


Niñero por accidente

by Yourcalicomochi



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Babysitting, Boyfriends, Brothers, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Suicide Attempt, same-age
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 162,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourcalicomochi/pseuds/Yourcalicomochi
Summary: Jimin se vuelve el niñero del hermano pequeño de Jungkook, uno de los  estudiantes más fríos de la Universidad, atractivo y que "odia" a los homosexuales por un recuerdo de su niñez.¿Qué pasará cuando se entere que Park Jimin es el niñero de su hermanito siendo el chico gay más popular no sólo con las chicas sino que hasta entre los chicos más heterosexuales de la Universidad?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :)

—Jimin~

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué vas a hacer durante las vacaciones? —sonrió el moreno posando su rostro entre sus manos mientras miraba con un deje de ansiedad plasmado en sus ojos al más bajo.

—Nada... bueno, por lo menos yo me quedaré solo en casa durante mi tiempo libre.

El chico rubio dio un sorbo a su malteada al mismo tiempo en que se hincaba de hombros, su amigo frunció el ceño levemente, pues por lo regular el chico, siempre que tenía vacaciones las aprovechaba al máximo pues eran sus únicas oportunidades para poder salir con sus padres y su hermano a cualquier lugar a donde les tocara ir de viaje por asuntos del trabajo y disfrutarlas al máximo. Por eso mismo, el hecho de que esta vez no fuera a salir con ellos, hizo que su curiosidad picara el anzuelo.

—¿Y eso? ¿tus papás te dijeron que esta vez no podías ir? ¿te emborrachaste o hiciste algo malo para que te castigaran de esa forma? —preguntó enarcando ambas cejas, Jimin negó levemente aún sin separar sus labios del popote.

—No, nada de eso. Me conoces bien como para hacer algo así... —Taehyung asintió levemente—. Mis padres van a ir a visitar a un viejo amigo de sus épocas en la Universidad que ahora vive en el extranjero.

—Mmm... ya, pero eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón del por qué no vas a ir?

—La verdadera razón es porque la esposa de su amigo es una señora a la que no le gustan las personas que disfrutan de la compañía de alguien de su mismo sexo... o sea que la señora es homofóbica.

—Sí, si lo entendí.

—Bueno, sólo quería dejarlo claro. Pero a decir verdad, hablé con mis papás ni ellos ni yo estamos dispuestos a que me llegue a hacer alguna grosería si es que se llega a enterar de mis gustos por los chicos, por eso decidí que sería mejor no ir con ellos.

—Oh... vaya...

—Sí... a parte de todo creo que también es porque tienen un hijo y si es tan atractivo como dijo mamá que era entonces, sí, prefiero quedarme en casa y no arruinar mis vacaciones.

—Con mayor razón, es que hasta el más recto cae por tus encantos —le guiñó un ojo y apretó una de sus mejillas con fuerza.

—Aush... Tae, duele... —apartó la mano del moreno quien le sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—Entonces... no vas a hacer nada en las vacaciones —Jimin negó con una leve sonrisa.

—Bueno, sí. Muchas cosas... —Tae rodó los ojos.

—Decídete de una buena vez —bufó—. ¿Qué hay de tu hermano? ¿él si va a ir con tus padres?

—¿HyungSik? No, no va a ir. Él va a salir de viaje con sus amigos un par de días, creo que va a ir a la casa de la playa —dijo con un tono un poco más serio.

—Mmm... ya y... sobre ti, ¿qué cosas se supone que vas a hacer? —enarcó una ceja mirando de nuevo como Jimin volvía a tomar de su malteada.

—Dormir, ver películas, hacer un poco de ejercicio y supongo que volver a dormir —enumeró las tres cosas con su pequeña mano.

—¡¿Sin comer en todo el día?! —Jimin rodó los ojos.

—Ya sabes que la comida es indispensable, por eso no la conté, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿qué vas a hacer a parte de quedarte en casa jugando videojuegos y comer pizza?

—Jajaja, que gracioso —ambos se enseñaron la lengua—, mi madre quiere que busque un trabajo de medio tiempo... —hizo una mueca.

—Uh... ¿No quiere verte jugando todo el tiempo en casa?

—Desgraciadamente tienes toda la razón...

—¿Y ya buscaste algo? —tomó el vaso de malteada, quitó el popote y le dio el último trago dejando un pequeño rastro de espuma en la comisura superior de su labio.

—De hecho sí —sonrió tan grande como un niño de diez años.

—Pensé que no te agradaría la idea de trabajar.

—En un principio sí, debo admitirlo, pero el anuncio de trabajo que encontré queda perfectamente con mis gustos —estiró su mano hasta la altura de los labios del rubio, limpió la espuma con su dedo y lo llevó a su boca. 

Era algo que el moreno hacía cada vez que sucedía y a ninguno de los dos les importaba en realidad, pues eran mejores amigos más bien la definición perfecta para 'almas gemelas' y la gente a su alrededor lo sabía, por eso a pesar de que llamaban la atención, nadie decía o se quejaba al respecto, bueno, a excepción de aquellas voces quejándose de lo afortunado que era Taehyung por ser el mejor amigo del rubio y poder estar y hacer ese tipo de cosas con él.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió Jimin.

—Sí.

—¿Y cuál es el trabajo?

—Cuidar niños... —el rubio frunció el entrecejo.

—¿En alguna guardería? —Jimin enarcó una ceja e inclinó su cabeza un poco, Tae negó rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Como niñero.

—............

—............ ¿Por qué no dices nada?

—Es que... e-eso, no me lo esperaba...

—¡¿Verdad?! —estalló con una enorme sonrisa—. Yo tampoco creí que encontraría algo así —rió—, he hallado el anuncio en un sitio de internet hoy en la mañana, llamé a penas vi el número que daban para ponerse en contacto en el anuncio. Y me dieron una cita. Tengo que ir hoy saliendo de aquí a conocer a los padres y al pequeño.

—Que bien por ti, ya tienes algo que hacer y con lo mucho que te gustan los pequeños.

—Sí, por eso también me gustaría saber otra cosa —se le quedó mirando al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados, Jimin bufó y susurró un leve: 

— _¿_ Qué _?_

 _—_ ¿Me acompañas? —juntó las palmas de sus manos y miró a Jimin con enormes ojos de cachorro—, porfa, porfa, porfa.

—No —frunció el ceño—, va a ser tu trabajo, no mío ¿por qué quieres que vaya contigo? —se cruzó de brazos mirando seriamente a Taehyung.

—Jimin~, por favor. ¿Que tal que son secuestradores? ¿y si me roban y venden mis órganos?

—Lo hubieras pensado antes de llamar y hacer una cita con quien sea que te contestara, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero mucho, pero hay veces en que no piensan más de dos veces las cosas.

—Peeero... —Jimin rodó los ojos—. ¿Por favor? Te lo suplico, ¿quieres que me ponga de rodillas y te lo pida de nuevo? ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me acompañes?

—¿Y que nos maten o secuestren a los dos? —Taehyung asintió efusivamente, Jimin rodó los ojos para después soltar un pesado suspiro—. Ya veré...

—¡Oh sí! ¡Te amo, eres el mejor de los mejores!

—¡TaeTae! ¡Chim-Chim! —gritaron un par de chicas que iban llegando a la mesa en donde se encontraban los dos.

—Hola —respondió Jimin dedicándoles una tierna sonrisa a cada una de ellas, se corrió a la orilla del asiento haciendo lugar para que las chicas tomaran lugar, Tae hizo lo mismo.

—¡Bonjour! —gritó Taehyung imitando el acento francés que por cierto no le había quedado para nada bien logrando hacer reír a todas las chicas.

—Yah, Jimin~ ¿tienes planes para las vacaciones? —preguntó una de ellas.

—Voy a estar en casa —se hincó de hombros.

—¿No vas a salir como las pasadas vacaciones? —Jimin negó.

—Eso es genial, bueno para ti no, supongo —dijo una de ellas mientras tomaban asiento—. Es que las chicas y yo estábamos viendo que días podríamos ir de compras, ¿se nos unirían?

—Claro, me encantaría —respondió Jimin—, pero tendrían que avisarme con anticipación para ver si no tengo nada planeado.

—Trató hecho —dijo Sully, él le sonrió.

—¡Paaaaark! —gritó alguien entrando por la puerta de la cafetería, acercándose a grandes zancadas hasta ellos. Todos incluidos Jimin lo voltearon a ver justo cuando iba un poco más avanzado que medio camino.

—Jack... —no terminó de decir su nombre pues los labios del chico estaban ya sobre los suyos.

Jimin le siguió el beso sólo unos segundos antes de separarse.

—¿Cómo estás? preciosura de hombre —preguntó Jackson haciendo que Jimin se pusiera de pie, se sentó en su lugar y lo jaló de la cintura para que Jimin volviera a tomar asiento sólo que ahora entre sus piernas, Jimin no se quejó sólo dejó que Wang lo abrazara por la cintura.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas este tipo de cosas, Jackson —dijo después volteando a verlo de reojo.

—Y yo te he dicho mil veces que hasta que no me des un sí, no dejaré de hacerlo, a parte sé que te gustan este tipo de cosas —recargó su mentón sobre el hombro de Jimin y sonrió.

—Sabes que no quiero una relación formal por el momento, Wang.

—Sí, lo sé, por eso estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario por ti, Park —besó su cuello.

—Iugh, dejen de hacer ese tipo de cosas, tienen público ¿lo sabían?

—Lo siento TaeTae —respondió Jackson con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ustedes pueden seguir, a nosotras no nos importa verlos tan acaramelados —soltó una amiga de Sully.

—Están llamando la atención de todos los presentes —se quejó Tae.

—Sí, pero eso siempre pasa, Jimin es popular y muy lindo, cualquiera muere por estar cerca de él —dijo Jackson dejando un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico entre sus brazos.

Jackson llevaba dos años de conocer a Jimin, Tae había ido junto con su amigo de toda la vida a presentar el examen de admisión de lo que sería su Universidad. Jackson era uno de los encargados de ayudar a los profesores a entregar los exámenes y todo lo necesario para que se pudiera dar inicio a la prueba, en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jimin, supo que no sólo le gustaban las chicas, pues de sólo ver al pequeño estudiante que aplicaría el examen de ingreso, su corazón latió y al momento en que Jimin le sonrió como forma de agradecimiento al recibir el cuadernillo, no pudo evitar pensar en que alguien como él era la cosa más perfecta y linda que había conocido jamás.   
Y claro, como era de esperarse Jackson se quedó hasta el final, para poder recoger las pruebas y así memorizar el nombre del peli negro en aquel entonces, "Park Jimin", su nombre, junto con su número de registro y con el que podría saber si había sido aceptado o no en la misma Universidad en la que él se encontraba estudiando.

El día que los resultados salieron fue el mismo día en que Jackson se sintió el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra, sin embargo poco tiempo después, Jimin de la manera más calmada y tierna (según lo recordaba Jackson) le había pedido que no se ilusionara, pues el menor no quería una relación ya que su último relación lo había destrozado tanto que según Taehyung, no había salido de su habitación en aproximadamente un mes, y por eso el cuerpo de Jimin, a pesar de verse en forma se veía un poco más delgado de como lo había conocido durante el examen de admisión.

A pesar de que Jimin y Jackson de vez en cuando parecían más una pareja que amigos, a ninguno de los dos les importaba pues su relación era algo... complicada, sí, cada uno tenía sus salidas con alguien más pero nunca habían dejado de hablar entre ellos.

—¿Vas a trabajar durante las vacaciones? —le preguntó Taehyung a Wang.

—Lo más probable es que vaya a ayudar a mi tío en su taller mecánico... o la otra opción sería ir a ayudar a mi padre con su empresa... pero me gusta más el trabajo pesado —Jimin rodó los ojos.

—¿Te podremos ir a visitar? —preguntó Hyo.

—Claro que pueden, sólo que les cobraré el doble si no llevan a Park con ustedes —sonrió al ver la mueca de las chicas.

—Yah~ no seas así con ellas —infló sus mejillas Jimin.

—Sólo lo hago para que te lleven y pueda verte, si así lo hacen les haré un descuento enorme.

—Eso es injusto, Jackson Wang.

—Es justo para mí —sonrió dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Jimin, sólo que no duró ni dos segundos cuando se apartó de él—. Me voy, Jeon me está viendo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a almorzar con él? —preguntó Taehyung volteando a ver a Jeon Jungkook de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirando en su dirección desde la entrada de la cafetería.

—No, tenemos que ir con el coach para hacer y revisar nuevas jugadas y algunas otras cosas —acarició el cabello de Jimin poniéndose de pie—, los veo luego—, caminó hasta llegar al lado de Jeon, quien parecía reclamarle algo, volteó hacia la mesa en donde los chicos y chicas estaban encontrándose con la mirada de Jimin, frunció el ceño y luego juntos salieron de ahí.

—Jungkook es tan guapo... —susurró Haneul—, lástima que no le interese otra cosa mas que el equipo de americano y sus estudios.

—Es guapo y muy inteligente, pero es el chico más frío que he conocido en toda mi vida, sólo espero que no se quede solo toda la vida —habló otra de ellas.

—No lo hará, también la culpa la tienen las chicas de primer semestre, no lo dejan de acosar durante todo el día, ni siquiera lo dejan en paz durante sus horas de entrenamiento —bufó mirando a Jimin y a Taehyung para explicar un poco al ver sus caras de confusión—. Una vez escuché el rumor de que un chico tenía una foto de él en los vestidores estando Jungkook en la ducha, no sé si vendía la fotografía o la tenía sólo para él, un completo acosador —negó con horror.

Jimin sólo seguía disfrutando de lo último de su almuerzo, Jeon era atractivo sí, ¿inteligente? también, por algo estaba en el cuadro de honor junto con él. Dos puntos a favor, lo admitía. Pero el desagrado con el que sentía que lo miraba cada vez que se llegaban a cruzar en los pasillos o sus miradas se encontraban sin querer, le habían dejado claro que Jungkook era tal vez un chico al que no le agradaba la gente como él, un chico popular y con gustos por los varones. Por lo que evitaba acercarse a él o hacer contacto visual. De todos modos Jeon no era el único chico en toda la Universidad y eso Jimin lo agradecía.

🍃

Jimin no tenía idea de cómo es que Taehyung lo había terminado de convencer en cuanto acompañarlo al lugar en donde tendría que trabajar, pero de lo que sí estaba completamente seguro era que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofá de la sala mirando atentamente a su amigo con un niño trepado en su espalda.

—Creo que le agrada demasiado a Juhoon —sonrió la madre del niño mirando en la dirección de Taehyung, quien tenía al pequeño colgando de su espalda—, y tú también —le sonrió a Jimin quien estaba sentado junto a la mujer observando a su amigo jugar con el Juhoon.

—No, no, Taehyung es más apegado a los niños, a mi me gustan pero no soy tan... social como lo es Tae con ellos.

—¡Pero que dices! sólo te vio junto a tu amigo y los invitó a jugar, eso casi no lo hace con personas que no conoce.

—Mmm... no sé que cómo responder a eso —la señora sonrió.

—¿Y has pensado en trabajar durante las vacaciones? —Jimin la miró preocupado, la sonrisa que tenía la señora en el rostro no parecía emitirle mucha confianza que digamos.

—La verdad... no —se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa tímida, él sólo había pensado en no hacer nada en las vacaciones por primera vez, quería pasar tiempo con él mismo y disfrutar el que sus padres no estuvieran en casa junto con su hermano, leer todos los libros que se había comprado y no había leído, ver películas o series animadas, los nuevos capítulos de One Piece.

—¿Por qué no intentas de niñero como Taehyung? —el aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta por medio segundo.

—No es lo mío, siendo sincero —negó levemente volviendo su vista al par de niños—, a parte no conozco a muchas personas que necesiten de un niñero y...

—Sí, puede que tengas un poco de razón —sonrió levemente al ver que la mujer se quedaba callada observando a su pequeño, pero su alegría no duró mucho—. ¡Oh! ¡es verdad! —gritó emocionada llamando la atención de los dos chicos y el pequeño.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Tae desde su lugar en la alfombra en el centro de la sala.

—Le comentaba a...

—Jimin —susurró el rubio a su lado.

—A Jimin que debería de intentar ser niñero también, al igual que tú.

—¡Eso sería estupendo, Jimin! —gritó Tae, Jimin se limitó a rodar los ojos—, ¡ah!, pero casi no había anuncios de solicitud de niñeros en...

—¡No hay problema! ¡yo tengo a una amiga que va a necesitar de uno! si gustan puedo llamarla y preguntarle si es que aún no ha encontrado a nadie.

—No es...

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Taehyung emocionado, Jimin lo quería ahorcar ahí mismo pero por el momento hacerlo en su mente, era suficiente.

—La voy a llamar y regreso a decirles que me dice —los dos chicos asintieron, la mujer se puso de pie y con el celular el la mano caminó hasta entrar a la cocina.

—¿Chimin va a tabajar como Tete?

—No.

—Sí —Jimin volvió a fulminar a su amigo—, ¿verdad que Jimin sería bueno cuidando a niños como tú?

—Si Chimin me cuida entonces sí.

—Pero yo voy a cuidar de ti, Juhoon... —pellizcó las mejillas del pequeño.

—No importa, tambén quiero a Chimin... —el niño corrió hasta colocarse en medio de las piernas de Jimin.

—No voy a trabajar Juhoon, son sólo ideas de Tae —acarició el cabello del niño y éste se subió al pequeño espacio en el sillón y se arrodilló en medio de sus piernas quedando su rostro frente al de Jimin.

—Chimin es lindo —rió acariciando el flequillo de Jimin haciendo reír.

—Bien, les tengo una buena noticia —se escuchó la voz de la mujer entrando de nuevo a la sala de estar—, le he preguntado si en este tiempo va a necesitar a alguien que cuide de su pequeño y dijo que lo más seguro sea que sí porque su hijo mayor ha conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo y su esposo y ella trabajan de tiempo completo y no hay quien lo pueda cuidar en el lapso de la mañana hasta por la tarde que llegaría su hermano mayor.

 _"Hay muchas guarderías, ¿por qué yo? yo sólo quería descansar de la Universidad"_ pensó Jimin cerrando los ojos.

—Eso es genial, Jimin —le sonrió Taehyung mostrando sus dientes.

—Dijo que por la paga no tienes por qué preocuparte, lo discutirá mañana contigo.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó Jimin tragando saliva.

—Sí, ¿puedes ir mañana a su casa a conocer a su hijo? —la madre de Juhoon parecía estar haciendo un puchero, dios, lo que le faltaba.

—Oh. Mmm... sí,creo que si puedo.

—Chimin es de Juhoon, omma —el pequeño abrazó a Jimin haciendo a todos en la habitación sonreír.

—Me estás robando a mi niño, Park —dijo Tae con tristeza fingida y Jimin rió, se lo merecía.

—¿Mañana entonces? —la señora asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios—. ¿Cuál es la dirección a la que tengo que ir?

—Aquí está —le pasó una pequeña hoja de cuaderno, Jimin la recibió y se le quedó viendo a la tinta en rosa—. También apunté el número de su casa y teléfono celular. Su niño es muy obediente y lindo, de seguro le caerás bien, es un año menor que Juhoon.

—Supongo que es una ventaja —sonrió, tal como había dicho estaba sólo el nombre de la señora sin su apellido y lo demás—. Será mejor que me vaya ahora —dijo Jimin colocando a Juhoon en el suelo mientras se ponía de pie—, se está haciendo tarde y como mañana es el último día de clases, tengo que entregar un reporte que me falta terminar.

—¡Es cierto! —gritó Tae, los dos se despidieron tanto del pequeño como de su mamá —¡nos vemos mañana señora Choi! ¡hasta mañana Juhoon!

—¡Ta mañana Tete! ¡ta mañana Chimin!

Jimin se despidió con la mano y haciendo una reverencia hacia los dos, pronto cerraron la puerta y ya estando unas cuadras a punto de llegar a casa Tae sólo escuchó como Jimin le susurraba un " _me las vas a pagar muy caro, Kim Taehyung"._

🐾🐶🐾

Jimin salió de su última clase del día, saludó a una que otra persona o amigo en el pasillo hasta que sintió a alguien colocarse a su lado.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo? —Jimin evitó mirar a Taehyung a la cara, sostuvo los libros entre sus brazos con mucha más fuerza.

—¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? —cuestionó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Oh, vamos Chim, sé que te gustará. Ayer la pasamos muy bien jugando con Juhoon...

—Sí, lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera trabajar en mis vacaciones, Tae. Digo, es por algo que se les llama vacaciones y son mis primeras vacaciones solo desde que tengo uso de razón...

—Jimin, ve el lado bueno de tener empleo, te pagan y tienes algo con lo que entretenerte.

—Per... —el castaño colocó su mano sobre los labios de Jimin para que no dijera ni una sola palabra más.

—Inténtalo, sé que te va a gustar —Jimin rodó los ojos y quitó la enorme mano de su amigo.

—Aunque no quiera ya quedé en ir hoy a la cita.

—¿Qué cita? —apareció Jackson abrazando de inmediato a Jimin por la espalda—, ¿tengo que preocuparme?

—Sí, deberías de estar muuuuy preocupado —rió Taehyung, los tres se detuvieron a la mitad del corredor—, ahora vas a tener competencia.

—¿A sí? —abrazó más fuerte al rubio y él sólo rodó los ojos por la "broma" de Tae— y... ¿de quién se trata para yo tener que estar preocupado? —Jackson enarcó una ceja mirando seriamente a Taehyung, quien estaba cruzado de brazos mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—De alguien muy~ muy lindo...

—Tae, para ya— interrumpió Jimin zafándose de los brazos de Wang para poder voltear a verlo—, tengo una cita de trabajo hoy en la tarde.

—¿En serio? —Jimin asintió desganado—. Y...¿de qué va a ser el trabajo?

—Niñero... —soltó lentamente.

—¿¡No es genial Jackson!? —gritó un Taehyung emocionado.

—Sí lo es, cuando adoptemos a nuestros hijos sabrás como cuidarlos, Jimin. Te va a servir de mucho —Jimin abrió la boca de par en par.

—¡Yah! ¡ni siquiera sé si quiera tener hijos! —golpeó el pecho de Jackson.

—Pues yo sí, y quiero tres.

—Yah~ Jackson, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Lo hago, siempre tienes toda mi atención sobre ti —sonrió Jackson guiñándole un ojo.

—Wang —una voz grave y rasposa interrumpió la atmósfera, Jimin sintió un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

—Jeon, ¿qué ocurre? —cuestionó el pelinegro, Jimin, sin voltear podía sentir la dura mirada de Jeon sobre su nuca.

—¿Qué te había dicho sobre dejarme hablando solo de nuevo?

—No lo hice...

—Sí, si lo hiciste. Te pido de favor que no lo hagas de nuevo, no pienso estar repitiendo las cosas una y otra vez sólo porque quieres venir a coquetear un rato.

—¡Heh! ¡No me hables así! mocoso mal educado, soy mayor que tú, deberías de respetarme.

—Si, como sea ¿podemos seguir con lo que interrumpiste por culpa de ellos?

—Tsch... bien —Jackson miró a Jimin— no creo verte ya, si puedo voy a tu casa en la tarde... ¿está bien?

—No puedo, no sé hasta a qué hora estaré de regreso en mi casa.

—Bueno, entonces te mando un mensaje o márcame cuando tengas algo de tiempo.

—Lo haré —sonrió.

—Te lo encargo TaeTae —chocó los puños con Taehyung, acarició la mejilla del rubio y antes de que pudiera rozar los labios de Park, escucharon como Jungkook tosía falsamente—. Te veo luego, suerte en tu cita.

Sin más, los dos mejores jugadores del equipo de americano de la Universidad caminaron en dirección al campo de la Universidad.

—¿Cuándo le vas a dar el sí? —preguntó Taehyung al ver la mirada perdida de su mejor amigo observando hacia la misma dirección en que se habían marchado.

—¿Eh? No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—No te hagas pato, Jimin. Llevo años de conocerte y se lo mucho que te gusta Wang.

—No lo sé, Tae...

—¿Qué no sabes? —Jimin se dio la vuelta para retomar el camino que habían interrumpido desde hace rato.

—Sé que lo quiero, y mucho, al igual que él lo hace conmigo, pero...

—Aún no estás completamente seguro...

—No tengo idea... hay días en que amanezco y estoy con toda la seguridad del mundo en que quiero decirle que quiero intentarlo pero... cuando estoy frente a él... algo dentro de mí empieza a dudar y...

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo Minie, es sólo que también tienes que ponerte en los zapatos de Jackson. Sé que están en la libertad de tener alguno que otro rollo tanto con chicas como con chicos, en tu caso sólo chicos.

—Y sólo son citas lo que yo tengo —recalcó—. También por eso no quería hacer nada en las vacaciones y darme un tiempo para poder pensar sobre lo que quiero o no quiero hacer.

—Pero también te sirve como distracción, Jimin, tal vez por eso estés así ¿no lo habías pensado de esa manera?. Tal vez el estar dándole tantas vueltas al asunto te ha causado esa inseguridad, deberías de darte un tiempo sin preocuparte por nada...

—Ajá, y sólo preocuparme por un pequeño niño de cinco años ¿no?

—Exactamente —sonrió.

—Bien —suspiró— lo voy a intentar...

—Estoy contigo, cualquier cosa que necesites o quieras saber, no dudes en decirme.

—Bien, entonces empecemos desde ahora ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un enorme favor? —preguntó Jimin.

—Claro, con tal de que no me pidas que sea yo quien vaya a esa cita en tu lugar, no tendré ningún problema.

—Nada de eso. ¿Me prestarías tu auto? —sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—¿Cómo que para qué? —frunció el ceño volteando a ver a Taehyung—, para ir a la cita del trabajo como niñero, el vuelo de mis padres salió hoy, no van a poder pasar a recogerme y supongo que tu tampoco.

—Pero...

—¿Por favor? —el más alto hizo una mueca—, tú provocaste esta situación y a parte la casa de Juhoon sólo queda a cuatro cuadras de tu casa, yo tengo que ir más lejos.

—Sólo son veinte manzanas más lejos...

—No voy a regresar yo solo tan tarde. Aunque sea sólo por hoy para que yo pueda ver que transportes pasan por ahí y podría tomar.

—Bieeen...

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias! —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y ambos sonrieron.

El resto del día en la Universidad, saliendo de su taller de ballet y de devolver libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, Jimin no dejó de ser invitado a fiestas por el fin del semestre e inicio de las vacaciones al igual que Taehyung. Sin embargo no les quedó de otra mas que rechazar cada una de las invitaciones, a pesar de que Jimin quería ir por lo menos a una de ellas. No se enojó por alguna extraña razón.

Al salir, los dos amigos fueron a sus respectivas casas, Jimin a asearse mientras que Taehyung a tomar una pequeña siesta antes de tener que ir a dejarle el carro a su mejor amigo y de ahí a su nuevo trabajo como niñero.

Minutos después de que Jimin terminara de ver su atuendo en el espejo y quedar satisfecho con el suéter gris XXL, pantalones negros de mezclilla ajustados a sus piernas y sus zapatos negros bien lustrados. Sólo hizo falta ponerse un poco de perfume y estaba completamente listo. Marcó el número de Taehyung para avisarle que ya podía pasar por el a su casa y no pasaron más de quince minutos cuando se escuchó el timbre.

Jimin llevó a Tae a la casa de la señora Kim y al ver que se le empezaba a hacer tarde decidió no pasar a saludar pues no quería causar mala impresión el primer día, aunque no era seguro si conseguiría el empleo o lo fuera a aceptar.

Se estacionó en la entrada para carros de la enorme mansión y bajó apresuradamente con los nervios ocasionando que sus piernas le temblaran, algo extraño en él pues no solía ponerse nervioso por ese tipo de cosas. Sacó su celular para ver la hora y suspiró tranquilo al ver que había llegado cinco minutos antes. Se arregló la ropa, su cabello y tocó el timbre, por dentro se pudieron escuchar pisadas apresuradas y una voz que gritaba "¡omma la pelta! ¡la pelta~!", Jimin ocultó una sonrisa con sus manos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer que para Jimin no pasaba de los treinta años de edad.

—Oh. Tú debes ser Jimin ¿no es así? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que todos los nervios del rubio se esfumaran.

—S-sí, Park Jimin, es... un gusto —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—No, no, el gusto es mío, pasa, estás en tu casa —abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar.

—Gracias —una vez dentro se apresuró a quitarse los tenis y correr detrás de la mujer que lo esperaba unos pasos lejos de ahí.

—Ven, te voy a presentar —agarró a Jimin de la mano y lo llevó hasta la gran sala de estar con un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el jardín de atrás—, toma asiento, se ha de haber escondido —rió negando con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe.

Mientras esperaba sentado en el enorme sofá de piel negra miró hacia el jardín, había muchísimas flores de distintos tipos y de colores que Jimin jamás pudo imaginar en una flor. Ni siquiera las de su casa lucían tan hermosas estando mirándolas de lejos.

—¿Te gustan las flores? —preguntó la señora, Jimin no apartó la vista del jardín y sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía.

—E-es muy hermoso...

—Mi esposo es el que se encarga de él los fines de semana si es que no salimos de viaje, ¿Jimin? —preguntó ella haciendo que el rubio volteara a verla.

Ella sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño que no dejaba ver su rostro por tratar de esconderse entre el cuello y el hombro de su madre, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa.

—Sua, te quiero presentar a alguien, amor —el pequeño se removió bruscamente—. Bebé, tu no eres desobediente, ¿no le vas a hacer caso a mamá?

—Mmm... Sua no quiere conocel a nadie, omma... —Jimin sonrió, la voz del pequeño era muy dulce.

—¿Por favor? —la mamá hizo voz de niña pequeña e hizo reír tanto a su hijo como a Jimin—, hazlo por el amor que le tienes a mamá.

—Meeen... —se separó de ella y volteó en dirección a Jimin, cuando los ojos del pequeño se encontraron con los del rubio, el pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja al tiempo en que sus ojos se hacían cada vez más grandes—, omma ¿quien és? —señaló a Jimin con su pequeña manita.

—Soy Jimin, es un gusto conocerte, Sua —Jimin estaba seguro que el niño era la cosa más linda que había visto en toda su vida.

Las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de un tenue color rosa y bajó la cabeza tímido.

—Le agradas —susurró la mamá y Jimin sonrió.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Sua? —el pequeño castaño volteó a ver a su mamá con ojos interrogantes.

—Claro que sí —el niño sonrió y estiró los brazos hacia Jimin para que lo cargara.

Un rato después de jugar con muñecos y una pelota en el jardín los dos terminaron exhaustos, tanto que se tiraron en el pasto del jardín con una enorme sonrisa. Jimin ya tenía un tiempo en que no se divertía de esa manera y nunca había esperado su sonrisa más brillante en semanas fuera a causa de un pequeño niño de cinco años. Volvieron dentro de la casa y tomaron limonada que les había preparado la mamá de Sua para después tomar asiento en el sofá y mirar una película.

—Es la primera vez que se toma tanta confianza con alguien que no es de la familia —dijo la madre del niño mientras observaba cómo dormía acurrucado sobre las piernas de Jimin.

—¿De verdad? o lo dice sólo para hacerme sentir bien —ella rió dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Jimin.

—No, no es una mentira, ni siquiera se acerca a nuestros amigos o a los de nuestro hijo mayor cuando vienen de visita. De verdad estoy sorprendida de que quisiera estar contigo —Jimin le sonrió a la mujer —entonces..., Jimin.

—¿Si?

—¿Aceptarías cuidar a Sua?

—Por supuesto que sí, a decir verdad venía con la intención de rechazar el ser su niñero porque no tenía intenciones de trabajar estas vacaciones, pero... —miró el tierno rostro del niño mientras dormía y sonrió—, creo que me ha hecho cambiar de elección.

—Me alegra oírlo. Sobre el pago...

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso, no estoy interesado en el dinero.

—Pues es una lástima que no esté de acuerdo contigo, Jimin.

—Pero...

—Nada, la dueña de la casa soy yo y si no te interesa el dinero puedes donarlo después, pero no voy a aceptar un NO como respuesta —Jimin inflo sus mejillas—. Nada de pucheros jovencito, ya he dicho —ninguno pudo evitar sonreír.

Minutos más tarde subieron a dejar a Sua en su cama, ella le fue mostrando las habitaciones de la casa, y el orden de las habitaciones, al finalizar el recorrido Jimin se ofreció a ayudarle a preparar la cena, pues la joven mujer no quería que se fuera al escuchar al chico decir que iba a estar solo en casa porque su familia no estaría un tiempo ahí y su hermano aún no regresaba de su salida con sus amigos.

—Señora... —empezó a hablar Jimin pero de inmediato fue interrumpido.

—Ay no, no me digas así, me haces sentir vieja y ofendida.

—Lo siento.

—Llámame Suzy.

—Su...

Se escuchó cómo la puerta de la entrada estaba siendo abierta justo antes de que Jimin pudiera llamarla por su nombre, Suzy revisó la hora en su reloj de mano y sonrió.

—¡Ya llegué! —se escuchó un segundo después, el rubio estuvo a punto de tirar el vaso que sostenía en su mano al oír aquel peculiar tono de voz.

—¡En la cocina! —gritó ella—, ¡quiero que conozcas a alguien!

—¡Subo a dejar mis cosas y bajo! ¡¿es suyo el carro que está allá afuera?! ¡está ocupando el espacio de mi auto! —Jimin estaba tan en shock que ni siquiera hizo caso de lo que habían gritado.

—¡Si!... creo —susurró lo último con una sonrisa—, llegó justo a y tiempo para la cena, hay veces en que llega a la misma hora que su padre, supongo que hoy cerraron temprano en la cafetería, ¿Jimin?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! —rió nervioso—, si... ya-ya veo...

Los pasos se escucharon cada vez más cerca de donde se encontraba, cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el brazo, no, no era un sueño, Suzy lo despertó de su mente en las nubes y le limpió un poco de harina que tenía en la mejilla.

—Te voy a presentar a mi hijo mayor.

Tomó al rubio del brazo y sin poder escapar salieron de la cocina, al entrar a la sala un chico alto esperaba recargado en la pared mirando hacia el jardín.

Al escuchar los pasos detenerse detrás de él sintió un escalofrío, lo que para él significaba un mal augurio, volteó hasta encontrarse con dos pares de ojos observándolo, los de su madre y los del chico gay con más popularidad en su Universidad.

AY DIOS MÍO...  
¡¿QUÉ DEM...

Fue lo único que pensaron los dos al verse el uno frente al otro. Jimin tragó saliva.


	2. 2

—Jimin, te presento al hermano de Sua, Jungkook. Jungkook, él es Jimin y va a ser el niñero de Sua durante las vacaciones —ninguno de los dos mencionó una sola palabra, el rubio lo miraba con miedo más que sorpresa y el castaño con ira irradiando de sus ojos— ¿ya... se conocen?

—NO —respondió Jungkook asustando un poco a Suzy por la manera tan fuerte de decirlo.

—Bueno... pero supongo que se han visto ¿no? Jimin va en la misma Universidad que tu, Jungkook, ¿no es eso grandioso?

—Jamás lo había visto —soltó Jungkook mirando a su madre, Jimin no pudo evitar soltar un bufido mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Nunca hubiera creído que don perfección era un cabrón mentiroso.

—Mmm... está bien. La cena ya está lista, Jimin ¿puedes despertar a Sua en mi lugar?

—Mamá.

—Shh... tu ayúdame a poner la mesa —Suzy se dirigió a la cocina y Jimin al no saber qué hacer dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente rumbo las escaleras, en ningún momento esperó que Jungkook lo tomara del brazo, le diera la vuelta y lo estampara contra la pared.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —cuidó que su voz no sonara tan fuerte como para llamar la atención de su madre. 

—Auh... —se removió adolorido por el golpe en su espalda—. ¿No escuchaste? —lo miró con el ceño fruncido, de verdad le había dolido ser estampado contra la pared y ni siquiera había hecho algo malo como para hacerlo enojar.

Jungkook era un brusco.

—No, ¿por qué estás TÚ en mi casa? —Jimin jamás había visto a Jeon Jungkook tan enojado como en ese momento, ni siquiera se veía de esa forma cuando regañaba a Jackson. ¿Qué era diferente en él para que lo tratara de esa manera?

—Mira, Jeon —tomó una gran bocanada de aire y rodó los ojos—, si estás así porque crees que estoy aquí por ti no es así ¿vale? No mal entiendas las cosas.

—Entonces responde a mi pregunta y déjate de tantos rodeos —colocó sus manos a los dos costados de la cabeza de Jimin, demasiado cerca estaban sus rostros.

—Niñero de tu hermano ¿te lo dijo hace un momento tu madre? Ufff... que caso le haces —trató de esquivar la dura mirada de Jeon pero era básicamente... imposible. Sus ojos oscuros eran cautivadores y tenían cierto brillo que Jimin no solía ver en los ojos de las personas, parecían dos diamantes negros.

—¿Y por qué niñero de Sua? ¿por qué no en alguna otra casa? Con otra familia, en otra ciud..

—Que terco y cabeza hueca eres. Te estoy diciendo que no estoy aquí por ti. Ayer acompañé a mi mejor amigo a su primer día como niñero y la madre le habló a tu mamá y le dijo si necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de tu hermano. Ni siquiera sabía que eran tu familia, si lo hubiera sabido no estaría aquí. Taehyung básicamente me convenció de que viniera, eso hice, iba a rechazar ser el trabajo, pero... —se quedó callado.

—¿PERO QUÉ?

—...no me alces la voz —Jimin bajó la cara y miró sus pies.

—¡Responde carajo!

—¡Tu hermano es muy lindo! ¡¿Ya?! ¡¿Contento?! ¡Fin de la historia! ¡Y deja de gritarme no estoy sordo!

—...

—¿Me dejarás ir a despertar a tu hermano o seguirás teniéndome acorralado entre tus brazos?

Jungkook abrió sus ojos percatándose del estado en el que se encontraban ellos dos, pero lo que repentinamente lo dejó sin aliento fue el reducido espacio que había entre su cara y la de Jimin, por Dios, si su madre saliera de la cocina...

—Tsch... —soltó apartándose de él.

Sin dirigirle de nuevo la mirada Jungkook se alejó hasta que Jimin lo vio desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, respiró hondo y sacó el aire.

¿Qué demonios le pasa? es un maldito bipolar, eso es lo que pasa...

Subió las escaleras después de recomponerse un poco de aquella escena.

—¿Sua? —entró después de tocar tres veces la puerta, el niño estaba dormido y parecía un pequeño angelito—. Suuaa... —se acercó y lo movió un poco, el pequeño hizo una mueca y abrió un poco sus ojos —buenos días.

—Son noches Iminie... —se talló los ojos con el dorso de sus manos para poder ver bien al chico rubio delante de él.

—O tardes...

—Noches...

—Bueno, serán noches entonces.

—Mhmm —sonrió aún adormilado.

—Es hora de cenar, ¿vamos? Nos están esperando.

—No quiero bajaaa... ¿pueyo comel aquí en mi cualto?

—Pero aquí se va a ensuciar tu cama, a parte tu mamá y hermano nos esperan abajo en la mesa.

—No impolta, appa siempe me ya de come aquí.

—Mmm... Si bajas a comer conmigo... vendré todos los días a jugar contigo —los ojos del menor brillaron.

—¿De velda?

—Sí, es más, ¿te gustan los helados? A mí me encantan.

—¡Muto!

—Si bajas a cenar prometo comprarte uno mañana que venga a jugar contigo.

—¡Vamo entonce abajo Imin! —bajó corriendo de su cama y tomó la mano del rubio tratando de jalarlo a la puerta de su cuarto— ¡que epeyas, cole!

—Ya voy, ya voy —sonrió.

Jimin tomó la mano de Sua y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, donde Jungkook los esperaba ya sentado, con una horrible mueca de disgusto, el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados. Suzy se encontraba sirviendo los platos.

—¡Omma! ¡Unguu! —gritó Sua llamando la atención de los dos.

—Sua... —dijo Jungkook un poco -demasiado- sorprendido, no esperaba verlo tan rápido y sin una lágrima en sus ojos en el comedor. 

—Oh, vaya, lo lograste y en menos de veinte minutos... Eres sorprendente, Jimin —dijo Suzy con la boca semi abierta.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —inclinó la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

—A Sua no le gusta bajar a cenar a la mesa con nosotros. Usualmente su papá tiene que subir a darle la cena o Jungkook lo convence... pero tarda un buen rato en hacer que baje y no es con una sonrisa como ahora. A mí no me hace caso, sólo cuando traigo tarta acepta bajar de inmediato.

—¿En serio? —preguntó viendo a Sua ya sentado en la silla esperando su cena, vio a Jimin y le sonrió.

—Omma, ¿Iminie me pede dal de cenal? 

—Sí, claro. Sólo si Jiminie está de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto que sí —rápidamente se sentó al lado de Sua, quien no dejaba de ver a Jimin con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. 

Jungkook apretó los puños y la quijada, se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. 

🍃

—Ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya a casa.

—¡No! Imin se va a quedal.

—No puede, Sua. Él tiene que ir a casa, mañana viene otra vez a jugar contigo. 

—Pelo omma...

—Mañana prometo llevarte a comprar el helado que se te antoje —interrumpió Jimin—. Y jugaremos todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Vale...

—Jungkook... —lo llamó su madre y éste dejó de prestarle atención a la televisión para voltearlos a ver.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ve a dejar a Jimin a casa ¿no hijo? —sonrió tan dulcemente que Jungkook sintió nauseas.

—Traigo carro —contestó Jimin antes de que Jungkook empezara a decir cada pretexto que estaba pensando para no llevarlo en ese momento.

—Oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado... pero ya es algo tarde...

—No se preocupe, sé cuidarme solo —Jungkook bufó rodando los ojos, Jimin apretó los puños al ver a Jungkook.

—Entonces te vemos mañana.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, te vas con cuidado y me mandas aunque sea un mensaje para saber que llegaste sin ningún problema a tu casa.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana. Sua, duermes temprano.

—Si~ —Jimin le dio un pequeño abrazo y acarició su cabello—, hasta mañana Señora Jeo..n.

—Qué te dije hace un rato.

—Hasta mañana, Suzy —sus mejillas se encendieron levemente.

—Que tengas buena noche, Jimin.

—Ha-hasta luego —se despidió de Jungkook pero no recibió respuesta alguna, en su vida lo iba a volver a saludar.

Entrando al carro conectó su celular en altavoz y llamó a Taehyung, quien al tercer timbre contestó.

—¿Cómo te fue ChimChi...

—¡Has arruinado mi vida! ¡Y mis vacaciones también!

—Jajaja ¿por qué? ¿tan mal te fue?

—A que no adivinas de quién es el hermano de Sua.

—¿Quién es Sua?

—El pequeño que voy a cuidar.

—Mmm... ¿Minho?

—No, gracias a dios... espera, Minho ni siquiera tiene hermanos.

—Oh... entonces... ¿Sehun?

—No.

—Zico.

—No.

—Leo.

—Tampoco...

—Kai..

—Más fácil, es alguien quien jamás me hablaría aunque estuviéramos solos en una isla desierta.

—Nooo... ¿él?

—Sí.

—¿JunHo?

—Sí... ¿qué? no, él no, por dios Tae, JunHo sí me saluda.

—¿Entonces?

—¿No se te ocurre alguien más?

—No... Hay demasiadas personas que no te querrían saludar ni en pintura. ¿Es chico?

—Sí, es chico. Te dije HERMANO no hermana.

—Mmm... no. No tengo ni la menor idea de quién puede ser.

—Jeon.

—Oh... ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!

—¡CARAJO TAEHYUNG NO GRITES QUE VOY MANEJANDO!

—¡Lo siento! ¡¿Cómo que estás cuidando al hermano de Jeon?! ¡No sabia que tenia hermanos!

—Ni yo lo sabía hasta hace un rato.

—No aceptaste el trabajo ¿verdad?

—...

—Oh por todos los dioses ¿lo hiciste?

—¡Es que me enamoré de su hermano!

—...No sabía que eras un pedófilo, Jimin.

—Sabes que no me refiero a ese tipo de enamoramiento. Nunca lo haría, es que simplemente ese niño es una lindura, la cosita más dulce, Tae. Si lo conoces te enamoras.

—Mmmm... algún día te iré a ayudar. ¿Qué pasó después de conocerlo?

—¿Qué pasó con qué?

—Con Jungkook y tu...

—Nada. Estuve en todo momento con Sua y con su mamá, es muy guapa y agradable, nada que ver con su hijo.

—Pobre de ti.

—Ni me lo digas, mis vacaciones las va a estropear.

—Oye. Jimin.

—Mande.

—¿Te llamo en un rato? quiero... necesito ir a tomar un baño.

—¿Tu? ¿un baño?

—Me vomitó Juhoon encima.

—Iugh...

—Sí, iugh, te marco en un rato, maneja con cuidado.

—Si, bye bye.

🍃

—Pero mamá —el castaño la estaba siguiendo a la señora Jeon por toda la casa.

—Es la quinta vez que te lo repito, Jeon Jungkook. No voy a despedir a Jimin y mucho menos contratar a alguien más.

—¿Por qué no? —se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de ver a su madre con el ceño fruncido. 

—No hay tiempo.

—Puedo cuidarlo yo. Lo sabes.

—No digas mentiras, hijo. Tú tienes tus entrenamientos aún en tus vacaciones y el trabajo de medio tiempo en las tardes, no puedes cuidar a tu hermano todo el día.

—Puedo llevarlo conmigo a mis entrenamientos y preguntarle a mi jefa si puedo llevarlo a él también, pero por favor no hagas que Park venga a la casa.

—No.

—¡Mamá!

—Jungkook, deja de hacer berrinches, ya estás grande —ella no prestó atención de nuevo a su hijo, simplemente se dedicó a terminar de arreglar un poco la casa.

—¡Pero a Sua le gusta ir y vernos jugar! 

—No me importa, la primera y única vez que lo llevaste contigo lo trajiste todo lleno de lodo, de la cabeza a los pies.

—Pero tenía una enorme sonrisa... mamá. 

—Eso no justifica nada, ni siquiera te ofreciste para ayudarme a bañarlo. 

—Pero...

—Ya basta de 'peros', ¿no viste cómo lo miraba Sua? Se enamoró de él, Jimin es un encanto y por más que estuvo en desacuerdo al principio en cuidarlo, al final lo pude convencer y no voy a dejar que mi hijo MAYOR y que supuestamente ha MADURADO, me exige que lo despida sin un argumento válido. No señor, si tu padre se enterara...

—Jimin es gay, mamá.

Suzy se quedó de pié en su lugar sin mover ni un sólo músculo, tanto madre como hijo, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, tanto para que Jeon llegara a asumir que tal vez había ganado la batalla. Comenzó a sonreír triunfante al ver que Suzy detenía todo movimiento de sus manos, hasta que se dio cuanta de la manera tan calmada en la que se encontraba su madre cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, tragó saliva esperando lo peor.

—¿Y? Sabes que no me gusta que critiquen a las personas, ¿no te lo he dicho desde que eras un niño pequeño?

—Sí, me lo has dicho —comenzó a decir lentamente—. Pero...

—Tú y tus peros, si tanto te preocupa que le haga algo a tu hermano. Aunque no lo creo, puedes simplemente cuidarlos cuando llegues a casa.

—Mamá, sabes que ése no es el problema.

—Jungkook, amor —se acercó lo suficiente a él para tomarlo de las mejillas y mirarlo con cariño—. Tienes que superar lo que pasó hace ya muchos años, no puedes vivir toda la vida de esa manera. ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de eso?

—Lo sé, es sólo que...

—Bueno, entonces por algo llegó a nuestras vidas ese chiquillo ¿no? Tal vez ya es tiempo de que empieces a cambiar, bebé. 

—No lo sé ma...

—Sí, eres muy guapo hijo, pero por la forma en que lo tratas... Sí, me di cuenta de eso. Y no puedes negarlo, no creo que Jimin se quiera acercar a ti para hacerte algo. Y a acercar me refiero a que lo más pegado que estuvo de ti fue a la hora de la cena y yo diría que por lo menos estaba a metro y medio de ti.

—...

—Será mejor que vayas a dormir. Ya es tarde, yo espero a que tu padre llegue, alguien debe de hacerlo.

—¿Segura? Sabes que no me gusta que te quedes tu sola.

—Sí, de todos modos tengo que hablar con él sobre Jimin. 

—Oh. Vale. Descansa ma.

—Tú también descansa —le dio un beso en la frente y Jungkook no tuvo otra opción más que ir a su habitación.


	3. 3

Jimin llegó a las diez y media del día siguiente, había tomado autobús y había caminado unas pocas cuadras para llegar a la casa de los Jeon. Se paró frente a la puerta y sin tocar se le quedó mirando al rededor de cinco minutos indeciso en si tocar o no pues no quería ver el perfecto y engreído rostro de Jeon Jungkook tan temprano... no quería que el inicio de su día se estropeara por su culpa.

—Hola, querido. Pasa —Suzy se hizo a un lado dejando el espacio suficiente para dejar al rubio pasar. No había tardado ni un sólo minuto después de que tocó el timbre.

—Gracias, buenos días, por cierto. ¿Y Sua? —preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada hacia dentro de la casa. 

—Está arriba buscando juguetes.

—Ya veo —sonrió siguiendo a Suzy rumbo a la sala de estar.

—Te quiero dar algo antes de que se me olvide —empezó a rebuscar algo en su bolso y al encontrarlo volteó a verlo—. Toma —le tendió un juego de llaves, Jimin lo tomó sin entender para qué le daba eso—. Es una copia de las llaves de la casa, mi esposo y yo vamos a salir esta semana por negocios. Como Jungkook se va desde temprano no creo que alcance a abrirte siempre la puerta. 

—Ajá...

—Puedes quedarte esta semana si quieres en el cuarto de huéspedes, lo digo porque como me dijiste que estarás solo en tu casa y Sua también se quedará solo por las mañanas, aunque se levanta tarde, me preocupa. No se si a ti te parezca buena idea quedarte aquí unos días.

Wow wow wow. Demasiada información de una sola vez. ¿Qué?

—Eh. ¿No va a ser incómodo para ellos? Digo, puede que sea el niñero de Sua y vaya en la misma universidad que Jeon, pero... soy como un completo extraño para ellos.

—Para nada. Si lo dices por Jungkook, no hay problema. He hablado con él y le he dejado en claro que no te voy a despedir por más que me lo pida de rodillas —frunce el ceño. Vaya, entonces se puede decir que me odia—. Sua por su parte, va a estar encantado con la noticia.

—Oh. Bueno, entonces...

—¡Iminie! —se escuchó por toda la casa, las pequeñas pisadas bajando las escaleras.

—¡No corras Sua, no me voy a ir! —gritó Jimin con una enorme sonrisa al ver cómo bajaba con una gran velocidad las escaleras, el pequeño disminuyó el ritmo y sonrió en dirección a ellos.

—¡Iminie! ¡Omma! —terminó de bajar las escaleras y corrió a los brazos de Jimin. 

—Buenos días, Sua ¿cómo amaneciste? —preguntó Jimin cargándolo.

—Meeñ... 

—Suzy... —llamó Jimin mientras Sua dejaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla—, ¿podría llevar a Sua a mi casa?

—¿A tu casa? —Jimin asintió.

—Me gustaría ir por ropa y un par de cosas —rascó su nuca de manera tímida. Suzy abrió sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿si te vas a quedar con ellos? 

—¿Con quén? —cuestionó el pequeño frunciendo el ceño viéndose terriblemente adorable.

—Con Jungkook y contigo —Sua sonrió abriendo sus ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—No me gustaría dejar sólo a Sua —añadió Jimin—. Puede que sea mejor el que me quede como has dicho.

—Ya veo.

—Pero... ¿Tienes algún inconveniente en que salga a correr por la mañanas? Por lo regular me despierto a las seis o seis y media, y no...

—No tengo ningún problema, aquí cerca hay un parque al que puedes ir, mi esposo y yo salimos a dar la vuelta de vez en cuando.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió.

—Entonces vas a ir a tu casa a recoger tus cosas.

—Sí.

—Omma. ¿Voy a ir a tasa de Iminie? —Sua abrió sus ojos— ¿peyo ir con Iminie Omma?

—¿Quieren que los vaya a dejar? Sirve que de ahí me voy al aeropuerto.

—¿No se le hará tarde? Podemos tomar...

—No, no. Tengo que estar ahí dos horas antes del vuelo para dejar el equipaje y estar al pendiente del vuelo.

—Omma... gashiash... —sonrió Sua.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez entonces —tomó su saco, bolsa y celular.

Jimin y Sua se sonrieron, siguieron a Suzy hasta su camioneta, los dos se sentaron en la parte de atrás, el rubio le dio su dirección a Suzy cuando se la preguntó y siguió prestando atención a todos los juguetes que tenía Sua dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Por cierto, Jimin —lo llamó Suzy cuando estaban por llegar—. Encima de la mesa hay una tarjeta de crédito y números de emergencia, el pediatra de Sua por cualquier emergencia, números de comida rápida y demás.

—Sé cocinar, de eso no tiene que preocuparse —sonrió Jimin satisfecho consigo mismo. Suzy sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces puedes comprar lo que necesites con la tarjeta —Jimin asintió lentamente—. La camioneta la llevarán en la tarde o si no hasta mañana por la tarde, el juego de llaves que te he dado, tiene una llave de la camioneta, si necesitas ir al supermercado o quieren salir Sua o tu, puedes tomarla, no hay ningún problema. Sólo necesito que me mantengas al tanto si surge algún problema.

—Claro que sí. Y perdón por causarle tantas molestias.

—No, al contrario, gracias a ti por cuidar de mis bebés —Jimin no pudo evitar sonreír, Jeon también era considerado un bebé aún por su madre. 

Jimin a penas y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa gracias a Suzy pues de no ser por ella hubieran seguido jugando a las luchas con sus pequeños juguetes. El pequeño y el rubio bajaron de la camioneta segundos después. Suzy cargó a Sua en sus brazos y con un pequeño beso y un abrazo se despidió de él, claro que también después de hacerle prometer que no se portaría mal con Jimin o con su hermano en lo que su padre y ella no estaban en casa. Sua sonrió despidiéndose de su madre mientras veían la camioneta alejándose de la calle.

Los dos esperaron a dejar de ver la camioneta para poder entrar a la casa de Jimin.

—Tienes mutas flores, Iminie~ —dijo Sua mientras observaba los rosales fuera de la casa.

—Tu tienes más en tu casa —rió el mayor.

—Pelo son más monitas que las mías...

—Todas las flores son bonitas si se siembran con amor, Sua. Ven, vamos dentro.

Tomó la mano de Sua y entraron a la casa, un poco más pequeña que la de los Jeon pero lo suficientemente bonita para el gusto del pequeño. Jimin le desabrochó sus tenis, se quitó los suyos y subieron hasta su habitación mientras Sua observaba todo con un brillo en sus ojos.

—¡Woah! —gritó el pequeño al momento de entrar al cuarto de Jimin ver todo lo que había ahí.

En su cama había un enorme peluche de un pollito amarillo que Tae le había regalado en su cumpleaños dieciocho y que ocupaba la mitad de la cama del rubio. Las paredes eran de un azul pastel con adornos en rosa y amarillo pastel, más que dar la apariencia de un cuarto femenino, parecía el cuarto de un bebé y a Sua le encantaba. Los muebles eran blancos al igual que las cortinas y el cobertor de la cama a excepción de la manta amarilla que cubría la mitad de esta.

Sua se subió a la cama y abrazó al enorme peluche, Jimin lo observaba con una sonrisa, el pequeño era tan dulce que el tan sólo pensar que estaría con él en todas las vacaciones pensó que iba a darle alguna clase de diabetes.

—¿Te gusta?

—Musho... es Iminie —el rubio se rió, lo mismo le había dicho Taehyung cuando se lo había dado "es una réplica idéntica tuya", había dicho.

Al ver que Jimin sacaba una maleta de debajo de la cama, Sua se separó del muñeco y le prestó toda la atención al rubio.

—¿Vas a guardal lopa ahí? —señaló la maleta mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella en la cama.

—Sí, ¿quieres ayudarme?

—¡Sí quero! —Jimin sonrió.

Caminó a su closet y los ojos de Sua se quedaron perdidos en el interior, no tanto por la ropa de muchos colores que llamaban su atención, sino que en este caso, por la cantidad de peluches que estaban colocados en la repisa de hasta arriba. Se podría decir que la mitad o si no es que un poco más de la mitad de ellos eran regalos por parte de Jackson desde el primer día en que lo había visto y hablado con él.

Sua se contuvo de pedir que bajará todos porque en primera, no eran de él y en segunda quería ayudar a Jimin a elegir su ropa.

Después de casi tres horas de sacar la ropa y de que Sua y él eligieran ropa para Jimin, más los objetos de higiene personal, por fin cerraron la maleta, bajaron a la sala y Jimin entró rápidamente a su cocina para preparar un pequeño pan con avellana para Sua y él en lo que volvían a la casa de los Jeon y preparaba la comida.

Al salir de la casa Jimin le pidió a Sua que esperara un momento, entró rápidamente y cuando volvió a salir, llevaba con él una hoja de un periódico viejo y unas tijeras, se hincó frente al rosal y con mucho cuidado de no espinarse, cortó un botón de una rosa, le quitó rápidamente las espinas, la envolvió en el periódico y se la entregó a Sua, guardó las tijeras en la maleta y volvieron al camino rumbo al autobús. 

En todo el trayecto de regreso a casa del más pequeño de la familia Jeon, Sua no dejó de sonreír sin dejar de ver a la bellísima rosa que Jimin le había regalado, sólo esperaría a que su hermano llegara para poder presumirle que Jiminie le quería más a él porque le había regalado una rosa y a Jungkook no.

En el transcurso en autobús las personas, sobre todo las de mayor edad veían a los dos, al pequeño y al rubio, entre extrañados y encantados al mismo tiempo. Sua no paraba de hacer reír a Jimin y la gente sonreía de igual forma al escuchar su risa o mirar su rostro que no podía controlar ninguna expresión de felicidad por las locuras y pensamientos del más pequeño.

—Perdona por preguntarlo tan repentinamente... —interrumpió una voz en medio de una carcajada por parte de Sua. 

Jimin se limpió una lágrima y volteó a ver hacia arriba. Un hombre de cabello negro, atractivo y con tal vez unos casi treinta años de edad miraba en su dirección con una pequeña pero simpática sonrisa en sus labios. Jimin y Sua también le miraron con atención, pues acababa de interrumpir una de sus anécdotas más interesantes.

—¿Si, pasa algo? —preguntó Jimin con una sonrisa, ocasionando que el hombre se sonrojara.

—Yo sólo me estaba haciendo una pregunta —le sonrió—. ¿Eres... su padre?

Jimin rió dulcemente, negando con su cabeza.

—No, sólo soy su niñero. 

—Oh... vaya, lo siento. Es que... no, nada. Olvídalo.

—¿Creyó que lo había secuestrado o algo así? —el señor abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y negó rápidamente.

—No, nada de eso. Es que me preguntaba que cómo le hacías para ser tan buen padre. Digo, eres joven y atractivo... —sus mejillas se tornaron rosas al igual que las de Jimin—. N-no me mal entiendas, uh..., no quiero sonar como un acosador, yo quería decir que... Dios —murmuró—. ¿Serás un buen padre cuando tengas hijos?

—Gracias —le sonrió Jimin.

—Uh. Sí...

Al ver que el señor ya no iba a decir nada más, Sua decidió seguir hablando con Jimin, quien no dejó de sonreír. Minutos más tarde, cuando tenían que bajar del autobús, el mismo señor que le había hablado a Jimin, le ayudó a bajar su maleta para después volver a subir al autobús cortando, sin embargo, de nuevo la historia que el pequeño Sua había vuelto a tratar de contar.

En casa como castigo de que Jimin le interrumpiera tantas veces —sólo habían sido dos—, le pidió que lo dejará peinar su cabello. 

Después de que colocara su bonita flor en un florero, sentó a Jimin en el suelo frente al sofá y corrió por uno de sus cepillos para el cabello, se subió al sillón y comenzó a cepillar el cabello de Jimin para comenzar con su trabajo. Jimin encendió la televisión y dejó el canal en donde de suerte se estaba transmitiendo su animación favorita, se quedó tan perdido en las imágenes que ni siquiera se había percatado del sonido de la puerta hasta que escuchó esa voz a la distancia.

—Hola, Sua —Jimin tragó saliva.

—Benvenido a casa, Ungu —sonrió Sua sin dejar de peinar a Jimin.

El castaño junto con el rubio se miraron a los ojos, Jungkook apretó la mandíbula sin saber si era buena idea saludar o no, pero antes de siquiera poder "asentir" en forma de saludo hacia Jimin, el rubio frunció el ceño volviendo a mirar a la televisión.

Ayer me despedí de él y no respondió, se lo merece. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin decir nada, Jungkook subió a su habitación echando humo por las orejas.

¡Como si quisiera saludarlo! Aventó su maleta con su ropa sucia al suelo y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, esto era una pesadilla y más ahora que sus padres no iban a estar durante unos días. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿por qué merecía tal castigo? Tomó una de sus almohadas y con ella cubrió su rostro, soltó un gran gritó que quedó atrapado en ella.

—Oye Sua... —habló Jimin en el momento en el que comenzaron los comerciales de nuevo.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Si vas a querer que vayamos por un helado?

—¡Siiiiiii! 

—Vale... —sonrió.

—¿Ya horita? —preguntó Sua bajando del sillón y colocándose a un costado de Jimin.

—No, ahorita no. Después de comer, será nuestro postre —Sua infló sus mejillas pero Jimin las aplastó con sus dos manos, al hacerlo se hizo un ruido demasiado comprometedor y ambos rieron.

El menor dejó de jugar con el cabello de Jimin y rápidamente se pasó al pequeño espacio en el centro de sus piernas cruzadas y no apartó su mirada de los ojos de su niñero.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Poyemos comei ya? —Jimin soltó una pequeña risita.

—Tengo que hacer la comida, me tardaré un rato...

—¡No impolta! ¡Yo espelo!

—Bueno, en ese caso puedes ver un rato la tele o ir a jugar.

—Voy a llamal a Ungu pala que juegue conmigo.

—Entonces ve por él en lo que yo empiezo a hacer de comer.

Sin la necesidad de que Jimin lo repitiera dos veces, Sua salió corriendo hacia la planta alta de la casa. Jimin sonrío negando con la cabeza dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sua entró sin tocar la puerta del castaño y sin más tomó la mano de Jungkook y lo llevó corriendo a la planta baja sin que su hermano se resistiera, estaba cansado por el entrenamiento pero tampoco quería hacer llorar a su hermano diciendo que no quería jugar con él en ese momento, simplemente lo siguió. Cuando llegaron a la sala, lo sentó en el sofá y tomó un par de muñecos que tenía escondidos debajo del mueble para que jugara con ellos.

—¡Ungu! —Jimin se asomó asustado por el grito del menor un rato después.

—Sua~ —Jimin abrió su boca en cámara lenta, esta era la primera vez que veía sonreír al castaño y al mismo tiempo ser tan tierno con alguien más, pero claro. Sua... era su hermano.

Con cuidado de no interrumpir aquél inesperado momento, volvió a poner atención a lo que había en la cocina para poder terminar de hacer la comida. 

—Ungu... —volvió a llamar el menor a Jungkook. 

—¿Mmm? —lo volteó a ver mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Tú sabía que la floles son monitas si se siemblan con amol? —preguntó con su mirada aún puesta en el muñeco en sus manos mientras acomodaba las manitas de la misma forma en que Goku las ponía para hacer un kame hame ha.

—¿Quién te dijo eso Sua? —cuestionó mirando a su hermano, porque sí, tal vez su padre era un poco cursi cuidando las flores de su casa y dedicándole frases a su mamá pero no tan cursi para decir algo así. 

—Iminie —sonrió enormemente.

Jungkook buscó a Jimin con la mirada hasta ver que estaba ocupado en la cocina, sonrió de lado sin apartar su mirada de la espalda de Jimin.

—Ungu~ —volvió a llamarlo Sua. 

—¿Si?

—No vaya a reíl —le amenazó el pequeño .

—No me reiré, lo prometo.

—Yo... —Sua sonrió, se acercó a la oreja de Jungkook y susurró—. Cleo que Iminie es una flol... 

—¿Por qué crees eso? —enarcó una ceja.

—Poque Iminie es monito...

—Pero es un niño.

—Un nino monito —sonrió Sua y Jungkook no pudo hacer otra cosa más que revolver el cabello del menor.

Un rato después, la casa olía demasiado bien. Los dos hermanos no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Jimin sin que éste se diera cuenta, aunque Jungkook no quería aceptar el hecho de que Jimin sabía en verdad cómo cocinar, se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

Cuando por fin fue el momento de sentarse en la mesa, a Sua le encantó ver todo lo que el rubio había preparado para ellos, la comida de Jimin lucía exquisita y sabía exquisita. Sin duda sabía mejor que la comida que preparaba su madre. Sin embargo, como a Jungkook no le gustaba dar buenos cumplidos a la gente que no fuera de su familia o a sus amigos más cercanos, no le dijo nada y sólo se la comió en silencio. 

—Jeon —lo llamó Jimin sin dirigirle la mirada por estar limpiando la mejilla de Sua llena de comida.

—¿Si?

—Voy a ir con Sua por un helado al rato.

—Teminando de comei —corrigió Sua—, a Ungu le toca lavai los platos —sonrió traviesamente.

—No es neces...

—Lo haré, ustedes vayan por el helado.

—¿Seguro? —Jimin lo volteó a ver un poco sorprendido, Jungkook sólo asintió.

—Gracias.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio y escuchando el masticar del pequeño, Jungkook nos les quitaba un sólo ojo de encima, claro, sin que ellos lo notaran. Las sonrisas de Jimin a su hermano por lo menos le hicieron atragantarse unas tres veces y no tenía ni la menor idea del por qué. 

Terminando de comer, Jungkook le pidió a Sua que fuera a lavar sus dientes, Jimin y él recogieron los platos sucios de la mesa sin decirse ni una sola palabra y los llevaron a lavaplatos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a secarlos? —preguntó Jimin tímido e inseguro.

—Así estoy bien, gracias —respondió secamente el castaño, Jimin bufó.

—Okey... —rodó los ojos pero no salió de la cocina, se quedó observando cómo Jungkook lavaba los platos con suma delicadeza a pesar de ser un jugador de fútbol americano.

Una vez en casa de Jackson, había visto cómo el peli negro al agarrar un plato para lavar, lo había roto por la mitad cuando lo estaba tallando y ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible, sinceramente había sorprendido un poco a Jimin.

Ambos chicos escucharon los pasos de Sua acercarse rápidamente a donde ellos estaban y los dos voltearon por inercia hacia la puerta de la cocina. El pequeño entró con el florero favorito de su madre entre sus manos con una enorme y brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Ungu! ¡miya! —se paró al lado de su hermano y éste miró hacia abajo.

—¿Y esa rosa? —enarcó una ceja, parecía..., ¿enojado?.

—Es mía —respondió con un brillo en sus ojos su hermano al mirar de la rosa a Jungkook.

—¿No te ha dicho mamá que no cortes las rosas del jardín? —regañó, de inmediato, los ojitos de Sua se humedecieron.

—No la cortó, yo se la he dado del jardín de MI casa —respondió Jimin mientras negaba con la cabeza por el comentario de Jungkook.

—Iminie quere más a Sua que a Ungu —fue el 'insulto' para Jungkook. Los dos se quedaron callados observando al menor, quien inflaba sus mejillas.

Era obvio para los dos mayores que Jimin nunca querría a un chico 'homofóbico' como Jungkook..., o tal vez podría llegar a pasar, Jeon no era feo... Lástima que no le gustaran los hombres como a Jimin y lo mirara con cierto horror y enojo cada que se llegaban a encontrar en la uni. Por lo menos sólo era frío y distante cuando él estaba en su casa. Jimin soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Será mejor que vayamos por el helado —interrumpió Jimin el incómodo silencio que los había envuelto a los tres.

Jungkook asintió y siguió lavando los platos, Sua sonrío y salieron los dos de la cocina dejando a Jungkook solo. Escuchó como Jimin le pedía que subiera por un suéter y después de unos minutos la puerta cerrarse.

Terminando de alzar todo, Jungkook decidió subir un rato a su habitación para bañarse y ponerse la ropa para ir a su trabajo en lo que los dos volvían de la paletería, planeaba esperar a que llegaran pero unos minutos después de terminarse de arreglar, recibió un mensaje de su jefe pidiendo que llegara un poco antes pues uno de sus compañeros no iba a poder ir a la cafetería, decidió dejar una pequeña nota sobre la mesa, a un lado de la rosa que Sua le había mostrado y salió de la casa.

El helado de Jungkook venía escurriéndose en la mano de Jimin, cada vez tenía más ganas de tirarlo en el primer bote de basura que se le cruzara enfrente, pero por petición de Sua no podía hacerlo. Llegaron a casa y llamaron al castaño un par de veces pero no respondió, colocaron el helado en el congelador y decidieron poner una película en la televisión de la sala, Sua bajó una cobija de su cuarto y se tapó junto con Jimin en el sillón.

Media película después el rubio notó como Sua empezaba a quedarse dormido, lo recostó a su lado en el sillón, detuvo la película y se puso de pie para ir a la cocina tomar un vaso de agua, al pasar al lado de la mesa observó un pedazo de papel y lo tomó para poder leer lo que decía.

Iba a doblar la hoja para guardarla en su pantalón pero en la parte de hasta abajo y con letra muy, muy pequeña había escrito algo más, Jimin sonrió tontamente.

"Tal vez... no es tan frío como aparenta ser en la Universidad".

Siguió hasta la cocina sirvió un vaso de agua y luego volvió con Sua quien seguía dormido en el sofá, el rubio lo cargo en sus brazos y volvió a poner play a la película.

Al llegar Jungkook a casa, le extrañó no encontrar las luces prendidas de la entrada de la casa, el jardín o de alguna recámara de la parte de arriba, no era tan tarde como creía, de hecho había llegado media hora antes de las diez, pues habían decidido cerrar un poco más temprano por una cita que tenía su jefe con su esposa.

Entró sin hacer ruido y prendió la luz del pasillo, se quitó el saco y desató sus zapatos, cuando hubo terminado de quitárselos, se quedó observando hacia dentro de la casa, escuchó el leve sonido de voces más no entendía lo que decían, frunció el ceño comenzando a enojarse.

¿Cómo era posible que Jimin metiera a extraños a su casa? Dios mío, no lo podía creer. ¿Con qué derecho? Sólo había estado unas pocas fuera y, ¿había aprovechado para invitar a alguien?

Caminó furioso hacia la sala de estar pero se detuvo a penas pudo ver claramente, pues lo único que encontró fue que la televisión estaba encendida y Park junto con Sua estaban plácidamente dormidos en el sofá, sacó aire el aire contenido de sus pulmones y por alguna extraña razón una leve sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios al verlos de esa manera, los dos abrazados como varias veces había visto a su madre hacer con Sua.

Dejó la bolsa que traía en su mano sobre la pequeña mesa frente a la televisión y regresó hasta quedar frente a los dos, agarró el control del DVD y la televisión. Apagó todo dejando la casa en completo silencio, sólo se escuchaban las profundas respiraciones del rubio y los pequeños y suaves ronquidos de su hermano.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a ellos y tomó la cobija de Sua que estaba en el suelo, con cuidado trató de tapar el cuerpo de los dos, Jimin se removió al sentir un cosquilleo en su brazo y trató de abrir los ojos.

—¿Jungkook? —habló con voz rasposa y con un ojo entreabierto.

—Perdón... —Jimin negó.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó volviendo a cerrar los ojos, Jungkook reprimió una risa.

—Nueve cuarenta y seis, ¿tienes cómo ir a tu casa? Ya es tarde. Puedo llevarte si... —Jimin negó lentamente mientras bostezaba.

—Me voy a quedar esta semana que no van a estar tus padres. Tu mamá me lo ha pedido, me dijo que ocupara la habitación de huéspedes —murmuró.

Jungkook se quedó tieso en su lugar, por un momento creyó que perdería el equilibrio.

¡¿Por qué no le había dicho nada al respecto?!

Oh.

Tal vez si lo trató de hacer...

Si no hubiera salido como loco en la mañana porque se le había hecho tarde para ir a entrenar, hubiera escuchado lo que tenía que decirle. Todo por culpa del rubio y por haberse presentado tan repentinamente ayer en su casa. ¡Sólo había podido dormir tres horas! ¡Tres horas de las siete u ocho a las que estaba acostumbrado a dormir!

—¿Estás... molesto? —preguntó Jimin sacando a Jungkook de su trance.

—No.

—¿Seguro? —volvió a preguntar.

—Seguro... —bufó—, he traído un pequeño pastel para cenar —los ojos de Jimin estaban mirándolo directamente tanto que dejó de respirar por una milésima de segundo. Se puso de pie de un salto.

—Vale, ahora despierto a Sua.

—Gracias...

Rascó su nuca sin saber que más decir y prácticamente corrió hacia la cocina. Escuchó a Jimin llamar repetidas veces a Sua, luego a los dos reír y el grito de alegría de Sua al saber que iban a cenar pastel. Jungkook agarró platos, cucharas, tazas y la leche de chocolate del refrigerador. Caminó de nuevo hacia la sala, donde Sua se encontraba apachurrando las mejillas de su niñero simplemente porque estaban rosadas y le parecía de lo más tierno al pequeño.

—¿Pueden pasar el pastel a la mesa? —preguntó llamando la atención de los dos.

—Claro —respondió Jimin sonriente y Jungkook retiró la mirada hacia la mesa, la nota que había dejado ya no estaba, supuso que la había leído y por lo tanto tirado a la basura.

—Aquí está —dijo el rubio colocándose muy cerca de Jungkook.

—Gracias —dio un paso hacia la izquierda alejándose un poco del chico, Jimin lo notó, hizo una mueca y caminó de nuevo al sillón para recoger la cobija que se había vuelto a caer, Jungkook no dejó de mirar lo que hacía.

—Ungu~ —el pequeño jaló el pantalón de Jungkook para llamar su atención.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el castaño volteando a ver a Sua.

—Hay helayo pala ti en el refli.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Iminie lo compó pala ti... —Jungkook cargó a Sua.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Es el helado de chicle que odio?

—¡No! —rió Sua—. Lo compó poque Iminie no legaló una flol a Ungu... Iminie no quelía que Ungu se sintiela tliste.

—Oh —volteó buscando a Jimin pero no lo encontró.

—¿Ungu...?

—Dime.

—Iminie es mío, no es pala ti.

—Ya lo sé, Sua —Jungkook rió.

Después de dejar a Sua dormido en su habitación, Jimin salió con una sonrisa en su rostro, caminó hacia la habitación que le correspondía y antes de llegar, la puerta de al lado se abrió y pudo observar a un Jungkook con lo que parecía ser su pijama, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones deportivos de color gris oscuro, Jimin tragó saliva pero siguió el camino a su habitación.

—Oye —escuchó al castaño llamarlo y volteó dudoso—. Gracias...

—¿Eh? —enarcó una ceja el rubio— ¿por qué me agradeces?

—Sua me dijo lo del helado.

—Ah... claro, no hay de qué —suponiendo que era lo único que iba a decir volvió a darle la espalda tomando la manija de la puerta de su habitación.

—Y también gracias por quedarte a cuidar de Sua... creo que le agradas demasiado.

—Lo sé —rió Jimin, volteando sólo la cabeza para ver a Jungkook, se estaba rascando tímidamente la cabeza pero de sólo tener levantado el brazo dejó que Jimin pudiera observar el bicep fuertemente marcado de Jungkook, tragó saliva—, me alegra pasar tiempo con él.

—Sí, yo...

—Estoy cansado —interrumpió Jimin—, que tengas buena noche, Jeon.

Sin más entró a su habitación, respiró un par de veces y hasta que hubo escuchado la puerta del castaño cerrarse caminó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Se quitó la sudadera para empezar a ponerse la pijama y una hoja cayó al suelo, Jimin la levantó y la abrió para volver a ver el interior de ésta. 

"Tengo que salir a trabajar... regreso en la noche, tal vez antes de las once, sino un poco después, te encargo a mi hermano, por favor no dejes que coma tantas golosinas, no quiero que engorde.

Gracias por la comida... estuvo muy ri"

Hubieras terminado de escribir lo último en lugar de rayarlo... aún se puede ver... idiota. Pensó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Guardó la hoja de papel en su maleta y en menos de tres minutos ya tenía puesta su pijama, se metió debajo de las cobijas y sonriendo por última vez, se dejó atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. 4

Al cuarto para las siete a.m. Jimin se encontraba dándole por décima vez una vuelta al parque que estaba cerca de la heladería a la que había ido con Sua ayer, no estaba tan lejos de casa de los Jeon, por lo que había optado por ir a ese lugar.

El frío viento empezaba ya a molestarle un poco, pues el que su ropa estuviera ya húmeda por el sudor de haber corrido, no lo ayudaba en que siguiera manteniendo la misma temperatura con la que había comenzado a correr.

A las siete terminó de hacer sus estiramientos y decidió volver a casa caminando para que de esa forma su respiración se fuera calmando. Y, ya de paso observaría el cambio en los colores del cielo cuando el sol comenzara a salir. Jimin iba a llegar a tomar un baño y a arreglarse como acostumbraba a hacer todos los días, sólo que ésta semana sería en casa del castaño y por consecuencia no podría estar solamente con los pantalones puestos e ir a hacer los quehaceres en toda la casa vestido de esa manera.

Jungkook, por su parte se había despertado quince minutos antes de que su alarma programada a las siete de la mañana sonara. 

Se levantó con el costado -por debajo de las costillas-, un poco adolorido por culpa de Yugyeom y la tacleada que le había dado el día de ayer mientras entrenaban. Se puso de pie y caminó al baño para poder ponerse un parche caliente y hacer que el dolor dejara de causarle molestias, cepillo un poco su cabello y se cambió la ropa por un short y sudadera del equipo de la Universidad, guardó su cambio de ropa y otras cosas en su maleta de deporte y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a ninguno de los dos bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Prendió las luces y empezó a buscar cosas en el refrigerador, tenían que ir pronto a comprar la despensa si no querían quedarse sin comida. 

Jungkook terminó de hacer su desayuno y se sentó en la isla de la cocina observando con los ojos entrecerrados el florero en la mesa a lo lejos. Terminó de desayunar en menos de diez minutos y volvió al piso de arriba, lavó sus dientes, tomó sus cosas para irse a entrenar de nuevo con el equipo esa mañana. 

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y rápidamente, agarró las llaves de su auto junto con las de la casa y se puso los tenis. Al abrir la puerta se detuvo de forma abrupta al encontrar al rubio frente a él con la llave en su mano derecha preparada para introducirla en la cerradura y en con su otra mano sosteniendo una botella a la altura de sus labios terminando de tomar un trago de agua, al parecer.

—¿Jimin? —preguntó Jungkook.

Jimin tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente y cuello, algunos mechones de su rubio cabello estaban pegados a su frente y sus mejillas estaban un poco más sonrojadas de lo normal.

—Oh. Buenos días —le sonrió levemente. Jungkook se hizo a un lado y Jimin pasó por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y él.

—Buenos días... —susurró Jungkook mientras lo veía entrar a casa como si fuera la suya propia.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó mientras se agachaba para quitarse los tenis.

—¿Eh? Ah... sí.

—Suerte entonces —dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

—Te encargo a Sua —susurró Jungkook y fue entonces que Jimin lo volteó a ver y le dedicó una sonrisa de nuevo.

—No te preocupes —las mejillas de Jimin estaban un poco más coloradas y hacían que se viera aún más tierno, la piel de Jungkook de erizo ante tal pensamiento y cerró rápidamente la puerta detrás de él con la respiración algo agitada. 

Estaba volviéndose loco, no. El rubio lo iba a volver loco, lo mejor era ir a entrenar y despejar su mente un buen rato... sí, eso era lo mejor. 

"No me gustan los hombres, me gustan las chicas, no me gustan los hombres como Jimin... No me gusta Jimin..." Se fue repitiendo en su cabeza todo el trayecto hacia la Universidad. 

Jimin subió rápidamente las escaleras y se apresuró a tomar un baño, le gustaba hacer ejercicio, sí... pero sentir su cuerpo todo pegajoso por el sudor o los olores a macho en todo hombre, no estaba en sus planes. Salió del baño con su ropa ya puesta y una toalla al rededor de su cuello para no mojar su ropa con las gotas que escurrían de su cabello, se asomó al cuarto de Sua y lo vio aún durmiendo. Bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina, se encontró con el desayuno ya preparado, al parecer Jungkook tenía buen corazón a pesar de no gustarle su presencia ahí con ellos. Calentó el desayuno y minutos más tarde subió a levantar a Sua los dos bajaron de la mano y desayunaron juntos.

🐾

Jimin secó su mano en su pantalón y sacó su celular contestando la llamada y colocándolo rápidamente sobre su hombro e inclinando la cabeza para atraparlo con su oreja y que no se cayera a la tina.

—¿Hola?

—¡Yo!

—¿A qué se debe tú llamada? —sonrió volviendo a su trabajo, Sua no dejaba de jugar con su patito de hule, y un par de soldados hundiéndolos en el agua.

—Juhoon está dormido.

—Ah... ¿estás tomándote un descanso?

—Sí, se podría decir. ¿Cómo te va con tu hijo? —Jimin volvió a sonreír.

—Bien, todo va bien con Sua y extrañamente bien con lo demás.

—¿De verdad? Creí que estarías sufriendo porque hice que cambiaras por completo tus planes que tenías para pasar tus vacaciones.

—Sí, tal vez hay momentos en que me quedo pensando en cómo hacerte pagar por eso, pero ya será después. ¿Porqué tanto interés en saber si de verdad me va bien? ¿Crees que soy tan malo en este trabajo?

—Dah~ No es eso, pero que no eres el niñero de una familia cualquiera. 

—Tampoco son Aliens o vienen de otro mundo, Taehyung.

—... ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo son? —Jimin rodó los ojos.

—Serían de tu familia.

—¡YAH! ¡Park Jimin!

—Lo siento, lo tenía que decir —ambos rieron.

—Tsch... entonces... ¿cómo te ha ido con... el que no debe ser nombrado? 

—Pues, lo normal.

—¿Qué es 'lo normal'? 

—Bueno, no es o ha sido TAN grosero... no sé si me entiendas.

—No, no lo hago, paara nada. Explícate.

—Me refiero a que..., pensé que me dedicaría miradas de asco o evitaría el verme a la cara, tal vez hacerme groserías como algunas personas en la universidad pero...

—¿Pero...?

—Él actúa muy... normal. 

—Mmm... ¿no será que le gustas?

—¿Yo? Por favor, sabes que no le gustan los chicos. Y con las miraditas que me da en los pasillos o cuando hablo con Jackson dudo mucho en lo que acabas de decir.

—Pero te mira —guiñó un ojo a pesar de que Jimin no podía verlo a través del teléfono—. Y de todos modos, ninguno de los dos lo sabe, por lo menos yo nunca lo he visto con alguna chica... ¿tu sí?

—No... pero es que las chicas que acostumbran a estar a su alrededor, son muy empalagosas. Por eso creo que logro entender un poco el por qué se aleja de ellas.

—Puros pretextos, algunas de ellas no son feas... y los chicos tenemos necesidades, dudo mucho que él siga siendo virgen cuando tiene de dónde elegir.

—Buen punto. Pero...

—Entonces... teniendo en cuenta eso y el echo de que siempre o la mayoría de las veces en que Wang se acerca o está contigo él aparece todo indignado, eso no significa que te odie y tu no le gustes ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Ajá... Pero aún así no creo que tengas la razón.

—Allá tú. Ya me contarás después los avances entre ustedes dos. Quiero estar al tanto de cómo es que otro disque 'muy hétero cae a tus pies'.

—Mmhm...

—¿Qué haces? ¿Te estás bañando?

—No, yo no. Estoy bañando a Sua.

—Aww... ¿Puedes poner el altavoz? necesito escuchar su vocecita~

—Espera... ya puedes hablar. 

—¡Hola Sua! Soy amigo de Jiminie~ me llamo Taehyung~ por favor cuida a mi amigo. 

—Te... ¿Teliun? —preguntó Sua y Jimin sonrió.

—Dile TaeTae.

—Sua va a cuidal a Iminie, TeTe. No peocupe~

—Confío en ti Sua.

—Si~ —Jimin quitó el altavoz.

—Tengo que colgar, ¿te marco luego?

—Sip.

—Vale, cuídate Minie~

—Igual tu Taehyunie~

—Love u~ 

—Same~ —colgó y a los minutos terminó de bañar a Sua.

Jungkook llegó a casa casi casi como un zombie, no se había podido concentrar las primeras horas del entrenamiento y había conseguido varios golpes en todo el cuerpo a causa de eso, había estado muy distraído, algo que no era usual en él pues hasta el coach se había dado cuenta de ello y había sido regañado un par de veces para que pusiera más atención. 

Jimin notó la actitud un poco decaída del castaño más un par de muecas que éste hacía mientras trataba de acomodarse en el sofá y nada más no había posición cómoda cuando había recibido golpes y tecleadas en todas partes de su cuerpo. Un poco dudoso, Jimin subió rápidamente a su habitación a buscar algo en su maleta.

Sua se encontraba jugando en su consola y no le prestaba atención alguna a su hermano, Jungkook aprovechó la falta de atención y se recostó a lo largo del sofá, cerró los ojos... no quería ir a trabajar... se sentía fatal y sólo tenía unas enormes ganas de dormir.

Unos pequeños golpecitos en su frente llamaron su atención y abrió los ojos encontrándose con Jimin, de pie a un lado del sofá observándolo desde arriba.

—Toma... —le tendió a Jungkook una pequeña pastilla y un vaso con agua. 

—¿Eh? —se sentó lentamente e hizo una mueca aguantando no soltar un quejido y hacer preocupar a Sua.

—Es una pastilla para el dolor —el castaño enarcó una ceja, aún no comprendía por qué le estaba dando una pastilla o en todo caso 'ayudando', Jimin bufó—, vi la envoltura del parche caliente fuera del bote de la basura del baño —Jungkook lo miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro—. No me mires así, simplemente no me gusta que las personas sientan ningún tipo dolor. No es muy bonito que digamos.

—Gracias —estiró la mano para tomar el vaso y sin querer rozo la mano de Jimin, el rubio pensó que la retiraría rápidamente de ahí pero no lo hizo.

Tomó la pastilla y le sonrió por primera vez desde que lo había visto en la casa, el corazón de Jimin tembló, tragó saliva mientras observaba al castaño beber el agua pues de repente parecía estar más sediento de lo normal. Jungkook abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Jimin sobre él, intentó seguir tragando pero el agua se le atoró en la garganta haciendo que empezara a toser bruscamente, el rubio reaccionó y golpeó -no tan fuerte-, la espalda de Jungkook.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jimin.

—S-sí —la voz de Jungkook sonaba rasposa a causa de la tos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Jimin tratando de controlar no soltar una carcajada frente al castaño.

—¿Cómo que qué me ha pasado? Abro los ojos y te encuentro observándome, eso ha pasado —volteó a ver a Jimin entre serio y con una pequeña mueca en sus labios por el ardor que había quedado en su garganta por tanto toser.

Oh, Jimin no esperaba escuchar eso por parte de Jeon Jungkook.

—¿Te pongo nervioso Jeon? —le sonrió coqueto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

—¿Por qué deberías? —contestó lo más tranquilo que pudo a pesar de sentir que explotaba por dentro.

—No lo sé —sonrió Jimin hincándose de hombros.

—Pues si tú no lo sabes ¿cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?.

—Yah, no seas grosero. Sólo estoy tratando de entablar una conversación con el hermano mayor del pequeño al que cuido.

—Yo no soy grosero —volteó a ver a Sua tratando de evitar mirar a Jimin a los ojos.

—Sí, si lo eres.

—No, no es verdad.

—Que sí. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no eres grosero con el niñero de tu hermano —Jungkook volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—No soy grosero contigo.

—Sí, si lo eres...

—¡No lo soy! —los dos se quedaron callados mirándose a los ojos.

—Ungu~ ¿poqué Ungu glita a Iminie? —preguntó Sua dejando de jugar.

—Sua~ Jungkook es un grosero conmigo ¿verdad? —Jimin actuó como si estuviera llorando, se cubrió la cara con ambas de sus manos y empezó a hacer como si estuviera llorando, con todo y suspiros y movimientos de hombros subiendo y bajando. El pequeño sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarlo, Jimin se agachó quedando a la altura de Sua y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—¡No te acelqué a Iminie! ¡Ungu malo! —le gritó enojado el menor mientras abrazaba a Jimin.

Jimin se asomó por sobre el hombro de Sua y le enseñó la lengua a Jungkook, el castaño rodó los ojos y se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Jimin.

—Como soy grosero y Sua ya no me quiere, voy a ir a comprarme una bolsa enorme de dulces y no les voy a dar. Porque soy malo con Jimin y el peor hermano mayor. 

Sua, al escuchar la palabra 'dulces' se separó de Jimin y volteó ver a su hermano con enormes y brillantes ojos. 

—Sua quiele muto a Ungu~ 

—No es verdad... quieres más a Jiminie que a mí —señaló al rubio detrás de él. 

"JIMINIE" esa palabra quedó razonando en la cabeza del rubio tanto que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar o decir sobre ello.

Sua negó rápidamente con su cabeza y alzó las manos para que su hermano lo cargara, Jungkook sonrió y alzó a Sua en sus brazos.

—Sua quere más a Ungu... —le sonrió.

—¿Aunque yo sea un grosero? —el pequeño asintió frenéticamente.

—¿Ungu va a dal un dulce a Sua?

—No sólo te voy a dar uno, te voy a dar muuuchos dulces —Sua sonrió y abrazó a su hermano fuertemente.

Jimin no podía creer lo que veía, Jungkook acababa de sobornar a su pequeño hermano y lo peor de todo era que su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente por culpa de la mirada y sonrisa triunfadora que le estaba dedicando el castaño en ese momento. 

Era una de las sonrisas más... bonitas que Jimin había visto. 

A parte... ¿Desde cuándo Jungkook lo había empezado a tratar como si Jimin fuera una persona normal? ¿o de dónde había sacado el 'Jiminie'? Porque si mal no recordaba, hasta hace dos días el castaño lo miraba mal y ni siquiera le prestaba atención... ¡es más, hasta quería que renunciara a ser el niñero de Sua! ¿qué lo había echo cambiar de opinión? 

Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué motivo no actuaban como en la Universidad, allá ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra o se miraba, mucho menos se sonreían como si fueran amigos como en ese momento, todo era tan... raro.

¿A caso Sua estaba causando que los dos empezaran a soportarse el uno al otro? 

Jimin observó como Sua había comenzado a jugar con las mejillas de Jungkook causando que éste hiciera algunas caras graciosas, las miradas de ambos chicos se encontraron por accidente, Jimin no pudo evitar sonreírle y Jungkook no pudo voltear la cabeza para ocultar su leve sonrojo.


	5. 5

Al día siguiente cuando Jimin llegó de correr no se encontró con el castaño pero sí otra vez con el desayuno ya listo. Tomó una ducha y levantó al pequeño, Jimin iba a servir un poco de jugo pero al abrir el refrigerador lo único con lo que se encontró fue con un interior vacío, rodó los ojos y tomó una botella de leche a la mitad, le sirvió a Sua y lo poco que quedó se lo tomó él.

—Sua~ —llamó Jimin mientras veía al pequeño desayunar.

—Iminie~ —imitó al rubio.

—¿Vamos al rato al super mercado?

—¡Siiiii~! —gritó emocionado y con una enorme sonrisa.

—Termina de desayunar, nos arreglamos y nos vamos ¿vale? —le sonrió Jimin, Sua asintió.

Como prometió, terminando de desayunar los dos y de que Sua le ayudó a lavar los platos y luego subieron para que el rubio pudiera vestir al pequeño, bajaron las escaleras para poder ir al super mercado. Jimin buscó las llaves de la camioneta y al encontrarlas sonrió, Sua antes de salir corrió al baño y Jimin se quedó esperándolo recargado en el marco del ventanal que daba hacia el jardín.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de repente asustándolo, se volteó para asegurarse que no fuera algún extraño pues sus padres estaban de viaje y Jungkook se suponía que seguía en su entrenamiento hasta las dos o tres de la tarde, sin embargo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a Jungkook entrando a la casa con su maleta colgando del hombro y que a los segundos dejó caer al suelo como si fuera un costal de papas. Cerró la puerta y empezó a desabrochar sus tenis. Jimin llegó hasta él y se le quedó observando, éste al enderezarse se sorprendió al ver al chico frente a él.

—Y luego te quejas del por qué uno se ahoga con el agua —le recriminó. Jimin rodó los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Sólo deberías de contestar con un 'Hola' y no con una indirecta por lo que pasó ayer —Jungkook bufó.

—Hola —saludó a Jimin.

—Hola, Jungkook. ¿No tenías entrenamiento? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Hoy sólo es rutina en el gimnasio, cómo es menos pesado el tiempo se va más rápido, es como ir a un gimnasio, por eso he vuelto más temprano —se explicó Jungkook mientras tomaba de nuevo su maleta—. Son tres días en el campo y dos en el gimnasio, para que no te sorprendas la próxima vez que me veas llegar a casa temprano.

—Oh... vaya, pensé que sólo corrían en el campo y lanzaban el balón...

—No, también hay que hacer fuerza, en las piernas y en los brazos, no puedes pararte en medio del campo y esperar a que traten de quitarte el balón sin intentar luchar por el —río Jungkook—. ¿Van a algún lado? —preguntó al ver las llaves de la camioneta en la mano del rubio.

—Ah... sí, a comprar la despensa. No hay nada para la comida... ¿quieres ir? —si quería ir, pero estaba tan cansado que sus piernas y brazos tardaban en reaccionar—. Está bien, quédate a descansar, desde ayer que te veo sin fuerzas...

—Sí, perdón. 

—No te preocupes, ¿necesitas algo en especial? Suzy me dijo que comprara lo que hiciera falta pero no sé si hay algo que compres por separado o comas, como proteínas o algo así.

¿Por qué Jimin había empezado a comportarse amable con él? No, más bien... ¿desde qué momento se habían empezado a hablar como si fueran... amigos?

—¿Te puedo encargar una pomada, vendas y parches? 

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Qué tal pastillas para el dolor muscular? Conozco algunas bastante buenas.

—Sí... podrían ser de gran ayuda.

—No hay problema —le sonrió.

—¡Ungu! ¿va ir con nosotos? —corrió hacia su hermano al verlo platicando con Jimin.

—Me voy a quedar, me duele el cuerpo —Sua hizo una cara triste—, haz caso en todo lo que te diga Jimin y no te separes de él. 

—Si~ 

—Cuídalo por favor —le pidió el castaño a Jimin—. Y tú —volteó a ver a Sua con sus ojos entrecerrados—, ni se te ocurra soltar la mano de Jimin o no te comprará ningún dulce.

—Si~ —respondió Sua pensando que le había dicho.

Jimin y Jungkook rieron, el castaño le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Sua y dejó que los dos salieran de la casa, no sin antes susurrarle a Jimin:

—Le gustan las bolsas de bombones que hay en las cajas, al final puedes comprarla —Jimin simplemente le había sonreído mientras asentía.

¿Cómo será el tener un hijo? Se preguntó Jungkook y luego negó rápidamente, aún era muy joven para estar pensando en tener hijos.

Una hora después Jimin detuvo el carrito en una de las cajas y empezó a dejar todos los artículos que habían seleccionado entre Sua y él en la banda móvil.

—¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba? —preguntó la chica que lo estaba atendiendo, Jimin sonrió.

—Sí, gracias.

Una vez terminó de pagar y guardar las cosas en bolsas, pasaron a la farmacia por el encargo de Jungkook y Sua se ofreció a llevar la bolsa de su hermano en lo que caminaban hasta la camioneta. Sua corrió a abrir la puerta de atrás y entró para esperar a Jimin mientras el mayor guardaba las cosas en la cajuela.

—¡Park! —gritaron a lo lejos, Jimin dejó la bolsa que sostenía y volteó hacia atrás.

—Hey~ —Jimin sonrió y saludó al pelinegro quien se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. 

—¿Qué haces por aquí, Chim? —preguntó ya estando frente a él. 

—De compras, no había nada para comer. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Vine a conseguir unas cosas que necesita mi tío para su taller y algo para comer —dio dos pasos hacia atrás y observó con detenimiento al chico frente a él.

Jimin llevaba puestos unos pantalones ajustados a sus piernas dejando notar sus trabajados muslos y de los que Jackson estaba siempre atento a ellos. Y más porque Jimin por lo regular, usaba pantalones que estaban rotos o de las rodillas o de los muslos dejando expuesta la piel suficiente para que por lo menos se pudiera ver que no era un chico flacucho como tal sino que trabajaba demasiado su cuerpo, también llevaba un jersey negro de cuello largo. Esas prendas hacían que el rubio se viera aún más cal... tierno de lo que ya era.

—¿Sigues yendo a correr en las mañanas? —preguntó Jackson tomando una bolsa y colocándola en un espacio vacío en la cajuela. 

—Sabes que no lo puedo dejar de hacer, llevo ya un tiempo yendo a correr, y con los ejercicios que hago en las clases de baile, ya es una costumbre. 

—Iminie~ toma —Sua bajó de la camioneta sólo para entregarle la bolsa de la farmacia.

—Gracia, Sua —tomó la bolsa y la guardó en otra.

—¿Sua? —preguntó Jackson mientras ayudaba a pasar cosas al carro.

—Nackson... —respondió el pequeño con un leve ceño fruncido, Jimin se quedó mirando de uno al otro.

—¿Se conocen? —cuestionó inclinando la cabeza.

—Sí, bueno, no mucho pero cuando llegamos a ir a casa de Jungkook siempre está jugando con Suzy.

—Oh.

—¿Por qué están los dos aquí?

—Soy su niñero —Jimin le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Sua.

—Oh, vaya. No me dijiste que habías aceptado el trabajo.

—He estado ocupado... 

El peli negro mordió su labio mientras observaba a Jimin.

—Sexy~ —pensó Jackson en voz alta.

—Deja de decir ese tipo de palabras frente al niño y mejor ayúdame con las bolsas.

—Sí, sí, en eso estoy... 

—Iminie ¿conoces? —preguntó Sua mientras observaba al peli negro.

—Jackson es un amigo de la Universidad, juega en el mismo equipo que tu hermano pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías.

El peli negro tomó al rubio de la cintura pegando la espalda de Jimin contra su pecho, Sua no apartó la mirada de la mano que sostenía el cuerpo de Jimin e infló sus mejillas y aún más cuando vio a Jackson darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla. 

Abrió los ojos, rápidamente tomó la mano de Jimin y lo jaló lejos del pelinegro. 

—¡Iminie mío! —le gritó enojado colocándose delante de Jimin. 

—Ya escuchaste a Sua, Jackson. Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso frente a él.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Taehyung me dijo que debería de preocuparme, te van a robar de mi lado —Jimin sólo rodó los ojos.

Siguieron guardando las cosas mientras Sua cuidaba que Jackson no volviera a acercarse al rubio, tanto así que ni siquiera le dejó acercarse a Jimin para despedirse de él. En el camino a casa Sua no le dirigió la palabra como acostumbraba a hacer cada que salían a alguna parte, Jimin trataba de hacerlo reír pero simplemente el pequeño lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Al llegar a casa lo único que hizo Sua fue ir directo hasta el sofá y sentarse en él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras observaba la televisión apagada.

Jungkook sólo había escuchado la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse, estaba acostado en su cama mientras pensaba en muchas cosas, no había podido dormir en ese rato y eso le molestaba, sólo quería descansar un rato pero no podía. Se levantó poco a poco hasta quedar con la espalda enderezada, soltó un suspiro pesado decidiendo ir a ayudar a Jimin a acomodar las cosas en su sitio.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo? —el pequeño no le respondió a Jimin.

—¿Por qué está enojado? —preguntó el castaño entrando a la sala, se detuvo a un lado de Jimin y se le quedó mirando a Sua que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, sólo permanecía sentado en el sofá mirando hacia enfrente.

Y sabía que estaba muy enojado porque hacía lo mismo con sus padres cuando no le compraban algún juguete que de verdad quería.

—Otlo hombe dio un ppoppo a Iminie... 

—¿Cómo? —preguntó de nuevo creyendo que había escuchado bien.

—Iminie dejó que oto hombe diera un beso ... Iminie e' de Sua, Ungu... —dijo el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a Jungkook.

Jungkook apretó los puños y se acercó a su hermano, se sentó a su lado y se miraron a los ojos, Sua estaba triste y Jungkook se había enojado de sólo escuchar la palabra "beso". Y lo más extraño en ese momento era ¿Por qué rayos le había molestado tanto lo que le dijo su hermano?

—Sabes cómo es Jackson, hace todo sin pensar... —dijo Jimin pero ninguno de los hermanos le hizo caso.

¿Por qué estaba tratando de justificarse?

—Sua no quele peldel a Iminie...

Jimin caminó hasta quedar frente a ellos y se arrodilló frente al pequeño.

—Nunca te voy a dejar Sua —acarició la mejilla del pequeño.

—¿Lo julas?

—Lo juro.

—Pelo... Nacson... —Jungkook no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

—Jackson en un amigo, está acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas, no te preocupes por él. 

—Iminie e' sólo mío... —el pequeño volteo a ver a Jungkook quien a su vez no dejaba de ver a Jimin, Sua nunca había visto a su hermano tan ensimismado mirando a una sola persona, regresó su vista a Jimin y sonrió— y de Ungu tamben... 

Jimin se sorprendió por las palabras del pequeño y volteó a ver al hermano mayor quien con ojos en extremo abiertos y con mejillas sonrojadas miraba a su pequeño hermano, el niño los miró a ambos y les sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus dientes. Sua prefería que Jungkook compartiera a Jimin con él que alguien más. 

Después de un rato y terminando arreglar los malentendidos que había ocasionado Jackson con los dos hermanos, al ver Sua que hacía mucho calor a pesar de ya casi estar a punto de que la época de invierno comenzara, corrió hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba Jimin preparando la comida y Jungkook ayudando a... quién sabe qué estaba haciendo en la cocina, sólo estaba ahí sentado observando a Jimin moverse de aquí para allá.

—¡Iminie! ¡Ungu! —los dos voltearon rápido al escuchar a Sua gritarles para que le prestarán atención.

—¿Qué pasa Sua? —preguntó Jungkook viendo la sonrisa que siempre hacía el pequeño cuando tramaba algo.

—Hace muto calol... —sonrió.

—Para ser casi invierno... sí, hace demasiado —respondió Jimin volviendo a prestar atención a la comida en la estufa.

—¿Por qué pareces contento de que haga calor? —volvió a preguntar Jungkook sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Poque... —rió— ¿Polemos nada' un lato en la albeca? ¿Si, si, siiii~?

—Te podrías enfermar, no creo que mamá quiera eso.

—Sua e' ferte Ungu ... a palte peyes hablale a Omma y pedir pemiso...

—¿Por qué no la llamas? —preguntó Jimin.

—No creo que conteste, si están en alguna reunión o algo así no me gustaría interrumpir.

—Buen punto.

—¿Enonces?

—¿Por qué no sólo un rato? Antes de que deje de hacer sol y empiece a hacer aire frío.

—No sé. 

—Ungu~ poi favol~

—¿Prometes no echarme agua encima? 

—Lo pometo...

—¡Oh! —gritó Jimin y Jungkook lo volteó a ver pensando que se había quemado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, es sólo que olvidaba que no tengo un traje de baño. No creí que fuera necesario y...

—¡Que Ungu te peiste uno él! 

—Ese tipo de ropa no se presta Sua... —Jimin negó con la cabeza.

—No hay problema, tengo varios que nunca he usado.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? De verdad no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, son una talla más chica que la mía, supongo que a ti te vendrían bien. Mi mamá no es muy buena en comprar ese tipo de cosas cuando se trata de mí.

—Gracias, supongo —Jungkook asintió.

—Pero eso sí, yo no pienso meterme a nadar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron Sua y Jimin volteando a ver a Jungkook.

—No quiero.

—¿No sabes nadar? —cuestionó Jimin enarcando una ceja, miró a Jungkook divertido.

—¡Claro que sé nadar! Sólo, estoy cansado.

—Como digas... —se hincó de hombros dándole de nuevo la espalda para apagar la lumbre.

—Yah~ sí sé nadar, Park.

—Yo no dije nada, Jeon.

—¿Entonce si vamo a nadal?

—Un rato nada más, Sua. 

El pequeño salió corriendo hacia su recámara para poder buscar su traje de baño.

—¿Te dejo en tu habitación el traje a baño? 

—Por favor.

Jungkook se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada de la cocina, volteó a ver a Jimin y sonrió.

—¿En dónde aprendiste a cocinar? —preguntó antes de salir.

—Mis padres prácticamente regresan una o dos veces al mes de sus viajes de trabajo y se vuelven a ir. De pequeño tuve una nana y como me aburría estando solo en casa porque mi hermano llegaba tarde o salía con sus amigos, le pedí que me enseñara a cocinar, se podría decir que desde los once o doce años que hago mi propia comida. 

—Huele muy bien —le sonrió a Jimin y el rubio sintió a su corazón latir.

—Gracias.

—Voy a ayudar a Sua, comemos después de que naden ¿no?

—Ajá.

—Bien.

Jungkook bajó después de un rato con un libro en sus manos, había estado escuchando desde hace rato los gritos y risas de Sua y de Jimin en el jardín, y por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse en lo que leía y la música le estaba poniendo un poco ansioso.

Salió al jardín y vio a Jimin nadar por una pelota con la que estaban jugando, por alguna razón Jungkook creyó que Jimin era el nadador más tierno que había visto, a parte de Sua, claro. 

—Iminie~

—Mande...

—No tenes un alete.

—¿Un arete? —Jimin tocó sus orejas y sí, como había dicho el pequeño, le hacía falta una arracada, la de su oreja izquierda. 

—Ay no... ¿puedes seguir nadando en lo que lo busco? —el pequeño asintió, se sentó en las escaleras de la alberca y observó cómo Jimin salía dejando el suelo con un charco en donde se había quedado de pie.

Jungkook tragó saliva fuertemente, pensaba que Jimin era solamente un chico delgado pero lo que veía en ese momento lo dejó con la boca seca. Su abdomen estaba levemente marcado al igual que sus brazos... pero sus piernas... Dios. Jungkook quería saber que era lo que hacía para tenerlas así, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Jungkook era cómo le quedaba el traje de baño... tan ceñido a sus muslos y trasero... Se dio una bofetada mental y se obligó a poner la vista en el pasto.

—¡Ungu! —llamó Sua al mayor y en seguida volvió a levantar la mirada.

Jimin lo estaba mirando fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, caminó por la orilla y Jungkook rápidamente se sentó sobre una de las toallas en el pasto, abrió el libro que llevaba con él e hizo como si estuviera leyendo.

—¿Disfrutas la vista? —escuchó a Jimin preguntar.

—N-no sé de qué me estás hablando —Jimin rió al ver las mejillas rojas de Jungkook y darse cuenta que supuestamente el libro en sus manos que se encontraba leyendo está prácticamente de cabeza.

Jimin rió por culpa de Jungkook y fue caminando por la orilla de piscina.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Jungkook al ver que era la segunda vuelta que le daba a la orilla de la alberca. 

—Uh. Se me cayó un arete mientras jugaba con Sua.

—Nunca lo vas a encontrar si lo buscas por fuera.

—No tengo goggles... ¿cómo quieres que lo busque entonces? —colocó sus manos en su cintura y miró a Jungkook con una ceja enarcada.

—Buen punto.

Jungkook no dejó de observar a a Jimin mientras éste daba vuelta tras vuelta al rededor de la alberca, Sua decidió seguir nadando y miraba divertido a Jimin pues él tenía el arete de Jimin en su mano pero no se lo iba a dar hasta que el rubio se diera por vencido en la búsqueda del tesoro. 

Jimin se detuvo ya cansado aunque curiosamente justo en frente del castaño, quien lo observó unos segundos hasta ver que iba a comenzar a caminar de nuevo, Jimin sin darse cuenta, al dar el paso lo colocó demasiado cerca de la orilla, Jungkook dejó el libro encima de la toalla.

—Jimin —dijo Jungkook llamando su atención.

El chico volteó a verlo y al hacerlo sintió como su pie resbalaba, el castaño terminó de aventar el libro y corrió deprisa hasta Jimin para poder alcanzarlo, el rubio intentó recuperar el equilibrio pero era en vano, tomó aire y cerró los ojos esperando el choque de su cuerpo contra el agua.

Pero antes de que el rubio cayera, Jungkook lo sostuvo de la cintura apretándolo contra su cuerpo, Sua miró entretenido la escena con la boca abierta a punto de sonreír.

Jimin abrió los ojos al sentir los cálidos brazos de Jungkook rodeándolo de la cintura.

Los rostros de ambos chicos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, Jimin tragó en seco. Los labios de Jungkook estaban tan sólo a centímetros de los de él y si no fuera porque en primera, Jungkook recordó de nuevo lo que le había pasado ya hace un tiempo y segunda, darse cuenta que si seguía sosteniendo de esa manera a Jimin su ropa iba a terminar húmeda y sus labios se hubieran unido, pero lo que Jungkook hizo dejó tanto a Sua como a Jimin en shock pues lo soltó repentinamente ocasionando que el rubio se fuera de espaldas y cayera dentro a la alberca provocando que el agua salpicara en todas direcciones.

—¡J-JEON JUNGKOOK! —salió Jimin del agua con las mejillas rojas de coraje mientras limpiaba sus ojos para poder ver al chico y tosía la poca agua que había tragado.

—¿Qué? Más mojado no podrías estar ¿o sí? —Jungkook estaba riendo al igual que Sua.

—Te crees muy gracioso ¿no? —Jungkook se hincó de hombros, Jimin le tendió una mano—. Ayúdame a salir.

—No te enojes —tomó su mano sin pensar.

—No, no me enojo —Jungkook jaló a Jimin hacia arriba pero en vez de sentir que el rubio se impulsaba para salir, sintió como lo jalaba hacia adelante.

—¡Y-YAH! —escucharon tanto Sua como Jimin antes de que Jungkook acabara dentro de la alberca con todo y su ropa— ¡Park Jimin!

—La venganza a dulce... ¿no lo crees? —dijo Jimin sonriente y cruzado de brazos.

—¡Te dije que no quería nadar! —gritó enojado. 

—Y... ¿estás nadando? —enarcó una ceja—. Sólo estás parado en el piso de la alberca, eso querido mío, no es estar nadando. 

—¡No estoy jugando Park!

—¡Yo tampoco Jeon! —lo imitó Jimin y junto con Sua rieron. 

—¡Serás...! ¡de ésta no te salvas!

Se avento hacia el rubio pero por el peso de la ropa mojada no pudo avanzar rápido hacia él, fastidiado se sacó la playera y los pantalones aún estando en el agua y los lanzó fuera de la alberca, Sua y Jimin abrieron la boca de par en par. Sua por ver a su hermano enojado por un simple chapuzón y Jimin... porque había soñado muchas veces con poder ver el cuerpo de un jugador del equipo de la universidad... pero nunca se había imaginado el poder llegar a ver alguna vez el cuerpo bien trabajado de Jeon Jungkook, sí, el mismísimo Jeon Jungkook del que tanto chicas como chicos hablaban como uno de los chicos más atractivos de la uni.

—¡Ungu va a nadal! —celebró Sua al ver cómo Jungkook comenzaba a nadar rápidamente hacia Jimin y el rubio trataba de huir de él. 

Jungkook parecía más que estar enojado, estar disfrutando del momento y de la mirada perdida de Jimin cada que lo miraba a los ojos. Unos minutos más tarde Jungkook terminó por acorralarlo en una orilla de las orillas de la alberca haciendo que el Jimin pegara su espalda por completo a las esquina.

—Y-yaah. Jungkook... era una broma. No tienes por qué tomarlo tan mal.

—Te atrapé —sonrió Jungkook causando un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral de Jimin. 

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, gotas de agua escurriendo de su cabello por sus rostros hasta caer por sus barbillas o resbalar por el cuello. Jungkook fue siguiendo una gota que iba bajando desde la frente hasta perderse en sus labios, el castaño reprimió sus extrañas ganas de acercar sus labios a los de...

—¡Sua tambén quele jugal! —salió por sorpresa de en medio de los dos haciendo retroceder a Jungkook al instante.

Jimin pudo respirar normalmente de nuevo.

—Pero... —iba a excusarse el castaño.

—Pero nada, ya más mojado no puedes estar ¿o si? —repitió las palabras que Jungkook le había dicho después de dejarlo caer de nuevo a la alberca hace un rato.

—Iminie tene lazón Ungu —sonrió Sua abrazándose del cuello de Jimin.

—Yo no... —Sua de aventó hacia Jungkook tapándole la boca con sus manitas.

—Vo pol pelota —dicho eso salió nadando hasta el otro extremo de la alberca dejando de nuevo a los dos solos.

—Estoy en ropa interior... —susurró Jungkook con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Te lo quieres quitar, entonces? —Jungkook abrió sus ojos, toda su cara estaba roja—. Yo estaría más que encantado —Jimin le guiñó un ojo y sonrió aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír.

—Que... ¿qué dices?

—Sabes que es broma —rió hincándose de hombros—. Juguemos un rato con Sua, de todos modos ya estás mojado ¿qué más da?

—No es un traje de baño...

—¿Te lo quieres ir a cambiar? 

—No....

—¿Entonces vas a quitártelos como te dije? 

—En tus sueños. 

—Grrr... —se mordió el labio a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—¡Yah! ¡deja de pensar así pervertido! —dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Jimin.

—¿Qué quieres? Soy gay ¿lo recuerdas? este tipo de momentos me emocionan y más teniendo a uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol americano delante de mí —le guiñó un ojo.

Y tú estas más bueno que el pan. Pensó Jimin sin dejar de sonreír. 

—Tsch... está bien, jugaré, pero sólo un rato. No bromeaba cuando les dije que estoy cansado y tengo que ir a trabajar en un rato.

—Genial —Jimin se hizo a un lado, hundió la cabeza en el agua y se impulsó con las piernas de la pared para poder alcanzar a Sua.

Jungkook negó con una sonrisa en los labios. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre sonreír por cada cosa que hacía o decía Jimin. Algo... Algo estaba realmente mal con él. Y no lo odiaba del todo.


	6. 6

Al día siguiente al llegar el castaño de su trabajo se encontró con todas las luces apagadas, se asomó a la sala pero no había nadie por lo que lo más seguro era que ya estuvieran dormidos, había sido un día en extremo cansado. Su entrenamiento de la mañana contando las horas que no había podido dormir el día anterior, luego el jugar en la alberca con Jimin y Sua el día anterior, y a todo eso se le añadía que habían tenido más gente de lo normal y por eso había regresado hasta pasadas las once de la noche. Sí, Jungkook ya no aguantaba el cansancio.Subió con pesadez las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, se asomó para ver a Sua y como había dicho, estaba plácidamente dormido en su cama. Dejó sus cosas en su habitación, se quitó la ropa de trabajo y se colocó su pijama, salió por última vez para ir al baño y se dio cuenta que la puerta de la recámara de Jimin estaba un poco abierta.

Curioso se asomó un poco por el espacio y pudo ver a Jimin acostado boca abajo sin playera que cubriera su espalda, el edredón sólo cubría de su cintura para abajo, por lo que decidió pasar para cubrir su cuerpo y que no se enfermara, pero cuando llego hasta él se dio cuenta de la razón del porqué se encontraba durmiendo de esa manera. 

Rápidamente salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador sacó el envase de leche y sirvió un poco en un plato, con cuidado volvió a subir pasando antes al baño para tomar un par de algodones. Entró de nuevo al cuarto del Jimin, dejó el plato sobre la mesita de noche y remojó uno de los algodones en la leche.

Jimin dio un brinco en la cama al sentir un frío contacto contra su piel sensible por las quemaduras del sol.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Jimin volteando a ver al castaño quien estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

—Lo siento... no era mi intención asustarte —se disculpó Jungkook—. Pero de verdad es un remedio efectivo, mañana estarás mejor de las quemaduras del sol, confía en mi.

Jimin no dijo nada, sólo veía sorprendido al chico sentado a su lado, Jungkook no era así en la universidad... ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto con él en tan poco tiempo? 

Asintió un par de veces. 

—Te lo agradezco, Kook.

Volvió a recostarse en su almohada sin dejar de observar a Jungkook y cada uno de los movimientos que hacía con el plato y el algodón en su mano. Fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco dejándose llevar por el por ese momento. Algo en su corazón se removió y Jungkook sólo pudo ver cómo una lágrima resbalaba por la nariz de Jimin mientras éste se quedaba dormido.

Jungkook comenzó a despertarse en el momento en que escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse muy temprano en la mañana. Se levantó perezosamente y se asomó por su ventana, vio a Jimin salir con ropa deportiva y empezar a trotar con dirección al parque.

¿Qué hora era? Volteo a ver su reloj de mesa y entre cerró los ojos 5:55 am.... Ahng~ son casi las seis... ¡¿Qué?! 

Abrió sus ojos de par en par ahuyentando el sueño por completo. Velozmente se dirigió a su armario, tomó un pantalón y sudadera, se los puso, agarró su celular y salió de casa después de asegurarse que Sua siguiera durmiendo.

Fue trotando hasta el parque que básicamente estaba básicamente vacío, pues contándose él mismo eran en total tres personas las que había visto, sin ningún rastro del rubio.

Decidió seguir corriendo, al fin y al cabo hoy habían suspendido el entrenamiento por lo que no tenía que ir a la universidad. Dio al rededor de cinco vueltas cuando encontró un camino entre los árboles, decidió ir por ahí aunque parecía estar más sólo que en el camino principal.

A lo lejos empezó a visualizar alguna especie de área de juegos, o eso le pareció antes de acercarse y quedar a pocos metros del espacio. Habían cinco personas en ese lugar, seis contándose él, era un área para hacer ejercicios y a lo lejos observó a Jimin recostado en el suelo mientras hacia una serie de abdominales, ahora entendía cuál era la razón del porqué tenía ese cuerpo.

Y al parecer también le había ayudado bastante el remedio que le había puesto la noche anterior Jungkook en la espalda para que el chico pudiera usar la sudadera y estar recostado en el suelo. Tomó asiento en un tronco cortado que estaba a unos metros de distancia de Jimin y se quedó observando un rato a mientras éste terminaba de hacer su rutina de ejercicios.

En el momento en que Jimin detuvo sus movimientos y a puso de pie, se dio cuenta que Jungkook estaba al otro lado de la zona de ejercicios, mirando pero a la vez no en su dirección, estaba entre dudoso de si ir o no con él, respiró un par de veces y decidió ir a hacerle compañía, después de todo le había calmado las quemaduras en la noche.

—Hola —sonrió Jimin—. Pareces distraído ¿está todo bien ahí adentro? —preguntó dando pequeños y suaves golpecitos en la cabeza de Jungkook haciéndolo reír mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Todo bien, sólo... estaba pensando.

—Sí, pude darme cuenta de eso —rió—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Te escuché salir de la casa.

—Uhm. Y, ¿sólo por eso has decidido seguirme? — Jimin enarcó las dos cajas entre curioso y un poco sorprendido.

—Sí, bueno creo que sí. Ni yo mismo lo creo —rió Jungkook.

—¡Ah! Por cierto, muchas gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Si no hubiera sido por ti, mi espalda estaría sufriendo. Bueno aún arde pero es muy poco a comparación de ayer en la noche.

—No fue nada —respondió Jungkook apartando sus ojos de Jimin hasta posarlos en sus manos.

—Estás algo raro. ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? Sé que no somos cercanos, digo, sólo soy el niñero de tu hermano pero... —se quedó en silencio unos segundos—. Pero puedes confiar en mí.

—No pasa nada... es sólo...

—Acaso... ¿Te molesta que esté aquí contigo? —preguntó Jimin algo... ¿decepcionado?—. Si me lo pides me iré.

—¡No!, no es eso —Jungkook lo volteó a ver y extrañamente el corazón de Jimin se tranquilizó un poco—. Me agrada estar así contigo. Por más extraño que te parezca.

El corazón de ambos latió rápidamente. El de Jungkook por que no estaba acostumbrado a decir cosas como esas y el de Jimin porque sinceramente no podía creer el que estuviera teniendo ese tipo de conversación con Jungkook.

—Pero...

—Es sólo que —Jungkook soltó una pequeña risita confundiendo un poco a Jimin—. Me da miedo. 

—¿Yo te doy miedo?

—No exactamente tú.

—Oh. Bueno, entonces sigo sin entenderte.

—Sólo no lo tomes a mal, es un problema conmigo de años atrás.

—¿Problema?

—Si te lo cuento... ¿prometes nunca decirle a nadie? 

—Lo prometo. 

Jungkook se quedó un rato callado, Jimin esperó pacientemente a lo que el castaño le iba a contar.

—Cuando era pequeño, yo creo unos dos años mayor que Sua, tenía un mejor amigo o bueno eso creí... voy a ir directo al grano para no hacer tan grande la historia —Jimin se limitó a asentir—. Un día él y yo estábamos sentados en una banca de un parque cercano a su casa platicando de videojuegos, todo iba tan bien hasta que se quedó callado y cuando le pregunté si todo estaba bien, me soltó de golpe que le gustaba mucho y después de eso me besó... Fue mi jodido primer beso... de un chico, mi mejor amigo y a la fuerza. Por eso, no te vayas a ofender con lo que voy a decir. Por eso no me agradan mucho los chicos como tú... y el chico que tenía una foto mía estando semi-desnudo en los vestidores.

—Ya,ya, ya... Stop. Ahí, mi queridísimo Jeon Jungkook, te voy a detener. Yo no soy como él o como otros chicos que se le avientan al primer chico guapo que se les cruza por el camino.

—Si, bueno. Como sea... me da miedo que se me puedan aventar y hacer lo mismo que él, sin mi autorización.

—Eres un exagerado.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tu amigo te dijo que la gustabas, te quería y por eso te besó, antes di que no te violó, pero por sólo un beso, Jeon... Está bien que lo odiases por lo que hizo, porque de cierta forma fue un poco incorrecto pero eran niños, ¿no nos dicen que los niños deben de experimentar y aprender de sus errores?

—Fue el beso más horrible de toda mi vida —Jimin rodó los ojos. 

—El beso más horrible de toda tu vida, porque, ¿no te gustó la forma en que te lo dio o porque no te gustan los chicos?

—... —eso Jungkook nunca se lo había preguntado. Pero ya había tenido una novia ¿no? Entonces... 

—Mmm...

—¿Qué? ¿Sigues pensando en lo que te dije?

—No —Jimin entrecerró los ojos y miró a Jungkook—. ¿Por qué me ves así?

—Entonces, no... ¿No me odias?.

—No, no te odio.

—No eres un chico homofóbico como creía que eras.

—Creo que ¿no? —Jungkook enarcó una ceja—. Ya no lo sé.

—¿Eres gay? 

—No... no me gustan los hombres y he tenido novia —Jimin abrió su boca sorprendido, luego volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos.

—¿Seguro?

—Yah~

—Aish, es que nunca nadie te ha visto salir con una chica en la universidad ¿no crees que es extraño? Eres popular, guapo, tienes un cuerpo atractivo y unos ojos grandes y bonitos. ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú no ha tenido novia todo este tiempo?

—No estoy interesado...

—¿En las chicas? 

—Jimin.

—¿Qué? Sólo es curiosidad, tuviste una mala experiencia con tu mejor amigo que era desgraciadamente UN CHICO, entonces, ¿cómo puedes decir que odias a todos los chicos si sólo te ha besado uno?

Jungkook frunció el ceño, se quedaron viendo a los ojos, de repente Jungkook tenía las mejillas rojas al igual que Jimin, y el corazón de los dos había empezado a latir con fuerza. 

—¿Te puedo besar? —preguntó Jungkook de repente asombrando a Jimin—. Yo, uh, oh... Es sólo para...

—Pu-puedes... —susurró con el corazón en la garganta. 

Jungkook tragó saliva pues a decir verdad no había esperado que Jimin le diera luz verde ya que ni siquiera estaba preparado mentalmente para ello.

—Yo no voy a hacer nada si así lo prefieres, no quiero que creas que soy igual a... —Jimin se quedó mudo al sentir la mano de Jungkook acariciar su mejilla con demasiada delicadeza.

—¿De verdad puedo? —Jimin asintió lentamente. 

Jungkook se acercó tan lentamente que Jimin se sintió morir ahí mismo, ninguno cerraba los ojos y la respiración de Jungkook acariciando su piel no hacía otra cosa más que ocasionarle pequeños escalofríos que iban de su nuca por toda su columna vertebral. 

Jungkook levantó un poco la barbilla de Jimin para que estuviera un poco a su altura y en el momento en que sus labios rozaron los del rubio, ambos se perdieron en algún lugar lejos de donde estaban. El movimiento dudoso hizo que la piel de Jimin se erizara, el beso había comenzado a ser tímido y dulce pero de un segundo al otro en que Jungkook tomó confianza se había vuelto tan dominante y agresivo que le hizo a Jimin perder el aire. El rubio se separó de Jungkook para poder respirar y abrió pausadamente sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los oscuros ojos del castaño observándolo como si de una presa se tratara. 

—Uh-uh... —susurró Jimin sin saber qué decirle a Jungkook exactamente.

—Tenemos que ir a casa a ver a Sua —fue lo único que dijo Jungkook antes de ponerse de pie, Jimin se quedó sentado en su lugar con la mente en blanco—. Jimin, ¿vamos?

—¡Ah, sí! —Jungkook le tendió su mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Gracias.

—Vamos a casa —Jimin asintió siguiendo a Jungkook por el camino entre los árboles.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y empezaron a correr de nuevo para sacar toda la adrenalina de ese primer beso entre los dos hasta llegar a donde Sua.


	7. 7

Ya estando en la casa, mientras Jimin tomaba una ducha en el piso de arriba, el castaño estaba en la cocina perdido en sus pensamientos, habían corrido de regreso a casa, más de lo que siempre acostumbraba Jimin, y aún así Jungkook sentía aún ese impulso de adrenalina por sus venas, tal vez, sólo tal vez Jimin había tenido razón y había exagerado como un idiota lo que pasó y más porque había sido su primer beso con un chico, bueno... ya no único porque hace menos de dos horas que había besado a Jimin y no había resultado tan...

El sonido de una llamada entrante a su celular lo bajó de su mundo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Bueno?

—Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás? 

—Bien, ¿qué tal ustedes?

—Igual muy bien. ¿Estás disfrutando tus vacaciones, amor?

—Se podría decir que sí... pero sólo son dos unas semanas y tengo mis entrenamientos y trabajo de medio tiempo en la tarde así que, estoy un poco ocupado con eso a decir verdad.

—Sí, ya me había comentado eso tu madre cuando hablé con ella hace unos díasº.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada abuela? 

—Verás, tu abuelo y yo queríamos saber cómo están tú y Sua. Como tuvimos que cortar la llamada, tus padres ya no me dijeron si consiguieron a alguien que lo cuidara durante el tiempo que no estás en casa.

—Sí, abuela. Mamá se encargó de eso unos días antes de irse.

—Oh, que maravilla. ¿Y cómo es la chica? ¿Cuida bien de mis bebés? Oh~ ya sé, ¿es tu novia? ¿te gusta?

—Abuela, no es una chica, es un chico y sí cuida bien de Sua, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Oh. Bueno. ¿Y cómo es él?

—Pues...

—¡Ya sé! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea fantástica! —Jungkook pidió de todo corazón que no fuera nada extravagante como siempre hacía.

—¿Cuál idea? —escuchó a su abuela reír al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Por qué no vienen los tres? Quiero verlos a ti y a Sua. Desde hace mucho que no vienen a visitarnos.

—Tengo que trabajar en la tarde y mis entrenamientos...

—No vayas~ ¿no extrañas a tus abuelos?

—Sí~ pero si me reducen la paga será por tu culpa abuela.

—Lo sé~ entonces los esperamos.

—Te avisaré cuando vayamos llegando.

—Ay, maravilloso. Se vienen con mucho cuidado y no olvides traer a ese muchacho con ustedes, debo de estar segura si mis nietos están en buenas manos.

—Abuela. ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que lo lleve?

—Bueno, es que es la primera vez que no te quejas diciendo que no puede controlar al travieso de tu hermano y eso, no cualquiera puede lograrlo, por esa razón quiero conocerlo.

—Bien... estaremos ahí en unas horas.

—Sí~ 

—Adiós abuela, te veré en unas horas.

—Adiós mi niño —el castaño asintió y al cortar la llamada soltó un pesado suspiro.

Unos minutos después Jungkook empezó a preparar el desayuno mientras esperaba que Sua y Jimin por fin pudieran bajar para poder desayunar los tres juntos. Cuando por fin bajaron de sus habitaciones, Jungkook evitó a toda costa el ver a Jimin a los ojos, sólo miraba a su hermano y nada más que a su hermano o en otra dirección pero no al rubio.

Por dios, sólo fue un beso, actúa como un niño pequeño... Pensó Jimin frunciendo en ceño.

Y siguiéndole el juego hizo lo mismo que él, ambos evitaban dirigirse la palabra y mirarse a los ojos.

—Sua ¿quieres que vayamos un rato al parque? —preguntó al pequeño con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba tomar de su jugo.

—¡S...

—No, no pueden —respondió Jungkook interrumpiendo el grito de alegría del pequeño y por ende, logrando que los dos fruncieran el ceño. 

—¿Y por qué no? —contestó Jimin secamente.

—Porque mi abuela quiere que vayamos a visitarlos —dijo mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta.

—¿Abela y abelo? —preguntó Sua con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Sí, ¿te agrada la idea de ir a visitarlos? - le sonrió el castaño.

-¡Si! ¡quelo vel a mis abelos! 

Vaya forma de evadir el tema del beso entre ellos, huyendo con sus abuelos... Sí, eres un infantil, Jeon Jungkook.

—También quieren que tu vayas, Jimin —le dijo Jungkook volteando a verlo.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —se señaló a él mismo.

—Sólo... mi abuela quiere conocerte.

—No tengo ropa decente para conocer a tus abuelos.

—Así como estás, está bien.

—No, no quiero causar malas impresiones.

—Estas bien así.

—No me gust...

-Bien, pasaremos a que te cambies en tu casa ¿te parece? —frunció el ceño mirando a Jimin a los ojos.

—Sí, gracias. Pero no te enojes.

—No estoy enojado.

—Eso dices....

—Es la verdad.

—Como sea...

Sua miraba divertido a Jimin y a Jungkook, ya ni sus padres discutían por algo tan pequeño

El rubio recogió los platos después de haber terminado el desayuno y los dejó en el lavatrastes, Jungkook subió para tomar un baño en lo que Sua y Jimin decidían qué ropa iba a usar el pequeño para ver a sus abuelos, Sua quería que lo vieran más guapo que nunca, porque ya tenía bastante tiempo que no los iban a visitar.

A las doce de la tarde se detuvieron frente a la casa de Jimin, Jungkook apagó su carro y se recargó en su asiento.

—Ahora vuelvo — avisó Jimin abriendo la puerta del carro.

—No tardes.

—Ya lo sé, Jungkook. No me molestes —sinceramente había pensado en azotar la puerta ya que era el carro de Jungkook y no la camioneta de sus padres... pero decidió no hacerlo.

Sua y Jungkook observaron a Jimin desaparecer por la puerta de su casa, el castaño soltó un gran suspiro y cerró sus ojos tratando de descansar por lo menos un rato en lo que empezaba a conducir de nuevo.

—¿Porque a Ungu le guta molestai a Iminie? —preguntó Sua desde su asiento en el asiento de atrás.

—¿No te gusta que lo moleste? —preguntó Jungkook sin abrir los ojos.

—No~~ peyo es diveitido —rió—. Iminie y Ungu palecen appa y omma cando dicuten... —volvió a reír.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Poque cando omma y appa dicuten como Iminie y Ungu, se ven monitos... —Jungkook soltó una risita negando con la cabeza.

—Empuja mi hombro cuando veas a Jimin salir de su casa, quiero dormir aunque sea cinco minutos —Sua asintió tomando sus juguetes de sus piernas para comenzar a jugar.

Cuando Jungkook sintió un empujón en su hombro abrió los ojos de golpe un poco alarmado a decir verdad, se volteó para ver a Sua quien le sonreía divertido mientras señalaba hacia afuera.

—Iminie —avisó, Jungkook miró hacia afuera y en efecto, Jimin iba caminando con una pequeña mochila colgando de su hombro y un cambio de ropa.

—Lo siento... — dijo Jimin entrando al asiento de copiloto.

—Dijiste que no ibas a demorarte más de quince minutos, pasaron casi cuarenta minutos, ¿qué hiciste? ¿el aseo de tu casa? —Jimin lo miró con el ceño fruncido mas Jungkook ni siquiera le había prestado atención pues se había entretenido encendiendo el carro.

—¡Gyaa~! ¡Imnie se ve supel monito, Ungu! —gritó Sua emocionado.

—No digas eso Sua, tu eres el más lindo aquí —Jimin se asomó por el espacio entre su asiento y el de Jungkook y le sonrió al pequeño. 

Media hora después de haber comenzado de nuevo el viaje, Sua se quedó dormido y Jimin por lo mientras se dedicó a observar el paisaje estando en algún tipo de carretera, ni siquiera sabía en dónde quedaba la casa de los abuelos de Jungkook.

—¿Te maquillaste? —preguntó Jungkook sin quitar la vista de en frente.

—¿Lo notaste? —sonrió Jimin volteando a ver en dirección de Jungkook.

—Bueno, es obvio que tus párpados no son rosas al igual que tus mejillas.

—¡Oye! Mis pómulos son rosas naturales, sólo me he puesto un poco de sombra en los párpados.

—¿En serio? No lo habia notado, ¿cómo sé que no me mientes? 

—Yo no digo mentiras —Jimin se cruzó de brazos inflando sus mejillas.

—Ajá. ¿Por qué te pintaste?

—Porque me gusta, sino no lo habría hecho, dah~ 

Jungkook rodó los ojos para después murmurar un pequeño y no casi audible:

—Te queda bien —se miraron de reojo por el espejo retrovisor.

—Gracias... —Jimin regresó su mirada al paisaje y Jungkook se dio cuenta que en efecto, el color de sus mejillas era cien por ciento natural pues de sólo haberle dicho eso, el color se había intensificado tanto que hasta sus orejas se habían teñido de rojo.

Una hora más de camino en silencio y con música en un bajo volumen durante el trayecto, por fin se detuvieron frente a una hermosa casa blanca con un enorme jardín delantero, Jimin se quedó mirando asombrado mientras que Sua y Jungkook caminaban tomados de la mano a la puerta.

—¡Jimin! —le gritó Jungkook llamando su atención, Jimin reaccionando echó a correr hasta llegar a su lado.

—Lo siento —rió—. Es que, parece que a tu familia le encanta la jardinería, el castaño bufó.

—Un poco, s... —se quedó callado al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta.

...

Jungkook no podía creer lo que veía, sus abuelos junto con Jimin parecían conocidos de toda la vida y es que desde el instante en que el rubio había puesto un pie, no, ni siquiera un pie, la punta de su pie dentro de la casa, ni sus abuelos ni Jimin habían parado de hablar o reír. Y peor había sido el error de Jungkook al mencionar que el rubio sabía como cocinar y Sua añadir que la comida que hacía era más deliciosa que la de su mamá. Y ahora, en ese preciso instante, su abuela y Jimin se encontraban en la cocina preparando un pastel para que pudieran cenar.

Jungkook se recostó a lo largo del sofá totalmente rendido.

—¿Va contigo a la Universidad? —le preguntó su abuelo. 

—Sí, pero no compartimos ninguna clase juntos —admitió con los ojos cerrados.

—Mmm... ya. ¿Y qué estudia él?

—...

—¿No sabes? —rió su abuelo.

—Abuelo, no nos habíamos hablado nunca, ni siquiera sé si podríamos decir que somos amigos.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo conseguiste que llegara a tu vida? 

—¿No sería más a la de Sua? Es su niñero, no mío y llegó a casa principalmente por él, no por mí. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que yo era su hermano.

—¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de eso —Jungkook frunció el ceño—, que sólo está por tu hermano?

—¿A qué te refieres abuelo? 

—Creo que lo sabes bien, si yo hubiera sido él y me hubiera encontrado con que tú eras el hermano de Sua en el primer instante en que lo hubiera sabido, tu madre tendría mi renuncia.

—Yah~ no soy tan malo.

—No, no lo eres pero con una persona que no conoces actuas muy serio y hasta pareces amargado y más cuando se trata de alguien como Jimin. 

Sí, su abuelo también conocía la anécdota de su nieto y el cómo le llegaron a asustar por un tiempo sus compañeros de clase. Tanto que había querido asistir a un colegio de niñas y no volver a ir a una escuela mixta en su vida.

—¿No has tenido ningún problema con él?

—No, todo ha ido bien. Sua parece estar enamorado más de él que de mí desde que Jimin llegó a cuidarlo.

—¿Y él también está más enamorado de tu hermano que de ti? —Jungkook abrió los ojos y la boca en extremo sorprendido por lo que había dicho su abuelo, quien estaba riendo por la cara del castaño.

Su abuelo se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina. Jungkook se enderezo en el sofá y lo siguió con su mirada. Lo vio susurrar algo en el oído de su abuela y luego Jimin volteó encontrándose con sus ojos pero justo antes de que pudiera retirar la mirada Jimin le sonrió dejando a Jungkook con diferentes emociones porque por primera vez, había pensado que Jimin tenía una sonrisa verdaderamente linda.


	8. 8

Su abuela entró a la cocina en donde Jimin y Jungkook se encontraban terminando de lavar y secar los trastes, ambos voltearon a verla. Jimin sonrió al ver el tierno puchero con el que los miraba.

—¿Seguros que se tienen que ir? —preguntó la abuela—. Ya es tarde ¿por qué no se quedan hoy a dormir?

—Tengo que ir mañana a entrenar —dijo Jungkook secando sus manos en sus pantalones.

—Pero es peligroso que vayan de noche en la carretera, Jungkook. No sólo arriesgas tu vida sino que también la de Jimin y la de tu hermano.

—No es tan...

—Tu abuela tiene razón, hijo —interrumpió el abuelo entrando a la cocina con Sua en sus brazos antes de que Jungkook pudiera terminar su oración—. Ha habido muchos accidentes en la carretera últimamente. Quédense esta noche y se van mañana por la mañana antes de que salga el solo si eso prefieres.

—Sólo tienen una habitación extra —susurró Jungkook—, somos tres personas.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —preguntó su abuela—. Tus padres, Sua y tú se han quedado aquí muchísimas veces.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, dormiré en el sofá-cama y tu abuela puede quedarse en nuestra habitación con tu hermano —dijo el abuelo.

—Jimin y tú pueden compartir la habitación de invitados y no quiero escuchar un no por respuesta —completó la abuela con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jungkook fruncio el ceño y sin poder discutir, junto con Jimin terminaron sus deberes. Cuando entraron a la sala, Jungkook tomó a Sua en sus brazos y avisó que iba a subir a la habitación de sus abuelos para poder cambiarlo y acostarlo. Los abuelos y Jimin se quedaron en la sala viendo a Jungkook desaparecer por las escaleras.

—Ese chico tiene un carácter insoportable, ¿cómo es que lo toleras? —cuestionó el abuelo indicándole que tomara asiento en el sofá.

—No lo sé —rió Jimin—. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo.

—¿No prefieres tú dormir con Sua y dejarme a mi con Jungkook? —preguntó la abuela.

—Si a Jungkook le dijiste que no podía decir un no por respuesta, para Jimin debe ser la misma regla, no seas injusta mujer —dijo el abuelo—. Ahora sube que sino es capaz de cerrar la puerta con seguro antes de que entres —le ordenó a Jimin.

El rubio les deseo buenas noches a los dos con un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la abuela y un apretón de manos al abuelo y subió por las escaleras.

—Me gusta más él que la primera y única chica que Jungkook nos presentó —dijo el abuelo al ya no tener a Jimin cerca de ahí.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo, sólo que.... —hizo una pequeña mueca la abuela.

—¿Qué pasa cariño?

—Sabes cómo soy —el abuelo asintió—. Y siento que ese niño ha pasado por mucho. Estoy segura.

—¿Jungkook? —ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente—. ¿Jimin? —asintió.

—Hay algo en sus ojos, un pequeño destello en ellos de tristeza, y si te fijas en sus acciones, es un poco «demasiado» cuidadoso, ¿te has dado cuenta?

—No, pero esperemos que no sea nada grave.

—Espero que Jungkook pueda quitar ese rencor de su corazón antes de que le haga daño.

—Sólo tiene que abrir bien los ojos, eso es todo.

—Espero que no lo haga demasiado tarde.

Jimin tocó la puerta del dormitorio de invitados pues la luz se reflejaba por debajo de la puerta y sinceramente no quería interrumpir a Jungkook si es que estaba haciendo algo importante como por ejemplo, cambiarse de ropa. El castaño abrió la puerta y miró a Jimin a los ojos, un segundo después hizo espacio para dejarlo pasar a la habitación.

—¿Cómo dormiremos? —preguntó Jimin sentándose en la cama cruzando una pierna.

—Haré una cama con cobijas en el suelo —dijo Jungkook mientras sacaba un par de covertores del armario.

—¿Y por qué no en la cama? —preguntó Jimin hincándose de hombros.

—No, tu... puedes aprovecharla porque eres el niñero de Sua.

—Es una cama King-Size, cabemos los dos perfectamente y hasta sobra espacio —palmeó el colchón—. Si te preocupa el espacio personal podemos dividir la cama con alguna cobija o con almohadas.

—Estaré mejor en el suelo, no te preocupes —le sonrió y empezó a estirar "su cama" en el suelo. 

Jimin observaba con detenimiento los movimientos del castaño mientras se agachaba y ponía de pie reiteradas veces colocando cobertor tras cobertor.

—Jungkook~ —le llamó Jimin para que lo volteara a ver.

—¿Si?

—¿Tienes algo que me puedas prestar para dormir?

—Oh, claro, ahorita te lo doy, deja termino con esto.

—Sí, gracias —sonrió Jimin a pesar de que Jungkook no lo estuviera viendo de nuevo.

Terminando de hacer su nueva cama fue de nuevo hasta el ropero, buscó ropa para dormir y después de unos minutos por fin le entregó a Jimin una playera enorme y un short deportivo.

—Tal vez te quede grande, eran de mi padre cuando era más joven.

—No importa —se puso de pie y extendió la ropa en la cama y sí en efecto la ropa era enorme más enorme que la de él y eso era mucho.

Sin importarle la presencia de Jungkook en la habitación, se quitó el suéter y la playera quedando descubierto por la parte de arriba. El castaño no pudo evitar tragar saliva sonoramente, el rubio al escucharlo, volteó a verlo y lo descubrió mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Me has visto sólo en traje de baño ¿por qué te pones nervioso? No es como si te estuviera haciendo un striptease, a parte ves a tus compañeros en los vestidores, no te quejes.

—Y-ya lo sé, deja de molestarme —le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. 

Jimin rió y siguió con lo suyo. Al ver que la playera le llegaba justo a las rodillas, prefirió quedarse sólo con la playera y sus boxers puestos, se sentó en la cama y esperó a ver cuanto tiempo pasaba Jungkook dándole la espalda.

—¿Te vas a quedar así hasta que amanezca? —preguntó Jimin con la cabeza recargada en su mano.

—¿Ya estás con la ropa puesta?

—Desde hace diez minutos que terminé —Jungkook lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

—Pudiste haberte quedado observando pero no lo hiciste, no es mi culpa —se hincó de hombros.

Apretando la mandíbula y con las mejillas rojas, salió de la habitación y entró al baño para poder cambiarse en privacidad y lavar su rostro. Jimin trató de esperarlo para poder negociar sobre el quién debería dormir en la cama aunque fuera con un juego de piedra papel o tijeras, pero el sueño que tenía era tan pesado que no pudo controlarlo, se metió entre las cobijas y con sólo tocar la almohada se quedó dormido.

Al volver Jungkook a la habitación le sorprendió y un poco ver a Jimin ya dormido ocupando sólo orilla de la cama, por un segundo se le vino a la cabeza al castaño el acostarse a su lado pero con todas sus fuerzas decidió no hacerlo. Apagó la luz, se acomodó en su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

No habían pasado ni siquiera una hora cuando Jungkook despertó por estar sudando a mares, quitó un edredón, se volvió a acomodar y volvio a dormir.

En la madrugada volvió a despertar por segunda ocasión, sólo que ahora no era culpa de que estuviera acalorado o en todo caso incómodo, sino que el problema ahora era que se podian escuchar entre gemidos y pequeños gritos ahogados, se sentó sobre las cobijas abriendo los ojos repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Jimin? —preguntó con la voz ronca por tener la boca seca, el rubio no respondió pero volvió a escuchar los mismos sonidos que lo despertaron. 

Se puso de pie para poder prender la luz y ver qué era lo que pasaba pero antes volteó a ver a Jimin, que estaba tal y como se había quedado dormido, Jeon se subió a la cama y de rodillas fue hasta el chico.

Jimin estaba susurrando varias cosas que el castaño no lograba entender, más que unas cuántas palabras como: ¿Por qué?, No lo hagas, no me dejes, te extraño, te odio y lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

Jungkook se quedó observando el rostro de Jimin sin poder creer lo que veía, sus pestañas mojadas y lágrima tras lágrima que se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz hasta perderse en la funda de la almohada. Lo movió del hombro para poder despertarlo de cualquiera que fuese su pesadilla.

—Jimin, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Jungkook en un susurro pero el chico no despertaba, lo movió un poco más fuerte hasta que por fin empezó a notar como hacía una que otra mueca hasta que abrió los ojos despacio—. ¿Jimin? —volvió a preguntar Jungkook, el rubio fruncio en ceño confundido y miró Jeon con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Jungkook? —soltó con un nudo en la garganta mientras se sentaba en la cama quedando a la altura del castaño.

—Si, soy yo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? —Jimin mordió su labio inferior, las ganas de llorar volvieron a él en cuanto recordó lo que estaba soñando.

—Puedo... ¿puedo abrazarte? Prometo que sólo será un momento, Tae no está aquí y de verdad, de verdad necesito que...

Se quedó callado al momento en el que Jungkook lo rodeó con sus brazos, simplemente porque creyó que Jimin lo necesitaba.

—Gracias —murmuró Jimin en su pecho antes de que lo empezara a escuchar sollozar.

—Shh~ to-todo está bien ahora, Jimin. Ya no llores.

El rubio se aferró a la playera de Jungkook y no lo soltó en ningún momento, sólo sintió como el castaño sobaba levemente su espalda al igual como lo había hecho Taehyung en aquellos tiempos. Y aún cuando llegaba a tener ese tipo de pesadillas. Rato después y sin protestas de parte del castaño se acostaron en la cama sin que ninguno de los dos se zafara de los brazos del otro, sin más los dos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana «más madrugada» siguiente, Jungkook despertó sintiéndose más pesado de lo normal y con cosquillas en la barbilla, cuando llevó su mano hasta su barbilla, antes de que siquiera la rozara, sintió cabello por debajo de ella y por Zeus que Jungkook no recordaba tener aún pelo en el pecho y mucho menos tan largo. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y su mirada se encontró de lleno contra el techo, abrió y cerró sus ojos un par de veces hasta ya no ver borroso y al tratar de levantarse, el mismo peso que había sentido no se lo permitió.

Bajó la mirada topándose con cabello rubio despeinado volvió a hacerle cosquillas y en el momento en que recordó lo que había pasado hace unas pocas horas atrás, sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir con fuerza. Se quedó sin aliento.

Jimin se sintió más calientito de lo que acostumbraba a sentirse por las mañanas y tan cómodo que no tenía ganas de levantarse de su lugar, lo extraño era que no recordaba en qué momento de la noche había tomado otra de las almohadas de la cama y la había envuelto en sus brazos, pero no le importó, estaba cómodo y eso ameritaba otra hora de sueño, claro que lo hacía, pero de pronto comenzó a preguntarse el porqué parecía que la almohada respiraba y se escuchaba como si tuviera un co-ra-zón... Abrió sus ojos tan rápido como su sueño se lo permitió.

No tenía una almohada abrazando, era Jeon Jungkook, el hermano de Jeon Sua el pequeño al que había empezado a cuidar desde que las vacaciones habían comenzado. Jimin se apartó velozmente de Jungkook y lo volteó a ver con sorpresa.

—Tampoco es como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal, ¿eh? —Jimin frunció el entrecejo.

—Uh. No, no fue eso, es sólo... —Jungkook se enderezó en el colchón quedando sentado—. Yo, me sorprendí, lo siento.

—Está bien, sólo espero no vuelvas a ocuparme de nuevo como una almohada para abrazar porque no lo soy.

—Bueno, yo no te pedí que subieras a la cama.

—Ah, no. Para nada pero yo no fui quien pidió un abrazo y no me soltó en toda la noche.

—Tampoco me pediste que lo hiciera.

—¡¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?! ¡Estabas dormido! —ambos fruncieron el ceño mirándose a los ojos.

—Pues te agradezco el haberme dejado dormir, pero pudiste separarte de mi una vez te diste cuenta que me había quedado dormido.

—Pues tal vez no me di cuenta porque yo también me quedé dormido... —murmuró Jungkook volteando a ver a otra parte excepto a Jimin.

Terminando de ordenar la habitación y bajar a tomar algo para desayunar antes de irse, el abuelo les ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente a ambos en lo que la abuela y Sua terminaban de hacer algo arriba. El celular de Jungkook interrumpió una pequeña charla que estaban teniendo en la cocina y salió después de avisar que atendería.

—¿Jackson? Sí... ah, okey. ¿Sólo te avisó a ti? Uh, no a mi no me llegó nada. Vale, está bien les mandaré mensaje a los otros chicos. Sí, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana o pasado. Adiós.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó su abuelo en cuanto vio a Jungkook entrar a la cocina.

—No voy a tener entrenamiento hoy y probablemente mañana tampoco —bloqueó su celular después de enviar el mensaje a sus compañeros de equipo y tronó su cuello.

—Deberían de ir a dormir otro rato entonces, es muy temprano todavía —dijo la abuela entrando a la cocina.

—¿Tuvieron una mala noche? —preguntó el abuelo mirando los ojos rojos del rubio y las ojeras del castaño.

—Algo —respondió Jungkook y luego tomó un trago de su taza.

—¿Por qué no van tu abuelo y tú a decirle a Sua que duerma en vez de ver la repetición de las caricaturas de ayer? —les dijo la abuela, el mayor de la casa entendió perfectamente la indirecta y jaló a su nieto para que subiera junto con él. 

Jimin tenía la mirada perdida y sabía que había algo mal en el chico, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la sala, se sentó junto a él en el sofá y sobó su espalda.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó la abuela haciendo que Jimin volviera al mundo de los vivos. 

—Eh, sÍ. Sólo... tuve pesadillas —trató de fingir una sonrisa pero no pudo siquiera subir un poco la comisura de sus labios.

—No te guardes todo tu solo —tocó su pecho, a la altura de su corazón—. No es bueno para ti ni para tu corazón.

Los ojos de Jimin se cristalizaron y se mordió el labio para no llorar pero simplemente no pudo contenerse, la abuela tomó la taza de sus manos, la dejó en la pequeña mesa frente a ellos, rápidamente tomó entre sus brazos a Jimin, quien de sólo sentirse rodeado por ella, la abrazó como si se tratara de su propia abuela y lloró hasta no poder más.

—Mi niño... ¿quién te ha echo tanto daño? —susurró la abuela sin dejar de acariciar la espalda del rubio. 

Jimin subió después de un rato a la habitación que había compartido con Jungkook, se sentía cansado y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Al no ver al castaño supuso que seguía en la habitación de sus abuelos junto con Sua, se acostó en la cama boca abajo y tomó su celular, abrió los mensajes, específicamente el chat que tenía con Taehyung y le mandó un mensaje.

JM: Tae~Tae~

Tae🐯: Beanaos Diiias~

JM: Perdón, ¿te desperté?

Tae🐯: Nah~ no te preocupes. ¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano?

JM: Una larga historia. ¿Crees que nos podamos ver hoy? Necesito hablar contigo. 

Tae🐯: ¿Pasó algo con Jungkook? Tengo que cuidar a Juhoon y tú a Sua, supongo...

JM: No, con Jungkook no y, mmm... Sí, tengo que cuidarlo, ¿entonces no nos vemos?

Tae🐯: ¡AH!

JM: ¿Qué?

Tae🐯: ¡Hay que hacer un picnic con ellos! ¡Quiero y exijo conocer a tu hijo!

JM: No es mi hijo...

Tae🐯: Es como si lo fuera. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿vamos?

JM: No sé, estoy en la casa de los abuelos de Jungkook y la verdad no tengo idea de a qué hora volveremos.

Tae🐯: 😏 Ya te vi~

JM: ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? 

Tae🐯: De nada 😁😁 Tu márcame cuando estén de regreso. Si quedamos para la hora de la comida no hay problema, podríamos comer sándwiches y jugar. 😃

JM: ¿Seguro que Juhoon no es quien cuida de ti?

Tae🐯: De vez en cuando... (?) 😂

JM: 😂😂 Okey~ Iré a dormir un rato más, a penas van a ser las siete y estoy cansado.

Tae🐯: 😮🙃😏😏

JM: ¡Yah! ¡No pienses nada raro cabeza de chorlito! 

Tae🐯: ☺️ Descansa, Minie. Me avisas~

JM: 😡 ¡KIM TAEHYUNG!

Tae🐯: Bye~ Bye~ Salúdame a tus dos chicos 😏♥️

JM: ¡¿A qué te refieres con DOS chicos? ¡Yah! ¡Kim Taehyung! 😡 ¡Ninguno de los dos es mío!

Tae🐯: Si tú lo dices...

JM: ¡YAH!

Bloqueó su celular y se quedó mirando a la nada, pues si no hubiera sido por Jungkook en la madrugada... 

—Oh. Pensé que seguías con mi abuela allá abajo —dijo Jungkook entrando a la habitación.

—Ah, sí. Subí hace unos minutos... —susurró Jimin sin levantarse a mirar al castaño.

—¿Tienes sueño? ¿por qué no duermes otro rato como dijo mi abuela? 

—No quiero dormir... Bueno, en realidad no lo sé.

—Quieres.... ¿quieres que me acueste a tu lado? ¿Te serviría de algo?

—No quiero incomodarte más de lo que ya hice al despertar.

—Si lo necesitas puedo hacerte compañía hasta que vuelvas a dormir, esta vez prometo no quedarme todo el rato. 

—...

—¿Entonces? 

—Sólo... Sólo porque en verdad tengo sueño —era la segunda vez que Jungkook veía las mejillas de Jimin sonrojadas y la primera vez que lo veía inflar sus mejillas y hablar como si estuviera haciendo un puchero. Jungkook sonrió.

Caminó hasta la cama y se fue de rodillas hasta alcanzar el lugar al lado de donde estaba Jimin. Se acomodó debajo de las cobijas mientras que Jimin se acomodaba de lado, mirando hacia Jungkook mientras que el castaño miraba pensativo el techo. No fue hasta minutos más tarde que volteó a ver al rubio pero éste estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro y con los ojos cerrados. Inseguro de lo que hacía, se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con el rubio y deslizó por debajo de las cobijas su mano hasta llegar a tocar con delicadeza el rostro de Jimin, pasó sus dedos por la mejilla y cabello rubio hasta posarla en su cuello. Recordó los ojos llorosos y su voz de la noche, nunca había visto a alguien así, ni siquiera Sua le había dedicado nunca una mirada tan triste y perdida, ni siquiera el día en que perdió a su ex-juguete favorito.

Sin pensarlo acercó sus labios a la frente del chico y dejó un tierno beso que duró más de tres segundos. Se alejó de él y cerró sus ojos para poder dormir un rato más, algo le estaba sucediendo, el Jungkook de hace unas semanas no habría hecho nunca jamás eso con algún otro chico... Pero Jimin... ¿qué le había hecho Jimin para que empezara a comportarse de aquella forma con el rubio? Jungkook ya no lo sabía, simplemente se dejó llevar de nuevo por aquél momento y terminó por dormirse de nuevo junto con Jimin. En la misma cama. A una distancia demasiado corta a comparación del resto de cama sobrante y frente a frente.

—Iminie~ meños días~ —abrazó al rubio quien aún se encontraba acostado en la cama.

—Buenos días —susurró Jimin estirando sus brazos—. ¿Dormiste bien, Sua? —el pequeño castaño frunció el ceño.

—Abela yonca muto, me depetó poque sonaba como mostro. 

Jimin rió, abrazó a Sua y cubrió a ambos con las cobijas, se hizo hacia atrás para no dejar al pequeño en la orilla de la cama, pero al hacerlo chocó con algo, no, más bien con alguien. 

—Hacen mucho ruido, déjenme dormir otro rato...

—¿Jungkook?   
—¿Ungu?

Preguntaron los dos al ver al castaño al lado de Jimin, él no les contestó y sólo se dio la vuelta para dormir un poco más. Sua rió, su hermano nunca cambiaba. 

—¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano? —susurró Jimin para no volver a despertar a Jungkook. 

—Son tasi las once de la manana Iminie, abela dijo que vinera a depetal a Ungu y a Iminie poque el desaiuno ya ta'.

—¿Tan tarde es? —preguntó Jimin abriendo sus ojos. 

—No e' tan talde, Ungu a vece se levanta a la una —rió Sua.

—Hay que levantar a Jungkook para poder ir a desayunar los tres juntos —le susurró Jimin al oído y Sua asintió.

Trataron varias veces hablándole o moviéndolo pero literalmente no respondía, sólo hacía una que otra mueca y ya, eso era lo único. Empezaron a hacerle cosquillas y fue cuando todo estalló, Jungkook empezó a quejarse y a decir ya enojado que lo dejaran en paz pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno! —gritó Jungkook sorprendiendo a ambos. Sua se echó a correr lejos saliendo de la habitación para avisarle a su abuela que Jungkook había despertado. 

Pero Jimin, en cambio, por culpa de las cobijas y el haberse enrredado de alguna extraña manera la cintura con éstas, fue atrapado rápidamente por Jungkook, dejándolo acorralado debajo de su enorme cuerpo y con sus dos manos atrapadas entre las de él justo por arriba de su cabeza. 

—Nosotros sólo tra-tratábamos de despertarte... —dijo Jimin sin apartar sus ojos de los oscuros de él—. Jungkook, no era mi intención hacerte enojar.

Se quedó callado al ver a Jungkook con el ceño fruncido mientras lo observaba sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, sintió sus mejillas comenzar a arder y retiró sus ojos de los de él. 

—No... no lo volveré a hacer si tanto te molesta —susurró Jimin.

—¿No lo volverás a hacer? —preguntó Jungkook con un tono que le causo un escalofrío.

—No, no lo volveré a hacer.

—¿Lo juras? —enarcó una ceja sin dejar de mirar a Jimin.

—Lo juro...

—¿Y si rompes tu juramento qué debería de hacer? 

—...

—Responde.

—No... ¿enojarte? —susurró Jimin, Jungkook le estaba empezando a dar algo de miedo.

—Veme a los ojos primero y responde. 

—Jungkook, ¿por qué estás actuando así? Sólo fueron unas cuántas cosquillas.

Acercó su rostro hasta poder rozar nariz contra nariz, Jimin dejó de respirar. 

—Odio las cosquillas —dijo fuerte y claro, estaba a punto de desmayarse, tragó saliva.

—De verdad que no lo volveré a hacer.

—Bien. 

Y sin más se separó de él y volvió a acostarse en la cama, dándole la espalda a a Jimin. 

Jungkook era un maldito bipolar, de eso Jimin estaba seguro.

Hora y media después, terminando de desayunar y arreglar sus cosas, avisaron a los abuelos de Jungkook que lo mejor era irse para revisar que la casa estuviera bien y que Jungkook llegara a hacer sus cosas antes de ir a trabajar.

—Se van con cuidado, me mandan mensaje cuando lleguen a casa, por favor. 

—Si abela — Sua les dio un último abrazo a los dos mayores.

Jimin, de igual forma se despidió de ellos, sólo que el abrazo de la abuela y él duró demasiado.   
Jungkook se despidió con un hasta pronto y por fin subieron al carro.

—Uh. ¿Sigues enojado? —preguntó Jimin después de una media hora de camino con un silencio incómodo, Sua tampoco quería hablar porque Jungkook le daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

—Sí, aún estoy enojado. 

—Ya te dije que no lo volveré a hacer. Si lo hubiera sabido desde antes, no lo hubiera hecho. De verdad lo siento.

El castaño no respondió y pasaron otros largos veinte minutos en que ninguno pronunció una sola palabra.

—Oh. Se me olvidaba... —volvió a interrumpir el silencio Jimin. 

Y auque no lo pareciera Jungkook y Sua le estaban prestando atención.

—Taehyung-ah quiere hacer un picnic hoy... quiere conocer a Sua y salir a jugar un rato con Juhoon también.

—¿Pinic? ¿qué eso Ungu?

—Salir al aire libre y comer ahí, por lo regular, o bueno por lo menos las veces que llegué a ir con mis padres y mi hermano de pequeños, poníamos una manta en el suelo, lo que íbamos a comer y terminando jugábamos un rato en el parque —respondió Jimin con una enorme sonrisa que contagió a Sua. 

—Iminie... ¿Ungu tambén ta invitao? 

—Si él quiere ir... supongo que está bien —dijo Jimin mirando a Jungkook de reojo. 

—Ungu~ ¿polemos il con Teliun a pinic? —preguntó emocionado Sua. 

El castaño suspiró y asintió lentamente, Sua pegó un grito de alegría haciendo a los dos mayores sonreír. 

Jimin estiró su mano hasta la de Jungkook que sostenía el volante y el castaño lo volteó a ver.

—Gracias —sonrió y todo el enojo de Jungkook de la mañana desapareció por arte de magia.

Jimin tomó su celular y mandó mensajes a Tae para quedar bien en dónde, la hora y lo que llevaría cada quién y por supuesto a Jimin le tocó llevar los sándwiches preparados.


	9. 10

—¡Chimin~! ¡Aquí etamos! —gritó el pequeño Juhoon desde debajo de un enorme árbol.

Jimin sonrió y saludó con una de sus manos en la dirección de ambos mientras que con la otra sujetaba la mano de Sua, Jungkook iba detrás de ellos cargando una enorme bolsa con los sándwiches, más a parte un pequeño postre que había preparado como sorpresa, pues ni el castaño como el pequeño Sua sabían de qué se trataba.

—Hola. Perdón por llegar tarde. Tardé demasiado en preparar las cosas —se disculpó el rubio una vez estando frente a los dos.

—No te preocupes también acabamos de llegar —le sonrió Tae.

—Chimin, hola~ 

Juhoon abrazó a Jimin y éste de igual forma lo abrazo, despeinó al pequeño y se separaron entre pequeñas risas.

—Sua, él es Taehyung —dijo Jimin señalando a su amigo

—Hola, Teliun —sonrió Sua de oreja a oreja—. Hola, Joon —corrió hasta el pequeño y se abrazaron. 

Sua y Juhoon empezaron a correr por el pasto, sin prestar de nuevo atención a los mayores. Jimin se sentó al lado de Tae y como siempre, se dieron un pequeño beso en la mejilla, era cosa de ellos desde que Jimin y Taehyung se confesaron que les gustaban los chicos y que a parte de eso se habían vuelto alma gemelas en cuanto a amistad. 

—Hola, Jeon —saludó Taehyung, Jungkook los veía aún estando de pie y con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—¿Piensas quedarte parado todo el rato? —preguntó Jimin sonriendo.

—¿Dónde la dejo? —dijo refiriéndose a la bolsa.

—Pásamela —estiró Jimin sus manos para poder tomar la bolsa, pero en vez de tomarla él, Taehyung con mayor facilidad la agarró entre sus manos y la colocó al lado de Jimin—.Gracias —le sonrió a Tae.

Jungkook se sentó junto los dos chicos y sin prestarles atención buscó con la mirada a su hermano y a Juhoon hasta encontrarlos jugando con una pelota un poco más allá de donde ellos se encontraban.

—¿Quieren comer de una vez? —preguntó Tae.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Jungkook escuchaba atento a los dos chicos detrás de él.

—Mucha, y más cuando dijiste que tú ibas a preparar los sándwiches —le sonrió a Jimin—. ¿Tu no tienes hambre Jeon? —tocó el hombro del castaño y éste volteó a verlos por sobre su hombro.

—Algo... 

—Bueno, entonces vamos a comer de una vez —dijo un Taehyung triunfante— ¡Juhoonie~, Sua~! —gritó llamando la atención de los dos pequeños—. ¡Vamos a comer y después jugamos todos juntos! 

—¿Siempre tiene que gritar así? —preguntó Jungkook susurrando mientras se acomodaba a un lado de Jimin.

—Así es él —sonrió Jimin volteando a ve verlo con una sonrisa—. Parece un niño pequeño cuando está emocionado ¿no lo crees? 

Tu también pareces uno. Pensó el castaño al ver la cara de Jimin.

Los dos pequeños llegaron corriendo y con una enorme sonrisa.

—Iminie, io quelo postle —dijo Sua sentándose frente a Jimin.

—Eso es al final, Sua —respondió Jungkook—. Si no comes bien no vas a tener energía para jugar más al rato.

—Pelo... —infló sus mejillas en forma de puchero.

—Tu hermano tiene razón, Sua. Vamos a comer y luego a jugar.

—¿Y el postle? —miró a Jimin con ojos brillantes.

—Después de que terminemos los sándwiches podrás comer todo el postre que quieras —le sonrió.

Tae no dejaba de ver en silencio de Jimin a Jungkook y de Jungkook a Jimin, sonrío y no dijo nada, sólo dejó que todo siguiera como si nada mientras comían los sándwiches que Jimin había preparado, entre risa y risa por parte de los dos niños. Al terminar tanto los pequeños como Taehyung se pusieron de pie para comenzar a jugar. Jungkook y Jimin los siguieron después aunque el primero sin muchas ganas de jugar.

—Yah~ yo encontré este arbusto primero —reclamó Jimin al sentir a alguien a su lado pues el chico lo había estado siguiendo para ver en donde se escondía.

—Ya no hay tiempo, Sua y Juhoon ya empezaron a buscar —dijo Jungkook al oido de Jimin, quien saltó en su lugar por la sorpresa.

—¿Jungkook? —lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? —dijo el castaño asomándose un poco para ver en dónde estaban los dos pequeños.

—Yo... pensé que eras Tae... —susurró mientras imitaba la castaño.

—No, no lo soy. Y no me parezco en nada a él como para que nos confundas —lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

—Uuuy, perdón por confundirte pero aún así, este es mi escondite —volteó a ver a Jungkook y le enseñó la lengua.

Los dos se quedaron viendo y rieron, sin duda, los dos eran muy bobos, callaron para que no los encontraran y volvieron a ver en donde se encontraban los dos pequeños. Ellos, al primero que encontraron y atraparon fue a Taehyung, quien estaba arriba de un árbol y por no haber podido bajar fue atrapado por los dos pequeños monstruos.

—¿Crees que nos encuentren? —preguntó Jungkook susurrando. 

—Tae los va a ayudar —volteó a ver al castaño de reojo—. Es lo más probable, Tae es rápido y un traidor de primera.

—No tanto como yo —le guiñó un ojo a Jimin.

—¿Eres más traidor que él? —Jungkook rió.

—No, soy más rápido que él.

—Tsch... presumido —rodó los ojos y decidió sentarse en el pasto, estar de cuclillas desde hace un rato ya lo había cansado.

—¿No vas a correr? Si se acercan tendrás que ponerte de pie de nuevo.

—Se me durmieron las piernas, ¿planeas aprovecharte y usarme de carnada?

—Puede ser...

—¡Yah... —Jungkook cubrió rápidamente su boca con su mano.

—No grites —susurró—, nos van a encontrar y será todo por tu culpa —se asomó un poco para buscar a los tres quienes estaban quietos esperando algún otro ruido o movimiento para saber en dónde se encontraban.

Jimin dio un manotazo a las manos de Jungkook y éste las apartó rápidamente al ver la cara roja del rubio y el cómo tomaba tanto aire para llenar sus pulmones.

—Lo siento...

—Casi me asfixias y sólo dices ¿lo siento?

—¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? 

—...

—...

Jungkook se quedó viendo el rostro de Jimin, como tomaba aire para poder controlar su respiración, sus labios entre abiertos, sus ojos entre cerrados, sus mejillas rojas, su cabello rubio medio rizado por no haberse peinado después de bañarse. Se acercó lentamente hacia Jimin y antes de poder hacer algo, escuchó a Sua gritar que había visto a Jungkook, se apartó rápidamente del rubio y calló de pompas al pasto, saliendo de su escondite y quedando a la vista de los tres depredadores, iba a salir corriendo pero el ver a Jimin riendo por su caída tan tonta lo distrajo y cuando sintió Sua le estaba abrazado la espalda.

—¡♡h! ¡Iminie tamben tá'quí! —señaló al rubio y éste al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a correr hacia la base.

Escuchó a los dos pequeños correr entre quejidos de por qué iba tan rápido y ellos tan lento.

—¡Ungu ayula! ¡Tamben eyes de nueto equipo! —le gritó Sua como regaño.

—¡Vale~! —gritó poniéndose de pie.

—¡Tambén tu TeTe! —regañó Juhoon a Taehyung.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se sonrieron como cómplices, Jimin los volteó a ver por sobre su hombro mientras corría lejos de ellos maldiciendo el cómo había elegido esconderse tan lejos de la base, cuando vio a los dos y la forma en que lo miraban, tragó en seco y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, los pasos de ellos empezaron a acercarse mientras que Sua y Juhoon los animaban para atrapar a Jimin.

Alcanzó a esquivar a Taehyung cuando estuvo a punto de atraparlo pero había caído en la trampa de los dos chicos altos, pues al dar la media vuelta para correr hacia el otro lado, lejos de su amigo, chocó con el pecho de Jungkook.

—Atrapado —sonrió victorioso Jungkook mientras sostenía de los hombros a Jimin.

—¡Eso no fue justo! —lloriqueó el rubio viendo a Jungkook a los ojos—, me tendieron una trampa. ¡Fueron dos contra uno! ¡Y los niños también!

—Y caíste en la trampa perfectamente, fuiste tú el que no supo leer nuestra estrategia Minie —dijo Jungkook sorprendiendo a Jimin y a él mismo por la forma en que lo había llamado.

—Vale, ya me rindo —suspiró, volteado a ver a los niños a lo lejos, Jungkook bajó sus manos y dejándolo libre, caminaron junto con Tae de vuelta con los dos pequeños, que estaban tomando agua y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Ungu~ —llamó Sua terminando de beber.

—¿Si? —se hincó frente a su hermano y Jimin junto con Taehyung se recostaron sobre el pasto.

—Vamo a jugal fúbol ¿si~? 

—Okey —le sonrió—. ¿Vienen? —les preguntó a Tae y a Jimin.

—Ahorita —respondieron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo, Jungkook sólo asintió— No tarden —se puso de pie—, vamos Juhoon.

—Si~

Jungkook agarró el balón del suelo mientras que Juhoon y Sua, tomaron un par de chamarras para formar la portería y se alejaron de los dos chicos.

—Jimin... —llamó Tae mientras observaba el cielo a través de las hojas del árbol que los cubría del sol.

—¿Si? —preguntó sin voltear a ver a Tae, se sentó y fijó su vista en donde estaban jugando.

—Estoy algo preocupado...

—¿Por qué TaeTae? —volteó a ver a su amigo con un semblante preocupado—. ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, a decir verdad no se trata de mi... —miró a Jimin.

—¿Entonces? —enarcó una ceja.

—Es sobre ti...

—¿Sobre mí? —el rubio se señaló a si mismo y Taehyung asintió—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Jimin —el nombrado tragó saliva, no sabía qué había hecho para que Taehyung se pusiera así de serio—. Creo que te gusta Jungkook —los dos se quedaron mudos, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —rió nervioso.

—Bueno, por lo que he visto en este rato, así lo creo... llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos. Soy tu alma gemela y te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

—Lo sé, pero n-no lo creo... —su corazón latió más rápido que cuando había corrido—. ¿O sí?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—Jungkook es raro... —susurró— y es un maldito bipolar... —se le quedó viendo al castaño mientras corría y que de pura casualidad volteó al mismo tiempo en que el rubio, Jungkook le dedicó una rápida sonrisa—. No lo entiendo —admitió Jimin. 

—¿Te gusta más Jackson?

—¿Jackson? mmm... no lo sé, Jungkook y él son muy diferentes. ¿Por qué lo traes a él al tema?

—Jimin.

—¿Si?

—¿Te has dado cuenta que no me has negado en ningún momento el que te gusta Jeon?

—Oh.

—Mira, por una parte entiendo que estés confundido, creo que Jungkook no es un mal tipo y a parte no te has besado con él porque supuestamente es un homof... —se quedó observando a Jimin y sus mejillas rojas a punto de estallar—. No lo puedo creer... ¡¿te besaste con Jeon?! — susurró un grito y se sentó rápidamente frente a Jimin, tocando sus rodillas con las de él—. ¿No planeabas contármelo?

—Sólo fue para que él pudiera comprobar algo... eso es todo.

—Oh por todos los dioses... ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te gustó? ¿Hubo lengua?

—Cállate ya —cubrió la boca de su amigo—. Te lo contaré luego, no es lugar para hablar de eso —Tae quitó las manos de Jimin y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sólo responde a mi pregunta... ¿Te gustó? 

Jimin bajó la cara con las mejillas rojas y el corazón latiéndole extremadamente rápido al recordar el beso entre ambos. "—Sí". Fue lo único que Tae necesitó escuchar para pagar un grito de emoción y recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte de Jimin.

—Ya me calmo. Dejando lo del beso a un lado..., hasta que decidas contármelo con lujo de detalles, claro. ¿De qué querías hablar en la mañana?

—Sobre eso... —Tae vio como Jimin iba perdiendo su sonrisa, tomó sus manos y las acarició. 

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó sin quitar la vista del rubio. 

—Es sólo que... —se quedó callado un instante—, soñé con él, Tae... —Jimin lo miró con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y miedo.

—Minie...

—Tenía ya muchísimo tiempo que no me pasaba, pero ayer... no sé porqué... —bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. 

—Hey, Jimin —tomó el mentón del rubio con una de sus manos e hizo que levantara su cara para que lo viera a los ojos—. No está aquí ¿me escuchas? no te puede hacer daño, ya no más, no cuando yo esté junto a ti.

—¿Prometes nunca alejarte? ¿Nunca dejarme solo?

—Nunca me alejare de ti Jimin, somos los mejores de los mejores amigos, lo sabes muy bien ¿no? —Jimin sonrió un poco y asintió un par de veces—. Entonces arriba ese ánimo, quiero ver una enorme sonrisa en tu cara —Tae sonrió para que Jimin pudiera sonreír al igual que él pero no podía.

—Te quiero, Tae... —susurró Jimin. 

—Yo también te quiero Minie... —se quedó en silencio un par de segundos—. No pudiste dormir después de eso... ¿cierto? —preguntó preocupado.

—Algo así... (?) —se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Algo así? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó con una ceja levantada curioso.

—Jungkook estaba en la misma habitación que yo... —dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Sus abuelos nos hicieron dormir en el mismo cuarto —Tae abrió la boca de par en par—. No, no mal pienses las cosas, dormimos en camas separadas. Bueno, al principio.

—Si no te explicas no te voy a entender. Y luego me dices que no piense las cosas al revés.

—Te lo voy a resumir —dijo Jimin suspirando—. Al principio dormimos separados, Jungkook insistió en que yo durmiera en la cama y él en el suelo con una "cama" improvisada, el caso es que Jungkook fue quien me despertó, y ya has de saber lo que pasó después.

—¿Se volvieron a besar? —Tae sonrió de oreja a oreja y Jimin rodó los ojos.

—Eres un idiota...

—Y así me amas —le guiñó un ojo y Jimin rió—. ¡Auch! —gritó Taehyung al sentir un golpe algo fuerte en su espalda.

—¡Fé Ungu! —señaló Sua al castaño alto a su lado.

—¡Lo siento! —sonrió—. Fue un accidente.

—Accidente mis nalgas— murmuró Taehyung sin que ninguno de los presentes lo escuchara.

—¿Ya van a jugar o seguirán platicando? —preguntó Kook cruzado de brazos.

—¡Ya vamos! —gritó Jimin poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo el pasto que se había quedado pegado en su trasero—. ¿De qué equipo soy? 

—Depende... —dijo Jungkook.

—¿De qué? —cuestionó Jimin mientras ayudaba a Taehyung a ponerse de pie.

—¿Saben jugal? —habló Juhoon a los dos niñeros.

—Ungu ta' ganando a Joon y a mí... —dijo Sua triste.

—Entonces seamos nosotros cuatro contra Jungkook —propuso Tae.

—Eso sería injusto para mí —se quejó el castaño.

—Eres mayor que ellos y no los dejas anotar un sólo gol ¿no te parece eso muy inmaduro? —Taehyung sonrió al ver la mueca de Jungkook.

—No me gusta perder... —susurró más para sí mismo.

—Sólo son unos niños —dijo Tae poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya vale —interrumpió Jimin—. Jungkook, tu eres rápido, no sé de que te quejas, y si no quieres que sea un mal juego entonces elige, o jugar tú solo o con los dos niños en contra de Tae y de mí.

—Ninguna de las dos me favorece —masculló Jungkook y afortunadamente sólo Jimin lo escuchó. Le dio un golpe en el brazo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres un grosero, vas a jugar solo todo por eso —y sin más se volteó hacia su equipo dándole la espalda a Jungkook.

Sin protesta alguna del castaño empezaron a jugar y sí, Jimin no se había equivocado con respecto a Jungkook y su velocidad, sólo que no sabía que el castaño además era demasiado ágil. Claro, nunca había ido a los partidos, ni siquiera cuando Jackson los invitaba a Tae y a él cada que tenían alguno.

La puntuación fue algo... mejor no hay que dejar en evidencia al equipo de Jimin, pues a pesar de haber hecho trampa en contra del castaño (Jimin y Sua sosteniéndolo para que el Jungkook no pudiera correr, Taehyung empujándolo o poniéndole el pie, Juhoon junto con Sua abrazando las dos piernas y demás), no pudieron en su contra.

Cuando terminó el juego, el sol comenzaba ya a ocultarse y el aire frío empezaba a correr por los cuerpos sudados de todos, descansaron un par de minutos acostados todos, sin excepción en el pasto.

—¿No tenías que trabajar hoy, Jungkook? —preguntó Jimin mirando la hora en su celular.

—Pedí el día libre desde ayer, sabía que si no lo hacía la abuela me hubiera molestado.

—Oh, ya. ¿Te descontarán los dos días?

—Los pediré a cuenta de vacaciones... —sonrió—. Será mejor que empecemos a recoger las cosas o se hará más tarde.

—Sí.

Después de limpiar y alzar todo lo que habían llevado, fue la hora de despedirse de Taehyung y de Juhoon. Taehyung prometió estar más en contacto con Jimin y viceversa. De todos modos Jimin le tenía que dar muchas explicaciones a cerca de lo que estaba pasando pasando últimamente en su vida, con el hijo mayor de los Jeon.

Ya en el carro de Jungkook, Sua se acomodó en el asiento trasero y a pocos minutos de haber empezado a avanzar se quedó dormido, Jimin lo volteó a ver y sonrió.

—Fue un día muy largo y divertido ¿No lo crees, Jungkook? —preguntó al castaño que iba concentrado en el camino.

—Sí, lo fue —miró de reojo como Jimin se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento.

—No creí que fueras tan bueno en soccer... —cerró los ojos.

—Yo tampoco, no acostumbro a jugar más que futbol, fue... algo interesante —sonrió—. Pero no deberían de jugar así, yo estaba en desventaja y aún con tantas personas jugaron muy sucio. Y por lo que vi, tú no eres tan mal jugador, sabes mover el balón y hacer fintas, ¿alguna vez jugaste en algún equipo?

—... —silencio.

—¿Jimin?

Volteó a ver a Jimin en el primer alto que se les cruzó pero el rubio se encontraba ya dormido en su asiento, Jeon sonrió de lado y siguió manejando en silencio hasta llegar a su casa.

Jungkook se quedó el silencio después de estacionar el carro, no sabía qué hacer, pues tanto Sua como Jimin seguían dormidos en sus respectivos asientos. Jungkook estaba seguro de que Sua dormía porque era aún pequeño y era costumbre de él dormir por las tardes mientras que Jimin, no había dormido muy bien durante la noche y Jungkook lo sabía.

Se quedó contemplando el rostro del rubio en el asiento del copiloto.

Desde que Jimin le había pedido que lo dejara abrazar, sus ojos, la tristeza que había percibido de ellos, nunca había visto a Park con un semblante parecido en la Universidad, por lo regular siempre lo veía sonriendo y riendo pero nunca con el rostro serio o con la mirada inexpresiva.

¿Por qué Park le parecía una persona vulnerable de un día para otro? Le dieron unas inmensas ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo hasta no poder más pero... ¿Por qué? Jungkook no lo entendía.

Se acercó despacio hasta Jimin, tal y como había hecho en la madrugada y dejó un pequeño beso en su frente, se alejo lentamente de él con las mejillas comenzando a tornarse rojas y esperó a ver que el chico no despertara, suspiró al ver que no.

—¿Poqué Ungu da ppoppo (beso) a Iminie? —susurró Sua con los ojos medio abiertos.

Jungkook se quedó hecho hielo en su lugar, volteó a ver a su hermano con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de que lo viera hacer semejante gesto a Jimin.

—Yo... no lo sé.

—¿Poqué no sabe? —Jungkook se hincó de hombros sin saber qué decirle a su hermano realmente—. Ungu no da ppoppo a Sua cando delme... ¿poqué a Imini chi?

—Sí te doy beso, Sua. Que ya estés dormido cuando lo hago es muy diferente —rió Jungkook.

—Le vo a decil a Iminie gue Ungu lió un ppoppo... —el castaño negó rápidamente.

—No, no. Será un secreto tuyo y mío —le guiñó un ojo al pequeño.

—¿Poqué sequeto?

—Porque Jimin no se puede enterar ¿de acuerdo?

—Pelo...

—Sua, si me guardas este pequeño secreto prometo comprarte una caja de chocolates sin que papá y mamá se enteren —Sua sonrió quitándose todo el sueño de encima.

—¿Lo julas? —Jungkook asintió—. Ta ben, gualdalé sequeto de Ungu —sonrió.

—Gracias Sua.

Jeon no quiso despertar a Jimin, por lo que le pidió ayuda a Sua para que abriera la puerta de la casa en lo que Jungkook veía la manera de llevar al rubio dentro, después de varios intentos pudo subir a Jimin a su espalda. Los brazos de Jimin los acomodó sobre sus hombros y sujetó sus piernas con sus manos, Sua cerró la puerta del carro y corrió a abrir la casa, Jungkook había pensado que Jimin pesaba más pero sinceramente era muy liviano.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y recostó a Jimin en su cama sin despertarlo, bajó para asegurarse que la puerta de la entrada estuviera bien cerrada y fue cuando notó que había un par de maletas en la sala, buscó a su al rededor pero no había nadie, sólo Sua que estaba recostado en el sofá viendo un poco de tele, Jungkook subió las escaleras de nuevo y se dio cuenta que la luz del cuarto de sus padres estaba encendida, tragó saliva y tocó dos veces la, no pasaron más de tres segundos cuando ésta se abrió y su madre se asomó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Que bueno que ya regresaron, estaba algo preocupada por ustedes —abrazó al castaño—. No me contestabas las llamadas y se me olvidó por completo pedirle el número de teléfono a Jimin.

—Fuimos al parque con Juhoon y su niñero que es amigo de Jimin y uh... creí que serían dos semanas las que estarían de viaje de negocios papá y tú —Suzy negó lentamente.

—Surgieron unos inconvenientes, tu padre se quedó un día más allá, mañana vuelve si es que no pasa nada. Yo me regresé antes porque quería ver como iba todo por aquí.

—Ah. Sí, eso. Todo esta bien, muy bien.

—¿Y Jimin? —preguntó Suzy volteando hacia el pasillo.

—Dormido, estuvimos corriendo mucho, esta cansado, supongo. Sua está en la sala viendo caricaturas.

—Mi bebé —salió de su habitación para ir con Sua—. ¿Quieres que les prepare algo de cenar?

—Lo que sea está bien, ma. No te exijas demasiado, acabas de llegar de tu viaje —sonrió el castaño.

—No te preocupes, Jimin está en su habitación ¿no?

Jungkook se dio un golpe mental ¿por qué rayos lo había llevado a la suya?

—Eh. No... está en la mía, se me olvidó que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de invitados —Suzy soltó una risita.

—No pasa nada, ahora subo con algo de comida para los dos —despeinó el cabello de su hijo y bajó las escaleras.

Jungkook se quedó parado en el pasillo... Su madre estaba en casa y su padre llegaba mañana, Jimin se quedaba en su casa porque sus padres no estaban y eso sólo significaba que Jimin tendría que volver a su casa. Jeon tragó saliva y apretó los puños... ¿Porqué se enojaba? Después de todo el rubio no era de su familia, sólo era el niñero de su hermano y se había quedado porque él iba a sus entrenamientos desde temprano y en las tardes a su trabajo. Su madre no quería que Sua se quedara solo hasta que Jimin llegara a cuidarlo... pero si ahora sus padres estaban significaba que no vería al rubio hasta llegar de su entrenamiento y eso le molestaba por alguna extraña razón.

¿No pudieron haber tardado una semana más en volver a casa?. Fue lo que pensó Jeon antes de entrar a su habitación y ver a Jimin dormido en su cama abrazando una de sus almohadas como si su mundo dependiera de ella.


	10. 10

En lo que Jimin despertaba de su pesado sueño, Jungkook decidió darse un baño rápido, pues sentía su cuerpo sucio por el pasto, la tierra y el sudor por haber estado corriendo al tratar de huir de las cuatro personas en su contra.

Salió del baño con sus bóxers y una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Al principio se avergonzó por no haber metido su ropa para dormir al baño y entrar de esa manera a su habitación pero al ver que el rubio seguía dormido en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, se tranquilizó. Se colocó su playera blanca y su pantalón gris, se quedó parado frente a su cama mirando al chico en acostado en ella hasta que por fin decidió echarse en el pequeño puff junto a su ventana, escuchar un poco de música y no pensar en nada. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormido, despertó cuando sintió como daban pequeños toquecitos en su hombro, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Jimin. 

—Lo siento, yo... Tu mamá vino a decirnos que bajaramos a cenar...

—Vale —contestó Jungkook algo torcido del cuello por la manera en que se encontraba recostado con el cuello hacia adelante. 

—Voy a bajar primero —avisó Jimin dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Claro —sonrió Jungkook. 

Jimin estaba algo sacado de onda con la actitud del castaño, en la mañana que lo había despertado había sido prácticamente un gruñón y ahora... SÍ, ya estaba cien por ciento seguro de algo, era que Jeon Jungkook EN EFECTO era un bipolar.

—Gracias por dejarme dormir en tu cama, y por no despertarme también —se rascó la nuca.

—Parecías cansado, preferí no hacerlo —se puso de pie y estiró su cuerpo, Jimin asintió.

—No tardes en bajar.

—Mhm.

Jimin bajó con Suzy y Sua a la sala para esperar al castaño. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y es que haber despertado hace media hora en la cama de Jeon Jungkook Y con una de sus almohadas entre sus brazos mientras olisqueaba el perfume de ellas. Habían hecho que su corazón latiera tan rápido que casi se sintió desfallecer y por eso había salido huyendo de ahí pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta accidentalmente había chocado contra la madre de los dos chicos que últimamente se estaban robando su corazón.

—¿Ya se despertó? —Jimin asintió.

—Dijo que ahora baja.

El chico se sentó al lado de Sua y dejó que el pequeño lo abrazara, desde hace rato que no dejaba de jugar con su cabello y dar pequeños besos en el centro de su frente. Jimin y Suzy sólo reían pues al preguntarle a Sua por qué razón lo hacía, el pequeño sólo reía y ponía sus manos sobre su boca para no decir nada, pues "era un secreto" según él. 

—¿Entonces no te vas a quedar con nosotros ésta semana? —preguntó Suzy mientras veía la televisión.

—No... —no quería acostumbrarse a estar cerca de ellos para luego tener que separarse—, no me gustaría molestar a su familia.

—No lo haces, cariño. Y a parte seguirás solamente tú en tu casa ¿no?

—Sí, pero creo que sería la mejor opción.

—Omma, ¿entonce Iminie se va il? —preguntó Sua.

—Creo que sí —dijo Suzy imitando el tono triste de su hijo.

—Vendré todos los días temprano, no tienes por qué ponerte triste Sua, a parte vas a estar con tu mamá y papá más tiempo —acarició la mejilla del niño.

—Pelo yo quelo estai con Iminie tambén.

—Y así será —le sonrió Jimin.

—¿Quién se va a ir? —preguntó Jungkook bajando las escaleras.

—Iminie... 

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Jungkook con el ceño fruncido confundido, aún seguía dormido.

—A su tasa... 

—¿Por qué? ¿no es muy noche ya? —se sentó al lado de su madre.

—No se va hoy, eso iba a hacer pero le dije que por lo menos se quedara esta noche con nosotros —Jimin asintió—. Pero bueno, como no puedo hacer ya nada más para convencerlo, hay que cenar para ir a dormir —Suzy se levantó del sofá y les hizo una seña a los tres para que la siguieran al comedor.

Al terminar la cena, Jimin pidió que le dejaran ayudar a lavar los platos y entre él y Jungkook terminaron de acomodar y limpiar todo a pesar de estar en un silencio un poco incómodo.

Jimin le pidió de favor a Jungkook si podía ir a acomodar a Sua a su cama mientras tomaba un baño rápido, el castaño sin ninguna objeción aceptó y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hermano, quien sorpresivamente ya estaba dormido. Cerró con cuidado la puerta del pequeño, la luz del baño estaba encendida y se podía escuchar la regadera, decidió entrar a la habitación Jimin y esperarlo ahí hasta que saliera del baño.

Jimin, por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en lo que haría estando solo esa última semana de vacaciones, odiaba que sólo les dejaran pocos días, ¿no podían ser dos meses? Se la estaba pasando muy bien con ellos y el tener que volver a la Universidad... no estaba aún en sus planes pero no podía hacer nada.

Jackson le había estado mandándole mensajes durante el rato en que estaba bañándose y hasta a penas había podido leeros. Salió del baño con su pantalón de la pijama y una playera blanca, junto con la toalla al rededor de su cuello absorbiendo las gotas que escurrían de su húmedo cabello.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación aún estando concentrado en el celular, alzó la vista y dio un salto al ver la sombra de un hombre sentado sobre la que era su cama. De no ser porque la sombra detuvo rápidamente su puño en el aire, Jungkook hubiera estado seguro que le habría dado en la quijada o si a caso en el puente de su nariz.

—¿Pero qué demonios, Jungkook? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Jimin con el corazón en la garganta.

—Quería hablar contigo —dijo bajando la mano de Jimin sin soltarlo aún.

—¿Conmigo? —enarcó una ceja—. ¿Sobre qué?

—Verás —Jungkook evitó mirarlo a los ojos—. Quería saber si me puedes dar tu número de celular.

Jimin casi tira el dichoso aparato al escuchar lo que Jungkook le acababa de decir, tragó saliva.

—Para... ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—Pues, porque...

Jimin sintió su celular vibrar en su mano, lo desbloqueó, escribió algo rápido y rió. Le encantaba hacer enojar a Wang.

Antes de siquiera poder volver a bloquear su teléfono y prestar de nuevo atención al castaño frente a él, su celular le fue arrebatado por Jungkook quién se quedó leyendo sin permiso una pequeña parte de la conversación.

Sexy Wang: Minie~ Hazme caso ☹️

JM: ¿Mmm?

Sexy Wang: ¿Cuándo nos vemos? Te extraño, bebé.

JM: ㅋㅋㅋ ¿Todo está bien en el taller mecánico? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Sexy Wang: Sí, todo está bien, ¿tú cómo estás?. Entonces, ¿Cuándo nos vemos? 🙂

JM: Yo estoy bien, excelentemente bien! 😊

Sexy Wang: Me alegra, pero ya deja de darme el avión 😔 Quiero verte...

JM: ¿Cuál avión? Yo no tengo ningún avión para darte 😟 ㅋㅋㅋ 

—¿Tienes a Wang en tus contactos y a mí me preguntas para qué quiero tu número? —cuestionó Jungkook alzando el teléfono del rubio para que no pudiera quitárselo.

—En primera —dio un salto para tratar de agarrar su teléfono—. Él fue quien consiguió mi número sin que yo se lo diera —frunció el ceño al no poder alcanzar el aparato.

—¿De verdad lo tienes registrado como Sexy Wang? 

—Sí, pero él se guardó con ese nombre en mis contactos, yo no fui.

—¿Y no lo has podido cambiar en todo este tiempo? —enarcó una ceja.

—No es como si fuera alguna mentira... —dijo con voz baja y volteando hacia otro lado—. Jackson no es feo.

Jungkook apretó el celular en su mano.

—Jungkook, ¿me devuelves mi teléfono? —miró a Jeon quien estaba serio.

—No —respondió cortante.

—Jungkook, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Jimin acercándose un poco a él.

—Nada.

—Estás actuando como si estuvieras celoso de Jackson. 

—¿Celoso de él? —rió—. ¿Por qué debería?

—Bueno, entonces si no lo estás ya dame mi celular —odiaba tanto cuando el castaño tenía sus momentos de bipolaridad... ¿Cómo lo aguantaban su familia y amigos?

—¿Me vas a dar tu número? —Jimin rodó los ojos.

—Si te digo que sí ¿me lo devuelves? —señaló a su celular que sostenía Jungkook con su mano alzada.

—Ajá...

—Entonces damelo ahora.

—Antes pásame tu número —sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó a Jimin. 

—Tu contraseña.

—No tiene —el rubio enarcó una ceja—. No me gusta perder el tiempo desbloqueado el celular cada que lo quiero usar —explicó hincándose de hombros.

—Ya... —hizo lo que Jungkook había pedido y se lo entregó—. Listo... ahora dame mi celular.

—Toma —se lo dio en las manos y caminó hasta la puerta—. Que descanses —salió del cuarto dejando a Jimin completamente confundido.

ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE LOCO. Pensó, comenzando a secar su cabello.

No respondió los mensajes restantes de Jackson, y sólo se quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama con el ceño fruncido. Tae le había dicho que estaba seguro de que a él le gustaba Jungkook pero, ¿con ese carácter?... Era imposible que le gustara alguien tan complicado como Jungkook ¿no?.

Sintió su celular volver a vibrar, estaba dispuesto a apagarlo de una vez para ya no ser molestado hasta que se dio cuenta que era un número que no tenía registrado en sus contactos, se dio por vencido y abrió la aplicación.

+826521... : Mañana, 5:00 am

JM: Disculpa, ¿quién eres?

+826521... : Vas a salir a correr en la mañana, ¿no?

JM: Sí. ¿Quién eres?

+826521: Por Dios, Jimin. ¿A quién le acabas de dar tu número? 

JM: ¿Jungkook?

+826521... : 🙄 Pues sí.

JM: Ah. ¿La hora para qué es?

Jeon... No. Jungkook... No, tampoco. Jeon Jungkook... Uh... demasiado largo. Kook... Tampoco, ¿o sí?. Jeon ¿JK?... Uh. Podría ser...

¿Guardar contacto como 'Ungu'? Aceptar.

Ungu: Si te estoy dando una hora, ¿para qué crees que sea?

JM: ¿Es..., una cita?

Ungu: No. Una invitación para ir a correr... juntos.

JM: Oh. Bueno. Está bien, supongo...

Ungu: Entonces te veo en la puerta a las 5:00 .

JM: Bien. Descansa, Jungkook.

Ungu: También tú, Jimin.

Jimin sonrió, joder que ni él mismo se entendía, era igual de complicado que Jungkook. Colocó su alarma quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, se terminó de secar el cabello y decidió por fin ir a dormir, sería su última noche estando en la casa de los Jeon y la cama era tan cómoda que ya ni se acordaba de la suya, en su casa.

Se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la oreja y cerró los ojos.

Necesito llevarme a casa una de estas almohadas... Fue lo último que pensó Jimin antes de volver a quedarse dormido como lo había hecho en el auto de Jungkook. 

Los dos días siguientes, jueves y viernes. Jungkook y Jimin habían salido juntos a correr, durante sus recorridos mientras trotaban al paso, habían estado platicando, poco pero lo suficiente para conocerse un poquito más. Y lo mejor de todo había sido que Jungkook en ningún momento había dejado salir sus momentos de bipolaridad con Jimin o Sua.

Jungkook no había tenido entrenamiento el jueves por algunos problemas de su coach, pero el viernes como si nada, tuvo que ir y aún así había preferido salir a correr con Jimin muy temprano en la mañana y ya después irse a la Universidad y entrenar con su equipo. Hablando después con su coach explicó que para él sería un poco más fácil llegar después pero ya habiendo recorrido la misma distancia en el parque que en el campo de la Universidad, pues al castaño le desagradaba un poco la actitud infantil de algunos de sus compañeros al estar corriendo y no dejar de empujarse o ponerse el pie mientras corrían. Después de estar al rededor de veinte minutos rogándole para que se lo permitiera, sin más, aceptó sólo porque el castaño era de sus mejores jugadores.

En el caso de Jimin, gracias al convencimiento e insistencia de Sua, decidió quedarse durante esos dos días y así aprovechar para que de esa manera el sábado pudieran ir desde temprano a dar la vuelta. Jungkook se había quedado más que sorprendido pues sus padres, los dos, parecían también los de Jimin y en el caso de su padre parecía haberse enamorado -en plan de compadre-, del rubio, pues a parte de habérselo ganado con la comida que había preparado cuando llegó de su viaje, Jimin sabía jugar diferentes juegos de mesa, cosa que a decir verdad a Jungkook no le agradaba pero a Jimin se le hacía muy entretenido y por ende se había ganado al papá de la familia Jeon. Bendita había sido la hora en que su padre le había enseñado a jugar de ese modo.

El sábado, regresando de correr, Jungkook avisó a su entrenador y a Jackson, por si a caso, que no podría ir a entrenar porque se le había presentado un 'inconveniente' y así poder salir con Jimin y con Sua.

Los dos mayores junto con el pequeño, terminaron de arreglarse al igual que los padres de Jungkook quienes irían a una pequeña reunión con amigos de el Sr. Jeon y regresarían hasta tarde. Se despidieron de sus padres antes de salir de la casa y luego subieron al carro de Jungkook con dirección a algún lugar.

—¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? —preguntó Jungkook a Sua antes de tomar la avenida principal.

—Cento comecial —contestó más que contento.

—Pensé que querías ir a la plaza —volteó Jimin a ver al pequeño.

—Polemos il depés —sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes.

—Vale —respondieron el castaño y el rubio al mismo tiempo, mientras Sua festejaba en el asiento trasero.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer allá? —preguntó Jimin entretenido mirando hacia las calles.

—Hay tiendas de ropa, me dijeron que le comprara a Sua alguna chamarra para el frío o lo que a él le gustara excepto juguetes.

—¡Aaaahh! ¿poqué no? —gritó Sua enojado.

—Porque tienes muchos y sólo juegas con tus favoritos.

—Eso no impolta, Ungu. Yo quelo munecos.

—Pues será ropa en lugar de muñecos, lo dijo papá y sabes que cuando él dice algo se tiene que cumplir —ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando por el espejo retrovisor con en ceño fruncido.

—Ya, ya, no discutan, ni siquiera hemos llegado —regañó Jimin a los dos castaños.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Jungkook decidió encender la radio. Jimin cerró un par de minutos los ojos y al volverlos a abrir ya no tenía idea de en qué parte de la ciudad estaban. Nunca había estado por esos rumbos pero por lo que veían sus ojos, estaba seguro que volvería con Taehyung algún día.

—¿No conoces por aquí? —preguntó Jungkook de repente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —contestó sin quitar la mirada de las calles por las que pasaban.

—Has dejado de tararear desde hace rato... y no dejas de ver hacia afuera.

Y era verdad, el rubio iba tan entretenido con lo que veía que había dejado de escuchar la música.

—Ya no falta muto pala legal —dijo Sua asomándose por en medio de los dos asientos delanteros—. Ungu...

—¿Si? 

—Si me polto ben... ¿Me compalás un juete? 

—Lo voy a pensar —sonrió Jungkook—. Pero si quieres empezar a portarte bien desde ahora deberías de sentarte bien en tu lugar Y lo pensaré aún más.

Inmediatamente obedeció a la orden de Jungkook y Jimin sólo rió, Jeon era un chantajista experto cuando se trataba de su hermano.

—¡Wooahh! —Sua gritó emocionado al entrar al área de los videojuegos, de no ser porque Jimin leyó claramente las intenciones del pequeño éste hubiera desaparecido entre todos los aparatos y personas que se encontraban allí.

—No te separes de nosotros, Sua —dijo Jimin tomando rápidamente la mano del niño.

—¿Polemos il ahí? —señaló unas enormes motocicletas frente a una gran pantalla.

Jimin asintió y con el castaño detrás de ellos fueron a dónde Sua quería. Jimin se sentía fuera de lugar, no es que fuera malo jugando videojuegos... bueno, sí lo era a comparación de Taehyung, pero nunca creyó que Sua podría superarlo... y de Jungkook, ni se diga.

—Voy por algo para tomar. ¿Quieres algo? — le preguntó Jungkook.

–Agua —dijo Jimin. 

—Ahora vuelvo ¿van a ir otra vez a las motos?

—Sí —sonrió Jimin. 

—Bien, ahora los veo —Jungkook se dio la vuelta desapareciendo entre la gente que había en el local, después de ya no ver a su hermano, Sua jaló a Jimin con él.

—Imin~ 

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo agachándose a la altura del pequeño.

—Quelo jugal con Iminie~ 

—¿Conmigo? —Sua asintió soltando una sonrisa juguetona.

—Si Sua gana... —Jimin supuso que le iba a pedir un juguete—. Imin tene que hacel lo que Sua pila.

—Okey. ¿Y si yo gano? 

—Sua perde... —Jimin soltó una carcajada.

—Vale, está bien —el pequeño gritó emocionado y estiró sus brazos hacia Jimin para que lo cargara.

Subió a Sua a una de las motocicletas y luego se subió en la otra a su lado, ajustó las opciones del juego y presionó play. Sua sonrió. Para el momento en que Jungkook volvió a dónde estaban las motocicletas, se quedó observando cómo competían entre los dos. Las expresiones de Jimin cada que chocaba por error y su cara de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que un niño muchísimo más pequeño que él le había ganado habían sido algo que Jungkook no iba a olvidar en mucho tiempo.

—Iminie pedió~ —sonrió Sua mirando al rubio quien, a su vez veía asustado al pequeño, y de verdad que estaba asustado porque el niño le iba a pedir que hiciera algo por haber perdido y no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Jungkook riendo detrás de ellos al haber sido sólo un espectador—. ¿Cuál va a ser su castigo? —Sua sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Jungkook.

—¿Cómo sabes lo del castigo? —Jimin volteó a ver a Jungkook, él sólo soltó un bufido.

—Siempre lo hace, y lo peor de todo es que siempre tiene una especie de suerte y termina ganando... por eso nunca, NUNCA debes apostar con él.

—Y hasta ahora me lo dices, no pues MUCHAS gracias —bajó a Sua de la motocicleta y caminaron hasta una mesa vacía para poder sentarse un momento.

—Bueno, entonces... ¿Qué le vas a pedir a Jimin que haga? —le preguntó Jungkook nuevamente a Sua.

El pequeño castaño en lugar de decirlo en voz alta se acercó al oído de Jimin y le susurró lo que tenía que hacer sin que Jungkook escuchara. 

—¿De verdad quieres que haga eso? —preguntó el rubio mirando a Sua con la boca abierta.

—Un catigo e' un catigo Imin, tenes que cumplilo —sentenció al rubio y éste sólo suspiró.

—Vale, está bien...

—¿Qué te ha pedido? —le preguntó Jungkook curioso.

—¡É un sequeto Ungu! —gritó Sua.

—Vale, vale, no te enojes.

—¿Por qué no se van a dar una vuelta un rato? —preguntó Jimin antes de tomar un sorbo de su botella de agua.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo, tengo que ir a cumplir mi castigo —sonrió Jimin.

—¿A dónde tienes que ir? —cuestionó Jungkook entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es un secreto —respondió Jimin y Sua asintió al escuchar la respuesta—. ¿Les parece si nos vemos en dos horas y media en la fuente que está frente a la tienda de música?

—¡¿Tanto tiempo?!

—Sí, yo creo que será suficiente con ese tiempo —se hincó de hombros.

—Bueno... Sólo no te vayas a perder, recuerda que no conoces bien este lugar.

—Eish~ No me perderé, de todos modos ya tengo tu número ¿lo recuerdas?

—Ah... Sí, es verdad —los dos rieron.

—Ahora váyanse —les señaló el rubio la salida de los videojuegos.

—¿Nos estás corriendo? —dijo Jungkook tratando de sonar lastimado.

—Sí, lo estoy haciendo.

—Bien, pues nos vamos.

Tomó de la mano a Sua y se lo llevó lejos del rubio.

{°°♡°°}

Después de dar al rededor de ocho vueltas por toda la plaza, haciendo que Sua se probara ropa y comprando la que más les había gustado más una chamarra para Jungkook que le había gustado muchísimo, decidieron sentarse un rato para descansar sus piernas. Faltaban menos de veinte minutos para ir a donde habían quedado con Jimin.

—Ungu~ 

—¿Si? —volteó a ver a su hermano.

—¿Peyes dalme dinelo? —juntó sus dos manitas y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Para qué quieres dinero? —enarcó una ceja.

—Sequeto.

—Tú y tus miles de secretos. ¿No me vas a decir?

—No... poque va'sel solplesa, Ungu —sonrió—. ¿Si peyes?

—No sé.

—Poi favooool~

—Vale.

—Gashiash~ —tomó la mano de su hermano y lo jaló hasta un local lleno de diferentes accesorios, soltó la mano de Jungkook, le pidió dinero y que lo esperara fuera de la tienda, aceptó pues no habían muchas personas y podría ver perfectamente desde fuera, sólo que Sua no lo sabía.

Vio al menor pedirle algo a una de las encargadas de la tienda pero no pudo ver bien que era lo que Sua estaba comprando, la chica volteó hacia afuera y al encontrarse con Jungkook y él con ella hicieron una pequeña reverencia para que supiera que el niño era de él, siguió atendiendo a Sua hasta que éste se despidió alegremente de ella.

—¿Listo? Jimin debe estar esperándonos.

—Si~ —contestó con una enorme sonrisa, le devolvió el dinero sobrante a Jungkook y esperó a que lo guardara para poder tomarlo de la mano.

Caminaron hasta el extremo opuesto de la plaza para encontrarse con Jimin pero al llegar no habían mas que un par de personas sentadas al rededor de la fuente, dos parejas, un señor ya grande con lo que parecía ser su nieto, un grupito de chicas y un chico o chica con cabello rosado que les estaba dando la espalda.

—No ha llega... —Sua soltó la mano del castaño y se echó a correr lejos de él—. ¡Sua! —lo vio detenerse frente a la persona del cabello rosa con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

Jungkook se acercó a Sua para tomarlo de la mano y disculparse pero al detenerse frente al que ahora sabía que era un chico, se dio cuenta que no era ni más ni menos que Park Jimin con cabello rosa...

—Se te va a caer la baba —rió Jimin al ver a Jungkook, quien de inmediato cerró la boca y frunció el ceño.

—¿Ese fue el castigo que le dijiste que hiciera, Sua? —preguntó Jungkook mirando a su pequeño hermano.

—Sí~ 

—¿Por qué... Uh..., de rosa?

—Poque Iminie e' mi algolón de azucal, Ungu —dijo abrazando al ahora Jimin peli rosa.

—...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jimin al darse cuenta que el castaño no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—... Nada —tragó saliva y se dio una bofetada mental para que reaccionara no como un idiota—. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperándonos?

—Diez minutos —sonrió Jimin alzando a Sua para sentarlo en su regazo. 

—Oh. Entonces perdón por hacerte esperar —se sentó a su lado y fue ahí que notó en sus manos una rosa roja—. ¿Y esa flor? —preguntó sin haberlo pensado antes. 

—Ah —rió—. Pasó algo muy raro a decir verdad —se le quedó viendo a la rosa entre sus manos y sonrió—. Un chico que pasó por aquí antes de que llegaran, me la dio, dijo que era para su novia pero que podía quedármela yo. Extraño, ¿no? A lo mejor y creyó que yo era una chica.

—Una chica sin pechos, ¿no? —dijo Jungkook comenzando a una extra molestia en su pecho.

—¿Por qué te enojas? —cuestionó Jimin un poco divertido—. No es como si te estuviera poniendo el cuerno, Jungkook. Y a parte es sólo una flor. Te estás comportando como cuando me pediste. Bueno, en realidad me exigiste mi número al ver que estaba hablando con Jackson.

Jungkook chistó, pues Jimin tenía razón. Tan sólo llevaban pocos días de hablarse como la gente civilizada y hasta ése momento ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que había entre ellos dos, si es que en realidad había algo. Sí, se habían besado una vez y sólo eso, según Jimin.

—Ya. Como sea, he dicho que no estoy enojado —susurró el castaño con los brazos cruzados.

—Eso dices tú —rodó los ojos—. ¿Quieren que vayamos a comer de una vez? Son casi las cinco.

—¿Polemos come hambuguesa? —preguntó Sua, mirando divertido la escena de los dos mayores. Jimin volteó a ver a Jungkook para que él respondiera.

—Sí, si podemos —respondió un poco serio.

—¿Y depés polemos il a paque?

—Será sólo un rato, tenemos que llevar a Jimin a su casa en la noche.

—¿Iminie se va il? —miró el pequeño al peli rosa curvando sus labios hacia abajo.

—Nos seguiremos viendo diario, no tienes de qué preocuparte, corazón —acarició el cabello del pequeño.

—Meno... —dijo algo decaído, Jimin agarró sus mejillas y las apachurró haciendo reír a Sua.

Jungkook se puso de pie llamando la atención de su hermano y Jimin, quienes siguieron su acción y caminaron detrás del castaño en busca de un lugar para comer.

El encontrar una banca para comer había sido realmente odioso, la gente o la mayoría había acabado su comida pero estaban o platicando o revisando sus celulares sin hacer prácticamente nada, una señora y su hijo les habían ganado la mesa en la que Jungkook se iba a sentar y le habían hecho enojar. Y más en el momento en que un chico -que era de los que veían el celular-, alzó la mirada y en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Jimin les dijo que tomaran asiento en su mesa porque él ya se iba. Jimin le agradeció una sonrisa y el chico no desapareció de ahí hasta que él y Jungkook se miraron.

Después de terminar su comida y reposarla un par de minutos, decidieron salir de la zona de restaurantes y como lo había pedido Sua, se dirigieron al parque más cercano. 

La temperatura había disminuido considerablemente, para el momento en que llegaron al parque, en donde ciertamente no habían muchas personas pero las que estaban ahí, iban en pareja o con sus hijos o mascotas.

Sua corrió a una resbaladilla enorme y le gritó a Jimin para que lo recibiera al bajar. El peli rosa con una sonrisa, fue a donde Sua mientras Jungkook los observaba, se dirigió a unos columpios que estaban frente a donde se encontraban jugando y tomó asiento en uno que era para más de una persona. 

Sua corría de un juego a otro pidiendo a Jimin que fuera con él y el chico nunca se negaba, sólo lo miraba alegre. Rato después decidieron tomar asiento junto a Jungkook para poder descansar un rato, Sua se sentó en medio de los dos y ya estando los tres ahí comenzaron a mecerse en el columpio.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Sua, llamando la atención del castaño y del peli rosa.

—¿Pasa algo? —Jungkook miró a su hermano pensando que le dolía algo o tal vez había perdido alguno de sus juguetes. 

—Mmhmm —Sua metió sus dos manos en la chamarra y sacó la bolsa de la tienda a la que había entrado hace rato y comprado algo sin la ayuda de su hermano.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Jimin. 

—Tenen que celal sus ojos —les dijo mirando a cada uno—. Es una solplesa —explicó.

Jimin fue el primero en obedecer y seguido de él fue Jungkook. Ambos sintieron como el pequeño les levantaba la manga de sus chamarras y tardaba un buen rato en tratar de amarrar una especie de cosa fría al rededor de sus muñecas.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Jimin al ya no sentir las manos de Sua al rededor de su muñeca.

—Lito —respondió Sua con una gran, gran sonrisa.

Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y observaron el objeto en sus muñecas, cada uno miró la del otro y se dieron cuenta que eran demasiado similares, muchísimo a decir verdad.

—Gracias —acarició Jimin la mejilla del pequeño.

—De nala...

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que los tres vieron como caía un copo de nieve en el dorso de la mano de Sua, los tres miraron al cielo y se dieron cuenta que había empezado a nevar.

El menor gritó emocionado, se bajó de un salto del clumpio y empezó a dar vueltas mientras sentía cómo los copos caían en su cara. Jimin volteó a ver a Jungkook de reojo y sonrió levemente al ver al castaño sonriendo hacia el cielo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que Jimin había visto la primera caída de nieve al empezar el invierno y en ese momento pensó que en los años siguientes le gustaría volver a verla estando con el mismo par de hermanos al igual que en ese momento.

Se quedaron un rato más hasta que oscureció y corrieron hasta el carro pues había empezado a nevar más fuerte y no llevaban la cantidad de ropa necesaria para estar pasando tanto tiempo en la nieve y con la temperatura disminuyendo cada minuto un poco mas. Y a parte, era hora de llevar a Jimin a casa. 

Jungkook aparcó enfrente de la casa de Jimin, volteó a ver a Sua pero éste se había quedado dormido tras una hora de haber permanecido en el tráfico de la ciudad, Jungkook abrió la cajuela y tras escuchar el sonido del seguro junto con Jimin salieron del carro.

El peli rosa abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás y dejó un pequeño beso en la frente de Sua, se aseguró de cubrirlo bien con su cobija y volvió a cerrar la puerta. 

Antes de que Jimin pudiera tomar la maleta de la cajuela, Jungkook lo hizo, llevándola hasta la puerta de la casa, Jimin fue tras él, sacó las llaves de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Sin preguntar, el castaño entró sin su permiso y se quedó de pie con la maleta entre sus manos esperando al peli rosa en el pasillo principal.

—Deberías irte ya, no dejes a Sua solo en el carro. Está haciendo frío allá afuera —dijo Jimin sin cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Está durmiendo y la calefacción está encendida, no pasa nada, sólo serán unos minutos.

—Que mal hermano eres, ve con él —señaló hacia fuera de la casa.

—Deja que te ayude a subir tu maleta —respondió seguro comenzando a quitarse los tenis.

—No pesa, déjalo así, no soy un debilucho, Jeon. Si la pude bajar, la puedo subir.

—Son dos cosas muy diferentes —el peli rosa suspiró.

—No soy una chica —se acercó hasta Jungkook para tomar la maleta pero éste la alejó rápidamente de él y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Yah~ —volvió a intentar quitarle la maleta pero Jungkook no lo dejó. 

—¿Dónde está tu habitación? —sonrió divertido.

—Por ahí, dame mi maleta —Jimin estiró el brazo para que se la diera. 

—Bien —terminó de quitarse los tenis y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

—¡Yah! ¡Jeon Jungkook! —lo vio empezar a subir las escaleras— ¡Ooosh!

Se quitó sus tenis rápidamente maldiciendo el haberse amarrado ése día tan bien las agujetas que no podía sólo zafar sus tenis de sus pies, se echó a correr para alcanzar al castaño entrometido, sólo Tae, Sua y Jackson eran los únicos que conocían su habitación, claro, junto con sus padres, pero nadie más. 

Ya estando arriba cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones lentamente al ver la puerta de su habitación abierta y la luz prendida, iba a matar a Jungkook, de eso estaba seguro.

Jimin entró su habitación encontrándose a Jeon, él estaba de pie justo en el centro de su habitación observando con detalle cada rincón del cuarto. 

—Eres un entrometido maleducado —dijo Jimin con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Me lo han dicho muchas veces —respondió como si nada hincando los hombros. 

—N...

—Parece el cuarto de un bebé... —escuchó al castaño susurrar antes de poder decirle algo.

—¿Y? así me gusta —se cruzó de brazos comenzado a inflar sus mejillas molesto.

—No te enojes —volteó a ver a Jimin—. No te estoy criticando o algo por el estilo, de hecho, creo que... me agrada como se ve. Es en definitiva muy tu estilo.

—¿A qué te refieres con MUY mi estilo? —enarcó una ceja.

—Colores claros, casi no usas ropa oscura, tonalidades pastel... y justo ahora, combinas más con tu habitación por el color de tu cabello —rió.

—No me molestes —dijo sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa—. Y para que lo sepas tengo ropa de todos los colores, playeras y pantalones oscuros, no sólo ropa clara.

—Mmm...

Sin esperar más tiempo jaló a Jungkook del brazo fuera de su cuarto y lo llevó nuevamente a la planta de abajo.

—Ya vete —lo soltó estando en el pasillo.

—Es la segunda vez el día de hoy que me corres ¿no te importan mis sentimientos? —tocó su pecho y miró a Jimin haciéndose estar dolido por la actitud del peli rosa.

—No, no me importa y menos si dejas a tu hermano solo. 

—Corrección. Lo dejamos solo, no me culpes nada más a mi.

—Eres un tonto, en serio, ya vete —señaló la puerta de la entrada.

Jungkook estaba actuando demasiado raro y Jimin no estaba acostumbrado al Jeon Jungkook de ese momento, tratando de parecer gracioso, haciéndole cumplidos o algo parecido a ello, siendo caballeroso y... Dios, no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba un respiro.

—Bien, está bien, me iré.

—Genial —sonrió Jimin. 

El castaño caminó hasta la puerta, la entre abrió y volteó a ver de nuevo al peli rosa quien lo observaba con los brazos cruzados esperando a que saliera de su casa.

—¿Qué?

El castaño no respondió, se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraba de pie.

Demasiado cerca. Pensó Jimin colocando sus manos en el pecho de Jungkook para alejarlo y ponerlo a una distancia segura de lo que debería de estar su espacio personal, pero no lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Jungkook plantara un beso en sus labios, abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? 

Jungkook no se separó y Jimin tampoco, al contrario fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente, al ritmo en que Jungkook deslizaba sus labios sobre los de él. Jeon se separó sólo un instante, miró con los ojos entre cerrados a Jimin y sonrió, volvió a posar sus labios sobre los del peli rosa quien a su vez se sostuvo con fuerza de la chamarra de Jungkook, porque sus piernas estaban a punto de no soportar su peso. Jungkook bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de Jimin y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, mordió delicadamente el labio inferiro de Jimin provocando que éste entre abriera sus labios y lo dejara introducir su lengua.

Sus labios se tocaron una y otra vez, sus lenguas jugueteando entre ellas, parecía que ambos competían por ver quién era más rápido, quién iba más profundo, más...

Jungkook se separó y recargo su frente con la de Jimin, se miraron a los ojos, ambos con la respiración entre cortada y las mejillas sonrojadas

—Mañana, ¿cinco y media en la entrada del parque? —preguntó Jungkook. 

—Ha empezado a nevar hoy...en este tipo de días voy al gimnasio... hace demasiado frío como para ir a correr al parque, no me gustaría enfermarme.

—Oh. Bueno, entonces...

—¿Nos vemos en la estación Gangnam? —susurró Jimin.

—Claro —Jungkook sonrió, dejó un beso en la frente de Jimin y corrió a la puerta—. Nos vemos mañana —le dedicó una sonrisa.

Dicho eso, salió de la casa. Jimin escuchó la puerta del carro abrirse y cerrarse, el motor del carro y el cómo se iban de ahí, el peli rosa se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y su corazón latiendo desenfrenado, de algo estaba seguro. Jeon Jungkook sabía besar como ningún otro chico con el que había tenido la oportunidad de besarse, había tocado las nubes y su entre pierna estaba totalmente de acuerdo, lo peor de todo es que sólo había sido por un beso.


	11. 11

—¡OH! ¡Que milagro! —un chico alto y de tez morena clara, envolvió a Jimin en un fuerte y extrangulante abrazo, no lo soltó hasta que el peli rosa pellizcó su costado. Se alejó de él y lo miró con una gran sonrisa—. El rosa te queda de maravilla, nene —le guiñó un ojo y rió al ver como rodaba los ojos.

—Hola también a ti, Namjoon —saludó Jimin—. Sigues siendo un pesado.

—Yeah, I know —le guiñó un ojo, miró detrás de Jimin y se encontró con la dura mirada de un castaño—. ¿Y él? —preguntó haciendo una seña con sus ojos.

—¡Ah! —Jimin regresó a la entrada del gimnasio hasta colocarse al lado de Jungkook lo tomó de la muñeca y tiró de él para llevarlo con él hacia el moreno —. Namjoon, te presento a Jungkook, Jungkook, él es Namjoon, un amigo y algo así como mi entrenador de vez en cuando —le sonrió a Namjoon.

—Un gusto, Jungkook —el moreno estiró su mano para saludar a Jungkook, éste se le que quedó mirando unos segundos dispuesto a no corresponder su saludo pero creyó que se vería muy descortés de su parte y más porque parecía que era mayor que ellos, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír y luego la estrechó. 

—Igual el mío...

—Uhu~ ¿Haces ejercicio, campeón? —preguntó Namjoon observando el brazo del castaño aún sin soltarlo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Jungkook tratando de hacer que Namjoon soltara su brazo.

—Juega futbol americano —explicó Jimin tomando la mano de Namjoon para que liberara a Jeon.

—Genial, creo que me agradas, deberíamos salir algún día a jugar —sonrió Namjoon.

—¿Juegas? —preguntó Jungkook un poco interesado pero sin dejar de observar la mano de Jimin aún sosteniendo la de el chico moreno. 

—No, hace un tiempo sí jugaba pero eso ya se acabó...

—¿Por q...

—Le rompió el brazo a un jugador del equipo contrario —dijo Jimin. 

—Debo de aclarar que no fue intencional.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos, es costumbre tuya el romper todo, no sé cómo es que el gimnasio ha estado bien contigo estando aquí. 

—Yo tampoco me lo he podido explicar —el moreno y el peli rosa rieron—. Bueno, ya basta de platicas, vinieron a hacer ejercicio ¿no? —Jimin asintió—. Pues empecemos ahora —le guiñó un ojo a Jimin y éste rodó los ojos.

—¿Vas a hacer cardio Kook? —preguntó Jimin sorprendiendo un poco al castaño por cómo le había llamado.

—Eh, sí.

—¿Escaladora, elíptica o caminadora?

—Lo que sea está bien —dijo indiferente.

—Bueno, yo voy a las caminadoras —señaló Jimin en donde se encontraban.

—Ah, bien.

Jimin sin seguir esperando a ver a qué hora reaccionaba Jungkook, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia los aparatos pero abrió sus boca al recibir una fuerte nalgada en su pompa izquierda, volteó con el ceño fruncido y se encontró con Namjoon sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡YAH!

—Sigues teniendo el mejor trasero —le guiñó un ojo y caminó al lado contrario de donde Jimin—. Avísame cuando termines de correr, te pondré una nueva rutina de pompa y pierna.

—¡Nunca, maldito pervertido! —Namjoon rió a lo lejos.

Jungkook sólo se quedó con el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados al igual que su quijada, estaba más que furioso por lo que acababa de presenciar pero no sabia por qué demonios lo estaba.

... 2 horas más tarde...

—Jungkook, ¿estás enojado? —le preguntó Jimin en su lugar en el auto ya estando de camino a casa de los Jeon.

—No —el peli rosa frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces por qué no me has hecho caso cada que intentaba o intento empezar a platicar contigo? 

—¿Conmigo? —cuestionó Jungkook igual con el ceño fruncido—. La mayor parte del tiempo Namjoon y tú estaban platicando, no digas ahora que intentaste platicar conmigo —parecía irritado.

—¡OH, vaya! ¿Y por qué razón crees TÚ que sólo hablaba con Namjoon?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —Jimin rodó los ojos.

—Tal vez sea porque estuviste evitando la conversación, o porque no te incluías en la plática cuando Nam y yo hablamos sólo de juegos de americano para que te unieras a nosotros.

—¿Qué tenía yo que estarlos molestando? Él no es mi amigo.

—De verdad que no entiendo tus cambios de humor. Y sí, Namjoon no es tu amigo pero pudieron haberlo sido, no seas un idiota —le dio la espalda y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

—¿Cómo me has dicho?

—Como has escuchado.

—No te he escuchado bien, ¿puedes repetirlo?

—Qué lástima, no suelo repetir las cosas dos veces —fue lo único que dijo Jimin. 

El carro se detuvo repentinamente haciendo que el peli rosa se fuera hacia el parabrisas.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —volteó más que furioso a ver a Jungkook.

—¡NO! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?! —gritó Jungkook sorprendiendo y haciendo -sin que se diera cuenta- que Jimin pegara su espalda a la puerta— ¡Dejas que ese tipo te manosee a su antojo y no dices nada! 

—...

—¿No piensas responder? —enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué debería? —Jimin frunció el ceño. Comenzaba a ponerse ansioso y eso no le traía buenos recuerdos. 

Jungkook ni siquiera conocía a Namjoon, llevaban muchos años de conocerse y a parte de todo Nam tenía novio y sólo bromeaba con Jimin porque le gustaba hacerlo enojar ,y porque sabía que a Jimin no le gustaba que le tocaran el trasero sin su consentimiento, Jackson también lo sabía muy bien. Bueno, lo supo la primera vez que le tocó y recibió una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla que le duró dos días enrojecida.

Si tan sólo les hubiera prestado un poco de su atención cuando trataban de hacer que se uniera a la conversación lo hubiera entendido.

—¿Dejas que cualquiera te toque de esa forma? —Jeon estaba rojo de lo enojado y Jimin comenzaba a estarlo también. Jungkook estaba siendo un idiota. 

—No. Nam no es cualquiera, es un muy buen amigo mío y no, no cualquiera me toca a su antojo ¿Quién crees que soy, Jungkook? ¿Un chico que se entrega a todo aquél que se le pone en frente? ¿A cualquiera que me ofrezca tener relaciones? ¿A eso te refieres? —Jeon no respondió, no porque fuera cierto lo que Jimin le había dicho, sino porque no había pensado que se podría mal interpreta de esa manera lo que le había dicho—. Bien, creo que ahora sí sé qué es lo que realmente piensas a cerca de mí.

—Jimin, eso no es... —el peli rosa deshabrochó su cinturón y abrió la puerta del carro—. ¿Qué haces?

Sin responder salió y azotó la puerta, Jungkook lo vio caminar por la acera, lo siguió un par de metros con el carro hasta que abrió la ventana y le pidió que entrara de nuevo, Jimin, sin hacerle caso corrió a la parada más próxima a él y en la que por pura casualidad estaba estacionado un camión.

—¡Jimin!

Escuchó el grito de Jungkook pero sin importarle se subió. Obviamente tardó más en llegar a la casa de los Jeon pero por lo menos les había avisado por mensaje, después de eso había apagado su celular para no tener que seguir recibiendo llamadas del castaño. 

Jimin no le había dirigido a Jungkook la palabra desde que había llegado a su casa, se la había pasado jugando con Sua en su habitación hasta ese momento que habían bajado por petición del pequeño castaño a la sala para poder ver una película en la televisión grandota. Jimin no sabía dónde se encontraba Jungkook hasta que entró a la cocina para preparar una bolsa de palomitas, justo en el momento en que se terminaron de hacer, el timbre sonó y Jimin salió casi corriendo de la cocina, le dejó a Sua las palomitas y fue directo a abrir la puerta al ver que Jungkook no lo iba a hacer.

—¿Mariposa? —fue lo primero que Jimin escuchó al abrir la puerta—. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —preguntó el mismo chico con un tono de obvia repugnancia.

Jimin no respondió, sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos, les dejó la puerta abierta y caminó de nuevo con Sua a la sala, no estaba de ánimos para soportar a dos idiotas más a parte de Jungkook. 

—Te he preguntado algo ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —otro de los dos chicos tomó del hombro a Jimin y lo estampó en la pared del pasillo, el peli rosa dejó escapar un gemido por el dolor del golpe, el chico de cabello rojo colocó sus manos a los lados de Jimin—. Ésta no es tu casa ¿quién te invitó? 

—Déjame en paz —empujó uno de los brazos del chico—. No tengo nada que explicarles a ustedes, idiota —dicho eso salió de ahí con los puños cerrados echando humo por los oídos—. Tus amigos están aquí —le dijo a Jungkook, quien seguía en la cocina.

Antes de que Jungkook pudiera decirle algo, Jimin salió de ahí y ahora sí se dirigió directamente con Sua para seguir viendo su maratón de Toy Story. El castaño salió de la cocina encontrándose de frente con tres rostros, dos de ellos con el ceño fruncido mientras que el otro parecía estar de buen humor.

—¿Por qué la cara tan larga? —preguntó Jungkook riendo.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Tienes al marica en tu casa y nos preguntas ¿cuál es el maldito problema? —Jungkook se quedó serio, había olvidado comentarles a cerca del peli rosa en su casa...

—Es el niñero de Sua, sólo eso —dijo indiferente.

—¿Aceptaste que él... o ella o lo que sea que se considere esa cosa... cuide a tu hermano? Lo va a volver..., ¡igual que él, amigo! —Jimin apretó los puños, desde el sofá se podía escuchar todo lo que decían, menos mal que Sua estaba absorto en la película.

—Mi mamá fue la que aceptó, no yo —fue lo último que dijo Jungkook antes de salir al jardín junto con los tres chicos detrás de él. 

El timbre sonó una vez más, Jimin sin pausar la película corrió hasta la puerta con las intenciones de golpear a la siguiente persona si es que lo insultaban de nuevo.

—¿Minie?

—¿Jack...son?

—¿Qué haces aquí bebé? —sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla pero Jimin se hizo hacia atrás—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Está el hermano de Jungkook... —excusó Jimin. 

—¿Eres el niñero del hermano de Jungkook? —el peli rosa asintió.

—Ya te lo había comentado la vez en que nos encontramos en el súper mercado.

—Ah, es verdad, el mundo es muy pequeño —río Jackson.

—Lo és...

—¿No es difícil lidiar con Jungkook? Ya sabes... No tiene un buen carácter.

—Bastante... —y más con lo que había pasado en la mañana—. Él y los demás están en el jardín.

—¿Con éste frío? —Jimin se hincó de hombros—. ¿Y tú? 

—Yo, estoy en la sala viendo películas con Sua —sonrió, Jackson supo que no era una de sus sonrisas sinceras pero no preguntó el por qué sonreía sin querer hacerlo verdaderamente.

—¿Puedo estar con ustedes? —dijo entrando a la casa. 

—Vienes con tus amigos, Jackson. No conmigo o con Sua —respondió Jimin caminando de nuevo a la sala. 

—Eso puede cambiar... —abrazó a Jimin de la cintura y sopló en su cuello haciendo que éste se estremeciera y soltara una risita.

—¡OH! —gritó Sua señalando a Jackson al verlo entrar a la sala demasiado cerca de Jimin. 

—Hola —sonrió el chico, pero Sua en vez de saludarlo igual, corrió y aventó a Jackson a un lado colocándose rápidamente frente al peli rosa.

—Nackson no peye estal celca de Iminie —le advirtió Sua al peli negro.

Jackson negó riendo.

—Vale, entonces iré con los chicos —despeinó el cabello de Sua y caminó hacia la puerta del jardín.

Sua se había dormido desde la mitad de la segunda película de Boy Story y Jackson al ver que el peli rosa parecía estar con la mente en las nubes, lo invitó a jugar cartas con ellos pero se negó, el peli negro rodó los ojos lo sujetó de la cintura e hizo que cayera en medio de sus piernas.

—No quiero jugar, Jackson —dijo cansado.

—No vas a jugar si no quieres —Jimin hizo el intento por quitarse de encima de Jackson, pero él sólo sujetó con más fuerza la cintura de Jimin sin dejarlo en libertad—. Serás mi amuleto de la suerte —dijo Jackson dejando un beso en la frente del chico en sus piernas.

Los comentarios de asco por parte de dos de los chicos no se hicieron de esperar en ese momento, Jackson y Jungkook notaron como Jimin fruncia el ceño y mordía su labio inferior para no contestar a sus comentarios, Jeon estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto pero el peli negro habló antes que él. 

—Ya basta, guardense sus comentarios para otro momento o mejor no los digan —regañó Jackson más que furioso—. Están con todo el derecho de no querer a Jimin pero no de insultarlo de esta manera y no se los permitiré mientras yo esté aquí presente.

Los tres chicos de quedaron callados viendo con el ceño fruncido a Park, que estaba sentado en medio de las piernas de Jackson y con la mirada en sus manos tratando de mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Jungkook, quien estaba sentado justo frente a ellos y por supuesto iba perdiendo en el juego de cartas sólo veía cómo Jimin iba cerrando sus ojos poco a poco con cada minuto que avanzaba el juego.

Jackson por su parte, cada que podía aprovechaba y dejaba un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Jimin quien yacía perfectamente cómodo estando junto a Jackson.

—Me rindo, ya no puedo más —dijo Jungkook aventando sus cartas al suelo—. No soy bueno en esto.

—No seas así Jeon —respondió riendo uno de sus amigos—. ¿Te enojaste por ir perdiendo?

NO, NO ES POR ESO, ME MOLESTA OTRA COSA. Pensó Jungkook mirando a Jackson acariciar el cabello de Jimin. 

—Está bien, déjenlo. De todos modos ya es tarde, será mejor irnos de una vez —dijo Jackson sin dejar de prestarle atención a Jimin. 

—¿Se quedará él aquí? —preguntó el de cabello rojo viendo cómo Jimin dormía aún sobre Jackson.

—No —respondió el peli negro—. Yo lo llevaré a casa —sonrió y empezó a apretar la cintura del peli rosa.

Jimin a penas despertó Jackson susurró algo en su oído y éste asintió con una leve sonrisa, se estiró y parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la brillante luz del pasillo. Se puso de pie y junto con Jackson, que sólo se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza de Jungkook, salieron de la casa.

Jeon quería golpear al primero que se le pusiera en frente, Jimin ni siquera le había dirigido la mirada en todo el día después de volver del gimnasio y ahora se iba con Jackson como si nada.

¿Qué demonios te pasa, Jungkook? .Se preguntó a sí mismo una vez se fueron los otros tres chicos de su casa.

{°°♡°°}

—Hola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Jimin con el ceño fruncido al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrar a Jeon Jungkook con una enorme chamarra sosteniendo un pequeño ramo de flores de variados colores pastel entre sus manos. 

—Yo, sólo quería avisarte que mis papás van a salir con Sua hoy, por lo que no tienes que ir a la casa.

—Vale, gracias por el aviso. Pudiste haber mandado un mensaje, no era necesario que vinieras hasta acá sólo para decirme que no es necesario que vaya a cuidar de Sua.

—No seas así, Jimin...

—¿Así, cómo? —enarcó una ceja y sonrió sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su falsedad.

—Estás actuando demasiado frío conmigo. 

—¡Oh! —cubrió su boca con sus dos manos y abrió los ojos—. ¡¿En serio?! ¡No lo había notado! ¡Discúlpame! —ambos se miraron a los ojos un segundo y luego Jimin rodó los ojos volviendo a su expresión seria y con los brazos cruzados. 

—No era necesario tanto sarcasmo. ¿Por qué estas de mal humor tan temprano? 

—Ay, no sé. Dímelo tú.

Jimin inclinó su cabeza para poder tronar su cuello y cuando lo hizo dejó ver una muy pequeña mancha oscura por debajo de su oreja, a penas notable.

—¿Éso te lo hizo él? —dijo Jungkook mirando la mancha roja con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas? 

—El chupetón en tu piel, ¿te lo hizo él?

—Ah~ ¿Te interesa saber quién lo hizo, Jeon? —cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

—Responde, Jimin —Jungkook comenzaba a molestarse.

—No tengo por qué. Pudo haber sido cualquiera de todos modos... —Jeon frunció el ceño—. ¿Y qué si fue Jackson? No es tu problema.

—¡Por dios Jimin!

—¿¡Por dios, qué?! ¡Puedo hacer con mi vida y con mi cuerpo lo que me venga en gana! —gritó Jimin cruzándose de brazos, sus mejillas estaban rojas de coraje.

—¡Dejaste que te trajera a tu casa e hiciera eso en tu, en tu... ¡Oosh! —gritó Jungkook entrando a casa de Jimin como si fuera la suya.

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿A caso ahora te importa?! ¡Porque hasta donde yo sé, no tengo por qué darte alguna explicación! —gritó Jimin igual de furioso que Jeon, retrocedió tres pasos y el castaño cerró la puerta de un golpe.

¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a Jungkook?! Pensó Jimin sin obtener respuesta alguna del castaño, Jungkook sólo lo observó en silencio apretando la quijada. Jimin cerró sus puños con fuerza. ¡¿Quién demonios se creía Jungkook que era para tratar de demandar alguna explicación?!

—Me podrías haber dicho que te trajera yo a tu casa —Jimin bufó rodando los ojos.

—Estabas con tus amigos homofóbicos y, ¿querías que te dijera si me podías traer a casa? ¡Ja! —Jeon frunció el entrecejo—. Oh, y a parte de todo, te recuerdo que como soy un chico fácil, es por eso que me fui con Jackson sin pensarlo dos veces, y él por lo menos detuvo los insultos de... de ese trío de idiotas —a pesar de haberlo dicho sin que sonara su voz como si estuviera a punto de llorar, por dentro el corazón de Jimin estaba siendo oprimido.

—Sabes que no quise decirlo de esa forma, Jimin —dijo el castaño bajando el volumen de su voz. 

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué era lo que tratabas de decir?

—Es sólo que... —Ni si quiera yo sé por qué demonios dije eso. Se dijo a sí mismo.

—No te entiendo, Jungkook —susurró Jimin cansado, era una discusión sin sentido, el castaño y él no tenían ningún tipo de relación—. Vete ya, quiero estar solo.

—No me voy a ir.

—Jungkook, no me hagas esto más complicado, no quiero discutir contigo. Por favor vete.

—No —Jimin cerró sus ojos frustrado.

—Bien, ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que se te venga en gana, estoy cansado de todo esto —le dio la espalda.

El castaño lo vio caminar hacia las escaleras, se quitó sus tenis lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hasta Jimin alcanzándolo justo en el sexto escalón, lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y recargó su frente en la espalda de Jimin.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Perdón por lo que te he dicho ayer, no era mi intención el insultarte de esa forma.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Y me arrepiento, pero debes entenderme...

—¿Entender qué exactamente?

—No lo sé, no lo sé, ni siquiera yo mismo me entiendo.

—Y si tú no te entiendes... ¿Crees que yo si lo hago? Porque te aseguro Jungkook, que estoy más confundido que tu.

—No —Jimin suspiró

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —preguntó Jimin—. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

—Me enoja todo lo que está pasando. Me enfureció tanto que Namjoon te molestara de esa manera y no le dijeras nada, el que dejes a Jackson hacer lo que hace contigo, te abraza, te molesta y no marcas tu espacio personal, que no detengas todo eso... —Jimin suspiró.

—Una aclaración. No cualquiera puede hacer eso conmigo, cada quién tiene sus razones, Namjoon y yo llevamos años de ser amigos, y con años me refiero a casi diez. Es un idiota al que le gusta verme enojado pero Nam tiene novio, Jungkook. Y no lo va a cambiar por mí, sólo lo hace de broma, es un pesado, y más con Jin. Sobre Jackson, él es otro caso, pero no llevamos poco de conocernos tampoco.

—...

—El que ayer hayas dicho que me meto con cualquiera... 

—Sé que me equivoqué, estaba enojado... no había pensado lo que te dije. No hasta el momento en que saliste por la puerta junto con Wang.

—No sabes cómo me dolió el que tú lo dijeras.

—Lo siento... —movió el ramo de flores aún en sus manos—. Son para ti, Jimin. ¿Me perdonas?

—No lo sé, Jungkook.

—Por favor... 

—Es que no te entiendo. Hay veces en que estas de un humor tan agradable... pero Dios mío eres tan raro —tomó las flores de las manos del castaño y se dio la vuelta aún estando rodeado por la cintura, miró a Jungkook a los ojos.

Te odio tanto, odio no poderte decir que no... idiota.

—Lo soy, sé que no tengo el mejor humor del mundo entero y que por alguna extraña razón me enoja que te traten así, y de verdad me molesta tanto no pensar primero las cosas antes de decirlas, perdón Jimin.

—Tu... ¿De verdad crees que soy un chico fácil?

—No —contestó de inmediato el castaño—. Sé que no lo eres, yo estaba equivocado.

—¿No me mientes?

—No, no lo hago.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, muy seguro —miró a Jimin a los ojos con toda la convicción del mundo.

—...

—¿Me perdonas? —volvió a preguntar el castaño.

—Sólo por ésta vez, Jeon —Jungkook sonrió enormemente, subió dos escalones más y dejó un pequeño beso en la frente del peli rosa.

—¿Quieres salir a algún lugar?

—¿Estás... invitándome a salir?

—Puedes tomarlo como parte de mis disculpas, ¿tal vez? Y después de todo supongo que no vamos a ir a hacer ejercicio hoy ¿o sí?

—No tengo muchas ganas.

—Lo supuse, no te has puesto ropa para salir —Jimin sonrió tímido.

—Yah~ Jungkook... —dijo Jimin mirando a Jungkook con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Mmm? 

—¿No... no piensas dejar de abrazarme? 

El castaño hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del cómo tenía al peli rosa aún entre sus brazos, lo soltó rápidamente y bajó dos escalones hasta quedar a la altura Jimin.

—Lo siento...

—No te disculpes —río Jimin—. Jungkook, ¿ya desayunaste?

—No, bueno, sólo una rebanada de pan con mantequilla... 

—Ah. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar a una cafetería que está cerca de aquí?

—Claro, estaría bien. Con el frío que ha empezado a hacer un café caliente me vendría de maravilla.

—Genial —sonrió Jimin—. Me cambio y bajo en seguida.

—Vale. Yo, aquí te espero.

—No seas tonto, no te voy a dejar en el pasillo, pasa a la sala —Jungkook asintió, se sonrieron y dirigieron a las distintas habitaciones de la casa.

Jimin no tardo mucho tiempo en bajar y encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, lo que aprovechó para poder poner las flores en un recipiente con agua sin que el chico alto que estaba en su sala se diera cuenta.

El peli rosa regresó hasta él y dio un pequeño golpe en su mejilla para regresarlo al mundo de la realidad, Jungkook frunció el ceño y miró a Jimin frente a él usando una chamarra negra parecida a la suya, lentes de armazón negro y una gorra, a decir verdad nunca lo había visto usando una de esas en la Universidad.

—¿Por qué la...

—Tengo frío y no tengo ganas de cepillar mi cabello, vamos de una vez, me estoy muriendo de hambre —Jungkook asintió y sacó las llaves de su carro.

—Eres un flojo, no está lejos de aquí, vamos caminando.

—Pero hace frío —se quejó.

—Va-mos caminando.

—¿Quieres que muera congelado? ¿Ese es tu plan?

—No seas exagerado, Jeon.

—Bien, si se me congelan las manos tendrás que ser tú quien las tenga que amputar —Jimin rodó los ojos—. Vamos caminando.

—Ajá.

Jungkook se puso de pie y caminó detrás de Jimin, se pusieron sus tenis y salieron de la casa. Ambos caminaron en silencio un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un establecimiento, habían muy pocas personas con bebidas calientes y pan recién salido del horno, a Jungkook de inmediato se le hizo agua la boca.

—He pasado tantas veces por aquí y nunca había visto este lugar —le dijo a Jimin cerca del oído.

—Pues ahora lo conoces —sonrió—. Hacen el chocolate caliente más rico que he probado en toda mi vida. Aunque también la comida que preparan está buenísima.

—Ya.

Jimin lo guió hasta una mesa del segundo piso pegada al enorme ventanal. Jungkook pensó que estaba con Sua, Jimin parecía un pequeño niño emocionado en el momento en que se sentó y casi, casi pegó su frente al vidrio para poder ver hacia afuera.

—Siempre que vengo con Tae o mi hermano nos sentamos aquí, espero no te moleste, estoy acostumbrado.

—Para nada, me agrada —sonrió Jungkook mirando hacia las calles—. ¿Sólo has venido con ellos dos?

—No —sonrió Jimin. 

Jungkook pensó en preguntar si a caso había estado con Wang ahí también pero decidió quedarse en silencio. No quería pelear con Jimin.

—También he venido con mis padres y amigos de mi hermano o sólo yo.

—Oh, vaya.

—No vayas a pensar que soy una persona solitaria, es sólo que de vez en cuando uno necesita su espacio, ¿sabes?

—Te comprendo —sonrió Jungkook. 

—¡Ah!, se me olvidaba.

—¿Qué cosa? —Jimin señaló su mentón, exactamente en donde Jungkook había visto aquella marca.

—No lo hizo Jackson, bueno en realidad nadie lo hizo —Jimin rió.

—¿Entonces?

—Ayer estaba recogiendo un par de cosas que había dejado mal acomodadas y cuando me agaché para tomar una cosa del suelo muy tontamente me pegué con la orilla del escritorio... si, sé que suena muy tonto pero así pasó, de hecho no sé cómo es que pensaste era un chupetón se ve muy claro como moretón.

—¿De verdad sólo fue un golpe? 

—Muy tonto de mi parte ¿no crees?

—Lo creo —rió Jungkook. 

Una empleada llegó a atenderlos cada quien pidió lo que quiso y cuando llegaron con su desayuno, todo se veía tan exquisito que decidieron dividir cada porción en dos y así poder comer los dos de cada plato.

El resto del día lo pasaron juntos, sí, JUNTOS. Al haber regresado de la cafetería Jimin invitó a Jungkook a ver una película o serie y así se la pasaron hasta la hora de la comida bueno no cuenta mucho la pausa debido a que sólo interrumpieron el maratón de películas para llamar y pedir una pizza y al momento de tener que ir a recibirla. Así pasaron las horas hasta que Suzy llamó a Jungkook para saber en dónde se encontraba, el castaño se despidió del peli rosa y cuando éste se hubo retirado de la casa, por alguna extraña razón Jimin por primera vez en su vida se sintió solo.


	12. 12

Jimin🐥: Jungkook ¿Vas a ir al gimnasio?

JK: ¿Jimin? Que raro que seas tú el que me envíe mensajes.

Jimin🐥: Si te molesta puedo dejar de hacerlo...

JK: No, no y... respondiendo a tu pregunta, si me invitas claro que iré. 🙂

Jimin🐥: ¿Te veo allá, entonces?

JK: ¿No quieres que pase a tu casa a recogerte?

Jimin🐥: No, no es necesario, Jungkook. Te veré allá. Si sabes llegar, ¿verdad?

JK: Sí. 😁

Jimin🐥: Entonces nos vemos, y por favor..., trata de soportar las bromas de Namjoon hyung, es un idiota pervertido pero así lo quiere su novio. Y es un buen amigo mío...

JK: Lo intentaré sólo porque es tu amigo, pero SÓLO por eso, Jimin.

Jimin🐥: Sí, gracias Jungkook-ah~ ☺️

JK: Nos vemos.

Jungkook estaba más que feliz y su padre lo notó en cuanto lo vio bajar todo apurado por las escaleras, tomó las llaves de su carro y sin decir "Buenos días" o tan siquiera un "Adiós", salió corriendo de allí.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó el señor Jeon y Suzy sonrió dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

—Tu hijo sale a correr todas las mañanas con Jimin.

—Oh... —el señor Jeon frunció el ceño después de un segundo— ¡¿Con éste frío?! —Suzy rió.

—Obvio no, cariño. No creo que estén tan locos para hacer eso. Creo que han ido a un gimnasio.

—Ah bueno. Creí que nunca superaría lo del beso con su mejor amigo.

—Pues ya ves que lo hicieron cambiar de opinión —rió Suzy.

—¿A qué te refieres, amor?

—Yo sólo digo —le guiñó un ojo al señor Jeon y sirvió más café en su taza ya vacía.

🍃

—Te dije que serían buenos amigos —dijo Jimin a penas entró al carro junto con Jungkook para ir a la casa del castaño.

—Es un tosco —se sobó el cuello.

—Ahora sabes cómo es.

—Sí ahora lo sé —rió el castaño—. Su novio me cayó bien.

—¿SeokJin? 

—Ajá, sólo que no entiendo como es que dos personas tan diferentes sean pareja. 

—Yo pensaba lo mismo que tú cuando recién los conocí, pero dales tiempo, luego te darás cuenta que ambos hacen juntos un equilibrio muy bonito.

—Pues ya veré. 

Encendió el carro y salieron con dirección a la casa del castaño, el peli rosa pidió permiso para poder poner música en la radio y como si nada, ambos empezaron a cantar a todo pulmón cada que se sabían alguna canción que sonaba dy a eso se le sumaba el hecho de ver como cada que se detenían en un semáforo, las personas los veían como si fueran un par de chicos locos y tal vez borrachos, aunque no fuera de esa manera.

Al llegar a la casa lo hicieron casi sin voz pero sí con una gran, gran sonrisa en sus labios, hasta los padres de Jungkook se preocuparon pero al ver que no era por alguna sustancia rara en su cuerpo más que pura felicidad rieron dejándolos en la sala de estar.

—¡IMINIE! —bajó corriendo Sua las escaleras para abrazar a su algodón de azúcar un poco desteñido. 

—Sua~ —Jimin estiró los brazos para poder abrazar al menor de la familia Jeon—. Te extrañé mucho~

—Tambén io~ —dijo brincando a los brazos de su niñero.

—¿Qué hiciste ayer? ¿te la pasaste bien con tus papás?

—Me complalon lopa y juetes, ¡muuuutos juetes! ¡¿queles velos?!

—¡Claro! —sonrió Jimin poniéndolo de nuevo en el suelo. 

Sua lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó con el al piso de arriba, dejó a Jimin sentado en la cama y corrió hasta su baúl de juguetes sacando uno que otro ya suelto y otro par aún en caja. 

—Tan monitos ¿velda? —Jimin asintió—. Tambén complalon vidojuelos —corrió a un estante y sacó cinco discos de carreras y luchas—. ¿Juamos?

—Me encantaría, ¿vas a invitar a Jungkook a jugar con nosotros?

—Si invito a Ungu no va a quelel soltal el contol y Iminie no va a polel jual con Sua. 

—Si lo va a soltar, podemos turnarnos él y yo para poder jugar contigo. 

—¿De velda?

—Tiene que obedecerme, por algo soy el niñero de la familia —le guiñó un ojo al pequeñín y ambos sonrieron. 

Con ayuda de Jimin bajaron de nuevo a la sala con la consola, los controles y todos los discos con los que Sua tenía planeado jugar, Jungkook al ver todo lo que el peli rosa tenía cargando corrió a ayudarlos y al ver la acción, Suzy, quien estaba sentada en el sillón observando todo junto con el señor Jeon, le dio un pequeño codazo y sonrió en dirección a los dos chicos más grandes que Sua.

El pequeño corrió a conectar las cosas en la televisión, con ayuda de sus padres puso las pilas en los controles y entre Jungkook y él decidieron con qué disco comenzar a jugar. 

—Tú también pareces un niño pequeño —le dijo Jimin una vez sentado al lado del castaño.

—No soy pequeño pero si soy un niño —volteó y le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Quieres jugar tu primero?

—No, quiero ver un duelo de titanes - le sonrió - a parte no sé como jugar ese juego.

—Es fácil, si quieres te puedo ir explicando.

—Sería perfecto —le sonrió Jimin.

Sua, al verlos tan cerca, se paró de su lugar y se colocó en medio de los dos chicos haciendo que éstos se separaran a una distancia considerable. Jimin y Suzy rieron sin que ninguno de los presentes se dieran cuenta.

Segunda cosa que Jimin notaba común entre Sua y Jungkook era que ambos hermanos eran celosos, muy celosos el uno del otro.

Un rato después, los tres hombres de la familia Jeon estaban en la sala haciendo quien sabe que cosa mientras Jimin y Suzy de dedicaban a hacer de comer y platicaban animadamente a cerca de cualquier tema que se les viniera a la cabeza.

—Se han quedado dormidos —dijo el señor Jeon mientras entraba a la cocina con un par de platos y vasos sucios que habían ocupado para botanas. 

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó Suzy—. Pero ya no falta mucho para comer.

—Los iba a despertar pero con el carácter de Jungkook preferí no hacerlo... —dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Tienes razón, lo mejor será esperar hasta que despierten por su propia voluntad.

—¿Se durmieron en el sofá? —preguntó Jimin y ambos padres negaron rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Deberías irlos a ver, muy de vez en cuando los vas a ver dormir así —dijo Suzy riendo.

Jimin salió de la cocina, caminó hasta la sala y se encontró con los dos castaños en la alfombra de la sala dormidos.

Rió al ver la posición de ambos ¿cómo era posible que se hubieran quedado dormidos tan rápido, el timbre de la casa sonó y Jimin gritó que iba a abrir antes de que alguno de los padres se ofreciera.Corrió a la puerta y sin ver antes de quién se trataba abrió.

—Hey~ 

—¿Jackson? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues... 

—¿Vienes a ver a Jungkook? Se ha quedado dormido en la sala junto con Sua —Jackson sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—No, no he venido a ver a Jungkook, dee hecho he venido por ti.

—¿Por mi? —Jackson asintió—, pero estoy trabajando.

—¿Jimin? ¿Quién es? —Suzy se asomó.

—Es Jackson, un amigo de Jungkook y mío —sonrió tímidamente el peli rosa, Suzy se acercó a ellos un poco seria.

—Un gusto, soy la madre de Jungkook —el peli negro estrechó su mano y sonrió.

—Señora Je...

—Ay no, llámame Suzy, no soy tan vieja —Jackson y Jimin sonrieron.

—Suzy, le quería pedir un enorme, enorme favor.

—¿A mí? —Jackson asintió—. Claro, dime. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Yo, me preguntaba si... ¿Podría robarle a éste lindo chico lo que resta del día?

—¿A Jimin? —Jackson volvió a asentir.

—No lo he visto desde que han empezado las vacaciones y ya estamos a pocos días de entrar de nuevo a la Universidad, de verdad, de verdad me gustaría que me permitiera estar con él lo que resta del día sólo por hoy.

—Pues, no creo que haya algún problema con eso, mis hijos se han quedado dormidos y no sé bien hasta que hora vayan a despertar.

Extrañamente Jimin se decepcionó al escuchar cómo Suzy no se negaba a la petición del peli negro.

—¿Eso es un si? —Suzy asintió—, genial.

—Iré por mi chamarra... —dijo Jimin señalando hacia dentro de la casa, Jackson asintió y el peli rosa entró entró la casa.

Fue hasta la sala en donde estaba su chamarra y por más que pidió por que Jungkook abriera sus ojos y detuviera a Jackson, no lo hizo, en cambio recibió un leve ronquido. Por lo menos se había ido aguantando una carcajada, tomó una manta que estaba en el sillón y tapó a Sua y al castaño antes de irse de allí.

Se despidió de Suzy, pues lo más seguro era que se vieran hasta el día siguente.

Cuando Jungkook despertó, buscó a Jimin por toda la sala pero no lo logró ver por ningún lado. Se puso de pie y subió hasta la habitación de sus padres.

—Mamá, ¿y Jimin? 

—Se fue desde la tarde —respondió sin quitar su atención del libro en sus manos.

—¿Y eso? ¿Se fue solo? ¿En camión? —su madre negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Vino un chico por él y me pidio permiso para que Jimin se pudiera ir con él, obviamente no podía negarme, no soy la dueña o la madre de Jimin. 

—Oh. Vale.

-¿Sucede algo, corazón? —preguntó al ver que Jungkook no se movía del marco de la puerta.

—¿Sabes de casualidad el nombre del chico que vino por él? 

—Jackson, parece un buen chico, deberías tener cuidado.

—¿Tener cuidado? ¿A qué te refieres? 

—A que no tardes tanto en comprenderte a ti mismo, Jungkook —le dedicó una tierna mirada antes de volver a su lectura.

Jungkook no sabía a qué se refería su madre con ese tipo de advertencia. Lo que sí es que había estado mandándole mensajes al peli rosa para saber si irían o no a hacer ejercicio a la mañana siguiente pero justo eran cuarto para las seis a.m. y Jimin seguía sin contestar.

"A lo mejor y sigue dormido" "tal vez se durmió ya tarde" "sigue enojado contigo" "tal vez crea que no sería la mejor opción después de cómo lo trataste el día en que conociste a Namjoon"... Ésos y muchos otros eran los pensamientos que se cruzaban por la cabeza del castaño.

Sin esperar a que Jimin le respondiera se cambió por ropa deportiva por si a caso y una enorme chamarra para cubrirse del frío que se sentía, salió de casa sin hacer ruido, encendió su carro y salió en dirección a la casa del peli rosa. Al llegar y acercarse a la puerta comenzó a escuchar ruidos y risas desde dentro, frunció el ceño porque..., Jimin debería estar sólo en su casa ¿no?.

Tocó el timbre y en segundos Jackson Wang apareció frente a él aún con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Sólo estaba vestido con un pants negro y sin playera, mostrando sus abdominales, brazos, espalda y pecho bien trabajados, Jungkook parecía ser el único de los dos que se estaba estremeciendo de frío.

—¿Jungkook? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Jackson sorprendido.

¿Tú que haces aquí? Quiso preguntar el castaño pero se quedó callado.

—¡¿Quién es?! —escuchó la dulce voz de Jimin desde más adentro.

No pasaron ni veinte segundos cuando el peli rosa se encontraba rodeando a Jackson del cuello con sus brazos mientras asomaba su rostro por encima del hombro del peli negro para ver quien era la persona de la puerta, Jimin llevaba una sudadera rosa pastel y un short blanco diminuto y cuando digo diminuto es diminuto, sumamente pequeño, su cabello estaba despeinado y sus mejillas sonrosadas, ¿es que acaso no tenían frío?

—¿Jungkook? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras iba deslizando sus brazos lejos del cuello de Jackson.

—Jimin —con sólo escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado de esa manera, supo su Jungkook estaba molesto, mordió su labio sin dejar de ver a los ojos del castaño.

—Uh... ¿Quieres pasar? —susurró—. Hace frío afuera, tus labios se están poniendo morados.

Jackson sólo estaba en medio de los dos observando la actitud sumisa del peli rosa al momento de la llegada de Jeon, no era común ver a Jimin de esa manera.

—Gracias —Jimin tragó saliva.

El peli negro y el peli rosa dejaron entrara a Jungkook y caminaron de vuelta a la cocina sin decir ni una sola palabra. Jackson porque se había quedado sorprendido por la forma de actuar de Jimin y a parte se le había quedado viendo a sus piernas y trasero bien formado. Jimin, sólo porque no se esperaba la visita de Jungkook en su casa tan temprano. Escucharon como Jungkook cerraba la puerta y los pasos de él acercándose a donde estaban.

—¡¿Jeon Jungkook?! ¡Que sorpresa! —el castaño sintió cómo se le aventaban a la espalda.

—¿Taehyung? —preguntó Jungkook— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—La casa de Minie es como mi segundo hogar —sonrió—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo... —volteó hacia un lado y se encontró con la mirada de Jimin esperando a escuchar su respuesta y Jackson cruzado de brazos observándolo también—, iba regresando de casa de unos amigos.

—¿Tú? ¿De cuándo acá vas a la casa de alguien más? —cuestionó Jackson serio y con una ceja alzada.

—Pues he ido varias veces a...

—¡Oh!... ¿no será? —Jakson miró a Jungkook con una sonrisa pícara—. Eiiish Jungkook-ah —se colocó al lado del castaño y le dio un codazo en el costado— ¿Con quién? —preguntó Jackson.

—¿Dé qué hablas? —preguntó Jungkook mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—No te hagas el tonto —le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Quién fue la afortunada?

Jimin y Tae estuvieron a punto de escupir el jugo que tomaban en ese instante.

—Estás loco —dijo Jungkook aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Vale, vale, si no me lo quieres contar ahora será después, sólo una cosa —Jungkook rodó los ojos—, ¿mejor o peor que Tzuyu? —Jungkook abrió la boca de par en par—. No preguntes, toda la Universidad se enteró de lo suyo, los chismes corren muy rápido —le guiñó un ojo y caminó hasta Jimin, agarró el vaso de jugo que estaba a punto de caerse de sus manos y tomó un sorbo.

No, no toda la Universidad se había enterado de ello, ni Jimin ni Taehyung sabían a cerca de eso. Tae fijó su vista en su mejor amigo y supo de inmediato que la noticia no le había caído para nada bien y era obvio, Tzuyu era una de las mejores amigas de ellos dos.

—Voy a... a subir a darme un baño —interrumpió Jimin el incómodo silencio que se había formado—. Si quieren comer alguna otra cosa hay comida en el refrigerador y en la alacena.

—Subo contigo —le dijo Tae—. Necesito cambiarme de ropa, tengo que ir en un rato a casa y a decir verdad, tu pijama me queda un poco apretad —lo cual sólo había sido una excusa porque la pijama no era de Jimin si no de su hermano.

Los dos se veían confundidos, pero los ojos tristes de Jimin habían hecho que algo en el pecho de Jungkook doliera. Sin que Jackson o Jungkook dijeran algo Jimin y Tae se apresuraron en subir a la habitación del peli rosa. Jimin estuvo a punto de azotarle la puerta a su amigo en la nariz pero de no ser porque Taehyung puso las manos se salvó de un fuerte golpe en la cara.

—Ten más cuidado Minie... —le regañó Taehyung en lo que cerraba la puerta.

—Se acostó con Tzuyu... ¡Se acostó con Tzuyu, Taehyung! —volteó a ver a su amigo todo exaltado.

—Puede que ya tenga tiempo de haber pasado, Jimin, te recuerdo que Jungkook es un chico, también necesita desahogarse.

—Pero...

—Pero ni si quiera sabemos cuando pasó eso —dijo Tae tratando de subirle el ánimo a su amigo.

—¿Y lo de hoy? Se fue a revolcar con alguien y yo aquí perfectamente bien.

—Eso ni siquiera lo dijo Jungkook, fue Jackson el que dio la idea, sólo eso.

—Pero y si...

—Puede que estas dos semanas lo hayas tenido muy... ya sabes —subió y bajó sus cejas un par de veces insinuando algo—. Tal vez no lo notaste, tenía que liberarlo de alguna manera ¿no crees?

—¿Qué demonios estás tratando de decir? —cuestionó Jimin cruzado de brazos.

—¿En serio?

—¿Qué?

—Jimin, hasta a mí, que soy tu amigo, ese tipo de prendas que usas me ponen hot, imagínate al pobre de Jungkook.

—Jeon no es un pervertido...

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —enarcó una ceja—. Estuviste una semana y unos días en su casa, cerca de su habitación, y esas piernas y cuerpo que te cargas... Uff... yo no podría sobrevivir las veinticuatro horas del día teniéndote en la habitación de al lado.

—Eres un asqueroso —Tae rió.

—Sólo te estoy dando mi punto de vista, tal vez pueda que Jungkook haya ido con alguien para pasar el rato porque le da miedo intentarlo contigo. Ten en cuenta que hace a penas unos días se dio cuenta gracias a ti que de verdad no odia a los chicos gays sino que sólo al tipo que lo besó de pequeño y a parte, ¿no has visto el cómo te mira?

—¿Me mira?

—Deberías de ser un poco más observador... —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

—Déjame en paz —rió Jimin.

—No sé, tal vez él sienta algo por ti. Yo solo digo...

—Ni siquiera somos amigos —Jimin se tiró boca arriba en su cama.

—¿No lo son? Creí que...

—Nop... se podría decir que sólo pasamos juntos un rato, pero es sólo porque soy niñero de Sua. De todos modos no creo que en la Universidad vaya a cambiar, no lo sé, Jungkook es difícil de leer, no lo entiendo.

—Y aún así te gusta.

—Lo sé.

—...

—...

—¡OH MY GOSH! ¡¿SI TE GUSTA?! —Jimin abrió la boca para decir algo pero simplemente no supo cómo desmentirlo—. ¡Lo sabía! Nunca puedes engañar a tu alma gemela, o sea yo —se señaló.

—Yah~

—Es que, siempre te han gustado los tipos complicados. No sé por qué tienes ese tipo de fetiche. ¿Es la frialdad? ¿Es porque es más alto y fuerte que tú?

—Taehyung...

—Tiene que ser algo... ¿no? Está guapo el chico pero no es mi tipo, y tiene una nariz grande...

—Lo sé...

—Oh... Oooh~ —Jimin inclinó su cabeza para verlo—. ¿Es por ése dicho? —el peli rosa frunció en entrecejo.

—¿Qué dicho?

—Mientras más grande la nariz, más grande el... —una almohada se estrelló en su cara. Taehyung soltó una carcajada—. Vale, lo siento.

—No importa... —rió Jimin—. Eres un pervertido ¿cómo sabes ese tipo de cosas? —Taehyung se acostó junto a él—. Uno escuchar todo tipo de rumores en el salón, ése es uno de muchos, te sorprenderías.

—Mmm...

—Dejando un poco lo de la nariz... Deberías de tener en cuenta que se han besado dos veces.

—Y nada más.

—Han salido juntos ustedes dos solos.

—Una vez. Las demás han sido al gimnasio, no cuentan como si fueran citas.

—Lo son, confía en mí.

—Mmhm.

—También han dormido juntos.

—Por sus abuelos y por culpa de mis pesadillas —Taehyung rodó los ojos.

—Deja de poner pretextos, Jimin. ¿Crees que Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook haría todas esas cosas si no le gustaras?

—Te he dicho que Jungkook es un tipo difícil, ni yo lo entiendo.

—Deberías de preguntarle entonces.

—Tae, a penas llevamos poco tiempo de hablarnos.

—Y también muchas cosas han pasado en ese poco tiempo.

—Muchísimas.

—Yo digo que no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

—Y si sólo está experimentando conmigo? —se acomodó de lado observando a su mejor amigo—. Tae, si eso sucede yo no podría...

—Nos tienes a tu hermano y a mí, siempre voy a estar a tu lado y lo sabes —acarició la mejilla del peli rosa.

—Lo sé... Gracias Tae.

—Será mejor que te metas a bañar como dijiste o comenzaran a sospechar, puede que ambos se enojen conmigo. No te tardes.

—¿Por qué se enojarían contigo?

—Ehm... no sé. Existe algo que se llama ¿celos? ¿No conoces esa palabra?

—Yah~ —sonrió—. No me tardo —se puso de pie y caminó hasta su armario.

—Oye, por cierto...

—¿Mmm? —preguntó Jimin volteando a ver a Tae.

—No sabía que podías ser así de celoso...

—No soy celoso... —murmuró inflando las mejillas.

—Ajá, dícelo a mi nariz que casi muere de un golpe por culpa de tu puerta.

—Lo siento... Tal parece que me estoy volviendo igual que Jungkook. Tae, creo que de verdad, de verdad me gusta mucho... como no tienes idea —el corazón de Jimin golpeó su pecho con fuerza, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sonrió de una manera que Taehyung no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Iba a odiar a Jungkook si le hacía algo a Jiminie.


	13. 13

🌷Friday🌷

—¿Y la pelota? —preguntó Jimin al ver que Sua estaba parado en la nieve viendo atentamente hacia el árbol frente a él. 

Sua volteó a ver a Jimin con los ojos llorosos y señaló hacia arriba, el peli rosa miró hacia arriba donde señalaba y pudo ver a la pelota de color azul atrapada entre las ramas del árbol, no estaba tan alto pero aún así Jimin no podría alcanzarla de un salto, pero tal vez si...

—Ve adentro, te vas a congelar si sigues estando ahí parado sin moverte —Jimin extendió su mano y Sua la tomó—. En lo que trato de bajarla quédate aquí dentro.

El pequeño castaño asintió y se quedó mirando a Jimin a través del ventanal.

El peli rosa, por su parte se quedó fuera viendo si había algún banco o escalera que pudiera utilizar para poder bajar la pelota pero no había nada. Miró al árbol y tragó con fuerza, de niño era bueno subiendo a los árboles pero el haberse caído de uno y a una distancia muy lejos del suelo había provocado que no volviera a subir a uno desde hace años.

Jungkook entro a su casa, al no escuchar ni un sólo ruido pensó que Sua y Jimin tal vez habían salido a algún lugar, subió sus cosas a su recámara y volvió a bajar a la sala con la intención de ver televisión mientras esperaba a que llegaran.

—¿Sua? —preguntó Jungkook sorprendido al ver a su hermano pegado al vidrio que daba hacia el jardín.

—¡Ungu! —Sua volteó a ver a su hermano. 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó curioso el mayor acercándose al pequeño mientras miraba hacia afuera, el jardín estaba cubierto de nieve.

—Veno a Iminie subil al álbol... 

—¿Jimin? ¿Subir al árbol? ¿Para qué? —Sua sólo sonrió señalando hacia el lugar en donde el peli rosa estaba.

—Ungu, teno que il al bano, cuila a Iminie pol mi.

—Okey. 

Sua salió corriendo al baño y Jungkook sólo escuchó como azotaba la puerta. Se quedó viendo desde dentro de la casa como el peli rosa trataba de mantener el equilibrio mientras se estiraba para alcanzar una rama. Jungkook deslizó la puerta de cristal y volvió a cerrarla ya estando afuera, se acercó despacio hasta estar debajo del peli rosa sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué haces? —Jimin dio un pequeño brinco del susto haciendo que perdiera por una milésima de segundo su equilibrio, volteó hacia abajo y sus ojos se encontraron con los del castaño.

—Jungkook...

—¿Qué haces ahí arriba? —preguntó de nuevo el castaño con una sonrisa ladina.

—Yo... Uh. Quiero bajar la pelota de Sua pero no la logro al-can-zar... —dijo estirado de nuevo su mano hacia la pelota, no hubo resultado, ni siquiera la rozó con la yema de sus dedos.

—Mmm... ya. ¿Y no pudiste pedir ayuda? —Jeon se cruzó de brazos mientras veía los intentos fallidos de Jimin por alcanzar la pelota.

—Huh. Tus padres no están y... Y tú tampoco lo estabas, y no hay nada en lo que podía haberme subido...

—Hubieras esperado a que yo llegara.

—No podía hacerlo, es la pelota favorita de Sua y ni siquiera se movía, sólo estaba parado así como tú estas ahora.

—No le iba a pasar nada hasta que llegara. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí arriba?

—Eso no importa —bufó molesto por no poder alcanzar la pelota, recargó una mano sobre la rama en la que estaba y estiró un poco sus piernas hacia la pelota, sintió su dedo rozar el plástico pero al mismo tiempo la rama crujió bajo él, Jimin se quedó quieto.

—Jimin, baja ahora de ahí —dijo Jungkook preocupado de que la rama se rompiera y el chico pudiera caer desde la altura en donde se encontra.

—No puedo... —respondió Jimin mientras trataba de agarrarse de alguna otra rama cercana, no había ninguna.

—¿Cómo te subiste entonces? Haz lo mismo para bajar.

—¡No puedo! Hace mucho que no subía a un árbol... la última vez que lo hice me caí —la rama volvió a tronar.

—Entonces suéltate y yo te atrapo.

—Ni, ni loco —habló Jimin con el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Prefieres caerte de ahí? —Jimin recordó su caída de pequeño y su muñeca fracturada como consecuencia, se abrazó con más fuerza de la rama—. Si haces eso se romperá con mayor facilidad —advirtió el castaño pero el peli rosa no hizo caso, tenía miedo— ¡Jimin! —gritó Jungkook al escuchar como la rama tronaba una vez más terminando por romperse.

Jimin cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sintió como caía, Jungkook lo más rápido que pudo se colocó debajo de Jimin alcanzando a atraparlo en el aire, dio dos pasos hacia atrás tratado de recuperar el equilibrio y suspiró al ver que Jimin estaba intacto gracias a sus habilidades siendo jugador de americano, el peli rosa abrió los ojos sorprendido y se le quedó mirando al castaño quien lo sostenía aún entre sus brazos.

—Boo... —rió el castaño al escuchar a Jimin suspirar.

—Ja ja que gracioso, bájame ya... —susurró Jimin dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Jungkook para que lo pusiera en el suelo.

—No vas a poder caminar.

—Cl-claro que voy a poder...

—¿Cuánto apuestas a que no?

—No voy a apostar nada, ponme en el suelo, AHORA.

—Un beso.

—¿Eh? —Jimin lo miró como si hubiera entendido mal lo que Jungkook había dicho.

—Te apuesto un beso a que no te puedes mantener en pie más de tres segundos —sonrió Jungkook y Jimin frunció el ceño. 

—Estás loco... 

—Aceptas o no —enarcó una ceja.

—Bájame, Jungkook.

Jungkook no tardo más de dos segundos en ponerlo en el suelo pero tan rápido como lo soltó tuvo que volverlo a tomar de la cintura con uno de sus brazos, antes de que el peli rosa cayera de rodillas al suelo.

—Pero que...

—Te lo dije —murmuró Jungkook viéndolo a los ojos, los labios de Jimin estaban al igual que su nariz roja por el frío.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro sin decir una sola palabra, Jimin entre abrió sus labios para protestar en contra de que Jungkook le diera un beso pero este lo interrumpió.

—Está bien, no lo tomes como parte de lo que te dije sino como forma de agradecimiento.

—¿Por qué estás así de raro? —cuestionó el peli rosa.

—No lo sé. 

Nunca se habría imaginado que Jeon Jungkook, el chico que aparentemente odiaba a todos los chicos homosexuales de la Universidad ahora quería besarlo sólo porque sí, sin ninguna razón aparentemente.

Jungkook se acercó despacio hasta poder rozar con su nariz la de Jimin, el peli rosa sintió la respiración del castaño chocar contra sus labios, se miraron a los ojos una milésima de segundo y fue entonces que Jungkook sin dudarlo presionó sus labios sobre los de Jimin. Ambos cerraron los ojos al momento en que le correspondió el beso, las manos del castaño se ciñeron a la cintura del más bajo, Jimin aferró sus manos al saco de Jungkook sin separar sus labios, Sua gritó llamando a los dos chicos y fue ahí donde rompieron el beso y se separaron antes de que el pequeño pudiera verlos, Sua salió al jardín con un palo de escoba y se lo tendió a Jungkook para que él, que estaba más alto, pudiera bajar su balón. 

El peli rosa y el castaño se miraron y al tiempo en que lo hicieron las mejillas de ambos se tornaron de un lindo color carmín. Sua observó cómo Jungkook bajaba con éxito su pelota y sonrió encantado, los tres entraron a la casa una vez Jungkook le dijo que la temperatura estaba demasiado baja para seguir jugando en el jardín, Sua hizo un pequeño berrinche pero terminó por encontentarse una vez Jimin le pidió ayuda para hacer unas galletas. 

—¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar a dormir? —preguntó por tercera vez el Sr. Jeon. 

—No, me encantaría pero tengo que llegar a casa a escombrar lo que he dejado fuera de su lugar, no se si volverán mañana mis padres y hermano. No quiero que piensen que soy un desastre cuando ellos no están... —dijo Jimin rechazando por tercera vez la in invitación de la familia Jeon a quedarse en su casa.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón, si llegáramos a dejar sólo a Jungkook de seguro nos devolvería la casa patas para arriba —dijo Suzy— y lo digo porque ya nos ha pasado.

—No es verdad mamá.

—¿No lo es?

—Uh, sólo fue una vez.

—Y la única.

—Tsch... te iré a dejar a tu casa antes de que haga más frío —dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie.

—Que tengan buena noche— se despidió de los padres y Sua. Al ya no ver a Jungkook salió disparado de la casa hasta ver de nuevo a Jungkook quitando una capa de nieve del parabrisas.

—Sólo falta que un día de estos mamá quiera mostrarte el álbum familiar.

—¡Me encantaría verlo! —sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando a Jungkook.

—¡Yah! —Jimin le guiñó un ojo. 

—Era broma, no te encabrites. 

Entró al carro sin decir nada, Jimin rodó los ojos y entró en el asiento del copiloto sin decirle nada de igual manera. El castaño encendió el carro y salieron lo más rápido de la casa.

—¿En serio te enojaste? —preguntó el peli rosa ya estando a unas calles de llegar a su casa.

—No, no me enojé. 

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Segurísimo? 

—Que sí...

—Seguro, seguro ¿segurisísisimo? —Jungkook lo volteó a ver de reojo con el ceño fruncido —. Ya está bien, ya entendí, no te enojaste...

—...

—Pero estás seguro de que no...

—¡Jimin~! —gritó el castaño ya sacado de quicio, el peli rosa soltó una enorme carcajada. 

—Ya, lo siento —rió—. Sólo estaba bromeando —Jungkook detuvo el carro frente a a la casa de Jimin, el peli rosa se iba a despedir antes de salir del carro pero el castaño descendió de éste dejando a Jimin dentro.

—¿No te vas ya? —preguntó Jimin saliendo del carro.

—Acabamos de llegar y ya me corres vaya forma de agradecer el que te he traído, pude haber dejado que tomaras el bus... —el peli rosa rodó los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿quieres pasar?

—¿Puedo usar tu baño? 

—...

—...

—¿Sólo no te vas porque necesitas entrar al baño? —Jungkook se rascó la nuca incómodo—. Eres un caso incomprensible —Jimin caminó hasta la puerta, sacó sus llaves y abrió dejando al castaño entrar—. Subiendo, la puerta del lado derecho al lado de mi cuarto.

—Gracias.

Se quitó sus botas y subió al primer piso, Jimin prendió la calefacción ya que su casa parecía un congelador, fue a la cocina y puso agua a hervir para preparar café, escuchó los pasos de Jungkook bajando por las escaleras y se detuvieron ya estando éste abajo.

—En la cocina —dijo Jimin, Jungkook se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba—. ¿Ya te vas? 

—Supongo, tienes cosas que hacer ¿no? —Jimin asintió— no quiero estorbar.

—O puedes ayudar en vez de estorbar —Jungkook alzó una ceja—, si quieres, claro.

—¿En qué te ayudo? —preguntó sonriendo, Jimin bufó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El peli rosa empezaba a acostumbrarse demasiado a la presencia de Jungkook en su vida, a sus buenos estados de humos, a la sonrisa de Jungkook y al sonido de su risa, no sabía que hacer.

Después de comenzar a recoger platos, y echar ropa sucia a la lavadora, sacudir un poco los muebles entre otras cosas, subieron a la habitación de Jimin para que pudiera arreglarla un poco.

—Estoy exhausto —dijo Jungkook dejándose caer en la cama de Jimin.

—Se nota que no haces el aseo de tu casa.

—Si hago, el de mi habitación, pero lo hago...

—Ese no cuenta —rió Jimin estando recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación observando a Jungkook.

—Cambiaste los cobertores de tu cama.

—Sí, Tae me regaló estos... bueno, no Tae, más bien su mamá.

—Mmm... —Jungkook agarró el peluche gigante de pollito que tenía Jimin en su cama y lo abrazó.

—Tienes que irte antes de que se haga más tarde —no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Jungkook? —se acercó hacia el chico en su cama por la espalda, recargo una rodilla en el colchón y se inclinó hasta poder ver la cara de perfil del castaño, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lento—. Yah~ Jeon Jungkook —picó su mejilla con un dedo—. No te duermas~ 

Siguió sin obtener respuesta, picó un par de veces más su mejilla y a la quinta vez que lo iba a volver a picar Jungkook sujetó la muñeca de Jimin y lo jaló haciendo que diera una marometa sobre él cayendo en la cama boca arriba, el peluche cayó al suelo y Jungkook se colocó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Jimin.

—¿Qué haces? —Jimin preguntó nervioso y más teniendo a Jungkook con una expresión seria en su rostro—. ¿Te he vuelto a despertar? Perdón, creí que sólo estabas bromeando, sabes perfectamente que con tus cambios de humor y con la primera y última vez que te desperté supe que...

—Shhh... deja de hablar tan rápido —colocó una mano sobre los labios de Jimin haciendo que éste guardara silencio, Jimin tragó saliva.

—¿Qué estás... —Jungkook se acercó a su rostro hasta estar a milímetros separado de él—. Jung...

—Quiero besarte —interrumpió el ojos color avellana, Jimin sintió un nudo en el estomago, acompañado de un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

Jimin no dijo nada, sólo abrió sus ojos más que sorprendido, ¿qué mosco le había picado a Jungkook? Desde que se había caído del árbol no había dejado de insistir en besarlo y lo había hecho, pero dos veces en el mismo día... algo estaba mal con Jungkook pero sobre todo con él porque lo ansiaba más que nada en ese momento.

Jimin despertó de su ensoñación al sentir los labios del castaño presionar sobre los suyos, era el segundo del día y Jimin estaba que se moría por saber que rayos pasaba por la cabeza del castaño porque por más que a Jimin le encantara el que Jungkook lo basara, ellos no eran prácticamente nada, ni siquiera sabía si podía considerarlo como "amigos con derechos" porque ni siquiera se acordaba de haber quedado con JungKook como amigos.

El peli rosa sintió como Jungkook empezaba a deslizar una de sus manos por debajo de su playera, sus manos no estaban frías pero sí causaron en Jimin un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—Espe... Jung... —Jimin lo empujó por los hombros haciendo que el beso de rompiera—. Espera... —miró a los ojos del castaño, quien tenía las pupilas dilatadas—. ¿Qué haces?

—No lo sé, sólo, necesito... —acarició la suave piel de la cintura de Jimin.

—Esto no está bien, Jungkook.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? —preguntó preocupado de poder hacerle daño al chico peli rosa.

¿Como no le iba a gustar? Por dios si Jimin estaba encantado de que fuera Jungkook quien hubiera empezado todo eso y Jimin había comenzado a darse cuenta desde hace un par de días que sentía algo por Jungkook pero... ¿y Jungkook? ¿A Jungkook le gustaba él? O ¿Sólo era una calentura pasajera? ¿Para experimentar con él?

—¿Jimin? —preguntó el castaño al ver a Jimin perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Yo...

—¿No te gusta? ¿Te estoy lastimando? —el peli rosa negó rápidamente, Jungkook sacó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones.

—Me gusta —susurró volteando su cabeza para no ver a Jungkook a los ojos. ¿Para qué negarlo?—. Pero...

No le dio tiempo de explicar o pedir explicaciones cuando sintió a Jungkook acariciar su mejilla mientras hacia que lo volteara a ver. Jimin se quedó sin aire, Jungkook le gustaba mucho, muchísimo y ya no podía hacer nada para evitar caer ante sus encantos, ya fueran sus sonrisas o su cambio de humor, símplemente todo lo que era el jugador de americano le encantaba.

Jungkook volvió a besarlo con tanta dulzura y pasión al mismo tiempo que estuvo a punto de desmoronarse en los brazos del castaño. Jungkook recargó a los costados de la cabeza de peli rosa sus codos y éste a su vez sujetaba fuertemente al castaño por su espalda, Jungkook profundizó el beso una vez hubo mordido el labio de Jimin sin hacerle daño. Se separaron por tercera vez, Jungkook lo miró con sus mejillas más rojas que nunca y con la respiración entrecortada, sus labios entre abiertos sin dejar de ver a Jimin que tenía su playera levantada hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo por culpa de la traviesa mano del castaño, el peli rosa se veía tan jodidamente lindo y delicado, quería devorarlo, hacerlo suyo, abrazarlo, besarlo. Quería tener a Jimin nada más para él en ese momento.

Jungkook se quitó su playera y la aventó lejos de la cama del peli rosa quien mordió su labio inferior al ver de nuevo el cuerpo de Jungkook y sobre todo por tenerlo justo arriba de él. 

—Yo... —negó—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto, Jungkook? —preguntó Jimin, Jeon plantó otro beso en los rojos labios del peli rosa antes de empezar a subir su playera para quitársela—. Jungkook...

La playera salió volando y los labios del castaño se desplazaron por todo el torso desnudo de Jimin hasta detener su vista en el cuello. Sin dejar de repartir beso tras beso mientras marcaba un camino hasta su clavícula, Jimin no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que hizo a Jungkook sentir una especie de cosquillas en su estómago.

—Minie~

El corazón del nombrado estaba latiendo a mil por segundo, si Jungkook no se detenía ahora moriría seguro de un paro cardíaco, ambos empezaron un vaivén provocando el roce de sus pantalones, Jimin no pudo evitar enredar sus sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de Jungkook.

—Me gustas —soltó Jimin accidentalmente, Jungkook se quedo congelado mirándolo a los ojos, Jimin se quedó pensando en lo que diría y en el momento en que abrió la boca para decir algo escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse de golpe.

—¡Jimin-ah! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡ChimChim! ¿¡Estás en casa!? 

—¿¡HY-HYUNG!? —gritó Jimin sentándose en la cama provocando que Jungkook se cayera de encima suyo.

—¡¿Estás en tu cuarto ChimChim?! 

—¡S-sí! ¡Ahora bajo! —respondió el peli rosa buscando su playera en el suelo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Jungkook poniéndose de pie al igual que Jimin.

—Mi hermano..., toma —le aventó su playera—. Creí que llegaría hasta mañana —susurró Jimin. 

—¿Y tus padres?

—No vienen con él, supongo que ellos llegan en la madrugada o si no hasta mañana en la mañana —terminó de ponerse su playera y miró a Jungkook ya listo al igual que él.

—¿Puedo salir por tu ventana? —señaló hacia atrás de él, Jimin rodó los ojos.

—No seas tonto, de seguro ha visto tu carro en la entrada, ven. Te lo voy a presentar —le tendió la mano para que la tomara. 

—¿Y si cree que...

—No va a decir nada —sonrió Jimin—. Ven.

Jungkook lo dudó un segundo, luego tomó la mano de Jimin que le sonrío en cuanto apretó su agarre y junto con Jungkook bajaron las escaleras. Antes de llegar al último escalón, Jungkook se soltó de la mano de Jimin y en su oído susurró si podía ir al baño un momento para poder mojar su cara, el peli rosa asintió y Jungkook volvió a subir las escaleras.

—¿HyungSik? —preguntó Jimin mientras buscaba a su hermano por la sala. 

Unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y apretaron dejándolo sin aire.

—¡Yah~! —rió—. ¡Vas a matarme! —gritó el peli rosa para que lo soltara.

—Te extrañé tanto, Chim —dijo sin soltarlo. 

—Yah~ hyung, no estoy jugando, en verdad, no puedo respirar... —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

El mayor lo soltó haciendo que Jimin tocara de nuevo el suelo. Le dio la vuelta para verlo de frente y sonrío ampliamente.

—Kya~ Te ves tan mono —apretó sus mejillas como si se tratara de una abuela viendo a su nieto preferido—. ¡Te has teñido el cabello de rosa! —Jimin rodó los ojos y HyungSik por fin lo soltó. 

—Sí, yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú hyung? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te divertiste en la playa? —dijo Jimin sarcásticamente.

—También estoy bien. El viaje estuvo de maravilla, fue muy divertido, aunque en estos dos últimos días hizo muchísimo, muchísimo frío, por eso decidimos regresar una semana antes —sonrió—. Oh —frunció un poco el ceño—. ¿Estás tú solo en casa? Pensé que había alguien más, por el carro estacionado afuera —explicó.

—No, de hecho —se escuchó una puerta cerrarse en el piso de arriba y ambos levantaron la cabeza.

Jungkook se asomó desde el primer piso y el hermano de Jimin frunció el ceño al igual que el peli rosa, pero ambos por distintas cuestiones. 

Jimin por ver a Jungkook tan presentable, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos hace un par de minutos en su habitación. Su cabello y su ropa estaban bien arreglados y lucía una sonrisa tímida, nada comparado al desastre que era Jimin en ese momento.

—Creí que sería Jackson —dijo HyungSik al ver al castaño empezar a bajar las escaleras.

—No, él es Jungkook —sonrió Jimin de lado—. Soy el niñero de su hermano pequeño. 

—¡Ah!, claro. Tae me comentó que habías empezado ha trabajar de niñero como él —Jimin frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—¿Has hablado con Taehyung? —HyungSik asintió—. Y conmigo no.

—Él es quien empieza siempre las conversaciones, tú casi no me mandas mensajes —infló las mejillas—. Y por lo menos TaeTae me tiene al pendiente de ti —acarició su cabello—. Sabes que aunque no me contestes los mensajes te quiero mucho eres mi hermanito pequeño después de todo.

—Hyung... —dijo Jimin más que avergonzado.

—¡Oh! perdón por ser tan descortés —le dijo al castaño—. Soy Park HyungSik, el hermano mayor de Jimin, es un gusto uh... —volteó a ver a Jimin para que le recordará su nombre.

—Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook —respondió el castaño tomando la mano del hermano de Jimin—. Es un gusto también —HyungSik sonrió.

—¿Quieren pastel? He traído uno... Bueno, la mitad de uno, está muy bueno.

—No... Yo, tengo que irme, sólo he venido a dejar a Jimin —dijo el castaño con las mejillas un poco rojas mientras evitaba el cruzar miradas con el peli rosa.

—Y estabas arriba ¿por? —preguntó el hermano de Jimin enarcando una ceja.

—Ha pasado al baño —contestó rápidamente Jimin. 

—Bueno... ¿Estás seguro que no quieres probar el pastel? —Jungkook asintió—. De lo que te pierdes —dijo dándoles la espalda para entrar a la cocina.

—Tengo que irme... —le dijo Jungkook a Jimin al ver a Hyungsik desaparecer dentro de la cocina. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jimin sin importarle el haber sonado triste.

—Yo... Eh... Bueno, verás... —dijo Jungkook mirando en todas direcciones menos a los ojos de Jimin. Fue justo en ese momento en que el peli rosa recordó lo que le había dicho en la habitación justo un momento antes de que su hermano llegara.

LE HE DICHO QUE ME GUSTA... Pensó Jimin con los ojos bien abiertos. Por eso está así. Por eso no me ve a los ojos... por algo... no contestó... Jimin tragó saliva a pesar del nudo en su garganta. 

—¡Ah! ¡Jungkook! —gritó el hermano de Jimin— ¡Jimin no va a ir a trabajar este fin de semana!

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron tanto el castaño como el peli rosa mientras se asomaban por la puerta de la cocina.

—Quiero tener por lo menos esos dos últimos días de vacaciones que le quedan —Jimin sonrió—. A parte papá y mamá me dijeron que querían salir el domingo a comer o a cenar y que puedes invitar a Taehyung si quieres.

—Genial —sonrió aún más el peli rosa.

—Les avisaré a mis padres —dijo Jungkook un poco más tranquilo—. Tengo que irme ahora, se está haciendo tarde.

—Te acom...

—No es necesario, tu hermano acaba de llegar, nos vemos —y así, sin más, sin un beso, una caricia en el cabello o una sonrisa, Jungkook salió huyendo como si se tratara de un ladrón de la casa de los Park.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó HyungSik rodeando a Jimin con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—No lo sé. 

—Ven, prueba el pastel que traje —Jimin sonrió y junto con su hermano entró a la cocina.

Tal vez Jungkook no se había robado nada en físico de la casa, ni una joya, una moneda o algo de valor en dinero, pero sí le había robado a Jimin pocas de sus esperanzas con él al ni siquiera contestar a lo que había sido una confesión de sus sentimientos hacia él.

El sábado por la tarde y aprovechando que sus padres de habían quedado dormidos después de haber llegado de su viaje, el hermano de Jimin lo convenció para que lo acompañara a comprar ropa con la condición de que le compraría algo si es que le gustaba alguna prenda.

Los dos hermanos estuvieron dando un par de vueltas pero HyungSik sólo se había dedicado en buscarle a Jimin pantalones y playeras sin comprarse él absolutamente nada. Se detuvieron unos minutos para poder comprar algo de comer y justo Jackson, quien iba a comprar un regalo para una de las amigas de su madre, se los encontró justo cuando Jimin comenzaba a regañar a su hermano por sólo querer comprarle ropa a él.

Jackson al ver las intenciones de HyungShik de consentir a su pequeño hermano les pidió a ambos que de favor le ayudaran a encontrar un bonito regalo para la amiga de su madre. Jimin le dio un golpe en el hombro por tratar salvar a su hermano pero ninguno rechazó la invitación del peli negro. Jackson tomó de la mano a Jimin mientras caminaban por las tiendas de ropa mientras platicaba con su hermano como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y aunque no lo fueran, desde que Jackson había conocido a HyungSik, le había dicho que el peli rosa le gustaba y eso al mayor, le había parecido muy valiente pues no todas las personas se atrevían a confesar de esa manera lo que sentían y mucho menos a un hermano tan sobre protector como lo era HyungSik con Jimin.

[...]

—Jungkook, amigo ¿Te has enojado? —rió Hansol, el castaño frunció el ceño—. Oh, vamos. Sólo era una playera, no es nuestra culpa que no tuvieran de tu talla.

—No es eso —respondió enojado.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te enojaste por mi comentario? Sabes que lo digo de broma —Yugyeom le dio un golpe de broma en la espalda para que se tranquilizara, cuando Hansol intentó hacer lo mismo, Jungkook ya enojado le dio un manotazo a su mano y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, no me pasa nada —Hansol se dio cuenta de como el castaño miraba rápidamente por sobre el hombro de Yugyeom y volteaba con el ceño aún más fruncido que antes, les dio la espalda y caminó lejos de ahí.

Hansol miró en la dirección en la que Jungkook lo había hecho y a lo lejos pudo ver una cabellera rosa y a Jackson, quien sostenía la mano del chico a su lado, le hizo una seña a Yugyeom para que volteara y al darse cuenta de su presencia volteo a ver a Hansol con el ceño fruncido para luego buscar a su amigo y ya no encontrarlo, el chico negó con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que...? —preguntó Yugyeom abriendo los ojos.

—Esperemos que no —respondió súper serio Hansol.

Salieron de la tienda en busca de Jungkook, Hansol volteó una vez más para asegurarse de que no había sido su imaginación pero no, eran ellos. Jimin había volteado a ver a Jackson y a otro chico con una gran sonrisa, apretó los puños y salió tras Yugyeom y Jungkook.

🍃

—No, no he recibido ni un sólo mensaje o llamada de Jungkook desde el jueves en la noche... El viernes no estuvo en casa todo el día, estuvimos Sua, sus padres y yo y, ellos ni siquiera tenían idea de en dónde se encontraba.

—Uh... Todo puede pasar Minie, dale su tiempo. Tal vez está confundido.

—Pero ¿qué tal que no es eso?

—Ten en cuenta que le soltaste la noticia de que te gusta sin haberlo pensado y en un momento de calentura total.

—¿Y si no?

—No creo que obtengas una respuesta negativa, créeme he visto cómo te mira, es igual a como Wang lo hace. Sólo dale hoy, de seguro mañana en la Universidad regrese todo a la normalidad.

—¿A la normalidad? O sea, ¿a no hablarnos como antes y a evitarnos todo el tiempo?

—Esperemos que no.

Jimin observó a la pulsera en su muñeca, la que Sua les había regalado a él y a Jungkook, suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

—Mañana seguimos hablando TaeTae, estoy cansado y mañana entramos de nuevo a clases, necesito dormir temprano.

—Uso, con este frío ni me lo recuerdes. De no ser por mi trabajo como niñero estaría todo el día en mi camita tapado con chorroscientas mil cobijas encima —Jimin soltó una risita.

—Mañana entramos a clases, no vas a poder hacerlo aunque así lo desees.

—¡Yah! - Jimin rió.

—Nos vemos mañana, te vas bien tapado.

—¿Quieres que pase por ti a tu casa? 

—Te lo agradecería infinitamente.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana Minie. Descansa y no lo pienses demasiado.

—Sí~

—Bye~

—Bye~ bye~

—Te quiero~

—Yo también te quiero, Tae~

—Les dices a tus papás y a tu hermano que muchas gracias por haberme invitado con ustedes hoy.

—Sí~ gracias por ir.

—No es nada, duerme bien.

—También tu.

—Ciao~

—Adiós~ 

Dejó el teléfono sobre su almohada y volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana, la nieve caía lentamente pero su corazón latía nervioso por el día de mañana. Dirigió su vista al techo de su habitación y subió su mano hasta poder ver en su muñeca la pulsera, se formó un nudo en su garganta y extrañamente sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar. 

Jungkook-ah... Quiero verte. Ya quiero que sea mañana... necesito que me digas que es lo que sientes con respecto a lo que te he dicho.


	14. 14

—¿Aún sigues sin poder hablar con Jungkook? —preguntó Taehyung mientras terminaba de colocar sus libros en su casillero para poder ir a la cafetería a comer algo.

—No. Tampoco me he cruzado con él.

—¿Habrá faltado a clases?

—No lo creo, según escuché de Jackson que Jungkook era de los chicos que nunca faltaban a clases aún y tuviera el peor resfriado del mundo.

—Iugh, ¿te imaginas encontrártelo con el moco escurriendo de su nariz? Sería asqueroso.

—¡Taehyung! —el chico rió.

—¿Vas a ir a la casa de los Jeon en la tarde?

—Me gustaría ir a ver a Sua, no lo he visto desde hace dos días y tampoco he renunciado y quiero saber si seguirían necesitando de mi ayuda.

—Te enamoraste de ese niño —sonrió Taehyung.

—Lo sé, es tan lindo, se robó mi corazón.

—cofcofAligualquesuhermanocofcof...

—Cállate, tonto —rió Jimin empujándolo.

—Vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

—Deja guardo ahora yo mis cosas —rápidamente corrió a su casillero un par de lugares lejos del de Taehyung y guardó su mochila.

—¿No tienes frío? —dijo Tae mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros del peli rosa.

—Algo, pero estoy bien.

—¿Y tu otro suéter? Estás algo destapado, comienza a hacer frío.

—Lo tengo en los vestidores, lo dejé ahí después tomar una ducha en las regaderas, no quería pero sabes que el profesor Song no te deja libre si no "sudas como un hombre", me da asco estar todo sudoroso y pegajoso.

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo haciéndose un par de bromas entre ellos, Tae le contó algunas cosas que había hecho con Juhoon y sus padres durante las vacaciones y los días en los que no había podido estar mandándole mensajes y demás. Justo un momento antes de llegar a la cafetería el celular de Jimin vibró en su pantalón, lo sacó de su bolsillo, presionó el botón para encender la pantalla y al ver de quien era el mensaje sonrió ampliamente.

—Tae, ahora vuelvo... —dijo sin mirar a su amigo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Tae bajando su brazo.

—A... los vestidores.

—¿Para qué vas a ir allá? —enarcó una ceja.

—Por la chamarra... Sí, por la chamarra —Tae entre cerró sus ojos escaneando a su amigo— Me ha dado frío —explicó abrazándose a sí mismo.

—¿Te acompaño?

—No —sonrió—. No es necesario, es algo... rápido, ahora vuelvo.

—¿Pido tu almuerzo?

—No, lo hago yo cuando regrese. Sólo apártame un lugar y no dejas que las chicas o Jackson lo ocupen.

—Vale.

—Ya vuelvo.

—No tardes.

—Si~

Jimin se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los vestidores que quedaban hasta el gimnasio, el mensaje de Jungkook pidiéndole que se encontraran ahí para hablar había hecho que su corazón no parara de latir con tanta rapidez y sus mejillas no dejaran de estar rojas, bendito era el frío que se sentía para así poder echarle la culpa al clima y no a Jeon.

🍃

—¿Y... yo? ¿Novio de alguien como él? ¡Bah! Por favor, ¿no me conocen? Saben hasta que punto me disgustan las personas como él, que lo haya tenido que soportar porque mis padres lo contrataron como el niñero de mi hermano no significa que tengamos algún tipo de relación, ni siquiera somos amigos o algo así —decía Jungkook a dos de sus 'amigos' y compañeros del equipo, mientras secaba su torso para poder colocarse su playera. Deseó de todo corazón que no se dieran cuenta del deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

—¿Seguro? Y entonces ¿Por qué te llegaron a ver con él tan temprano en el parque? ¿Tan cerca el uno del otro? y no fue sólo una vez Jungkook —preguntó el más alto haciendo que Jeon cada vez se molestara con todo ese show que le estaban armando. 

¿Por qué les importaba Jimin de un día para otro? ¿A dónde querían llegar? Pensó molesto. 

—¿Qué insinúan? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé, Jungkook, dínoslo tú. Porque hasta donde nos quedamos nosotros, decías que odiabas a los chicos como Park.

No era odio... nunca odiaria a alguien como Jimin. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Tragó saliva fuertemente y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para que esos dos se callaran y lo dejarán de molestar, no les tenía que importar nada a cerca de Jimin de él. Nada en absoluto, y menos cuando Jungkook ni siquiera sabía bien que era lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, si es que el peli rosa le gustaba o sólo era una simple atracción por un muy corto periodo de tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía como mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que le había escuchado decir en su habitación cuando estaba encima de él.

—Mira, DonSoo. Que me lo haya encontrado varias veces mientras corría no significa nada ¿Vale? No... no me agrada estar cerca de alguien como él, me... me disgustan las personas como él. 

No es verdad Jeon, retira lo que acabas de decir inmediatamente. ¿Qué esperas? Retira lo que has dicho ahora mismo ¡POR DIOS JUNGKOOK! ¿¡QUÉ ESPERAS!?

Jimin se detuvo frente a la puerta de los vestidores al escuchar esa frase viniendo de la voz que reconocía estando a metros de distancia, su corazón y respiración se detuvieron por completo. Observó la espalda desnuda del castaño y a los dos chicos que se encontraban frente a él.

—Bueno, eso era lo único que queríamos escuchar —ambos chicos sonrieron.

Sus 'amigos' le dieron una palmada en los hombros, salieron de los vestidores sin antes dedicarle a Jimin una mirada y sonrisa de suficiencia, él no hizo nada mas que quedarse de pie esperando que en realidad no fuera Jungkook sino que alguien más, alguien que se pareciera mucho, muchísimo al hermano mayor de Sua.

—¡Oh!, ¡Por cierto al rato vamos a tener entrenamiento de nuevo, no se te olvide! ¡No vayas a faltar! ¡El el viernes de la próxima semana tenemos un juego que ganar! —gritó alguno de los dos desde la puerta, Jungkook volteó y quiso no haberlo hecho, no cuando vio el rostro inexpresivo del peli rosa de pie en la puerta de los vestidores.

Los dos chicos se fueron de allí con sonrisas en sus labios, tanto Jimin como Jungkook no apartaban la mirada el uno del otro. El peli rosa soltó un quejido y desvió sus ojos hacia el vacío pasillo a su lado derecho, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el torbellino de emociones que comenzaba a formarse en la boca de su estómago que sentía en ese instante. 

—Jimin... Yo... Tu... ¿Escuchaste todo? —oyó a Jungkook preguntar. Cerró los puños con fuerza y se obligó a mostrarle una falsa sonrisa.

—Ah... sí. Tranquilo, creo muy dentro de mí sabía que eres como todos los que te rodean pero... —rió levemente haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras pasaba sus dedos entre su cabello, cuando bajo la cabeza y miró a Jungkook, éste se dio cuenta que los ojos de Jimin estaban a punto de explotar en lágrimas, Jimin no quería llorar, no frente a alguien como Jungkook—. Pensé que tal vez tu... —tragó saliva—. No, nada. Supongo que me equivoqué... —bufó.

—No, no es verdad Jimin. Tú y yo, somos... amigos, lo juro —trató de explicarse el castaño.

—¿Amigos? —lo miró con dolor y odio plasmado en sus ojos—. ¡Por Dios, eres un hipócrita doble cara!¡Les acabas de decir a ellos que soy prácticamente una basura! ¡Nada para ti, ni siquiera un amigo Jungkook! ¡¿Cómo puedes venir ahora a decirme que lo somos cuando no es verdad?! 

—¡Te estoy diciendo que lo somos! ¡Estaba bajo presión! ¿¡Qué querías que les dijera!?

—¡No lo sé Jeon!... —un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta sentir el sabor salado de ellas—. No lo sé —secó las lagrimas con y se obligó a mirar a Jungkook sin soltar ninguna otra, no iba a darle ese placer.

—Sabes que no lo dije en serio, Jimin.

—¿No? Pues a mí me parecieron muy sinceras tus palabras —dijo el peli rosa cortante.

—Jimin...

Y después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, Jungkook, el beso del viernes, esa noche... Dios mío..., que estúpido soy, estuve a punto de entregarme a él. Pensó Jimin, sintiendo más dolor que antes en el centro de su pecho.

—Jimin, por favor...

—¡Cállate! Siempre... ¡Siempre dices que no hablas en serio pero aún así dices todas esas cosas! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te crea?!

—Es que...

—¡¿Es que qué Jungkook?! —golpeó fuertemente la puerta de los vestidores, sin importarle el dolor que sintió en los nudillos, el castaño no respondió, sólo bajó la mirada—. Ya veo... ¿Sabes? Puedes quedarte con tus "amigos" si es que en verdad así los ves —tragó saliva—. Creo que sólo fue una estúpida esperanza mía el que podríamos llegar a ser... —bufó, no podía decirlo—. Pero creo que no se puede si me odias por ser quien soy —susurró a penas audible para el castaño.

No te odio, Jimin. ¡Pues díselo ahora idiota!

—¿Qué hay de Sua? —Jimin apretó la mandíbula y rodó los ojos. 

—¿Sua?, Sua no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, no lo metas a él en la conversación —sonrió débil al recordar la sonrisa del pequeño—. Pero si tanto te preocupa lo iré a ver de vez en cuando, claro si me lo permites porque tampoco quiero que sigas teniendo mal entendidos con tus compañeros.

—Jim...

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor le preguntaré a tus padres —lo cortó—. Ahora, yo tengo que irme —dio media vuelta.

—Jimin, no, espera —el peli rosa no regresó su mirada, no hizo otra cosa mas que seguir caminando sin dirección alguna con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, no quería ver a nadie, no cuando su corazón se había vuelto a hacer pedazos, por segunda ocasión.

Jungkook se dejó caer en la banca detrás de él, se sentía impotente y la peor persona del universo. Si tan sólo hubiera dicho lo que sentía en realidad... pero lo peor del caso es que ni él mismo se comprendía, ¿qué sentía por Jimin? ¿Por qué su pecho comenzó a doler al ver la mirada triste del chico? A Jimin le gustaba él pero... ¿qué era lo que sentía por Jimin? ¿Correspondía a los sentimientos del peli rosa o sólo estaba confundido? Golpeó el locker a su lado haciendo que la puerta se hundiera un poco.

Desde que había tratado a Jimin, había conocido una parte nueva de él mismo y ahora por miedo a que los demás lo juzgaran y se metieran en su vida privada, sentía que había cometido el peor error de su vida en haber dicho aquellas palabras y más al ser Jimin quien las había escuchado y no haberlas retirado en el mismo momento que las dijo.

Jimin tenía razón, Jungkook era un idiota un grandísimo idiota y a penas lo notaba.

🍃

—¿Taehyung?

—¿ChimChim? ¿Qué ocurre? —se escuchó un sollozo desde el otro lado de la línea y el cuerpo de Taehyung se estremeció.

—Tae... ¿Por qué soy yo el que siempre tiene que salir herido? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que enamorarme de las personas que no son para mí?

—Jimin... no digas eso.

—Odio todo esto, Taehyung. Lo odio con todo mi ser.

—Jimin, ¿dónde estás ahora? —no hubo respuesta—. Joder Jimin, di algo, dime donde diablos estás, voy por ti y platicamos.

—No quiero hablar ahora, quiero estar solo —terror, esa era la palabra que definía lo que su amigo sentía en ese momento, sólo había escuchado a Jimin hablarle así un día antes de que una de sus peores pesadillas casi se hacía realidad. De no ser porque su hermano y él lograron llegar a penas en tiempo...

—Jimin, no me cuelgues ¿vale? Voy a ir a buscarte, pero por favor no me cuelgues.

—Quiero estar solo ahora. Tae... te quiero, lo sabes... ¿verdad? —sin poder responder, fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la línea se cortara. 

—¿Tae? ¿Qué pasa con Jimin? ¿Está todo bien? Te pusiste pálido amigo, ¿pasó algo con Minie? ¿Discutieron? —preguntó Jackson quien veía a Taehyung pálido y con la mano que sostenía el celular temblando—. ¿Tae?

—Jackson... —lo volteó a ver y el peli negro se estremeció al ver miedo y lagrimas acumuladas en ojos del chico—. Jackson, por favor ayúdame a encontrar a Jimin.

Tae y Jackson recorrieron toda la Universidad sin poder encontrar a Jimin en ningún lugar. El gimnasio, las canchas, debajo de las gradas, por todos los salones baños y laboratorios que sabían que no serían ocupados el resto del día, pero no, no había rastro alguno del peli rosa y nadie, absolutamente nadie lo había visto.

Jungkook, por su parte decidió no entrar a sus demás clases, no se sentía bien y si tenía que ir a entrenar en la tarde sería mejor no ver a nadie hasta ese momento, terminó de vestirse, apagó su celular y fue directamente al estacionamiento, entró a su auto pero sólo eso, no lo encendió, no hizo nada. Prefirió recostarse en los asientos de atrás y dormir hasta que fuera la hora del entrenamiento, tenía que hablar con Jimin, pero primero tenía que pensar bien, muy bien lo que sentía por él y el cómo se lo diría porque no era muy bueno con las palabras cuando se trataba de expresar sus sentimientos. 

-Tal vez se fue a casa... -le dijo Jackson a Tae mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

-¿Eso crees? 

-Puede ser, no estoy seguro. ¿Conoces algún otro lugar al que pudo haber ido?

-El parque cerca de su casa o el de la casa de Jungkook, cualquiera de esos dos, también está una cafetería cerca de su casa pero si quiere estar solo como me dijo lo más probable es que esté en el parque.

-Bien, tú ve a su casa y si quieres a la cafetería y yo iré a buscarlo a los dos parques.

-Pero son dos lugares demasiado grandes.

-Traigo motocicleta, puedo subir a las banquetas y buscarlo, con tu carro no vas a poder. También hay oficiales por ahí, puedo preguntar si es que lo vieron pasar o no sé.

-Buen punto...

-Nos vemos en casa de Jimin cualquier cosa, si no está ahí piensa en algún otro lugar.

-Okey.

Ambos corrieron a su respectivo transporte, como era de esperarse Jackson salió antes que Taehyung.

Dos vueltas, tres vueltas... nada.

En ninguno de los dos parques se encontraba el peli rosa, llamó a Taehyung a su celular una vez se detuvo para calentar sus manos y nariz del frío pero al igual que él, Tae tampoco lo había podido localizar, estaba en una plaza tratando de ver si de casualidad podía encontrarlo allí pero era muy poco probable, HyungSik se había unido a su búsqueda llendo a paradas de autobús o a uno que otro lugar un poco más lejos.

-Iré de nuevo a la Universidad -informó Jackson-. Si lo encuentras por favor llámame -dijo Jackson antes de cortar la llamada guardó su celular y arrancó de nuevo la motocicleta saliendo disparado hacia el lugar, la temperatura estaba disminuyendo mientras se hacía más tarde y Jackson no recordaba haber visto a Jimin muy bien abrigado que digamos en la mañana que lo había saludado.

El peli negro regresó a la Universidad lo más rápido que pudo, buscó y preguntó a todo aquél que se le cruzaba en su camino sobre Jimin para saber si es que acaso lo habían visto mientras ellos no estaban en las instalaciones, pero nuevamente no hubo nada, nadie lo habia visto, nadie sabía en dónde se encontraba. 

El único lugar al que no habian ido y que Jackson rogaba porque Jimin no se encontrará allí por la temperatura baja de ese momento, era la azotea del edificio principal pues era la única que tenía un candado que no servía pero que la mayoría de los estudiantes no lo sabía. Al llegar hasta el último piso subió las pocas escaleras que le quedaban hacia la azotea y notó cómo la cadena que "supuestamente" daba a entender que la puerta estaba cerrada y por ende nadie podía pasar, estaba totalmente en el suelo, corrió hasta ella y la abrió demasiado rápido, una fuerte corriente de aire helado traspasó la ropa que traía provocando un gran escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

Miró en todas las direcciones y justo al lado de una gran antena lo encontró. Jimin estaba hecho bolita y con los ojos cerrados abrazándose a sí mismo. Corrió hasta él tratando de despertarlo pero estaba helado, su piel se veía del color de la nieve, sus manos y mejillas estaban rojas y frías como el hielo, sus labios ya empezaban a adquirir una tonalidad morada mientras el peli rosa tiritaba de frío.

Al sentir pequeños golpecitos en sus mejillas, Jimin abrió un poco los ojos, se sentía tan cansado como si no hubiera dormido desde hace semanas 

-¿Jack-Jackson? -tartamudeó al ver la figura borrosa del peli negro frente a él y con los ojos rojos, como si éste quisiera llorar.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora, Jimin.

-Mmm... -Jimin asintió estirando sus brazos para que Jackson lo sostuviera.

De forma inmediata, Jackson de inmediato tomó a Jimin entre sus brazos y lo puso de pie, le dio la espalda y pidió al peli rosa que de favor rodeara su cuello con sus brazos. Como pudo, Jimin obedeció a Jackson, quien al mismo tiempo, se agachó un poco para poder sujetarlo de las piernas y así poder bajar las escaleras.

Se dirigió primero a la enfermería y tomó uno de los sarapes de encima de la camilla y como pudo cubrió al peli rosa con el para que por lo menos lo cubriera un poco. A pesar de las miradas de algunos pocos de los estudiantes que quedaban para horas extra sobre ellos mientras caminaba en el pasillo con dirección al estacionamiento, Jackson no les prestó atención. Continuando su camino hacia la motocicleta con Jimin de nuevo sobre su espalda se detuvo al ver un carro demasiado conocido.

-¡JaeBum! -gritó al ver a su mejor amigo a punto de subir a su auto.

-¿Jackson?

-Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor. ¿Puedes prestarme tu carro? 

-Pero...

-Ten... -le aventó las llaves de su moto-. Es un intercambio sólo por hoy, de verdad lo necesito, te lo devolveré con el doble de gasolina de lo que tengas ahora -hasta ese momento JaeBum se dio cuanta del bulto en la espalda del peli negro.

-Ah, vale. Está bien -se acercó a ellos y con su ayuda acomodaron al peli rosa sobre el asiento del copiloto-. Está helado -dijo JaeBum al sentir las manos de Jimin.

-Por eso es una emergencia -dijo Jackson terminando de acomodar a Jimin en el asiento con el cinturón de seguridad, JaeBum abrió la puerta de atrás y sacó dos cobijas, Jackson enarcó una ceja.

-Las guardo por si acaso -explicó-. Toma -se las pasó una por una para que tapara al peli rosa.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Jackson subió al carro y sin esperar más arrancó a toda velocidad rumbo a casa de Jimin subiendo la calefacción para que se sintiera calientito.

-¿Tae? -habló en cuanto escuchó por el altavoz que contestaban la llamada.

-Sí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo encontraste?

-Sí, estaba en la Universidad. Voy de camino a casa.

-¿A la de Jimin?

-Sí.

-Okey. Voy para allá... Él... ¿Jimin está bien?

-Espero que sí. Lo encontré en la azotea... ahora está dormido creo, un amigo me prestó su auto. Estaba helado cuando lo hallé -tocó las mejillas del peli rosa-. Parece que empieza a calentarse.

-No tardo...

-Avísale a su hermano.

-Sí. ¿Sí sabes dónde está la llave extra, verdad?

-Sí, te veo allá. No tardes.

Al llegar a la casa de Jimin, volteó a verlo y seguía plácidamente dormido en su asiento, lo despertó un poco para que pudiera ayudarle a bajar del auto. Después de abrir la puerta regresó corriendo a Jimin, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó dentro, cerró la puerta con su pie y aún cargándolo subió con él hasta su recámara, le pidió de favor que se sentara en lo que acomodaba sus cobijas y dejaba que lo cambiara por ropa más caliente de la que llevaba puesta para que así pudiera meterlo en su cama.

El peli negro se quedó en silencio observando al chico entre una enorme montaña de cobijas, la zona inferior de sus ojos estaban rojas como si las hubiera estado frotando durante mucho tiempo, acarició el cabello del peli rosa y bajó a calentar un poco de agua para hacer un poco de té.

Veinte minutos después, el timbre empezó a sonar reiteradas veces y Jackson bufó corriendo pues si Taehyung seguía así, despertaría a Jimin. Sin esperar más Tae corrió escaleras arriba en busca de su mejor amigo, quien estaba sentándose en la cama cuando abrió la puerta de su recámara.

A pesar de ya haber recuperado su temperatura, aún se veía pálido y de sus ojos podía ver la tristeza en ellos.

-Tae~

El nombrado corrió hasta su cama y se aventó hacia él provocando que la cabeza de Jimin chocara contra la cabecera de su cama.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un hijo de la gran...! ¡No me vuelvas a hacer esto, Jimin! ¿¡Me escuchaste!? ¡No me vuelvas a hacer esto! -lo abrazó como nunca antes.

-Lo siento Tae, lo siento. Yo... -dijo Jimin con lágrima tras lágrima resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Eres un idiota.

-Lo sé...

Jackson se quedó de pie fuera de la habitación del peli rosa mientras veía a los dos chicos decirse un par de cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar desde donde estaba, ambos lloraban.

-Jackson -le llamó Taehyung limpiándose sus mejillas.

-¿Mmm? -entró a la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento? -preguntó Tae-. Tengo que hablar con Jimin seriamente. 

-¿No puedo...

-No creo que sea la mejor y opción.

-Okey. Llámenme si necesitan algo estaré en la sala, ¿quieren té o café?

-Cuando bajemos -le sonrió Jimin, el peli negro asintió y se puso de pie-. Jackson...

-¿Si? 

-Uh... Gracias -le sonrió de una manera muy dulce el peli rosa.

-Estaré contigo siempre que me necesites, no tienes por qué agradecerme Minie~ -caminó hasta ponerse frente a él, se agachó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

Los dos amigos vieron al peli negro salir y tras no verlo Tae corrió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó y Jimin no pudo evitar llorar sin importar el que Jackson lo pudiera escuchar desde la sala.

Jungkook era un idiota y Taehyung no tenía en sus planes el poder perdonarlo, no cuando veía a su mejor amigo con el corazón destrozado. Caminó hasta Jimin y lo tomó entre sus brazos acunándolo hasta que se pudiera tranquilizarlo y así poder hablar con él.

Después de que Jimin le contó lo que había escuchado por parte de Jungkook, con sus amigos. Tae quedó más que convencido de que Jungkook era más que un idiota por preferir no salir dañado él y con riesgo de que su "popularidad" se acabara sólo por aceptar que Jimin le gustaba -o sea, salir del closet-, pero por Dios, si hasta al más heterosexual o chica lesbi se llegaba a sentir atraído o atraída por su mejor amigo. Y Tae no mentía, entonces ¿de qué se preocupaba? No había nada de malo con que Jimin le gustara, pero sólo un tonto podía pensar que sería criticado o quién sabe que pensaria que pasaría pero... Ah, claro. Olvídenlo, Jungkook era un grandísimo idiota.

Taehyung bajó las escaleras sin Jimin pues se había quedado dormido en sus brazos después de haberse desahogado por completo. Caminó hasta la sala de estar y se encontró con Jackson quedándose dormido en el sofá mientras un programa se transmitía en la televisión, se acercó hasta él y tocó un par de veces su hombro hasta que el peli negro abrió sus ojos por completo.

-Me estaba quedando dormido... -dijo con voz ronca.

-Lo pude notar -rió Tae.

-¿Y Jimin? -preguntó al no ver al peli rosa junto con su mejor amigo.

-Se ha quedado dormido de nuevo.

-¿Y HyungSik?

-Dijo que venía en camino, pasó a comprar un par de cosas para darle a Jimin y que no se resfríe. No ha de tardar en llegar.

-Ah, está bien. ¿Crees que deberíamos esperarlo?

-Yo creo que s...

La puerta se abrió asustando a los dos chicos en la sala, el hermano de Jimin tenía la nariz y mejillas rojas por el frío, cerró la puerta y al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de los dos chicos que lo observaban.

-¿Y mi hermano? -preguntó demasiado rápido.

-Dormido -respondió Tae con un tono triste que ambos, Jackson y HyungSik, notaron al instante-. Será mejor dejarlo dormir por hoy -su hermano asintió.

-Entonces supongo que será mejor irnos -dijo el pretil negro poniéndose de pie, Tae y el hermano de Jimin asintieron.

-¿Puedes llevarme Jackson? -preguntó Tae.

-¿Y tu auto?

-Se ha quedado sin gasolina -respondió rápidamente.

-Bueno.

Ambos se despidieron del hermano de Jimin, Tae susurró algo en el oido de éste y Jackson solo vio cómo el mayor cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba la quijada, sin decir más, los dos salieron de la casa y entraron rápidamente al carro de JB.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante los primeros minutos de viaje a casa de Tae hasta que Jackson sintió como el chico en el asiento del copiloto tocó su brazo para llamar su atención.

-Necesito que detengas el auto en donde puedas.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Necesito hablar contigo, bueno... En realidad necesito contarte algo -ambos tragaron saliva. Jackson se estacionó donde pudo, apagó el motor y volteó a verlo.

-Jackson. Necesito que no te pongas todo loco. Sé que quieres mucho a Jimin pero debes de entender que lo que pasó fue ya hace un tiempo pero le hizo mucho daño a Jimin -suspiró-. Él ha..., Jimin ha sufrido como no tienes idea.

-¿A qué te refieres con haber sufrido?

-Creo que yo no sería el indicado para hablarte de esto porque no es mi historia pero quiero que entiendas el porqué nos preocupamos tanto por él.

-Lo haré. Le quiero y también quiero entenderlo. Necesito saber por qué tiene tanto miedo de empezar una relación, saber el por qué se ha puesto así, Tae, nunca, desde que lo conozco lo había visto de esa manera...

Taehyung suspiró y observó a Jackson quien lo estaba mirando a los ojos extremadamente serio.

-Uh..., verás... -el celular de Jackson comenzó a sonar, le pidió a Tae que lo esperara unos segundos y él asintió.

-Es Jungkook -Tae hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño, el peli negro lo notó pero no dijo nada-. Deja le digo que marque mas tarde.

-Vale.

-¿Bueno? Ajá... no, no creo poder ir al entrenamiento hoy, dile al entrenador que mañana le explico lo que sucedió. Todo bien, no te preocupes ¿Podemos hablar en un par de horas? Sí, ahora estoy algo ocupado en este momento. Sí, yo te llamo. Adiós.

Puso su celular en silencio, lo colocó sobre su pierna y volteó a ver de nuevo a Taehyung.

-¿Todo bien?

-No lo sé, es algo extraño, nunca me llama a menos de que sea para algo importante.

-Mmm... bueno, Jackson.

-Dime.

-Primero que nada, tienes que prometerme que nada, absolutamente nada de esto se lo contarás a nadie, y mucho menos le dirás a Jimin que lo sabes.

-No lo haré, Taehyung. Confía en mi.

-Bien.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, suspiró y esta vez miró a Jackson a los ojos.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Jimin... -negó con su cabeza-. Minie tuvo una relación que duró casi cinco años, ¿qué edad teníamos?... Quince o catorce años creo recordar -dijo tratando de hacer memoria-. Él estaba encantado con el chico con el que en ese entonces era su novio y sí, tengo que reconocer que a pesar de yo estar en contra de esa relación porque pensé que nadie era merecedor de mi mejor amigo, los dos se querían mucho, o bueno, por lo menos al principio de su noviazgo. Jimin siempre tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, me encantaba verlo super felíz todos los días, él es tan lindo cuando sonríe y está feliz -sonrió nostálgico para luego quedarse sumamente serio.

Jackson se acomodó en el asiento y su celular cayó a un lado pero no hizo caso a éste y siguió prestándole toda la atención a Tae.

»Cuando entramos a la preparatoria, el novio de Jimin fue admitido en otra. Le pregunté a Jimin si sabía el por qué pero me dijo que su novio sólo se había hincado de hombros y le había dicho que había puesto esa opción como primera en su solicitud de preparatorias en lugar de la que habíamos puesto Jimin y yo porque según le quedaba más cerca que a la que Jimin y yo habíamos entrado, una estupidez porque quedaban a la misma distancia. Desde el día en que Jimin me contó eso me di cuenta de que algo estaba cambiado entre ellos. Siempre habían sido prácticamente inseparables, te lo juro, y que sólo porque la preparatoria le quedaba más cerca... eso no era motivo, eran sólo veinte minutos o menos de diferencia entre cada una, sin embargo Jimin seguía aferrado al amor que sentía por él.

Se quedó callado mirando hacia fuera por la ventana del carro.

»Fueron los peores tres años de toda mi vida... Imagínate ver a una de las personas que más quieres ir perdiendo su sonrisa y brillo característico día tras día. No poder hacerlo reír, verlo triste y decaído, queriendo estar solo y demás y de la noche a la mañana volver a verlo como si nada hubiera pasado, sonriendo y riendo para luego, volver a caer a lo mismo cientos de veces más. Minie ya casi no hablaba conmigo sobre cómo le iba en su relación, cada que le preguntaba evitaba el tema. HyungSik que siempre ha sido el que ha estado más al pendiente de Jimin, empezó al igual que yo a notar los cambios en su humor y físicos también pero por más que tratábamos de hacer que nos explicara qué estaba mal, él no quería hablar, sólo se encerraba en su habitación y bajaba a comer sólo cuando no había nadie más que él en casa o no comía absolutamente nada en dos o tres días hasta tal punto en que llegó a ser hospitalizado y a punto de ser internado.

Jackson tragó saliva.

»Un día, regresando de vacaciones, no recuerdo cuales eran, pero ya era nuestro último año. Me sorprendí al ver a mi mejor amigo hecho prácticamente un esqueleto sonriente, me asusté, no era el mismo Jimin que conocía y las personas a nuestro al rededor lo notaron también, ya cansado decidí, sin que Jimin lo supiera ir a hablar con... esa persona. Cuando lo vi saliendo de sus clases me dieron unas ganas inmensas de aventarme a él y romperle la cara, él parecía de lo más feliz, se veía radiente igual a como en el pasado, mientras que Jimin por alguna razón que yo desconocía, sufría. Recuerdo haberme puesto delante de él y pedirle si podíamos hablar un momento, me miró con desprecio pero al fin de cuentas aceptó.

Jackson no dejaba de observar las expresiones de Taehyung, tristeza, enojo, sus ojos llorosos y llenos de melancolía.

»Él es la peor escoria que he conocido en toda mi vida -soltó con tanta rabia que Jackson se hizo un poco hacia atrás-. ¿Cómo pudo jugar de esa manera con el corazón de Jimin? Le hacia sufrir tanto física como mentalmente. Me contó muchas cosas, demasiadas, Jackson. Le estaba destrozando por completo -negó rápidamente-. El corazón, su alma, de poco en poco y lo peor de todo era que Jimin lo seguía amando como desde el primer día en que comenzaron a salir y eso lo aprovechaba ese desgraciado para su propio beneficio. Le di un buen derechazo pero no fue tan satisfactorio como creí que sería. Sólo se rió diciéndome que me arrepentiría y se marchó de ahí como si nada. Después de eso corrí a contarle lo que estaba sucediendo al HyungSik, los dos tratamos de hacerlo entrar en razón de la mejor forma en que pudimos, pero no quería aceptar lo que le decíamos y más porque el muy idiota le había manipulado en nuestra contra diciéndole que le había ido a golpear.

Tragó saliva y sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse.

»El peor error que pude haber cometido en ese momento fue pelear con Jimin y alejarme de él durante un tiempo. Te digo que fue el peor error porque esa había sido una de las metas del desgraciado ese, dejar a Jimin solo, sin nadie a su lado y después terminar por dejarlo el también -Tae tragó saliva mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, la limpió con la manga de su suéter y se quedó callado un par de minutos-. Un día Jimin se acercó de repente y me habló como si nada, como si nunca hubiéramos discutido. Me decía lo mucho que me quería con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de tener enormes ojeras en sus ojos, más a parte éstos estaban rojos por lágrimas que de seguro una noche antes habían resbalado por sus mejillas, yo estaba tan enojado con él.

-Tae...

-Al día siguiente Jimin no fue a clases, él no falta nunca, a pesar de estar enfermo nunca lo hace, sus notas son súper importantes para él -Jackson asintió, a Jimin no le importaba estar enfermo, prefería mil veces ir a estudiar y estar con sus amigos que en su cama haciendo nada-. Al no ver a Jimin llegar la primera hora, llamé a su hermano cuando pude y le pregunté si Jimin estaba enfermo o el por qué de su falta..., me dijo que Jimin había salido rumbo a clases, fue en ese momento en que supimos que algo andaba mal. Me salí del colegio sin pensarlo dos veces y corrí a casa de Jimin lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron. Su hermano y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo, subimos a su habitación para ver si estaba ahí pero su puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, la tocamos y rogamos porque la abriera... HyungSik, ya desesperado le dio una patada haciendo que la puerta se abriera, Jimin estaba dormido en su cama... -lágrima tras lágrima se deslizaban por las mejillas de Taehyung-. Si no hubiéramos llegado en ese momento...

-Basta, Tae...

-Uhng~ -resolló-. Si no hubiera visto el bote de pastillas vacío bajo su almohada... Jimin, Jimin no...

Jackson lo tomó entre sus brazos y dejó que se desahogara en su pecho.

-Le hizo tanto daño. Cuando Jimin me marcó hoy sentí el mismo pánico que ese día. Yo no quiero perderlo Jackson. Él es, Dios mío, Jimin es un ángel, no merece todo el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado. Minie tiene que ser feliz.

-¿Sabes por la culpa de quién se sintió de esa manera? Si lo sabes dímelo Tae.

-No... No lo sé -por alguna razón mintió.


	15. 15

—¡Yah! ¡Jeon Jungkook! —llamó la atención uno de los amigos del castaño al darse cuenta que no había escuchado nada de lo que le había estado comentando—. Has estado perdido toda esta semana ¿Qué rayos te sucede? 

—Nada... —dijo regresando su vista al almuerzo movió un par de veces un pedazo de carne pero no hizo nada por comerlo—. Sólo estoy... preocupado.

—¿Por el partido? —preguntó Yugyeom de repente—. Pero si lo más seguro es que les vamos a patear el trasero.

Jungkook no dijo nada, sólo miró de reojo hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban Taehyung y Jackson abrazando a Jimin de la cintura a pesar de la sonrisa medio incómoda que el peli rosa tenía en su rostro.

—Escuché un rumor de que le han roto el corazón —le susurró Yugyeom a Jungkook en el oído mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros—. JaeBum me dijo que el lunes Jackson lo llevaba sobre su espalda y que Park parecía un muerto viviente, supongo que ahora sí Jackson va a tener el camino libre ¿no crees lo mismo?

El castaño sujeto con más fuerza de lo normal los palillos de madera en su mano haciendo que estos crujieran. Algo así había escuchado de un grupo de chicas y ahora, con lo que le acababa de decir Yugyeom estaba seguro que tenía que hablar con Jimin cuanto antes.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Wang por tercera vez en lo que terminaban de almorzar.

—Te he dicho que no lo sé.

—Pero es el primer partido de la temporada, Minie. Necesito de tu calor para no congelarme mientras juego.

—Tú no te vas a congelar porque vas a estar corriendo, el que se va a congelar voy a ser yo por estar en las gradas sólo viendo el juego.

—Puedes estar echándome porras y así no estás inmóvil todo el rato.

—Per...

—Nada de peros —interrumpió Tae—. Vamos juntos y nos congelamos juntos —le sonrió al peli rosa—. A parte no tienes nada mejor que hacer en tu casa.

—Lo sé, eso es lo peor de todo —bufó Jimin. Me gustaría ir a ver a Sua...Pensó—. Pero congelarme otra vez no está en mis planes por ahora —Taehyung y Jackson voltearon a verlo sin ningúna gota de gracia—. Ya, lo siento, creí que sería gracioso.

Los dos chicos soltaron un bufido, había pasado ya una semana y cuatro de ese accidente.

—Como sea. Tienes que venir —dijo el peli negro a penas rozando sus labios contra el cuello de Jimin, quien se apartó un poco de él.

—Dame hasta la salida para pensarlo... —quitó la mano de Jackson de su cintura y se puso rápidamente de pie—. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un libro.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para irse pero Jackson lo detuvo de la muñeca, miró seriamente al peli rosa ocasionando que éste tragara en seco.

—¿Y sobre lo otro? ¿Cuándo me responderás? —Tae levantó las cejas sorprendido, esa pregunta había llamado su atención y más al ver la seriedad del peli negro y las mejillas rojas de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué otro? —cuestionó pero ninguno de los dos pareció escucharlo.

—Aún no lo sé. Dame tiempo... —respondió Jimin de la forma más dulce que Jackson y Taehyung habían escuchado jamás.

El peli negro asintió, dejó un pequeño beso en la mano del Jimin y lo fue soltando poco a poco. Sin nada más que decir Jimin comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la cafetería, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, Tae no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo y corrió aún más rápido al ver la mesa por donde Jimin tenía que pasar. Se colocó a su lado y soltó la pregunta cuando creyó que era una buena distancia para que el castaño pudiera oirlos.

—¿Cuándo se te volvió a declarar? —Jimin soltó un suspiro, estaba tan entretenido pensando que no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su mejor amigo al preguntarle eso casi casi gritandolo para que todo el mundo lo escuchara.

Los oídos de Jungkook se centraron en la voz de Taehyung, volteó levemente la cabeza y vio cómo ambos chicos se acercaban a su mesa.

—Uh... Ayer en la tarde... cuando me fue a dejar a casa —ésta vez escuchó a Jimin y el tono con el que había respondido hizo que Jungkook apretara fuertemente la quijada.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Tae justo cuando pasaron al lado de Jungkook, sin evitar sonreírle burlonamente al castaño quien les estaba prestando toda su atención, Jungkook lo maldijo mentalmente.

—Deja de hablar aquí tan alto, en la biblioteca te cuento —dijo el peli rosa tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo junto con él fuera la la cafetería. 

—Yo pensé que Jackson ya se había rendido —escuchó decir Jungkook a uno de los chicos de la mesa.

—Ha de estar aprovechando la oportunidad —respondió otro.

—Nah. Jimin es una pequeña zorra. No creo que quiera ser sólo propiedad de una persona —Jungkook volteó a ver a Taecyeon—. Después de todo ha salido con más de la mitad de la Universidad —el chico soltó una carcajada, Jungkook golpeó la mesa llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la misma.

—Deja de hablar mal de él, ni siquiera lo conoces —soltó furioso.

—¿Y tú si Jeon? ¿Lo conoces más que todos nosotros? —preguntó Taecyeon con una ceja alzada—. Y de todos modos, ¿por qué te enojas? —sonrió de lado.

—La mariposa estuvo cuidando a su hermano durante las vacaciones —explicó Yugyeom antes que el castaño—. Y Jimin no es una zorra, nunca le ha dado un beso a nadie más que a Jackson... Creo. Y que yo sepa sólo ha tenido citas pero nada más que eso, Taecyeon.

—Eso lo dices tú —contestó enojado el moreno.

—Yugyeom tiene razón —interrumpió otro chico—. Yo tuve la oportunidad de salir una vez con él —todos, incluyendo Jungkook le voltearon a ver sorprendidos—. No me miren así, saben que soy bisexual, el caso es que durante la cita que tuve con él sólo pude recibir UN mísero beso en la mejilla y eso fue hasta que lo dejé en la puerta de su casa y nada más. Obviamente trate unas cuántas veces de robarle un beso pero fruncía el ceño cada vez que me acercaba demasiado a él.

—Entonces es una zorra difícil el muy... —dijo Taecyeon con una media sonrisa.

—Guarda silencio —interrumpió Jungkook empezando a perder la paciencia, Taecyeon no le prestó atención.

—Si yo saliera con él, seguramente lo tendría ese mismo día de rodillas frente a mí y lo obligaría a mirarme a los ojos —les guiñó a todos un ojo, pegó su lengua en su mejilla mientras abría la boca e hizo un movimiento insinuante con su mano delante de su rostro, todos entendieron la referencia. Iba a comenzar a reír pero el puño de Jungkook se estrelló contra su boca haciéndolo caer del lugar en donde estaba sentado—. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Jeon?! 

—¡Te he dicho que te callaras! —todos estaban extrañados pues nadie había visto a Jungkook tan enojado como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando el coach le gritaba por no poner atención al balón—. Jimin nunca se acostaría con alguien tan sucio como tú —el azabache apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño mirando hacia Jungkook. 

—¿Ah no? 

—Nunca, de eso estoy muy seguro —respondió el castaño retando al azabache con la mirada, al ver que no decía nada más soltó aire por la nariz y salió de ahí.

—Ya veremos —susurró para él mismo el azabache.

[...]

—Jimin-ah~, se va a hacer tarde~ —dijo Tae acostado en la cama del peli rosa mientras lanzaba una pequeña pelota al aire y la volvía a atraparla entre sus manos.

—¿Para? —Jimin estaba sentado en la cama a un lado de Jackson hojeando el libro que el profesor de inglés les había pedido leyeran. 

—¿Cómo que para qué? ¿El juego de americano? —dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar al peli rosa.

—Ah.

—Jimin, vamos~ no me quiero quedar todo el día encerrado —infló sus mejillas y trató de verlo con los ojos más tiernos que podía hacer.

—Nadie te está obligando a quedarte y perderte TU juego, a parte hace frío, dijeron que había un cincuenta y cinco por ciento de probabilidad de que nevara.

—Y el otro cuarenta y nueve es de que no, así que mueve tu trasero y salgamos de aquí ahora mismo —Jimin miró a Taehyung con la boca abierta, por la forma en que le había hablado.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me has escuchado, vamos a ir sí o no, así que o buscas algo con lo que taparte o te saco así como estás.

—Pero no quiero ir~ —aventó el libro a un lado casi golpeando a Jackson y se cruzó de brazos—. No me pueden obligar, estoy en pijama y en pijama me voy a quedar.

—¿Quieres que llame a HyungSik y que él te lleve personalmente?

—No te atreverías.

—Sabes que sí.

Ambos se quedaron viendo de forma retadora a los ojos hasta que Jimin bajó la mirada rendido.

—Bien~ está bien, iré. Pero si mis manos se empiezan a poner moradas me sacas inmediatamente de ahí —Tae se puso de pie de un brinco y con una enorme sonrisa, chocó los cinco con Jackson.

—¿Me prestas una chamarra? —sonrió y el peli rosa rodó los ojos.

—Deja me cambio de ropa y me arreglo un poco.

—Tú, Jackson. Vete ahora o te dejarán en la banca, necesitas canlentar para el juego.

—Está bien, los veo allá —Jackson despeinó el cabello de Jimin, se despidió de Taehyung y se puso de pie yéndose de la habitación de Jimin.

Ambos terminaron de arreglarse y abrigarse. Salieron rápidamente de la casa, entraron al carro de Tae, encendieron la calefacción y sin más se encaminaron al juego que llevaba diez minutos de haber comenzado.

Las gradas estaban a reventar, tanto del equipo de su Universidad como el de la invitada, como si nada Tae guió a Jimin hasta casi llegar al frente, había justo en el medio un espacio algo grande sin ocupar, pidió permiso a los que estaban al rededor de éste y junto con Jimin se colocaron en ese espacio, el marcador era de 16 - 9 a favor de su Universidad. Los ofensivos pidieron tiempo fuera y en ese momento Tae gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Jackson quien al escucharlo giró su cabeza hacia ellos, se quitó el casco y sonrió enormemente, Kim saludó al peli negro y Jimin sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia él sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su chamarra, Jackson de igual manera le respondió con una reverencia para después volver a prestar atención al entrenador y al mariscal. Jimin sonrió y tomó asiento en la grada, al momento de regresar de nuevo su mirada a los jugadores se encontró con los ojos cafés, los mismos de la persona que hace unos días le había roto el corazón, tragó con fuerza y volteó hacia otro lado, no había pensado en Jungkook hasta ese momento y se arrepentía de haber ido. Pero sobre todo, se estaba enojando con él mismo por querer volver a cruzar miradas con el castaño.

Tae llamó su atención cuando el juego volvió a comenzar, con miedo dirigió la mirada hacia el campo y agradeció el que Jungkook ahora se encontrara corriendo en el campo y no frente a ellos. Por más que quería concentrarse en el juego y en Jackson que de vez en cuando volteaba a ver al peli rosa, pero no podía despegar sus ojos de Jungkook y más cuando se dio cuenta que por mera coincidencia el jersey del castaño tenía el #13 en él.

—Algo está mal... —la voz de Taehyung interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Jimin, despegando por fin su mirada del castaño.

—No lo sé, no estoy tan seguro... no están jugando bien o bueno eso es lo que creo y lo que veo —volteó a ver a Jimin—. Jungkook no ha atrapado ningún pase y eso no es común en él. Es una de las estrellas del equipo. 

—Oh. No lo había notado... —y era verdad, Jimin no había prestado absoluta atención al juego desde que había comenzado de nuevo.

—No me sorprende.

—¿El qué?

—Que no has prestado atención al juego desde que llegamos, ¿verdad? —enarcó una ceja, el peli rosa bajó la cabeza—. Supongo que Jungkook está igual que tú —susurró sin que Jimin lo escuchara.

El entrenador pidió tiempo fuera y el equipo se acercó a él, se quitaron los cascos y Jungkook de inmediato volteó a ver a Jimin, el peli rosa lo miró de igual forma, por una milésima de segundo Jimin pudo percibir un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, abrió la boca para gritar el nombre del castaño pero una segunda voz fue la que resonó a travez de todo el campo a pesar de los gritos de los estudiantes.

—¡Jeon Jungkook! —gritó el entrenador sobresaltando al castaño, Jimin supuso que lo estaba regañando y cayó en cuenta que él era el que había provocado esa distracción en el castaño, al igual que varios de los jugadores contando a Taecyeon quien de por sí estaba molesto con Jungkook por el golpe en su labio.

—Tae, voy al baño... ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber cuando vuelva?

—Un café —respondió sin quitar su atención del campo—. No te tardes.

—Depende de cuanta gente haya en los baños.

—Touché —Jimin rió.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, lo mejor era desaparecer un rato en lo que volvían a retomar el juego que estaba ya empatado, agradeció el haber sido él el encargado de guardar las llaves del auto y así poder ir y quedarse ahí en lo que el juego transcurría.

[...]

—Hace mucho que no ponías tu casa para celebrar nuestra victoria.

—Corrección —dijo Jungkook con la pronunciación un poco entorpecida—. Nunca lo había hecho antes —cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Yugyeom.

—Te has pasado de copas —rió su amigo.

—Sólo fueron ocho shots de tequila, nada más...

—Sí, nada más —volvió a reír—. Estuviste muy distraído durante el segundo cuarto, se me hizo tan raro verte así, hasta hiciste enfadar el coach como nunca antes.

—Mmm... estaba entretenido —sonrió Jungkook recordando al peli rosa estarlo observando desde las gradas—. Yugyeom...

—¿Mmm? 

—¿Los ángeles existen? —Jungkook se rió de su pregunta como un bobo.

—¿Seguro que sólo tomaste tequila? —el castaño asintió sonriendo.

—¿Tu crees que existan? Dime la verdad.

—¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto? 

—Porque..., creo que conozco a uno en carne y hueso —sonrió aún sin abrir los ojos.

—Ajá. Y, ¿se puede saber quién es el ángel que conoces? —preguntó una voz más grave y reconocida, pero Jungkook siguió sin abrir sus ojos.

—Es un secreto —murmuró comenzando a reír como su hermano pequeño cuando escondía algo—. Pero estoy seguro, ciento por ciento seguro que es un ángel en persona.

—Está borracho, no sabe lo que dice —le dijo Yugyeom a Taecyeon al ver cómo fruncia el ceño.

—Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, Yugyeom, ¿nunca te lo enseñaron?

El castaño sintió unas horribles ganas de vomitar en ese momento, se cubrió la boca con su mano y se paró del sofá tan rápido que juró haber sentido su mundo de cabeza.  
Con ayuda de Yugyeom fueron rápidamente al baño que afortunadamente se encontraba vacío, descargó todo lo que había ingerido desde que había llegado a su casa. Yugyeom estaba seguro que no sólo había tomado tequila sino que más cosas.

Jungkook se limpió con el dorso da la mano y se sentó frente al excusado tratando de controlar su malestar estomacal y sobando su sien.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Yugyeom recargado en la puerta.

—Preferiría mil veces estar bajo los efectos de alcohol que aquí tratando de sacarlo todo de mi cuerpo.

—Nadie te obligó a tomar toda esa cantidad de alcohol —Jungkook bufó—. ¿Y?

—¿Qué? 

—¿Cuándo pensabas contarme a cerca de Jimin? —Jungkook miró a su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos sintiéndose de repente, completamente sobrio.

—¿Por qué me...

—Llevamos siendo amigos desde nuestro primer año, Jeon. Creo que soy el único que te conoce demasiado bien para darse cuenta que no has dejado de estar al pendiente de él.

—Yo no...

—No te obligues a mentirme y menos te mientas a ti mismo —Jungkook rodó sus ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —dijo cerrando los ojos, recargando su cabeza contra fría pared de mosaico.

—No has dejado de buscarlo con la mirada toda esta semana. Lo buscas todo el tiempo en la cafetería. Cuando escuchas su voz, dejas de prestar atención a las pláticas de la mesa y cuando alguien hace algún comentario de Jackson con él siempre haces el mismo gesto con tu mejilla. ¡Ah! Y el como reaccionaste ayer en el almuerzo... ese fue un mu~y buen derechazo —Jungkook sonrió.

—¿Así lo crees?

—Deberías de practicar boxeo.

—Nah. Suficiente tengo con el desgaste físico del futbol americano. Recibir tacleadas y golpes es suficiente.

—Bueno... eso sí, pero ¿entonces?

—¿Entonces, qué? —entre abrió un ojo y miró a su amigo.

—¿Desde cuando te gusta Park? 

—¿Quieres la verdad? —Yugyeom asintió—. No lo sé, creo que simplemente pasó. Bueno, en realidad no estoy completamente seguro.

—Pero según yo, habías dicho que odiabas a los chicos... a los chicos que son como Jimin.

—Eso... Jimin me hizo comprender que no era así... —Yugyeom levantó las cejas y abrió la boca—. No, no pienses cosas indecentes, hace poco tiempo me di cuenta que no me molesta para nada estar junto a chicos como él por un estúpido recuerdo de mi infancia, pero ahora que me he dado cuenta de eso, la he cagado.

—Huh. Entonces, eso quiere decir que... ¿Fuiste tú el culpable de lo de Jimin? —Jungkook asintió—. ¿No has hablado con él?

—No, tengo que hacerlo. Lo sé muy bien pero, no me atrevo a acercarme a él. Yo creo que la cague, en grande para serte sincero. No sé si pueda perdonarme tan fácilmente y a parte, escuché una conversación que no debía... Soy un idiota.

—¿A penas te das...

—No —rió—. Ya lo sabía... 

—Puedes arreglarlo todavía. Bueno, yo digo... Mientras Jimin no le diga que sí a Jackson, aún tendrías oportunidad.

—Pero... –se mordió el labio.

—¿Te preocupa lo que los demás puedan pensar de ti? —Jungkook sobó el puente de su nariz.

—Ridículo ¿no?

—Pues..., no es fácil darte cuenta que en realidad no eres un homofóbico y que en verdad estás coladito por un chico en especial, y que en tu pobre caso se trata ni más ni menos que el fabuloso Park Jimin. Alguien que prácticamente no es nada irrelevante en la Universidad, y por el cuál, caíste en tan sólo unas pequeñas vacaciones en las que fue niñero de tu hermano pequeño. Pero si lo que sientes por Jimin no es algo que creas que es pasajero..., deberías de arriesgarte a ir por él. ¿No lo crees?

—Yugyeom —Jungkook abrió sus ojos y miró a su amigo.

—¿Mmm? —Jungkook sonrió e hizo un leve asentimiento hacia el chico.

—Gracias.

—No agradezcas, por algo somos amigos ¿no? Y como todo buen amigo creo que será mejor que te enjuagues la boca y laves tus manos. Si tardamos más, puede que empiecen a circular rumores y ahora que ya sé que eres gay, Jimin puede ponerse celoso si se entera.

—¡Yah~!

—Es broma ~ —rió—. Te espero en la sala, no tardes.

—Ajá.

—¿Quieres que te sirva un vaso con agua?

—Hay una botella de un litro en el refrigerador.

—Vale —volvió a sonreír y salió del baño dejando a Jungkook aún en el suelo.

El castaño se puso de pie, lavó sus manos, enjuagó su boca con un poco de agua para después hacer buches con el enjuague bucal y dejar de sentir el sabor a todo lo que había regurgitado, mojó un poco su cara y después de secarse, salió del baño.

—Mmm... ¡No! Iminie tocina muy ben, mejol que omma, poleso lo estano —escuchó a su hermano decir mientras se acercaba a donde estaban algunos chicos del equipo y chicas porristas.

—¿Sua? —llamó el castaño haciendo que todos lo volteasen a ver, Jungkook frunció el ceño.

—¡Ungu~! —el pequeño saltó del sillón y corrió a abrazar una de las piernas de su hermano—. ¿Me peyes ayudal a bajal un libo? 

El mayor lo tomó entre sus brazos y le sonrió.

—Vamos a tu cuarto ¿vale? —Sua asintió y se despidió de los que no dejaban de observarlos.

Caundo llegaron al cuarto del pequeño, Jungkook lo dejó sobre su cama y se puso frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en la cintura tratando de parecer enojado.

—¿Ungu ta enojalo? —preguntó el pequeño castaño haciendo una cara triste.

—Te dije que no salieras de tu cuarto...

—Pelo quelía un libo —señaló hacia algún punto en el librero detrás de Jungkook—. Sua no e' tan gande tomo Ungu, poleso te fi a buscal... —Jungkook suspiró.

—Perdona —se puso de cuclillas a la altura de Sua—. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿está bien? hay muchas personas ahí abajo y muchas ya no están en sus cinco sentidos —acarició la cabeza de Sua quien asentía medio comprendiendo lo que Jungkook le acababa de decir—. ¿Qué libro quieres?

Sua sonrió y señaló hacia el librero, Jungkook bajó el libro que le había pedido y se sentó con él en la cama, Sua le dijo que quería enseñarle que sus horas de práctica leyendo estaba cobrando frutos pues según el pequeño ya no se trababa tanto mientras leía, así que Jungkook decidió quedarse un rato con él.

Unos minutos después, tanto el castaño como su hermano escucharon como golpeaban la puerta, Jungkook se levantó de la cama un poco alarmado y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Yugyeom quien estaba más serio de lo normal.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —a oídos de Jungkook le pareció escuchar un tono algo preocupado.

—¿Pasó algo allá abajo? —preguntó Jungkook dándose cuenta que había dejado la casa sin cuidado alguno, si uno de los cuadros o jarros de su madre se rompían...

—No, de echo ya varios se han ido —Jungkook volvió a respirar con normalidad.

—En ese caso...

—Es sobre Jimin —Jungkook volteó de inmediato hacia dentro de la habitación, le dijo a Sua que lo esperara unos minutos y volvía de nuevo con él.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Jimin? ¿Vino a la fiesta? —preguntó a penas habiendo cerrado la puerta, Yugyeom negó rápidamente—. ¿Entonces?

—SuahadichoqueteviodándoleunbesoaJimin —soltó tan rápido que el castaño no entendió absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Yugyeom abrió la boca—. Despacio, no te he entendido nada.

—Sua les dijo que te vio dándole un beso a Jimin... —dijo Yugyeom observando a Jungkook quien había olvidado cómo se respiraba—. Lo acabo de escuchar de JaeBum, no han insultado a ninguno de los dos, pero sí están digamos que un poco sorprendidos, supongo que sería la palabra perfecta para describir el cómo se encuentran ahora mismo. ¿De verdad Jimin y tu se han besado?

—No frente a Sua... —Yugyeom abrió los ojos.

—Oh por dios ¿en serio? —Jungkook asintió sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—La única vez que Sua me vio darle un beso fue en la frente de Jimin, nada más, las otras veces... —Jungkook frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía Yugyeom en su rostro—. ¿Por qué sonríes de ese modo? Pareces un psicópata.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Jungkook. ¿Sabes cuántos han querido darle por lo menos un beso en la mejilla o en la frente? —el castaño siguió con el ceño fruncido—. Pues son muchos, por eso me sorprende que te haya dejado darle un beso, Jimin no deja que cualquiera lo haga.

—...

—¿Ya te has dado cuenta? —Jungkook tragó saliva.

—Jimin se me declaró...

—...

—...

—Si no arreglas las cosas con él tal vez sea el peor error que puedas cometer en tu vida.

—¡Osh! ¡Ya te he dicho que hablaré con él! —sonrió Jungkook.

Ambos empezaron a reír, bajaron por algo de tomar y comer para poder volver al cuarto y dejar que Sua hiciera una nueva amistad.

Cuando ya no estuvieron cerca de ahí, la puerta del baño que quedaba al lado de donde hablaban se abrió con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, a pesar de no escucharse por la música que resonaba por toda la casa, de lo que sí estaba seguro la persona que había salido de éste y que había escuchado toda la conversación de Yugyeom y Jungkook sobre Jimin, era que; Taecyeon daría una muy buena cantidad de dinero por saber lo de Jimin y Jungkook, pero dejando un poco el dinero de lado, sería mejor el ver lo que haría en contra del castaño por haber sido él quien lo golpeó a la hora del almuerzo frente a muchas de sus admiradoras, porque sinceramente Ok Taecyeon nunca, NUNCA, permitiría quedar él como una persona débil y menos al ser él el mariscal de campo de la Universidad. No le agradaría para nada el enterarse que había sido golpeado por quien ahora estaba a los pies de Park Jimin. 


	16. 16

—¡JIMIN-AH! ¡JIMI~N! ¡PARK JIMIN! ¡MINIE! ¡CHIM CHIM! ¡MOCHI! ¡DOOL...

—¡YA CÁLLATE TAEHYUNG! —gritó Jimin sentándose en la cama con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entre cerrados tratando de acostumbrarse a la poca luz que pasaba por sus cortinas.

¿Qué hora es?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió frente dejándole ver a su mejor amigo con una enorme sonrisa, Jimin volteó a ver su reloj de mesa, 5:14 am.

Pero qué mier...

—¿No te alegra verme? —dijo el peli rojo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—¿Obviamente no~? Es muy temprano y has arruinado uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido jamás —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué te has teñido el cabello de un rojo "mirame y no me toques"? —Tae estalló en una enorme carcajada.

—En primera, vine desde temprano porque quería que fueras la primer persona en ver mi nuevo look, segundo, ¿qué tipo de sueño fue el que interrumpí? —sonrió al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Jimin, abrió la boca de par en par—. ¡Era un sueño hú...

—¡Calla! —gritó aventándole una almohada—. ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Siempre piensas ese tipo de cosas!

—Ajá, lo dice quien soñó con un castaño sin ropa —las mejillas de Jimin se encendieron hasta estar del mismo color que el color de cabello de Taehyung, sus ojos miraron a su mejor amigo con sorpresa, Tae soltó un silbido—. ¿He dado en el blanco? 

—Eres un estúpido, sal de mi cuarto —le aventó otra almohada y luego un peluche—. ¡Sal, sal, sal de aquí~! —Tae fue retrocediendo sin parar de reír.

—Jimin-ah~ no te enojes —rió agarrándose el estómago.

—Maldito, deja de meterte en mi cabeza —el peli rojo se detuvo en la puerta mientras seguía recibiendo peluche tras peluche en su cara.

—Te espero abajo —le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta.

El peli rosa tomó su cobertor y cubrió su cara, odiaba a Jungkook, por aparecer en sus sueños cuando quería empezar a olvidar lo poco que había comenzado a sentir por él y por su sonrisa, la forma en que le había comenzado a hablar como a un alguien especial, sus dientes de conejo... Sintió ganas de llorar por un momento, porque en ese momento odiaba más a Taehyung por haberlo despertado de su sueño en ese momento. 

Se levantó de su cama y caminó sin ánimos hasta el baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente, se quitó su pijama y metió a la ducha para tomar un baño rápido.

Terminó de arreglarse después de un largo rato, tendió su cama, arregló su cabello, su ropa, salió de su habitación y bajó con pesadez, el día no estaba para nada feo pero Jimin se sentía con los ánimos por los suelos.

—Por fin~ ¿Ya viste qué hora es?

—La hora de desayunar y ser feliz por tener algo en el estómago. Me muero de hambre —contestó Jimin, tomando asiento junto a Taehyung en la mesa.

—No quería llegar justo a la hora de entrada~ 

—Pues yo no quería que me despertaras justo cuando... —el peli rosa se quedó callado, bajó la mirada a su plato y comenzó a colocar un poco de mermelada a su pan.

—¿Cuando qué? —preguntó el peli rojo moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo.

—Cuando nada, déjame desayunar tranquilo —le dio un mordisco a la orilla del pan, sin dejar de sentir la mirada de su mejor amigo sobre él. 

—¿Cuando estabas soñando con Jungkook? 

—Basta, nadie estaba soñando con él, deja de molestar —respondió Jimin con el ceño fruncido.

—Vale, ya me callo...

—Gracias.

Ambos siguieron desayunando como si nada, lo único era que Tae no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo cada diez segundos y eso le estaba ocasionando que empezara a estresarse.

—Di lo que tengas que decir, me estás poniendo los pelos de punta —Jimin dejó de tomar jugo y miró a Taehyung severamente.

—Es que no puedo creer que hayas soñado con Jungkook. ¿Sí fue un sueño húmedo? ¿Lo soñaste sin playera? ¿Sin ropa? ¿Haciéndote un strip-tease? ¿Dándot...

—Taehyung.

—¿Dándote un BESO?

—... —las mejillas de Jimin se pintaron de un rojo intenso—. Lo, lo que haya soñado o no e..eso no te interesa.

—Ah. No te preocupes —le sonrió el peli rojo—. Creo que me lo has dejado en claro con en color de tus mejillas.

—Te odio —bajó la mirada.

—Yo te amo.

—Eish~ será mejor irnos de una vez —Jimin se puso de pie, tomó a Tae por el cuello de su chamarra y lo arrastró con él sin importarle los quejidos que soltó.

🍃

—¿Te veo en el estacionamiento? —preguntó Tae antes de irse al igual que Jimin a su siguiente y última clase.

—Sí. ¿Sales antes de la hora? —preguntó Jimin—. Para saber si tengo que apurarme en las duchas o tomarme mi tiempo en arreglar.

—Puedes tardar un poco, tengo que ver un par de cosas con el profesor de música.

—Vale, cualquier cosa te mando un mensaje.

—Yo también, por si llego a tardar un poco más de lo esperado.

—Okey —nos vemos entonces.

—Yep —ambos chocaron los puños y caminaron en direcciones opuestas a sus respectivos salones, Taehyung a canto y Jimin a danza contemporánea.

La clase pasó más rápido que nunca y más porque el profesor había tenido que salir veinticinco minutos antes al recibir una llamada importante, su esposa había entrado en labor. Jimin decidió esperar en el salón, como siempre, a que sus demás compañeros terminarán de darse una ducha rápida y así no tener que soportar frases morbosas o el que tratarán de verlo desnudo mientras se quitaba el sudor de su cuerpo como le había pasado las primeras veces desde que había llegado a la Universidad.

Siguió practicando la nueva coreografía un par de veces más hasta que el aliento le fue insuficiente. Se sentó recargando su espalda en el espejo mientras tomaba agua y trataba de controlar su respiración, se encontraba solo en el salón pero extrañamente se sentía observado, nunca le había pasado eso, por lo que decidió tomarlo como parte de su falta de oxígeno en ese momento.

Pasados los veinte minutos de espera, decidió ir a las duchas, uno que otro chico aún estaba ahí pero en lo que acomodaba sus cosas en el casillero y tomaba sus cosas de aseo personal, fueron saliendo uno por uno.

Al terminar su ducha y acabar de cambiarse de ropa, le mandó un mensaje a Tae, preguntando si ya estaba ahí o tardaría un rato más, no recibió mensaje inmediatamente, por lo que supuso seguía ocupado, salió de los vestidores y lentamente se dirigió a la salida del estacionamiento de alumnos, antes de salir revisó de nuevo su celular, tenía ya un mensaje de Taehyung, desbloqueó el aparato y antes de siquiera poder escribir una letra, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, todo se volvió negro y no supo nada más.

Antes de que cayera al suelo, dos chicos lo sostuvieron por los brazos, le pasaron el celular a otro, quien se encargó de escribirle a su mejor amigo un mensaje aparentando se Jimin diciendo que ya se habia ido a casa, guardaron el celular en la mochila que tomó otro y siendo rápidos, llevaron al peli rosa hasta una camioneta negra aparcada justo afuera, nadie los vio y ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada. 

🍃

Jimin despertó exaltado al sentir cómo agua helada resbalaba por todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos pero todo era negro, una especie de tela cubría sus ojos sin permitirle ver absolutamente nada, sus manos y pies estaban amarrados fuertemente, al punto de sentir sus extremidades hormigueando por falta de una buena circulación y sumándose a todo eso, el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía lo estaba matando.

—Maldición —susurró el peli rosa por su intento fallido de zafar sus manos. 

—¿Qué sucede Park? ¿Siempre maldices cuando acabas de despertar? —Jimin se quedó helado, y no sólo era por esa voz que le sonaba un poco conocida, no, sino que al escuchar un par de risas más, supo que no sólo estaban ellos dos.

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —preguntó otra voz, Jimin escuchó cómo se arrastraba algo de metal cerca de él.

—¿No piensas decir nada? ¿Ni siquiera preguntar el por qué estás aquí? —Jimin tragó saliva pero no respondió, lo sujetaron fuertemente del cabello, soltó un leve quejido pues de ésa parte en donde le habían sujetado dolía hasta el infierno, lo medio sentaron y de inmediato Jimin sintió la respiración de alguien chocar contra su rostro, intentó hacerse hacia atrás pero por el fuerte agarre no pudo hacer nada más que lamentarse.

—¿Cuánto te pagaron Jackson y Jungkook para que les permitieras estar a tu lado? ¿Les abriste las piernas como la zorra que eres? —susurró la primera voz detrás de él sobre su nuca, la piel del peli rosa se puso de gallina, estaba rodeado, lo sabía, lo podía sentir a pesar de no poder ver absolutamente nada.

—¡Responde maldita sea! —lo soltaron del cabello y de una patada en la espalda volvió a caer al suelo de frente golpeando su mejilla contra éste, se escucharon varias risas por todo el espacio.

—¡Yo no sé de qué demonios estás hablando! —gritó Jimin tratando de volver a sentarse en el suelo, pero por culpa de tener sus manos y piernas atadas a penas y podía levantarse un poco de lado.

Recibió de nuevo una patada en el estómago haciendo que rodará por el piso, sin aire en los pulmones.

—¡Eres una zorra, Park! ¿Crees que todos están bajo tus pies? —lo tomaron con fuerza del cabello y jalaron de él hasta dejarlo de rodillas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, por favor —a penas y pudo decir el peli rosa, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta quería llorar y gritar.

—¿Sabes a cuántos de nosotros nos has dejado con las ganas? —dijo alguien más, lejos de donde estaba Jimin. 

—¿Ganas de qué? —respondió Jimin aún con un poco de dificultad, escuchó cómo varios resoplaban.

Lo tomaron fuertemente de la barbilla haciendo que subiera su cabeza y presionaron fuertemente sobre sus labios, Jimin movió su cabeza hacia un lado tratando de alejarse, quien lo estaba besando colocó su lengua para que Jimin lo dejara introducirla en su boca, el peli rosa lo dejó pero justo en el momento en que el chico iba s sonreír por la correspondencia del beso, recibió a cambio una fuerte mordida en la lengua.

Un sabor metálico invadió las dos cavidades, un grito agudo se escuchó por todo el cuarto, Jimin dejó de morder y justo cuando el tipo se separó el peli rosa recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

—Mala suerte —dijo alguien con tono burlón, hasta ahora iban cuatro voces diferentes—. Aún no era el momento de que hicieras eso —Jimin sintió como acariciaban su mejilla—. Debería de estar sin fuerzas para no poder resistirse —todos empezaron a concordar con él—. ¿Empezamos con esto?

Al rededor de siete u ocho lo rodearon, Jimin sólo escuchaba sus pisadas y uno que otro susurro inentendible, tras pasar unos minutos en los que casi no se escuchó nada más que un "¿Te vas a quedar ahí?" que no obtuvo respuesta en voz alta, comenzaron a insultarlo, llamándolo de todas las maneras posibles mientras golpeaban y pateaban su estómago, espalda, piernas y brazos, nadie hacia caso a los gritos de Jimin pidiendo que se detuvieran, a sus gritos de dolor cada que pisaban con fuerza alguna parte de su cuerpo o cuando lo golpeaban fuertemente. Todo se detuvo por un momento, Jimin a penas y podía respirar bien... Un par de minutos después, turnándose uno por uno, lo comenzaron a manosear, sus piernas, su trasero y todos los lugares posibles. Jimin ya no tenía fuerzas y el tan sólo moverse le dolía como si un camión le hubiera pasado encima. Siete contra uno... eso no era justicia y Jimin ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que les había hecho...

Todo paró de nuevo cuando creyeron que era tiempo de darle su gran y anticipado final. Jimin estaba soltando gemidos de dolor y pidiendo ayuda con una voz a penas audible por la falta de aire, musitando quiensabe qué cosas al aire.

—Esto es lo que en verdad merece alguien como tú, deberías en ir aprendiendo tu lugar, perra —Jimin comenzó a llorar al sentir que lo sostenían con fuerza de los hombros, a alguien comenzar a subir su playera mientras que alguien más se encargaba de desabrochar sus pantalones—. No sabes cuantas personas gozarán mañana amanecer y tener esto en video en sus celulares, rogarás por no volver a pisar esta universidad en tu vida, pequeña mierda.

—No... por favor... —preferiría mil veces más estar muerto que ser violado por esos sujetos en ese momento—. Por favor... 

Cuando sintió que tomaban el elástico de su ropa interior supo que estaba perdido.

La puerta del lugar en donde se encontraban se abrió de golpe dejando ver a dos chicos con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados a punto de iniciar una masacre.

—¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡TE DIJE QUE CON ÉL NO TE METIERAS CABRÓN! —gritó Jungkook aventándose contra quien estaba justo encima del peli rosa.

—Uuy~ buena tacleada... —susurró alguien antes de recibir un golpe en la mejilla por parte de Jackson.

—¡Ustedes no deberían de estar aquí! —chilló otro mientras desvanecían el círculo al rededor de Jimin. 

Jackson tronó sus puños y miró a todos los demás haciendo que se quedaran tiesos en sus lugares.

—¡Yah! ¡Deten... —Taecyeon no terminó pues el puño de Jungkook se estrelló de nuevo contra su mandíbula, golpe tras golpe se impactaba en su rostro sin signo alguno de que Jungkook se iba a detener pronto.

Uno de los que estaban ahí parados intentó acercarsele para alejarlo pero sólo con la mirada que el castaño le dedicó hizo que el primer chico saliera corriendo del lugar recibiendo en el camino una patada en la pierna por Wang. 

—¡¿Quién más?! —gritó Jackson—. ¡¿Quiénes más lo tocaron?! —nadie contestó—. Pues bien, si se consideran tan valientes para intentar abusar de una persona, adelante —dio un paso hacia ellos tratando de retarlos a que se le lanzaran encima—. ¿Nadie? ¿No que muy hombres? Oh... Ya veo... ¿Es que a caso en el fondo son marico...

No continuó pues uno de ellos corrió hacia el peli negro para intentar darle un golpe, el cual no llegó gracias a la patada en el pecho bien recibida por parte del peli negro, calló de espaldas al suelo sin aire.

—Yah~ Jackson... Sólo, sólo estábamos jugando —dijo uno de los que quedaban parados, subiendo los brazos en forma de rendición. 

—¿Jugando? —preguntó Jungkook poniéndose de pie dirigiendo su dura mirada a ellos, no sin antes haber pateado al cuerpo tendido en el suelo soltando uno que otro gemido de dolor, obviamente por la cara llena de moretones y heridas, todos, sin excepción lo vieron horrorizados—. Les he hecho una pregunta ¿esto les parece un juego? —todos se quedaron callados y miraron hacia abajo—. LARGO... ¡HE DICHO LARGO! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! —todos salieron corriendo de ahí no sin antes recibir un golpe de Jackson, sacaron al chico que seguía sin aire por culpa del pelinegro y corrieron lejos de ahí, dejando a Taecyeon a merced de Jeon y Wang.

Jungkook se agachó a un lado de Jimin y Jackson antes de hacer lo mismo vio una sombra moverse en una esquina, se acercó pensando que sería alguien más, pero sólo vio a un chico abrazando sus piernas y sosteniendo un celular con su mano derecha.

Jackson se hincó frente a él y tocó su hombro delicadamente, el chico frente a él dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y miro al peli negro a los ojos.

—Yo no quería... —empezó a lloriquear—. Jimin no me ha hecho nada para yo tratar de hacerle algo así. De verdad que no, mi hermano... yo no... de verdad yo no.

—¿Eres Mark? —preguntó Jackson dulcemente, el chico asintió—. Gracias... gracias por avisar a Yugyeom lo que iban a hacer y gracias por decirle que le dijera a Jungkook. Aunque no sé muy bien por qué a él, pero gracias —acarició el cabello del chico.

—Jimin, Minie, Jimin... —Jungkook acarició la mejilla del peli rosa después de haberle arreglado su ropa y quitado la venda de los ojos, tenía rastros de lágrimas y su labio lastimado, no había golpes en su nariz o cortes en su rostro, pero sí enormes manchas rojas en su 

Jimin entre abrió los ojos y miró extrañado a Jungkook, el castaño le sonrió tiernamente y dijo algo que el peli rosa no entendió, Jungkook empezó a desatar sus manos y pies, Jimin intentó ponerse de pie pero un fuerte dolor en su costado no se lo permitió.

—Tranquilo, no hagas esfuerzo, déjame ayudarte —Jungkook se puso de pie, se agachó de nuevo hacia Jimin, con una mano lo tomó de la cintura y con la otra del brazo hasta lograr poder sentarlo—. Estas frío y mojado.

El castaño se quitó rápidamente la sudadera que traía puesta quedando sólo con una camiseta sin mangas, rápidamente le quitó a Jimin su playera y le puso su ropa, sin importarle que Jimin tratara de alejarse de su toque, sólo quería que el peli rosa recuperara su temperatura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró Jimin casi sin voz, quería llorar de nuevo, Jungkook había sido muy brusco y le dolía todo el cuerpo por los golpes.

—Te lo cuento después, vamos a salir de aquí ahora —Jimin asintió al ver la cara de preocupación del castaño.

—Jimin... —se acercó Jackson a los dos con Mark detrás de él. 

—¿Jackson? —el peli negro asintió. 

—Deja que te cargue —pidió Jungkook tratando de tomar a Jimin entre sus brazos pero fue detenido por el mismo.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, el peli rosa negó levemente con la cabeza y volteó a ver a Jackson extendiendo sus brazos, de inmediato supo que Jimin quería que él lo cargara. Con ayuda de Mark y un poco de Jungkook, lo subieron a la espalda del peli negro, salieron de ahí y Jungkook los dirigió hasta su carro, en donde habían llegado.

Jackson y Jimin ocuparon el asiento trasero mientras que Jungkook y Mark los de adelante, nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto a casa. Dejaron a Mark en la suya después de agradecerle un par de veces más lo que había hecho por el peli rosa, Jimin abrió los ojos después de un rato y al reconocer las casas pidió de inmediato que no lo llevaran a la suya.

—Mi hermano se va a preocupar, y si le dice a Tae va a querer armar un rollo con la Universidad.

—¿Y? Yo no veo que hay de malo en eso —dijo Jungkook con el ceño fruncido viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor.

—Yo no quiero eso.

—Estuvieron a punto de v...

—Pero no lo hicieron —Jimin cortó las palabras del castaño y frunció el ceño al igual que Jungkook.

—Te han golpeado y estuviste inconsciente no sé cuanto tiempo, es razón suficiente para...

—¡Que no! —tanto Jungkook como Jackson brincaron por el grito inesperado de Jimin, hizo presión sobre su costado al sentir dolor, Jungkook bufó y volvió a encender el carro, cambiando de dirección—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A tu casa no, ya me ha quedado claro —respondió Jungkook indiferente.

Ni Jimin ni Jackson dijeron nada en el camino, Jungkook sólo veía por el espejo retrovisor, cómo el peli negro acariciaba el brazo de Jimin y éste no hacía nada por quitarlo, sujetó el volante con fuerza y siguió su camino.

—Llegamos —avisó Jungkook saliendo del carro una vez apagado.

—¿Por qué estamos en tu casa? —preguntó Jackson.

—Mis padres no están, se han ido con Sua a casa de mis abuelos y regresan hasta el lunes de la próxima semana y Park no quiere causarle problemas a los estúpidos que lo golpearon y eso significa no ir a su casa. Si los llevamos a tu casa, lo más seguro es que tus padres comiencen un interrogatorio y no creo que Jimin esté dispuesto a contestarlo en su estado —señaló al peli rosa que ni siquiera podía estar derecho en su lugar.

—Tienes razón —concordó Jackson—. Hay que entrar, si no tus vecinos van a empezar a armar un alboroto si ven a Jimin en este estado —Jungkook asintió y rápidamente abrió la puerta de su casa.

Jackson llevó a Jimin al sofá en lo que Jungkook encendía las luces.

El peli rosa observó la casa con detenimiento, los juguetes de Sua estaban tirados en el suelo como siempre acostumbraba el menor a dejarlos, la mochila de Jungkook estaba desparramada en la alfombra y había ropa sobre el sillón más pequeño.

—Perdón por el desorden, no me ha dado tiempo de escombrar... —se disculpó Jungkook.

—Me sorprende no ver ningún condón usado en el suelo —dijo Jackson, tanto Jimin como el castaño fruncieron el ceño.

—No soy tú, Wang...

—Vale, vale, era una broma —su estómago gruñó—. ¿Tienen hambre? ¿Sed? 

—Sed —susurró Jimin, Jackson se iba a poner de pie para ir a la cocina pero Jungkook caminó delante de él.

—No hay agua, tenía que ir a comprar hace rato la despensa y un bote de agua.

—Oh. Bueno, supongo que hay que ir a la tienda —Jungkook asintió—. Voy a comprar de una vez algo ligero para cenar.

—Compra gelatina y algo no muy duro de masticar —le dio dinero.

—¿Cuidas a Jimin en lo que vuelvo? —el castaño asintió, Jackson caminó hasta Jimin, le susurró algo y Jungkook sólo vio como el peli rosa se tensaba—. ¡Me llevo las llaves de la casa!

Jackson salió rápidamente y sólo se escuchó el rugir del motor de la motocicleta, Jimin frunció el entre cejo. 

—Estábamos haciendo arreglos en algunas de las jugadas para el próximo juego, por eso su moto y el haber ido conmigo por ti —explicó Jungkook entrando al baño y saliendo con una enorme caja blanca de primeros auxilios.

—No pregunté.

—Tu silencio lo hizo —respondió Jungkook poniéndose de rodillas delante de él. 

Abrió el botiquín y sacó un par de cosas dejándolas a un lado de las piernas de Jimin, tomó un pedazo de gasa vertió un poco de un líquido de una botella y ya estando bien remojado miró al peli rosa.

Se ha puesto morado ya...

Apretó la mandíbula, acercó su mano libre al rostro de Jimin y acarició suavemente su pómulo izquierdo, el peli rosa cerró los ojos con fuerza, el castaño retiró de inmediato su mano.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención lastimarte —dijo en voz baja.

—No lo has hecho tú. No tienes por qué disculparte —Jungkook asintió.

—Te va a arder el labio.

—No importa, puedo soportarlo —susurró sin abrir aún los ojos.

—¿Seguro? —el peli rosa asintió.

Jungkook colocó despacio la gasa sobre la herida del labio de Jimin viendo cómo éste fruncia el ceño por el dolor.

—No tan fuerte...

—A penas y la estoy tocando.

—Pues sé más delicado.

—No es mi culpa que seas una nena con las heridas, te aguantas y punto.

—Eres un grosero... ¡AH! ¡Jungkook!

—Deja de hablar, tú estás ocasionando que te lastime —Jimin lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero sin responderle.

Terminó de limpiar la herida y colocó un poco de pomada al rededor para que se bajara la inchazón al igual que de su pómulo. 

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el peli rosa recargándose un poco en el respaldo del sofá en lo que Jungkook había ido por algo a algún lugar de la casa. 

—¿Crees que es todo? —Jimin asintió escuchando los pasos del castaño cada vez más cerca—. Sólo he curado tu labio, necesito... —Kook se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Jimin enarcando una ceja.

—Necesito que te quites la playera...

—...

—...

—¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué haría algo así? 

—¿Siempre eres así de quejumbroso? —preguntó el castaño parándose frente al peli rosa.

—No... Pero no tengo porqué desnudarme frente a ti.

—Es para poder ponerte pomada y vendarte, nada más. No voy a hacerte nada más que eso... y no vas a estar desnudo completamente, sólo será la playera. 

Jimin se quedó viendo a Jungkook quien no dejaba de tener esa expresión sería en su rostro desde que lo había encontrado en lo que parecía ser una bodega, tragó saliva y asintió lentamente.

—Pero te apuras... tengo sueño —Jungkook por primera vez en esa tarde noche sonrió y se quedó esperando a que Jimin se quitara la playera pero el peli rosa ni siquiera se movía.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, espera aquí... ve quitándote tu playera..., bueno, es mi playera en realidad pero eso no importa ahora...

—Ya entendí, Jungkook... —el castaño asintió, se alejó de él yendo de nuevo a la cocina.

—¿Para qué es? —preguntó al ver a Jungkook regresando con una bolsa de hielo en su mano.

—Para tu ojo. No te quitaste la playera, Jimin. 

—Tú me la pusiste, tú me la quitas —dijo en tono demandante, agarrando la bolsa de su mano. Ambos se miraron a los ojos seriamente—. No, de verdad necesito que me ayudes a quitármela. Yo solo no puedo —declaró con las orejas rojas volteando hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada del castaño, quien lo miraba divertido.

Y luego dices que no te gusta. Se dijo así mismo Jungkook. Tienes que hablar con él. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. ¿Qué esperas entonces?. Necesito atender sus golpes primero, es lo más importante en este momento.

—Deja de sonreír como idiota y ayúdame con esto— el peli rosa sacó a Jungkook de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver a Jimin intentando sacar una de sus manos de la playera con el ceño fruncido por el dolor que empezaba a sentir.

—Ven aquí, déjame ayudarte —Jungkook le ayudó a quitarle la prenda con toda la calma del mundo, se detenía cada que Jimin hacía un gesto de dolor cuando levantaba los brazos y hasta que pasaba continuaba.

El sentir el contacto de las manos de Jungkook contra su piel lo hizo estremecer. Jeon sólo le estaba poniendo una pomada, una simple pomada en las zonas en donde se veía rojo e inflamado, con marcas de futuros moretones en su piel y Jimin, Jimin se estaba derritiendo como un helado por dentro.

—No presiones tanto... duele —susurró Jimin con una mueca de dolor.

—Perdona... ya está —limpio sus manos de la pomada y tomó un par de vendas enormes—. Endereza tu espalda —Jimin negó con la cabeza.

—Duele mucho... —respondió Jimin con temblor en su voz.

—Lo sé, pero es necesario, no creo que tengas alguna costilla rota porque de ser así no creo que aguantaras tanto el malestar pero tampoco quiero confiarme —el peli rosa asintió, tomó aire y aguantando el dolor se enderezo lo más que pudo—. Aguanta sólo un poco —susurró Jungkook contra el pecho de Jimin—. Si no puedes mantener los brazos arriba por ti solo, recargalos sobre mis hombros —Jimin rodeó de forma inmediata con sus brazos el cuello de Jungkook haciéndolo reír. 

Sujetó con una mano el principio de la venda y con la otra empezó a enrollarla por el torso del peli rosa, Jimin veía con los ojos entre cerrados la cara seria, el cómo mordía levemente su labio inferior tratando de que la venda no se le cayera de las manos, el movimiento de los brazos, yendo y viniendo al rededor de su cuerpo, los músculos marcándose en sus hombros, bíceps y...

—¿Disfrutas la vista? —susurró Jungkook con un tono divertido en su voz, Jimin sintió sus mejillas arder.

—So... sólo apúrate... —dijo volteando hacia otro lado.

—Ya está listo —sonrió Jungkook colocando por último los broches para detener el final de la venda y que no se deshiciera.

Apartó las manos del cuerpo de Jimin, sin levantarse de su lugar.

Jimin lo volteó a ver, con las orejas rojas por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto observándolo. Jimin estaba odiando esa camiseta negra sin mangas que no dejaba nada de los músculos de sus brazos a la imaginación y, justamente la estaba usando en el mismo día en que había soñado con el castaño y su cuerpo de ensueño encima de... 

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra, el castaño, sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, pues Jimin lo mantenía siempre en las nubes, llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla lastimada del peli rosa, quien al sentir la palma de la mano de Jungkook acariciando dulcemente su mejilla tratando de no hacerle daño, cerró los ojos, no por el dolor sino que el simple toque del castaño lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, dejó que lo acariciara unos segundos, se sentía tan tranquilo...

"...no me agrada estar cerca de alguien como él, me disgustan las personas como él..."

Jimin abrio los ojos de inmediato al recordarlo. Apartó la mano del castaño de un manotazo, no planeaba volver a caer en sus engaños, ya no más, una tercera vez ya no resistiría, Jungkook se dio cuanta de la expresión del peli rosa en ese momento, los ojos llorosos y la mandíbula apretada.

—Jimin, yo...

—¿Tú qué? —cuestionó Jimin con evidente tono de incomodidad.

—Yo...

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Jungkook se hizo hacia atrás cayendo torpemente de pompas al suelo haciendo que el peli rosa soltara una pequeña risa que le costó un dolor en su costado.

—¡He llegado!, ¿tarde mucho? —preguntó Jackson llegando a la sala después de haber cerrado la puerta, tomó asiento al lado de Jimin dejando un beso en su nariz—. ¿Cómo estás? —Jimin sonrió de lado.

—Mal, me duele todo, ni siquiera puedo reír —miró a Jackson y luego a Jungkook de reojo.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —interrumpió el castaño poniéndose de pie.

—Sí —le tendió las bolsas, Jungkook las agarró y abrió una por una.

—Toma —le dio una botella de agua a Jimin y lo demás lo llevó a la cocina, guardó las cosas en el refrigerador.

Se sostuvo unos segundos de la puerta del aparato electrónico y respiró un par de veces, justo unos minutos antes del momento de la llegada de Jackson unas ganas enormes de besar al peli rosa lo habían atontado.

"Primero tienes que hablar con él, Jungkook. Dijiste que lo harías después de atenderlo... ¿Qué tan después?", pensó mientras se separaba del refrigerador. 

Regresó a la sala y lastimosamente se encontró con la vista de Jimin recargando su cabeza cómodamente sobre el hombro de Jackson mientras platicaban de algo y el peli negro acariciaba lentamente el hombro de Jimin. Jungkook cerró sus puños con fuerza e hizo tres respiraciones para tratar de calmarse, no quería arruinar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

El tono de llamada del celular de Jungkook comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de los tres, el castaño caminó hasta ellos, y de la pequeña mesa frente al sillón tomó su celular y contestó mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cocina.

Jimin y Jackson dejaron de hablar y se centraron en escuchar a Jungkook como todos unos chismosos.

—¿Bueno?. Sí ma' todo bien... Sí... ¿Y Sua? —Jungkook rió mordiéndose la uña—. Ya sabes cómo es. Mmhm... Ya me lo has dicho como cien veces, nada de fiestas, ya lo sé, no, no se va a repetir lo del viernes. Ajá... Ya te dije que lo sentía —soltó un bufido—. ¿Tú también? Yugyeom no me ha dejado de presionar con eso. Es mi amigo. No, ya sé ma' sí... si... Bien. Que sí. Vale... Saluda a papá, a mis abuelos y a Sua de mi parte.

—¡Y de la mía! —gritó Jimin a lo lejos, Jackson lo miró sorprendido mientras que Jungkook se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—¿Eh? —reaccionó a los gritos de su madre en la otra línea—. Ah. Es Jimin, él... mamá no empieces. NO... ash... Te cuento luego, bonita noche, si bye, descansen, si yo también te quiero, si, adiós.

Colgó la llamada y miró el celular en sus manos, su madre estaba demente.

—Será mejor que me vaya yendo —dijo Jackson poniéndose de pie—. ¿Van a necesitar algo más? —le preguntó a Jungkook. 

—Nop —respondió el castaño regresando a la sala.

—Entonces los dejo para que Jimin pueda descansar y la mochila de Jimin está en tu auto, Jungkook. Mark la dejó ahí antes de salir del auto —acarició el cabello del peli rosa, quien no decía nada, sólo miraba al castaño delante de ellos.

—Seguro.

—Asegúrate que cene algo antes de dormir —advirtió Jackson señalando a Jimin.

—Ya lo sé Wang, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Jackson asintió, le dio un pequeño beso a Jimin en la cabeza y caminó a la salida. Escucharon la puerta cerrarse y ambos, tanto el castaño como el peli rosa suspiraron al mismo tiempo, el motor de la moto sonó a lo lejos.

—¿Quieres cenar aquí o en el cuarto? —preguntó Jungkook acercándose a él. 

—¿De verdad tengo que cenar? No tengo hambre, Jungkook... Hasta siento que quiero vomitar.

—Bueno, pues tendrás que aguantarte las ganas porque por el esfuerzo te dolerá aún más todo el cuerpo —Jimin frunció el ceño—. Le he pedido a Jackson gelatina, por lo menos come una y con eso seré feliz, no puedes quedarte con el estómago vacío, supongo que no comíste nada tampoco.

—Bingo... —Jimin sonrió—. ¿Puedo comerla arriba?

—Claro, ven —le tendió una mano—. No te le quedes viendo solamente —rió—. Te ayudaré a subir, no creo que puedas solo. 

—No me subestimes... —respondió Jimin tomando su mano.

—Créeme, no lo he hecho nunca —colocó su otra mano sobre su cintura y comenzaron a caminar despacio hacia las escaleras.

Con esfuerzo llegaron hasta la habitación de Jimin, lo recosto en la cama sin dejar de ver cada una de sus diferentes expresiones.

—Te llevaré mañana al hospital —dijo Jungkook una vez le entregó un vaso de agua, un par de pastillas y una de las gelatinas.

—No quiero —contestó Jimin con el ceño fruncido. Estaba haciendo un puchero como Sua.

—Aunque no quieras debes ir. Es por tu salud, Jimin.

—No me puedes obligar a ir, no quiero y no es NO, Jungkook.

—¿Ah no?

—...gñno...

—No hables con la boca llena, estás escupiendo toda la gelatina.

—No iré a ningún hospital mañana PUNTO FINAL.

—No me retes, Jimin —Jungkook se cruzó de brazos.

—No me lleves y no te retaré...

—De alguna forma tienes que justificar tus faltas, no puedes ir así a la Universidad, estas todo... —hizo una mueca.

—Puedo poner un poco de maquillaje en los moretónes y... —interrumpió Jungkook.

—No, ¿cómo harás en las actividades físicas? ¿Estás loco? 

—Las mejores personas lo están...

— ...no metas a Alicia y al sombrerero en esto, es un asunto serio, Jimin. Lastimarás más a tu cuerpo si vas en ese estado a la universidad, ni siquiera te puedes mantener tú solo de pie.

—Pues no quiero ir al doctor... ya he dicho.

—Eres exasperante.

—Y tu me irritas —Jungkook soltó aire pesadamente.

—El moretón es lo de menos Jimin, no quiero que te lastimes más de lo que esos hijos de... ya tu sabes, te han hecho, no te puedes lastimar más.

—¿Y si tengo algo fracturado? —preguntó el peli rosa preocupado, Jungkook le sonrió tiernamente.

—Si lo estuvieras ni siquiera hubieras podido gritar como hace rato, sólo quiero que te revisen y me digan que todo está bien.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi, Jeon? —enarcó una ceja.

—¿No puedo? - Jimin negó y el castaño le sonrió—. Me preocupo porque se han metido contigo, Jiminie —abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—¿Por q...

—Deja las preguntas para después, tienes que descansar.

—No tengo sueño...

—Tu cuerpo lo necesita, duerme y mañana después del doctor seguiremos platicando, contestaré todo lo que me preguntes, ¿de acuerdo? —recargó su rodilla en el colchón y dejó un beso pero en su frente—. Descansa, si necesitas algo... tienes mi número, no te levantes si no puedes, llámame cualquier cosa.

Jimin asintió y observó los movimientos de Jungkook, cada paso que dio hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Espera! —Jungkook volteó a verlo.

—No tengo mi celular.

—Ah —negó riendo—. Ahora subo tus cosas, tal vez esté dentro de tu mochila.

—Gracias, Jungkook —el castaño le sonrió y salió por la puerta, volteó a verlo una vez más dedicándole una última sonrisa.

—Deja de confundirme, Jungkook.

[...]

—Sí, eso sería todo. Si descansa como debe de hacerlo estará mejor para el Jueves, pero sólo si no se fuerza demasiado.

—Muchas gracias, Dr. JiHong —Jungkook extendió su mano al igual que el doctor, Jimin hizo lo mismo cuando el de bata blanca lo volteó a ver.

—Cuídate y déjate consentir durante estos días, nada de cargar objetos pesados o estarte agachando, tómate las pastillas a su debida hora —le sonrió—. Es tu deber mantenerlo en reposo absoluto, Jeon.

—Trataré.

El doctor les abrió la puerta del consultorio y Jungkook empujó la silla de ruedas con Jimin sobre ella. Se despidieron de nuevo del doctor para luego alejarse de ahí.

—Te he dicho que la silla no era necesaria, puedo caminar yo solito —el peli rosa no dejaba de estar cruzado de brazos sumamente indignado porque según el doctor que lo había atendido, había tenido mucha suerte de no tener ningún hueso o costilla rota.

—"Déja que te conscientan" —imitó Jungkook la voz grave del doctor, Jimin rió.

—Eres un tonto.

—Lo soy. 

—Vayamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre. 

—Vamos a casa y pidamos algo para comer a domicilio ¿Te parece bien? ¿O quieres ir a algún restaurante? —Jimin rodó los ojos pero a pesar de todo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me parece bien pedir comida a domicilio. Con estos moretones la gente pensará que soy un bad boy —Jungkook soltó una carcajada, Jimin tenía todo menos pinta de chico malo.

—No te rías.

—No me río —sonrió—. Vamos a casa.

Dejaron la silla en recepción y con ayuda de Jungkook y un enfermero ayudaron a Jimin a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto en el carro del castaño.

En el trayecto a casa llamaron a un local de pollo frito a domicilio y justo cuando Jungkook estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa para poder entrar, el repartidor llegó. La enorme sonrisa en la cara del castaño al oler la comida y ver que traía papas a través a la bolsa traslucida, jamás se le iba a olvidar al peli rosa.

Ya terminado de pagar, esperaron a que el chico motociclista se fuera y así pudieran entrar a la casa, Jimin no se había soltado del brazo de Jungkook en ningún momento. Ayudó a Jimin a subir a la habitación del castaño sin decir el porqué, sólo lo había dejado sentado en la cama con su espalda recargada en la cabecera y con las dos bolsas de alimento junto a él.

Jungkook subió minutos después con un par de vasos y refresco en una mano, mientras que la otra sostenía una gran cantidad de películas.

—¿Te parece bien pasar una tarde de películas? —preguntó al ver la cara confundida del peli rosa.

—Tarde de películas —confirmó Jimin con una pequeña risa. 

Jungkook se acomodó al lado de Jimin después de colocar la primera película de la tarde, de la cual el peli rosa no vio ni la mitad por quedarse observando la graciosa forma de Jungkook al comer las papas.

Extremadamente lindo.Se repetía una y otra vez Jimin.

Jungkook casi al finalizar la película volteó a verlo de reojo. Jimin lo estaba mirando fijamente, una de las papas en su boca decidió deslizarse por un lado que no era ocasionando que el castaño tosiera como loco.

Jimin tenía que disfrutar de esos pocos días al máximo, antes de que todo volviera a ser como hace una semana.

{°°♡°°}

—¡IMINIE! —el grito del pequeño se escuchó por toda la casa despertando exaltado al peli rosa.

¿Qué hora era? Por Dios, era la tercera vez en esa semana que se quedaban dormidos mientras veían una película.

Jimin intentó estirarse pero se sentía completamente atrapado. Malditas cobijas... Pensó. Abrió despacio los ojos y se encontró con los labios del castaño frente a sus ojos, Jungkook tenía sus brazos al rededor de Jimin pero sin hacer presión sobre su cuerpo, Jimin sonrió, ojalá y siempre pudiera despertar de esa manera al lado del castaño, suspiró.

—¡¡¡¡¡IMINIE~!!!!! ¡¡¡¡UNGU!!!! —se volvió a escuchar.

—Mierda —susurró Jimin al darse cuenta que sus los padres de Jungkook y Sua se encontraban en la casa.

—Jungkook... Jungkook, despierta —trató de mover al castaño pero no reaccionaba. ¿Y si se enoja?—. Jungkook... tus padres... Por favor deja de dormir tanto por una vez en tu vida y hazme caso.

El castaño sólo se removió unos segundos y luego atrajo al peli rosa más cerca de su cuerpo, lo estaba abrazando tan fuerte que Jimin empezaba a sentir dolor.

—Jungkook, me estás lastimando... —y en un dos por tres el castaño estaba hasta el otro extremo de la cama mirando preocupado a Jimin. 

—Perdón. ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó con voz rasposa, abriendo y cerrando los ojos tratando de adaptarse a la luz del cuarto, Jimin negó.

—Creo que tus padres han llegado, Sua ha estado gritando...

—¿Llegaron? Pero se supone que estarían aquí hasta el lunes, no hoy... —rodó los ojos—. ¡MAMÁ! —gritó poniéndose de pie—. Tú —señaló a Jimin—, espera aquí —el peli rosa asintió.

Jungkook salió dando un portazo, escuchó voces desde la planta de abajo pero no distinguía lo que decían, sólo el grito de desesperación del castaño, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Jungkook completamente rojo de las mejillas y orejas.

—¿Qué te han dicho? —preguntó Jimin sentándose con cuidado en la cama.

—Muchas cosas.

—¿Wuuu? —Jungkook enarcó una ceja—. Un video que he visto en internet —rió—. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Nada importante —susurró nervioso.

—Jung...

—¡Iminieeee! —la puerta volvió a abrirse y Sua entró corriendo para aventarse encima de Jimin, de no haber sido por la ágil atrapada de Sua en el aire por parte de Jungkook, Jimin estaría revolcándose de dolor por el abrazo volador que iba a hacer el pequeño.

—Jimin está lastimado —explicó Jungkook al ver que el pequeño castaño estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas porque su hermano no lo había dejado saludar a su algodón de azúcar—. Trátalo como si fuera de cristal, Sua.

—Tampoco exageres, Jungkook —lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Veñ~ —miró a Sua y golpeó el colchón a su lado para que el menor se colocara a su lado.

Sua no lo dudó ni un segundo y corrió hasta el peli rosa, al estar a su lado se quedó viendo con sorpresa el rostro de Jimin, el labio sólo tenía una pequeña herida y la inflamación en sus golpes del pómulo y el ojo ya no estaba, sólo era el dolor y la poca coloración que ya tenían gracias a las tantas pomadas y antibióticos que el doctor le había recetado, Sua acarició la mejilla del peli rosa y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Iminie tene moralo...

—Me he pegado con un mueble, Sua. No corazón, no tienes porque llorar —acarició su pequeña cabeza.

—¡Sua no pulo sel héloe de Iminie! Sua e' el peol héloe de tolos los tempooooosss~~ 

—No lo eres, bebé. Jungkook hizo tu trabajo y me ayudó, de no haber sido por él... todo está bien, ya estás aquí conmigo —Jimin sonrió.

—¿Por qué no se quedaron con los abuelos el fin de semana? —le preguntó Jungkook a Sua. 

—Omma~ me lijo que 'amos a il a paque divelsiones —dijo el pequeño castaño con una sonrisa enorme.

Tocaron la puerta tres veces y sin más Suzy entró al cuarto, iba a saludar pero al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro del peli rosa corrió hasta él. 

—Oh Dios mío, ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó preocupada mientras revisaba a Jimin.

—Una caída... —mintió Jimin para seguir la misma historia que le había dicho a Sua, luego le explicaría a Suzy—. Ya casi no duele.

—Debes tener más cuidado —susurró, acarició su mejilla y Jimin cerró sus ojos.

—Mamá.

—¿Mmm? 

—¿Vas a llevar a Sua al parque de diversiones? —preguntó el castaño. 

—Vamos a ir todos, si no no hubiéramos venido hasta acá ¿o sí? A parte es viernes y ni siquiera sé porqué están aquí y no en la universidad.

—Pero Jimin...

—Puedo ir con ustedes, pero subir a los juegos...

—Lo entiendo —sonrió Suzy—. Salimos en una hora. 

—¿Qué hay de la Universidad? —preguntó Jungkook. 

—¿Has visto qué hora es? —Jungkook negó, tomó su celular del mueble junto a su cama y abrió la boca.

—Si cariño, son más de las doce. Dense prisa, los esperamos abajo —les guiño un ojo y salió junto con Sua del cuarto de Jungkook.

—Tu mamá me cae bien —dijo Jimin una vez la puerta fue cerrada.

—Mi mamá está loca.

—Igual que tu...

—¡Yah! 

—¿Puedes prestarme algo de ropa? Otra vez... —preguntó Jimin.

—Claro que sí. Pero tendrías que traerme los cinco cambios de ropa lavados la próxima semana.

—Son cuatro...

—Cinco con lo que te vas a poner hoy —Jimin infló sus mejillas.

—Vale. ¿Puedo tomar una ducha? 

—¿Necesitas ayuda? 

—¿No? No voy a dejar que me veas desnudo Jeon, puedo bañarme yo solo. 

—Me refiero a que si necesitas ayuda para quitarte la venda.

—Ah... —las mejillas de Jimin comenzaron a tornarse rojas—. Por favor... —Jungkook sonrió. 

🍃

—Oh. Hola, buenos días —saludó Jackson a Suzy.

—Jackson ¿verdad? —el peli negro asintió—. ¿Vienes a ver a Jimin? —volvió a asentir—. Entonces sígueme —Suzy tomó el brazo de Jackson y en vez de permitirle la entrada a la casa lo llevó hasta la camioneta de la familia.

Se sorprendió al ver a los dos castaños y al peli rosa riendo mientras veían a Sua intentar hacer un "truco de magia" que se trataba más que nada, en juntar las manos de Jimin con las de Jungkook y que éstas no se separaran.

—Les he traído a un invitado —Suzy llamó la atención de los cuatro, incluyendo al señor Jeon en el asiento del conductor.

Jimin al ver a Jackson separó su mano de la de Jungkook arruinando el acto de magia de Sua.

—Toma asiento, vamos a salir —dijo el señor Jeon haciéndole señas al pelinegro para que entrará a la camioneta.

—Nackson... —dijo Sua tratando de intimidarlo con su mirada.

—Hola —sonrió Jackson—. ¿Cómo están? 

—Bien.  
—Meñ.

Respondieron los dos hermanos. 

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo sigues? —preguntó a Jimin—. ¿Si te han servido los apuntes que te he llevado?

—Mejor y sí, muchas gracias —respondió—. Jungkook no me ha dejado poner un pie fuera de la cama hasta ahora así que... —se hincó de hombros—. Supongo que la recuperación está siendo un éxito —le sonrió.

—Lo llevé ayer de nuevo con el doctor —explicó el castaño, Jackson asintió. 

—Bueno, será mejor que abrochen sus cinturones —interrumpió el señor Jeon. 

Todos hicieron caso y esperaron a que la camioneta comenzara a avanzar. Durante el recorrido en el parque de diversiones Jackson se sorprendió un poco, jamás había visto a Jimin tan sonriente como con Sua. Bueno, a excepción de las veces en que estaba con Tae. Jungkook los iba siguiendo varios pasos detrás, para "cuidar de Sua", ya que sus padres habían decidido adelantarse al área de comida para apartar una mesa.

Al ver que Sua corría a uno de los carros chocones y tanto el peli negro como el peli rosa se quedan recargados en la reja observando al pequeño, decidió acercarse a una distancia considerable para poder escuchar la plática de los dos chicos mientras observan como su hermano se divertía y reía cada que chocaba con alguien o le chocaban. Comenzaba a extrañar esos momentos de su infancia también.

—Jimin —abrazó al peli rosa por atrás, Jungkook sujetó con fuerza la reja que los separaba del área de juego. 

—Dime —Jimin intentó quitar delicadamente los brazos del peli negro de su cintura.

—Quiero tener un hijo —dijo Jackson recargando su mentón en el hombro del peli rosa. 

—¿Te enamoraste de Sua? —sonrió Jimin sin apartar la vista del menor quien reía a carcajadas porque otro niño lo había chocado por la espalda y luego él se había vengado—. ¿Verdad que es muy lindo?

—Lo és, pero no me refiero a querer a Sua como un hijo, Jimin.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero un hijo contigo.

—¿Qu-qué dices? Jackson, somos... jóvenes, quiero terminar de estudiar, trabajar. No sé, vivir un poco después de salir de la universidad y...

—Lo sé, yo también quiero lo mismo. Pero sólo quería que lo supieras, quiero que sepas que te quiero sólo a ti, Jimin.

—Jackson... —volteó para ver al peli negro y le sonrió, sin esperar respuesta Jackson le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y regresó su atención a Sua.

Jungkook salió echando humos de ahí, ¡¿PERO QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE CREÍA ÉL PARA QUERER QUE JIMIN... Oh, lo había olvidado. Jackson era más cercano a Jimin, que él... Qué estúpido, podía ser que ellos ya fueran novios, por eso su cercanía a cada rato, podían adoptar tantos hijos como quisieran, de todos modos él no tenía nada que ver en eso, pero le molestaba y mucho.

—Jackson...

—¿Mmm? —preguntó sin ver a Jimin, quien estaba mordiendo su labio, tenía que hablar ahora con él.

—Yo, quería hablar contigo desde hace un tiempo...

—Lo sé...

—¿Eh? —preguntó el peli rosa con las cejas levantadas—. ¿Qué... qué sabes?

—Sé que te gusta Jungkook —Jimin formó una "O" más que perfecta con sus labios, Jackson lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa triste—. Y por más que trates de negarlo no puedes, lo veo en tus ojos Minie~

—Lo siento —Jimin bajó la mirada.

—Hey~ —se separó de Jimin y lo tomó de los hombros haciendo que volteara a verlo—. No tienes por qué disculparte—. Jackson levantó la cabeza de Jimin para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Sólo te has enamorado de alguien que no soy yo, sólo eso.

—... —ambos rieron—. Eres un tonto, Jackson.

—Tal vez —rió—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro —dijo Jimin volviendo a ver al pequeño Sua quien salía del carrito chocón y volvía a hacer fila para subir de nuevo.

—¿Por qué él? Digo, hay muchos otros chicos y Jungkook no tiene como que muy buena reputación con el tema de la homosexualidad, lo sabes —Jimin hizo una mueca—. También sé qué es guapo, pero... —Jimin rió.

—No sé, por más que me lo he preguntado preguntado mí mismo no sé la respuesta...

—¿Y a Jungkook le...

—No... —respondió el peli rosa cabizbajo— no creo.

—¿Se lo has preguntado?

—No. No... —sonrió—. Digamos que él ya sabe que me gusta... pero no ha dicho nada...

—Jimin, yo... —levantó la cabeza y miró a Jackson a los ojos.

—No Jackson... Yo no te puedo tener atado a mí. No me podría permitir el lastimarte aún más de lo que ya he hecho. Tal vez haya alguien, alguna chica o chico que es perfecto para ti pero no lo ves por culpa mía, no puedo seguir ilusionandote con algo que tal vez no pase.

—Bien, está bien.

—De verdad lo siento, lo siento. Por más que he tratado de olvidarlo, no puedo... no se que ha hecho conmigo —el peli negro negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo necesito algo de tiempo —le sonrió a Jimin—. Me gustaría seguir siendo tu amigo. Pero ahora necesito pensar lo que me has dicho —se separó de Jimin—. ¿Estarás bien tú solo con Sua?

—¿Te vas? —el peli negro asintió. 

—Tengo que pensar —Jimin asintió, Jackson dio media vuelta para irse de allí. 

—Jackson... —llamó el peli rosa al dar Jackson el noveno paso lejos de él, el peli negro lo volteó a ver—. Te quiero y muchísimo, de eso si estoy muy, muy seguro —Jackson asintió y fue caminando hasta que Jimin ya no pudo verlo más.

El lunes de la siguiente semana Jimin regresó a clases, sus golpes ya no eran tan obvios gracias al maquillaje, ni siquiera HyungSik lo había notado y estaba feliz por eso. Sin embargo todo parecía tan raro o era él quien se sentía raro. Después de que había hablado con Jackson habían dejado de escribirse y de cierta forma Jimin estaba dolido pero entendía a Jackson así que lo mejor era esperar.

—Jimin~

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás muy distraído, es raro en ti.

—Sólo estoy cansado...

—Oye, por cierto. ¿Pasó algo con Jackson? —preguntó Tae al ver que el peli negro se sentaba junto con Jungkook y los demás del equipo de americano sólo que ahora parecía más vacía de lo normal.

—Estuvimos hablando —contestó Jimin removiendo la comida, no tenía ganas de probar ni un sólo bocado.

—¿De qué? —cuestionó el peli rojo mirando aún a Jackson y encontrándose con los ojos del castaño.

—Sabe que me gusta Jungkook.

—Ajá. Sabe que te gusta Jungkook... ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó poniéndose de pie al tiempo en su mano golpeaba la mesa.

—Siéntate y cállate —dijo Jimin con las mejillas rojas, pues todos habían puesto su atención en ellos.

Al ver que no volvían a decir nada volvieron a escuchar cómo empezaban todas las mesas a platicar, reír, entre otras cosas.

—¿Cómo se ha enterado? —preguntó Tae colocándose al lado del peli rosa desteñido.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo ha tomado?

—Me ha dicho que necesita tiempo... —volteó a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa triste—. Es lo mejor Tae, no quiero seguir con el juego de "algún día podremos llegar a ser algo" cuando la realidad es muy diferente —cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Jackson tiene que encontrar a su media naranja... y ese, no soy yo —el peli rojo bufó, no dijo nada.

🍃

La lluvia se había intensificado después de haber terminado el almuerzo, jamás había llovido a finales de invierno hasta ése momento y lo peor de todo era que el frío aumentaba. A la salida, Taehyung le dio un aventón a casa de los Jeon, pues Suzy y el señor Jeon habían tenido que salir urgentemente a Japón y Sua no tenía con quién quedarse hasta que su hermano llegara del entrenamiento.

—¡Iminie! ¡aaah! ¡Teliun! —corrió a abrazar al pelirrojo. 

—Hola~ 

—¿Esperaste mucho por nosotros? —preguntó Jimin sacudiéndose el cabello por la lluvia, Sua negó rápidamente.

—Omma y appa se feron hace potito —sonrió enormemente—. 'Taba veno una pelítula de Elon Man —hizo una pose del súper héroe, ambos mayores sonrieron tiernamente.

—Entonces dejaré a Jimin bajo tu cuidado ¿está bien? —dijo Tae a Sua.

—Eta vez Sua selá ben héloe —sonrió de oreja a oreja el pequeño castaño.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó al peli rosa quien se iba a quedar con los Jeon.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes —estuve con él toda la semana pasada, sonrió de lado—. Ve a casa, cualquier cosa te marco.

—Estaré en línea.

Se despidieron y Jimin junto con Sua se asomaron por la puerta observando cómo el pelirrojo se mojaba bajo la lluvia mientras intentaba entrar a su auto.

[...]

—¡Para la otra traigan impermeable! ¡Así no se mojaran el la lluvia! —gritó el entrenador viendo a todos los chicos empapados por la lluvia a excepción de él que yacía debajo de una enorme sombrilla—. ¡Largo, no los quiero ver!

Todos salieron corriendo hacia los vestidores a excepción de Jeon quien prefirió ir directamente a su carro para no dejar tanto tiempo a su hermano solo, colocó su toalla en el asiento del conductor y se sentó sobre ella, durante el camino estornudó un par de veces y la ropa mojada empezaba a hacer que sintiera más frío del que ya tenía.

Estacionó su carro fuera de casa, acomodó la toalla en su maleta y salió corriendo hacia la casa, se sentía cansado y su cuerpo pesado a pesar de que solamente habían podido darle dos vueltas al campo, sacó las llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta escuchando en seguida dos diferentes risas, la de su hermano y la que hacia que su piel se erizara.

—Llegué —dijo con la voz ronca, se quitó sus tenis y calcetas mojadas, aventó la mochila al suelo y caminó hacia dentro.

—¡Ungu!

—Hola —carraspeó un par de veces tratando de aclarar su garganta—. Creí que estarías solo —Sua negó.

—Jungkook, ve a tomar una ducha, por Dios, estás empapado, te puedes enfermar —Jungkook asintió.

—Gracias por venir a cuidar a Sua.

—No agradezcas, lo hago encantado —ambos se sonrieron.

Jungkook empezó a estornudar y corrió a darse un baño, Jimin dejó a Sua viendo televisión, se levantó del sillón y fue a tomar la maleta del castaño, tomó la toalla que estaba empapada y la colgó.

Regresó con el pequeño para seguir viendo la película. Jungkook bajó minutos después con la nariz y las mejillas rojas, se sentó un rato en el sillón de al lado y se quedó viendo el final de una de sus películas favoritas de Iron Man. Jimin preparó de comer pero Jungkook se excusó pues no tenía hambre, sólo quería dormir un rato, pues se sentía muy cansado y con el cuerpo cortado, el peli rosa lo miró preocupado pero no insistió en hacerle comer si no quería.

El resto de la tarde Jungkook no salió de su habitación, estaba en su cama durmiendo con cinco cobertores encima y el frío seguía sin quitársele. Se había perdido ya de la deliciosa comida y cena que el peli rosa había preparado especialmente para los dos hermanos.

A las nueve y media Jimin acostó a Sua en su cama, después de contarle un par de historias el pequeño travieso se quedó dormido, dejó un pequeño beso en su frente y salió con cuidado de la habitación, pensó en ir a despertar a Jungkook para que por lo menos cenara algo pero no quería que le gritara por despertarlo, después de pensarlo un par de veces decidió no hacerlo, pues si Jeon llegara a tener hambre él podría bajar y calentar un poco de la comida que había sobrado para después comérselo.

Entró a la habitación de invitados y justo cuando se sentó en la cama para acomodarla y acostarse empezó a escuchar quejidos, uno tras otro. Se levantó un poco asustado y asomó la cabeza por la puerta, todo estaba en completo silencio, iba a volver a cerrarla pero de nuevo volvió a escuchar un par de ruidos, caminó hasta la habitación de Sua y la abrió despacio, todo estaba en silencio y el niño seguía igual a como lo había dejado hacia un par de minutos atrás.

Cerró la puerta se recargó un momento en ella y se quedó tratando de escuchar de nuevo aquellos sonidos, al darse cuenta que no venían de la planta de abajo de la casa se tranquilizó, sólo un poco, pues no era posible que hubiera ladrones, y menos con esa lluvia. Caminó de nuevo a su habitación, pero al pasar delante de la puerta del castaño pudo escuchar con más claridad cómo tosía un par de veces, tocó la puerta pero ni siquiera hubo respuesta, después de un debate interno entre si abrir o no abrir la puerta decidió hacerlo, se asomó un poco pero no vio a Jungkook en su cama, frunció el ceño y miró en toda la habitación.

—¿Jungkook? —llamó, escuchó de nuevo la tos del nombrado y entró por fin al cuarto, no vio nada, ni en la cama ni en el escritorio, al regresar la vista hacia la cama se dio cuenta de un bulto de cobijas al lado de esta, el castaño se encontraba tirado en el suelo repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

—Jimin. Jimin, yo...

—¿Jungkook? —se arrodilló Jimin a su lado

—Jimin... —respondió el castaño con los ojos entrecerrados, el peli rosa tocó la frente de Jungkook con su mano.

—Joder Jungkook, estás ardiendo en fiebre —dijo sonando demasiado, demasiado preocupado.

—Jimin, por favor... —tenía un tono de voz como si estuviera a punto de partirse en llanto.

—Tranquilo Jungkook, todo está bien. Tranquilo... —dudó—, ya estoy aquí.

—Jimin, nada está bien... 

—Jungkook, estás ardiendo, deja ir por cosas para poder hacer que baje tu fiebre.

—No te vayas Jimin, yo no lo soportaría.

—No me voy a ir —sonrió—. Sólo... espérame un minuto.

—¿Volverás? —Dios mío, parece un niño pequeño. Esto es un ataque a mi corazón, ¿qué he hecho para merecer este castigo?

—Sí, volveré, ya te lo dije.

—¿No me dejarás? —Jimin se quería morir de la ternura.

—No tonto, no te puedo dejar en estas condiciones.

—¿De verdad? —le sonrió al peli rosa.

—De verdad, ahora, necesito que me ayudes a subirte de nuevo a la cama, no puedo hacerlo yo solo, pesas el doble que yo —Jungkook asintió.

Con ayuda de Jimin pero sin recargarse demasiado en él para no lastimarlo pues seguía sensible de los golpes, logró acostarlo en la cama pero sólo lo cubrió con una cobija a pesar del berrinche de Jungkook para que lo tapara con todas, pues tenía mucho frío. Jimin se negó rotundamente, tanto que al ver que Jungkook iba a tomarlas del suelo, tuvo que moverlas hasta la esquina más alejada de la cama, no quería hacer que su temperatura aumentara.

—Más te vale que cuando yo regrese tengas sólo una cobija, Jungkook.

—Pero tengo frío, Jimin~

—Ya te lo he dicho, si tienes otras más me iré y te dejaré solo.

—¡NO! ¡NO! —chilló—. ¡HARÉ TODO LO QUE ME DIGAS PERO NO TE VAYAS!

—Así me gusta, no te cubras más, y no grites que despertarás a Sua, ahora vuelvo.

Salió corriendo a la planta baja, puso a calentar el caldo de pollo con lumbre baja mientras en una bandeja colocaba agua y le añadía una considerable cantidad de hielos, subió con cuidado de no tirar el agua por las escaleras, prendió la luz de la habitación, dejó el recipiente en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de Jungkook quien estaba dormido temblando por los escalofríos ocasionados por la temperatura. Jimin sacó del baño un par de toallas pequeñas y tomó asiento en la cama a un lado del castaño.

—Jungkook-ah —lo movió del pecho pero inmediatamente la retiró, la playera que tenía puesta estaba empapada en sudor.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el armario del castaño, sacó una camisa que creyó era ligera y volvió a donde Jungkook.

—Jungkook, despierta —después de unos segundos el nombrado abrió un poco los ojos.

—Jimin... estás aquí... - el peli rosa rió al ver la sonrisa boba de Jungkook.

-Necesito que te cambies la playera, Jungkook.

-¿Por qué?

-Estás todo sudado, ayúdame con eso y cámbiatela.

—Te toca a ti —sonrió.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que me toca a mí? 

—Cuando Jimin estaba lastimado —señaló su costado—, yo le ayudé, ahora le toca a él ayudarme a mí.

—¿Por qué habas como si yo no fuera Jimin?

—Jimin. Jimin... Park Jimin... Es un nombre muy bonito ¿no lo crees Jimin? —el peli rosa sentó a Jungkook en la cama.

—Pareces más borracho que enfermo... ¿No fuiste a tomar con tus compañeros? 

—Borracho no, enfermo... de amor tal vez —sonrió sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jimin.

—E-estás alucinando —sin esperar y por el corazón bombardeando sin parar, empezó a levantarle la playera, se mordió el labio al ver el cuerpo del deportista Jeon Jungkook, cerró con fuerza los ojos y respiró hondo un par de veces—. Alza los brazos —Jungkook obedeció de inmediato, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su mentón, cuello y pecho. Jimin limpió con una de las toallas y al terminar vio como Jungkook lo miraba—. Pareces un morboso, deja de observarme de esa manera —pidió de uno en uno que metiera los brazos en las mangas de la camisa comenzando a abotonarla mientras Jungkook acariciaba su cabello. 

Lo recostó de nuevo en la cama, mojó una toalla en el agua helada y por fin Jungkook dejó de sonreír como idiota al sentirla sobre su frente, Jimin pidió que se quedara así, mientras bajaba por comida para él.

Le dio de comer en la boca por petición de Jungkook, bajó a lavar los platos, subió de nuevo y siguió cambiando el agua de su frente un par de veces más, buscó pastillas en el botiquín que había usado cuando lo curó del labio y, cuando encontró la indicada volvió a subir y bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua, eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando sintió que por fin la fiebre de Jungkook había bajado por completo, se iba a levantar de la cama para poder limpiar e ir a dormir a su habitación pero la mano de Jungkook al rededor de su muñeca lo detuvo.

—No te vayas...

—Tengo que limpiar...

—Mañana... por favor quédate conmigo.

—Jungkook.

—Te necesito Jimin... —el peli rosa se mordió el labio.

—Sólo un rato, Jungkook. No más —el castaño sonrió sin muchas fuerzas, se hizo a un lado en la cama haciéndole espacio a Jimin para que se acostara a su lado, el peli rosa soltó un bufido y se acostó a su lado dejando un espacio considerable entre los dos.

Su muñeca seguia siendo sostenida por el castaño, cerró sus ojos para descansar aunque fueran unos minutos antes de tener que irse al cuarto de al lado, sintió cómo Jungkook lo tapaba con la cobija y volvía a acomodarse de nuevo a su lado, sólo que esta vez un poco más cerca del peli rosa.

La cama se sentía tan cómoda y la almohada tan suave que Jimin comenzaba a quedarse dormido, se relajó por completo. Jungkook no dejó de ver cómo el rostro del peli rosa iba relajándose poco a poco, sus moretones en su mejilla ya casi ni se distinguía al igual que la herida en su labio, acercó su mano a la mejilla de Jimin y la acarició levemente, el peli rosa no se movió, el castaño sonrió y deslizó su pulgar por el contorno de los labios del Jimin, volvió a acariciar su mejilla y luego su cabello, sonrió, Jimin le gustaba, y mucho, ahora estaba completamente seguro de eso.

—Te quiero, Jimin. 

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar profundamente dormido al lado de Jimin, mientras que éste se repetía una y otra vez que sólo estaba alucinando, que era imaginación suya, producto del cansancio. No había sido real la caricia que había sentido, y a parte Jungkook nunca le diría eso ¿verdad? porque él le desagradaba... ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?


	17. 17

—Jungkook.

—¿Mñn?

—El desayuno ya está listo. Mi hermano va a cuidar de Sua mientras vamos a la Universidad... ¿Si vas a ir? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor... Gracias por cuidar de mí —sonrió cansado. Jimin se hincó de hombros.

—Tampoco es como si te fuera a dejar morir... —le sonrió desde la puerta.

—Tu ropa...

—Ah. HyungSik está abajo jugando con Sua, me ha traído un cambio de ropa —sonrió—. No tardes en arreglarte, se va a hacer tarde.

—Jimin.

—¿Mmm? 

—Ven aquí un momento —golpeó un poco su colchón para que el peli rosa tomara asiento a su lado. 

—¿Te sigues sintiendo mal? —preguntó Jimin acercándose a Jeon con la mirada preocupada.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que —bajó la mirada al sentir a Jimin sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —deslizó su mano bajo el cabello de la frente de Jungkook para cerciorarse de que no tuviera de nuevo temperatura.

—Tengo unas inmensas ganas de darte un beso —el peli rosa quedó petrificado ante esas palabras, el castaño lo miraba con sus enormes ojos cafés y tan seguro de sí mismo que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Jungkook había juntado sus labios con los de él. 

—N-no... Jungkook, para —dijo Jimin colocando sus manos en el pecho del castaño logrando que se separará de él sólo un poco.

—¿Qué...

—No sigas con esto —susurró Jimin sobre los labios de Jungkook con lágrimas en sus ojos y con un nudo en la garganta.

Se puso de pie y corrió fuera de ahí, Jungkook escuchó otra voz en la planta baja y luego la puerta de la entrada cerrándose con fuerza.

🍃

—Jungkook~ 

—¿Jungyeon? —preguntó el castaño confundido, nunca había hablado con una de las mejores amigas de Tzuyu... Bueno, en realidad no hablaba con ninguna chica, sólo con sus compañeros de campo.

La chica hizo a Jungkook un poco hacia atrás y así hacer espacio para poder sentarse en las piernas del castaño.

—Kookie, estaba pensando...

—¿Ah si? —dijo el castaño rodando los ojos, varios chicos rieron ante el sarcasmo de Jungkook pero fueron callados cuando la chica les miró con el ceño fruncido, antes de volver su atención a Jungkook y empezar a deslizar su dedo por el pecho de éste, quien de inmediato tomó su muñeca y la alejó de él. 

—Suponiendo que estás en abstinencia después de lo de Tzuyu y eso ya tiene bastante tiempo... —se escucharon un par de risas en la mesa—. ¿No te gustaría que nos viéramos este fin de semana? Podríamos ir a una plaza y de ahí podríamos pasar a mi casa... o a la tuya...

—¿Por qué tan de repente? —preguntó Jungkook desinteresado.

—Bueno, desde hace mucho que quería invitarte —la chica hizo un puchero—. Pero hasta ahora mis padres han salido de viaje y estaré sola este fin de semana, creí que sería divertido que te unieras a mí...

—Ahh...

—¿Entonces si vendrás? —dijo susurrandole en el oído de manera coqueta.

—Me encantaría... —respondió el castaño con un tono de completo sarcasmo que fue muy obvio para muchos chicos en la misma mesa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ilusionada y con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí —contestó Jungkook mirándola está vez a los ojos—. Si fuera alguien más y sin control de sí mismo aceptaría ir a acostarme contigo de inmediato —sonrió—. Pero lastimosamente para ti, no lo soy —la quitó de sus piernas e hizo que se pusiera de pie—. Y no, no estoy en abstinencia, sólo que ninguna de ustedes me atrae ni lo hará dentro de días, semanas o meses y dudo que en unos años...

—¿Por qué dices todo esto? —preguntó ella algo enojada.

—Simple —Jungkook le dedicó una tierna mirada y de reojo trató de buscar al peli rosa pero al encontrarse con él y sus ojos, lo único que vio en ellos fue tristeza pura—. He encontrado a alguien que de verdad me gusta.

Todos a su al rededor lo miraron con la boca abierta, algunos dejando caer el bocado de sus bocas.

—Eso no puede ser cierto —susurró la rubia con un tono molesto—. Tú eres Jeon Jungkook, tu no... ¡No sientes nada por nadie!

—Corrección... —dijo el castaño colocando un dedo sobre los labios de la chica, Jimin se levantó de su asiento, ya no quería seguir viendo cómo Jungkook y esa chica coqueteaban en sus narices—. Sentía, eso ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado y mi forma de pensar las cosas también, así que tendré que rechazar tu oferta y la de tus demás amigas que no han dejado de mirarnos.

—Pero... —Jungkook dejó de escucharla pues vio como Jimin caminaba de prisa hacia la salida de la cafetería.

—Tengo que irme —el castaño pasó a su lado sin dejarla continuar con su discurso.

—¡Eres un idiota! —escuchó detrás de él, sólo levantó la mano e hizo como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella.

—Eres un idiota.

—Otro... —el peli rojo, también conocido por ser el mejor amigo súper inseparable del peli rosa, hizo que se detuviera justo antes de salir de la cafetería.

Jungkook miró detrás de Taehyung sin despegar la vista de la espalda de Jimin, que no dejaba de correr por el vacío pasillo de la Universidad.

—¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad? —preguntó Kim con el ceño fruncido, pues Jeon no dejaba de trotar en su lugar.

—Eres el tercero el día de hoy que me lo dice.

—¿Y lo aceptas?

—Ya me he acostumbrado —ésta vez miró al peli rojo.

—Sólo te pido que me respondas una cosa, Jungkook.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gusta o no Jimin? 

—Si no te hubieras puesto frente a mí, justo ahora estaría corriendo detrás de él. 

—¿Y por qué estabas con Momo? —Tae se cruzó de brazos.

—Cosas de ella, créeme, no estoy interesado en lo más mínimo en las atenciones que está dispuesta a brindar, creo que ya no tiro para ese bando.

—Pues dícelo a Jim... ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

—Sé que lo escuchaste bien y se lo diría si me dejaras.

—... dejarte hacer ¿qué?

—Ir detrás del chico del que me gusta. 

—Gus... ¿Gusta? —Jungkook asintió, tomó de los hombros a Taehyung y cambió de lugar con él, le sonrió, dio un giro de de 90º grados y echó a correr por donde Jimin hacía a penas unos segundos, el pelirrojo miró con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios a Jungkook.

—¡Jimin detente! —gritó Jungkook al verlo correr a lo lejos.

—¡Deja de seguirme! 

—¡Déjame explicarte que ha sucedido!

—¡No te quiero escuchar! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti ni de tus novias! ¡Quiero estar solo! ¡No me molestes, Jeon!

Jungkook corrió más rápido hasta alcanzarlo, lo sujetó del brazo y jaló de él hasta entrar a uno de los baños, sin darse cuenta si era o no el de los hombres.

—¡Escúchame! —pidió Jungkook mientras arrinconaba al peli rosa entre la pared y la puerta del baño.

—¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No quiero más mentiras! ¡Ya no! Ya no... —bajó la voz tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Jimin...

—Déjame. Ya no quiero que me confundas más, Jungkook. Por favor déjame olvidarte.

—Jimin.

—Entiéndeme... ya no quiero que me hagas sufrir, tus palabras me hicieron mucho daño. Lo que siento por ti nunca debió pasar, nunca debí de haber aceptado ser el niñero de Sua y nunca, yo nunca...

—Jimin...

—Uh... no lo digo por Sua, pero...

—¡Jimin! 

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que te voy a decir es un poco difícil para mí.

—¿Difícil? ¿Qué es difícil?

—No lo entiendes.

—¿No entiendo, qué?

—No entiendes cómo me siento yo —el peli rosa bufó.

—¡Entonces explícamelo! Sólo estás jugando con mis sentimientos, me besas, y me insultas, me sonríes y al siguiente día es como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, dijiste que ni siquiera soy tu amigo, soy EL NIÑERO DE TU HERMANO. O por lo menos eso fue lo que les dijiste a tus supuestos amigos. ¿Cómo planeas que te entienda sino me dices a qué demonios estás jugando? Porque no soy un juguete.

—Yo no estoy jugando ningún juego.

—Ya... Y yo como alpiste —Jungkook enarcó una ceja—. Estoy siendo irónico, Jungkook. ¿Sabes lo que es el sarcasmo?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Me tengo que ir, si es lo único que querías dec...

—¡No!

—¡¿No qué?!

—Yo sólo quiero que me entiendas un poco —lo miró a los ojos—. Tengo miedo, Jimin, porque ahora sé que te quiero y me duele el no estar cerca de ti. Siento mucho que por mi culpa casi hayas muerto congelado, que Taecyeon te haya hecho eso junto con los demás y el que puedas darle a Jackson la oportunidad que yo he desperdiciado contigo por lo que les había dicho a pesar de ser una mentir... —Jimin posó su mano sobre los labios de Jungkook sin dejar que pronunciará una palabra más.

—Me... ¿me quieres? —jamás, jamás Jungkook había visto los ojos del peli rosa brillar justo como en ese momento.

El castaño tomó la mano de Jimin y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Le sonrió.

—Te quiero... —susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas sin dejar de ver a Jimin a los ojos.

—Pero tu dijiste...

—Sé que he dicho muchas cosas que te han lastimado mucho. No quiero hacer nada más que te haga daño, he sido un idiota, el más idiota que te puedas imaginar, pero me he dado cuenta de una cosa Minie —Jimin se estremeció. 

—¿De qué cosa te has dado cuenta?

—Que no puedo estar lejos de ti, no se que me has hecho, pero por ti haría lo que sea, lo digo de verdad, ya no me importa lo que piensen de mí, no sabía ni siquiera que me importara tanto. Quiero estar contigo, quiero tenerte a mi lado, me gusta tu compañía... me gustas tú.

—¿Cómo sé que no estas mintiendo? 

—Porque no lo hago —juntó su frente con la de Jimin—. Pero si aún desconfías de mí, te pido que me des una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que me importas y lo mucho que quiero estar contigo.

—Jungkook...

—Dame una semana, si durante ese tiempo no logro que me creas... entonces no te molestaré más.

¿Pero qué dices? Tu ya tienes mi corazón ganado...

—Sólo una semana, Jeon. Ni una más —el castaño asintió, le iba a dar un beso pero éste movió la cabeza haciendo que los labios del castaño se estrelláran en su mejilla—. No puedo dejar que me des un beso hasta estar seguro de que lo que me estás diciendo es verdadero.

—Pero...

—Tendrás que ganártelo, Jeon —ambos se miraron a los ojos con un pequeño brillo en ellos.

—Te quiero, Park Jimin —el nombrado sólo sonrió y dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del castaño antes de salir rumbo a su siguiente clase.

Jungkook sonrió como tonto y salió del baño, tratando de acomodar cada una de las ideas que a le veían a la mente para hacer que Jimin confiara de nuevo en él y en lo que sentía.

■~Sábado y domingo~■

—¡Sua! —llamó Jungkook a su hermano tras llegar del entrenamiento—. ¡SUA!

—¡Ungu~! —imitó el pequeño.

—Sua, necesito de tu ayuda —dijo el castaño sentándose en el suelo al lado de su hermano.

—¿De mi alula? —preguntó alzando ambas cejas mirando a su hermano con los mismos ojos brillantes, Jungkook asintió—. ¿En qué te peye ayulal éte héloe? —se señaló a si mismo, Jungkook sonrió.

—Necesito que me ayudes a hacer las flores de papel que te enseñaron a hacer en la escuela —Sua frunció el ceño.

—¿Pala qué queles sabel eso Ungu?

—Es un regalo para Jimin —sólo de escuchar el nombre del peli rosa Sua corrió escaleras arriba por las hojas de colores más bonitas y el cuaderno de origami que utilizaban en donde venían las instrucciones de cómo hacer las flores.

—¿Poqué va a dal Ungu floles de papel a Iminie? No e' má fácil complal un lamo tomo appa a omma? —preguntó Sua a Jungkook, quien llevaba poco más de dos horas y sólo llevaba cuatro flores.

—Es un regalo especial —le sonrió—. Quiero que se de cuenta de cuanto tiempo he estado invirtiendo en esto. Quiero que se de cuenta que no ha sido un regalo fácil y al que he dedicado mucho tiempo, tánto como estoy dispuesto a dedicárselo a él. 

—Ungu...

—¿Mmm? 

—Eles má culsi que appa... —ambos hermanos rieron, pues Sua tenía razón, estaba siendo más cursi que su padre.

🌹~Lunes~🌹

—¡Jimin! 

—Mande~ 

—¿Vas a hacer algo ahorita mismo? —preguntó Taehyung, recargándose en el casillero de al lado de Jimin, mientras éste buscaba la llave de su candado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó después de escuchar el "click" de su candado al abrir.

—Tengo ganas de ir por una malteada de fresa de la cafetería que está por tu casa, ¿vamos? —preguntó con ojos de cachorrito.

—Sabes que sí, esas malteadas son la gloria a parte del café —quitó el candado mientras veía la mueca de asco de su mejor amigo.

—Oye —el peli rojo llamó a Jimin antes de que abriera su casillero.

—¿Qué? 

—¿Sabes por qué Jungkook no te ha quitado los ojos de encima? No es por nada, pero parece un acosador y ni siquiera se preocupa en disimularlo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Jimin volteando a ver a Tae, quien hizo una seña con la cabeza para que volteara hacia el otro lado.

Jungkook estaba recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados un poco lejos de ellos, no dejaba de mirar a Jimin como si estuviera esperando algo, el peli rosa frunció el ceño y regresó su atención a Tae.

—El viernes dijo que le diera está semana para "conquistarme" y míralo ahora, ya es la hora de salida y sólo se me ha quedado mirando, ni un hola ni nada por el estilo, si me quiere como dice, tiene que venir a buscarme él a mí, no yo a él y...

Se quedó callado cuando abrió la puerta de su casillero.

—¿Y? —preguntó el pelirrojo volteando a ver a Jimin después de la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Jungkook.

—...

—¿Jimin? —volvió a preguntar pero su mejor amigo no apartaba sus ojos de dentro su casillero.

Tae se asomó para saber qué tanto veía como para no prestarle atención y fue ahí cuando lo entendió todo. Ambos chicos voltearon hacia Jungkook quien les sonrió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y sin ir a explicar el cómo ni el por qué, salió trotando rumbo a su entrenamiento.

—Son muy lindas —dijo por fin el pelirrojo.

—Tae

—¿Qué? 

—Están hechas a mano... —Taehyung frunció el ceño—. Las flores son de papel.

—¿De verdad? —Jimin asintió—. Wow, ¿cuántas son?

—No lo sé. Tae...

—Mmm...

—Me encantan...

—¿Las flores o Jungkook? —Jimin se sonrojó.

♤~Martes~♤

JK: Hey! Taehyung!

Taehyung: Uh... ¿Te conozco?

JK: Sí. Soy Jungkook.

Taehyung: Hay muchos Jungkook en Corea. ¿Quién de todos ellos?

JK: ¿De verdad me estás preguntando esto?

Taehyung: En esta vida hay que estar seguros de todo.

JK: Jeon Jungkook. El próximo a ser el novio de tu mejor amigo, Park Jimin. ¿Ya?

Taehyung: Ajá. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

JK: Porque ese es mi verdadero nombre.

Taehyung: No a eso. A qué vas a ser el novio de MI Jimin.

JK: Es la verdad.

Taehyung: No cantes victoria, campeón. Pero bueno... ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí? 

JK: ¿Quién es el super héroe favorito de Jimin?

Taehyung: Hulk J

JK: Genial. Gracias.

Taehyung: ¿Por qué? 

No recibió ningún otro mensaje.

—¡Taehyung!

—¿Jimin? Son las... doce de la noche, casi la una, ¿qué pasa?

—Jungkook...

—¿Qué tiene Jungkook? 

—¡Demonios Taehyung!, ¡me ha regalado un dibujo de Hulk!

—¡Que maravilla! ... ¿Y qué tiene de emocionante?

—Tae

¿Estás llorando?

—Es que, si tan sólo pudieras verlo...

—Espera, ¿te lo acaba de dar? ¿Jungkook está ahí contigo?

—Sí y no. Tocó a la puerta, me lo dio, sonrió y se marchó.

—Y, te encanta.

—El dibujo también. Tae, es de un metro y a lápiz, lo ha hecho él mismo, tiene su firma y cuando me lo dio su mano estaba aún con residuos del lápiz.

—Ya cásense.

—Tonto, nos vemos mañana, descansa.

—Sueña con Jungkook. 

—Calla

♢~Miércoles~♢

—¿Jimin? —preguntó un chico alto y delgado.

—¿Si? —Jimin entre cerró sus ojos, pues estaba seguro que no conocía a aquél chico de cabello negro—. ¿Necesitas algo? Bueno, más bien ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Me han dado algo para ti.

—¿Para mi? —se señaló a si mismo, el chico asintió y sacó un par de tarjetas del bolso de su chaqueta—... ¿de quién? 

—Es... ¿secreto? o algo así, me dijo que sabrás perfectamente de quién se trata.

"CONSUMES MIS PENSAMIENTOS"

"¿A quién engaño? Por más que corra en los entrenamientos siempre quiero llegar a ti".

"Todos los días voy con la mejor disposición del mundo para ver si el universo me premia y permite volver a estar a tu lado".

"Ven, voy a hacerte lo que nadie nunca te hizo, quererte y valorarte hasta que tus miedos desaparezcan."

"Iminie!! Te quelo!!! ♡♡atte: Sua"

Jimin volteó hacia donde Jungkook se encontraba almorzando, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su corazón latía rápidamente, tanto que sentía como si fuera a salirse de su pecho. 

Sus ojos de encontraron con los del castaño y ambos sonrieron, justo antes de que Jimin regresara su atención a la comida vio los labios del castaño moverse y pronunciar sin ningún sonido un "Te quiero", al cual estuvo a punto de responder de no ser porque Jungkook apartó su mirada de él sonrojado, Jimin sonrió.

♧~Jueves~♧

Jimin no recibió nada más que una hermosa sonrisa, un saludo al inicio de las clases y una despedida a la hora de irse, todas rápidas y nada más, y sí, se podría decir que el peli rosa empezaba a extrañar el estar cerca de Jungkook. Quería que le hablara, escuchar sus chistes, el cómo le había ido en sus entrenamientos, si se había mojado por la lluvia de ayer, si se estaba cuidando bien, quería saber todo de Jungkook, o por lo menos estar sentado a su lado sin decir nada, estando ambos en silencio y tal vez, sólo tal vez tomados de las manos.

☆~Viernes~☆

"Las trufas no las hice yo, bueno sólo una, la que mejor salió de las que hice je... perdona, no soy tan buen cocinero y repostero como tú. Si encuentras la trufa que he hecho descubrirás un gran tesoro. Bueno, si no lo haces a la primera te vas a tener que comer unas cuántas trufas antes de hacerlo. Espero te gusten y espero te guste la trufa que he hecho yo, ¡es especial, no lo olvides!"

—¿Me vas a dar una? —preguntó Taehyung a punto de tomar una de las diez trufas de chocolate de la caja.

—Ni loco, si agarras la que ha hecho Jungkook no te lo perdonaría ni en mil años —amenazó. 

—¿Ni porqué soy tu mejor amigo? —Jimin bufó.

—Despues de que encuentre la de Jungkook te daré una —le sonrió, Tae esperó paciente a que Jimin la encontrara, no tardó mucho, pues después de decidirse entre dos, acertó a la primera, encontrando en el centro de la trufa un pequeño trozo de papel que le hizo sonreír inmensamente al leerlo.

~Sábado~

Jimin llegó puntual a la hora en que el pedazo de papel lo había citado, la plaza tenía poca gente pero lo suficiente para no tener que preocuparse de que algo malo pudiera pasarle.

—Perdón por llegar tarde. 

Jungkook se veía perfecto, Jimin nunca lo había visto usar alguna prenda rosa y con el cabello medio ondulado, estaba cien por ciento seguro que el castaño se veía aún más atractivo de esa manera. Una gota de sudor escurrió desde su sien hasta su mentón y la limpio con el dorso de su mano, el peli rosa estaba completamente perdido observándolo.

—¿Jimin? —preguntó Jungkook al ver que Jimin no reaccionaba.

—Eh, sí lo siento... es que te ves muy bien.

—¿Te gusta? —cuestionó el castaño.

—Mucho a decir verdad.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Tú te ves muy bonito... como siempre.

—Uh... gracias —susurró con mejillas sonrosadas.

Ambos fueron juntos a un pequeño café, platicaron de varias cosas, se sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos una infinidad de veces, justo después de comer y dar una vuelta a la plaza viendo una que otra tienda Jungkook detuvo a Jimin.

—Será mejor que te vaya a dejar a casa —dijo el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero aún es muy temprano.

—Tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas, lo siento. También me gustaría quedarme un rato más contigo.

—Mañana tienes un partido, ¿no? —Jungkook asintió.

—¿Irás? —preguntó el castaño tratando de controlar su felicidad, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

—No soy muy fan de los partidos, tampoco de los gritos y las multitudes, a parte la última vez que fui... Estuviste muy distraído.

—No volverá a pasar —Jungkook le hizo la parada a un taxi, dejó que Jimin entrara primero y luego él.

—No lo sé.

—Tienes que ir —volvió a decir el castaño después de decirle la dirección de la casa de Jimin al chofer.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que vaya? —Jungkook se hincó de hombros.

—Me gustaría verte allí —susurró Jungkook. 

—Lo intentaré... Pero no te prometo nada.

En silencio llegaron a casa de Jimin, Jungkook pagó, como llevaba haciendo todo el día, sin dejar que el peli rosa pusiera ni un sólo centavo de su bolsillo. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa y hasta no ver que Jimin pusiera un pie dentro, no lo dejó.

—Tengo que irme —dijo en voz baja Jungkook. 

—Lo sé. 

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —preguntó el castaño.

—Te dije que no prometo nada.

—Está bien, nos vemos después, entonces —hizo una reverencia, retrocedió unos pasos y dio media vuelta.

—Jungkook... —llamó Jimin, a penas y se dio la vuelta para mirar al peli rosa, éste dejó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios—. Nos vemos —dijo con las mejillas súper rojas—. Suerte mañana —y sin más entró corriendo a su casa cerrando la puerta con un fuerte azotón.

~Domingo en la mañana~

—¿Namjoon?

—¿Quién habla?

—Jungkook, el amigo de Jimin.

—¿El enojón?

—El mismo.

—¡¡¡Vaya!!! ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

—Taehyung.

—Nunca cambia... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte cerdo musculoso?

—Yah~ 

—Es con cariño...

—Necesito de tu ayuda y la de Jin.

—¿Sobre?

—Hoy tengo un juego con el equipo de la Universidad.

—¡¿Quieres que juegue con tu equipo?!

—Me encantaría. Pero hoy no es el día... lo siento.

—Oh... ¿entonces?

—Necesito de su ayuda para una sorpresa.

—¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

—Antes de decirte me tienes que decir si aceptas o no...

—¿Para quién es la sorpresa?

—Jimin. 

—¿En dónde y a qué hora te vemos?

—Cinco y media, en el campo de la Universidad.

—Ahí estaremos. 

—Gracias.

—De nada cerdo musculoso.

{°°♡°°}

Jungkook estaba evitando a Jimin desde la mañana del domingo, al igual que Namjoon y Jin, todos con el pretexto de tener cosas que hacer, aunque de Jungkook era un poco comprensible pues tenía un partido en la tarde noche.

El único que estaba con él era Taehyung pero no paraba de insistir en ir a ver a Jungkook jugar hasta que Jimin aceptó con trampas del peli rojo.

—¿Lograste convencerlo?

—Te dije que lo haría ¿no?

—¿Lo has amenazado?

—... no directamente...

—Tae...

—Sólo he confiscado algo de él, le dije que no se lo devolvería si no iba conmigo.

—¿Qué le has quitado?

—Un llavero de conejo que le regaló su hermano hace unos días, no sé porque lo lleva a todos lados con él. 

—Mmm... 

—Pero bueno, vamos a ir y eso es lo que importa ¿no? 

—Se lo tienes que devolver cuando ya estén allá.

—¿Por...

—Por favor.

—Osh... está bien... nos vemos al rato.

—Tae...

—¿Mmm? 

—Cuando lleguen pasen antes a los vestidores...

—¡¿Quieres que ChimChim te vea en cueros?!

—¡YAH! ¡No es eso!

—Jajajajaja, ya, no te encabrites conmigo, era una broma... —el castaño bufó.

—Gracias.

—De nada, aunque no estaría mal una sorpresa así para Jimin. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en trabajar como striper? Eres un deportista, creo que tendrías buen cuerpo. ¡Ah! y a Jimin le encantaba disfrazarse de pequeño, deberías de aprovechar el que le gusten los disfraces y tal vez vestirte de policía... o ¿medico? cualquiera te quedaría bien, yo creo...

—Adiós.

Taehyung soltó una carcajada mientras se tiraba de espaldas en la cama de Jimin. Le gustaba molestarlos y si todo resultaba como lo planeado ese día, los molestaría aún más, al fin y al cabo, conocía a Jimin a la perfección.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Jimin saliendo del baño.

—Nada...

—¿Estabas hablando con alguien? Te escuché y creí que te habían marcado o algo así.

—Estaba viendo videos, a lo mejor y fue eso. ¿Ya estás listo?

—¿En serio me preguntas eso? Acabo de salir del baño y sólo tengo la toalla en la cintura, ¿planeas llevarme así a ver el juego?

—En un principio no, pero no creo que a Jungkook le favorezca mucho, lo distraerás más que la última vez. ¿Por qué no le envías una foto así? Puede que ayude para relajar el estrés.

—Ajá, ¿cómo va a relajar su estrés el que me vea en toalla de baño? —Taehyung sonrió—. Tienes una mente retorcida, Taehyung. 

—Oh, vamos... Crees que se resistiría a ti, a tu cuerpo.

—Lo hace.

—¿Estás seguro? 

—...

—No me hagas pensar así de él, Taehyung. Sí, es un hombre pero no es como tú o como Namjoon. Jungkook es decente —el pelirrojo rió. Ya lo verían.

Jimin le hizo una seña para que volviera a su celular en lo que terminaba de arreglarse, se cambió y comenzó a arreglar su cabello, ese día no tenía ganas de plancharlo, sólo lo secó y dejó que se esponjara un poco. Iba a comenzar a arreglarse los ojos cuando la pantalla de su celular se encendió.

Kook💛: ¿Te veo al rato?

JM: -.- Ya te dijo Taehyung, ¿verdad?

Kook💛: 😅 Sí. Le he dicho que te regrese tu llavero.

JM: ¡TIENE QUE HACERLO! ¡Y más le vale que no me lo devuelva sucio!😤

Kook💛: Ojalá.

JM: 😭 ¿Ya estás listo para el juego?

Kook💛: Seré honesto contigo. Estoy nervioso...

JM: ¿Por qué? ¿La Universidad con la que van a jugar es buena?

Kook💛: Mmm... no, el año pasado les ganamos. 💪🏼😏

JM: Ah, es bueno saberlo. ¿Entonces por qué estas nervioso?

Kook💛: Es por otra cosa.

JM: ¿Más importante que tu juego?😮

Kook💛: ¡¡¡¡IMPORTANTÍSIMO!!!! Como no tienes idea. 😭😱

JM: Tus signos de exclamación me lo han dejado claro... 😂

Kook💛: Oh, vaya... 🤣

JM: ¿Jungkook?

Kook💛: ¿Si?

JM: Suerte en el juego...

Kook💛: La tendré ☺️

JM: ¿A sí? ¿Por qué pareces tan seguro? 🤔

Kook💛: Porque si lo dices tu entonces es verdad. Y hoy en especial tendré la mejor suerte de todas.

JM: ¿Por qué?

Kook💛: Porque también vas a ir. 😌

JM: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Kook💛: Tiene mucho que ver, porque eres como mi imán personal de buena suerte, Iminie.

JM: Jungkook, dime que leí mal y no escribiste mi nombre como si lo hubiera dicho Sua...

Kook💛: No sé a qué te refieres, estoy escribiendo normal tu nombre, Iminie. 😊

JM: Para con eso, Jungkook... 🙈

Kook💛: No-oh, Iminie, Iminie, Iminie... ♥️

JM: Eish~ Y no, no soy tu imán de buena suerte. La última vez que fui a ver un juego estabas en las nubes... No quiero que pierdan por mi culpa. 😖

Kook💛: No pasará esta vez, de todos modos. Me gustaría que no me quitaras los ojos de encima ni una sola vez.

JM: Haha, ¿Por qué? Si no aparto mi mirada de ti, entonces ¿cómo se supone que voy a disfrutar del juego?

Kook💛: Shh... sólo mírame a mí.

JM: ¿Y si necesito ir al baño?

Kook💛: Pues tendrás que esperar hasta que todo acabe...

JM: 😒

Kook💛: Jimin...

JM: ¿Qué pasa?

Kook💛: Te quiero, sólo eso me pasa.

JM: Yo también te quiero, Ungu... ♥️

Kook💛: 😱😱😱😱😱😱

JM: Te veo al rato, rómpete una pierna 💪🏼 -no de forma literal-, haha. Adiós. ♥️

Kook💛: Tienes que llamarme así en persona, ¿me entendiste? Lo necesito, necesito escucharte llamarme "Ungu". Jimin, por favor!!!!

JM: ▶︎ 🔘—————————— 00:02 

Kook💛: 😱♥️♥️asdffgfmlk♥️♥️

—Ayayayay~ ¿y esa sonrisa? —preguntó Taehyung quien miraba divertido a su mejor amigo.

—¿Eh? —volteó a verlo totalmente perdido, se asomó a ver con quién estaba platicando y sonrió.

—Te trae loco...

—Cá-cállate —lo empujó del hombro haciéndolo a un lado—. ¿De verdad tenemos que ir?

—Ya no sólo has quedado conmigo —le guiñó un ojo y señaló el celular en las manos del peli rosa—. Si no vas tal vez y pierdan el juego.

—¿Por mi culpa?

—Yo sólo digo, por lo que he visto... de la conversación está loquito por ti... imagínate cómo se sentirá si lo dejas plantado.

—... —Jimin volvió a ver su celular y sonrió—. Tienes razón...

🍃

—¡Se va a hacer tarde! ¡Jimiii~nnn! 

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! 

—¡No sé por qué se te ocurrió a la mera hora volver a ser rubio!

—¡El rosa ya estaba muy desteñido y no tenía más tinte! —Tae rodó los ojos.

—¡Ya sal~! ¡Ya te habías bañado! ¡Son dos el día de hoy!

—Sólo... un poco. ¡Listo! —salió corriendo del baño a su cuarto para tomar su chamarra y de ahí escaleras abajo para ya no hacer esperar más a su amigo.

—Te tardas... —le sonrió a Jimin.

—¿Me veo bien? —preguntó el ahora rubio un poco preocupado por si estaba bien o mal su atuendo del día.

—Te ves espectacular —puso sus dos pulgares arriba mientras lo miraba—. Ahora vámonos.

—Sip...

—¿Por qué hay tanto tráfico?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —Jimin enarcó una ceja sin comprender el comentario de Taehyung. Dos de las cinco mejores Universidades de aquí y con los mejores equipos están a punto de jugar ¿por qué no debería de haber tráfico?

—Pero Jungkook dijo que el año pasado ganaron... 

—Si, ganaron pero les costó mucho trabajo. ¿Recuerdas la vez en que Jackson llegó con la muñeca vendada y con varios moretones en sus brazos, espalda y costados? 

—Son...

—Juegan hoy contra ellos —afirmó Tae—. Ellos juegan sucio pero de manera inteligente, esperemos que vuelvan a ganar y que nadie salga lastimado.

El cuerpo de Jimin se estremeció, en aquél entonces Jackson había dicho lo mismo que Tae, sólo que con una sonrisa adolorida en su rostro, ése día había visto pasar a Jungkook con un fuerte golpe en su mejilla pero sólo eso, el peli negro había dicho que había sido gracias al castaño el haber podido ganar y por eso se había vuelto de los favoritos del coach.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Tae, aparcando cerca de la entrada a los vestidores del lugar en vez de cerca de la entrada a las gradas.

—En por qué Jungkook me ha mentido... —salieron del carro, Jimin siguió a Tae aún perdido en sus pensamientos y en la preocupación de que el castaño pudiera ser lastimado.

—...miiin~ Jimin~ 

—¿Qué? —dijo bajando de las nubes, Tae señaló a su lado y fue cuando el rubio se dio cuenta que Jungkook estaba frente a él.

—Hola —sonrió el castaño.

—Ho-hola... —sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Te has decolorado el cabello... —Jimin asintió.

—Bueno, con su permiso, me retiro y los dejo estar unos minutos —dijo Tae tratando de escabullirse de ahí.

—¿Pasa algo, Jimin? —preguntó el castaño viendo como de repente al rubio se le borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a jugar contra esos salvajes? —lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

—...

—Jungkook...

—No quería que te preocuparas, no es como si fuera a morir o algo así...

—¿Y si te lastiman? 

—No lo harán —sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Jimin. 

—¿Por qué no lo harían? Son unos salvajes, el año pasado Jackson... y el golpe en tu mejilla ¿Qué? ¿eso no es nada?

—Jimin... de verdad no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien...

—Pero...

—Te he dicho que el día de hoy tengo suerte en exceso.

—...

—Sí, aunque te pongas todo avergonzado es la verdad, estás aquí, conmigo y me estarás viendo desde las gradas, no pienso hacerte preocupar por un simple golpe, de eso se trata el futbol americano —dejó un pequeño beso en la frente de Jimin.

—Estás loco.

—Las mejores personas lo están —Jimin negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía.

—A parte de loco resultaste ser un copión ¿no, Jeon?

—¿Tal vez? 

—¡Tenemos que ir a sentarnos! —gritó Tae desde afuera.

—Tengo que irme —señaló Jimin con su pulgar hacia Tae, Jungkook sonrió.

—Te veré en el campo —el castaño le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero Jimin giró un poco su rostro haciendo que sus labios con los de Jungkook se encontraran por una milésima de segundo, pero lo hicieron.

—No permitas que te lastimen... —susurró Jimin bajando su rostro con la cara roja como un tomate.

—No lo haré, ve con Tae —acarició el cabello del rubio y lo dejó irse con su amigo.

Corrieron hasta las gradas, Jimin se sorprendió de ver a Jin y a Namjoon esperándolos ya con lugares apartados y de los del centro de las gradas, no era hasta el frente pero si se veía todo el campo y no estorbaban las porristas su vista.

🍃

"Por favor... por favor..."

¡TOUCHDOWN! 

—¡Wooooaaahhh! —gritaron todos en el lugar, Jeon Jungkook había jodidamente anotado in segundo antes de que se acabara el tiempo.

El castaño junto con sus compañeros corrieron a festejar tan maravillosa anotación, Jungkook corrió hasta detenerse frente a donde se encontraba su chico favorito, hasta que ambos se encontraron con la vista Jungkook le guiñó un ojo y Jimin con una enorme sonrisa le correspondió, Jeon hizo una pequeña reverencia y corrió de nuevo hacia el centro para esperar la patada y el fin del segundo cuarto.

14 - 8 era la puntuación gracias a Jungkook y al pateador por la ultima anotación.

El silbato sonó por todo el recinto, dando inicio al medio tiempo, el equipo de la Universidad corrió a las bancas a tomar agua, limpiarse el sudor y descansar un rato pero Jungkook corrió hasta el límite en donde terminaba el campo de juego.

Yugyeom le pasó un balón de la banca al castaño y después de atraparlo miró a Jimin quien no le había quitado la vista desde que había acabado el segundo cuarto, vio los labios de Jungkook moverse pero por el ruido de la gente gritando y hablando no pudo escuchar lo que el castaño había dicho.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Jimin a Jungkook, quien estaba preparándose para lanzar un pase.

—¡ATRÁPALO! —sin esperar, lanzó el balón en su dirección, el rubio vio el objeto justo frente a sus narices y sólo metió las manos para que el objeto volador no se estrellara en su cara. 

El balón quedó atrapado justo en el centro de sus manos.

—¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? —gritó mirando a Jungkook, el castaño tenía una gran sonrisa, Jimin frunció el ceño y formó una fina línea con sus labios— ¡¿POR QUÉ SONRÍES?! ¡CASI ME MATAS!

—¡SÓLO VE EL BALÓN! —gritaron Yugyeom, Namjoon, Jin y Taehyung al mismo tiempo, todos los que estaban al rededor de Jimin observando lo que estaba pasando en el medio tiempo empezaron a murmurar cosas que el rubio no lograba entender.

Bajó su vista al balón en sus manos y volvió a ver a Jungkook quien aún lo miraba sonriendo.

—Tsch... —le dio la vuelta al balón y justo en la parte en donde se suponía que se encontraba la costura habían letras, Jimin leyó una... dos... tres veces... su boca se abrió formando una "o" enorme, estaba seguro que si no se tranquilizaba sufriría un ataque al corazón por tantas emociones.

—¿Que dices Jimin? —¿a qué hora había llegado Jungkook a su lado?

—Esto... yo... —el rubio tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. 

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —preguntó esta vez Jungkook, sin importarle los gritos de sorpresa de las y los chicos de la Universidad que se encontraban al rededor de ellos.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Jimin, sin embargo Jungkook no dejó que siguiera su recorrido pues la limpió con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Eso es un si? —preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al igual que Namjoon, Jin y Tae, quienes esperaban igual de ansiosos la respuesta de Jimin.

—¿Jimin? —preguntó Tae al ver a su amigo en shock.

El rubio sonrió aún más y asintió sin poder decirlo en voz alta, estaba tan contento, Jungkook soltó un enorme suspiro y sonrió a lo grande.

Tomó las mejillas de Jimin entre sus manos y plantó un enorme beso en los deliciosos labios del que ahora era su novio.

Varias chicas chillaron al ver la escena y las fotos no se hicieron esperar al igual que las grabaciones, pero ninguno de los personajes principales detuvieron el beso para tratar de negar o decir que no era verdad, y más por Jungkook que por Jimin, pero en ese momento el castaño era feliz de volver a poder besar los dulces labios de su mochi.

Se separaron al sentir la falta de aire y Jungkook recargo su frente con la del rubio, ambos mirándose a los ojos y con sus respiraciones chocando entre ellas, todo hubiera seguido siendo perfecto de no ser por la escandalosa voz del entrenador llamando a Jungkook para que moviera su trasero de vuelta al campo.

El castaño le dio un último y pequeño beso al rubio y salió disparado al campo, no sin antes regresar su mirada y mandar un beso al aire, al cual Jimin gustoso atrapó como lo había hecho con el balón, sólo que ésta vez lo colocó en sus labios.


	18. 18

NOTICIAS DEL DÍA 

😁 El equipo de futbol americano ha salido victorioso ante el enfrentamiento contra la salvaje Universidad de Daegu, y que mejor noticia el saber que este año han sido menos los accidentados durante este enfrentamiento. ¡Felicitemos a todos los chicos que dieron su mayor esfuerzo!

😯 Desafortunadamente, mientras unos ganan otros pierden. El equipo de fútbol fue brutalmente masacrado. 5-2 fue el resultado final del juego, no es por ser mala persona, pero si su jugador estrella no se hubiera torcido el tobillo... ¿Con cuántos goles más hubiéramos terminado? ¡Suerte para la próxima equipo, a entrenar más! ¡Otro año sin semifinales!

😲 Una gran GRAN GRAAAN e inesperada noticia... Esperemos que la mayoría de ustedes estén sentados o por lo menos en un lugar cómodo para poder aterrizar sin lastimarse....   
El corredor estrella, quien anotó los últimos Touchdowns de cada cuarto, si señoras y señores, niños y niñas, el increíble, sexy, inteligente y guapo Jeon Jungkook ha salido del closet... Sí, como lo han leído o escuchado y vaya que lo hizo de una manera memorable y no fue nada menos que con el lindísimo Park Jimin. Sí, lo han vuelto a leer bien, yo tampoco lo creía pero lastimosamente lo vi en persona, es una de las propuestas más lindas que he visto en toda mi vida (la única 😧) y créanme que Jimin se ha llevado el mejor premio de la noche, ojalá y todas las chicas y chicos enamorados de este par no se estén muriendo por la noticia ㅋㅋㅋ Esperemos que duren mucho tiempo ¿o no?

Eso fue todo por el momento sigan al pendiente de nuestras bellísimas noticias, que tengan buen día.

Todos y todas las que ya habían leído el cartel de la entrada principal, llena de eventos que sucedían durante toda la semana y los fines de semana y que ya era una costumbre de la Universidad hacer para todos los alumnos, estaban tal y como lo había dicho quien escribió el anuncio, en el suelo arrodillados, murmurando a cerca de Jungkook y Jimin, algunas chicas llorando porque el castaño había salido del clóset y había comenzado una relación no con cualquier chico, si no con Park Jimin...

🍃 30 minutos antes de llegar a la universidad🍃

—¿Ya te has levantado?

—Sabes que siempre me levanto temprano para ir a correr, Jeon.

—Cierto... Deberíamos de volver a correr juntos ¿no crees?

—Sería grandioso.

—¿A partir de mañana?

—Mañana estará perfecto.

—¿En el parque de siempre?

—Sí. Por cierto, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada tan temprano?

—Oh... Verás... 

—¿Si?

—Era para decirte Buenos días, Minie.

—Buenos días, Guk.

—...

—...

—También te iba a preguntar algo.

—¿Y qué es ese algo?

—¿Quieres que pase por ti para ir juntos a la Universidad?

–¿En serio?

—En serio. 

—Sí, me encantaría. Deja llamo a Tae y le digo que hoy no voy a ir con él. 

—Me parece bien, ¿te veo en quince?

—Sí, está perfecto, hasta entonces.

—Hasta entonces... Jimin.

—¿Mmm?

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero a ti, Jungkook. 

—Bye. 

—Bye.

🍃

Jungkook y Jimin fueron rodeados a penas y vieron el carro del castaño entrar al estacionamiento, todos y todas se aventaron para llegar hasta él, pensando en que Jungkook estaría solo, pues como los vidrios eran polarizados no se podía ver nada a través de ellos en el interior.

—Parece que las noticias corren rápido ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Jungkook sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—¿Qué esperabas? Lo has hecho en medio de un juego importante, rodeado de chicos y chicas de nuestra Universidad y de la universidad contraria, a parte... —bufó—, siempre es así, nunca se cansan de hablar de la vida privada de los demás... —Jungkook seguía serio mirando hacia afuera, Jimin tragó saliva—. ¿Te molesta? —cuestionó el rubio sin apartar sus ojos de los de su novio.

—No. ¿Por qué debería? —volteó a verlo y le sonrió mostrando esos enormes dientes de conejo que tanto le gustaban a Jimin—, después de todo fui yo el que se declaró en pleno medio tiempo al chico que me gusta —el rubio sonrió con las mejillas coloradas—. Será mejor salir de una vez o se nos hará tarde para entrar a clases.

—¿Qué pasará con los comentarios de... —Jungkook colocó su mano sobre los labios de Jimin haciéndolo guardar silencio.

—Es mi decisión, punto y, a parte no es como si me interesara mucho la opinión sobre los demás ahora —se hincó de hombros, apartó su mano y sonrió—, vamos.

Jungkook quitó el seguro de la puerta y antes de salir le pidió a Jimin que esperara sólo unos segundos después de que él lo hiciera.

El castaño salió del carro y lo primero que Jimin escuchó fueron cosas como: 

"¿Es cierto lo que publicaron, Jungkook?"

"¿Eres gay Jungkook?"

"¡Jungkook-ah!" *Imagínense a las chicas con gritos de la llorona ¿listo? Bien, perfecto justo así se escuchaban ellas*

"¡Dinos que no es verdad, oppa!" 

Jimin vio la cara de disgusto del castaño al escuchar esa palabra mientras pasaba por delante del carro. Jungkook sin responder a nadie siguió su camino hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió dejando ver ante todas las presentes a Jimin sentado en el asiento, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, Jimin salió del carro y se aferró con una mano de la chaqueta del castaño, las chicas de repente se le hacían escalofriantes. 

Jungkook tomó la mano de Jimin y después de cerrar la puerta y colocar el seguro del carro empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio principal de la Universidad, dejando atrás a un montón de chicas en estado de shock. Lo mismo pasó cuando empezaron a recorrer los pasillos en busca del casillero del rubio, Jungkook seguían su camino como si nada, pero al contrario, Jimin iba muy al pendiente de lo que todos "susurraban" en voz media para que tanto el castaño como él los pudieran escuchar.

Preguntaban si era mentira o sólo un juego por parte de los del equipo de americano, Jimin comenzaba a sentirse un poco inseguro por todo lo aquello pero aún así siguió aferrado a Jungkook como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

Al detenerse frente el casillero de Jimin, Jungkook se preguntó si a caso el suelo debajo de ellos era Brad Pitt porque Jimin tenía los ojos casi casi pegados a el. Volteó a su al rededor y por fin cayó en la cuenta que estaban siendo observados por todos mientras murmuraban quién sabe que cosas. Sintió una punzada en el pecho y de inmediato llevó su mano derecha hasta la barbilla del rubio haciendo que levantara la cara, Jimin lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, sin apartarse, el castaño logró darle un pequeño beso a los suaves y carnositos labios de su novio, todos los que estaban en el pasillo observando se quedaron completamente callados.

—¿Qué pasa? Casi nunca estás tan callado —dijo Jungkook acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas de Jimin. 

—Na-nada. Es sólo que... —intentó bajar la mirada pero el más alto lo detuvo antes de que lo lograra.

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Las personas empiezan a decir muchas cosas, Jungkook.

—Oh. Sí, lo he notado... a penas —rió logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al rubio—, pero lo he notado —dejó un pequeño beso en su frente.

—Kook... —llamó Jimin mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Si?

—¿Y si siguen diciendo más cosas sobre nosotros? ¿Sobre lo nuestro? —Jimin en verdad parecía preocupado, pero lo cierto era que no preocupado por su persona sino que por el atractivo castaño frente a él, pues ya había dicho cosas hirientes cuando lo encontró en el baño con aquellos chicos y la verdad no quería que se volviera a repetir lo mismo.

—Yo estoy completamente seguro de que no quiero saber lo que ellos piensan de nosotros, Jimin —levantó la cabeza del rubio que la había vuelto a bajar tras no recibir una contestación inmediata de Jungkook—. Eso fue lo que pensé y sigo pensando justo ahora. Y creo que he llegado a una sola conclusión —el más bajo alzó la mirada, Jungkook le sonrió—. Me importa más estar a tu lado —acarició la mejilla de Jimin—, no quiero depender de rumores ni escucharlos, con estar contigo es más que suficiente ¿no lo crees? 

—¿De verdad no te importa escuchar todo lo que dicen? 

—¿Tu crees en lo que ellos murmuran? —Jimin negó rápidamente—, entonces no le veo el porque preocuparse ¿no?

—Per... —el castaño colocó un dedo sobre los labios del rubio para que no siguiera.

—Shh... yo sé lo que quiero ¿vale? Y estoy seguro en este preciso momento que quiero estar contigo, sólo contigo —la sonrisa de Jungkook hizo que el corazón de Jimin se pudiera tranquilizar.

—¿De verdad? —los ojos del rubio brillaron como estrellas en el cielo nocturno. 

—Si las flores de papel y todo lo que he hecho aún no son prueba suficiente entonces dime... ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? Haré lo que me pidas —preguntó chocando su frente con la de Jimin, desde hace rato que habían dejado de estar en el mismo mundo que los demás y ahora sólo se encontraban en su pequeña burbuja.

—No lo sé... —respondió Jimin sonrojado.

—¿Tengo que empezar a hacer demostraciones en público? —miró a Jimin a los ojos.

—No, no es necesario que hagas eso Jungkook. Sé que es difícil para ti, a penas empezamos a estar juntos, no te obligues a hacer algo que no... —tomó la pequeña mano de Jimin y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. 

—Pero si me encanta tomarte de la mano —Jimin estaba seguro que si él fuese una caricatura en ese preciso momento su cara hubiera estallado como una bomba. 

—¡Este par de enamorados es mi pareja era favorita del día! ¿No lo creen? —pop! la burbuja había explotado.

Tae los miraba con su enorme y cuadrada sonrisa que lo caracterizaba todos los días de año, Jungkook rodó los ojos divertido y se alejó un poco, sólo un poco de su novio.

—Hola, Tae~ —Jimin le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Así que por él has cambiado el asiento de copiloto de mí carro ¿no? —tenía una mano señalando al castaño mientras que la otra estaba sobre su corazón.

—No seas exagerado, es sólo por hoy... —respondió Jimin pero Jungkook lo volteó a ver haciéndose el ofendido.

—¡¿Sólo por hoy?! Jimin~ —de igual manera colocó su mano sobre su pecho.

—¡No me copies! —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—¡No me quieras robar a mi novio! —lo miró Jungkook con el entre cejo fruncido.

—¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡El mejor de los mejores! ¡Te lo voy a robar cuántas veces quiera! 

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se miraron a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, Jimin no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita llamando la atención de los dos, quienes rieron al igual que el rubio, Jungkook y Tae se saludaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida haciendo que Jimin los mirará sorprendido.

—Fui su ayuda número uno todo el tiempo, digamos que nos hicimos buenos compadres —explicó Tae guiñándole un ojo a Jimin. 

—¿Te acompaño a tu clase? —preguntó Jungkook pero el pelirrojo pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Jimin.

—Lo siento conejo, lo verás hasta el almuerzo, déjame pasar un día con Jimin antes de que lo tengas pegado a ti todo el tiempo —sin esperar quejas del castaño, jaló con él a Jimin a pesar de que éste quería regresar a su casillero para agarrar sus cosas.

Tae rodó los ojos y lo dejó ir de nuevo, Jungkook aún seguía en su lugar de brazos cruzados, Jimin abrió el casillero, sacó sus cosas rápidamente y al cerrarlo miró a Jeon, se puso de puntitas y dejó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Te veré en un rato —sonrió y se dio la media vuelta para correr hacia Tae pero la mano de Jungkook sobre su muñeca fue más rápida, haciendo que regresara a él y tras dejar un beso sobre los labios del rubio y dedicarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo dejó libre.

—Ugh. No sé si pueda aguantar tanta dulzura en el almuerzo junto a ustedes —se quejó Tae caminando al lado de Jimin directo a su primera clase.

[...]

—¿Se quieren sentar con los chicos del equipo? —preguntó Jungkook señalando hacia donde se encontraban Yugyeom, JB, Jackson y otros tres chicos.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Tae un poco demasiado emocionado.

—Claro —les sonrió, Jimin volteó a ver a Jackson quien le dedicó un leve asentimiento y siguió platicando con un chico a su lado.

Los tres caminaron hacia la mesa, Jungkook se sentó al lado de Yugyeom y Jimin a su lado, dejando a Tae hasta la esquina.

—Jimin, el es Yugyeom, mi mejor amigo.

—Hola —saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me agrada poder verlos juntos por fin. No sabes la tortura que fue el verlo decaído durante tantos días, es un tonto, lo sabes, pero de verdad te quiere, créeme. 

—Lo creo —sonrió Jimin y el castaño tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Él es JB —señaló a un chico sentado frente a Yugyeom—, Mark —el chico al lado de Jackson, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia y le sonrió tímido—. Y él es Hoseok —dijo saltándose a Jackson.

—Nunca lo había visto jugar con ustedes... —el azabache rió ante el comentario de Tae quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no soy del equipo de americano —explicó Hoseok.

—Oh, vaya ¿entonces? —preguntó Jimin. 

—Es del equipo de atletismo, su hermana es porrista del equipo de americano, nos hicimos amigos porque siempre se quedaba aburrido en la banca esperando a que el juego terminará.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Corres rápido?

—No soy muy bue...

—No es verdad, el tonto se esguinzo el tobillo hace unas semanas y no ha podido correr, es de los mejores, eso te lo aseguro —interrumpió Jungkook con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te lastimaste? —preguntó de nuevo Tae. Ambos continuaron platicando sin dejar de pronunciar una sola palabra, parecían cacatuas.

—¿Tae siempre es tan curioso? —preguntó Jungkook mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de Jimin y lo abrazaba de la cintura sin dejar de poner atención a los dos chicos.

—En muy raras ocasiones... —sonrió—. ¿Qué me dices de Hoseok? ¿Suele platicar tanto como ahora?

—Es un buen tipo, casi no hablaba mucho al principio pero ahora sí sonríe de todo, se me hace tan raro verlo platicar como si nada con alguien al que acaba de conocer.

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? —Jimin volteo a ver de reojo a Jungkook.

—Sí, pero contigo pasó tan sólo en una semana, no sé que me hiciste... —sonrió—. Pero te lo agradezco —dejó un pequeño beso en la mandíbula del rubio.

—Consigan un cuarto —interrumpió Tae sonriendo junto con Hoseok.

Jimin y Jungkook rodaron los ojos.

—Más le vale a Taehyung conseguirse un novio pronto si no quiere que lo deje amarrado en algún poste para que no esté detrás de nosotros todo el tiempo —dijo el castaño en voz baja.

—Te he oído perfectamente, Jeon Jungkook —amenazó el pelirrojo.

—Pues entonces actúa antes de que consiga una buena cadena y un poste.

—¿Cómo puedes quererlo? —le preguntó a Jimin—. Está atentando en contra mía y no le dices nada —limpió una lágrima falsa.

—Tae, no seas exagerado —sonrió Jimin. 

—Ni me has de querer, por eso se lo permites —el rubio rodó los ojos.

—Mejor habla con Hoseok, lo estás aburriendo con tanto drama —dijo Jungkook señalando a Hoseok, Jimin y Tae lo voltearon a ver.

—Para nada, es muy divertido —le sonrió Hoseok a Tae.

—Sólo ustedes dos se entienden —respondió Jungkook poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

Taehyung y Hoseok volvieron a empezar a platicar y a comer al igual que Jimin y Jungkook, el comedor de encontraba extrañamente silencioso y todo era porque la nueva pareja llamaba la atención de todos los presentes esperando a que de repente alguien saliera y gritara que todo era una broma o una cámara escondida, pero nada de eso parecía estar por suceder.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Jungkook a Jimin. 

—Es sólo que es un poco extraño sentir todas las miradas sobre nosotros —respondió el rubio metiendo un poco de lo que parecía ser puré de papas a su boca.

—Pero eras muy popular aún y cuando no me tenías a mí ¿por qué te preocupa?

—Porque antes sólo eran miradas de chicos tratando de acercarse y hablar, ahora son miradas como diciendo "aléjate de él" "No lo toques" y cosas por el estilo, es un poco... sofocante.

—Lo sé, te entiendo —depositó un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que Jimin se retorciera por el sonido del beso, ambos rieron.

—No hagas eso~ 

—¿Por qué no? —susurró en su oído.

—Se siente raro —rió—, y me están viendo feo.

—Pues que nos vean feo, ahora soy tuyo y nada más —las mejillas de Jimin se pusieron rojas como las cerezas y bajó la mirada avergonzado—. Por cierto, Minie~ —llamó Jungkook.

—¿Mmm? 

—¿Quieres acompañarme a recoger a Sua? 

—¿Recoger? —enarcó una ceja, Jungkook asintió—. ¿Ha ido a casa de tus abuelos de nuevo?

—No, ha empezado sus clases desde hace una semana, mamá me ha pedido que vaya por él.

—¿Lloró? —preguntó Jimin preocupado por el niño.

—Al principio, pero se calmó cuando mamá le dijo que podría jugar con otros niños de su edad, la verdad no sé por que hizo tanto drama al principio si cuando entró lo hizo como si fuera el rey de la escuela —ambos rieron.

—Era de esperarse.

—¿Si me acompañas? 

—Claro —sonrió—. ¿Te veo en tu carro al rato?

—¿No quieres que pase por ti a tu última clase? 

—Mi última clase son los vestidores —sonrió.

—Te espero afuera de ellos entonces.

—¿Seguro? —Jungkook asintió.

—¿O prefieres que te vea dentro? —Jimin le dio un codazo, Jungkook rió.

Terminando de comer salieron a dar una vuelta a la explanada principal, aprovechando que Tae estaba completamente distraído con Hoseok, tanto así que ni siquiera le habia dado un bocado a su comida cuando ellos salieron de la cafetería.

Dieron un par de vueltas sin decir nada, mas no había un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos, pues Jungkook iba sosteniendo la mano de Jimin a la vez en que la acariciaba. De vez en cuando se miraban sonrientes y seguían observando a los chicos que jugaban basquetbol o se encontraban haciendo alguna que otra actividad.

Al darse cuenta que habían pasado cinco minutos ya de clase ambos corrieron hacia sus diferentes salones con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Jimin al profesor de letras.

—Joven Park, me sorprende que llegue tarde a clase.

—Yo, de verdad lo siento. No me di cuenta de la hora —dijo bajando la cabeza.

—Espero que su relación no interfiera con sus actividades normales.

—No volverá a pasar, lo juro —volvió su vista al profesor y sonrió tiernamente.

—Tome asiento joven Park —Jimin asintió y corrió al lado de su mejor amigo.

—¿Me perdí de algo importante? —preguntó en voz bajita.

—¿Eh? Ah, hola Jiminie~ —le sonrió Taehyung, el rubio lo miró con ojos entre cerrados.

—¿Estás en el mismo mundo que yo?

—La verdad no. Hoseok me invitó a dar una vuelta cuando terminen las clases —Jimin se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendido.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que no puedo —los labios de Jimin formaron una fina línea.

—¿Por qué dijiste que no?

—No lo sé —rió triste mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Me puse muy nervioso —rascó su nuca—. Supongo que será para la próxima.

—No te desanimes —le sonrió Jimin—. Las cosas pasan por algo, mañana hablas con él y listo.

—Sí...

Jimin acarició el cabello del pelirrojo y pusieron atención al resto de la clase.

🍃

—¡Woooooooaaahh! ¡Iminieeee~! —Sua salió disparado al ver a Jimin al lado de Jungkook frente a la puerta de la escuela.

—¡Hola~! —cargó a Sua en sus brazos dando una vuelta con él, ambos rieron.

—Claro, a él si lo saludas y yo que soy tu hermano no ¿verdad?

—Hehehe a Ungu lo veo dialio, a Iminie no~ —dejó un beso en la mejilla del rubio y rió.

—Vamos a casa —Jungkook rodó los ojos, abrió la puerta de atrás para que Jimin pudiera meter a Sua y luego abrió la del copiloto, esperó a que Jimin entrara y cerró la puerta, caminó hasta el otro lado del coche y entró a él sin decir nada. Sua no apartaba sus ojos de Jimin ni un momento.

—¡Iminie! —llamó Sua, Jimin volteó a verlo por sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué pasa? —sonrió.

—Iminie~

—¿Si?

—¿Te gutalon la floles gue te lió Ungu? —preguntó sonriendo con las mejillas rosadas.

—Muchísimo. Son las flores más bonitas que me han regalado jamás, son lo primero que veo cuando me despierto —Jungkook sonrió sin decir nada, simplemente estaba prestando atención a la plática de ellos.

—¡Sua fé el héloe de Ungu~ Imin!

—¿A sí? ¿Por qué? Tú eres mi héroe.

—También de Ungu ahora. Sua le ensenó a Ungu tomo hacel las floles —Sua rió—. Ungu colió pilieño alula a héloe Sua y tomo todo ben héloe lo ayulé.

—Uau. ¿Tú le enseñaste? ¿De verdad? —el pequeño asintió rápidamente.

—Ungu e' un culsi, má culsi que appa~

—Pues están muy bonitas.

—Obvo son monitas, Ungu las hizo con amol ¿velá Ungu? —las mejillas del castaño estaban rojas. Detuvo el auto enfrente de casa, Jimin bajó del auto al igual que Jungkook, sólo que éste se apresuró a bajar a Sua de su asiento y colocar el seguro del auto.

—Ve a cambiarte el uniforme en lo que Jimin y yo preparamos la comida —fue lo único que respondió Jungkook antes de terminar de abrir la puerta de la casa. 

Sua sólo rió y salió corriendo escaleras arriba dejando a los dos en la puerta. En silencio caminaron hasta la cocina, Jimin lavó sus manos en el fregadero y volteó a ver a Jungkook que estaba con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador.

—Así que... ¿Le has pedido ayuda a un pequeño para hacer flores de papel? —preguntó el rubio que yacía recargado en mueble de la alacena, Jungkook asomó su rostro por encima de la puerta del refrigerador, Jimin le sonrió.

—Pero te han gustado... Eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?

—Me han encantado ¿Debería de agradecerle también a Sua? —Kook cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se hincó de hombros.

—Fue mi maestro, si quieres puedes hacerlo —sonrió.

Jimin caminó hasta quedar frente a Jungkook y lo abrazó de la cintura pegando su frente al pecho del castaño, quien de igual manera le correspondió el abrazo recargando su mentón en la cabeza del rubio.

—Jungkook... —llamó Jimin.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Puedo llamarte Kook o Kookie? —preguntó mientras acomodaba su cabeza quedando su oído en el pecho de Jungkook para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Porqué quieres llamarme así? ¿Podrías decirme también Ungu? —cuestionó el castaño enternecido con la actitud de Jimin. 

—No lo sé. No es que no me guste llamarte Ungu, pero sería raro llamarte así frente a tus padres o tu hermano, a parte tu me has llamado "Minie y Jiminie..." ¿Por qué yo no Kook, Jungkookie o Kookie? En otro momento y si quieres cuando estemos solos te llamaré Ungu, pero necesito otros más.

—¿De verdad quieres llamarme de todas esas formas? —Jimin lo volteó a ver.

—Como no tienes idea —sonrió haciendo que sus ojos desaparecieran en dos finas líneas.

¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?". Pensó el castaño mirando al chico envuelto en sus brazos.

—Pero sólo será entre nosotros ¿te parece? —dejó un beso en la frente de Jimin y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me parece bien Kookie~ —Jungkook sonrió enormemente con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Te quiero, Minie~ 

—Yo también te quiero... Ungu —Jungkook se separó de Jimin con los ojos abiertos pareciendo un poco sorprendido—. Estamos solos en este momento —sonrió travieso mirando a Jungkook.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

—¿Vas a usar todos los apodos que tienes preparados para mí el mismo día? —cuestionó enarcando y a ceja.

—No lo sé. Puede ser que así sea, Jungkookie —Jimin rió de una manera demasiado tierna para el corazón de Jungkook. 

Se quedaron mirando en silencio durante un momento que pareció ser más que eterno, Jungkook liberó su mano derecha y la deslizó con delicadeza hasta el rostro de Jimin acunando su mejilla. Jimin cerró los ojos a penas y sintió el contacto de su palma contra su piel, Jungkook acercó su rostro al de Jimin logrando rozar a penas sus labios con los de él.

—¡Uuuooohhh! ¡Sua tambén quele uno! —Jungkook y Jimin se separaron asustados por el repentino grito del pequeño.

Cada uno dio dos pasos hacia atrás y volteó a ver a Sua quien corrió hasta ponerse en medio de los dos, miró hacia arriba volteando a verlos uno por uno un par de veces.

—¡Quelo uno! ¡quelo uno! ¿Me peyen dal uno? ¡Sua quele un ppoppo de Iminie y de Ungu~!

Jungkook y Jimin lo miraron tiernamente, se pusieron de rodillas al mismo tiempo y cuando Sua menos se lo esperaba dejaron un tierno beso en las mejillas del menor. 

Sua salió corriendo hasta tirarse boca abajo en el sillón teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas. El castaño y el rubio rieron y lo acompañaron en la sala, lo más seguro sería que pidieran algo de comer a domicilio.

{°°♡°°}

Una carta, eso era lo que se encontraba dentro de su casillero, una pequeña carta de color amarillo pastel con una pequeña estampa de un conejo para sellar el sobre, Jimin sonrió mientras lo tomaba, Jungkook de verdad que era el chico más lindo y cursi que había conocido en toda su vida.

—¿Ya la leíste? —preguntó Jungkook apareciendo detrás de Jimin, abrazándolo de la cintura y dejando un pequeño beso en su sien. 

—No, justo la acabo de ver —sonrió Jimin. 

—Ábrela —sonrió Jungkook esperando con ansias ver la cara de su novio—. No es nada del otro mundo pero espero que te guste.

—Obviamente me va a gustar, me lo has dado tu —sin esperar más, con cuidado retiró la pequeña estampa de la abertura del sobre y sacó dos pequeñas hojas, una del mismo color que el sobre y otra de color blanco.

Decidió abrir primero la hoja blanca dejando ver un gran y sorprendente retrato de él mismo hecho a lápiz, volteó a ver a Jungkook quien yacía recargado en los casilleros de al lado del de Jimin para poder ver mejor su rostro.

—¿Te gusta? 

—¿De verdad lo hiciste tu? 

—Tiene mi firma ¿no? —ambos sonrieron.

—Eres impresionante —el castaño le miró tiernamente. 

Jungkook miró la carta y luego a Jimin como motivándolo a abrirla, el rubio sonrió y guardo de nuevo la hoja blanca en el sobre y la metió a su casillero. Tomó la hoja rosa pastel entre sus manos y miró de nuevo al castaño, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Deja de verme así, haces que me ponga nervioso.

—Es que es imposible, no puedo quitarte los ojos de encima —le guiñó un ojo y volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa. 

Negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en sus labios abrió la carta que tan sólo tenía una sola pregunta que ocupaba toda la hoja y una posdata hasta abajo con otra pregunta.

—¿En serio, Jungkook? —preguntó Jimin volteando a ver a su novio.

—¿Eso es un no? —preguntó con los nervisos al flor de piel al ver al rubio con la mirada seria. 

—Es un sí, obviamente —sonrió, Jungkook frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿A cuál de las dos preguntas? —Jimin rodó los ojos divertido.

—Sí quiero salir mañana contigo y sí me gustan los caballos... Aunque no sé a qué viene esa pregunta realmente.

—Perfecto —abrazó a Jimin por la cintura y besó esos labios que desde la mañana había esperado con ansias atrapar entre los suyos—. ¿Te llevo a casa? —preguntó una vez se separaron.

—¿No tienes práctica hoy? —Jungkook se quedó callado—. No dejes de hacer tus actividades sólo por mi, Guk. 

—Pero...

—Pero nada —interrumpió el rubio colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Jungkook para que no siguiera hablando—. Quiero que vayas al campo y hagas lo tuyo, no quiero que tu entrenador venga a reclamarme después a mi. Suficiente ha de tener con que te robe por las mañanas para correr contigo. 

—Quiero estar más tiempo a tu lado...

—Yo también. Pero no quiero que tengas problemas —le dio un pequeño beso—. Ve a tu práctica, puedo regresar solo a casa.

—¿No te puedo ir a dejar y regresar?

—¿Y que vayas con una alta velocidad por tratar de no hacer más tiempo perdido del entrenamiento? No gracias, prefiero tu seguridad antes que nada.

—Yo también y es por eso que quiero irte a dejar...

—Touché —Jungkook sonrió—. Pero no me vas a convencer. Ve allá y yo te mandaré un mensaje cuando llegue a casa ¿está bien?

—No, no lo está —respondió el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

—Deja de hacer berriches Jeon Jungkook, te veo mañana...

—Iré a tu casa después del entrenamiento —dejó un beso en la frente de Jimin, quien sonrió ante aquel acto.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar? —preguntó Jimin con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. 

—¿No habrá problema con tu hermano? 

—No, no creo —sonrió—. ¿Quieres que prepare algo en especial?

—Toda tu comida es deliciosa, Minie~ lo que quieras preparar está bien para mi.

—¿Seguro? 

—Segurísimo. Sorpréndeme, bebé —las mejillas de Jimin estaban más rojas que las fresas mismas—. Tengo que irme, prométeme que llegarás bien a casa. 

—Lo haré, no tienes de qué preocuparte. 

—Cualquier cosa llámame, iré corriendo a por ti.

—Deja de ser tan cursi —rió Jimin—. No me va a pasar nada.

—Te quiero, Jimin.

—Yo también te quiero a ti, Jungkook.

—Ve con cuidado.

—Lo haré, anda, ve a tu práctica que te han de estar esperando.

—No se te olvide el mensaje —dejó un beso en la frente de Jimin y salió corriendo hacia el campo.

Jimin sonrió como bobo sin quitar la mirada de la espalda de Jungkook hasta que desapareció al dar vuelta en un pasillo.

—Ustedes dos son tan malditamente cursis —Jimin dio un salto hacia atrás por el susto.

—¡Tae!

—Hola —sonrió.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido...

—No, estaba platicando con Hobi...

—¿Hobi? —preguntó el rubio con una ceja levantada.

—Hoseok, me lo encontré cuando iba a su casillero y empezamos a hablar.

—Ah —sonrió—. Te gusta.

—¿Qué? —el peli rojo abrió los ojos.

—No me digas que no, te conozco bien y sé lo mucho que te gusta Hoseok.

—Vale, sí. Me gusta y mucho, su sonrisa, su nariz... su voz. Jimin... estoy perdido... voy a perder la cabeza.

—No lo harás —rió—. ¿Vamos a casa? —preguntó cerrando su casillero.

—Sólo me ocupas de chofer cuando Jungkook no puede llevarte.

—Sólo por hoy, no quiero ir solo a casa.

—¿Pasó algo? —Tae lo miró preocupado y Jimin al darse cuenta negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza.

—Nada, no te preocupes, simplemente no quiero ir solo... 

—Hubieras aceptado entonces la compañía de Jungkook. 

—¿Nos escuchaste? 

—Sí —rió—. Son muy empalagosos. 

—Calla —dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—Vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde —Jimin asintió.

🍃

—¡Jimin-ah! ¡Te buscan! —gritó HyungSik desde abajo.

—¡Ya voy! —escucharon ambos castaños el grito de Jimin desde arriba en su habitación.

—Antes de las once, Jeon, ni un minuto más tarde —advirtió el hermano de Jimin a Jungkook quien esperaba impaciente a Jimin. 

—Claro que sí, no te preocupes.

—Y sigues advertido, si haces llorar una sola vez a mi hermano, adiós rostro bonito ¿me entendiste? —el castaño asintió nervioso, HyungSik parecía un buen tipo cuando estaba de buenas, pero de sólo mencionar ayer en la cena que Jungkook y Jimin estaban saliendo, se convirtió en un hermano sobreprotector al cien por ciento.

—¡Perdón por tardar tanto! —dijo el rubio terminando de bajar las escaleras, el nerviosismo de Jungkook se esfumó de inmediato al ver al pequeño angelito delante de él. 

—A más tardar a las once, Jimin. 

—Sí, sí. Ya lo sé, es la cuarta vez que me lo dices.

—Pues espero que así sea.

—No eres mi mamá...

—No, pero me preocupo más que ellos por ti.

—Lo sé —dejó un beso en la mejilla de su hermano y corrió a tomar la mano de Jungkook—. Nos vemos al rato.

HyungSik asintió, Jimin jaló a Jungkook hacia donde se encontraba el su auto estacionado, Jungkook abrió la puerta del copiloto dejando a Jimin entrar, se dio la vuelta e hizo una reverencia hacia HyungSik, quien le respondió de la misma forma, el castaño corrió hasta estar sentado en su lugar y arrancar el carro.

—Tu hermano me da miedo... —dijo Jungkook después de haber empezado a avanzar.

—No pasa nada —rió Jimin—. Le caes muy bien.

—No parece...

—Confía en mí. ¿A dónde vamos a ir? —preguntó el rubio tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Es sorpresa —sonrió Jungkook. 

—Por cierto...

—¿Mmm?

—¿Por qué me preguntaste si me gustaban los caballos? 

—Tenía curiosidad, no sé que animales son tus favoritos...

—¿Animales? —Jungkook asintió—. ¿Y por qué no preguntaste si me gustaban los perros o los gatos? Directamente te fuiste a los caballos...

—Bueno... ¿Por qué no? Quería hacer algo diferente, la pregunta de los gatos y perros es muy común ¿no crees?

—Tonto —rió el rubio— dime a dónde vamos a ir~

—Mejor aprovecha y duerme un rato, el camino es algo largo y aún es muy temprano.

—Ya lo creo, por algo me dijiste que pasabas por mi a las seis de la mañana...

—Duerme un rato, contestaré todas tus preguntas cuando estemos allí.

—¿Todas? 

—¿Son muchas?

—No... 

—Entonces duerme.

—Bie~n, pero antes dame un beso. 

—Estoy conduciendo...

—El semáforo se ha puesto en rojo, dame un beso.

—¿Desde cuándo empezaste a rogar por un beso? 

—No estoy rogando, lo estoy exigiendo —contestó con el ceño fruncido y sus mofletes inflados.

—¿Desde cuándo me exiges por un beso?

—Desde el momento que me hiciste adicto a ellos.

Las mejillas de ambos se tiñieron de un color carmesí, Jungkook detuvo el carro en el semáforo y miró a Jimin.

—¿Te volviste adicto a mis besos? —Jimin asintió tímido—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde siempre... Desde el primer beso que nos dimos en el parque... —admitió—. Dame un beso antes de que se vuelva a poner el siga~

—A mí también me has vuelto adicto a tus besos —se acercó a Jimin lo suficiente para poder rozar sus labios—. ¿Sabes por qué? —el rubio negó cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía del castaño.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Porque me encantas, Minie~. Te quiero mucho —Jimin sonrió.

Jungkookie~ dame un beso... pofavo' —Jungkook se sostuvo con fuerza del volante.

—Lo que me ordenes, bebé.

🍃

—¿Dónde estamos? —le preguntó Jimin a Jungkook mientras se tomaban de la mano.

—¿Nunca has venido aquí? —Jungkook abrió los ojos al ver a Jimin.

—No... pero me encanta.

—Te va a gustar más lo que vamos a hacer, sígueme, nos han de estar esperando —Jungkook sonrió y apretó la mano de Jimin jalándolo por un pequeño sendero entre los árboles.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Ahora verás —el castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Al terminar el camino de árboles Jimin distinguió a dos personas a lo lejos y al lado de ellos un par de...

—¿Esta es la verdadera razón de tu pregunta? —preguntó Jimin con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

—¿Te gusta?

—No sé montar a caballo, Jungkook...

—No hay problema, yo hace mucho que no venía.

—¡Jeon Jungkook! —gritó uno de los señores a lo lejos, el castaño sonrió y caminó más rápido hasta ellos.

—¡Que grande estás, hijo! Cuánto tiempo sin verte pequeño hombrecito —uno de los dos señores dio palamaditas en los hombros de Jungkook. 

—¿Es el chico del que nos contaste? —preguntó el otro señor mirando fijamente a Jimin, quien se escondió detrás de Jungkook. 

—Si, es Jimin, mi novio. Jimin ellos son el señor Dukan y el señor Lee, muy buenos amigos de papá. 

—Mucho gusto... —susurró Jimin sonriendo tiernamente.

—Es una lindura, tu madre nos ha hablado maravillas de él.

—Mamá nunca deja de sorprenderme —murmuró Jungkook y el rubio rió.

—Vamos de una vez antes de que llegue más gente y el sol empiece a quemar.

Después de varias indicaciones por parte de los dos señores a Jimin y a Jungkook, subieron a los caballos y empezaron a andar por todo el parque, era simplemente maravilloso, de vez en cuando el castaño volteaba a ver a Jimin para ver si se encontraba bien pero lo único que encontraba era una enorme sonrisa que hacía a sus ojos desaparecer mientras observaba el paisaje.

El corazón de Jungkook aceleró su ritmo, quería seguir viendo la sonrisa de Jimin durante mucho, mucho tiempo más. 

Después del paseo en la mañana decidieron ir a desayunar algo a un pequeño restaurante que habían visto cerca de ahí, Jungkook no lo dejó pagar ni un sólo centavo, pues él lo había invitado, entre pláticas y sonrisas el tiempo pasó volando, se dirigieron de nuevo al enorme parque y decidieron ir a caminar al rededor del pequeño lago en medio de este mientras iban tomados de la mano.

—Papá me traía aquí de pequeño...

—¿En serio?

—Sí —sonrió—. Veníamos muchas veces a jugar y a remar, bueno él, porque yo era muy pequeño, mientras papá remaba mamá leía alguno de sus libros, me gustaba mucho venir con ellos.

—Me lo imagino, quisiera unos padres como los tuyos...

—¿Qué hay con los tuyos? —Jimin bufó. 

—Nada malo, supongo... 

—¿Entonces?

—Digamos que siempre están de viaje, casi nunca están en casa, sé que es por los negocios de papá, pero... ni siquiera cuando tienen vacaciones están en casa, obviamente no me quejo porque nos llevan a mi hermano y a mí a la mayoría de esas vacaciones en otros países pero al fin y al cabo siempre es por un muy corto periodo de tiempo, nos quieren, de eso no hay duda... pero hay veces en que uno los necesita a su lado ¿no crees?

—Lo creo, yo no sé que haría con Sua si ellos no estuvieran...

—Yo no sé como HyungSik pudo cuidarme sólo, es como un padre más que como un hermano —rió—. Por eso es como es... tiene miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo de la última vez... —lo último lo dijo susurrando casi de manera en que Jungkook no lo pudiera escuchar pero a pesar de haberlo echo no dijo nada, pues se suponía que él no sabía nada.

—Vamos a sentarnos un rato, empieza a hacer calor y mis fuerzas se están llendo rápidamente de mi cuerpo —el castaño señaló un gran árbol con una gran sombra debajo de él. Caminaron hasta llegar allí y tomaron asiento.

—Luces cansado... —el rubio acarició la mejilla de Jungkook. 

—Lo siento...

—No te disculpes, te has levantado desde muy temprano y no haz podido dormir como yo en el carro.

—Estoy bien...

—¿Por qué no duermes un rato mientras yo te cuido?

—No, no... así estoy bien, de verdad.

—Tienes que conducir al rato de regreso a casa, no quiero que ocurra nada malo, Jungkook. 

—... ¿no confías en mi?

—Claro que lo hago, pero quiero que descanses un rato, ayer tuviste entrenamiento también.

—Buen punto.

—Anda, duerme aunque sea una hora. Aún es temprano.

—Pero el pasto no es cómodo... 

—¿Quieres ir al carro entonces? 

—¿Y morir de calor ahí dentro? No gracias.

—Bien, entonces será el pasto aunque no te acomodes —Jimin se sentó en el pasto seguido de Jungkook pero éste, en vez de sentarse se acostó colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para tener donde recargarse.

Jimin se quedó pensando unos segundos en si hacer lo que estaba pensando desde hace rato o no, al final soltó un suspiro y se hincó de hombros, no podía perder nada con intentarlo. Se puso de rodillas y cuidadosamente se acercó hasta el lugar de Jungkook, se arrodilló detrás de la cabeza del castaño, tomó su cabeza y la recostó sobre sus muslos, Jungkook sonrió al sentir las manos de Jimin acariciando su cabello.

—No me despiertes nunca de este sueño —dijo Jungkook con la voz adormilada, Jimin sonrió pero no dijo nada, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta empezar a sentir la respiración de Jungkook relajarse por completo, ya estaba dormido. Con cuidado de no moverse mucho, agachó su cabeza hasta dejar un pequeño pico en los labios de Jungkook, al volver a su lugar con la espalda recta miró hacia todos lados esperando que nadie lo hubiera visto.

Una fuerte corriente de aire hizo que Jungkook abriera los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Jimin a centímetros de él, su codo estaba recargado en una de sus piernas mientras descansaba su mejilla sobre su mano, el castaño sonrió sin dejar de verlo, elevó su mano hacia él y con cuidado acarició el cabello que caía sobre su frente, Jimin era demasiado lindo.

—Jiminie~ —llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna—. Jimin~ —apachurró su mejilla, el rubio frunció levemente el entre cejo, Jungkook sonrió y volvió a hacer lo mismo sólo que ahora con sus dos manos, ambas atrapando las dos mejillas del rubio. 

—Deja de hacer eso —murmuró Jimin con la voz ronca y sin abrir sus ojos.

—Entonces despierta —rió Jungkook sin dejar de ver como Jimin fruncia el ceño y al mismo tiempo su nariz.

—Mmmnnññ...

—Te vas a torcer el cuello si sigues acomodado de esa manera —el rubio seguía sin querer hacer caso a las palabras de Jungkook—. Vamos Jimin, tenemos que ir a comer algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre. 

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Jimin mientras intentaba abrir uno de sus ojos.

Jungkook sacó su celular del pantalón y miró la hora en la pantalla, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se levantó tan rápido, de tal forma en que al tratar de sentarse su frente chocó contra la de Jimin, su cabeza cayó de nuevo en las piernas del rubio y éste sólo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, llevando una mano a su frente por el dolor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Jungkook tratando de no soltar una carcajada mientras sonaba su frente.

—Eres un tonto —escuchó decir a Jimin. 

—¿Te enojaste?

—Bonita manera de hacer que me despierte...

—Minie~ fue un accidente, no era mi intención, es que se está haciendo tarde.

—Tarde para qué...

—Es una sorpresa, vamos a comer algo primero —sonrió justo en el momento en que Jimin lo miró.

—Tu y tus sorpresas el día de hoy. 

—Te encantan —Jimin sonrió—. Vamos.

El castaño se puso de pie, esta vez con cuidado de no volver a estampar su frente con la del rubio, le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a parar pero Jimin parecía seguir dormido aún y teniendo los ojos abiertos... 

—Anda Minie~ ¿O quieres que te cargue? —enarcó una ceja.— ¿Lo harías? —preguntó mirando al castaño desde abajo, Jungkook ya no podía retractarse.

—Si así lo quieres...

—Pero te vas a cansar... mejor no.

Jimin le sonrió esta vez tomando la mano del castaño para poder ponerse de pie, sin embargo Jungkook con un ágil movimiento, se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a Jimin y con su brazo encima de su hombro, se agachó un poco y tomó las dos piernas del rubio, haciendo que éstas rodearan su cadera, Jimin se sujetó fuerte de los hombros del castaño por tan repentina acción de haberlo levantado del suelo.

—¿A dónde quieres ir a comer? —preguntó Jungkook como si nada. 

—No lo sé. No conozco por aquí, Kook. Te vas a cansar si me llevas en tu espalda...

—¿Entonces debería cargarte como princesa o sobre mi hombro? —las mejillas de Jimin se sonrojaron—. No pesas nada, en serio estoy bien ¿tu lo estás? —el rubio en su espalda asintió—. Entonces vamos por comida.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las cuatro...

—Las cuatro... —repitió—. ¡¿QUÉ?! —Jungkook dio un brinco por culpa del grito de Jimin en su oído haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio—. ¿Dormimos tres horas? —preguntó sin poder creerlo. 

—Supongo que era el tiempo que debíamos de reponer por despertar tan temprano ¿no lo crees?

—Aún así es mucho tiempo.

—Lo que importa es que lo pasamos juntos, Jimin. 

—Supongo que tienes razón —sonrió abrazando aún más a Jungkook, logrando recargar su rostro en el hombro del castaño y al mismo tiempo rozar su mejilla con la de él, ambos sonrieron.

🍃

—¡Corre Jimin! —gritó el castaño unos pasos más adelante de él.

—Acabamos de comer, vas a hacer que regrese todo lo que comí —respondió el rubio tratando de alcanzar a Jungkook. 

—¡Se hará tarde!

—¿¡Tarde para qué exactamente!?

—¡Es sorpresa! —dijo adentrándose al lugar por el que habían llegado en la mañana, sólo que ahora eran casi las siete. 

Jimin perdió a Jungkook de vista por unos minutos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba.

—Creímos que no vendrían —escuchó decir a uno de los señores mientras trataba de no regresar la comida mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Sólo tenemos un caballo disponible.

—No importa, está bien así, perdón por haber llegado tarde.

—No te preocupes Jungkook, será mejor que vayan ahora, los estaremos esperando aquí.

—Gracias.

El castaño corrió a Jimin tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo con él hasta llegar al gran caballo negro, Jungkook lo ayudó a subir y luego él quedando sentado justo delante suyo, tomó la correa de piel entre sus manos y pidio a Jimin que se sujetara fuertemente de él, el rubio obedeció de inmediato.

Jungkook agitó la correa haciendo que el caballo comenzara a correr por el mismo sendero por el que habian ido en la mañana hacia el lago, la diferencia era que ahora no iban acompañados e iban los dos en un sólo caballo.

—¡Eres bueno en esto! —dijo Jimin casi gritando para que Jungkook lo pudiera escuchar.

—¡Gracias! —rió Jungkook. 

—¡¿Para qué vamos al lago?! ¡Ya vinimos en la mañana!

—¡Quiero que veas algo!

Al empezar a distiguir el barco a lo lejos el castaño empezó a hacer que el caballo empezara a bajar el ritmo, el sol comenzó a ocultarse poco a poco y el cielo iba tiñéndose de colores rosados, anaranjados que iban reflejándose en el lago, todo parecía tan hermoso, tan mágico a los ojos de Jimin.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Jungkook volteando a ver a Jimin.

—Mucho... ¿Esta es tu sorpresa? —volteo a ver a Jungkook.

—Si, ¿te gusta?

—Es hermoso... Kook. Gracias.

—No agradezcas, es algo que queria mostrarte —el rubio se acercó a Jungkook y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Es difícil darte un beso estando arriba de un caballo.

—¿Quieres que nos bajemos? —Jimin sonrió pero negó rápidamente abrazando a Jungkook y escondiendo su rostro en la espalda del castaño.

—Así estoy bien.

—Pero yo quiero mas besos tuyos.

—Los tendrás después —rió—. Me agrada estar así contigo.

—¿Cómo?

—Abrazándote, pareces un enorme oso de peluche...

—No soy gordo y no tengo pelo por todo el cuerpo... no soy un oso.

—Lo eres para mi, porque te puedo abrazar.

—Te quiero Jimin.

—Yo también te quiero Jungkook, mucho, mucho. 

🍃

—Quiero un pastel...

—¿En serio Jimin? —Jungkook enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo querer un pastel.

—Son diez para las once, me hubieras dicho desde hace rato para pasar a comprarlo antes de estar a dos cuadras de tu casa...

—No quiero comprar un pastel...

—Pero quieres uno ¿no?

—Sí, pero no comprarlo. Para qué si puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

Jungkook se detuvo frente a la casa del rubio, la luz de la sala estaba encendida, lo más probable era que HyungSik los estuviera esperando con un reloj en la mano. 

—¿Vas a hacer un pastel ahorita? —preguntó el castaño desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad al igual que Jimin. 

—¿Por qué no? ¿No se te antoja uno?

—No lo se... —rió—. ¿de verdad vas a hacerlo? —Jimin asintió.

—Así sirve que le llevas un poco a tus padres y a Sua.

—Hace mucho que no vas a la casa, mi hermano pregunta por ti más de diez veces al día. 

—No me has llevado a verlo... —salieron del carro y caminaron hasta la puerta—. ¿Puedo ir mañana?

—Puedes ir cuando quieras, también es tu casa —Jungkook abrazó a Jimin por la espalda y entraron a la casa, tal y como lo había pensado Jungkook, su hermano estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la hora en el celular.

—Casi, estuvieron a punto de ser castigados, a un minuto.

—Pero no lo estamos —le sonrió Jungkook. 

—Sólo les pido que aquí en la casa no hagan tantas muestras de amor —señaló al par que seguía abrazado en la puerta.

Ambos se separaron y se sonrieron siendo cómplices.

—Voy a hacer un pastel ¿vas a querer? —preguntó Jimin a su hermano.

—¿Lo harás de chocolate? 

—¿Te gusta el chocolate Jungkook? 

—Me encanta —le sonrió el castaño. 

—Genial, ¿me quieren ayudar o prefieren quedarse aquí en la sala? 

—Yo te ayudo —respondió Jungkook rápidamente, HyungSik rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada. 

—Guk, ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir? —preguntó Jimin de repente mientras caminaba a la cocina. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron los dos, Jungkook curioso mientras que HyungSik por ser el hermano sobre protector.

—Ehemm... pregunto porque tiene carro y se puede regresar a su casa, ¿no? —dijo su hermano. 

—Se va a hacer tarde mientras terminamos de hacer la mezcla más eo tiempo que lleva en el horno, no voy a dejar que se vaya tan tarde —Jimin se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y en dónde dormirá? —preguntó HyungSik cruzandose de brazos—. Mamá y papá siempre se llevan las llaves de la habitación de huéspedes. 

—Es verdad... Se puede quedar en mi habitación —ambos castaños abrieron los ojos de par en par, Jimin frunció el ceño—. No sean pervertidos, no va a pasar nada. 

—Entonces se puede quedar aquí en el sillón. 

—No seas necio HyungSik, ya dije —sin más entró a la cocina con Jungkook corriendo detrás de él por la mirada asesina que le dedicó su hermano.

—Jungkook, deja de observarme —murmuró Jimin sin abrir los ojos.

—Es muy difícil lo que me estas pidiendo.

—Sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos, déjame dormir otro rato.

—¿No que querías ir con Sua desde temprano? —rió Jungkook mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio.

—Nos dormimos tarde, déjame dormir un poco más.

—Nop, hay que levantarnos ahora.

—Me voy a voy a duchar entonces —dijo Jimin abriendo los ojos y viendo inmediatamente los ojos del castaño, se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso—. Buenos días, Kookie.

—Buenos días Minie —repitió la misma acción que el rubio y le dio un beso.

—Me voy a bañar, puedes hacerlo después de mí —sonrió.

—Entonces dormiré otro rato.

—Tsch, tramposo —se dieron otro beso, Jimin salió de la cama y Jungkook rápidamente se acomodó en el centro de ésta para volver a dormir, el rubio sonrió negando con la cabeza y sin más entró al baño.

Cuando salió el castaño estaba boca abajo, sin playera y abrazando la que era la almohada que habia utilizado Jimin, sus piernas tenian atrapadas las cobijas y él parecía la bella durmiente, no parecía con ganas de despertar pronto.

El rubio caminó hasta la cama y se sentó al lado del cuerpo de Jungkook. 

—Te estaba esperando despierto —murmuró el castaño al sentir la mano de Jimin acariciando su cabello—. Lo juro...

—Sí, se nota que me estabas esperando... —rió.

—Puedes bañarte ahor... —el sonido del estómago de Jungkook gritando por comida interrumpió a Jimin—. Podemos bajar a desayunar algo y luego puedes darte un baño.

—Sería estupendo —dijo Jungkook con las mejillas un poco rojas por culpa de su estómago y el hambre. 

—Voy a bajar en lo que despiertas bien, ¿por qué te has quitado la playera?

—Porque me iba a preparar para meterme a bañar después de ti —sonrió.

—Ponte algo —el castaño negó y se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

—Así estoy bien, tengo calor —Jimin no pudo evitar mirar los músculos de su novio, tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta.

—Baja cuando puedas abrir tus ojos, estaré en la cocina —miró al castaño por encima de su hombro y sus mejillas se sonrrojaron al instante, Jimin era afortunado de tener a Jungkook de eso estaba seguro.

—Mmhhmm... Ahora voy.

—N..no tardes —salió del cuarto y se cubrió su enorme sonrisa con Sus manos.

Después de haber tranquilizado a su corazón empezó a bajar las escaleras, y justo cuando terminó de bajarlas, miró hacia la sala y comedor para ver si HyungSik ya se encontraba despierto pero en vez de encontrarse a su hermano se encontró con alguien más.

—¿Mamá, papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Jimin, cariño ¿Cómo has estado? ¿No te alegra vernos? —preguntó su madre sonriendole desde su lugar en la mesa.

—Por supuesto que sí, es sólo que... Llegaron mucho antes de lo que nos dijeron a mi hermano y a mí...

—Se cancelaron un par de juntas —su madre se quedó callada y miró detrás de Jimin al castaño que bajaba las escaleras desafortunadamente sin playera y rascándose la nuca aún estando medio dormido.

—¿Quién es tu amigo? —preguntó el padre de Jimin y al instante Jungkook se quedó hecho piedra en el último escalón.

Jimin caminó hasta él, que parecía más despierto que hace unos segundos.

—Te dije que te pusieras una de mis playeras —susurró mirando a los ojos al castaño.

—No me he bañado, a parte pensé que solo estaríamos tu y yo, no me dijiste que tus padres iban a estar aquí en el momento en que bajáramos a desayunar —dijo Jungkook en voz baja y sumamente nervioso por la presencia del señor y la señora Park.

Bonita forma de conocer a tus suegros. Pensó Jungkook. 

—Yo tampoco lo sabía, ten ponte esto —Jimin se quito su suéter y se lo dio al castaño que no tardo más de un minuto en ponérselo a pesar de quedarle un poco pequeña de los brazos.

—Entonces cariño ¿quién es él? —volvió a preguntar esta vez su madre, los dos voltearon a ver a sus padres que estaban en el comedor sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

—Mamá, papá... Él es Jungkook —los dos miraron al castaño de arriba a abajo con una de sus cejas enarcadas, un par de veces haciendo sentir un poco incómodo al chico alto detrás del rubio—. Jungkook, ellos son mis padres.

—Es un placer conocerlos —hizo una reverencia de noventa grados.

—¿Eres un amigo de nuestro pequeño? —preguntó el Sr. Park sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente.

—No señor, yo...

—Es mi novio —interrumpió Jimin al castaño mientras lo tomaba de la mano y sonreía enormemente a sus padres.

—Mmm... ¿Por qué no tomas asiento un momento con nosotros? —preguntó la Sra. Park.

—Mamá~ —el rubio la miró suplicante.

—Sólo serán un par de preguntas, Jimin. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Papá~

—No hay problema —sonrió Jungkook tomando asiento frente a sus padres, el rubio rodó los ojos y se sentó al lado del castaño sin soltar su mano.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Jungkook? —la madre de Jimin se había acomodado mejor para poder hacerle preguntas al novio de su hijo, se veía tan seria que Jungkook comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Veinte...

—Entonces vas en el mismo grado que Jimin ¿correcto?

—Así es...

—¿Qué estudias? —Jungkook tragó saliva, esto iba a ser largo...

🍃

Ocho preguntas iban y Jimin ya se quería ir de allí, ya no aguantaba más ¿de cuándo acá sus padres se preocupaban por quien era o no su pareja? ni siquiera les importó en ese momento mas que a su hermano y a Tae...

—¿Tus padres a qué se dedican? —escuchó preguntar de nuevo a su madre.

—Mi padre es dueño de una empresa de entretenimiento, mi madre es diseñadora de exteriores —sonrió Jungkook. 

—Mmm... —su madre sonrió—. ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Un hermano pequeño.

—¿Haces algún deporte? —preguntó por primera vez su padre.

—Sí señor, estoy en el equipo de fútbol americano de la Universidad.

—¿Qué puesto?

—Receptor señor —sonrió Jungkook rascandose la nuca.

—Eso es bueno —por primera vez el padre de Jimin le había sonreído en todo el rato al castaño.

—Sí, bueno creo que es todo por el momento —interrumpió Jimin poniéndose de pie—. He quedado con Jungkook en ir a visitar a su hermano y se nos está haciendo tarde...

—Pero nosotros acabamos de llegar —respondió su madre con el ceño fruncido.

—Y lo más probable es que se vayan hoy en la noche ¿o me equivoco? —ambos se quedaron callados—. Lo supuse... ven Kook. Vamos arriba, desayunaremos donde la otra vez —Jimin jaló a Jungkook con la mano que seguía sosteniendo.

—Provecho —sonrió el castaño, dio una pequeña reverencia y subió con Jimin a su habitación.

Básicamente se podría decir que si la casa hubiera estado hecha de cartón se hubiera desplomado por el portazo que Jimin había dado al cerrar la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jungkook mirando al rubio, que estaba dando vueltas como loco por toda su habitación.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Jimin al verlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mis papás te hicieron sentir incómodo. Es la primera vez que hacen ese tipo de preguntas... Yo de verdad que no sé porque lo hicieron, de verdad lo siento.

—Algún día tenía que pasar ¿no? 

—Pero...

—Pero ya lo han hecho —rió Jungkook—. Ya les he respondido, ya no hay vuelta atrás —Jimin bufó.

—Está bien... metete a bañar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Huelo feo? —preguntó Jungkook intentando parecer preocupado.

—No, no hueles feo, simplemente ya no quiero estar mas tiempo aquí y tengo hambre y tu también.

—Okey, no me tardo entonces, ¿me prestas una playera o sudadera?

—Claro, la busco en lo que te bañas ¿está bien?

—Sí, gracias —Jungkook miró al rubio darse la vuelta para ir al closet—. Jimin —llamó el castaño y éste volteó a verlo.

—Dime —el castaño se acercó hasta él, lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un casto beso en los labios—. ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Porque te quiero —sonrió Jungkook—. No me tardo —le guiñó un ojo, le dio otro beso y se dirigió hacia el baño dejando a Jimin con una enorme sonrisa y con las mejillas completamente rojas.

El chico rubio de mejillas rosas fue rápidamente a buscar la playera y ropa interior nueva que había comprado pero que por quien sabe que motivos no había abierto aún.

—Jungkook-ah~ —llamó a la puerta un par de veces— Jungkook~

—¿Si? —se escuchó desde adentro mientras el agua corría.

—¿Puedo pasar para dejarte las cosas? 

—¡Claro! 

Jimin entró al baño y agradeció profundamente el hecho de tener puertas corredizas y no cortinas, claro, lo único malo era que no eran del todo lisas sino que de la altura del hombro para arriba dejaba ver a quien estuviera dentro de la bañera... pero en este caso era del pecho para arriba, pues Jimin era más bajo que el castaño, el rubio bajó de inmediato la cabeza y dejó la ropa en el perchero al lado de la ducha.

—Aquí está la ropa, hay toallas arriba del mueble para ahorita que salgas, hay crema y todo lo que puedas necesitar en el primer cajón del mueble.

—Sí, gracias Jimin —el nombrado volteó a verlo por inercia encontrándose con un castaño con el cabello lleno de shampoo mientras lo tallaba sin voltear a verlo.

Claro que lo había visto mojado cuando nadaron ese día con Sua en la alberca pero ahora era diferente, pues estaba tomando un baño en su casa... y vaya que le encantaban esos músculos de sus brazos y espalda...

Pero que tonterías dices, Park. Se regañó mentalmente y abrió la llave del lavabo para mojarse la cara.

—¡Jimin! —gritó el castaño al sentir cómo se enfriaba el agua en lo que se enjuagaba el cabello.

—¡Lo siento! —Jimin cerró de inmediato la llave y con una pequeña toalla secó su rostro, Jungkook estaba riendo mientras veía a Jimin desde adentro de la ducha—. T-te espero afuera...

—Si~ 

Jimin salió como alma que lleva el diablo y se aventó a su cama escondiendo el rostro entre sus almohadas.


	19. 19

—Te espero abajo —dijo Jungkook saliendo de la habitación en lo que Jimin terminaba de elegir que sudadera llevar puesto que ya era el tercer cambio de ropa que hacia por no encontrar la combinación perfecta o el sentirse cómodo con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

—¿Estarás bien allá?

—Sí —rió el castaño—. No es como si tus padres me fueran a comer, Minie.

—No, pero pueden empezar a preguntar cosas raras otra vez —lo volteo a ver un poco angustiado.

—No me quedará más remedio que responder ¿no crees? —se acercó a Jimin, acarició su cabello y dio un beso en su frente —. Pero por si acaso, no vayas a tardar en bajar.

—Sí —sonrió dejando un beso en los labios del castaño.

Jungkook dejó a Jimin para que se cambiara y bajó las escaleras para esperarlo en la sala como habian quedado hace a penas un momento, tomó asiento en el sillón al ver que no había nadie ahí, suspiró y cerró los ojos un segundo.

—Jungkook —escuchó la voz de la madre detrás de él y volteó de inmediato.

—¿Si? — preguntó tratando de no entrar en pánico.

—Sólo una pregunta más en lo que Jimin viene, ¿podrías responderla? —tragó saliva pero no dejó de sonreír en todo momento.

—Claro que que sí señora Park... —la mamá de Jimin suspiró antes de decir algo.

—Han... Han estado usando condón... ¿Verdad? —preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido. Decir que Jungkook se había puesto pálido era poco, su sonrisa se había desvanecido poco a poco y su alma se había salido de él dejándolo completamente en blanco.

¿Por qué preguntaba ese tipo de cosas la madre de Jimin? Dios mío, que vergüenza... Ese tipo de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Jungkook una tras otra.

—Lo pregunto porque han dormido en su habitación ¿no? Mi esposo siempre se lleva las llaves del cuarto de huéspedes porque nunca lo han utilizado más que cuando llegan a hacer alguna reunión en casa... A vaya, y por la forma en que has bajado para desayunar... —el castaño tragó saliva con la cara completamente enrojecida.

—Yo, uhm... Nosotros... —Jungkook colocó su mano detrás de su nuca y giró su rostro para no ver a los ojos de la madre de Jimin—. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros de esa forma —susurró y rió nervioso—. En realidad llevamos poco tiempo de estar saliendo juntos de manera oficial.

—Ah. Ya veo, entonces está bien, por favor cuida de él —sonrió, Jungkook la miró nervioso pero se relajó al ver como lo miraba.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Espero que pronto podamos conversar como hoy, también me gustaría conocer a tus padres.

—Me parece una idea estupenda señ...

—Para con el señora, no estoy tan vieja, ShinHye. Es mi nombre, querido.

—Oh, claro —ambos sonrieron, los pasos apresurados de Jimin se escucharon por toda la casa hasta llegar a ellos.

—Mamá, por favor dime que no le has dicho nada raro a Jungkook —dijo el rubio tras verlos en la sala.

—Para nada corazón, sólo le he preguntado si habían estado cuidándose —lo dijo de forma tan natural que tanto el rubio como el castaño sintieron como sus mejillas se volvían en extremo rojas.

—Ma... mamá...

—Tranquilo, ya se la respuesta, tendremos que hablar tu padre y yo de esto después, no creas que te vas a salvar —Jimin tragó en seco y asintió.

—Ten-tenemos que irnos a desayunar —señaló la puerta principal.

—Claro, claro, vayan. Ya no los entretengo más tiempo —Jimin tomó la mano de Jungkook después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre como despedida y lo jaló con él hacia la puerta.

—¡Jungkook! —el castaño volteo la cabeza para ver a ShinHye que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina—. Bienvenido a la familia Park —Jungkook no pudo sonreír de oreja a oreja y hacer de igual forma una reverencia de noventa grados como despedida, salieron de ahí y de inmediato un rostro lleno de preocupación invadió a la madre de Jimin. 

—Estarán bien —escuchó la señora Park a HyungSik quien bajaba las escaleras—. Jungkook es un buen chico, te lo puedo asegurar, no tienes por qué preocuparte por Jimin, confía en mí —sonrió y pasó a la cocina para poder servirse un poco de café.

—Los dejo a tu cuidado entonces.

—Claro que si ma'

🍃

Llegaron al café, subieron al segundo piso y tomaron asiento junto al enorme vitral que dejaba ver las casas al rededor del local.

—Perdona por meterte en momentos incómodos desde la mañana... —se disculpó Jimin con Jungkook. 

—No tienes porque pedir perdón, es lo normal, una de nuestras madres tenía que hacerlo —rió el castaño. 

—Pero no el primer día de haberte conocido —negó con su cabeza pues no entendía como era que Jungkook no dejaba de sonreír.

—No tiene nada de malo... Creo que le caí bien, tu mamá... me agrada.

—Esperemos que estés en lo correcto. De lo contrario...

—Buenos días, ¿puedo tomar su orden? —interrumpió una voz en extremo chillona la conversación de los dos.

Jimin la volteó a ver un poco molesto pues no era para nada lindo lo que había hecho aquella chica de cabello rubio teñido, sí, teñido pues ni siquiera tenía la decencia de teñirse las raíces.

—¿Podrías traernos la carta? —preguntó Jungkook mirando a la rubia oxigenada, Jimin bufó y giró su rostro para ver hacia la calle, aunque en realidad miraba el reflejo de Jungkook y esa chica en el cristal.

—Claro que si —okey, ese tonito que estaba utilizando esa chica no le gustaba nada—. ¿Quieres un café en lo que les tomo su orden?

¿Quieres? Yo también estoy aquí perr...

—Dos cafés —pidió el castaño, la chica le guiñó un ojo y salió de ahí moviendo sus caderas aparentando tener la retaguardia que le hacia falta.

Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada, Jimin porque esperaba a la chica y ver de que otra forma se le iba a insinuar a su novio mientras que Jungkook estaba encantado con las expresiones que Jimin hacía con su cara y los movimientos que hacía con su nariz.

—Dos cafés y la carta —dijo la chica una vez estando de regreso al lado del castaño—. Ahora vuelvo para tomar tu orden —le volvió a guiñar un ojo, Jungkook le sonrió y moviendo aún más las caderas, la chica comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Al único al que deberías de estar sonriéndole es a mí Jeon, y tú maldita sínica. Jeon Jungkook ya tiene novio, N-O-V-I-O ¡NOVIO!. Pensó Jimin lanzandole balazos por los ojos mientras la veía desaparecer por las escaleras hacia el primer piso.

—Tu café —interrumpió Jungkook sus pensamientos asesinos colocando la taza con el café caliente frente a él—. Y toma —le entregó el menú y el rubio lo tomó dejando al descubierto su mal humor en esos momentos—. ¿Estás enojado?

—No —respondió Jimin con un tono frío e irónico—. Para nada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el castaño sin dejar de observar a Jimin quien sostenía fuertemente la carta mientras trataba de pensar en lo que pediría, aunque a decir verdad se le había ido el hambre.

—Sólo comeré una rebanada de tarta, no tengo hambre —respondió cambiando de tema, le pasó la carta al castaño y volteo hacia afuera.

—Jimin, ¿qué pasa?

¿Qué qué pasa?¿Es en serio Jungkook? Pasa que esa bruja no ha dejado de coquetear contigo y tú sólo le sonríes. Voy a bajar a buscar al jefe encargado y voy a hacer que despidan a esa tipa, y lo haré cueste lo que me cueste, no me importaría arrancarme los pelos con esa arpía.

—Nada, ya te dije que no me pasa absolutamente nada —Jungkook bufó, se quedó revisando el menú un par de veces hasta que el sonido de los tacones hizo presencia en los oídos de Jimin.

—¿Estás listo para ordenar? —Jimin estaba preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento.

—Sí, va a ser una rebanada de tarta de frutas, de manzana, una de pie de limón, también de chocolate y de fresa. ¡Ah! y dos malteadas igual de chocolate y de fresa —las caras de Jimin y de la chica eran de sorpresa, "¿Se va a comer todo eso?", fue lo que ambos se preguntaron.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó la mesera y Jungkook asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa. 

—Ahora vuelvo.

—Ojalá y no... —murmuró Jimin pero no lo suficientemente bajo, pues el castaño lo miró entendiendo todo mientras que la rubia oxigenada lo volteaba a ver con en ceño fruncido.

Ella lo miró, sonrió de lado y a propósito rozó el brazo de Jungkook con su mano, Jimin al ver la reacción de la tipa ésa y de no ser por la pequeña patada que le dio el castaño por debajo de la mesa se le habría aventado como un gato enojado.

La chica al darse cuenta de esa acción sólo sonrió aún más y se retiró del lugar, Jimin estaba más que em-enojado, se quedaron solos en el piso de arriba, el rubio con el ceño fruncido mientras que el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Puedes explicarme porqué te estás riendo? —pidió Jimin, Jungkook arrastró su silla hacia atrás y recargo sus codos en la mesa sin quitar los ojos de encima del rubio malhumorado.

—¿Estás celoso, Minie? —cuestionó el castaño enarcando una ceja.

—¿Y qué si lo estoy? —contestó de igual forma con una pregunta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Jungkook ocultó una enorme y gran sonrisa de conejo entre sus manos.

—Me encanta —Jungkook dijo después de controlarse—. Ven.. —se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y palmeo sus piernas.

—Estás loco si crees que voy a ir a sentarme en tus piernas, estoy enojado contigo. No has dejado de seguirle el coqueteo desde que nos ha atendido.

—No le he seguido el coqueteo, estoy aquí contigo por algo ¿no? —Jimin hizo una mueca—. Ven aquí —extendió su mano para que Jimin la tomara, lo miró dudoso y aún estando enojado tomó su mano y se sentó sobre las piernas de Jungkook quedando de frente a él con los brazos cruzados, el castaño sonrió.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es nuestra primera pelea? —sonrió—. Bueno, básicamente es por tus celos pero cuenta como nuestra primera pelea ¿no?

—Estás loco —Jimin sonrió volteando a otro lado tratando de que Jeon no se diera cuenta.

—¡Ah! ¿A caso has sonreído?

—No, no lo he hecho —volteo el rubio a verlo.

—Oye...

—¿Mmm?

—Sabes que sólo te quiero a ti, no tienes por qué enojarte. 

—No estoy enojado, ya te lo dije.

—Celoso entonces —sonrió Jungkook—. Dame un beso.

—No, no te voy a dar nada —infló sus mejillas y cerró sus ojos, para Jungkook era el berrinche más adorable que había visto de Jimin hasta ahora.

—Por favor~ Jimin soy sólo tuyo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó abriendo sólo un ojo para ver a Jungkook.

—Segurísimo, sólo tuyo —Jimin aprovechó que el castaño asentía con los ojos cerrados y decidió darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Todo mío entonces.

—Ejem... —escucharon los dos detrás de ellos, la chica rubia los estaba observando con la charola llena de lo que Jungkook había pedido, Jimin sonrió triunfante y le sacó la lengua, se bajó de las piernas del castaño y regresó a su lugar.

Ella, sin volver a decir una sola palabra dejó las cosas en la mesa y se retiró.

—¿Por qué pediste todo esto?

—No sabía qué te gustaba, así que decidí pedir uno de cada uno, igual que las malteadas.

—La de fresa está bien —sonrió tomando la bebida—. Gracias, Kook.

—De nada, Jimin —tomó la pequeña mano del rubio y le dio un beso.

—Perdón mis celos. No volverá a pasar... —sus mejillas estaban un poco más rosas de lo normal.

—Me encantan, no te preocupes —Jimin bajó la mirada—. Anda, come un poco y el resto se lo llevamos a Sua —Jimin asintió y empezó a comer al igual que Jungkook, sin dejar de sonreír.

❤ 7 meses y una incontable cantidad de besos después ❤

—Te dije que no tenías porque venir, está cayendo una tormenta y tú arriesgando el poder tener un accidente —le reclamó Jungkook mientras le daba una sudadera de su closet a su novio.

—Ya estoy aquí ¿no? —metió la cabeza por el cuello de la sudadera—. Nada malo me ha pasado más que estar un poco mojado...

—Ajá~. Jimin, llegaste hecho sopa, no sólo "mojado" —hizo comillas con las manos.

—Pero sólo fue eso, a parte Sua se va a quedar solo en lo que vas a la cafetería a trabajar, además —colocó sus manos en su cintura y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Tú tienes que conducir ahora, mejor yo me tengo que preocupar por ti ¿no lo crees?

—Te dije que le iba a pedir de favor a nuestra vecina que cuidara a Sua en lo que llegaba del café, y sé conducir, no lo puedes negar.

—Uuuyy, perdóneme mejor conductor de toda Corea del Sur —le sacó la lengua y rió—. Sabes que no es necesario molestar a tus vecinos si me tienes a mí —acomodó la sudadera y aún así seguía quedandole demasiado grande y larga de los brazos.

—Bueno ya —rió despeinando el cabello de Jimin con cariño—. Me tengo que ir ¿estarán bien los dos solos?

—SÍ, por cierto ¿dónde está Sua? —preguntó acomodándose el cabello.

—En su habitación, le tiene miedo a los truenos, está escondido debajo de su cama con sus peluches, almohadas y una linterna debajo de ella.

Jimin rió negando con la cabeza.

—Déjamelo a mí —le guiñó un ojo.

Bajaron a la sala, Jungkook tomó su impermeable del perchero, las llaves de su auto y una enorme sombrilla. Cuando terminó de acomodarse la ropa volteó a ver a Jimin que estaba casi casi frente a él, con los brazos cruzados mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—Vuelvo en un rato. Sólo es para cubrir a Lisa en lo que regresa de dejar a su hermano en casa de uno de sus amigos.

—Te estaremos esperando, por favor ve con cuidado, Jungkook —lo miró a los ojos, Jungkook sonrió acercándose a él.

—Sí. Pero dame un beso antes de irme —pidió haciendo ojitos de cachorro.

—Te daré todos los que quieras si regresas entero.

—Lo haré —se agachó un poco y dejó un suave beso en las mejillas y labios del rubio, Jimin sonrió dejando a Jungkook apreciar el movimiento en que los labios de Jimin se fueron curvando poco a poco en una enorme sonrisa, abrieron sus ojos y se miraron.

—Te quiero —susurró Jimin contra los labios del castaño, recargando su frente contra la de él. 

—Yo también te quiero, Jiminie~ Te veo al rato.

—Ve con cuidado —Jungkook frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es Cuidado? —Jimin rodó los ojos.

—Tonto, siempre echas a perder el ambiente —ambos rieron—. Ya ve que se te hace tarde.

Jungkook salió de la casa después de darle un largo y dulce beso. Jimin subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación del pequeño Sua y sí, tal y como lo había dicho Jungkook, el niño se encontraba debajo de su cama, en un gran espacio entre el suelo y el soporte de su cama.

—Sua~ —llamó. 

—¿Iminie? —preguntó el pequeño asomándose curioso por debajo de su cama pues no había escuchado a Jimin llegar a la casa.

—Sí, soy yo —rió al ver como Sua salía rápidamente de pecho tierra de abajo de la cama.

Ya estando de pie corrió y abrazó las piernas del rubio aún sosteniendo una linterna.

—Testañé —Jimin lo abrazó con más fuerza y sonrió.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho, mucho, Sua. ¿Te parece si hacemos un lugar más seguro de los truenos? En el que quepamos los dos y así nos asustamos juntos —Jimin acarició el cabello del niño. 

—¿Enselo? —miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la dulce mirada del rubio. 

—Sí, pero necesitamos muchas cobijas y cojines —se quedó pensando unos segundos, sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano mientras observaba detenidamente el cuarto—. ¿Sabes si tienen algún tipo de lazo? Vamos a necesitar algo así.

Sua sonrió ampliamente y señaló fuera del cuarto.

—En el pato, omma gualda cueldas pala las pinatas —sonrió.

—Genial, ¿sabes en dónde están? —Sua asintió—. Entonces te sigo capitán —el pequeño castaño sonrió por el cumplido, tomó la mano de Jimin y lo llevó escaleras abajo.

Ya teniendo todo lo que Jimin había pedido más cosas extras que Sua había agregado, comenzaron a armar su pequeño lugar para no ser dañados por los truenos.

De la cabecera de la cama, sujetaron la cuerda hasta la manija del closet, logrando obtener ya con las cobijas encima lo que parecía ser una casa de acampar, sostuvieron las esquinas de las cobijas con zapatos y cajas y al final hicieron una pequeña cama con el cobertor de la cama, cojines y peluches. 

Jimin empezó a jugar con Sua y sus muñecos para que así el pequeño de olvidara de los truenos y la gran tormenta de ese momento, dos horas después decidieron bajar a preparar un bowl de palomitas pues Jungkook ya se había tardado y ninguno de los dos querían cenar sin él, la señal no era muy buena por la tormenta y por lo mismo las llamadas que Jimin hacía no funcionaban, pues se cortaban o no siquiera marcaba a número de Jungkook, bufó molesto.

—¿Quieres darte un baño en lo que llega tu hermano? —preguntó Jimin a Sua tras colgar la décima llamada que no había salido, bloqueó la pantalla y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

—¿Peyo bañalme en la tina? —sonrió Sua meciendo sus pies en la silla.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —sonrió Jimin—. La llenaré en lo que buscas tu ropa —Sua sonrió de oreja a oreja, se bajó de un salto de la silla y subió corriendo a su habitación.

Jimin vació las palomitas en un bowl y subió con ella hacia la habitación del pequeño, dejó dentro de la casita el molde y se dirigió al baño en donde estaba Sua ya esperándolo sentado sobre la tapa del excusado y con una gran variedad de juguetes al lado de la tina, Jimin rió.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —gritó Jungkook pero no hubo respuesta, toda la casa estaba en silencio y con las luces apagadas— ¿Jimin? ¿Sua? —intentó prender las luces pero al parecer la luz se había ido, rodó los ojos, sacó su celular y encendió la linterna.

Dejó su paraguas y chamarra en el perchero de la entrada, se retiró los zapatos y caminó despacio hasta el comedor, dejó una bolsa encima de la mesa y después se dirigió a las escaleras, el piso de arriba estaba igual o más oscuro que el de abajo, con cuidado subió las escaleras no se escuchaba nada, llegó a la habitación de su hermano, tocó la puerta un par de veces pero nadie respondió, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fueron cojines y la mayoría de los peluches de Sua en el suelo al rededor de una casa de campaña hecha con cobijas, una tenue luz amarilla brillaba dentro de ella, el castaño supuso que ambos, su novio y su hermano estarían dentro de esta. 

Entró sin hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta, apagó la linterna de su celular, ya listo, caminó hasta la que supuso era la entrada de su escondite y asomó la cabeza, sonrió enternecido por la bella imagen ante sus ojos.

Jimin y Sua de encontraban abrazando a un enorme oso de peluche mientras dormían, la lámpara estaba en medio de las dos almohadas alumbrando el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraban. Jungkook se puso de rodillas y se deslizó dentro de la casa de campaña improvisada, acarició el cabello de su hermano y luego se deslizó hasta colocarse detrás de su novio, recargo la cabeza en el espacio de sobra en la almohada, lo suficientemente cerca de Jimin para poder oler su perfume a tan sólo milímetros de su cabeza, un poco inseguro pasó su brazo derecho sobre la delgada cintura y ahí la dejó sin hacer ni un sólo movimiento más.

Claro que no duró mucho pues una pequeña risa salió de su boca al escuchar un pequeño ronquido de Jimin, éste frunció el ceño y abrió despacio los ojos, sintió un peso sobre su cintura y volteó su rostro asustado, hasta que vio esa cabellera castaña tan conocida.

—¿Jungkook? —susurró con la voz ronca.

—Perdón por despertarte y asustarte —murmuró contra la oreja del rubio ocasionando un pequeño escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Jimin negó rápidamente con su cabeza y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido de volteó quedando frente a Jungkook. 

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó cerrando de nuevo sus ojos y escondiendo su cara entre el hombro y el cuello del castaño.

—Casi las once... Perdón por llegar tan tarde.

—No pasa nada, estaba preocupado porque no respondías a mis llamadas y cuando iba a llamar a tu trabajo se fue la luz —Jungkook tragó saliva al sentir los labios de Jimin rozando su cuello cada que decía una palabra.

—¿A mi trabajo?

—Sua me dijo que estaba escrito en el directorio por si pasaba alguna emergencia.

—Oh —Jungkook rió, levantó su mano hasta la mejilla del rubio y la acarició suavemente, Jimin subió la cabeza y miró a Jungkook a los ojos.

—Te quiero, Jungkook —sonrió aún medio dormido.

—Yo también te quiero, Minie~

Jeon juntó sus labios con los del rubio en un suave y tierno beso, deslizó su brazo de nuevo a la cintura de Jimin y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Park hizo lo mismo que Jeon y sonrió aún sin dejar de besarse. 

—Vamos a cenar, he traído pastel, me lo ha regalado la jefa, por eso he llegado más tarde de lo que debía —dijo Jungkook una vez terminado el beso mientras trataban de respirar normal.

—Vale, pero te toca despertar a Sua —Jungkook asintió, se levantó un poco de su lugar pero la mano de Jimin sobre su pecho hizo que lo mirara.

—Dame otro beso antes de que lo despiertes —pidió Jimin. 

—¿Y qué gano yo? —preguntó Jungkook enarcando una ceja tratando de parecer lo más serio posible.

Jimin infló sus mejillas y frunció un poco el ceño mientras pensaba en qué decirle al castaño, una vez encontrada la respuesta perfecta sonrió e oreja a oreja.

—Ganas un beso mío —Jungkook sonrió por la ternura en las palabras del rubio.

—Quiero dos besos tuyos a cambio del mío.

—Trato hecho —Jeon volvió a besar los suaves labios de Jimin hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar de nuevo, el rubio sonrió y dejó un pequeño beso en los labios del castaño—. Uno —susurró Jimin, volvió a besar a Jungkook sólo que ésta vez atrapó el labio inferior del castaño entre sus dientes, dejando una leve marca en su labio al igual que una pequeña hinchazón.

—Eso es trampa —susurró Jungkook.

—Es un pequeño recordatorio de cuánto te quiero —el castaño sonrió, dejó un beso en la frente de Jimin y se apresuró a despertar a Sua para cenar algo antes de volver a dormir.


	20. 20

—¿Se han ido a Los Ángeles sin ti? —preguntó Jimin tratando de aguantar una risa.

—Mis padres son malas personas, Jimin. Papá sólo me dijo "Estas casi en temporada de exámenes Jungkook, no puedes ir con nosotros". Pero simplemente no lo entiendo, Sua también está llendo a la escuela y a él sí lo llevaron...

—Tal vez sea porque Sua se porta mejor que tu~ 

—Yah~ Sabes que no es verdad, yo también soy buen niño...

—Sí, lo sé —Jimin se detuvo frente a Jungkook, se puso de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso, el castaño sonrió y justo cuando se acercó para darle un beso de vuelta el cielo tronó y una gota de lluvia cayó en medio de la frente de Jimin.

—Rayos...

Una cortina de agua cayó encima de ellos, se tomaron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y corrieron a través de la plaza al igual que muchas otras personas rumbo al estacionamiento, Jungkook maldijo en ese instante en haber dejado aparcado el auto casi hasta arriba. Sin embargo parecía ser el único preocupado pues Jimin no dejaba de reír como un pequeño niño.

Justo cuando entraron al carro, Jungkook prendió la calefacción y encendió el motor.

—Que suerte la nuestra —rió Jimin—. Nuestra primera cita después de esta semana llena de trabajos y es arruinada por una tormenta.

—Por lo menos pudimos comer algo antes de que lloviera —se hincó de hombros y arrancó.

—Me hubiera gustado caminar un rato más a tu lado...

—Podemos llegar a ver películas a mi casa... Si quieres ir a mi casa, claro.

—Por supuesto que sí —sonrió Jimin—. Deja enviarle un mensaje a mi hermano para que no se preocupe.

—Adelante —sonrió Jungkook saliendo del estacionamiento de camino a casa.

🍃

Al llegar dejaron los zapatos en la entrada junto con los abrigos, Jungkook tomó la mano de Jimin y lo llevó a su cuarto corrió a tomar el cesto de la ropa sucia y lo dejó frente a Jimin. 

—¿Quieres darte un baño o sólo cambiarte de ropa? —preguntó Jungkook mientras abría el closet para sacar ropa.

—Un baño no quiero pescar un resfriado...

—Okay, puedes usar el mío y yo el de mis padres ¿está bien? —Jimin asintió.

Le dio un cambio de ropa, una toalla y demás. Salió del cuarto después de tomar lo suyo y de darle un beso a Jimin, quien sonrió entrando al cuarto de baño.

Ya listo y como nuevo, salió del baño y miró en todas las direcciones de la habitación. La ropa mojada en el cesto ya no estaba pero sí había una sudadera de Jungkook en la cama esperando a ser usada por él, Jimin no lo pensó ni dos segundos cuando ya la tenía puesta con el perfume impregnado del castaño.

Bajó las escaleras con la toalla húmeda entre sus manos encontrándose a Jungkook en la sala recostado sobre el sofá y con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Estás cansado? —preguntó Jimin sorprendiendo al castaño quien de inmediato abrió los ojos.

—Sólo un poco, tantos trabajos y exámenes que están a la vuelta de la esquina y sumado a eso están los entrenamientos para los últimos partidos... Me están volviendo loco —rió—. Ven aquí —se hizo de lado dejando un espacio lo suficientemente ancho para que el rubio cupiera a su lado y golpeó el lugar.

Jimin aceptó gustoso la oferta, pues ya era costumbre de los dos el hacer ese tipo de cosas. Corrió a su lado y se recostó abrazando la cintura de Jungkook para no caerse, ambos sonrieron. 

—Desde el lunes que vine a cuidar a Sua no me abrazabas así... —dijo Jimin acurrucándose contra el pecho del castaño.

—Desde ése día que no nos habíamos visto ni siquiera en la Universidad y si nos vemos es sólo para comer juntos.

—Lo sé —Jimin sonrió triste—. Ya te extrañaba.

—Yo también, mucho mucho.

—¿Si vamos a ver una película? 

—Claro.

—¿Puedo tomar tu computadora en vez de poner la televisión? —cuestionó el rubio.

—¿Por qué?

-Quiero estar así junto a ti mientras vemos la película —Jimin sonrió al igual que Jungkook.

—Vale, ve al cuarto en lo que cuelgo tu toalla y tomo un poco de agua.

—Okay ~ ♡ 

Jimin dejó un casto beso sobre los labios de Jungkook y se bajó del sillón, estiró sus brazos haciendo sonreír al castaño y después de guiñarle un ojo se dirigió escaleras arriba. Jungkook soltó un suspiro, se sentía un poco ¿ansioso?. Como si algo se le hubiera olvidado pero no tenía idea de qué cosa se trataba. Era como un presentimiento extraño en todo su cuerpo. 

Restándole importancia al asunto se puso de pie y caminó al patio a colgar la toalla que le había prestado a Jimin, volvió dentro de la casa, a la cocina para poder tomar un vaso y llenarlo de agua. Escuchó las pisadas de Jimin bajando las escaleras y acercándose a dónde se encontraba. Llenó el vaso y a penas le dio un sorbo cuando lo vio de reojo entrando a la cocina.

—Jungkook... —llamó Jimin con un pie dentro de la cocina y sosteniendo la computadora entre sus manos.

—¿Mmm? —Jungkook volteó a verlo con la boca llena de agua.

—¿Por qué tienes una página de porno gay abierta con un video a medio reproducir? —Jungkook no pudo evitar escupir el agua que estaba tomando a penas en el lavabo, parte de el agua salió por su nariz al ver la pantalla del aparato con el video en la página principal.

—Demonios... —murmuró con la cabeza metida casi casi por completo en el lavavo.

—Iugh... ¿Se salió por tu... —Jimin señaló su nariz.

—Se siente horrible... —se quejó Jungkook tomando rápidamente una servilleta de encima de la alacena.

—Huh... ¿Entonces?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué has estado viendo porno gay? Bueno, de echo no sabía que te gustara ver porno, pero ¿gay?

Jungkook sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, por esa razón había tenido un mal presentimiento hace a penas unos minutos. Dios, ¿qué había hecho para merecer tal vergüenza?

—Yo... Eh... Eso es porque... Verás, Jimin —tragó saliva.

—Deja de tartamudear, no es como si yo fuera tu mamá y estuviera a punto de soltarte un sermón, Guk. Aunque hace rato me dijiste que eras un buen niño —Jimin cubrió su boca y rió sin quitarle los ojos de encima al castaño.

—Namjoon me ha pasado el link —susurró.

—¿Nam-Namjoon? ¿Por qué Nam te enviaría un enlace de una página de porno gay? —las mejillas de Jungkook se encendieron.

—Porque —Jimin enarcó una ceja.

—Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

—Yo... Uh ¿No quiero lastimarte? —susurró a punto de explotar por la vergüenza.

—¿Lastimarme? ¿Cómo podrías las-ti-mar... —Jimin abrió sus ojos de par en par, Jungkook le sonrió con la vergüenza a flor de piel, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que las cerezas mismas.

—Sabes que nunca lo he hecho con chicos —rascó su nuca—. Yo no tengo experiencia. Por eso, le pedí ayuda a Namjoon. Ya sabes como es.

—Staph, staph —Jungkook se quedó callado y miró a Jimin quien aún tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Está mal lo que he hecho? Te juro que no era para alguna otra cosa, sólo era como ¿investigación?

—No, no está mal. Es sólo que... ¿Por qué le preguntarías a Namjoon sobre eso? Hay muchas páginas de Internet que te pueden explicar todo ese tipo de cosas y no sólo ver porno... digo, la mayoría censura o corta todo el proceso que se lleva a cabo...

—Lo sé —sonrió Jungkook apenado—. Son muchas, muchísimas créeme cuando te digo que de verdad sé que son una grandísima cantidad de páginas, pero...

—¿Pero? —Jimin enarcó una ceja.

—Namjoon hyung tiene a SeokJin hyung... Te puedo asegurar que me ha enseñado muchas cosas más que las páginas y libros en internet que he leí...

—Oh~ por~ dios ~ —Jimin abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de tirar la laptop de no ser porque las piernas y las manos de Jungkook fueron más rápidas y sostuvieron el aparato justo a tiempo—. ¡¿Viste a Namjoon y a Jin hacer...

—¡NO! ¡NO, JIMIN! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! —el castaño frunció el ceño gritando para que Jimin no continuara diciendo ese tipo de extrañezas—. ¡Para! ¡¿Por qué rayos piensas eso?!

—Porque conociendo a Namjoon desde hace un par de años te puedo asegurar que estaría ciento un por ciento de acuerdo en enseñarte de esa manera a pesar de que Jin-hyung estaría en contra.

—No, Jimin. No ha pasado eso y no... Iugh Jimin. Yo no podría ver a tus dos amigos teniendo relaciones en vivo y en directo —saco la lengua haciendo una mueca de disgusto, ambos rieron. 

—Vale, perdón creo que me he pasado —rió Jimin—. Pero viste porno de desconocidos. 

—Deja de decirlo así.

—Vale, ya. Pero con lo de Nam y Jin tienes razón.

—Y mucha, ¿de verdad crees que podría llegar a verlos así de cerca... y a ellos? Por dios, Jimin —rió negando con la cabeza más no escuchó a Jimin reír junto con él—. ¿Qué pasa, Minie?

—Jungkook —habló Jimin de repente, alertando un poco al castaño por notar una leve tristeza en sus ojos.

—¿Si? —preguntó un poco preocupado al ver los ojos repentinamente tristes de Jimin—. ¿Qué pasa? —acarició su mejilla antes de deslizar su mano a la barbilla de su novio para que lo vieran a los ojos.

—Jungkook, yo... yo no soy virgen —cerró sus ojos con fuerza—. Sé que duele, por lo que no tienes porqué preocuparte mucho por mi —Jungkook bufó rodando los ojos.

—Bebé —llamó Jungkook y Jimin lo volteo volteo ver pero bajó de nuevo la mirada—. Tengo que informarte pero yo tampoco soy virgen —besó la frente del rubio—. Y por obvias razones me voy a preocupar.

—Pero yo...

—Jimin, es nuestra primera vez juntos. Yo no sé, bueno, sabía nada de relaciones entre hombres. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no quiero hacerte ningún daño.

—Kookie, no es la gran ciencia. Sólo tienes que met...

—Shh... ya lo sé —le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—. Pero quiero que sea un momento especial para los dos, ¿está bien? Es mi primera vez con un chico y ese chico eres tu Minie~ 

—Gukie —Jimin lo abrazó de la cintura y pegó su rostro a su pecho, Jungkook recargó su barbilla en su rubia cabeza—. Ungu...

—¿Mmm? 

—Yo te —Jimin tragó saliva—. Te quiero mucho.

—Yo te quiero más, Jimin. Muchísimo más —el rubio sonrió, pues escuchar los latidos de Jungkook y lo que decía al mismo tiempo, era tan bello.

—¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que estas viendo ese tipo de videos? —preguntó Jimin son una pequeña risa queriendo escapar de su garganta.

—Hace un par de semanas...

—¿Hace cuántas semanas precisamente? —Jimin enarcó una ceja mirando al castaño, Jungkook tragó saliva.

—El día en que me quedé a dormir en tu casa después de ir al club con Tae, Hope, Namjoon y Jin...

—¿Cuando te pusiste borracho? —Jungkook asintió—. Oh. Vaya, fue cuando amaneciste con...

—¡¡¡¡¡Sshhhh!!!!! No lo digas en voz alta. Por dios que pena —el castaño cubrió su rostro sonrojado con sus dos manos, Jimin rió fascinado.

—Esa vez... ¿estabas soñando conmigo? —preguntó tratando de hacer que Jungkook lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Si no era contigo entonces con quién? —admitió, Jimin besó sus manos pues no podía posar sus labios en los del castaño.

—No eres el único que ha soñado ese tipo de cosas —sonrió y de forma rápida salió de la cocina dejando a Jungkook en medio de ésta y con el corazón latiendo a mil.

♥️

"DIARIO DE UNA PASIÓN" 

Esa era la película que Jimin había decidido reproducir en la computadora minutos después de que Jungkook había subido a la habitación con una sonrisa tímida en los labios y con la laptop entre sus manos, con la única diferencia de que ahora no había ninguna página abierta y a medio video en reproducción.

Sin volver a tocar el tema de Jungkook y el video, tomó lugar al lado de Jimin, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras que éste exploraba en Internet alguna que otra película hasta dar con el título ya antes mencionado.

Recargaron la laptop sobre un montón de almohadas apiladas en medio de las piernas de los dos. Sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo estando ahí pues Jimin se sentía un poco incómodo, por lo que decidieron ponerla en la televisión frente a la cama de Jungkook, el castaño rodó los ojos, pues el rubio lo había descubierto viendo ese tipo de videos para ver una película en la computadora, y ahora resultaba ser que prefería verla en la televisión.

Al parecer a Jimin la fascinaba esa película, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se la había pasado repitiendo los diálogos de 'Noah' y de vez en cuando insultando las acciones de la protagonista al conocer al rival del chico rubio de la película.

En el momento del reencuentro de Allie y Noah, Jimin comenzó a removerse algo inquieto en su lugar, llamando de esta forma la atención del castaño a su lado. Jungkook mordió su labio inferior sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jimin. Éste al sentir la mirada del castaño sobre él volteó a verlo, las pupilas de ambos estaban en extremo dilatadas. Jimin tragó saliva, se acomodó en la cama hasta estar a la par de Jungkook y lentamente se acercó a él sin quitar la mirada de sus labios hasta posar los suyos sobre los de él y cerrar los ojos lentamente.

Jungkook deslizó su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de Jimin y la acarició provocando demasiadas sensaciones en la piel del rubio al igual que un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

Ambos se separaron un momento para poder respirar, sólo se concentraron en los ojos de cada quien y en el rozar del pulgar de Jungkook sobre los rosados labios del rubio, sus corazones latiendo sincronizados al compás de sus respiraciones, Jimin entreabrio sus labios llegando a saborear la punta del dedo del castaño, sólo ese pequeño roce bastó para que ambos volvieran a cerrar los ojos deshaciendo y recomenzando un beso nuevo. Un beso cargado de sentimientos, pero sobre todo, de un fuerte lazo que ninguno de los dos tenía intención alguna de romper.

Un beso que era seguido de otro más explorador y provocativo, uno que se apropió de los labios del rubio como si fueran del castaño mismo, los saboreó, los acarició, hasta que en pequeños mordisquitos su boca hizo estremecer la suya. Fue ese momento en donde sus lenguas recorrerieron sus labios de lado a lado como quien saborea una dulce paleta. Se alejaron un sólo instante, sólo un poco para mirarse a los ojos y sonreirse pícaramente para así seguir con su beso, para que ambas lenguas jugasen entre si, se acariciasen mutuamente mientras las manos de Jimin se perdían sobre la nuca del castaño y su cabello, donde las manos de Jungkook deshacían a Jimin con cada caricia y roce en lo que su mano viajaba por la espalda y cintura del rubio bajándola hasta el inicio de su pantalón.

Jungkook se despegó de sus labios y los llevó hasta su cuello, dejando suaves y húmedos besos sobre su piel, mientras que Jimin, sin que el castaño se percatara aún, fuera bajando su mano hasta tocar delicadamente el miembro ya erecto, quien al sentir la traviesa mano de Jimin deslizarse sobre él soltó un pequeño gemido que se quedó atrapado entre sus labios y el cuello de su novio.

—Te quiero Jimin, te quiero tanto —susurró contra su cuello después de dejar una pequeña y poco visible marca de color rojo.

Jungkook se colocó sobre Jimin con cada brazo y pierna a los costados del pequeño cuerpo del rubio a quien había comenzado a besar de nuevo. Jimin comenzó a subir la playera blanca por el abdomen del castaño, quien al percatarse de las traviesas intensiones del rubio, decidió quitarse de una vez por todas ese pedazo de tela que le estorbaba para poder sentir las pequeñas y suaves manos sobre su piel.

Jimin de un ágil movimiento, hizo que Jungkook quedara con la espalda contra el colchón, mientras que él, quedó sentado sobre sus muslos y con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Sin vergüenza alguna, Jimin observó con lujo de detalle, el cuerpo del castaño. Pasó sus dedos por el trabajado abdomen que tenía y mordió su labio inferior, regresó a atacar los labios de su novio separándose poco a poco de él un par de segundos después, Jungkook sonrió.

Sin decir nada, Jimin deslizó su lengua por el cuello bajando lentamente por el pecho y abdomen hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantalones, en ningún momento despegó su mirada de la de Jungkook, deslizó suavemente su mano sobre la tela del pantalón, Jungkook abrió su boca formando una perfecta "O" con sus labios al tiempo en que soltaba un leve y casi silencioso gemido. Jimin sonrió satisfecho con lo que estaba logrando y volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento. Jimin estaba deleitándose con la rasposa voz de Jungkook al soltar pequeños gemidos y suspiros.

Segundos después, desabrochó el botón y comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón, tomándolo después de los costados para comenzar a deslizarlo poco a poco por los muslos del chico debajo de él. Jungkook tenía la cara completamente roja y mordía su labio inferior poniendo atención a cada uno de los movimientos de Jimin quien acababa de terminar su tarea dejándolo sólo con los bóxers puestos y un gran bulto entre sus piernas, Jimin lo miró y relamió sus labios.

—Minie~ No... no es necesario que hagas esto, de verdad que si no quieres

—¿Quién te dijo que no quiero? —enarcó una ceja divertido, Jungkook tragó saliva.

Jimin lo volvió a tocar, ésta vez Jungkook cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras disfrutaba del pequeño momento lleno de un sin fin de nuevas sensaciones que estaba viviendo por primera vez con un chico, y vaya que era grandioso. 

Jimin bajó delicadamente la tela sobrante en aquél momento para que esta vez pudiera sentirlo entre sus manos. Jungkook se aferró a las cobijas, abrió un poco sus ojos por la inesperada sorpresa.

—¿Habías hecho algo como esto? —cuestionó Jimin con una sonrisa de lado mirando a Jungkook de la manera más sexy posible sin parar el movimiento de sus manos.

—No... —gruñó Jungkook. Jimin abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido.

—¿De verdad no? ¿Nunca? —Jungkook soltó un quejido y negó con la cabeza tratando de controlarse a sí mismo. Jimin sonrió. 

Al no ver respuesta por parte de Jungkook, se deslizó hacia sus pies y agachó la cabeza, un choque eléctrico recorrió desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta su nuca en el momento en que sintió los labios de Jimin en él, besando y lamiendo su miembro como su de una paleta de caramelo se tratase.

Maldijo mental mente el momento en que creyó era bueno abrir los ojos. Jimin... SU Jimin estaba haciendo la escena más erótica que jamás había presenciando, no había comparación alguna con los videos que Namjoon le había recomendado, pues los labios rosas y gruesos se habían apoderado por completo de él. Estaba jugando con su lengua por toda su longitud, volvía a la punta y succionaba. Jungkook cerró sus ojos y se sostuvo fuertemente de las cobijas, dejándose llevar por el éxtasis.

—Dios mío, Jimin. Para, si no yo... ah~ —gimió—. Jimin, no —lo tomó suavemente de sus rubios cabellos y lo separó de él, sólo escuchó un suave 'pop'—. Detente —Jimin frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —Jungkook rió ha Así no quiero terminar —besó sus húmedos labios y prosiguió con un beso en su frente, hizo que Jimin se recostara en la cama quedando de nuevo sobre él, besó sus labios con la misma intensidad con la que habían comenzado, bajó a besar su cuello lentamente, lamiendo de nuevo la pequeña y hermosa marca que había dejado en él con anterioridad, al mismo tiempo en que iba bajando por su pecho iba deslizando los pantalones de Jimin hacia abajo.

—Espera —dijo Jungkook separándose de él, se estiró hasta lograr llegar al pequeño mueble al lado de su cama, abrió un pequeño cajón sacando una pequeña botella de ahí, sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Jimin—... Un regalo de Namjoon —explicó el castaño, Jimin rió negando con la cabeza.

Jungkook volvió a su lugar en medio de las piernas del rubio, vertió un poco del líquido viscoso en su mano, miró el cuerpo de Jimin; tan hermoso como lo había estado imaginando. Miró al rubio a los ojos un poco inseguro, él asintió dándole permiso de continuar. Le pidió a Jimin que se relajara e insertó un dedo con suavidad, se acercó de nuevo a besar esos dulces labios que tanto le encantaban.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó tras besar la oreja del rubio y escuchar un gemido salir de sus labios.

—No —susurró—... Quiero que sigas, Jungkook.

El castaño obedeció y adentró un dedo extra en él causando que Jimin curvara un poco la espalda por la intromisión. Siguieron acariciándose y repartiéndose montones de besos mientras el castaño volvía a repetir lo mismo sólo que esta vez con tres dedos, dilatando la entrada del rubio debajo de él. Dio un casto beso en sus labios, se posicionó de nuevo en medio de sus piernas.

—Dime si quieres que me detenga —pidió Jungkook con temor en sus ojos.

—A estas alturas dudo mucho el querer que te detengas —respondió Jimin guiñándole un ojo y mordiendo su labio. Jungkook comenzó a introducirse en él, Jimin soltó un breve gemido .

—Guk, ma-más despacio... Ah~

—Lo siento —Jimin negó con la cabeza aferrándose a las cobijas.

—Está bien. Estoy bien —besó los labios del castaño, ahogando un gemido al sentir cómo se terminaba de introducir en él completamente, por fin eran uno solo. 

Jungkook esperó un poco a que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro. Se acercó a él y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos, juntó sus frentes y lo miró a los ojos, ambos compartían un hermoso brillo. 

Jeon le dio un beso de esquimal; rozando sus narices untar de veces, hacia arriba y abajo, hacia los lados y en círculos haciendo sonreír a Jimin. Pronto comenzó el vaivén de sus caderas lentamente, haciéndolos a ambos suspirar. Jimin desde hace muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma, claro que había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de hacerlo con el Jackson, pero todas fueron rechazadas sin excepción alguna y con su ex... uh, bueno. No eran buenos recuerdos a decir verdad. 

—Nngh, ah~ Jungk... uh... Jungkook...

—Jimin, mi Jimin —el castaño besó los labios de su novio dejándole saber al mismo todo lo que sentía por él.

Para ninguno de los dos iba a ser una noche de sexo casual entre una pareja, no. Ambos se estaban entregando en cuerpo y alma al otro, estaban haciendo el amor, así lo sentían en ese momento. Jungkook comenzó a aumentar el ritmo cuando el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de mucho más contacto, el castaño subió las piernas de Jimin a sus hombros y volvió a enlazar sus manos, salió de él y al momento de volver a introducirse con fuerza, alcanzó el punto sensible de Jimin quien gritó fuertemente el nombre del castaño más un par de hermosos gemidos a oídos de Jungkook, beso tras beso ambos chicos iban perdiendo el control de sus cuerpos.

—Jimin —besó el cuello del rubio—... Te amo, Jimin —una lágrima resbaló de los ojos del rubio hasta rodear sus orejas.

—Yo también te amo Jungkook... —Jimin se sujetó fuertemente de la espalda del castaño ambos besaron los labios del otro y de una sola embestida, en el lugar preciso, logró hacer que ambos chicos estuvieran marcados el uno del otro.

Se quedaron juntos unos minutos, sin dejar de besarse y disfrutar de la cercanía del otro, los brazos de Jimin seguían al rededor del cuello de Jungkook, sus frentes pegadas y sus respiraciones aceleradas tratando de regresar a la normalidad, nada existía en esos momentos mas que ellos dos, no les importaba el que la película hubiera empezado de nuevo desde hace ya un rato, o la tormenta que azotaba la cuidad esa noche, todo era perfecto para ellos dos en aquel momento.

—Soy tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado —el castaño besó los rojos e inflamados labios de Jimin una vez estando acomodado a su lado en la cama, lo abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. Jimin colocó sus manos sobre el pecho aún húmedo de Jungkook por el sudor y sonrió mirando hacia los ojos del castaño.

—Digo lo mismo, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Jungkook —el castaño beso la frente de Jimin.

—¿Tienes frío? 

—Un poco... —Jungkook tomó el cobertor del suelo y los cubrió a los dos rápidamente y tomó a Jimin entre sus brazos—. Gracias —sonrió. 

—¿Jimin? 

—¿Si, Gukie? —respondió con los ojos cerrados, estaba tan cansado...

—Te amo —sin abrir los ojos sonrió, Jungkook era el ser más afortunado por tener a uno de los Ángeles más bellos entre sus brazos.

—Yo también te amo, Kookie~ —Jungkook sonrió de oreja a oreja, besó la frente de Jimin y lo pegó más a él, Jimin era simplemente hermoso y demasiado cómodo para abrazar.

—¿Jungkook?

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa bebé?

—Yo, yo tengo una pregunta.

—Contestaré todo lo que quieras saber —sonrió Jungkook con los ojos cerrados recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de Jimin.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? —Jungkook abrió su boca para protestar pero Jimin colocó un dedo sobre sus labios—. Ese día en que estábamos en mi habitación y mi hermano llegó. Estuviste... estuvimos a punto de hacerlo —Jungkook hizo una mueca, se separó de Jimin y lo miró a los ojos.

—Estaría arrepentido de por vida si te hubiera lastimado, no lo mal interpretes. No es que no me gustes o gustaras —sonrió—. Lo pensé en el momento en el que bajaste con tu hermano y yo entré al baño, nunca había tenido experiencia con un chico y, uh... La iba a cagar a fondo siendo sincero. Por eso ese día salí sin despedirme, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y ni siquiera tenía claro lo que sentía por ti en ese momento. Ahora estoy seguro de que te quiero tener siempre a mi lado, eres mi felicidad de todos los días, Jimin.

—Que cursi eres —rió Jimin—. Pero yo también quiero estar contigo siempre, siempre.

—Te amo —susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo, antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormidos mientras se abrazaban con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

{°°♡°°}

—Mñn... kya~♡ 

Ese era Jimin, quien estaba estirandose entre las cobijas, moviendo su brazo para intentar alcanzar el cuerpo del castaño con quien había dormido a su lado pero el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Frunció el ceño y abrió lentamente los ojos para poder acostumbrarse al exceso de luz que entraba por la ventana, una fina corriente de aire fresco hizo que se cubriera hasta la barbilla con las cobijas.

Jungkook estaba sentado en el filo de la ventana, el poco viento que hacía, pegaba en su rostro y cabellos haciendo que estos ondearan en el aire, Jungkook mantenía los ojos cerrados con lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el torso desnudo y sólo usando un pantalón, era la imagen perfecta para despertar.

—Jungkook~ —llamó el rubio con la voz ronca y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, el castaño volteó a verlo y sonrió abiertamente.

—Buenos días, bebé —Jimin sonrió ante aquél apodo.

—Buenos días~ —estiró sus brazos hacia el castaño que se había levantado de su lugar para ir de nuevo al lado de Jimin. 

Jungkook se acostó de nuevo a su lado en la cama y dejó que Jimin lo rodeara con sus brazos, él estiró su brazo para que Jimin lo utilizara de almohada y para que de esa forma estuvieran también un poco más juntos.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó el castaño dejando un dulce beso en los labios de su novio.

—De maravilla —sonrió—. Pero me duele un poco... —Jungkook abrió los ojos comenzando a preocuparse , Jimin al notarlo soltó una risita ocasionando un tornado de mariposas en el estómago de Jungkook—. No te preocupes Ungu~ Es normal que duela sólo un poco —acarició la mejilla del castaño.

—¿De verdad? O sólo lo dices para que no me angustie.

—Es verdad —sonrió estirándose un poco para besar la punta de la nariz del castaño.

—¿Segurísimo? —Jimin rió.

—Sí~ Estoy bien, con unos cuantos besos tuyos de seguro y se me pasa.

—Entonces deja que empiece a hacer que el dolor desaparezca —Jungkook le guiñó un ojo sonriendo con picardía y comenzó a dejar pequeños y castos besos en su frente, pasando a su nariz, sus mejillas para finalizar en sus labios —Jimin sonrió—. ¿Se te ha quitado el dolor? —negó sin dejar de sonreír.

Sin decir nada señaló de nuevo sus labios, dándole a entender a Jungkook que necesitaba más de sus besos medicinales que Jungkook entendió de inmediato comenzando de nuevo von el tratamiento.

Después de una gran sobredosis de besos, sólo se quedaron abrazados; Jungkook con su mentón sobre la cabeza de Jimin, y Jimin con su rostro escondido entre el cuello y hombro de Jungkook, quien trazaba líneas con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la espalda de seda del chico entre sus brazos.

—¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta, no parece que vaya a llover, o eso creo... ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Jungkook. 

—Digo que me encantaría salir contigo —Jeon sonrió—. Pero, no tengo ropa limpia aquí —Jimin se removió causando un leve cosquilleo en el cuello de Jungkook por el roce de sus cabellos. 

—Sabes que te puedo prestar de mi ropa, y la que se mojó ayer la metí a lavar en lo que te bañabas, supongo que tus pantalones ya están secos, si quieres sólo te presto una playera y...

—¿Y la ropa interior? ¿También me prestarías eso? —Jungkook negó rodando los ojos.

—Mi madre ha comprado ropa interior...

—A-já...

—Para ti... —las mejillas de Jimin se calentaron y volteó a ver a Jungkook a la cara.

—¿Para mí? ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque no es la primera vez que te quedas a dormir aquí sin ningún cambio de ropa —Jimin no podía estar menos avergonzado en ese momento.

—Puedes usarla a menos de que no quieras ponerte ropa bajo tus pantalones...

—¡JEON JUNGKOOK! —el castaño soltó una carcajada.

—Sólo era una sugerencia —el celular de Jimin a lo lejos sonó, el rubio rodó los ojos, colocó su pecho sobre el de Jungkook y estiró su brazo hasta lograr alcanzar el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón sobre el piso. 

—HakYeon —contestó Jimin—. ¿Qué pasa? No, sólo es un minuto y medio de la canción que elijas. Sí, muy seguro —rió y siguió hablando.

Jungkook sólo observaba la sonrisa y la forma de los labios de Jimin al pronunciar cualquier palabra. Bajó su mirada por el cuerpo de Jimin y su corazón bombeo con fuerza, la sábana cubría con delicadeza desde la espalda baja hacia la curva de su trasero y piernas, había olvidado por completo que el rubio sobre él seguía estando completamente desnudo.

—Sí~ ya sabes. Mañana cualquier cosa te ayudo con algún movimiento... Claro, no hay problema, hasta mañana, byebye —sonrió y colgó, volvió a dejar el celular esta vez sobre el mueble y miró a Jungkook—. ¿En qué piensas? —Jeon tragó saliva. 

—En na-nada —Jimin rió negando con su cabeza, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho de Jungkook y recargo en ellos su cabeza. 

—¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó Jungkook tratando de controlar sus emociones, Jimin era un adonis y estaba cien por ciento seguro de eso. 

—¿No se te hace gracioso? —el rubio lo miró directo a los ojos. 

—El qué...

—Llevamos ya casi ocho meses saliendo y ni siquiera sé qué estudias en la Universidad...

—Oh. Bueno... Estudio administración de empresas, algún día tendré que estar a cargo de la empresa de mi padre y quiero estar bien preparado. Pero tienes razón hay muchas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro...

—No lo habías pensado hasta ahora ¿o sí? 

—Supongo que tienes toda la razón —Jimin rió—. Pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos mejor ¿no crees?

—Lo creo. ¿Por qué no empezamos con un juego de preguntas y respuestas? 

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? 

—Genial. Tu empiezas, Ungu —Jungkook sonrió con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y le dio un pequeño beso a Jimin en sus labios.

—Vale. Empecemos por algo sencillo —el rubio asintió—. ¿Qué estudias tú? Sé que bailas pero nada más —preguntó acariciando delicadamente la espalda de Jimin. 

—Estoy en el área de las artes, me quiero especializar en danza contemporánea —sonrió mostrando su hermosa dentadura.

—Pero tienes clases de cálculo y... —Jimin colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Tampoco quiero ser un bailarín sin nada de conocimientos —rió—. Me gustan las matemáticas, lo estoy tomando como segunda carrera. Si no solamente me hubiera inscrito a una academia de baile y no como tal a la Universidad ¿no lo crees? —Jungkook asintió y besó su pequeña nariz.

—Te toca preguntarme algo.

—♡key~ ya sé —sonrió—. ¿Por qué las perforaciones en tus orejas? —dijo pasando suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus aretes.

—No tienen ningún significado en especial... Simplemente creí que me vería bien con ellas ¿qué opinas? ¿Tenía razón?

—Muchísima razón —rió—. Te quedan de maravilla.

—¿Y por qué tus perforaciones en las orejas? —preguntó el castaño.

—Huh... Fue una apuesta con Taehyung. Dijo que yo era tan nena que no aguantaría el que me perforaran las orejas... y pues bueno, así terminé con ellas ¿se ven mal? —Jungkook negó rápidamente.

—Te ves increíble con ellas —el castaño rápidamente le dio la vuelta al rubio quedando sobre él, sus dos brazos, uno a cada lado de su cabeza y con una sonrisa de lado, se acercó al oído de Jimin y mordió la parte con la argolla del cartílago—. Increíblemente apetecible.

Las mejillas de Jimin estallaron en un intenso color rojo.

—E-eres un atrevido Jeon Jungkook —dijo con la respiración empezando a agitarse—. Me encantas... —Jungkook sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—Tu también me encantas, Park Jimin. 

Juntaron sus labios en un dulce y delicado beso, Jimin yacía descubierto de su cadera para arriba, dejándole una apetitosa vista a Jungkook. Deslizó su mirada por el hermoso cuerpo del rubio hasta llegar a la pequeña marca en su cuello de la noche anterior, sonrió enormemente al ver lo bien que le quedaba.

—También tienes una en el hombro... —dijo Jimin sonriendo tímidamente, Jungkook volteó a ver su hombro derecho donde se habían posado los ojos de Jimin segundos atrás. 

—¿A qué hora...

—Estabas dormido... no iba a ser el único en amanecer con una mancha roja en el cuello y tu como si nada.

—Vale, vale. Supongo estamos iguales ¿no? - Jimin sonrió tiernamente, el castaño volvió a besar esos hermosos labios y al separarse juntó sus frentes - iré a hacer el desayuno.

—Tomaré un baño sino te molesta... Mis muslos se sienten pegajosos... —susurró con las mejillas rojas.

—Hay ropa en las cajoneras, toma lo que quieras, subiré con tu pantalón.

—Okey~ —dejó un casto beso sobre los labios del castaño.

—Ahora vuelvo... —Jungkook sonrió y bajó de la cama.

—¿No te pondrás una playera?

—¿Quién más me va a ver a parte de ti? —enarcó una ceja.

—Por eso mismo, nadie te puede ver más que yo —mordió su labio, Jungkook rió levemente, tomó su playera del suelo y se la puso.

—¿Feliz? —Jimin hizo una mueca.

—No... Mejor quítatela.

—Goloso, no te tardes en la ducha.

—Nee~♡ 

Jungkook salió de la habitación y Jimin se quedó observando el techo, sonrió enormemente y abrazó fuerte la almohada del castaño oliendo su perfume, estaba totalmente enamorado de Jeon Jungkook y nadie le podía decir lo contrario.

🍃

Jungkook y Jimin llegaron horas después al cine, el día estaba increíblemente soleado pero no hacía tanto calor y eso era realmente bueno, cada quien se repartió sus deberes, mientras que el rubio compraba las entradas, el castaño había ido a comprar lo que comerían dentro de la sala, inesperadamente y justo a tres personas antes de que fuera el turno de pasar de Jimin, un peli rojo tocó su hombro con una enorme sonrisa, el rubio volteó al lado de su mejor amigo encontrándose a Hoseok con una expresión felíz, tomando la mano de Tae.

Ambas parejas decidieron hacer una cita doble, por lo que compraron boletos para la misma función y aceptaron el ir a comer juntos a uno de los restaurantes después de que la película terminara, eligieron una pizzería de la cuál habían escuchado buenos comentarios, Jimin y Tae corrieron a la mesa vacía de la esquina junto a los dos ventanales en lo que Jungkook y Hoseok volvían con las pizzas y refrescos.

—¿Desde cuando has comenzado con Hoseok? —preguntó Jimin al ver la felicidad desbordando de su amigo.

—Sólo llevamos dos semanas.

—¿Y no me lo habías dicho?

—Hemos estado ocupados con la Universidad, las tareas y todo eso, no encontraba el momento adecuado para decírtelo.

—Vale, está bien, tienes razón —sonrió Jimin—. Se ven bien juntos —recargó su cabeza en la ventana y le sonrió a su mejor amigo, quien de pronto abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Oh... por... Dios... ¿Tienes un chupetón en el cuello? —el rubio e inmediato cubrió su cuello con su mano, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo carmesí.

—Yo...

—¿En dónde fue? ¿Sobre la mesa del comedor? ¿En el baño? ¿La regadera? —Jimin puso los ojos en blanco—. El sofá... Ohh por todos los santos, ¿en la cama de sus padr...

—Ya cállate, Taehyung. No te voy a dar los detalles ni aquí ni ahora, así que cállate de una buena vez, y no, no podría hacerlo en la cama de sus padres, sería algo irrespetuoso...

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero en unos días ya veremos —el rubio le dio un zape, se miraron a los ojos, Tae estalló en una fuerte carcajada mientras que Jimin sólo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Eres un tonto...

—¿Cuándo fue? Es lo único que preguntaré...

—Ayer... —Tae cubrió su boca evitando gritar de la emoción, Jimin rió avergonzado.

Los dos chicos llegaron minutos después con una enorme caja de pizza y un par de refrescos, la pizza había tardado más en estar lista que en lo que habían empezado a comerla.

Jimin terminando el último bocado volteó hacia afuera por el ventanal aún riendo por alguna tontería dicha por el castaño a su lado, negó tratando de dejar de reír hasta que su mirada se detuvo al ver a quien parecia ser una persona observarlos desde una tienda a metros de ellos, entre cerró sus ojos para tratar de distinguirlo bien y cuando lo hizo negó con la cabeza un par de veces, su sonrisa dejó de estar presente en su rostro.

—¿Jimin? —preguntó Tae, el rubio regresó su mirada hacia afuera pero sólo vió a un par de personas platicando y caminando y nada más por la plaza, nadie los observaba—. Jimin —volvió a llamar Taehyung ahora llamando la atención de los dos castaños que reían sin parar.

—¿Ah? 

—¿Estás bien Minie~? Pareces preocupado —Jungkook lo tomó de las mejillas y lo miró a los ojos poniéndose serio.

—No... Yo creo que me ha caído un poco mal la pizza —sonrió intentando calmar al castaño—. Sólo es eso, Jungkook —besó la palma de la mano derecha de Jungkook que sostenía su mejilla—. Iré al baño... 

—Claro —le sonrió Jungkook medio desconfiado.

—Te acompaño —Tae se puso de pie y esperó a Jimin para ir juntos al baño.

En lo que Jimin entraba a uno de los cubículos, el pelirrojo lo esperaba recargado en los lavamanos, el rubio salió y miró a Tae con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-No es necesario que estés aquí, de verdad sólo me ha caído mal la pizza...

—A mi no me engañas ¿qué ha pasado?

—De verdad nada, estoy bien. 

—Jim...

—Estoy bien, anda, hay que volver, no quiero preocupar a Jungkook —tomó la mano de su mejor amigo y lo arrastró fuera de allí. 

—¿Quieren ir a la casa? Aunque sea sólo por un rato —invitó Jungkook a los dos chicos mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

—Yo... —Tae rascó su nuca algo tímido. 

—Queríamos ir a dar una vuelta, perdón por rechazar la grandiosa oferta, Jungkook —respondió Hoseok con una sonrisa. 

—Está bien, entonces supongo que nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo ¿no? —ambos chicos asistieron.

—¿Traen carro? —preguntó Hoseok, Jungkook negó.

—Queríamos caminar —Jimin sonrió—. Vinimos caminando desde casa de Kook. 

—Oh, bueno... Entonces vamos hacia caminos diferentes desde aquí ¿no? —cuestionó Tae y tanto el castaño como el rubio asintieorn con una sonrisa—. Okey, nos vemos mañana, se van con cuidado —les sonrió el peli rojo.

Se despidieron de ambos chicos y cada quien caminó hacia un lado de la acera, Jimin tomó la mano de Jungkook y éste de inmediato entrelazó sus dedos, pasaron un par de cuadras platicando puras tonterías y riendo como un par de bobos enamorados, Jimin sintió la agujeta de su tenis zafarse, soltó la mano del castaño, quien lo volteo a ver y siguió caminando.

—Te voy a dejar atrás Minie~

—Espero y no te arrepientas por abandonarme de esa manera, Kookie~

—Entonces ven a atraparme —se dio la vuelta y corrió unos cuantos metros pero no escuchó a Jimin ir detrás de él o lanzarle alguna maldición por dejarlo atrás, volteó un poco la cabeza muevas detenía su avance pero no vio al rubio por ningún lado, la acera estaba vacía y sólo se encontraba él parado en medio de ésta—. ¿Jimin?

Llamó un par de veces pero el rubio no contestó a ninguna de ellas, Jungkook comenzó a enojarse pues desde pequeño no le gustaba que sus padres o amigos le hicieran ese tipo de bromas.

—Jimin, no estoy jugando, sal ahora —demandó y silencio fue lo que recibió a cambio, el cielo había comenzado a ponerse entre las tonalidades azules y rosadas anunciando ya la caída de la noche y el rubio seguía jugando a las escondidas.

El castaño comenzó a caminar por el camino de regreso a la plaza fijándose en los carros que habían al rededor por si llegaba a ver a un Mochi escondido entre ellos pero no veía nada.

Un pequeño ruido llamó su atención al pasar al lado de un callejon angosto pero demasiado oscuro para su gusto, habían un par de bolsas de basura en el suelo y un enorme contenedor de la misma, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el lugar cuando lo que pareció ser un gato negro salió corriendo por en medio de sus pies después de haberle dado un susto de muerte.

Se dio media vuelta para irse de allí y seguir buscando a Jimin pero lo que ésta vez sonó más como un quejido ahogado lo hizo detenerse y volver a voltear hacia aquél lugar, esta vez con pasos más seguros se acercó hasta el contenedor pero antes de poder asomarse hacia un lado dos personas salieron de al lado del contenedor, el rubio, siendo rodeado del cuello por el brazo de aquella persona que Jungkook desde hace ya un buen tiempo que no veía, más precisamente, desde que lo dejó tirado inconciente en el suelo de aquella bodega sucia.

—Deja a Jimin ahora —amenazó el castaño frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los puños con fuerza.

—O sino ¿qué? —respondió el moreno con burla en su voz.

Los ojos de Jimin estaban a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas, más no podía emitir ruido alguno por la fuerte presión que ejercía aquél brazo al rededor de su cuello.

—¡Suéltalo te estoy diciendo! ¡Ésta vez no prometo detenerme si le haces algo!

—Oh~ ¿Me estás amenazando? —enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado—. Mejor cambiemos los papeles, ¿qué te parece Jeon?

Llevó su mano libre detrás de su espalda, tanto Jungkook como Jimin tragaron duro al ver que de su pantalón sacaba una pequeña pistola, primero apuntó al castaño pero luego sonrió de oreja a oreja y llevó la punta de la pistola a la sien del rubio, quien se quedó petrificado en su lugar. 

—Yah~ baja eso —pidió Jungkook mirando al rubio aterrado.

—¿Por qué debería? Por tu culpa he perdido todo, tal vez tu debas poderlo también —hizo más presión del arma sobre Jimin, el castaño frunció el entre cejo.

—¿Por mi culpa?

—La golpiza que me diste no fue para nada gratificante.

—Te la ganaste tu solo.

—¡Hiciste que perdiera todo lo que ya tenía, maldición! ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡solamente tu culpa! Perdí mi lugar en el equipo mientras me recuperaba, pues no podía jugar teniendo la nariz rota y todo el cuerpo lleno de moretones y cicatrices, por eso el coach me sustituyó con alguien más. Cuando quise volver al campo ya no tenía mi lugar en el equipo pues según en entrenador quien estaba había resultado ser mejor que yo —rió—. ¡Mejor que yo! ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Nadie es mejor que yo!

—¡Jimin no tiene nada que ver en esto!

—Oh claro que tiene que ver con él —sonrió y acercó su rostro al del rubio sin quitar su mirada del castaño, aspiró fuerte el perfume del cabello de Jimin y prosiguió a lamer parte de su cuello y lóbulo de la oreja, Jungkook estaba seguro que quería matar a Taecyeon en ese preciso momento—. Él es por quien empezó todo —mordió el cuello del rubio, Jimin gritó de dolor, pataleó pero sólo ocasionó que la mordida fuera aún más profunda logrando hacer que pequeñas gotas de sangre se deslizaran por su cuello hasta manchar la sudadera blanca que Jungkook le había prestado.

Jungkook estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de él, de no ser porque de un momento a otro apuntó su arma hacia él, saboreó sus labios y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Jungkook —escuchó levemente la voz de Jimin.

—¡Déjalo, maldición! —el castaño no sabía que demonios hacer en ese momento, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no iba a dejar que nada malo le sucediera a Jimin.

Taecyeon rió.

—Y pensar que alguien tan débil como tu pudo dejarme inconsciente. Si te vieras ahora mismo... —soltó una carcajada—. Das pena, Jeon.

Taecyeon cerró los ojos unos segundos, pero los suficientes para que Jungkook pudiera ver un bate de béisbol roto por la mitad cerca de los pies de Jimin, miró al rubio y de inmediato el chico que lo sostenía los volvió a mirar.

—Y pensar que antes de decías ser cien por ciento heterosexual, que ironía la tuya —apuntó de nuevo a Jungkook—. Lástima que su tiempo esté a punto de terminarse así como lo que iba a ser mi futura carrera como deportista.

—Estás loco de remate.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Mala suerte la de ustedes por haberse cruzado en mi camino ¿verdad? —susurró contra su oreja—. Si ése día no hubieran llegado a tu rescate tu historia sería diferente, tú hubieras sido mío —Jimin sollozó.

Jungkook retrocedió un poco aplastando una botella vacía de plástico, otro gato salió disparado en dirección a Jimin y Taecyeon, asustando al segundo pues el gato saltó justo en su dirección, Ok soltó al rubio y éste cayó de rodillas al suelo, el castaño reaccionó antes que el moreno, tomó el bate y con este dio directo a la mano que sostenía el arma más uno detrás de la rodilla haciendo al chico caer mientras se quejaba del fuerte golpe que Jungkook le había dado, se puso frente a Jimin e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Hay que irnos de aquí —Jimin asintió con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas intentó decir algo pero sus palabras no pudieron ser pronunciadas al ver la pistola apuntando directo a la nuca de Jungkook.

—Ninguno de los dos se va a ir de aquí —el castaño se dio la vuelta cubriendo a Jimin.

—No sabes lo que haces —dijo Jungkook tratando de parecer tranquilo—. Aún estás a tiempo de regresar al equipo y lograr tener la beca deportiva, no lo desperdicies tratando de matarnos —Taecyeon se hincó de hombros.

—Ya no me importa.

—Si te importa... No tires a la basura tu talento como jugador —Jungkook por una milésima de segundo alcanzó a ver como aflojaba un poco el agarre sobre la pistola.

El castaño empezó a tratar de tranquilizar al moreno consiguiendo que volviera a sus cinco sentidos durante unos segundos pero el grito de una persona que se asomó por el callejón lo arruinó, éste volvió a tener la mirada de un loco y ahora más pues el grito de aquella chica había llamado la atención de otras tres personas, haciendo que Taecyeon perdiera la poca cordura que le quedara y que sus nervios estallaran, sostuvo con la mano izquierda la pistola y con la derecha adolorida apuntó directo a los dos chicos. 

Jimin llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de Jungkook y recargó su frente en la espalda de su novio sin poder evitar mojar su playera con sus lágrimas, el castaño mordió su labio inferior, no le quedaba de otra... 

—¡VAMOS! ¡DISPARA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS ESPERANDO?! —gritó Jungkook.

—¿Qué rayos Jung... —el castaño tomó la mano del rubio en su cintura y la apretó con fuerza.

—Confía en mí —susurró Jungkook sólo para que Jimin lo escuchara.

—Estás loco Jungkook, no hagas ninguna estupidez —el castaño volteó un poco su cara y sonrió.

—Te amo, Jimin —el rubio abrió la boca para decir algo pero Jungkook volteo a ver al moreno con el ceño fruncido y la mirada retadora—. ¡Dispara con un demonio y acaba con esto! 

Todo pasó muy rápido Jungkook soltó la mano de Jimin al ver a Taecyeon flaquear por un segundo, se aventó contra sus piernas haciéndolo caer al suelo, ambos empezaron a forcejear, Jungkook para tratar de quitarle el arma mientras que el moreno para intentar disparar. Ok le alcanzó a dar un puñetazo en la mejilla cerca del ojo, mareándolo un poco, Taecyeon trata de levantarse pero Jungkook lo vuelve a sentar, toma la mano del moreno empiezan a luchar, sin embargo Ok, logra disparar.

La primera bala a penas y rozó la mejilla del castaño y fue ahí cuando empezaron a forcejear aún más, en un segundo el sonido de una segunda resonó en el aire y todo se detuvo en un momento para Jungkook, una punzada y ardor invadió todo su cuerpo, sobre todo la parte superior de su brazo, precisamente en su hombro derecho, hizo una mueca de dolor, respiró con fuerza y miró al moreno enfurecido.

Una patrulla junto con una ambulancia, que han sido llamada por las personas que estaban ahí llegan justo a tiempo y se detienen, al ver a la gente rodean el lugar, Jungkook al escuchar la sirena, con las últimas fuerzas de su brazo herido golpeó la nariz de Taecyeon haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, patea la pistola lejos de ellos y se recarga en la pared respirando pesadamente.

—¡Jungkook! —corrió Jimin al lado del castaño, en un primer momento sólo se percata de la herida de su mejilla y la sangre que recorre por su mejilla y barbilla, Jungkook sólo se limitó a sonreírle, se movió un poco soltando un pequeño grito a causa de la bala incrustada en su hombro, Jimin bajó la mirada y vio la enorme mancha de sangre en su playera en el lugar del hombro más la cantidad que resbalaba por todo su brazo—. ¡Un doctor! —gritó mientras se apresuraba a apretar con fuerza el hombro del castaño tratando de detener el sangrado—. ¡Por favor! ¡Un doctor!

Los policías se acercaron a ellos y rápidamente ven lo que ha pasado, deprisa se llevan a Ok y llaman a los de la ambulancia.

—Estoy bien, Min...

—¡No! ¡No lo estás! —gritó mientras las lágrimas caían una tras otra—. Estás sangrando demasiado...

—Tranquilo.

—¿Cómo me pides que esté tranquilo cuando tu estás sangrando por mi culpa?

—Hey~ no es tu culpa —acarició la mejilla del rubio con su otra mano.

—Claro que lo es.

—No es...

Los camilleros interrumpieron el momento, le piden a Jimin que de favor se haga a un lado para empezar a detener el sangrado en lo que lo trasladan al hospital, lo subieron a la camilla y Jimin después de insistir sube con ellos y toma asiento al lado de la camilla donde llevan al castaño.

—No te duermas, muy bien, estarás bien —repetía una y otra vez uno de los paramédicos dentro de la ambulancia— Tu... —volteó a ver a Jimin—, tu novio está aquí, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Lo sé... —susurró Jungkook sonriendo son muchas fuerzas—. Estoy bien Jimin, de verdad...

—Jungkook...

—Él tiene una herida en el cuello, no sé si tenga algún golpe, revíselo, yo estoy bien... —dijo Jeon señalando con los ojos a Jimin, el camillero que estaba más cerca de Jimin lo volteó a ver y justo como el castaño había dicho, el rubio tenia una enorme marca de mordida en su cuello, un poco más y Taecyeon hubiera podido perforar más su piel, rápidamente empezaron a tratar la herida de Jimin quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Jungkook por más que le estuviera ardiendo el cuello.

De un momento a otro Jungkook cerró los ojos comenzando a sentirse agotado, su respiración comenzó a volverse un poco más pesada, escuchó a lo lejos como llamaban a su nombre pero por mas que quisiera no podía abrir los ojos, estaba tan cansado.

—¡Jungkook, por favor despierta! —fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer profundamente dormido.

{°°♡°°♡°°}

—Jimin, tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien. Jungkook va a estar...

—¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice? Estaba inconciente cuando llegamos al hospital, Taehyung. INCONCIENTE. ¿Qué pasa si él... si Jungkook...

—Jimin —HyungSik lo tomó entre sus brazos en cuanto los encontró.

Los sollozos de Jimin eran cada vez más audibles y varias familias que igual estaban en la sala de espera miraban tristes al chico, pues sabían por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

—Jungkook es un chico muy fuerte, Jimin. No tienes nada que temer. 

—Pero...

—Familiares de Jeon Jungkook —llamaron detrás de ellos, Jimin se separó inmediatamente de su hermano, limpió sus ojos y miró al doctor.

—Yo soy su novio, sus padres no están, salieron de viaje dijeron que estarían aquí al amanecer —el doctor asintió pues ya lo sabía el de cabellos rojos se lo había dicho desde que habían llegado.

—Jeon Jungkook ya está estable. Perdió sangre y por eso perdió la conciencia, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, llegaron justo a tiempo al hospital, ahora se encuentra dormido por la anestesia —Jimin por fin pudo respirar tranquilo—. La bala no ha dañado ningún tejido importante pero sí es necesario que no haga ningún esfuerzo si no quiere que los puntos se abran de nuevo.

—¿Qué hay de su brazo? —cuestionó Taehyung—. ¿Podrá seguir jugando después de esto? - el doctor sonrió.

—Si prometen cuidarlo y no dejar que haga mucho movimiento o esfuerzos todo volverá a la normalidad —todos suspiraron—. Pero no podrá jugar durante estos dos o tres meses, tiene que curar la herida completamente —ambos amigos hicieron una mueca, eso significaba que Jungkook no iba a poder jugar el último juego de la temporada, dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Podemos pasar a verlo? —preguntó Jimin con el corazón en la garganta.

—Sí, de echo alguien tiene que quedarse hoy con él...

—Yo lo haré —dijo Jimin inmediatamente.

—Tu también tienes que descansar, Jimin —interrumpió HyungSik—. Ve a la casa y...

—No —miró seriamente a su hermano—. Jungkook me necesita a su lado - el peli negro rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, pueden decidirlo en unos minutos, deja hacerte un chequeo en mi consultorio y podrá pasar a ver a Jungkook —Jimin asintió—. Si gusta acompañarnos no lo detendré —le dijo el Dr. al hermano mayor quien asintió y caminó junto a Tae, detrás de su hermano y el Dr.

Tras terminar de limpiar la herida en el cuello de Jimin, recetarle un des-inflamatorio y demás, el rubio salió corriendo hacia la habitación que el médico le había dado segundos antes. Sin esperar a que el elevador llegara, subió los seis pisos restantes hasta llegar a la sala de recuperación. Una enfermera, al verlo tan acelerado lo detuvo para hacer que se tranquilizara, sin embargo, Jimin sólo preguntó hacia donde era que quedaba el cuarto 913 y en cuanto la enfermera le indicó por donde debía ir, Jimin en seguida volvió a correr. Cuando llegó hasta la habitación, se detuvo frente a la puerta mirando el número inseguro de si debería o no entrar, tomó aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y deslizó la puerta sólo un poco para poder asomarse.

Jungkook yacía recostado sobre la cama de la habitación, las luces estaban apagadas y sólo se escuchaba la maquina que estaba conectada a él que le permitía oír los latidos de Jungkook. Cuando se acercó a él, miró su rostro luciendo tan tranquilo como si nada en absoluto hubiera pasado. Tenía cinta micropore en su mejilla justo sobre la herida, el brazo izquierdo estaba vendado desde el hombro y rodeaba el pecho para que este no tuviera movimiento alguno, Jimin pasó levemente su mano entre los cabellos del castaño sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

Minutos después de observar a Jungkook por si tenía algún gesto de dolor o por lo menos despertaba, decidió colocar una de las sillas que había en la habitación hasta el lado de la cama en donde no habían máquinas, tomó asiento subiendo sus dos piernas para estar un poco más arriba y poder sujetar el brazo sano de Jungkook sin estar incómodo. Entrelazó su manos con la de Jungkook y se quedó observando su rostro nuevamente, lentamente el sueño fue apoderándose igualmente de él obligándole a cerrar sus ojos hasta quedar igual de dormido que Jungkook.

Un suave movimiento logró despertar al rubio, abrió lentamente los ojos, miró a su lado y frente a él se encontró a Suzy, al verla soltó suavemente la mano de Jungkook y se apresuró a abrazarla, la madre de Jungkook lo tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos, Jimin no pudo contener las lágrimas y sollozos, Suzy sólo acarició su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

—Todo fue mi culpa. Lo siento tanto, por mi Jungkook está...

—Sshhh... Él está bien, corazón.

—Pero él, Jungkook...

—Estoy bien... —ambos, la madre del castaño y el rubio voltearon hacia la cama, Jungkook aún mantenía los ojos cerrados pero tenia una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—Jungkook —Jimin soltó a Suzy y dio un paso acercándose al castaño.

—Llamaré al doctor —el rubio asintió, la madre de Jungkook salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar como el novio de su hijo se aproximaba a abrazar al castaño mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas una tras otra, sonrió y siguió su camino en busca del amigo de su esposo.

—Jimin.

—Eres un idiota, Jungkook —no podía parar de llorar—. El idiota más grande que he conocido en toda mi vida, te odio, te odio por hacer que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti ni una milésima de segundo, no sabes lo asustado que estaba cuando te llevaron inconsciente al quirófano, no me vuelvas a hacer esto, no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por mi Jungkook, no lo vuelvas a hacer...

—Lo haré cuantas veces sean necesarias —respondió con la voz rasposa pues tenía la garganta seca.

—¿No me has escuchado? —lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo he hecho —sonrió—. Te amo, Jimin —Jungkook llevó su mano libre de vendajes y acarició la mejilla, Jimin mordió su labio inferior y siguió llorando.

—También te amo, Jungkook idiota —el rubio, para no dejar que el castaño se moviera de su lugar, se acercó a él y dejó que Jungkook lo besara, el castaño llevó su mano a la mejilla de Jimin y la acaricio con delicadeza, deslizó su mano un poco hacia el cuello hasta sentir una especie de tela al rededor de su cuello, se separó de él y miró su garganta, rodeada con lo que parecía ser una venda.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Jungkook, Jimin sólo se limitó a asentir—. Fue mi culpa.

—No es verdad, por mi se inició todo este problema, ustedes eran amigos, sino hubiera aceptado el trabajo de cuidar a Sua.

—Si no lo hubieras hecho, nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar así contigo, ni de besar tus labios que tanto me encantan —dejó un pequeño beso pero lleno de todos los sentimientos que Jungkook tenía por el rubio—. Y si Taecyeon hubiese sido mi amigo nunca te hubiera tocado un sólo dedo desde el día en que se lo advertí y aún así lo hizo, todo fue su culpa, no nuestra, no te culpes por algo que no hiciste —acarició su mejilla al tiempo en que Jimin asintió.

El doctor junto con los padres de Jungkook entraron minutos después a la habitación junto con un policía.

Después de revisar al castaño, procedieron a hacer todas las preguntas que la comisaría necesitaba para proceder, ambos chicos dijeron sus versiones en habitaciones distintas para que no hubiera ningún problema con esa cuestión, los policías se fueron dos horas después, Jimin regresó al cuarto de Jungkook, donde el señor y señora Jeon, al igual que los padres del rubio más su hermano y mejor amigo se encontraban reunidos.

—¡Bebé! —gritó la señora Park y corrió a abrazar a su pequeño, Jimin le correspondió el abrazo y luego el padre de Jimin los rodeo, Jungkook sonrió desde su lugar.

Después de tantos mimos y acomodar a Jungkook en la cama para que pudiera comer algo a pesar de no tener hambre y que Jimin básicamente le diera de comer en la boca empezaron a platicar, los padres, a excepción del padre de Jungkook, parecieron llevarse de maravilla pues no paraban de reír y platicar a cerca del trabajo de cada quien y demás aventuras.

—Bueno, perdón por interrumpir —dijo Suzy llamando la atención de todos, incluidos los dos tortolitos que no dejaban de sonreírse el uno al otro—. Yo sé que todos tenemos una idea de lo que está ocurriendo con... —volteó a ver a su hijo y a Jimin—. Pero aún no me ha dicho nada sobre el tipo de relación que tienen aunque sea demasiado obvio —la madre de Jimin asintió con una sonrisa.

—No me han pedido formalmente la mano de mi hijo —ése fue el señor Park, quien sorprendió a todos con sus palabras, Jungkook se sonrojó a más no poder al igual que Jimin, sólo que este tenía la mirada en el suelo.

—Papá, mamá —llamó HyungSik.

—Tu no te metas, hicimos lo mismo con tus relaciones pasadas —sentenció su madre.

—Señora Park, Señor... —interrumpió Jungkook.

—¿Si, Jungkook? —contestó el padre de Jimin con un tono demasiado serio.

—Yo... lamento no haberlo hecho antes. Jimin y yo ya llevamos bastante tiempo desde que comenzamos a salir juntos —sonrió tímido—. Pero aún así creo que ustedes tienen toda la razón, nunca les pedí permiso y me alegra que estén los dos aquí a pesar de las circunstancias, por favor permítanme permanecer al lado de Jimin el tiempo que nos tenga preparado el futuro, prometo estar a su lado siempre que me necesite...

—Es la declaración más cursi que he escuchado en mi vida —murmuró Tae o intentó que pareciera murmuro, pues todos los presentes lo escucharon y no pudieron evitar soltar una leve risita, Jungkook estaba a punto de estallar por la vergüenza, Suzy rió.

—Mamá~ —regañó Jungkook.

—Eres tan cursi, bebé —Jungkook miró por la ventana, con sus mejillas infladas y levemente sonrojadas.

Dios mío. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

—Si lo dices de esa manera no hay forma de decirte que no —habló de nuevo el padre de Jimin, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama en donde Jimin estaba y sentado al lado de él, el rubio se removió incómodo por lo que fuera a hacer su padre. Jungkook lo volteó a ver a los ojos y de inmediato el Sr. Park sonrió—. Supongo que es un, bienvenido a la familia Park —le extendió la mano izquierda y Jungkook de inmediato la estrechó con su mano sana sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias.

Jimin sonrió en grande y miró a su padre.

—Necesito hablar contigo afuera un momento —le dijo su padre un poco más serio de lo que a Jimin le hubiera gustado pero de todos modos asintió algo confundido.

Jungkook y el padre de Jimin se soltaron de la mano, le hizo una señal a su hijo para que lo siguiera y de inmediato se bajó de la cama, le dedicó una tierna mirada a su novio y salió detrás de su padre después de recibir un fuerte abrazo de Suzy y de su madre. Una vez afuera Jimin cerró la puerta de la habitación y siguió a su padre hasta las escaleras de emergencia.

—¿Qué sucede, papá? —pergunto Jimin preocupado.

—Necesito hablar seriamente contigo —a Jimin le sorprendió la seriedad en las palabras de su padre, tragó saliva y asintió—. ¿Vamos a tomar un café? —Jimin miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Jungkook pero no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que aceptar la invitación de su padre.

Bajaron por el elevador sin decir una sola palabra sin embargo no había un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Como era costumbre, siempre que llegaban a salir entre ellos o con su madre, Jimin siempre los tomaba de la mano, sí, le daba un poco de pena, pues ya era grande, pero era tan agradable sentir la calidez de las manos de sus padres, haciendo que recordara esos días de su niñez en los que hacia lo mismo.

Caminaron hasta la esquina a dos cuadras del hospital, llegando a una cafetería no tan grande y que al parecer no estaba tan llena en ese momento, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas después de haber ordenado sus bebidas. 

—Bien, son dos asuntos los que tengo que hablar contigo, hijo —Jimin asintió.

—¿Buenos o malos? —su padre suspiró, mala señal para el rubio—. No pasa nada papá, puedes decirme lo que sea, pero si vas a decirme algo sobre Jungkook...

—No, el chico no me cae mal, si es lo que te preocupa —Jimin sintió alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Sobre Jungkook lo único que quiero decirte es que cualquier cosa que suceda, por más lejos que nos encontremos tu madre y yo de viaje, háznoslo saber. Has de pensar que tu madre y yo no sabemos nada de ti desde hace un tiempo por estar de viaje constantemente, pero no es así Jimin. Somos tus padres, siempre ten eso en mente, eres nuestro pequeño al fin de cuentas, no hemos estado contigo cuando más nos necesitaste, pero quiero que sepas que no volverá a pasar, te amo hijo —estiró su mano y tomó la del rubio, Jimin sonrió, teniendo pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de colapsar.

—Lo haré, papá, yo también te amo —sonrió—, también a mamá.

—Bien... —tomó un trago de su café y volvió a mirar a su hijo, no estaba seguro si era la mejor comentarle a cerca de lo que había sucedido en el último lugar al que habían ido de viaje, o mejor dicho, a quién habían visto y lo que les encargó que le dijeran a su hijo.

—¿Qué era lo otro que querías comentarme? —su padre suspiró y sonrió levemente, lo mejor sería no decirle para así no preocuparlo, después de todo no estaba seguro se era verdad lo que él les había dicho.

—¿Por qué no van Jungkook y tu ahora que tengan vacaciones a la casa en la playa? —Jimin abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Es en serio? —su padre asintió.

—Muy en serio.

—Se lo diré, ¿estás segurísimo de eso?

—Sí, supongo que ya están lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarse solos y cuidar de la casa, a parte sabes cocinar —Jimin sonrió—. Si quieres invitar a Taehyung también, sólo no hagan fiestas —el rubio rió.

—No las habrá, lo prometo.

—Bien, ¿quieres que vayamos a la casa?

—¿Para qué? —Jimin enarcó una ceja.

—Para que te asees un poco...

—¿Me estás diciendo mugroso? —su padre rió negando.

—Yo nunca dije esa palabra, si así te sientes no es mi culpa, hijo.

—¡Yah!

Ambos rieron. Sí, en definitiva, el padre de Jimin no iba a dejar que su hijo estuviera triste o preocupado, después de todo ahora estaba el castaño a su lado y tanto él, como su esposa e hijo mayor, no iban a dejar que Jimin sufriera de nuevo... O eso quería creer, al fin de cuentas sólo el rubio sabia perfectamente que Jungkook era un idiota cuando menos se lo esperaba.

—¿Estarán bien aquí? ¿Seguros que no quieren quedarse en nuestra casa? —preguntó Suzy, el castaño negó.

—Estaremos bien, mamá. A parte ni papá ni tu van a estar y Sua está con los abuelos.

—También los padres de Jimin estarán de viaje... —Suzy se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

—Pero su hermano está en casa —Jungkook bajó la cabeza sonrojado.

—Mmm... Está bien, pero aún así quiero que me llames, me mandes mensajes y contestes mis llamadas.

—Si~ mamá.

—Jimin —llamó el señor Jeon.

—Dígame, señor Jeon.

—Te encargo a Jungkook, no dejes que se lastime y por favor te encargo que éste niño le avise a su entrenador sobre su hombro, si quiere seguir jugando no dejes que haga una tontería.

—Mamá, dile a papá que no soy tan tonto para saber que hacer o no —miró a su madre y ella sólo se hincó de hombros, Jungkook rodó los ojos, cuando su padre decía algo ella no le decía nada.

—Sólo tengan cuidado, ¿está bien? —Jungkook y Jimin asintieron.

—Sobre las curaciones en la herida —mencionó el padre de Jungkook.

—Lo tengo controlado. No se preocupe, con lo que el doctor nos explicó, más lo que usted me ha dicho estará todo bien —sonrió Jimin completamente seguro que podía ser el 'enfermero' de Jungkook.

—¿Seguro?

—Muy seguro, cualquier cosa Guk ha dicho que les llamará.

—Bien, ¿ya estás listo Jungkook? —el castaño asintió.

Salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, subieron al auto del señor Jeon y sin más, partieron rumbo a la casa de Jimin.

💐

—Y pensar que volvería a ser niñero antes de las vacaciones —rió Jimin y Jungkook frunció el ceño.

—Puedo cuidarme solo si te molesta tanto cuidarme. No soy un bebé para tenerte.

—No estoy tan seguro, por algo te han dejado a mi cuidado ¿no? —Jeon le dio la espalda tratando de parecer molesto aunque en realidad agradecía que Jimin estuviera a su lado en esos momentos.

—No te enojes, vamos a ver una película ¿te parece? —Jimin le dio vuelta a su cama para mirar a Jungkook, éste no pudo aguantar más y sonrió.

—Te amo —le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al rubio.

—Yo te amo más~ Elige una o dos películas para ver —señaló la pequeña repisa que tenía llena de películas—. Voy abajo a preparar palomitas y servir el refresco, no te tardes.

—¿No la veremos aquí arriba? —Jimin negó haciendo una mueca.

—Le presté hace unos días mi DVD a Namjoon y estoy 100% seguro que lo ha roto, cada que le pregunto por él cambia el tema —el castaño rió.

—Namjoon es un desastre.

—Concuerdo contigo, entonces te espero abajo, no tardes mucho Gukie.

—Ne~ 

Jungkook se recostó un momento en la cama del rubio justo después de que éste salió de su habitación, cerró sus ojos y sonrió le encantaba estar así con Jimin, lo único malo era que mañana tendrían que ir a la Universidad y tendría que ponerse al corriente de todas sus clases, su piel se erizó al sentir una corriente de aire tocar su cuerpo, miró hacia la ventana que seguía abierta desde que llegaron a la casa, se sentó en el colchón, frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió un poco y sacó su cabeza. 

—¡JIMIN-AH!

—¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?! —gritó Jimin asomándose por la puerta de la cocina preocupado por el gran grito de Jeon. 

—¡Todo bien! 

—¡Dios, Jungkook! ¡No me asustes así! —dijo una vez estando al pie de las escaleras, Jungkook estaba asomado desde su cuarto con una sonrisa—. ¿Necesitas que suba? 

—No, sólo quería saber si puedo tomar una sudadera, hace un poco de frío. 

—Tienes frío porque no te quisiste poner una playera con mangas. 

—Pensé que te gustaría ver mis brazos.

—Me gustan, pero lo que no me gusta es que no cuidas tu salud como debería de ser.

—Ya, ya. No peleemos por eso ¿si puedo agarrar una sudadera?

—Ajá, tengo dos tuyas, revisa en el closet del lado izquierdo.

—¡Vale! ¡Ya no tardo! —escuchó la risa de Jimin más ya no hubo una nueva respuesta, cerró la puerta, caminó hasta el lugar en donde tenia las películas, rápidamente eligió dos, las arrojó sobre la cama para después ir hasta el closet del rubio.

Abrió la puerta y de inmediato dirigió su mirada a un instrumento justo debajo de donde se encontraban no dos, sino tres de sus sudaderas, tomó una de ellas, la colocó sobre su hombro bueno, tomó la guitarra y la dejó sobre la cama, corrió a abrir la puerta y sin más, tomó las películas e hizo que su mano del hombro y brazo vendado, las sostuvieran mientras que con el otro agarró la guitarra y bajó las escaleras.

—¡Jungkook ya están las pal... ¿Qué haces con eso? —preguntó Jimin al verlo entrar a la cocina con su guitarra en una mano.

—La vi dentro de tu closet. No sabía que tocabas la guitarra.

—Otro secreto revelado, supongo —se hincó de hombros y se acercó al castaño con el bol de palomitas lleno.

—Perdón ¿te molesta que la haya tomado? 

—Para nada —sonrió—. Ven, vamos a la sala.

Ambos caminaron hasta el enorme sillón, Jungkook dejó recargada la guitarra a un lado de éste, se sentó observando a Jimin decidir que película poner en el DVD, volteo a verlo, le enseñó la película de su elección y éste sonrió levantando el pulgar para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

—¿No te ibas a poner la sudadera? —preguntó Jimin una vez se acercó a él.

—Me es imposible con un brazo prácticamente pegado a mi cuerpo, necesito de mi querido novio y niñero para que me ayude a realizar tan difícil tarea.

—Tonto —rió Jimin tomando la sudadera ente sus manos, se colocó frente a Jungkook, quien lo miraba hacia arriba—. Levanta tu brazo.

—Está vendado...

—¿Really, Jungkook? —el castaño sonrió, negó con la cabeza y levantó su brazo bueno. 

Jimin acomodó la sudadera en su cuerpo, Jungkook había disfrutado de cada uno de los simples roces accidentales de las manos de Jimin sobre sus brazos al momento de colocarle la prenda, una vez su cabeza salió por el cuello de la sudadera los labios de Jimin recibieron sorpresivamente a los del castaño quien sonrió de inmediato.

—No me dijiste que sabías tocar la guitarra —susurró Jungkook al separar sus labios. 

—Ya tiene un tiempo que no la toco. Por eso estaba guardada. 

—Toca algo para mí —sonrió el castaño mirando a Jimin a los ojos una vez se sentó al lado de él. 

—No creo que sea una buena idea, no he practicado... No te va a gustar. 

—No importa, quiero verte tocar la guitarra —rodó los ojos, nunca podía ganar una batalla cuando el castaño ponía esos ojos de cachorro. 

—Está bien, pero no prometo que suene bien, estás advertido —Jungkook asintió, tomó la guitarra y se la pasó a Jimin. 

—Espera... —el rubio lo volteó a ver—. Siéntate aquí —Jungkook señaló el hueco vacío entre sus piernas cruzadas, con una timida sonrisa, Jimin se acomodó en el pequeño espacio, Jungkook lo abrazó de la cintura con un brazo y recargó su barbilla sobre el hombro derecho de Jimin. 

—Okey. Va a ser un poco difícil tocarla de esta manera pero estoy cómodo estando así contigo. 

—Yo también estoy cómodo —susurró con los ojos cerrados. 

Jimin acomodó como pudo la guitarra y tocó uno que otro acorde para recordar un poco el cómo iba alguna de las canciones que había aprendido hasta que una en especial vino a su mente. 

En segundos Jungkook supo de que canción se trataba, sonrió al escuchar cómo Jimin se equivocaba y el leve movimiento de su cabeza negando un par de veces hasta dar con la nota perfecta y seguir la melodía. 

—For all the times that you rain on my parade —comenzó a cantar Jungkook al lado de la oreja de Jimin sorprendiéndolo un poco pues no sabía que Jungkook conocía esa canción— and all the clubs you get in using my name  
You think you broke my heart, oh, girl for goodness' sake  
You think I'm crying on my own. Well, I ain't

—And I didn't wanna write a song —Jimin al igual que el castaño, empezó a cantar junto con él, Jungkook abrió lentamente sus ojos y sonrió sin dejar de cantar, sin duda alguna, su novio era el chico más bonito de todos— 'Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care. I don't,  
But you still hit my phone up  
And, baby, I be movin' on  
And I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back,  
Maybe you should know that... 

—My mama don't... —Jimin dejó de tocar y abrió los ojos—. ¿Por qué... 

—Ya no recuerdo como sigue... —sonrió volteando a ver a Jungkook, bajó la guitarra y volvió a mirarlo—. Nunca te había escuchado cantar.

—Yo a tí tampoco —sonrió. 

—Me gusta tu voz —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Jimin sonrió divertido. 

—Si no tuviera mi mano vendada acariciaría tu mejilla... —pues la otra estaba aún en su cintura. 

—Entonces habrá que invertir los papeles ¿no? —el rubio sonrió y subió su mano izquierda hasta acariciar la mejilla del castaño, se acercó a él hasta quedar sus labios unos cuantos centimetros separados, Jimin cerró los ojos en cuanto Jungkook juntó sus labios a los de él. 

Primero empezaron a darse pequeños besos, con pequeñas sonrisas traviesas en sus labios, sin embargo la diversión comenzó a tornarse más seria en el momento en que Jungkook mordió el labio inferior de Jimin, a penas abrieron sus ojos para mirarse, se dieron cuenta de la forma en que se habían acomodado sin darse cuenta, el rubio estaba sentado sobre las piernas del castaño a horcajadas, no tardaron mucho tiempo en volver a besarse sólo que está vez más necesitadamente, Jimin rodeó el cuello de Jungkook con sus brazos mientras que el castaño apretó más el agarre de su mano sobre su cintura, atrayendo a Jimin hacia él ocasionando que ambos puntos sensibles entre ambos se frotaran, el castaño comenzó a deslizar su mano por debajo de la playera del rubio acariciando suavemente la piel tersa de Jimin. 

Justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a tomar un exquisito rumbo para los dos chicos, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, la primera vez lo dejaron pasar, pero no fue hasta la tercera vez que Jimin decidió romper aquel delicioso beso con su castaño y se digno a contestar.

—¿Diga? —trató de controlar su respiración más lo enojado que estaba con el o la culpable de haber interrumpido tan... agradable momento con su castaño. 

—¡Milagro que contestas! 

—Taehyung.

—Por un momento creí que no estaban en casa porque no me contestaban...

—No necesariamente deberíamos de estar afuera ¿sabes? 

—...

—...

—¡Oooooohhhhhhh! ¡Jimiiiin! —el rubio rodó los ojos—. Y yo que pensaba en ir a tu casa... Que bueno que decidí llamarte... quien te viera ¿eh? sólo lleva un par de horas fuera del hospital y ya están...

—¿Qué necesitas? —cortó a Tae. 

—Mmm... ¿Para qué te había llamado?.... Ya no me acuerdo.... 

—¡Yah~ Kim Taehyung! —Jungkook rió, siempre los interrumpían en este tipo de momentos. 

—Broma, broma —rió el peli rojo desde el otro lado de la línea—. Te quería decir sobre lo del viaje a la playa. 

¡La playa! ¡No le he dicho a JungKook!

—Ajá, ¿Qué querías decirme sobre eso? 

—¿Como cuánto tiempo estaríamos ahí y desde cuándo? 

—Desde la primera semana saliendo de vacaciones, yo creo dos o tres semanas estaremos allá —Jungkook enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a Jimin, este lo vió y le hizo una seña de que en un momento le explicaba, el castaño asintió y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón con los ojos cerrados. 

—Genial, entonces si nos va a dar tiempo de ir con ustedes. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Es que me ha invitado Hobi a Gwangju, va a ir a ver a sus padres y hermana, me dijo que si quería ir con él y acepté. 

—Oh... Vaya. 

—Si~ estoy emocionado, yo creo que entonces los alcanzaremos cuando ustedes ya estén allá. 

—Pero si van a ir... 

—Obvio, sabes que nunca falto cuando vamos a tu casa en la playa, es hermosa la vista que tiene. 

—Bueno.

—Entonces me despido para que ustedes dos puedan seguir con su "celebración por la salida de Jungkook del hospital"

—Yah~

—Tranquilo, sólo dile que por favor se preocupe por ti, para que HyungSik hyung no note tu extraño andar cuando llegue a casa.

—¡Yah!... HyungSik llega hasta mañana en la tarde-noche...

—Ooohhhh~ Ha ha ha. De todos modos Jungkook no puede hacer demasiado esfuerzo... —Jimin abrió la boca de par en par con las mejillas totalmente rojas—. Bai bai Minnie, que la pasen bien, mañana te digo lo que vimos en clases, no fue mucho pero aún así. 

—Vale... gracias TaeTae. 

—De nada. 

Jimin colgó el teléfono y volteó a ver a Jungkook. 

—¿Qué quería Tae? 

—Jungkook... 

—¿Mmm? —el mencionado miró a Jimin. 

—¿Quieres ir a la playa empezando las vacaciones? —Jungkook sonrió. 

—¿Los dos solos? 

—Mmm... Sí pero no... —Jungkook enarcó una ceja, Jimin se acercó de nuevo hasta él y volvió a colocarse a horcajadas sobre él—. Estaríamos allá dos o tres semanas, la primera estaríamos solamente tu y yo y según lo que me acaba ds decir Tae, Hoseok y él llegarán una semana después. 

—Está bien —sonrió Jungkook dandándole un beso esquimal—. Con tal de estar contigo está bien —ambos rieron. 

—¿Continuamos con lo de hace un momento? —preguntó Jimin mordiendo su labio. 

—Como ordene mi bebé —besó sus labios y Jimin correspondió de inmediato con la misma intensidad.


	21. 21

Las dos semanas más pesadas en el transcurso de la Universidad, llena de exámenes y entrega de trabajos finales, y demás. Más a parte, a todo eso se le sumó el constante chismorreo a causa de que todo el mundo en la Universidad habla de Jungkook y su herida en el hombro sin dejar de hacerle preguntas a cada rato.

Jungkook ya estaba fastidiado, molesto y a punto de explotar para hacer callar a todo aquel que volviera a decir una sola palabra, pues a pesar de que el castaño le había dicho a Jimin que estaría bien y que de verdad no le molestaba perderse el último juego de la temporada, con tanto comentario a cerca de él y lo lamentable de su situación, Jungkook estaba a punto de perder esa poca paciencia que le quedaba y más porque su novio y Taehyung aún no volvían de comprar algo para comer.

Y yo que sólo vengo a los partidos por el número trece (Jungkook)

¿Y si mejor nos vamos? lo más seguro es que el equipo pierda si no está uno de sus jugadores estrella.

Desde que se volvieron novios esos dos, Jungkook no es el mismo de siempre...

Esos eran unos pocos de los comentarios que Jungkook no dejaba de escuchar desde que Jimin, Tae y Hoseok lo dejaron esperando y es que sólo iban perdiendo por culpa de una patada que no salió bien.

—Kookie~ Perdón, había mucha gente en la fila —Jimin llegó justo en el momento en que Jungkook se había levantado para callar a todas esas chicas ruidosas detrás de él—. ¿Pasa algo? —el castaño negó con una sonrisa más tranquila.

—No, nada, es que se me empezaban a entumir las piernas.

—Perdona —rió—. Toma, el agua que me pediste.

—Gracias —dio un pequeño beso a Jimin.

—Ya, ya. Párenle que yo también estoy aquí presente ¿si? —les regañó Taehyung—. No hagan que me ponga en medio de ustedes dos.

—Perdone usted —rió Jimin—. Trataré de controlarme y controlar a Jungkook, no prometo nada.

—Osh... 

Jungkook y Jimin sonriendo, el último cuarto del juego comenzó y con él, los gritos de Taehyung y Hoseok apoyando a un amigo del último, más los de Jimin y Jungkook apoyando a todo el equipo.

—Tengo que ir al baño —susurró Jungkook en el oído del rubio.

—Pero sólo faltan unos minutos para que acabe el juego...

—Lo sé, pero el agua que tomé está haciendo efecto, no quiero ningún accidente...

—Yah~ No seas asqueroso.

—No lo soy, estoy diciendo la verdad, si llegase a terminar el juego quédense aquí... Aunque conociendo a Tae lo más probable es que corra al campo junto con Hoseok, si eso sucede te veo con ellos en el centro del campo, ¿está bien?

—Okey, te mandaré un mensaje si es que no llegas antes de que termine.

—Ahora vuelvo —besó su mejilla y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, su vejiga estaba a punto de estallar. 

Jungkook jamás había sido espectador de lo que las personas que iban a verlos jugar vivían en esos momentos hasta ahora, había una horrenda fila para los baños, no como la de las chicas pero aún así era horrible, estaba recargado en la pared observando a unas cuantas personas pasar por ahí como si nada, a otros cuantos enrollándose en los lugares un poco más oscuros... joder si eso seguía así no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo.

—¡¿Jungkook?! —el castaño volteó y vio a un chico acercándose a él, entre cerró los ojos y abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Hyuk?

—Oh~ Jungkook ¡Si eres tu!

—No sabía que venías a los juegos.

—Vine acompañando a un amigo ¿tú que haces aquí?

—Jimin y Taehyung querían venir a ver el juego, y si me preguntas el qué hago aquí —miró hacia los chicos que estaban frente a él—. Estoy esperando a que se desocupen los baños...

—¿No hubiera sido más rápido que entraras a los vestidores del equipo? Es con huella digital o su credencial ¿no? —Jungkook rodó los ojos.

—No lo había pensado antes... 

—Anda, ve allá.

—¿No quieres ir tu también?

—Nah, con que me dejes tu lugar en la fila estoy bien.

—Como quieras —rió Jungkook intercambiando su lugar con Hyuk.

—Pasa unas buenas vacaciones y recupérate de tu hombro, tienes que seguir jugando el próximo año.

—¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos! —corrió hacia los vestidores, dando vuelta sobre el pasillo chocó de frente con un chico delgado un poco más alto que él, haciendo a ambos retroceder dos pasos—. Lo siento —se disculpó Jungkook.

—No hay problema —le sonrió aquél chico, el castaño hizo una pequeña reverencia, y corrió hacia la puerta unos metros delante.

Rápidamente colocó su pulgar sobre el pequeño aparato, que emitió un pequeño sonido, la puerta se abrió y Jungkook entró como loco, el chico con quien había chocado lo miró divertido, más se quedó pensando en por qué un chico como él había entrado a los vestidores, sin tomarle demasiada importancia caminó rumbo al campo, no quería perderse los últimos cinco minutos.

Jungkook salió de los vestidores como nuevo, de dirigió rápidamente a las gradas para poder encontrarse de nuevo con Jimin y Tae, justo cuando iba entrando por la puerta todos gritaron emocionados, sí, el equipo de nuevo había ganado, sonrió ampliamente y se apresuró a llegar al lado del rubio, quien de inmediato lo abrazó y empezó a explicar lo que había sucedido.

🐥🔞🐰

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Jimin mirando a Jungkook quien aun estaba asomado por el balcón mirando el paisaje.

—Me encanta —sonrió, volteó a ver al rubio y estiró una mano para que Jimin se acercara a él.

El rubio sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a Jungkook, tomó su mano y se acomodó delante de él.

—Me gusta estar así contigo, Minie~

—¿Así como? 

—Solos tu y yo, abrazados, sin nadie que nos moleste, no tareas ni proyectos pendientes... —recargó su barbilla en su hombro y cerró los ojos sintiendo la humedad del poco viento que chocaba contra sus pieles—. Jimin...

—Mmm...

—¿Podemos permanecer de esta manera lo que resta de las vacaciones? Quiero que el tiempo aquí se vuelva eterno.

—Eres muy cursi, Jeon Jungkook.

—Tu eres el único culpable de que yo sea así —Jimin rió.

—Vamos a caminar un rato ¿si? 

—Eso fue un "no quiero estar tan acaramelado a ti".

—No, pero quiero caminar contigo tomados de la mano —se dio la vuelta y miró a Jungkook a los ojos—. No sé, todas esas cosas románticas que hacen las parejas —Jungkook rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Vale, está bien —acarició la mejilla del rubio—. Vamos...

—Me voy a poner mi traje de baño.

—¿Vas a meterte al mar? —enarcó una ceja el castaño.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿no? —rió corriendo dentro de la habitación, Jungkook se quedó recargado en la puerta corrediza del balcón.

Jimin tomó un short de su maleta, el traje de baño y una de las enormes playeras de Jungkook, el castaño rió negando con su cabeza, Jimin se estaba apropiando de su ropa poco a poco, cerró un momento los ojos y al abrirlos su corazón golpeteó fuertemente contra su pecho, el rubio se había quitado la playera que hace unos segundos llevaba puesta y ahora se encontraba deslizando sus ajustados pantalones de mezclilla por sus hermosas piernas.

—¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar aquí? Acabamos de llegar después de todo... —habló Jungkook con la voz más sensual que Jimin pudo haber imaginado.

El rubio lo volteó a ver por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en que nos quedemos?

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero —caminó lentamente al chico semi desnudo delante de él, deslizó sus manos delicadamente por la cintura del más pequeño y lo acercó más a él.

—¿Qué haces Kook?

—Me estás provocando con la manera tal sensual en la que te desvistes ¿y todavía preguntas, mochi?

—Sólo estaba cambiándome —Jungkook fue avanzado, haciendo a Jimin ir hacia atrás hasta chocar con la puerta de la habitación, causándole un escalofrío al sentir lo frío de la pintura de la misma.

—E-espera, Jungkook... Ah... tu hombro... ngh... —sin importarle lo que el rubio decía en esos momentos comenzó a besar sus mejillas, bajando hasta la barbilla para al final del recorrido besar sus labios.

—Me has hecho esperar dos semanas, Minie~, los exámenes y tareas de final de semestre me han consumido como nunca —bajó sus labios por el cuello del rubio 

—Jung...

—Añade el echo de no poder entrenar, no he sacado todo el estrés acumulado —regresó a los labios de Jimin, mordiendo y succionando su labio inferior, deleitandose con los dulces gemidos que soltaba su novio cada vez que presionaba su pierna contra su miembro. 

—Guk...

Mordisqueó los labios del rubio, quien le correspondió abriendo la boca, una cálida bienvenida para su tan querido invasor. Jungkook ignoró el llamado y continuó succionando solamente la carne de sus carnosos y deliciosos labios, hasta dejarlos rojos como grana. Se detuvo un momento, contempló de nuevo los párpados del rubio que se abrieron momentáneamente, los iris de un color café más claro que los del castaño saludaron a los vecinos iris casi negros de Jungkook, más cercanos de lo que deberían.

El castaño volvió a cerrar los ojos, otra vez mordió el labio inferior de su ángel, quien también le propició con sus dientes un suave pero placentero mordisco. Forzaron a sus labios unirse esta vez más agresivamente. Sus manos dejaron de sostener la cintura del contrario y se fueron a acariciar el cuello delgado con una leve marca roja hecha por Jeon, descendiendo lentamente a sus hombros, Jimin no retuvo sus propias manos que en seguida buscaron su camino por la espalda de su igual, tocando suavemente cada una de las vértebras de su columna.

Jungkook dejó de atormentar a Jimin desmontando su rodilla de su entrepierna, Jimin gimió en un susurro el nombre del castaño, su boca se abrió como la de un niño hambriento, devoró sin cuidado los labios de su novio, un poco más lento que el anterior, pero con los mismos sentimientos.

Jimin dejó de hacerse por un momento el pasivo y bruscamente besó y lamió ésa exquisita boca. La lengua del castaño era rasposa, ambos saboreaban cuanto más podían, se sentían tan llenos de vida. Jungkook, por su parte succionaba y mordía tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento rompería la piel de esos labios.

La saliva entremezclada se volvía en hilos de telaraña que unía sus bocas. Se detuvo sólo unos segundos, respirando pesadamente. Sus manos peinaron esos mechones de cabello rubio hacia atrás, para mirar ése rostro enrojecido y sudoroso, seguramente él estaría igual.

Jungkook hundió su rostro bajo la mandíbula del rubio, su aliento calentó el cuello antes de besar la piel sudorosa de Jimin, a pesar de no tener nada de ropa más que sus bóxers negros, ceñidos a sus piernas, Jungkook volviendo a hacer que Jimin gimiera ligeramente, un temblor sacudió su cuerpo. 

Jimin aferró más fuerte sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de su novio, el sentir su caliente boca besar aquella área de su anatomía lo estremecía; sentía espasmo tras espasmo, como si rayo eléctrico recorriera cada una de sus arterias, pues Jungkook inhalaba y exhalaba sobre su cuello de una manera que lo hacía sentir de todo tipo de emociones.

—Ven, vamos a la cama... —susurró Jungkook en su oreja.

Jimin asintió levemente y se dejó hacer, el castaño lo tomó suavemente de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama, se sentó él primero, quitándose su playera, pues su cuerpo empezaba a aumentar de temperatura, recargó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, una vez cómodo, le hizo un ademan al rubio para que tomara lugar.

Jimin se desplazó sobre el joven de cabellos castaños, asentó su trasero sobre el regazo de Jungkook quien lo acercó hacia él casi con brusquedad, logrando que Jimin alcanzara a frotarse sólo un poco contra él, Jeon inclinó su cara hacia abajo, su respiración controlada estrelló dulcemente contra las clavículas de Jimin, sus manos fueron a su cintura y sujetó de ellas fuertemente, sin duda alguna, el perfume del rubio era su completa perdición.

Jungkook estaba jugando sucio, Jimin había comenzado a desesperarse un poco, por lo que haría lo mismo sólo que de una forma más... atrevida... metió su traviesa mano dentro dentro del pantalón del castaño, hasta alcanzar el miembro endurecido y palpitante entre su mano, siguió buscando con sus tibios dígitos la punta, el glande lo identificó al instante gracias al tacto. Ése pedazo de piel era más suave que el resto del órgano, y por lo tanto, más sensible al tacto, Jungkook abrió sus labios, Jimin lo estaba volviendo loco, recibió un espasmo violento cuando sintió ésa mano cálida estimular con ternura la cabeza de su pene, intensificó la fuerza que él empleaba para acariciar la delgada cintura de su novio. Mientras más rápido frotaban esos dedos la parte más excitable de su anatomía masculina, más brusco se volvía él con sus besos y caricias por el pecho, cuello y labios de Jimin.

Jimin dejó de ser amable con respecto a su mano que agarraba dulcemente el miembro, ahora duro como una roca, friccionaba con aspereza la blanda carne del glande de Kook, soltó un inconfundible gemido que hizo al rubio sonreír. El líquido pre-seminal comenzaba a escurrir hacia las yemas de sus dedos, de éste modo hacían los frotes menos bruscos contra la piel del castaño, indicaba que dentro de poco se iba a correr.

Las manos de Jungkook tomaron fuertemente la cintura del rubio, desesperado de arrancar ese estorboso pedazo de tela, pero era difícil mientras Jimin seguía molestando con ésa mano que lo masturbaba con frotes tan toscos, estimulándolo. Le arrancó otro gemido, ésta vez más controlado, no quería retratar al aullido de un lobo. Lo que buscaba era arrancarle los malditos bóxers a Jimin para poder ser uno, antes de que le hiciera venirse... pero se le estaba saliendo de control, las manos de Jimin estaban haciendo magia.

—Mierda —farfulló entre dientes mientras sentía su pulso acelerarse y su entrecejo se frunció, contuvo la respiración tan fuerte como pudo para no pegar un grito, porque justo ahora acababa de liberar la caliente semilla sobre la mano de Jimin. Líquido blancuzco y viscoso embarraba su ropa y toda la palma del rubio estaba cubierta de ello.

—Oh, Jungkookie~ creo que debí haber echo algo durante esas dos semanas... —rió Jimin, Jungkook lo miró con el ceño fruncido y con la boca semi abierta por su agitada respiración.

—E-eso no se hace, Jimin... —sonrió de lado—. Me ha encantado, pero no ha sido justo.

—Te ha gustado ¿no? 

—Me ha fascinado... —besó sus labios unos segundos y sonrió pegando sus frentes, Jimin se acomodó en el espacio entre las piernas de Jungkook y llevó sus manos hasta el inicio de los pantalones y ropa interior de Jungkook, comenzó a jalar de ellos hacia abajo, el castaño se dejó hacer, pues con su brazo aún vendado era más lento el deslizar su ropa por sus piernas.

Jimin contempló por unos segundos más la complexión desnuda del castaño, su abdomen y pecho estaban marcados por músculos fuertes, resultado del duro entrenamiento de los jugadores de americano, se recostó en el colchón con una sonrisa en sus labios, su piel blanca contrastaba bellamente el tono claro de la cama, mientras sus ojos brillaban deseosos.

—¿Acabas de terminar y ya estás duro de nuevo? —Jungkook sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Todo es a causa tuya, bebé —Jimin mordió su labio.

Jungkook se inclinó sobre él y le abrió las piernas colocándose entre ellas, levantó sólo la pierna izquierda para colocarla sobre su hombro haciéndolo quedar un poco de costado, Jimin lo miró extrañado, el castaño sonrió.

Oh por todos los dioses, Jungkook no se atrevería a... 

Su corazón ya estaba preparando los latidos, su cuerpo comenzaba a anticipar ya el dolor inicial de la penetración, mentalmente se sentía preparado, físicamente... obviamente no. Jimin levantó un poco sus caderas, en lo que sentía dos posesivas manos separar sus nalgas mientras la lenta intromisión de una suave cabecita tocaba su entrada. Se estremeció, porque se sentía húmedo, y Jungkook comenzaba a forzar su entrada, lentamente empujaba su miembro hacia dentro.

El joven mordió su labio fuertemente, su cara adquirió un color rojizo muy fuerte, y las sensaciones de dolor comenzaron a hacerle difícil respirar, se sujetó de la cobija y miró a Jungkook.

—E-espera, Jungkook, ah... Det-detente un momento... —enunció el rubio más Jungkook no estaba haciendo caso, Jimin soltó un gemido de dolor alertando a Jungkook—. Te estoy diciendo que esperes un poco, idiota... ¡Aaagh! —el castaño sonrió, mientras seguía introduciéndose más al estrecho orificio de Jimin—. ¡Si vas a entrar así nada más, por lo menos hazlo lento! —gruñó su novio.

—Me estoy volviendo loco, Jimin.

—Só-sólo te pido que lo hagas con cuidado —respondió, respiró lentamente por unos segundos, tratando se adaptar su cuerpo a la intromisión caliente que más y más se hundía en su carne.

—Lo siento —murmuró mientras de manera muy lenta terminaba de meter su miembro completo dentro de su pequeño.

Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, la presión que sentía alrededor de su él era tan sublime, tan suave y a la vez sofocante. Jimin jadeaba cada vez más pausadamente, y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, el dolor se había vuelto un poco tolerable. Iba a abrir los ojos para ver a Jungkook y reclamarle por lo tosco que había sido, pero el castaño comenzó de nuevo a moverse, con mucho cuidado a sacar un poco su virilidad del apretado anillo de músculos, sin abstenerse a gemir por los deliciosos roces que presionaban su sexo.

Muy despacio dio la primera estocada, profunda y directa, que al instante le arrebató al rubio un sonido dividido entre queja y suspiro. Así continuó, moviéndose a un ritmo insoportablemente lento, mientras que Jimin se deshacía en una serie de lamentos placenteros, relamiéndose una y otra vez los labios en su respuesta al goce que le estaba provocando.

—Jungkook —gimió el nombre del castaño.

Jeon ya no podía más. A ese paso, tardaría siglos en llegar al segundo orgasmo. Necesitaba aumentar un poco la velocidad, y Jimin parecía estar de acuerdo en eso con él. Comenzó a empujar y sacar, acelerando su velocidad. El sonrosado rostro de Jimin, comenzó a distorsionar el pequeño placer, sus ojos cafés y brillantes miraron aprehensivamente a su novio, pero en lugar de reclamarle, se le escapó otro gemido de la boca, al momento en que Jungkook golpeó su próstata, otro gemido se hizo presente seguido de otros más.

Jungkook no podía detenerse ahora y mucho menos entorpecer la velocidad que había adquirido; decidió introducirse en él cada vez más fuerte y profundo. Jimin gritó, se quejó un poco adolorido, luego cerró su mandíbula, apretando sus dientes cada que una endemoniada estocada la sentía cada vez más adentro, golpeando su próstata una y otra vez.

—¡Uahh! Más, más despacio ¡Agh! ¡Jungkook! ¡ngh...! Me-me vas a matar... —lloriqueó cubierto de pies a cabeza de un placer inexplicable.

—Jimin... —tragó saliva—. Ah... Demonios —gruñó bruscamente, gotas de sudor recorriendo desde su frente hasta perderse en su cuello y seguir el recorrido por su pecho mientras continuaba empujando sus caderas mucho más deprisa. 

Dentro de Jimin estaba tan endiabladamente caliente y estrecho, no podía controlarse, no cuando tenía a un chico tan endemoniadamente caliente, lindo y sexy debajo de él. Jimin trató de bajar su pierna pues empezaba a incomodarse pero justo se movió en el momento en que Jungkook se introdujo en él, causando que volviera a golpear ferozmente su parte dulce. Gritó nuevamente sujetándose de las cobijas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Jungkook sonrió y tomó su otra pierna que de igual manera subió a su hombro, con cuidado de no golpearlo con mucha fuerza, se inclinó hacia Jimin haciendo que sus piernas alcanzaran a tocar su pecho sudado. Atrapó sus labios en un fogoso beso, las manos de su novio fueron a parar a la espalda de Jungkook en el momento en que sus piernas bajaron por los costados del mismo, mientras sus cuerpos estaban más unidos y cercanos que antes. Sentía tanto calor ahí abajo, Jimin contuvo un nuevo grito mordiendo su labio inferior, sus dedos se ciñeron tan fuerte en la piel de Kook que las uñas se enterraron en su carne lo suficiente para dejar marcas y no dejar que por lo menos en unos días no pudiera estar a gusto sin playera en la playa a menos que fuera de noche. 

—¡Aahhh! —gimió a todo pulmón.

Jungkook redujo sólo un poco su ritmo al sentir como las paredes de Jimin se prensaban alrededor de él. El castaño se estremeció unos segundos sembrando su semilla al siguiente instante. Cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de Jimin, con su respiración agitada tanto como la de él y sí, ese se podría considerar uno de los orgasmos más placenteros y calientes que ambos chicos habían tenido juntos hasta el momento.

—Eres un brusco, Jeon —le reclamó Jimin una vez el castaño se acomodó en a su lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Aún así me amas, Minie —sonrió Jungkook atrayendo el cuerpo de su novio más a él, Jimin pasó su brazo sobre la cintura del castaño y escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

—Te amo —dejó un pequeño beso en una de sus clavículas—. Aunque hayas intentado romperme en dos pero te amo.

—Es porque te amo —rió Jungkook.

—Tonto.

—¿Quieres dormir o vamos a bañarnos? —Jimin negó lentamente acomodándose aún más entre los brazos de Jungkook. 

—No... Quiero estar así un rato contigo —el castaño sonrió enternecido—. Después nos bañamos y vamos a buscar algo para cenar. Déjame estar junto a ti de esta forma, quiero escuchar tu corazón.

—Como usted ordene principe mío —besó la frente de Jimin, quien ya tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración se había tranquilizado. Jungkook sonrió, cerró sus ojos atrajo a Jimin un poco más a su cuerpo hasta quedar dormido a su lado.

{°°♡♡°°♡♡°°}

—Dime por qué decidimos regresar de la playa... —pidió Jungkook recargado contra el respaldo del carro esperando el verde del semáforo.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué? —rió el rubio—. ¿Temes no tener la misma resistencia por no haber hecho ejercicio en tanto tiempo? —enarcó una ceja mirando al castaño—. Sólo fueron dos meses y medio de vacaciones, Jungkook. No es mucho comparado a lo que sueles trabajar.

—No es eso... Hicimos bastante ejercicio juntos esa primera semana en la playa y un par de veces cuando regresamos... —hizo una media sonrisa.

—Yah~ No lo deberías de decir tan alto. ¿Qué pasará si alguien te escucha? 

—Estamos en el auto, Jimin. Tú eres el único que puede escucharme decir eso —rió—. Es sólo que...

—Kookie~ Fuiste a las terapias y la herida está en perfecto estado, eres el mismo chico de antes, así que no te preocupes tanto, sólo es un juego amistoso y de práctica.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Gracias por venir —Jimin se hincó de hombros.

—Prefiero estar aquí contigo que en mi casa... aburrido, viendo películas, en mi cómodo sofá... mientras como palomitas de mantequilla y tomo refresco...

—¿Eso es una indirecta? —Jungkook enarcó una ceja. 

—¿Y si mejor vengo cuando esté por terminar el partido?

—Yah, Jimin~

—Es broma. Prefiero verte a ti, sudado y con tu uniforme de americano pegado a tu sexy cuerpo —mordió su labio inferior y se acercó a besar los labios del castaño.

—Pues entonces esperemos que nuestro equipo sea el que le toque usar el jersey blanco —le guiñó un ojo a Jimin y volvió a poner en marcha el carro.

Todo el equipo de futbol americano de la Universidad se encontraba a las afueras del campo de la Universidad a la que iba a entrenar como un juego de práctica, el entrenador aun no llegaba por lo que la mayoría estaban haciendo gestos y demás, pues el sol en ese momento era insoportable. Jimin saludó a uno que otro chico con los que había llegado a entablar una que otra conversación, claro que con Mark, Jackson y Yugyeom también, sólo que Jungkook lo tenía abrazado por la espalda mientras platicaban, algo ya común en el castaño cada vez que asistían a algún lugar con muchas personas.

El coach llegó quince minutos después, hizo una llamada y un señor ya de mayor edad salió trotando de la Universidad, seguido de un gran grupo de estudiantes quienes traían grandes sonrisas de superioridad en sus rostros, a Jimin no le agradaba el aura que desprendían e hizo una mueca cuando los vio de cerca, ambos entrenadores empezaron a hablar y ponerse de acuerdo en como se llevaría a cabo todo el juego amistoso hasta que empezaron a caminar dentro del campo de futbol.

—Jimin~ Vas a estar en las gradas con Mark y el entrenador ¿está bien? —dijo Jungkook señalando el lugar debajo de un techo.

—Ya sabes que sí, lo agradezco, así no me quema el sol —sonrió.

—Bien, vamos a calentar un rato y luego vendrán los demás chicos y el entrenador, vas a estar solo un rato.

—Okey. Guk...

—¿Mmm...? ¿Qué pasa? —las mejillas de Jimin se colorearon levemente de rojo y bajó la mirada a sus manos.

—Uh... ¿Si van a usar el jersey blanco los de nuestra universidad? —se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, pero de verdad quería ver a Jungkook de blanco, el castaño acarició la cabellera del rubio y rió.

—Sólo por ti, ChimChim —sonrió guiñándole un ojo una vez Jimin lo volteo a ver—. Espero disfrutes el juego.

—Lo haré —rió Jimin—. Anda, ve. No quiero que te regañen por mi culpa —dijo señalando al coach que empezaba a dar indicaciones, Jungkook dejó un pequeño beso en los labios esponjosos de su novio y se dio la vuelta para correr hacia donde estaban los demás pero la pequeña mano de Jimin jalando su playera lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el castaño dándose la vuelta para ver al rubio.

—Ten cuidado con el hombro, si sientes dolor dímelo de inmediato —Jungkook sonrió enormemente, las mejillas de Jimin se pusieron rojas—. Eh... Oh... Bueno al entrenador o a mí, ya sabes, él es quien sabe más a cerca de las lesiones...

—Lo haré —dejó de nuevo un beso en sus labios y frente—. Te veo en un rato —acarició la mejilla del rubio.

—Con cuidado —el castaño sonrió y se alejó de él.

El calentamiento comenzó haciéndolos dar al rededor de quince vueltas al campo, abdominales, desplantes y demás, era sorprendente el aguante de todos a pesar de estar bajo los rayos del sol y sin un pequeño descanso. Jimin sonreía cada que Jungkook pasaba cerca de su lugar, pues él no olvidaba en ningún momento mandar un beso al aire en su dirección, Jimin hacía como si lo atrapara dejándolo después sobre sus labios y mandando uno de la misma manera con Jungkook quien de igual manera lo atrapaba también, sólo que haciendo más divertido el asunto, pues él se encontraba corriendo.

Cuando el calentamiento terminó todos fueron hacia sus mochilas por sus botellas de agua y toallas para secar el sudor que escurría por su cabello y rostro, Jimin se sintió invadido, pues todos comenzaban a quitarse sus playeras empapadas para comenzar a sustituirlas por el jersey blanco que había prometido usar Jungkook.

—Sólo veme a mi —susurró el castaño en su oído poniéndose frente a Jimin para que no viera a los demás chicos cambiando sus ropas.

—¡Hey! ¡Jungkook! ¡No es el lugar adecuado para hacerle un strip-tease a tu novio!

—Oh, ¡cállate Jackson! —todos los chicos, incluyendo a Jimin rieron por la ocurrencia del peli negro.

Jungkook cambió su playera sin quitarse de enfrente de Jimin, quien no dejó de mirarlo con el rostro colorado, el castaño se despidió con un beso de la buena suerte y salió de nuevo hacia el campo, seguido de sus compañeros. Sí, sin lugar a dudas, el blanco era uno de los colores que más le quedaban a Jungkook.

Jimin se quedó al lado del coach y otros jugadores del equipo que estaban en la banca justo como le había dicho Jungkook que harían y que justo como Jimin le prometió al castaño, éste no le quitó los ojos de encima en ningún momento, pues el estar preocupado por él y el verlo correr y atrapar el balón en el aire, las tecleadas que de vez en cuando recibía y demás, lo dejaba sin aliento. 

Cada que había una pausa Jungkook corría junto con los demás chicos al lado del entrenador y no hacían falta una que otra mirada, sonrisa, guiño o beso al aire por parte de los dos chicos, Jimin le tendió su botella de agua que aceptó gustoso, volvieron al último cuarto del juego, que por cierto estaba empatado.

Al ya casi por acabar el juego amistoso, los jugadores de ambos equipos parecían estar completamente agotados y es que con el clima que hacía, era comprensible. El core back del equipo de Jungkook gritó la jugada, o eso suponía Jimin, pues todos empezaron a correr, unos defendiendo al chico del balón mientras que otros corriendo hacia la zona de anotación de la Universidad contraria a ellos, el balón fue lanzado justo en el momento antes de ser derribado, Jungkook corrió al ver que el balón iba un poco más lejos de él, entró a la zona de anotación y justo antes de acabar, atrapó el balón con una mano, aún teniendo a penas las puntas de sus tenis dentro de la zona, los dos chicos que cuidaban cada una de las zonas de anotación hicieron la señal de haber estado dentro y todos se volvieron locos, Jungkook sin lugar a dudas era extraordinario.

Cuando todos terminaron de felicitarlo, corrió hacia Jimin, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa, sus brazos abiertos y listo para recibir el beso de Jungkook, mientras eso sucedía entre los dos, un chico del equipo contrario que estaba fascinado con lo que había hecho el castaño; que por cierto se le hacía vagamente conocido, los vio a lo lejos, dándose cuenta de la presencia de aquél pequeño rubio con sonrisa angelical que conocía demasiado bien, sonrió de oreja a oreja sólo que el casco aún cubría su rostro. 

Te encontré, Jimin-ah~.

Ambos entrenadores los llamaron a todos los chicos al centro del campo para dar unas cuantas indicaciones y demás, Jimin recogió unas cuantas botellas de plástico, toallas pequeñas que se habían utilizado y las dejó en una enorme bolsa que el entrenador le había dado.

Todos los jugadores empezaron a estrechar sus manos y hablar un poco sobre el juego, Jackson y Jungkook se encontraban platicando con el core back del equipo contrario hasta que un chico alto se acercó a ellos y saludó amablemente a todos.

—Eres un buen jugador, eso que hiciste al final, fue fantástico —sonrió el chico alto de cabellos plateados mientras se separaban un poco de Jackson y el otro chico, Jungkook sonrió estrechando su mano.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Ustedes también lo son, ya tenía bastante que no jugaba contra un equipo tan fuerte —rascó su nuca.

—Es cierto, no estuviste en el último juego de la temporada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, tuve un accidente en el hombro.

—Oh, pero no parece que...

—Ya estoy bien, estuve bajo cuidado y yendo a terapias un par de semanas.

—Me alegra que no haya sido grave, hay jugadores que no vuelven a jugar por una lesión en el hombro. Eres un tipo con suerte —sonrió el más alto.

—Oh, por cierto, soy Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook.

—Un gusto, Jeon. Soy... 

—¡Jungkook! —el rubio llegó corriendo a él, saltando sobre su espalda, el castaño sonrió enternecido y volteo a verlo sobre su hombro.

—Estoy todo sudado, vas a oler a mí sino te bajas, Minie~ —Jimin sonrió. 

—No me importa, me gusta tu esencia... —susurró en su oído y se abrazó más al cuello de Jungkook para no caer al suelo, el castaño tomó entre sus manos las piernas del pequeño y negó con una sonrisa.

—Vas a ensuciar tu ropa... 

—Ya te dije que no me importa —sonrió Jimin.

—¿Por qué no me esperas en el auto? —preguntó Jungkook dándose la vuelta para bajar a Jimin y mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿No puedo ir contigo a los vestidores? —cuestionó Jimin con una sonrisa traviesa, Jungkook negó sonriendo.

—Ve al auto. No tardaré mucho —Jimin hizo un puchero.

—Dame un beso entonces —Jungkook rodó los ojos pero de inmediato se agachó un poco para dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de Jimin.

—Ve y espérame en el auto, bebé —las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron y asintió rápidamente antes de salir corriendo del campo con unas cuantas miradas sobre su espalda—. Lo siento —dijo Jungkook dándose vuelta para disculparse con Jackson y el chico de la universidad contraria quien reprimió una risa.

—¿Eres amigo de Minie? —preguntó el más alto ocultando una enorme sonrisa con su mano derecha mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Uh... En realidad soy su novio —corrigió Jungkook.

—Oh, vaya... El mundo es muy pequeño.

—¿Conoces a Chimmy? —preguntó el castaño. 

—Algo así, ya sabes... conocidos en la secundaria y parte de la preparatoria —sonrió.

🌫🌧🌫

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el castaño una vez estando en el carro.

—Todo bien... —respondió el rubio recargado sobre el asiento con los ojos cerrados tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para después sacarlas lentamente de sus pulmones. 

—¿Te sientes bien? —Jungkook acarició la mejilla del chico haciendo que éste abriera los ojos y lo mirara. 

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado, no más que tú... —rió—. Pero lo estoy —sonrió al igual que Jungkook. 

—¿Te llevo a casa? —Jimin asintió y Jungkook aceleró. 

El transcurso a la casa de Jimin se sintió algo pesado extrañamente, parecía como si el calor sofocante de hace a penas unos minutos se hubiera vuelto completamente helado. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, y Jungkook había encendido la radio, algo extraño entre ellos porque por lo general siempre tenían de qué hablar o por lo menos el silencio entre ellos no era tan incómodo como el de ese momento.

Jungkook detuvo el auto frente a la casa de Jimin, ambos bajaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, el clima se había descompuesto, pues ahora el cielo tenía unas enormes y gigantes nubes grises que gritaban "tormenta", el rubio invitó a Jungkook a pasar, para estar con él un rato y ver alguna serie o película pero el castaño se había negado en mirar televisión.

—¿Pasa algo, Jungkook? —preguntó Jimin al ver el rostro serio de su novio mientras tomaba lugar en el enorme sofá de la sala.

—Nada, es sólo que el chico con el que hablé hace rato no deja de rondar en mi cabeza...

—¿Qué chico? —preguntó Jimin con el corazón oprimido por alguna extraña razón.

—Es que me ha dicho que te conoce... ¿Tú lo conoces a él?

—No entiendo de qué chico me estás hablando —rió Jimin—. Te recuerdo que a parte de los chicos del equipo de nuestra universidad estaban los de la otra.

—Mmm... 

—¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas? Ni siquiera sé a qué viene todo esto.

—No lo sé, tal vez porque en lugar de llamarte por tu nombre dijo "Chimmy"... 

—... —Jimin sentía que comenzaría a hiperventilar pues sólo una persona le llamaría así...

—¿Eran amigos muy cercanos? ¿De la misma forma en como lo eres con Taehyung?

—¿Por qué de repente me estás preguntando esto?

—Contesta, Jimin. ¿Eran muy cercanos en la secundaria y preparatoria?

—No, yo no... —el timbre de la casa sonó por todas partes como si fuera un espacio hueco, ambos chicos callaron.

—¿No vas a ir a abrir? —preguntó el castaño con el ceño levemente fruncido, ¿por qué parecía estar enojado?

—Eh... sí, espera —respondió Jimin dando media vuelta para ir hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpear la puerta estrepitosamente en cuanto Jimin comenzó a girar la llave para abrir la puerta. Justo cuando esta fue abierta una gran luz de rayo iluminó detras de la persona de pie frente a él ocultando su rostro por una leve fracción de segundos, los cuales fueron aprovechadas por la enorme y oscura figura para arrastrarlo lejos de la puerta hacia la parte delantera de la casa, empapando su rostro. 

—No sabes todo el tiempo que estuve buscándote, Chimmy...

El cuerpo se congeló no por las heladas gotas de lluvia, sino por la voz de aquél chico al que juró nunca más volvería a tener cerca de él. Jimin levantó el rostro y sintió cómo sus piernas se debilitaban en un instante. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo... 

—¿No me extrañaste? —el chico se acercó a Jimin rodeándolo con sus brazos, el rubio no podía apartarse de él—. Tanto tiempo separados, y ahora por fin te he encontrado de nuevo... 

—Suéltame... Aléjate de mí... —Jimin había comenzado a llorar, la respiración era cada vez más pesada y su corazón comenzaba a golpear su pecho causándole dolor. 

—Oh~ Vamos corazón. ¿Así es cómo me recibes? ¿Ni un sólo beso de bienvenida? —sonrió de oreja a oreja asustando al pequeño rubio atrapado entre sus brazos. 

—Chanyeol, por favor. Suéltame —Jimin intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero no podía, se sentía tan débil... tan atrapado...

—¿Oh? No me dijiste que tenías invitados —dijo el más alto sonriendo mientras miraba hacia atrás, Jimin siguió su mirada encontrándose con los profundos y oscuros ojos de Jungkook observándolos. 

—Jungkook, Jungkook ayud...

—¿Así que és verdad? —interrumpió el castaño con una mueca de asco.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Jimin confundido. 

—Ustedes dos... ¿Yo sólo era un remplazo, Jimin? 

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡POR DIOS JUNGKOOK! ¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTÁS DICIENDO?!

—Lo que veo... —Jimin intentó darse la vuelta para correr hacia Jungkook pero era imposible, aquellos brazos parecían tener una fuerza anormal sobre él. 

—Es verdad, Jimin. Acéptalo, nadie te va a amar como yo lo hice —sonrió con maldad pura—. Dile que él sólo era un pasatiempo en lo que volvíamos a encontrarnos. 

—¡No es verdad! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Jungkook no le creas! —Jungkook tenía la mirada perdida. 

—Si no quieres que le crea... ¿Por qué aún no te alejas de él? 

—Eso intento —sollozó Jimin—. No puedo, Jungkook... Ayúdame.

—Eso es imposible, Jiminie~ —la mano de Chanyeol lo tomó de la mejilla haciéndo que lo volteara a ver—. Tu eres mío —sonrió. 

—¡No soy tuyo! —colocó las manos sobre su pecho tratando de alejarse de él— ¡Jungkook! —chilló el nombre del castaño. 

—Él no va a hacer nada, no te ama tanto como yo lo hago... —acercó su rostro peligrosamente al suyo. 

—¡Jungkook, POR FAVOR! —volvió a gritar el rubio. 

Los labios del peli gris chocaron contra los de él, Jimin se quedó estático. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Intentó separarse de él pero por algo había empezado a corresponder a aquellos labios por unos pequeños segundos. 

—Jungkook... —susurró Jimin una vez pudo alejarse del más alto, intentó acercarse al castaño pero éste retrocedió un par de pasos con el ceño fruncido y una mueca—. Jungkook, yo no... 

—Aléjate de mí... 

—¿Qué? —la ropa de Jimin estaba empapada por la lluvia, más estaba seguro de que por su rostro sólo resbalan las lágrimas de sus ojos por el rechazo de Jungkook. 

—¿Ves? Él no te ama como yo lo hago, Jimin. 

—¡Cállate! ¡No hables! ¡NO! —gritó haciendo callar al peligris—. Jungkook, ¿qué pasa? —el castaño negó un par de veces con su cabeza. 

—No puedo estar contigo... 

—Jungkook —el rubio corrió para abrazarlo pero el cataño lo detuvo de los brazos antes de lograrlo, Jimin lo miró a los ojos, Jungkook lo veía de la misma manera que en aquél tiempo en el que ni siquiera se podían topar de frente a frente por los pasillos de la Universidad. 

—Todo esto. Lo nuestro nunca debió pasar... 

—Jung.... 

—Yo no puedo estar con alguien como tú —Jungkook bufó—. Por dios, todo este tiempo que he pasado a tu lado... ¿Sólo me utilizaste como un sustituto de ése tipo? 

—¿Te estás escuchando, Jungkook? Yo te amo... 

—...

—¿No vas a responderle, Jungkook? —preguntaron detrás de Jimin. 

—Kookie... Tú... Tú también me amas ¿cierto? 

—Lo siento —el castaño bajo la mirada—. Lo nuestro nunca debió de haber pasado... 

Jungkook soltó a Jimin de los brazos, lo hizo a un lado y caminó hasta llegar a su auto sin dar vuelta atrás, el rubio estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas de no ser porque unos brazos lo sostuvieron de la cintura. 

—¿Lo ves, Chimmy? Siempre he tenido razón —susurró acercándose a su oído—. Si te amaran como dicen hacerlo, nunca se irían de tu lado —Jimin comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón—. Yo nunca te voy a dejar, ¿me escuchaste? Nunca... 

💥

Jimin despertó de un gran sobresalto ocacionado por el gran sonido de un trueno, trató de controlar su respiración unos segundos, se sentó sobre la cama y miró a su al rededor, estaba en su habitación, en la oscuridad y con un ambiente de paz ocasionado por el leve golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en su ventana. 

Todo fue un sueño... una horrible pesadilla...

Se repitió un par de veces mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, todo se había sentido tan... real... Se abrazó a sí mismo y mordió su labio. Habían pasado tres días del juego amistoso de Jungkook pero desde esa noche no había dejado de tener pesadillas de todo tipo pero esa... esa había sido tan real... Dios... No tenía idea de qué le estaba pasando...

Un par de minutos después el sonido de su teléfono con una llamada entrante llamó su atención, limpió con la manga del suéter su rostro y se estiró hasta la pequeña mesita al lado de su cama para tomar su celular, el nombre de Jungkook apareció justo en la pantalla haciendo que su corazón se calmara.

—Hola~ —habló de inmediato el castaño una vez Jimin aceptó la llamada, el rubio rió—. Oye, mamá me ha dicho de un buen lugar en donde preparan unos deliciosos helados y crepas ¿Quieres ir mañana, Minie? Claro, sino estás ocupado...

—Jungkook —susurró el rubio a penas de una manera audible para el castaño al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Está todo bien, bebé? —preguntó esta vez más serio y con un tono en su voz de preocupación total.

—Yo... Sí, todo bien...

—¿Seguro? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa que te esté molestando...

—Sí, lo sé Kookie~ —sonrió con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla—. Entonces... ¿mañana? 

—Sí, pasaría por ti como a las siete, ¿está bien? 

—Claro, te estaré esperando entonces... ¿Sigues cansado por el juego del martes?

—No, ya no —Jungkook sonrió a pesar de que Jimin no lo podía ver—. Sua no me ha dejado parar de la cama todo este tiempo, sólo hemos estado jugando videojuegos, mamá también insistió en que debía de descansar y poner hielo y arnica para bajar la inflamación, pero no ha sido nada grave, ya sabes, mi familia es muy exagerada.

—Lo hacen porque no te quieren ver lastimado —sonrió—. Me alegra que estés bien.

—Me hiciste falta estos tres días. ¿Ya estás mejor de tu resfriado?

—Sí... Tae vino ayer y hoy en la mañana, ya estoy un poco mejor...

—Genial, entonces te dejo descansar y te veo mañana. 

—Si~ 

—Bye~... 

—Bye... Hasta mañana, Kookie~

—Duerme bien, Minie.

—Tu igual... —escuchó la leve risa de Jungkook y colgó, se recostó sobre el colchón con los brazos y piernas extendidas y miró al techo, si estaba al lado de Jungkook todo estaba bien, porque el castaño siempre lo hacia sonreír, le decía cosas bonitas y lo apretaba entre sus brazos, con Jungkook se sentía seguro, era muy feliz, de eso estaba seguro...


	22. 22

Jimin: Jungkook

Kkukku: Mande ☺

Jimin: Yo... 

Kkukku: ¿Qué pasa Jiminie? ¿Te sientes mal todavía? ¿Quieres posponer la cita de hoy? 

Jimin: No, no es eso ㅋㅋㅋ 

Kkukku: ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es?

Jimin: Yo necesito contarte algo, pero no se si sea buena idea contártelo por aquí...

Kkuku: Supongo que si es algo serio, podrías contarme cuando nos veamos más al rato ¿no, bebé?

Jimin: Supongo que tienes razón, ¿ya vienes para acá, Guk?

Kkukku: Ya casi, sólo hago una cosa y salgo para tu casa.

Jimin: Okey, aquí te espero~

Kkukku: Vale, te dejo para apurarme con esto, te marco cuando salga de casa. 😙❤~

Jimin: 😊❤ Oke, así sirve que termino de arreglarme, ya no contestes, no es necesario, bye~ 😂❤

—¡JIMIN! —gritó HyungSik desde las escaleras.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡Tengo que ir rápido al súper mercado! ¡¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?! 

—¡NO~! ¡Estoy bien!

—¡¿Seguro?!

—¡¿Por qué sigues gritando si ya estás en mi cuarto?! —preguntó Jimin a punto de soltar una carcajada. HyungSik también rió.

—Buen punto, no me había dado cuenta —se rascó la nuca.

—Eres un tonto, hyung —rió Jimin.

—Mira quien habla, tú también estabas gritando.

—Touché —ambos rieron.

—Entonces, ¿no necesitas nada? —Jimin negó un par de veces con su cabeza—. ¿Vas a salir con Jungkook?

—Sí, en un rato más viene por mi —sonrió.

—¿Ya estás super bien curado del pequeño resfriado que te dio? —cuestionó el peli negro tocando la frente de Jimin con el dorso de su mano.

—Totalmente recuperado. Con Tae, las pastillas, las llamadas de Jungkook y tus cuidados estoy al 100% —sonrió de oreja a oreja el rubio.

—Okey, pero cualquier síntoma que sientas, dolor de cabeza, ardor en la garganta y demás, te quiero de inmediato en casa. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Si~ —respondió rodando los ojos.

—¿A qué hora planeas regresar?

—Mmm... Antes de las once..., ¿doce?

—Supongo que no sabes...

—He~he~

—Bueno, de todos modos, a la hora en que vengas de regreso me mandas mensaje o me marcas, ya sabes que los sábados son los días en los que me desvelo mirando series o películas, estaré esperándote, pero mantenme informado —le dijo seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

—Si, papá... —rió Jimin.

—Bueno, si ya lo tienes claro, me voy yendo. 

—Okey~ Ten cuidado. 

—Siempre —le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación, segundos después escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de la entrada principal, Jimin sonrió y corrió hacia el closet para ver que llevaría puesto. 

Optó por una camisa de manga larga azul con cuadros cafés (beiges?), un pantalón negro recto y unos zapatos del mismo color. Terminó de arreglar su cabello y ropa, se miró al espejo un rato y sonrió, corrió a ponerse un poco de loción y justo cuando lo dejó sobre su mueble, el timbre empezó a sonar un par de veces, tomó su celular y encendió la pantalla, no tenía ninguna llamada o mensaje de Jungkook. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y bajó corriendo las escaleras, tal vez era su hermano o Jungkook había olvidado llamarle y estaba esperando por él.

Tomó la perilla listo para abrir la puerta y sorprender a cualquiera de los dos con una enorme sonrisa, giró la manija y abrió la puerta.

—Pensé que tardarías más en...

—Hola —un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Jimin, se quedó sin aire. 

—¿Q-qué demonios haces tú aquí? —su rostro se puso serio en menos de un segundo y frunció el ceño mirando al peligris frente a él.

—Vine a invitarte a salir —el chico sonrió hincándose de hombros con una sonrisa—. Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿cómo has estado, Chimmy? 

—No me llames así. ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste mi dirección? —Jimin quería parecer serio e intimidante pero sabía que a los ojos del más alto él era... insignificante.

—Contactos, corazón —le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Nos vamos? 

—No iré contigo a ningún lado, vete de aquí —estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta en las narices del chico pero fue imposible pues éste logró interponer su pie y brazo entre la puerta y el marco de la misma antes de que Jimin lograra cerrarla.

—No seas así, he venido en son de paz. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—Yo no, vete de aquí —empujó la puerta sin importarle si le estaba causando algún daño al más alto.

—Tú no eres grosero, ¿qué te ha pasado? —el peligris frunció el ceño.

—Nada, largo de mi casa. Estoy esperando a alguien.

—Oh~ —sonrió—. ¿Es a Jungkook a quien esperas? —Jimin tragó saliva.

—¿Q-qué te importa? —la fuerza que estaba aplicando sobre la puerta disminuyó un poco.

—Me importa mucho, aunque no lo creas, vamos, déjame entrar, Jimin.

—Ni loco —contestó Jimin furioso—. No eres bienvenido.

—Me vas a hacer enojar, Jimin. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres que me enoje contigo? Recuerdas lo que solía pasar cuando lo hacía, ¿o lo has olvidado ya? —Jimin se estremeció al notar que el peligris tenía el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, flaqueó un segundo. Hacerlo enojar no era buena idea, lo sabía, pero...

—Yo sólo quiero que te vayas de mi casa, vete de aquí. Por favor, Chanyeol.

—No lo haré, ya te lo dije. Vine para que saliéramos los dos, no me vas a hacer que regrese a casa con las manos vacías, ¿o sí?

—Vete —susurró, había comenzado a sentir miedo.

Chanyeol lo notó y fue el momento en que aprovechó para meter por completo su brazo y sujetarlo con fuerza de la muñeca, Jimin abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Suéltame, Chanyeol.

—No~oh. Abre la puerta —sonrió—. Tú vienes conmigo aunque no te guste —sujetó con más intensidad su agarre provocando que hiciera una mueca de dolor, lo jaló con la suficiente fuerza para moverlo de su lugar y así lograr que la puerta ya no fuera presionada en él.

—¡Suéltame, demonios!

El peli gris lo sacó de la casa sin soltarlo y cerró la puerta. Volteó a ver a Jimin con una enorme sonrisa y lo arrastró con él hasta llegar a su auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto, lo aventó dentro y activó el seguro una vez cerrada la puerta para que no pudiera salir, se agachó para tomar una cosa del pasto y se apresuró a rodear el carro.

Chanyeol se quedó unos minutos fuera del vehículo haciendo una cosa, guardó algo en el bolsillo de su chamarra y rápidamente entró a tomar asiento al lado de Jimin activando de inmediato los seguros de nuevo.

—Déjame salir —gruñó Jimin pegando su espalda a la puerta.

—No, ya estás aquí —sonrió mirándolo—. No hay nada que perder, sólo quiero platicar contigo, ya sabes, saber como has estado todo este tiempo, qué has hecho y demás. No tengas miedo, no es como si te fuera a comer o a hacer algo peor —sonrió poniendo en marcha el carro—. Siéntate correctamente y abrocha tu cinturón, no quiero ningún accidente.

—Chanyeol.

—Tranquilo, conozco un lugar que de seguro te va a encantar, es a las afueras, lo han puesto sólo por una semana —Jimin rodó los ojos, Chanyeol siguió hablando mas no le prestó atención 

¿Qué haría Jungkook o su hermano cuando vieran que no se encontraba en casa? ¿Llamarían a la policía?

Deslizó su mano lentamente hacia su trasero, tal vez si conseguía sacar su celular de su bolsillo y lograba llamar a Jungkook sin que Chanyeol se diera cuenta, tal vez podrían ir por él, sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado, su celular no estaba en su bolsillo...

Genial ¿Y ahora? ¿Lo había dejado en su casa? ¿Se le había caído cuando lo jaló?.

Todo estaba resultando salir de maravilla...

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó Jimin con el ceño fruncido—. Esto se podría considerar un secuestro, ¿lo sabías?. Me estas obligando a hacer algo que yo no quiero, déjame salir ahora mismo.

—No exageres las cosas, Chimmy. Te voy a regresar sano y salvo a tu casa, no tienes de qué preocuparte, sólo quiero estar un rato a tu lado. Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos —el de cabellos grisáceos se hincó de hombros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me estás obligando a ir...

—Jimin, de verdad. Hoy no me quiero enojar contigo ¿vale? —la forma en como Chanyeol lo volteo a ver, hizo que los nervios de Jimin aumentaran, no quedaba de otra mas que guardar silencio y obedecer. En cuanto se distrajera huiría...

—¿Vamos muy lejos? —cuestionó Jimin mirando hacia afuera después de acomodarse en el asiento lo más a la orilla posible.

—Mmm... Se podría decir que está algo lejos, pero te encantará —Jimin se quedó callado—. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos Jungkook y tú?

—...

—¿No me vas a contestar? —enarcó una ceja mirando de reojo al rubio.

—No tengo por qué contestarte...

—¿NO? —Jimin tragó saliva al encontrarse con los ojos de Chanyeol mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Unos meses... —susurró con un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Cuántos meses exactamente?

—Uh... no lo sé, casi cumplimos un año... —tartamudeó pegándose aún más a la puerta, necesitaba salir de allí.

—Mmm... ¿Crees durar lo mismo con él que conmigo? —se detuvo en un alto y miró a Jimin.

—Toda mi vida, Jungkook no es como tu —Jimin esperaba no arrepentirse por lo que había dicho.

—¿Ah, sí? —el semáforo aún no se ponía en verde pero aún así Chanyeol decidió avanzar—. ¿Y cómo soy yo?

—Chanyeol, baja la velocidad, por el amor de Dios...

—Responde mi pregunta, Jimin. ¿Cómo soy yo a diferencia de tu actual novio? —el rubio tragó saliva pegando su espalda por completo a su asiento.

—Chan...

—¡Responde, carajo! —gritó asustando a Jimin quien estaba controlando sus ganas de llorar.

—A esto, él es más consciente que tu, podemos morir por tu culpa en este instante y ni siquiera te importa... —el peli gris detuvo el auto causando que ambos se hicieran hacia enfrente bruscamente, bendita sea el momento en que Jimin había decidido ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Oh, vaya —sonrío—. Entonces empezaré a manejar con precaución como él.

Jimin respiró hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones.

Está demente, no lo hagas enojar, no lo vuelvas a hacer enojar. Dios mío Jimin, no dejes que suceda lo mismo que cuando salías con él... ¿Por qué yo? ¿Es de nuevo un sueño? Joder Jungkook... Dime por favor que es un sueño y no la realidad... 

Pensó Jimin, sin embargo si se estuviera tratando de un sueño estaba seguro que ya hubiera despertado. Su pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad.

➖🐰➖

Minie-poo: "Minie-poo ha enviado su ubicación"

¿Ubicación? Jungkook enarcó una ceja y abrió el mensaje aprovechando que estaba en alto a tan sólo unas cuadras de llegar a casa de Jimin. 

Jk: ¿Qué rayos Jimin? ¿Qué haces del otro lado de la ciudad?

Minie-poo: ¿No es lindo? ❤  
"Ha enviado una foto."

Jk: Jimin, deja de jugar. 

Minie-poo: No estámos jugando, Jeon. Será mejor que te apresures en llegar, hay una gran, gran, GRAN noticia que tenemos que darte. 

Jk: ¿Quién rayos eres y por qué tienes el celular de Jimin?

Minie-poo: Ven a averiguarlo 😊❤

Jungkook: No estoy para bromas.  
¿No vas a contestar?   
Jimin...   
¿Esto es una broma?   
No me quiero enojar contigo... estoy afuera de tu casa. Sal.  
Bien, voy para allá. Más te vale que esto sea una broma de mal gusto.

Minie-poo: Aquí te esperamos~ Avísame cuando llegues~ mua 😙

Ése en definitiva no es Jimin, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

Encendió su auto con el ceño fruncido y aceleró la velocidad, no sabía qué estaba pasando.

[...]

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Jimin caminando unos pasos delante del más alto, quien sonreía travieso.

—¿No te gusta~? —el rubio lo volteó a ver justo cuando sacaba la mano del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?

—Deja de hacer tantas perguntas, Chimmy. Mejor vamos a subirnos a un par de juegos, aprovechando que hace mucho tiempo no te veía —se acercó a Jimin pero éste retrocedió—. Jimin —soltó con un tono de advertencia mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, Jimin tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada, Chanyeol volvió a acercarse a él y esta vez no retrocedió—. Pues vamos —lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó casi arrastrando junto a él entre las personas.

Jimin se sintió como si hubiera vuelto unos años atrás, cuando simplemente obedecía a Chanyeol como perrito adiestrado. Ni siquiera recordaba en esos momentos cómo era que se había enamorado de él, cómo había sido posible que dejara que lo manipulara como lo hizo y que sin embargo, lo estaba volviendo a lograr con sólo mirarlo a los ojos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que llegaron hasta el primer juego, el peli gris lo pasó primero y después siguió él, tomaron asiento y sin esperar mucho tiempo, el juego comenzó y así seguido de un par de atracciones más.

—Estoy cansado, deja este juego tuyo de una vez, ¿querías hablar? Bien, vamos a hablar —pidió Jimin, ya no quería seguir dando vueltas y caminando, Jungkook de seguro lo estaría buscando pues ya era tarde.

No tenía idea de qué hora era pero lo suponía porque el cielo se había puesto de un azul oscuro que a pesar de tener cientos de estrellas, no era lo mismo no tener al castaño a su lado para poder verlo junto a él.

—Vale. Está bien... un último juego de la noche ¿te parece? —sonrió el más alto, Jimin rodó los ojos.

Sintió un golpe en su pierna y miró hacia abajo, una pequeña niña abrazaba su pierna y miraba hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos del rubio, quien le sonrió para no asustarla.

—¿Estás perdida? —preguntó delicadamente, la pequeña sonrió y negó varias veces con la cabeza—. ¿En dónde están tus padres? —la niña sonrió.

—Mi hermana dijo que ojalá y pudiera encontrar a un chico guapo para poder subir con él allá —señaló el enorme juego al lado de ellos.

—Oh... ¿Y, dónde está tu hermana? —cuestionó Jimin sonriendo.

—En la fila...

—¡SURAN! ¡SURAN! —la niña volteó hacia atrás, se despegó de Jimin y corrió hacia una castaña a lo lejos, señaló al rubio un par de veces pero sólo fue abrazada por la chica mayor.

—Así es como se pierden los niños —dijo Chanyeol con una mueca—. Nunca deberían de soltarlos ¿No crees? —Jimin no contestó sólo observaba a las dos chicas.

El bolsillo de Chanyeol vibró, sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo el celular de Jimin.

Kkukku: Jimin, ¿dónde estás? acabo de llegar.

—Vamos a apostar algo, Chimmy —dijo escondiendo sólo un momento el aparato entre sus manos.

—No me llames así, Chanyeol —Jimin frunció el ceño—. Y no, no apostaré nada contigo —lo miró a los ojos.

—Oh~ Vamos~ No seas aburrido —sonrió el más alto, Jimin rodó los ojos. 

—No lo soy, el problema es que tú estás aquí. ¿Por qué demonios me trajiste? 

—Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. 

—Eso ya lo has dicho miles de veces, ¿podrías decirme la verdad?

—Mmm... no —sonrió, Jimin apretó la mandíbula y cerró sus manos en dos puños, estaba frustrado. Chanyeol abrió un poco más sus ojos pareciendo sorprendido y luego miró a Jimin con una sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos—. Creo que te buscan —señaló detrás de él, por un momento creyó que seria el castaño pero en lugar de eso, la pequeña niña y su hermana se acercaron a él. 

Chanyeol aprovechó la pequeña oportunidad para presionar la opción de cámara y apuntar hacia el enorme juego detrás de ellos.

Jimin: ¿Listo para la sorpresa, Jungkook? 

Justo cuando presionó el botón de enviar y cerrar la aplicación Jimin lo volteó a ver.

—¿Qué haces con mi celular? 

—Ah~ —rió—. Se te cayó hace un rato... cuando entraste al auto.

—Yo no entré, tú me empujaste dentro, devuélvemelo ahora mismo —estiró su mano hacia él.

—No. Acepta mi apuesta y te lo devuelvo —enarcó una ceja sonriendo, la palabra "enfadado" quedaba más que corta a lo que Jimin sentía en ese momento.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres apostar?

—Que tu novio no aguanta nada y no confía lo suficiente en ti a pesar del tiempo que llevas saliendo con él —sonrió hincándose de hombros, el rubio enarcó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Chanyeol le tendió su celular al ver el interés en sus ojos, Jimin lo guardó de inmediato en su bolsillo.

—Quiero decir que sus sentimientos no son taaaan grandes por ti como crees —Jimin soltó una risotada, Chanyeol sólo se limitó a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios.

—Eso no es verdad —sonrió Jimin—. Amo a Jungkook, Chanyeol, y él...

—¿Él a ti también? —Jimin asintió sonriente de eso estaba convencido—. Entonces comprobemos si lo que dices es verdad y que no se creerá nuestro "beso" en nuestra primera cita.

—Estás loco, ¿ de qué beso estás habl... —no terminó la oración, pues el más alto con un brazo lo tomó de la cintura atrayéndolo a él, y con su mano libre empujó la cebada de Jimin por la nuca presionando sus labios de inmediato con los de él sin dejarlo separarse.

[...]

Jungkook observó la fotografía que acababa de recibir, sólo que esta no se veía muy bien, estaba movida y las luces de colores estaban movidas... ¿Luces de colores? 

Jeon alzó la vista de la pantalla de su celular y de inmediato buscó un lugar con luces de colores, encontrándose con dos, la rueda de la fortuna y la entrada a los juegos de destreza, miró en dirección a el segundo lugar mencionado pero nadie de cabellera rubia apareció a la lejanía. Frunció el ceño, sólo quedaba la rueda de la fortuna, pero desde donde se encontraba no podría buscar al pequeño Jimin entre la gente, caminó un poco, mirando detenidamente a las personas que se encontraban a su al rededor, ya estando a unos metros de llegar a la enorme rueda, pudo ver el perfil de su novio. Sólo que en lugar de verlo con el ceño fruncido o esperándolo con una sonrisa u ojos abiertos, estaba de pie frente al chico peligris que había conocido en el juego amistoso en lugar de él. 

Jimin parecía demasiado platicador con él, o bueno la forma en que parecía sonreír le dejaba ver eso. Jungkook frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, pero frenó abruptamente su andar al ver como el más alto de los dos tomaba a Jimin de la cintura y lo besaba en los labios. El pecho de Jungkook dolió.

Chanyeol sonrió al divisar al castaño unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, dio media vuelta haciendo a Jimin darle la espalda a Jungkook.

Jimin intentó empujarlo lejos de él sin conseguirlo. Sin embargo, desde donde Jungkook se encontraba no parecía notar el que Jimin estuviera empujando al peligris para que se alejara de él. Por la poca distancia que había entre ellos dos y por la manera en que Chanyeol lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, pareció dejarle clara la situación, dio un paso hacia atrás seguido de otro más, apartó la vista de aquellos ojos y se dio la media vuelta.

Jimin con todas las fuerzas que pudo, empujó al chico agregando al acto una gran cachetada que hizo voltear a más de tres personas por el fuerte sonido que había hecho la palma de su mano al chocar contra la mejilla de este.

—¡¿C-cómo te atreves?! —gritó Jimin.

—Uh~ —recibió una sonrisa cínica más una seña con sus ojos para que mirara hacia atrás, Jimin temió lo peor, se dio la vuelta y a unos pocos metros lejos de él puedo ver esa espalda que tanto le gustaba abrazar.

Ay no...

—¡Jungkook! —gritó, mas el castaño no podía escuchar nada, entre el fuerte sonido de la música de los juegos, la gente pasando a su lado platicando y sus pensamientos no lo dejaban escuchar la aguda voz del rubio llamando su nombre.

Unos brazos rodearon a Jimin por encima de sus hombros sin dejar que corriera a Jungkook.

—Te lo dije... —susurró Chanyeol en su oído, Jimin se apartó de él bruscamente.

—¡Déja de joderme la vida! ¡¿Por qué demonios has vuelto?! —la sangre de Jimin estaba que hervía de furia. Tenía que correr hacia Jungkook y explicarle...

—Porque te extrañaba tanto... —el peli gris intentó acercarse a él nuevamente pero el rubio se alejó rápidamente.

—Estás demente, Chanyeol. Déjame en paz —frunció el ceño, aventó al de cabellera plateada haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos y echó a correr en la misma dirección por la que había visto a Jungkook. 

Corrió directamente hacia el estacionamiento mirando por todos lados pero nada, llegando a la salida y a pesar de respirar pausadamente por la carrera, a lo lejos vió el que parecía ser el auto del castaño alejándose rápidamente de aquel lugar.

—Mierda, no... —susurró sacando su celular y de inmediato se dirigió a sus contactos para llamarlo sin importar que el brillo estuviera al cien por ciento, uno... dos timbres y nada, no se escuchaba ni siquiera el tono tan molesto mientras uno esperaba a que contestaran, apartó el aparato de su oreja y miró la pantalla, presiono el botón del centro pero nada, estaba apagado—. Debe ser una jodida broma ¿no? —intentó prenderlo pero no funcionó, quitó la batería y volvió a ponerla pero nada—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? 

Miró hacia todas direcciones pero ni un sólo transporte pasaba ¿Qué hora era? Ah, claro. No podía saber porque su celular se había quedado sin batería y ni siquiera llevaba con él su cartera. ¿Pedirle a Chanyeol que lo llevara de nuevo a su casa? Ni demente se volvería a meter al carro de ese loco. Pedir ayuda a alguien más, era una opción de no ser porque no había gente yéndose, pues al parecer todos esperaban ansiosos los fuegos artificiales. ¿Algún oficial? Nada. ¿Dónde demonios se metían siempre que se necesitaban? ¿Caminar? Tardaría horas en llegar pero Seúl era seguro por la noche... o eso esperaba, de todos modos sólo tenía su celular que no servía para nada en esos momentos...


	23. 23

Todo resultaba estar en contra de Jimin en esos momentos. Mientras caminaba de regreso, por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado a ese lugar, por alguna extraña razón se sentía más que perdido pues nunca había estado por esos rumbos y no tenía ni siquiera algo o algún lugar con el qué ubicarse. No fue hasta que preguntó a una pareja de señores mayores quienes en un principio habían pensado que el rubio era un asaltante y por ende había recibido un golpe en la cabeza con la bolsa de la señora mayor. Después de que se calmaron y les pudo explicar lo que había pasado, terminaron diciéndole por donde ir.

La temperatura iba disminuyendo a cada rato que pasaba, tanto que pensó por un momento en recoger una chamarra que había visto tirada en el suelo, pero eso sin dudas hubiera sido bastante desagradable, pues no tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí... Se abrazó a sí mismo y siguió caminando, los zapatos que traía puestos habían comenzado a lastimarle la parte de atrás del pie y ése sólo era uno de la gran serie de desafortunados desastres de los cuales, por lo menos ninguno había sido un asalto u otra cosa de ese estilo o algo peor.

Cuando pudo ubicarse por fin, decidió que podía correr a pesar del dolor de piernas y el cansancio que estaba acabando con su cuerpo. 

Sólo un poco más... Sólo un poco más...

Se repetía una y otra vez, pues estaba seguro que llevaba caminando más de dos horas o hasta más... 

Jungkook va a confiar en mi ¿verdad? Si le cuento lo que ha pasado... me va a creer, ¿no? Porque él sabe que lo amo y que nunca le haría una cosa como esa... Él sabe que yo no lo engañaría ¿cierto? Chanyeol no tiene razón. Chanyeol no tiene razón...

Jimin una vez vió a lo lejos la casa de los Jeon, sus pies y piernas ya cansados y adoloridos por tanto caminar y por el frío, volvieron a obtener fuerzas. Corrió hasta la entrada y tocó el timbre un par de veces, se sostuvo de la pared al estar a punto de caer de rodillas por el cansancio, sin embargo, al momento en que escuchó dentro de la casa lentas pisadas que cada vez sonaban más cerca de la puerta, se enderezó y esperó pacientemente a que abrieran la puerta. 

Algo sorprendida por la hora que era, Suzy abrió la puerta encontrándose con tan lindo rostro con las mejillas rojas como si de cerezas se trataran, un par de ojos rojos y el rostro del rubio como si estuviera a punto de fallecer de cansancio. 

—¿Jimin? ¿Amor, qué haces aquí a está hora corazón? Son las tres de la mañana... 

¿Las tres? Demonios... ¿cuánto tiempo llevo fuera de casa?

—Uh. Lo siento... —trató de sonreír y rascó su nuca nervioso—. ¿Está Jungkook? Tengo que hablar con él.

—Sí. Ven, pasa a sentarte a la sala —hizo un ademán con su mano hacia dentro de la casa pero el rubio negó despacio. 

—No, no. Así estoy bien, aquí lo espero.

—Pero, ¿no tienes frío? No traes suéter y la temperatura no está... 

—Estoy bien —sonrió tratando de ocultar el que de verdad estaba muriendo de frío. 

—Okey... Ahorita le digo que baje... 

—Gracias, Suzy.

—¿Seguro que no... —Jimin negó, Suzy hizo una mueca y una seña con la mano de "espera un momento".

Jimin asintió y una vez la mamá de Jungkook entró de nuevo a casa, se dio media vuelta y se abrazó haciendo fricción con sus manos en sus brazos para tratar de calentarse un poco. 

[...]

Suzy subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo en ese momento, tocó la puerta del castaño un par de veces y hasta que escuchó un quejido desde dentro, abrió la puerta. 

—Jungkook, cariño. Jimin está afuera esperando por ti —avisó la castaña desde el marco de la puerta algo preocupada por el rubio quien esperaba fuera de la casa. 

—Dile que no estoy —Suzy frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. 

—Ya le he dicho que sí estás —el castaño resopló pesadamente—. Jeon Jungkook, si han tenido algún tipo de discusión tienen que arreglarlo ustedes, ¿de cuándo acá te volviste alguien que no arregla sus problemas? 

—No quiero verlo.

—Pues lástima porque le dije que ahora bajabas. 

—¡Mamá! —Suzy sólo señaló hacia abajo. 

—Te está esperando... Son casi las tres y media de la mañana y está allá afuera esperándote. 

—¡Aaaaggh! —Jungkook se paró con pesadez de su cama después de aventar la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos y haciendo las cobijas a un lado. 

—Arregla lo que ha pasado.

—Como sea, me da igual —bufó molesto y salió de la habitación, bajó lentamente las escaleras, buscó por la sala y comedor pero el rubio no estaba.

Tal vez ya se fue...

—Te he dicho que está afuera, no quiso pasar —habló Suzy desde lo alto de las escaleras. 

Jungkook rodó los ojos, caminó hasta la puerta, se puso sus zapatos, tomó el saco de su padre que colgaba del perchero y después de ponérselo abrió la puerta. 

—Jimin —llamó sin ningún tipo de emoción en el tono de su voz al rubio que estaba dándole la espalda—. ¿Qué hace... 

—¡Jungkook! —Jimin se aventó atrapando al castaño en un frío abrazo, pues su cuerpo estaba helado por la baja temperatura a esas horas. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jimin? —preguntó el castaño apartando a Jimin, quien lo miró con sorpresa por el echo de haberlo alejado de él. 

—Yo, necesito hablar contigo, Jungkook.

—¿Sobre qué? —el castaño bufó y miró a Jimin con una ceja levantada—. ¿Sobre cómo cambiaste nuestra salida por irte con el chico peligris? 

—No, Guk. Yo no cambié nada, no quería ir con él pero me... 

—Si no querías ir entonces, ¿por qué sonreías cuando estabas con él? 

—No, estás mal interpretando las cosas. Yo no... —intentó hablar Jimin pero de nuevo fue interrumpido. 

—Te vi Jimin, los ví... No me mientas. 

—¡Entoces déjame explicarte que rayos fue lo que pasó! —gritó sorprendiendo un poco al castaño, pero éste negó levemente, Jimin frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es necesario, supongo que tengo una idea a cerca de ustedes. 

—¿Idea? ¿De qué hablas, Jungkook? —Jimin tenía el ceño fruncido mientras que sus ojos reflejaban pura preocupación. 

—Iban juntos desde secundaria ¿no? —Jimin asintió sin saber a dónde quería llegar—. Era a cerca de él sobre quién querías hablar ¿cierto?. Lo que me querías contar cuando me mandaste el mensaje ¿verdad? 

—Sí, pero Jungkook...

—Eran algo en el pasado ¿no? 

—Sí, pero no es lo que tú crees, Chanyeol... 

Chanyeol... así es como se llama... Jungkook tragó saliva, le dolía la cabeza, le ardían sus ojos y ése nudo en su garganta desde que lo había visto besando al tal Chanyeol no había desaparecido.

—Jimin, si lo sigues queriendo de esa forma entonces, deberías volver con él —sonrió de lado dejando a Jimin helado con sus palabras. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio tan bajo que Jungkook no fue capaz de escucharlo.

—No sé que haces conmigo si con él eres o fuiste más feliz que aquí conmigo —se hincó de hombros sin mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Dime que no has dicho eso en serio, Jeon Jungkook —Jimin lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

—Lo he dicho, Chanyeol parece hacerte más feliz que yo... Ve con él, no te detendré si eso es lo que quieres —lo volteó a ver con el rostro inexpresivo, siendo por primera vez tan frío con él que hasta el corazón de Jimin pareció haberse congelado mientras lo miraba sin poder creer en sus palabras. 

Cuando salió del shock en el que estaba, sintió un repentino vacío en su corazón, empujó a Jungkook del pecho haciéndolo retroceder, su espalda golpeó la puerta de la casa. Jimin tenía lágrimas en los ojos. 

—¡¿A-así es como luchas por mi?! —volvió a empujar al castaño que no hacía nada para impedirlo, no quería pelear, no tenía fuerza para hacerlo—. ¿Ese es todo el amor que sientes por mí? ¿El dejarme ir y que yo sea "feliz"? ¡¿Eso es todo?! —se quedó de pie frente a él y como pudo lo miró a los ojos, los sentimientos de su corazón se reflejaba en ellos pero el castaño no veía nada, ambos estaban destrozados de diferentes maneras—. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, Jungkook. Yo...

—Creo que será mejor que vayas a tu casa, Jimin —cortó Jungkook con todo el dolor en su corazón, estaba triste, enojado, cansado y confundido, ya no quería seguir discutiendo—. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer de la Universidad mañana y... —Jimin bufó mirando hacia otro lado, rodando los ojos. 

—Pretextos, ¿cosas de la Universidad? —regresó su mirada al castaño quien ni siquera lo miraba—. Por dios, Jungkook. Acabamos de empezar un nuevo año. ¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer de la "Universidad"? 

—Yo sólo no quiero estar contigo ahora, Jimin. Entiende... —lo miró serio, el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creer lo que Jungkook decía. 

—Estás... Jungkook dime que no... —un enorme nudo en su garganta apareció sin dejarle continuar hablado. 

—Jimin, entiende. Por favor vete —Jungkook ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos en ese momento. 

—Estás... ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? —esas simples palabras destrozaron el corazón de Jimin y causaron dolor en el pecho del castaño, no quería hacerlo pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Amaba a Jimin, lo hacía pero por primera vez y desde hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tan abatido—. Jungkook dime por favor que lo he entendido mal... Jung...

—Por favor vete —susurró con el corazón en su garganta. Jimin mordió su labio y dejó caer la primera lágrima desde que había llegado.

—¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? —Jungkook asintió mordiendo su mejilla—. No escucharás lo que pasó hoy ¿verdad? —Jungkook hizo una mueca.

—No creo que sea lo mejor. No quiero discutir contigo. No quiero verte ahora, Jimin. Entiéndeme... —Jimin no podía controlar sus lágrimas.

—Vale. Está bien... —habló con un dolor punzante en su pecho—. Supongo que al fin de cuentas Chanyeol tenía razón —Jungkook alcanzó a escuchar susurrar a Jimin mientras veía como su rostro se quedaba sin expresión alguna. Siempre tiene razón cuando se trata de la gente que me hace feliz...—. Gracias, Jungkook —trató de controlar el nudo en su garganta para poder hablar—. Gracias por quedarte a mi lado hasta el día de hoy —sonrió—. Yo, te amo... Y, si no lo sabes... sabías —corrigió con una gran sonrisa—. Yo... yo de verdad he sido la persona más felíz a tu lado...

Jimin sonrió por última vez, hizo una pequeña reverencia y ya no pudo más. Las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla como si de cascadas se tratara. Alzó la vista sin mirar al castaño de nuevo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sin esperar más abandonó la casa de los Jeon. Jungkook no sabía si ir detrás de Jimin o quedarse ahí... sin embargo fue muy tarde y cuando se dio cuenta Jimin había desaparecido a lo lejos. Jungkook sacó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones y cerró la puerta. 

Puede que no tomara la mejor decisión al alejar de su lado de esa manera a Jimin. Tal vez debió de haberlo dejado hablar. Pero para él, era la primera vez que se había sentido de esa manera con alguien, claro que había tenido novia pero no le había dolido en ése entonces el verla engañándolo con alguien más como había pasado al ver a Jimin... nunca había sentido algo similar a lo que el pequeño rubio le había hecho sentir en ese tiempo y por eso dolía, dolía como estar en el mismísimo infierno...

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y se deslizó recargado en ella hasta llegar al suelo, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. El tener que ir a la Universidad el lunes sería algo que no quería experimentar, no después de haber roto con su ahora lindo y perfecto ex-novio...

{°°♡°°}

Tae abrió la puerta con un ojo entreabierto mientras se rascaba el otro con pereza ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría llegar a las casi cuatro de la mañana? Sus padres tenían llaves ¿no?

A penas abrió los ojos y vio de quien se trataba, dejó la pereza a un lado y miró al pequeño chico frente a él, Jimin, su Jimin quién tenía las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, los ojos más rojos e hinchados por frotar las mangas de su camisa tratando de detener las lagrimas que desbordaban desde sus ojos, sus labios rojos de tanto morderlos para no despertar a nadie por los gritos que había querido liberar mientras caminaba hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, pero lo que más le angustió a Tae fue el verlo como si hubieran vuelto hace un par de años atrás... Jimin tenía el corazón roto de nuevo. 

—¿Minie? —preguntó con voz ronca por acabar de levantarse. 

—Tae... uungh~ —soltó Jimin débilmente— Tae~ —se aventó a los brazos del más alto quien a penas y logró recuperar el equilibrio para no caer al suelo junto con Jimin. 

—Por Dios, Jimin. Estás helado, ¿qué ha pasado? —dijo mientras rodeaba al rubio con un brazo y con el otro cerraba la puerta después de haber entrado a la casa. 

Jimin no se apartó de los brazos de su mejor amigo en ningún momento y Taehyung tampoco hizo el intento por separarlo. Poco a poco, Jimin iba recuperando el calor de su cuerpo, más a parte sentía cómo se iba humedeciendo su pecho por las cálidas lagrimas del rubio en sus brazos. Con cuidado, lo llevó hasta la sala, lo sentó en el sofá observando como de forma inmediata Jimin subía sus manos para cubrir su rostro mientras seguía llorando.

Tae quitó sus zapatos recibiendo al momento sollozos más fuertes pues la parte de atrás de sus pies, arriba del talón tenía heridas abiertas causadas por los mismos, quitó los tines y subió los pies de Jimin al sofá.

—Espérame aquí —susurró Taehyung viendo entristecido cómo Jimin hacía todo lo posible por limpiar sus lágrimas, controlar su respiración y tratar de no gritar queriendo sacar todo lo que sentía en ese momento. 

El pelirrojo subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su dormitorio, tomó su gran y deliciosa cobija de lana y la colgó de su hombro, entró al baño de sus padres y rápidamente tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios, cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, sin importarle el casi morir cuando perdió un poco el equilibrio a la mitad de éstas. Cubrió el pequeño cuerpo de Jimin con su enorme cobija, tapando su cabeza, brazos y espalda. Jimin al sentir aún la calidez de ella por haber sacado a su mejor amigo de la cama, se envolvió aún más y miró a Tae quien estaba entretenido mirando dentro del botiquín para saber que poner en las heridas. 

Jimin no dejaba de ver todo lo que Tae hacía por él, sus muecas al no saber para qué rayos servían las miles de pomadas que tenía su madre o el cómo comenzar a tratar las heridas y demás. Jimin, por más que quería reír en ese momento, su corazón se lo impedía no dejaba de pensar en cómo hubiera preferido que Taehyung fuera Jungkook. Pero no lo era... 

Las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar sólo que más lentamente, cayendo una de ellas en el dorso de la mano de Taehyung.

—Lo siento, ¿te estoy haciendo daño? —preguntó mirando preocupado al rubio quien de inmediato negó. 

—No... —sonrió triste—. ¿Cómo me vas a lastimar si ni siquera has empezado a poner el alcohol? —su voz sonaba rasposa y débil. 

—Pero —Jimin negó, Tae suspiró y continuó con su trabajo de enfermero. 

Jimin ni siquiera sintió el ardor que una persona normal podría sentir y eso se debía a que tenía un dolor más profundo en el pecho del cuál ninguno de los dos tenía la cura. El pelirrojo una vez terminado su trabajo guardó todo, dejó la mochila a un lado del sofá y prosiguió a sentarse frente a Jimin tomando sus pequeñas manitas y jugando un poco con ellas, aún seguían frías.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se atrevió a preguntar mirando a Jimin quien segundos después levantó la cabeza y se encontró de inmediato con los ojos de su mejor amigo—. ¿Por qué estás así? Y no son horas de andar en la calle solo y sin algún abrigo, sabes que el invierno se aproxima y no eres así de descuidado. ¿Qué sucedió? 

Jimin soltó un quejido y volteó a ver a otro lado, cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas. Tae apretó sus manos dándole a entender que estaba dispuesto a esperar paciente su respuesta. 

—Jun... —susurró por lo bajo—. Jungkook y yo terminamos... 

...3...2...1...

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMIONIOS?! —gritó Taehyung mirando a Jimin atónito. 

—Supongo que es una larga historia —murmuró.

—Tengo todo el tiempo de mi vida para escucharte, Jimin —Tae acarició su mejilla una vez recuperada su compostura. 

Jimin hizo una mueca, respiró un par de veces antes de hablar para poder tranquilizar a su corazón. Una vez calmado, comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado casi una hora atrás, claro que omitiendo el nombre de la persona que había causado la tragedia. Taehyung no podía creer lo que Jimin le estaba contando y lo que Jungkook le había dicho, el pelirrojo no creía que Jungkook fuera tan, TAN, idiota hasta ese momento. 

Rodeó a Jimin con sus brazos y Jimin hizo lo mismo, recargando su frente en el hombro de su mejor amigo, agradecía tenerlo en esos momentos. 

—Ya no quiero... —murmuró Jimin con las lágrimas cayendo nuevamente–. Ya no quiero ser siempre el que sale dañado, Taehyung. Jungkook, se comportó como un idiota pero lo amo, Tae... Tal vez Chanyeol tenía razón cuando me dijo que Jungkook no me... 

—¿Chanyeol? —interrumpió Taehyung frunciendo el ceño, Jimin se quedó callado y subió la mirada encontrándose con la de su amigo—. Jimin... 

—Todo fue por él. Todo fue culpa suya, yo no quise que pasara. Según yo creí que todo estaba en el pasado, pero me paralicé, Taehyung. No pude hacer nada, mi cuerpo, mis manos... no pude hacer nada para no obedecerle, no quiero seguir así. No quiero ser de nuevo su marioneta... —el rubio mordió su labio. 

—Espera, no entiendo. ¿Chanyeol está... —Jimin asintió y bajó la cabeza limpiando lágrima tras lágrima. 

—El día que sucedió lo del accidente con Taecyeon creía haberlo visto pero lo dejé pasar, por lo que entendí de Jungkook y el cómo Chanyeol lo conoce es que es parte de la Universidad con la que hicieron el juego amistoso, como acompañé a Jungkook supongo que él me vio —explicó—. Yo no tenía ni idea de que estudiaba en esa Universidad o que estaba de nuevo en Seúl. Desde el día de su entrenamiento no dejé de tener pesadillas con él en cada una de ellas, no sé si fue a causa de la temperatura por estar enfermo, pero eran horribles...

—Minie...

—Yo soñé con esto, Tae... Ayer soñé que Jungkook me dejaba... 

—¿Jungkook no sabe nada aún? —Taehyung enarcó una ceja, Jimin negó. 

—No se lo había dicho... y justo hoy que iba a hablar con él sobre lo que pasó con Chanyeol, sucede esto —lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que lo engañé? No lo entiendo... Después de todos estos meses a su lado... ¿De verdad pudo creer lo Chanyeol hizo que viera? 

—Tal vez está dolido, Jimin... Intenta hablar con él mañ... 

—Ni siquera quiere verme... —susurró—. Me odia y ni siquera escuchó lo que realmente pasó, simplemente creyó lo que quiso.

—Tienes que decirle a HyungSik lo que pasó.

—¡NO! —gritó Jimin alterado—. ¡Se va a poner como loco si se entera que Chanyeol está aquí! No quiero que cometa una locura por mi culpa. 

—Es tu hermano, tiene el derecho de saberlo. ¿Cómo te va a cuidar entonces? 

—No, no, no. No quiero que lo sepa —No quiero preocuparlo...

—Pero Jimin... 

—Todo va a estar bien —el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja—. Voy, voy a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien —dijo más para sí mismo que para su amigo. 

—¿A qué te refieres con que todo va a estar bien? —preguntó Tae empezando a inquietarse, si Jimin intentaba volver a tratar de quitar... 

—Deja de pensar en eso —interrumpió al ver hacia donde se dirigían los pensamientos de Taehyung—. No lo volveré a hacer. Te tengo a ti, a mi hermano, a Jin hyung, Namjoon hyung y a mis padres aunque no estén siempre conmigo. Voy a estar bien —trató de convencerse él mismo. 

—¿Qué hay de Jungkook? ¿No intentarás arreglar las cosas con él? —Jimin sonrió triste y negó lentamente con la cabeza, Tae frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada esperando por la respuesta de Jimin. 

—Yo, estoy cansado... Cansado de ser el que busca y no encuentra, intenté hablar con él. Por Dios, caminé casi tres o cuatro horas para llegar a su casa y arreglar las cosas pero él, él sólo... —miró a Taehyung a los ojos y sonrió mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla—. Supongo que seremos los mismos desconocidos como lo fuimos desde un principio... 

—Jimin no tienes que hacer eso, ustedes se aman. Este tiempo que has estado con él los he visto reír a diario. No te obligues a alejarlo de tu vida.

—Él así lo quiere. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera corrido a él y enfrentarlo en el momento, no irme corriendo y ocultarme en casa. ¿Qué clase de amor es ese? 

—Jimin —Tae estiró sus brazos hacia el más pequeño de nuevo, quien de inmediato se aventó hacia él. 

A Taehyung le dolía verlo de esa manera y en ese momento Jimin necesitaba su apoyo. Sí, claro que sabía que estaban actuando como un par de idiotas inmaduros dolidos pero no podía hacer nada por el momento mas que estar para Jimin y permanecer a su lado en todo momento. No planeaba dejarlo solo cómo aquella vez, nunca más lo haría. 

—Ya no quiero ser el chico débil de siempre.

—No lo eres... 

—Sí lo soy. Si tan sólo no hubiera sentido el miedo hacia Chanyeol en ese momento y actuado diferente... Si hubiera visto por la mirilla antes de abrir la puerta... —se abrazó más a Taehyung—. También soy un idiota —rió triste—. Supongo que Jungkook y yo no podemos estar juntos, todo el mundo está en nuestra contra.

—No digas eso, Jimin. No es cierto, son perfectos juntos. No se comparan con ninguna otra pareja de la Universidad —Jimin negó lentamente.

—Somos como dos imanes Tae, se supone que los polos opuestos se atraen... Pero, Jungkook y yo somos iguales... 

—Minie...

{°°♡°°}

HyungSik no terminaba de entender cómo era que de un día para otro Jimin y Jungkook habían terminado su relación. Claro que en un principio había estado a punto de salir rumbo a la casa del castaño para reclamar el por qué de la situación pero tanto Taehyung como su pequeño hermano lo detuvieron, pues segun el par de amigos, Jungkook y Jimin habían decidido terminar la relación de forma "sana". Pero HyungSik no estaba ciego, no lo podía creer si con sólo ver la mirada triste y esos ojos irritados de Jimin por tanto haber frotado sus manos mientras lloraba entre sus brazos. 

—¿Quieren salir un rato? —preguntó HyungSik a los dos menores cuando ya todo se hubo calmado un poco pues sabía que no le contarían la verdad por más que lo intentara.

—Me duelen los pies, no quiero caminar —susurró Jimin. 

—Les invito a ver una película, lo que quieran comer y un helado —el pelinegro no quería dejar que su hermano se deprimiera, no quería verlo triste. 

—Anda, Jimin —esta vez fue Tae quien habló—. Si no quieres caminar te llevaré cargando sobre mi espalda —Jimin sonrió levemente. 

—No se van a cansar de molestarme hasta que les de el "SÍ", ¿verdad? —ambos chicos asintieton, Jimin bufó rodando los ojos—. Déjenme tomar una ducha antes de ir. 

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a asentir, Jimin se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia su habitación. 

Obviamente las preguntas de HyungSik hacia Taehyung no tardaron en llegar en el momento en que ambos escucharon la puerta del baño cerrarse, lamentablemente, a pesar de que Tae quería contarle a cerca de Chanyeol, le había prometido horas atrás a Jimin por el juramento del meñique, que no le diría nada. Sólo lo que habían acordado decirle en caso de que le hiciera preguntas sobre el tema como en ése momento. 

Mientras tanto, Jimin había optado por un baño en la tina, se metió al agua dejando sólo del pecho hacia arriba sin tocar el agua, lavó su cuerpo tan despacio y delicadamente, una vez terminado, descansó su cuerpo dentro del agua y cerró los ojos. 

Por lo menos voy a estar ocupado con los deberes de la Universidad...

Pensó hundiéndose un poco más en la tina hasta que sus labios tocaron el agua.

No voy a dedicarme a otra cosa mas que a la Universidad, a nada más que a eso...

Jugó un momento sacando y metiendo sus pies del agua, sonrió, se sentía como un niño haciendo eso. 

—¿Jimin? ¿Estás listo? Llevas mucho rato ahí dentro... —escuchó a su Tae desde el otro lado de la puerta. 

—¡Ya voy~! —respondió lo más rápido que pudo para que no se preocupara. 

—Te esperamos abajo, no tardes. 

—Si~

Soltó un resoplido, se puso de pie después de enjuagar su cuerpo una vez más y salió de la bañera, enredó una toalla al rededor de su cintura y salió a su habitación, tomó la ropa que había escogido hace un rato y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo. No le importaba el verse bien en ese momento, un pantalón de mezclilla no tan ajustado y una playera blanca era suficiente. Tomó unas sandalias negras para no lastimar las heridas de sus pies, secó un poco su cabello y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con las dos personas que lo esperaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros. 

Tal como prometió el mayor, no dejó a ninguno de los dos pagar nada de lo que les había dicho. 

—¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial? —preguntó Jimin en voz baja. 

—Claro, ¿quieres ir a ver algo en especial? —cuestionó HyungSik un poco interesado. 

—Quería comprar algo de ropa... 

—¡Igual yo! —gritó Tae haciendo reír a ambos chicos.

—Pues entonces vamos —HyungSik se apresuró en pagar la cuenta, en lo que los otros dos salían y lo esperaban fuera del local. 

Varios grupos de amigos iban riendo y diciendo un par de tonterías, padres con sus hijos y una gran cantidad de parejas tomadas de la mano o besándose... 

—¡Yah~, Jimin~! —Tae llamó su atención al ver la mirada perdida de Jimin entre tanta gente. 

—Dime...

—¿No te gustaría un cambio de look? —Jimin levantó una ceja—. Ya has durado bastante tiempo con el cabello rubio, ¿no crees? Ya no recuerdo cómo te ves con el cabello oscuro...

—¿Quieres que me lo oscurezca? —Tae asintió frenéticamente. 

—Oscurecer ¿qué? —preguntó el hermano de Jimin. 

—Su cabello —respondió de inmediato el pelirrojo.

—Oh. Pues, como vean —le sonrió a Jimin—. A penas van a ser las cinco, podemos pasar a la estética y luego pasar a ver un par de tiendas.

—Eso suena genial, ¿no Minie~? —tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro lo veían atentos, Jimin se hincó de hombros y sonrió levemente. 

—Suena bien... —Tiempo de hacer un cambio... que mejor día que este. Se dijo a sí mismo—. Pero tendrás que llevarme en tu espalda —Tae frunció el ceño—. Yah, tú fuiste el de la idea. 

—Vale, pero a cambio me dejarás elegir el tono de tu cabello —sonrió confiado de que Jimin le daría un NO definitivo, pues nadie tocaba o decidía nada sobre su cabello más que él y esa vez el pequeño Sua... Tae nunca esperó que Jimin sonriera hincándose mientras lo hacía dar media vuelta para subir a su espalda... 

La chica del lugar, de inmediato se acercó para poder atender a los chicos que acababan de entrar, pero al momento de preguntarles quien iba primero los dos más altos negaron con una sonrisa y sólo señalaron a Jimin. 

—Oh, hola —le sonrió al rubio—. ¿Qué te vamos a hacer? —le preguntó como si de un niño se tratara. 

—Ah, eso yo se lo le digo, es una sorpresa para él —Tae alzó la mano y se acercó a la chica para susurrarle un par de cosas, ella sólo sonreía y asentía. 

—Muy bien. Tardaremos aproximadamente una hora. Si gustan esperar en la pequeña sala o... 

—Vamos a dar una vuelta —Jimin los volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido, lo iban a abandonar—. Volveremos en media hora —HyungSik le guiñó un ojo. 

—Vale.

—Se lo encargo y por favor no deje que se vea al espejo hasta que esté todo terminado y nosotros estemos aquí también —pidió Taehyung. 

—Claro, no se preocupen. Déjenmelo a mí —la empleada les guiñó un ojo. Ambos chicos salieron del lugar y Jimin volteó a ver a la señorita—. ¿Empezamos? —Jimin asintió y ella sonrió—. Acompáñame entonces. 

Lo guió hasta llegar a un asiento vacío, Jimin tomó asiento observando por el espejo todo lo que hacía la chica detrás de él, ella tomó una enorme manta negra y ágilmente cubrió el espejo. 

—Los chicos que venían lo han solicitado... 

—Lo sé —sonrió Jimin—. No se preocupe es su trabajo de todas formas. 

—Pues entonces comencemos —ambos sonrieron—. Sólo me ha dicho el color pero... ¿quieres que también lo corte? Lo digo porque está largo y un poco maltratado de las puntas.

—Lo que te parezca conveniente estará bien, sólo no utilices rastrillo —la señorita rió—. Estoy en tus manos.

[...]

Para el momento en que su hermano junto Taehyung entraron al local. Se comenzaron a preguntar por qué la mayoría de las clientas y mismas estilistas miraban hacia una sola dirección así que siguieron sus miradas y se encontraron con la chica que los había atendido hace un rato dándoles la espalda mientras terminaba de hacer su trabajo, Tae sólo pudo notar por un pequeño instante una pequeña parte de la cabellera del ex rubio. 

—Vamos a esperar en la sala de allá —señaló un par de sillones a lo lejos con espacio suficiente para los dos—. Así sirve que también la sorpresa es para nosotros —sonrió cuadradamente, HyungSik sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras seguía al pelirrojo. 

—Ya he terminado —habló la chica mirando a Jimin a los ojos completamente satisfecha con su trabajo—. Voy a ver si están tus amigos esperándote, te pondré una capa ¿no te molesta? 

—Para nada —la chica sonrió y cubrió rápidamente el cabello de Jimin sin dejar un solo mechón al descubierto cuidando de no arruinar el peinado tampoco. 

—Ahora vuelvo —Jimin asintió esperando a que volviera con su hermano y con su mejor amigo y no sola. 

En el instante en que la chica volvió, acomodó a los dos chicos detrás del asiento de Jimin, quitó la cubierta del espejo y los tres se sonrieron nerviosos sin saber que esperar. Cuando quitó la capa de la cabeza de Jimin y lo miraron mientras que él mismo se observó en el espejo, quedaron completamente fascinados. 

—Oh... Dios... Mío... —fue lo único que Tae alcanzó a decir antes de comenzar a soltar gritos emocionado.

—Te ves fabuloso, Jimin —HyungSik estaba encantado con su hermano—. Ahora, vamos a comprar un par de conjuntos nuevos para tí. 

Jimin sonrió de oreja a oreja, pagaron todo lo que Tae había solicitado que le hicieran y salieron en busca de ropa nueva sin darse cuenta que habían llamado la atención de muchas adolescentes en el recorrido. 

Cuando volvieron a casa de inmediato subieron Taehyung y Jimin a la habitación del más pequeño para guardar su ropa, cuando abrió el closet y empezó a guardar sus nuevas pertenencias se quedó estático al ver las sudaderas del castaño aún donde las tenía colgadas, su corazón dolió. 

—¿Jimin —llamó Tae al notar que había dejado de moverse mientras observaba un par de sudaderas colgadas en el closet, supuso de inmediato de quien eran. 

—Taehyung —hablo Jimin. 

—Huh... ¿Si? 

—¿Te puedo pedir un enorme favor? —volteó a ver al pelirrojo con una mueca triste en su rostro. 

—Claro que sí —sonrió Tae, Jimin comenzó a sacar las prendas pasandoselas al más alto—. ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? —señaló la ropa con su mirada—. ¿Quieres que las queme? ¿Que las tire a la basura? —Jimin rió levemente por las locuras que decía su amigo y negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Podrías entregárselas mañana en la Universidad? —Tae enarcó una ceja—. Supongo que las querrá de nuevo en su armario. Las necesitará para abrigarse. 

—Te preocupas mucho por él, ¿no? Puedo decirle unas cuantas cosas si quieres, digo. No tendría ningún problema en hacerle saber lo...

—Si vas a insultarlo cuando lo veas puedes decirle entonces a Hoseok. Ya ves que son amigos.

—Tsch... ¿Por qué quieres devolverlas? —Jimin se hincó de hombros. 

—No creo que sea buena idea quedarme con eso... Es su ropa al fin de cuentas. 

—Pero sería mejor quemarlas o regalarlas —sonrió malévolo el pelirrojo, Jimin rió. 

—No soy tan malo. Hazme ese favor~

—Bien~ Le pediré ayuda a Hobi porque como bien dices podría aventarme a él como gato rabioso y rasguñarle la cara. 

—Bobo...

🍃

Jungkook había llegado bastante temprano a la Universidad pensando que tenía entrenamiento, lo único malo fue que recordó muy tarde que el entrenador les había dado las primeras dos semanas de descanso para que tuvieran todas las energías renovadas para cuando los entrenamientos comenzaran, sin embargo no se quedó sin hacer nada, aprovechó que en el campo sólo se encontraba él así que decidió dar un par de vueltas para despejar su mente. 

Cuando comenzó a notar que el cielo empezaba a aclarar más, decidió parar e ir hacia los vestidores para tomar una ducha rápida y quitar el sudor de su cuerpo, una vez terminado, tomó su maleta y caminó hacia los casilleros para guardar sus cosas y tomar un cuaderno y pluma para tomar las notas suficientes para ese día.

—¡Hey! ¡Jungkook! —gritaron desde el extremo del pasillo, el castaño volteó su rostro encontrándose con Hoseok quien corría hasta él con una bolsa negra en una mano. 

—¡Hey! ¿qué pasa? —sonrió Jungkook contagiándose de la enorme sonrisa de Hoseok en lo que se daban un apretón de manos. 

—Ya. Tae me ha pedido que te diera esto —levantó la bolsa y se la extendió, Jungkook frunció el ceño. 

—¿Taehyung? ¿Qué es? —preguntó con una ceja alzada, Hoseok se hinco de hombros. 

—No sabría decirte, no he visto dentro... —el cataño llevó sus dedos a la bolsa pero antes de abrirla, tanto él como Hoseok empezaron a escuchar grititos ahogados de las chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos mientras miraban hacia atrás viendo si pasaba alguien por ahí. 

—¿Habrá entrado un chico nuevo? —preguntó Ho frunciendo el ceño de una forma muy cómica. 

—Es obvio que han entrado nuevos, hyung —rió—. Es un nuevo año. 

—Touché~ —le guiñó un ojo y rió, pero la sonrisa en Jungkook se borró de inmediato al lograr escuchar una pequeña conversación de un grupo de chicos y chicas que se detuvieron al lado de ellos acompañando a una de sus amigas hasta su casillero. 

No puedo creer que sea él...   
Yo tampoco, ¿lo has visto?   
Es obvio que todos lo vimos, Jesús, María y José, me vuelvo gay sólo por él...   
Mi amor... tú ya eres gay.   
Pues con mayor razón...   
-Todos rieron-  
No, ya. Pero hablando enserio, no creen que se ve más...   
¿Más?   
Es que, rayos, no sé cómo decirlo...   
Sigue viéndose lindo...   
Lo sé... pero ése estilo hace que se vea sexy... No, No, lo que le sigue de sexy...   
Es que... Oh... Por... Yisus... ahí viene...   
-gritó uno de los chicos emocionado señalado hacia la derecha-

Jungkook no podía creer lo que veía, todos en el pasillo se pegaron a sus casilleros y cubrieron sus bocas para que éstas no se abrieran hasta rozar el suelo. Todos, TODOS los que estaban ahí esperaron ansiosos el enorme abrazo y gran beso de saludo que por lo regular Jungkook y Jimin se daban en la mañana al verse, pero grande... GRANDÍSIMA fue su sorpresa al ver como el nuevo Jimin, que parecía la mismísima encarnación de Afrodita en chico y ahora con cabello negro, pasaba delante del castaño ignorandolo olímpicamente... Y por obvias razones, los chismes y cotilleos no se hicieron esperar.


	24. 24

—Tsch... Odio todo esto —susurró Jungkook enojado mientras miraba hacia afuera.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —fue lo primero que Yugyeom preguntó una vez tomó asiento al lado del castaño. 

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó Jungkook sin voltear a ver a su amigo. 

—Sabes a qué me refiero y muy bien. Todo el mundo está hablando de eso, Jungkook.

—Si no te explicas no te voy a entender —el castaño miró por sobre su hombro a Yugyeom quien rodó los ojos. 

—¿Qué ha pasado con Jimin y contigo? —Jungkook frunció el ceño—. No te enojes conmigo, hace tan sólo unos días estabas super meloso con él y ahora me vienen con la noticia de que han roto... ¿Qué sucedió? 

—No te interesa. 

—¡Yah~! Jeon Jungkook. 

—Hemos roto, ¿sí? Déjalo por la paz. No voy a dar más explicaciones respecto al tema... —cerró sus ojos y escondió su cara entre sus brazos sobre la mesa. 

—¿Jimin ha roto contigo o tú lo has hecho con él? —Jungkook bufó molesto—. Vale, no contestes, pero sólo te voy a decir una cosa, Jungkook.

Jeon permaneció con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—Cuando quieras hablar con alguien y él o ella no quiera escucharte, deberías de preguntarte primero qué le has hecho, no siempre tus amigos vamos a estar contigo... —Jungkook abrió los ojos y miró a Yugyeom confundido. 

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —su amigo rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. 

—Sólo... No te desquites con los que tratamos de apoyarte y estar de tu lado —y sin más que decir bajó un par de escalones para sentarse en otro lugar, dejando por primera vez solo al castaño. 

🍃

—¿Todo bien, Minie? —preguntó Taehyung sentándose al lado del mencionado con su charola llena de comida, más a parte un montón de chocolates por si hacían falta para subirle el ánimo a su mejor amigo. 

—Todo bien TaeTae... —sonrió el pelinegro dándole una mordida a su emparedado. 

—No te han... 

—¿Llenado de preguntas hasta el cansancio? —Tae asintió—. No mucho, la mayoría sólo murmura cosas cuando me ven pero no son tan atrevidos como para llegar y preguntarme de frente... 

—Mmm... ¿y estás bien? 

—Tengo que estarlo —sonrió Jimin sin muchas ganas. 

—Sabes que no sólo se trata de intentar hacerse el fuerte ¿no? Todos pasamos por malos tiempos y me tienes a mí. No te fuerces en sonreír o hacer parecer que todo está perfectamente si así no lo sientes.

—Sí, lo sé... Lo sé muy bien pero no puedo hacer que...

—Eh, disculpe... —Jimin sintió unos leves toques en su hombro—. Park Jimin? —llamaron una vez más a sus espaldas, volteó con una sonrisa cálida mirando a un pequeño chico con las majillas súper rojas y mirada en el suelo que se encontraba delante de él. 

—¿Si? —preguntó Jimin sonando normal. 

—Ehh... ah.. mmm... perdón que moleste...

—Para nada ¿qué pasa? —el chico estaba a punto de desmayarse, de eso estaba seguro, mataría a su hermano mayor por hacerle pasar por eso. 

—Yo... quería saber... —rascó su nuca nervioso—. Ya sabe... Todo el mundo está hablando sobre Jeon Jungkook y usted... 

—Oh... 

—De verdad perdón por incomodarle pero...

—Háblame de tú —sonrió Jimin divertido—. Se siente raro que me llames de usted cuando la mayoría no lo hace —las mejillas del chico se volvieron aún más rojas.

—¿Entonces por qué has venido? —cuestionó Taehyung.

—Ah, mi hermano y sus amigos no dejaban de molestarme con que viniera a preguntar...te —Jimin rió comprendiendo al pequeño. 

—Es tu primer año, supongo —el chico asintió. 

—¿Es verdad lo que todos dicen, Jimin-hyung? —Jimin tragó saliva—. ¿El receptor y tú han terminado su relación? —joder, Jimin de verdad quería ser fuerte pero le estaba costando demasiado y le costaría más si no dejaba las cosas claras de una vez por todas. 

—Yah~ —interrumpió Taehyung el breve silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos—. Deberías decirle a tu hermano y a mi... 

—Es verdad, hemos terminado —soltó el pelinegro sorprendiendo a Taehyung y al chico. 

Ah, y obviamente a todas las demás personas de las mesas que rodeaban la suya se quedaron calladas, pues obviamente se encontraban escuchando atentos aquella conversación que tanto querían escuchar. 

—Ah... Bueno... Sólo querían saberlo de ti y no de chismes—el pelinegro sonrió. 

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes —gruñó Taehyung molesto, las mejillas del chico se pusieron rojas, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo de allí. 

Jimin regresó su vista de nuevo a su almuerzo pero ya no tenía apetito alguno, hizo la charola a un lado y sólo se dedicó a tomar pequeños sorbos de su jugo de naranja con la mirada perdida. 

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Taehyung sorprendido sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jimin. 

—¿Qué ha sido, qué? —respondió el pelinegro como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Sólo se dedicó a golpear el vaso de vidrio viendo como se formaban ondas en el líquido dentro de él. 

—Lo has dicho como sino te importara nada en lo absoluto... —Jimin se hincó de hombros. 

—No puedo decir mentiras cuando es la verdad. Jungkook y yo ya no estamos en ningun tipo de relación en este momento, me lo dejó muy claro en el momento en que me dijo que no quería verme —Jimin suspiró, claro que aún le dolía bastante pero no estaba dispuesto a que afectara su vida como había sucedido con Chanyeol hace un par de años atrás—. Tarde o temprano lo tenía que aceptar... 

¿Qué había pasado con su Jimin sensible y delicado? Se preguntó Taehyung. 

—Me voy a enfocar más en la Universidad —sonrió Jimin volteando a ver al pelirrojo a su lado—. No voy a dejar mis sueños de lado, Tae. Ya perdí a Jungkook... no puedo dejar ésto caer sólo por él...

—Supongo que tienes razón... 

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, Tae se dedicó a comer su almuerzo y Jimin se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que el gran y sonriente novio de Taehyung llegó a ellos para animarlos, seguidos de Jackson y Mark; quienes no paraban de decirle a Jimin lo bien que se veía con el cambio de look al que obviamente Taehyung no pudo guardar silencio y presumir que él había sido quien había escogido el color y el corte de cabello. Jimin estaba más que agradecido con todos ellos por no tocar en ningún momento el tema del que toda la Universidad hablaba en ese momento y sólo se habían dedicado a tratar de hacerlo sonreír.

Una vez terminó el primer día de clases, Jimin salió corriendo del salón de baile con sus pertenencias ya guardadas, se encontró con Tae en el camino, quien se sorprendió de ver a Jimin con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de darle explicaciones, pues había recibido un mensaje de su hermano avisando que lo esperaba afuera de la Universidad para ir a dar una vuelta. 

—¿Jimin? ¿Por qué tan feliz? —preguntó el mayor al ver a Jimin luciendo una hermosa sonrisa cuando entró al asiento del copiloto. 

—¡No lo vas a creer, HyungSik! —gritó emocionado mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. 

—Bueno, ni siquiera sé de qué se trata lo que me vas a contar así que... —Jimin sonrió mientras veía a su hermano encender el auto y lo ponerlo en marcha. 

—Es sobre el festival de inicio de clases, en tres semanas... a partir de esta —HyungSik frunció el ceño. 

—¿En el que sólo participan los que se gradúan este año? —Jimin asintió eufórico.

—¡Exacto! —volvió a gritar emocionado, HyungSik rió. 

—¿Qué hay con el festival que te tiene tan emocionado? 

—A que no adivinas... —Jimin miraba a su hyung como un niño que acababa de recibir el mayor premio de todos.

—Oh... ¿Es lo que creo que estoy pensando? 

—Mmm... No lo sé pues no puedo leer las mentes, pero si piensas que tengo la oportunidad de participar en festival has acertado... 

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo? 

—Hehe~ Esa es la mejor parte, hyung... Éste año el director y el profesor han quedado en un acuerdo, sólo es la prueba, pues no saben si llegue a funcionar... 

—Ajá. Jimin, ve directo al grano...

—El caso es que han decidido dejar que sólo diez alumnos participen en pareja con alguno de los estudiantes de último curso y~ me eligieron como uno de esos diez... —HyungSik abrió la boca de par en par. 

—¿Te escogieron los profesores? 

—¡No! ¡Por eso estoy tan felíz hyung! ¡Los mismos estudiantes que querían un dueto eligieron! 

—No entiendo, Jimin...

—Lo sabes bien~ He hablado a cerca de él un par de veces... 

—¿Él? 

—Sí, el sunbae que me eligió, no me creerás... 

—Tu sun...bae... 

—¡Sí hyung! El mismo sunbaenim que más respeto desde que lo conocí. Demonios HyungSik, Taemin sunbaenim me eligió como su pareja... ¡A MÍ ENTRE TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN CLASES DE BAILE! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Jimin —sonrió HyungSik, por lo menos su pequeño hermano estaba sonriendo en ese momento y no lamentando el no estar al lado de Jungkook—. ¿Vamos por un helado para celebrar? 

—¡Vamos! —sonrió Jimin. 

🍃

—¡Jeon Jungkook! —gritó Jackson llamando la atención del castaño mientras éste tomaba su chamarra del casillero. 

—Jackson... ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó sin interés alguno. 

—Si no necesitara nada, no estaría aquí contigo ¿podemos hablar? O... ¿ya te vas a casa? 

—Podemos hablar hasta que nos separemos en el estacionamiento y suba a mi auto —Jackson creyó haber vuelto un año atrás pues Jeon estaba teniendo el mismo comportamiento que antes de conocer a Jimin.

—Uh, bueno... supongo que no tienes ganas de salir, me conformaré con eso —Jackson se hincó de hombros y esperó a que Jungkook cerrara la puerta de su casillero. Una vez hecho, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —preguntó el castaño rompiendo el silencio. 

—De Jimin —Jungkook frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres hablar de él? —Jackson estaba sorprendido por la manera tan fría en que había preguntando eso.

—¿Por qué rompieron? —preguntó sin rodeos. 

Jungkook estuvo a punto de responderle de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con Yugyeom pero no dijo nada al ver una muy conocida cabellera plateada en la entrada del estacionamiento para alumnos de la Universidad. Chanyeol yacía recargado en una camioneta de Mercedes Benz llamando la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Seguramente está esperando a Jimin... Se dijo Jungkook volteando la vista hacia otro lado aguantando las enormes ganas de aventarse en contra del y golpearlo hasta más no poder. 

—Jimin está con alguien más —susurró Jungkook y dejó clavado a Jackson en el suelo. 

—¿Con tu hermano? ¿Rompiste con él por tener celos de tu hermano? 

—Claro que no, simplemente, encontré a Jimin besando a alguien más —ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Sólo por un beso cortaron? Estás de joda ¿no? Ése no es pretexto para cortar con tu novio de casi un año, Jungkook.

—Lo és si ha sido con su ex-novio con quien se ha besado —Jackson frunció el ceño. 

—¿Ex-novio? —el castaño asintió—. Es imposible y lo sabes. Jimin te ama, por Dios Jungkook, algo debió pasar. Minie no es ése tipo de chicos. 

—Así fue —se hincó de hombros. 

—Dime que por lo menos le rompiste la nariz, boca o ceja al desgraciado ése después de haber visto ese "beso".

—¿Por qué debería? Jimin se veía muy felíz... 

—Vaya que eres un idiota, chico... —Jungkook frunció el ceño—. ¿Jimin te fue a buscar? 

—Huh... sí.

—¿El mismo día en que lo viste "besarse" con su ex novio? 

—Sí.

—¿Y no creíste lo que te dijo? —silencio—. Okey... no sé cómo es que Jimin estuvo a tu lado todo éste tiempo si ni siquiera confías en lo que él dice.

—...

—Sólo una pregunta más y te dejo de molestar —Jungkook no se negó—. ¿Cuántas veces en éstos meses Jimin te mintió? Por más pequeña que ésta haya sido, ¿cuántas veces lo hizo? —Jackson bufó negando con la cabeza al no obtener respuesta del castaño—. Te lo dejo de tarea para que lo pienses —dio una palmada en su espalda y caminó de vuelta a la Universidad para esperar a Mark. 

Jungkook se quedó frente a su auto procesando lo que Wang le había dicho y más porque ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad a Jimin de explicar lo que había pasado... ¿qué demonios había hecho? 

{°°♡°°}

3 semanas después

🌷~Jueves, 1 día antes de la presentación con Lee Taemin~🌷

Jimin comenzaba a odiar el despertarse con lágrimas secas es sus mejillas, pero odiaba más el no poder tener ni una sola noche sin poder dejar de soñar con Jungkook porque... ¿Cómo se suponía que lo iba a olvidar si su mente a cada rato le hacía recordar sus sonrisas y la manera en que lo miraba a los ojos? Jimin ya no quería seguir con eso, habían pasado tres semanas y media y, Jungkook ni siquera había intentado acercarse para hablar con él y por obvias razones Jimin no iba a arrodillarse ante él y pedirle una nueva oportunidad cuando no había tenido la culpa de que el castaño no lo escuchara. 

Quitó las cobijas enredadas de su cuerpo y caminó con pesadez al baño, tomó una ducha rápida, se colocó un par de prendas que no había usado desde que las había comprado con Taehyung y su hermano. Cepilló su cabello sin colocarle absolutamente nada más que la crema para cabello, tomó los accesorios extras que iba a utilizar, collares y unos pocos anillos que sus padres le habían regalado. Agarró su celular y dejó sobre su cama la maleta que llevaba con ropa extra y zapatos extras, más la mochila que llevaba para la Universidad.

—¡Jimin! —gritó HyungSik desde la puerta de la casa sin darse cuenta que el pelinegro iba bajando las escaleras. 

—No grites, hyung. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jimin en lo que dejaba sus cosas sobre el sofá, una vez llegó hasta su lado abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—¿Taemin sunbaenim? ¿Qué hace aquí? 

—Ya te he dicho que no es necesario ser tan formal, Jimin —rió el mayor—. Con decirme Taemin es suficiente. 

—Lo siento, es sólo —Jimin rascó su nuca. 

—Como sea, no soy tan viejo —los tres rieron—. Vine por tí, ¿quieres ir a desayunar a algún lado antes de ir a la Universidad? 

—Por mi no hay problema con que vayas con él, aún no hago de desayunar —dijo HyungSik al ver el rostro preocupado de su hermano. 

—¿Seguro? —el mayor asintió. 

—Anda, ve —acarició el cabello del pequeño pelinegro. 

—Voy por mis cosas —Taemin asintió y Jimin salió corriendo hacia arriba por sus bolsos. 

—Supongo que también debería de pedir permiso a tí que eres su hermano para que Jimin se quede a dormir en mi casa ¿no? —preguntó el de cabello azul metálico a HyungSik.

—Supongo que tienes razón —sonrió cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué no tienes planeado regresar a mi hermano? —enanrcó una ceja. 

—Supongo que Jimin te ha comentado sobre el dueto, un amigo me ha prestado un salón de su academia para poder ir a ensayar ahí después de las clases en la Universidad, no queda tan cerca de aquí y en la noche no tendré el carro porque lo comparto y como mañana es la presentación queremos dejar todo en orden.

—Podría pasar yo por él, podrías dejarme la dirección y llamarme cuando necesiten que vaya por él —HyungSik se hincó de hombros y Taemin rodó los ojos. 

—Eres algo sobreprotector con él ¿verdad? —HyungSik sonrió.

—Es inevitable, es mi único hermano y es lindo, pequeño y adorable. No me gusta dejarlo solo.

—Lo entiendo —sonrió el peli azul. 

—Puede quedarse contigo. Sólo, asegúrate de que me mande un mensaje cuando lleguen a tu casa, que coma como es debido y no se deprima si algo no le sale a la perfección porque no todo en la vida es perfecto y no debería de preocuparse demasiado por eso.

—Eso haré —le guiñó un ojo y sonrió al ver a Jimin aproximarse a ellos—. ¿Nos vamos? 

—¡Claro! Nos vemos mañana, hyung~

—Te portas bien, no hagas travesuras —Jimin le dió un pequeño codazo al pasar a su lado para salir de la casa. 

—Yah~ No tienes que decirlo de esa manera, ya no soy un niño pequeño... 

—Lo sé —rió—. Vayan con cuidado —Jimin sonrió. 

—Lo haremos, no te preocupes. 

🍃

Escuché que llegó con él.   
Oh, mi amor, lo escuchaste nada más, yo los ví, iban bajando del mismo auto, no es por nada pero ambos lucían como niños de mami, no es que no me guste, porque obvio que los dos están para chuparse los dedos, pero no sé por que Park hoy luce... mama mía, parece estrella de cine...   
Desde que terminó su relación se ve más... atractivo ¿no creen?   
Lo creemos...   
¡Oh! Ahora que me acuerdo, desde que Park cambió su look, hubo un chico que esperaba por él en la entrada del estacionamiento, ¿lo llegaron a ver?   
Siii~ estaba guapísimo, pero de cierta foma me dio miedo... no sé, tenía un aura medio rara y la mirada que le daba a algunos chicos me daba escalofríos.  
Como sea, Jimin ahora que está libre tiene a más chicos detras de él que antes de que saliera con Jeon, y ahora como se ha empezado a arreglar y su nuevo look, hasta me estoy preguntando si sigue siendo él el pasivo, pero si no, soy el primero en hacer fila para tenerlo como daddy...   
¡Yah~! maldito pervertido~  
-Todos rieron-

Jungkook no se había topado con el pelinegro de frente desde hace dos semanas más que una que otra vez en el comedor gracias a que no llevaba comida de casa por tener que salir temprano por el comienzo del entrenamiento, y claro que cada vez que veía a Jimin a lo lejos, su corazón se detenía y se aceleraba como si hubiera corrido un maratón. También cada que veía a Taehyung solo, intentaba acercarse a él para poder preguntarle sobre Jimin, pero el pelirrojo sólo negaba y se alejaba de él. 

A parte de todo Jungkook había empezado a odiar ver a Jimin con ése chico de último año, porque ¿quién se creía aue era para estar al lado de Jimin y hacerlo reír? No se habían separado desde hace días. Más a parte Chanyeol que estaba por las tardes esperando por él y Sua preguntando por Jimin a cada rato o llorando porque creía que había sido culpa suya que ya no fuera a su casa a pesar de haberle explicado cientos de veces que él no había hecho nada.

Jungkook no apartaba su mirada furiosa hacia aquél grupo de chicos y chicas que no dejaban de hablar sobre Jimin y el alumno de años más avanzados que ellos y es que no dejaban de hablar a cerca de la bonita pareja que parecían y demás, le estaba molestando oír todo eso. 

—¿Celoso? —preguntó Yugyeom mientras tomaba asiento a su lado junto con Jackson frente a ellos, el pelinegro sonrió. 

—¿Por qué debería? No es como si me interesara realmente —ambos amigos rodaron los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de Jeon. 

—Jungkook. Aquí estando en confianza... —dijo Jackson mirándolo a los ojos—. Y por más que quieras negarlo, sabemos perfectamente que sigues enamorado de Jimin, ¿o me equivoco? 

Jackson y Yugyeom lo miraron atentos esperando la respuesta, más sólo recibieron un ceño fruncido, una mueca que pasó a ser una leve mordida en su labio inferior y todo eso acompañado de un par de ojos tristes. 

—Okey, el que calla otorga. Me has dado la respuesta sin siquiera decir nada —Jungkook bajó la mirada. 

—Kook, ¿de verdad quieres a Jimin fuera de tu vida? —al oír la pregunta de Yugyeom, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de repente al castaño—. Supongo que no... 

—¡Sunbae~! —los tres chicos escucharon la voz aguda y dulce de aquél pelinegro, y voltearon a ver en su dirección. 

Lee Taemin iba caminando como toda una celebridad y Jimin no se quedaba atrás, al contrario. Parecía todo un modelo caminando hacia el mayor, aunque los lentes y el cubrebocas no dejaban ver su expresión, Jungkook sabía perfectamente que por el tono de voz, Jimin estaba súper felíz. 

—De verdad, puedes llamarle a tu hermano y comprobar que no te miento —sonrió el peliazul volteando a ver a Jimin y de paso encontrándose con unos ojos cafés y mirada asesina del ex novio y una mueca que conocía perfectamente.

Está celoso. Taemin sonrió. 

—Confío en tus palabras —Jimin rascó su nuca una vez llegó hasta su lado—. Es sólo que estos días HyungSik ha estado muy pegado a mí que el que me digas que de verdad me va a dejar dormir contigo me sorprendió —Taemin sonrió aún más al ver como Jungkook presionaba su lengua contra su mejilla al escuhar al pelinegro pues sus palabras se podrían súper mal interpretar. 

—A mí también me sorprendió un poco a decir verdad —pasó su brazo al rededor de la cintura de Jimin, llamando más la atención de los presentes en la cafetería y murmullos de unos cuántos a cerca del tipo de relación que ambos chicos podían tener, dejando descartada una "amistad" entre ellos. Jungkook cerró sus manos en puños enterrando sus uñas en la palma de su mano. 

—Entonces iremos al lugar que me dices y... 

—Estaremos ahí un rato. Hay unas cosas en las que quiero ayudarte a mejorar. He visto una que otra postura en las que hay que trabajar y... —bajó la mano hasta la espalda baja del pelinegro, cómo estaba disfrutando de aquella mirada de celos que el castaño le estaba brindando—. Y después iremos a mi casa. 

—Pero sólo traigo un cambio de ropa... 

Taemin estuvo a punto de decir que no la necesitarían, para molestar un poco mas a Jeon, pero supo de inmediato que se le aventaría encima si llegaba a decir aquello. 

—No te preocupes, mi ropa te ha de quedar, si quieres te puedo prestar algo para mañana —le sonrió a Jimin, quien asintió con una sonrisa que se ocultaba detrás del cubrebocas pero que sus ojos no podían evitar mostrar a pesar de estar detras de los lentes que llevaba puestos. 

Una vez se alejaron de donde estaban Jungkook, Yugyeom y Jackson. El castaño se puso de pie dispuesto a irse de allí, ninguno de sus amigos lo detuvieron y sólo se dedicaron a aguantar la risa que estaban reteniendo hasta que Jeon salió por completo de la cafetería. 

—No puedo creer que se haya creído la actuación —Jackson golpeó su rostro con la palma de su mano mientras reía—. No va a aguantar una semana más sin él.

—Eso espero, no aguanto sus cambios de humor, no sé cómo es que Jimin lo aguantó por tanto tiempo... —dijo Yugyeom sobando su sien, Jackson sonrió. 

—Porque Jungkook supo cómo ganarse el corazón de Jimin sin darse cuenta, es un idiota, pero —suspiró y sonrió—. No sé porqué no se han dado cuenta que son la media naranja del otro —Yugyeom asintió concordando con el pelinegro. 

—No se te olvide que pasado mañana debemos llevarlo arrastrando si es necesario al auditorio, no se puede quedar imaginando cosas que en realidad no suceden entre Taemin y Jimin.

—Lo sé, si es necesario haré que todo el equipo de fútbol nos ayude —Yugyeom rió. 

—¿De qué hablan? —Jackson sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar la voz de su novio detrás de él mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello. 

—De la presentación de Jimin junto con Taemin el viernes, vas a ir ¿cierto? —preguntó Yugyeom sonriendo. 

—No me la perderé por nada en el mundo, Tae nos invitó ¿no? —contestó Mark sentándose al lado de Jackson recibiendo un beso en la mejilla—. A parte, ustedes quedaron de llevar a Jungkook. 

—Lo haremos —sonrió el pelinegro sin despegar los ojos de su novio—. Confía en mí, bebé —Mark volteó a verlo con las mejillas rojas, pues aún seguía sin acostumbrarse tanto a las palabras cariñosas de Jackson estando frente a sus amigos. 

—Lo hago... —susurró dejando un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla del pelinegro. 

—Hay que juntar a esos dos ya.


	25. 25

—Omma~ yo quero ese muneco~

—Ya te dije que no, Sua. Ya lo tienes, ¿para que lo quieres otra vez? —respondió Suzy intentando salir lo más rápido de la sección de juguetes. 

—Omma~ —lloriqueó Sua.

—Sua, haz caso a mamá... —pidió el castaño que iba caminando al lado de su madre. 

—¡¡¡¡Buaaaaahhhh!!!! —el menor empezó a llorar llamando la atención de un par de clientes a su al rededor. 

—Sua, por favor bebé... 

—¡Omma y Ungu no me queren! ¡Poleso no compan muneco! 

—Vale, ya. Te lo compraré yo, sólo si dejas de llorar en este momento —Jungkook parecía enojado esta vez, algo raro en él, pues nunca se desesperaba con Sua. 

—Jungkook, no es... 

—No hay problema, mamá... —Suzy torció la boca pero aún así le agradeció a su hijo mayor, Sua se quedó callado observándola. 

—Jungkook.

—¿Mmm? 

—¿Todo está bien amor? Desde hace días que te noto distraído y deprimido, tu no eres así.

—Todo está... 

—Omma... —habló Sua de una forma tan seria que los dos mayores lo miraron de inmediato. 

—Dime, corazón. 

—Ungu tá-si poque Iminie no ha ido a tasa —dijo Sua como si fuera la cosa más obvia de todo el mundo.

—Oh, es verdad —la castaña volteó a ver a Jungkook—, ¿está todo bien... entre ustedes? —el castaño mordió su mejilla y apartó la mirada de la de su madre. 

—Hemos peleado... —fue lo único que respondió sobre el tema—. Voy por el cereal, los busco en un rato. 

—Marcarme al celular si no nos encuentras —Jungkook asintió y salió prácticamente corriendo de allí, no quería hablar de Jimin con su madre estando en el supermercado. 

Una vez que se encontró lejos de su ellos, pudo caminar despacio, sin ninguna preocupación y comenzar a respirar de nuevo. Siguió caminando sin prestar atención por el pasillo, perdido en las nubes de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no tardó en volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra cuando chocó con la espalda de un chico delante de él... 

—Uh, lo siento. No lo v... —se quedó callado en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

—¿Jeon Jungkook? —el castaño frunció la nariz.

—Hyung... Sik.

—Genial, me alegra haberte encontrado —Jungkook se tensó de inmediato, la sonrisa de el hermano mayor de Jimin le estaba erizando la piel—. Espero que tú no me mientas como lo han hecho Taehyung y Jimin. 

—¿Mentir sobre qué? —el castaño frunció el ceño. 

—¿Cómo que sobre qué? ¿No es obvio a cerca de qué estoy preguntando? 

—No, para nada obvio —el pelinegro bufó. 

—¿Por qué rompieron mi hermano y tú? Y no me salgas con alguna tontería como 'la Universidad'... —el castaño enarcó una ceja—. Bueno, no es una tontería. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —Jungkook rodó los ojos. 

—Jimin volvió con su ex-novio —contestó el menor sin ánimo, miró el pasillo en el que se encontraba y a lo lejos vió los cereales favoritos de Sua así que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con HyungSik siguiéndolo por detrás. 

—¿Cómo que volvió con su ex? ¿Qué ex? —cuestionó con en ceño fruncido porque Jungkook estaba diciendo una completa estupidez.

—Chanyeol... Park Chanyeol. Creo que ése es su nombre completo —la garganta del hermano de Jimin de pronto se volvió tan seca como un desierto.

—Pero que mier... —escuchó murmurar segundos después al pelinegro—, debes estar equivocado.

—No lo estoy, HyungSik. Jimin y él han vuelto a estar juntos, por eso rompimos —se hincó de hombros mientras tomaba la caja de cereal.

—¿Estás escuchándome, Jeon? Jimin no puede volver con ése sujeto, nunca jamás en la vida lo haría —HyungSik frunció el ceño más que enojado.

—Pues es verdad —miró al peli negro—. Los vi besarse el día en que habíamos quedado en salir y tenía que decirme algo, supongo que en parte se trataba de eso pero a decir verdad nunca esperé encontrarlos de esa forma. A parte, Jimin ha estado más radiante en la Universidad y he visto a Chanyeol esperar a Jimin fuera, me imagino que lo va a dejar a casa la mayoría de los días, ¿no?

—Debiste de haber visto mal entonces —Jungkook negó con su cabeza y la mirada baja—. Y sobre lo segundo, es imposible pues he ido a recoger a Jimin desde que terminaron su relación así que no. Esa opción queda completamente descartada. 

—Sé lo que vi, HyungSik. De todos modos, ¿qué importa ya? Jimin luce mucho más feliz ahora que... —no terminó pues el puño del mayor se estampó en su rostro con tanta fuerza que Jungkook no pudo evitar caer de culo al suelo.

—Jimin no puede volver a estar al lado de una escoria que le utilizó a su placer, le sometió y manipuló a su gusto tratando de arruinar su vida por completo. Estás completamente equivocado, Jungkook. Mi hermano está perdidamente enamorado de ti y que sólo finja que nada ha pasado con ustedes dos, que trate de parecer como si se encontrara bien y trate de aparentar que es feliz sin ti. Es totalmente diferente. Creí que lo conocías bien. 

"Él es la peor escoria que he conocido en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo pudo jugar de esa manera con el corazón de Jimin? Le hacia sufrir tanto física como mentalmente. Me contó muchas cosas, demasiadas, Jackson. Le estaba destrozando por completo".

"...llamé a su hermano cuando pude y le pregunté si Jimin estaba enfermo o el por qué de su falta..., me dijo que Jimin había salido rumbo a clases, fue en ese momento en que supimos que algo andaba mal..."

"Jimin estaba dormido en su cama... Si no hubiéramos llegado en ese momento..."

"Si no hubiera visto el bote de pastillas vacío bajo su almohada..."

Arruinar su vida, Jimin intentó quitarse la vida. Oh por Dios que idiota soy, ¿Chanyeol es ése sujeto? 

HyungSik enarcó una ceja al ver a Jungkook parpadear un par de veces como si a penas cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Jimin te lo contó? ¿Todo lo que esa escoria le hizo? —Jungkook tragó saliva negando despacio, HyungSik frunció el ceño—. Entonces, ¿cómo es que...

—Escuché a Taehyung contárselo a alguien una vez, pero como no dijo su nombre... —resopló—. Soy un idiota ¿no es cierto? El más idiota de todos...

—No puedo decirlo porque no nos hemos conocido muy bien, pero lo que sí te voy a pedir es que dejes a Jimin explica... —Jungkook no terminó de escucharlo pues había empezado a caminar lejos de él.

Sin esfuerzo alguno pudo localizar a su madre y al pequeño Sua, quienes de inmediato se preocuparon por el rostro pálido del castaño y sus ojos rojos por aguantar que las lágrimas en ellos no se deslizaran por sus mejillas. 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Suzy al ver la enorme marca roja en su pómulo. 

—Era la última caja de cereal —mintió al ver la carita entre preocupada y asustada de Sua—, tu hermano la ganó para ti —le guiñó un ojo al menor y ambos sonrieron—, ¿los puedo esperar en el carro? —Suzy asintió, Jungkook acarició el cabello de Sua y después de sonreír se alejó de ellos con dirección a la salida rumbo al estacionamiento. 

🍃

Viernes por la mañana. 

Jungkook no se encontraba en la Universidad y se había saltado el entrenamiento matutino con el equipo y tal vez, las primeras horas de clases...

Jeon esperó en su auto, sosteniendo fuertemente el volante hasta que vió llegar a quien esperaba desde hace veinte minutos. Salió del carro y caminó lo más rápido que pudo para no perderlo de vista y una vez que lo observó entrar a los que supuso eran los vestidores del grupo de americano, tomó aire y entró como si nada. Chanyeol estaba dándole la espalda mientras terminaba de acomodar su playera para entrenar. 

—Pensé que llegarían más tar... —no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, pues Jungkook lo tomó por el cuello en cuanto se dio la vuelta azotándolo contra la puerta del casillero frente a ellos—. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —gritó en respuesta mientras se recomponía del golpe en su espalda, en cuanto abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de quien estaba frente a él, el dolor pareció haber desaparecido y una sonrisa brotó en su rostro— Oh~ Jeon Jungkook, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—No te hagas el imbécil conmigo, Chanyeol. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le hiciste a Jimin ése día? —el peligris inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. 

—Oh~ ¿por qué vienes a preguntármelo a mí? Jimin es tu novio ¿no? Puedes preguntarle a él —Jungkook mordio su labio manteniendo el ceño fruncido—. No~ ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Has roto con él?! ¡¿Por qué?! —decir que el peli gris estaba contentísimo era poco para la enorme sonrisa de maniático que tenía en su rostro.

—¡Cállate! ¡Y dime qué demonios le hiciste! —lo volvió a azotar contra el casillero pero no hubo ningúna reacción de dolor, su sonrisa seguía intacta.

—Te lo diré si me dices por qué has roto con él —Chanyeol sonrió con una ceja enarcada. 

—...

—De casualidad~ ¿Ha sido por mi culpa? —se señaló a sí mismo sin apartar sus ojos de los de Jungkook.

—Maldito hijo de... —Chanyeol colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Jungkook haciendo que guardara silencio.

—¿Seguro que soy yo? —entre cerró sus ojos y miró a Jungkook, soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos—. Eres igual de fácil de manipular que él —negó con la cabeza y rió—, supongo que por eso son —negó con la cabeza y corrigió—. ERAN novios... ¿verdad?

Jungkook frunció el ceño y Chanyeol se hincó de hombros.

—Oh~ Ahora te tengo que contestar yo, ¿no? Esa pequeña reconciliación nuestra el día en la feria... Ése día en que sus labios volvieron a ser míos por unos momen..., no me mires así, yo sólo quería arreglar las cosas para quedar bien con él, pero no pudimos aguantar esas ganas de... ya sabes ¿no? —relamio sus labios—. Por cierto, ¿cómo ha estado en la Universidad? Desde hace unos días que no lo he visto por el entrenamiento. 

—Deja de decir idioteces...

—No son idioteces ¿por qué creés eso? 

—Jimin no se ha ido contigo... Jimin no es nada tuyo... Sólo estás diciendo mentiras... 

—¿De verdad? —el peligris sonrió—. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —Jungkook se quedó callado un momento—. ¡Ah!, ya sé, se me ocurre alguien, su hermano ¿no? HyungSik —sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa del castaño "Bingo"—. Mira, no sé porque te dijo eso, tal vez sea porque lo recogió una vez que no pude ir por él, pero te aseguro que después pasé por el pequeño Mochi a su casa y de ahí...

—No es verdad, estás mintiendo de nuevo —Chanyeol sonrió al notar la inseguridad en el tono de voz de Jungkook, era tan fácil jugar con él al igual que con Jimin.

—Bueeeno... Si tanto insistes en que son mentiras mías, ¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? —Jungkook frunció el ceño, Chanyeol sonrió de lado—. Ya sé como explicarlo. Ayer pasamos el día juntos, de verdad, de hecho él debería de seguir en mi cama, desnudo bajo las sábanas de no ser porque HyungSik lo llamó para saber en dónde estaba y porque por obvias razones tiene que asistir a clases. 

—Sé que no es cierto, deja de mentir...

—Oh, Jungkook. Si hubieras visto su rostro ayer por la noche suplicando por más —siguió como si Jeon no hubiera dicho nada—... gimiendo tu nombre mientras yo lo hacía mío porque aún no termina de olvidarte. Oh Dios, no sabes cuanto gocé tenerlo sólo para mí, aunque no es la única ocasión en estos días, lástima que lo dejaste... ir —el peligris subió su mano hasta el hombro de Jungkook y dejó suaves golpecitos para intentar animarlo—. Pero tranquilo, en unos días más, seguro que empieza a decir mi nombre mientras estamos juntos.

—Deja de decir mentiras —la voz de Jungkook quería quedar atrapada en el nudo en su garganta.

No caigas otra vez, no caigas otra vez, Jungkook. Chanyeol sonrió. 

—Si sólo son mentiras... ¿Por qué tengo su argolla? —señaló el lóbulo de su oreja, donde colgaba un hermoso pendiente de plata, demasiado parecido al que una vez vió usando a Jimin en la Universidad—, lo encontré en mi cama esta mañana. 

Sin decir nada más, Jungkook soltó el cuello del peligris y salió de allí tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado. Una vez salió de ahí y ya estando dentro de su carro, sacó su celular.

JK: Tae, sé que no quieres ni siquiera dirigirme la mirada y lo entiendo, pero necesito un favor, un gran, GRAN favor de hermanos, sé que no lo somos, pero por favor... necesito de tu ayuda... 

🍃

Una vez de vuelta en la última clase a la que alcanzó a llegar; a pesar de no estar prestando la debida atención en ella, Jungkook se sentía un poco ansioso. Necesitaba ver a Taehyung antes de que se hiciera tarde... 

Cuando la última hora de clase terminó y el profesor hizo de nuevo la invitación para un evento en el auditorio, Jungkook recogió sus cosas y estuvo a punto de echar a correr en busca del pelirrojo pero fue sostenido de ambos brazos por Yugyeom y Jackson. 

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —preguntó Yugyeom. 

—Chicos, hoy no. Tengo que hacer algo importante —rogó el castaño volteando a verlos uno por uno. 

—¿Algo importante? —Jackson levantó una ceja para que Jeon les diera más detalles. 

—Necesito encontrar a Taehyung, es una urgencia. Se me hará tarde si no me apresuro.

—¡Pero que casualidad! ¡Nosotros también tenemos que ir con Taehyung! —Jungkook frunció el entrecejo, ambos chicos le sonrieron—. Sabemos dónde está, si quieres encontrarlo debes venir con nosotros. 

Jungkook soltó un resoplido y sin más tal y como había prometido Jackson se llevaron al castaño casi casi arrastrando hacia el auditorio de la Universidad. 

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente? —Jungkook frunció el ceño en cuanto entraron. 

—Ya lo verás, aunque todos estuvieran hablando sobre lo de hoy desde hace unos días. No puedo creer que ni cuenta te has dado. ¿En dónde tienes la cabeza? —Jackson rodó los ojos. 

—No molestes, ¿dónde está Kim?

—No presiones, Jungkook.

Pidiendo permiso, entre empujones y quejas lograron llegar hasta el frente donde Taehyung junto con Hoseok y Mark los esperaban sentados en los asientos de hasta el frente. 

—Tae, necesito hablar contigo —dijo Jungkook en el momento en que llegó al lado del pelirrojo. 

—Lo sé, pero dame diez minutos —pidió Tae. Diez minutos es mucho tiempo...—. Por favor Jungkook, sólo diez minutos... —Jeon tomó aire y lo sacó lentamente. 

—Sólo diez minutos, se me hará tarde. 

—Genial, un favor más —el castaño rodó los ojos—. Sólo quiero que mires el escenario estos diez minutos.

Taehyung sentó al castaño en el asiento vacío a su lado y señaló al frente. El director no tardó en salir a dar la bienvenida a todos los presentes y cuando terminó de hablar, sólo habían pasado menos tres minutos cuando dio paso a la primera presentación. ¿Por qué rayos querían a Jungkook ahí? Tenía que ir a arreglar ese asun...

El telón se abrió por completo al igual que los labios de Jungkook al ver a tan precioso ángel de pie en el centro del escenario, que sin mover aún ni un sólo músculo, se estaba robando su aliento pues claro que Jungkook sólo tenía ojos para él, pues no le importó en lo más mínimo ver a Lee Taemin a unos pasos detrás de él vistiendo de negro a comparación del atuendo blanco de Jimin, su Jimin.

Jungkook no podía apartar la mirada de Jimin. Resplandecía con cada movimiento que hacia y no eran luces de los reflectores, Jungkook sabía perfectamente que se trataba de él, porque Jimin era un ángel, era su luz. Jeon rogó porque Jimin volteara a verlo y como por arte de magia, los dos pares de ojos se encontraron. El corazón de ambos golpeó fuertemente su pecho, pero Jungkook no podía saltar sobre el escenario y tomarlo entre sus brazos, Jimin tampoco podía dejar de bailar en ese memento, así que el único remedio que le quedó al castaño, fue seguir observando a su corazón sobre el escenario. 

Al terminar la melodía, Jimin hizo una reverencia de 90º y salió del escenario corriendo con Taemin detrás de él, quien le dedicó una mirada a Taehyung para que no se preocupara con él, al entenderlo, Kim tomó a Jungkook de la muñeca y lo arrastró fuera del auditorio para poder hablar con él. 

—Jungkook —habló Taehyung al ver al castaño aún en las nubes.

—¿Mmm...? —él seguía perdido recordando cada sutil movimiento y expresión de Jimin, el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron y quiso salir corriendo de ahí, porque Jimin era... 

—Ungu~ no vayas a leil. Yo cleo que Iminie es una flol... poque Iminie es una flol...

Sua tenía razón, pero Jimin no sólo era cualquier flor bonita. Él era la rosa más bella, hermosa y reluciente que había visto jamás... 

—Tú... cuando rompiste con Jimin... ¿De verdad lo hiciste porque pensaste que te engañó o porque no creíste que eras lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo feliz? 

—Jimin es...

—Perfecto, lindo, amable, cariñoso, simpático, divertido... 

—Jimin es todo, Tae... es lo que todos necesitan, lo que yo necesito... pero... no lo merezco, no después de lo que le hice.

—Jungkook —Tae rodó los ojos—. Te voy a decir una cosa y créeme cuando te digo esto. Conozco a Jimin desde muchísimo antes que tú, Chanyeol, Jackson y demás chicos que alguna vez trataron de salir con él... y yo jamás, ¿me escuchas? Jamás lo había visto tan feliz como cuando está a tu lado. Sea lo que haya pasado, por más que mi mejor amigo trate de aparentar que todo está bien, lo puedes ver en sus ojos. Ése hermoso chico te eligió a tí, A TÍ y a nadie más, Jeon Jungkook. 

—Yo...

—Por algo sus vidas se cruzaron, Jungkook. Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, tan heterosexual que decías ser y lo escogiste a él en lugar de una chica, ¿no te has dado cuenta? 

—¿Jimin te dijo algo sobre lo que te comenté? —interrumpió el castaño cambiando de tema. 

—¿En serio me preguntas eso en este momento? —Taehyung no lo podía creer. 

—Es necesario... 

—¿Para qué me pediste que le preguntara eso a Jimin? Deberían de arreglar las cosas entre ustedes en vez de hacer esto, Jungkook. No puedo estar del lado de ambos y ser paloma mensajera.

—Taehyung, de verdad es importante que me lo digas —el castaño tragó saliva—. ¿Te comentó algo? —Tae asintió, sacó su celular y abrió la galería.

—Me dijo que el día en que se iban a ver y rompieron, lo llevaba puesto... —Jungkook apretó la mandíbula—. No te alteres, me dijo que no se dio cuenta hasta que estábamos platicando en mi casa. Yo estoy de testigo, tiene el otro arete pero le falta uno. ¿Hablarás con él?

—Lo haré, antes tengo que terminar de arreglar un asunto de vida o muerte.

—¿Qué asunto? —el pelirrojo rodó los ojos al ver la ira pura reflejarse en los ojos de Jungkook—. Te ha dicho algo ése imbécil ¿cierto? Por eso fuiste a ver a Chanyeol a su Universidad esta mañana.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Taehyung sonrió de lado.

—Tengo un amigo allí, y en la mañana me escribió que un loco había llegado a armar un alboroto en los vestidores del equipo de americano y que por su culpa Chanyeol había tenido dolor de espalda durante el entrenamiento, fuiste tú ¿no? Eres el único loco al que conozco para ir a hacer eso.

—Tal vez... —Tae bufó con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Déjame ir contigo. 

—¿Seguro? A esta hora estarán todos los del equipo, sus amigos... ¿de verdad quieres ir? 

—No planeo perderme el cómo te golpean... 

—...

—... Nah, es broma, por Jimin hago lo que sea. 

—Entonces vamos... 

{°°♡°°}

—Hola, disculpen que los moleste —llamó Jungkook a un par de chicos con maletas, Taehyung estaba tratando de no soltar una risotada por la manera tan formal en la que el castaño estaba hablando. 

—¡Oh! ¿No eres el chico de la Universidad con la que entrenamos hace unas semanas? El que hizo aquella gran anotación —preguntó uno de los dos chicos, Jungkook rascó su nuca nervioso. 

—Sí, respecto a eso...

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —cuestionó el otro chico mirándolo con una ceja enarcada. 

—Estoy buscando a Chanyeol, necesito hablar con él. De casualidad... ¿saben dónde está? 

—Sigue en los vestidores, siempre es el último en salir. 

—Genial, gracias. 

—No es nada. 

Tae y Jungkook caminaron hacia el lugar al que les habían indicado los otros chicos. Justo en el momento en que iban dando vuelta hacia el pasillo en el que quedaban los vestidores encontraron a Chanyeol muy sonriente caminando al lado de un chico más pequeño que el, quien una vez se percató del par de chicos delante de ellos, se apresuró a susurrar algo en la oreja del más bajo quien asintió para después salir corriendo en alguna dirección lejos de ellos. 

—Vaya... No creí que te tendría tan rápido por aquí —le sonrió al castaño—. Uuh~ ¿Taehyung? Cuánto tiempo sin verte, hombre. ¿Cómo has estado? 

—Que te importa, imbé... —el pelirrojo no terminó de insultar al más alto, pues Jeon se había aventado hacia él, dando un fuerte puñetazo justo en el labio inferior de Chanyeol—. Demonios Jungkook, sabes golpear —el castaño no contestó. 

Tomó a Chanyeol del cuello de su chaqueta y lo aventó hacia la pared, era la segunda vez en el día, el peligris frunció el ceño. 

—Lo haces por lo de la mañana, ¿no es cierto? —sonrió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos asesinos con los que Jungkook lo miraba—. ¿Jimin te contó los detalles y por eso estás desquitándote conmigo? Bueno, si te contó lo nuestro sobre hace unos años entonces no debería de sorprenderme el que te contara lo que hemos hecho...

—¿De qué está hablando, Jungkook? —cuestionó Taehyung. 

—De nada, porque no es verdad. Todo lo que sale de tu boca son mentiras y palabras que sabes que llegan a dañar a las personas, así como hiciste con Jimin hace un tiempo. 

—Oh~ —enarcó una ceja—. Creí que eras más tonto, te he subestimado. Bien, me rindo. Me has atrapado, ¿ahora qué, te aplaudo? —Chanyeol rió, el castaño y el pelirrojo fruncieron el ceño. 

—¿De qué rayos te ríes? —preguntó Taehyung antes que Jungkook, el peligris se hincó de hombros. 

—Que aunque ya sepa que es mentira no le sirve de mucho —miró de Taehyung a Jungkook—. ¿De qué sirve que lo sepa ahora si ya ha roto con él? 

—Sirve de mucho... 

—¿De verdad? No me digas, ¿ya son novios de nuevo? —Chanyeol sonrió al ver que Jeon no contestaba—. Lo sabía, y sabes porqué no vas a volver con él. 

—No sabes nada —gruñó Jungkook. 

—Claro que lo sé —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Jimin no puede volver a tí porque es mío. 

—Jimin no es tuyo... 

—Lo es —sonrió—. Es más mío que tuyo en todos los sentidos, él me ha pertenecido desde el momento en que aceptó ser mío hace unos años, Jungkook. 

—Estás enfermo...

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no —rió—. Te diré un par de cosas más para que sepas bien el porqué ése pequeño y lindo chico me pertenece —Taehyung y Jungkook sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la columna vertebral. 

Chanyeol se acercó a Jungkook lo suficiente para invadir su espacio personal, aprovechó un poco el que Jeon bajara la guardia para tomarlo del cuello y estrellarlo contra la pared al otro lado del pasillo justo como había hecho contra él en los casilleros y hace un momento, sólo que la diferencia era que el peligris estaba comenzado a apretar la garganta de Jeon cortando poco a poco su respiración, sonrió de una manera tan... psicópata, como los que aparecían en películas y series, la sangre de Jungkook se heló al mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Jimin es mejor en la cama cuando llora, cuando lo haces sentir una basura, cuando lo usas a tu antojo sin importar que tan doloroso sea para él, ¿lo has experimentado? ¿Le has hecho pedir que detengas tus movimientos? —sonrió acercando sus labios a la oreja de Jungkook para susurrar—. ¿Le has hecho sangrar? —se separó de Jungkook para mirarlo a los ojos y disfrutar del horror por el que estaba pasando al imaginarse a Jimin...

—P.a.r.a... —murmuró Jungkook casi sin poder hablar por la fuerza en su garganta.

—Eso no es todo, Jeon. ¿Sabes cuán grande fue el sentimiento de grandeza que tuve en el momento en que Jimin me llamó pidiendo que volviera a su lado porque se sentía solo cuando rompí con él porque sin mí no podía vivir? —Jungkook se quedó helado observando esos ojos tan vacíos, Chanyeol le sonrió divertido—. Oh, pero esa no fue la mejor cosa que experimenté gracias a Minie~ —Jeon frunció el ceño mientras intentaba alejar las manos de Chanyeol de su cuello para poder respirar—. No te imaginas la satisfacción tan grande que sentí el día en que volvió a comunicarse conmigo, esa no fue la mejor parte, sino que el momento en que le pedí que tomara el bote de pastillas para dormir —el peligris se acercó a la oreja del castaño y gimió al recordar aquella vez que le estaba narrando—. Él me obedeció de inmediato. Agh~ —rió—. No sabes lo maravilloso que fue el ir escuchando como su voz se apagaba poco a poco mientras me llamaba para que fuera con el, mientras caía dormido... 

—¡Eres un maldito! —Jungkook no supo en qué momento Chanyeol lo soltó de cuello para encontrarse en el suelo con Taehyung encima de él mientras puño tras puño impactaban en su rostro—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a gozar del sufrimiento de los demás?! ¡Estás enfermo! ¡Jimin no merecía ser tratado de esa forma! ¡Jimin no te merecía! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! ¡Y todavía lo presumes! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza para hacer semejante cosa con el corazón de los demás?! ¡Eres un demente, un desquiciado, estás loco! ¡Completamente loco!

Jungkook detuvo a Taehyung una vez se dio cuenta que si no dejaba de golpearlo era capaz de matarlo, pero una vez hizo que se pusiera el pelirrojo de pie, la risa de Chanyeol resonó por todo el pasillo. 

—Las personas débiles me encantan —soltó sin preocuparle el tener sangre en la boca y tal vez, sólo tal vez, la nariz y labio rotos—. Son tan fáciles de manipular —sonrió—, es tan delicioso ver como van marchitandose de poco en poco en tus manos y ni siquera hacen nada para sobrevivir... Jimin es el mejor. Es el único que me ha hecho sentir satisfecho conmigo mism...

El puño de Jungkook golpeó con tanta fuerza su mandíbula que el castaño estaba seguro que por lo manos había roto alguno de sus dientes. 

—Deja de hablar de Jimin. No eres nada de él, sólo eres un mal recuerdo, algo que nunca debió de cruzarse en su camino, no eres nada Chanyeol, nada. Estás tan podrido que no te has dado cuenta de eso, heriste y jugaste con él como quisiste, pero ya no, ¿me escuchaste? Ya no más —Chanyeol intentó sonreír. 

—¿Y tú me vas a detener? —Jungkook agarró el cuello de la chamarra de Chanyeol y lo levantó, sin saber de donde había sacado tanta fuerza para cargarlo -literalmente-. Pegó su frente contra la de el peligris, y por primera vez en toda su existencia, hizo que el más alto sintiera miedo. 

—Sí, te voy a detener, no voy dejar que te le acerques nunca más, ¿me escuchaste? Y lo voy a hacer cuantas veces me sea posible, porque lo amo, amo a Jimin con toda mi alma. Pero a ti... ¿Quién te ama? —Chanyeol hizo una mueca, Jungkook sonrió—. Creo que eres débil —rió—, y espero que te quede bien grabado lo que te voy a decir en este momento. No me importa si Jimin no quiere perdonarme, fui un hijo de puta con él por no dejarle hablar, por no confiar en él momento en que debí hacerlo, por dudar de si lo hacía feliz o no, pero no me importa, Chanyeol. No me importa porque ahora sé que mi corazón le pertenece sólo y enteramente a él y no dejaré que te le acerques de nuevo, porque si lo haces... —lo sujetó con tanta fuerza la chamarra y lo miró a los ojos de tal manera que sintió cómo su respiración se detenía y sus manos comenzaban a temblarle—. TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS. 

Si Taehyung hubiera estado en el lugar de Chanyeol estaba cien por ciento seguro que sus pantalones estarían empapados al escuchar aquella voz grave y que había sonado más como un gruñido del castaño. 

Jungkook lo dejó caer de nuevo al suelo, y se dio media vuelta. 

—Nos vamos —Taehyung corrió a su lado sin hesitar, Jungkook le había dado tanto miedo que caminó unos pasos alejado de Jungkook y con la cabeza agachada, el castaño desprendía un aura indescriptible, pero estaba seguro de algo, Chanyeol no iba a aparecer más en la vida de Jimin, no después de haber visto esa mirada de terror en sus ojos... 

Jungkook había actuado demasiado genial y Jimin tenía que saberlo...

Espera... espera, espera, espera... ¡¿Cómo demonios se había enterado Jungkook de lo que Chanyeol le había hecho a Jimin antes de que el peligris le dijera todo eso?!

Tenía que hacerle un par de preguntas en el carro, pero le daba miedo Jungkook en ese momento.

El fin de semana pasó demasiado lento. Por pedido de Taehyung, Jungkook no fue a buscar a Jimin a su casa, pues debía de procesar lo que había pasado, más a parte Tae aprovechó para platicar con él a cerca de la historia de Jimin con Chanyeol y el cómo demonios se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo.

La manera tan fuerte y brusca con la que Chanyeol había apretado su cuello había dejado marcas en forma de moretón en su cuello que ya no lucían tan espantosas más aún quedaba uno que otro lugar más oscuro. Terminó de arreglar la maleta para ir a su entrenamiento y bajó las escaleras de su casa, en cuanto viera a Jimin le diría todo. Sólo esperaba que lo escuchara...

Jungkook corrió por el campo como si nada, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquera había contado las vueltas que había dado ya, pero de lo que Jackson y Yugyeom estaban seguros era que el castaño ya los había alcanzado por lo menos unas cinco veces; el entrenamiento había salido bien, no había sido el mejor pues Jungkook parecía más absorto en sus pensamientos que en lo que estaba haciendo, tanto así que cuando volvió a la realidad, estaba en su última clase de la mañana y sus compañeros ya habían salido para ir a comer algo en la cafetería. Tomó su mochila del suelo, pues ni siquiera había sacado un sólo cuaderno durante las clases y echó a correr hacia el casillero del pelinegro. 

—¡JIMIN! ¡Jimin! Oh por Dios, Jimin —Jungkook se detuvo a su lado con la respiración agitada, llamando la atención del pelinegro y uno que otro chico y chica que pasaba por ahí. 

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Jimin con el ceño fruncido mientra terminaba de guardar sus libros en el casillero. 

—Tengo que hablar contigo —pidió Jungkook mirándolo a los ojos. 

—¿De verdad? ¿Ahora sí quieres hablar? ¿Después de casi dos meses? —Jungkook sintió la frialdad de las palabras justo en su corazón, aún así asintió.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—No me incluyas a mí en tus planes, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

—Jimin, no seas así...

—¿Así cómo, Jungkook? —Jimin alzó la voz y volteó a ver al castaño con el ceño fruncido—. Te he de recordar que quien rompió nuestra relación fuiste tú. Cuando quise hablar contigo me echaste de tu casa como... —se quedó callado unos segundos—. Olvídalo, déjame en paz —dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. 

—¡Deberías entenderme a mí también! —Jimin paró en seco. 

—¿Entenderte? ¿Por qué debería? —volteó a ver a Jungkook. 

—Porque... 

—Tú ni siquiera me escuchaste a mí, sólo sacaste tus propias conclusiones y me corriste de tu casa sin importarte el tiempo que había tardado en llegar caminando desde ése lugar para tratar de arreglar las cosas y explicarte lo que había sucedido, llegué con el frío helándome los huesos y ni siquiera te preocupaste por mí —se acercó al más alto y lo empujó del pecho—. ¿Con qué derecho vienes a pedirme que te entienda, que me ponga en tus zapatos cuando fuiste tú el que no hizo eso conmigo? 

—Jimin... 

—Olvídalo, Jungkook. No quiero hablar ahora contigo —se dio la vuelta y dejó al castaño con un enorme dolor en el pecho. 

[...]

—¿No crees que has sido muy duro con él? —preguntó de nuevo mientras caminaba al lado de Jimin.

—No empieces, Taehyung. 

—Jimin, sé que aún te duele. Pero también deberías de ponerte en su lugar, eres su primer novio y su primer todo en cuanto a relación hombre y hombre.

—Era, ya no lo somos —contestó serio sin mirar a su amigo a los ojos. 

—Ambos están actuando como un par de niños inmaduros, aprovecha ahora que te está buscando, Jimin. ¿No es lo que querías? Ser quien no busca y al que buscan, no te entiendo.

—¿Y qué pasará después? 

—¿Cómo que qué pasará después? Jimin tú y él pueden volver a ser los mismos de antes, ser felices, estar uno al lado del otr...

—¿Park Jimin? —el pelirrojo y el pelinegro voltearon a ver al chico que le había llamado.

—Soy yo —contestó Jimin sin muchos ánimos gracias a la conversación que estaba teniendo con Tae, el chico sonrió. 

—El director me mandó a buscarte. Tiene algo importante que hablar contigo. 

—¿A mí? —se señaló y volteó a ver a Taehyung y de nuevo a aquél chico—, no he hecho nada malo... 

—Lo sé —rió—. No es nada malo, confía en mí ¿vamos? —Jimin dudó un segundo pero por fin asintió. 

—Okey... —se puso de pie y miró a Taehyung susurrando un leve 'te veo después'. 

—Necesito terminar de hablar contigo cuando regreses —Jimin asintió y rápidamente salió de la cafetería detrás de aquél chico. 

Taehyung buscó a Jeon con la mirada y sonrió en grande al ver como tenía el ceño fruncido y empujaba su mejilla con la lengua mientras miraba hacia la entrada de la cafetería por donde Jimin se encontraba. Jeon Jungkook estaba en extremo celoso, el castaño retiró su mirada en cuanto desaparecieron por la puerta principal y se encontró con los ojos de Taehyung. Jungkook rodó los ojos, mordió su labio inferior, le dijo algo a sus amigos y se puso de pie empezando a caminar en dirección a la mesa del pelirrojo.

—Kim Taehyung, un gusto en conocerlo —estiró su mano hacia Jeon—. ¿En qué puedo ofrecerle mis servicios de asesoramiento? ¿Control de celos extremos? ¿Irritación por ver al chico de tus sueños rodeado de puros cazadores y no poder hacer nada porque ya no son compañeros de vida? ¿Remedios para la tristeza por la manera en que Jimin te rechazó esta mañana?

—Ya para —negó Jungkook soltando un bufido seguido de una pequeña risa—. Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías? 

—Pero tengo razón, ¿no es cierto? —el castaño rodó los ojos—, touché. 

—¿Te ha dicho algo? —Tae negó. 

—No... y antes de que me preguntes, no, ése chico no ha invitado a Jimin a salir, es un extraño al que el director mandó para buscar a Jimin, ¿feliz? —Jungkook rió y asintió. 

—Gracias —Tae rodó los ojos.

—Intentaré hablar con él más al rato, no te prometo nada, Jungkook. Pero no dejes de insistir... 

—¿Le contarás... lo del viernes? —enarcó una ceja. 

—Obviamente sí, le contaré desde el momento en que se te comenzó a caer la baba cuando lo viste en el escenario —Tae rió. 

—No se me cayó la baba.

—Pero estuviste a punto —Jungkook rodó los ojos—.T engo que contarle lo que pasó entre Chanyeol y tú, digo, no por nada te ganaste un golpe en la mejilla, regalo de su hermano, y las marcas en tu cuello cuando casi te dejan sin aire. 

—Vale, cuéntale también el cómo lo tacleaste y golpeaste. 

—Obviamente lo haré, fui tu héroe en ese momento. 

—...

—¿Por qué te quedaste callado? 

—Gracias, Tae... de verdad... Eres grandioso, un buen amigo diría yo. 

—El mejor y ya lo sabía —le guiñó un ojo a Jungkook—, pero gracias por recordármelo —el castaño rió. 

Una semana entera y Jungkook había intentado hablar con Jimin pero cada que lo veía intentar acercarse, huía. Taehyung por su parte, no había hablado con Jungkook desde que lo había visto en la cafetería. Sí le habló a Jimin a cerca de lo que había pasado entre Jungkook y Chanyeol. Jimin había llorado nuevamente como el día en que había cortado con él, pero la realidad era que no sabía cómo enfrentar a Jungkook en ese momento, no después de lo que el director le había comentado el día en que lo había ido a ver. Por eso prefería salir corriendo de ahí, antes de que Jungkook se acercara y rompiera en llanto delante de él.

Jungkook por más que intentara sacarle cualquier tipo de información a Taehyung, éste no le decía absolutamente nada, pues según él, le había prometido a Jimin no abrir la boca esta vez aunque no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo tardaría en contarle la verdad. 

La segunda semana en que Jungkook iba a hacer hasta lo imposible porque el pelinegro le hiciera caso, no lo encontró. El miércoles ya harto con toda esa situación, persiguió a Taehyung durante todo el día hasta que este se hartó de no poder ir ni siquiera tranquilamente al baño porque Jungkook lo seguía a todos lados, absolutamente a TODOS. Pero sólo consiguió un encogimiento de hombros y el que Jimin había estado faltado a clases, eso había sido todo lo que le había dicho pues era la verdad y todo lo que sabía de Jimin en ese momento.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más Jungkook, justo veinte minutos antes de que su última clase terminara, pidió permiso para salir y una vez concedido, se fue a toda la velocidad permitida en carro a buscarlo a su casa pero una vez más, ya estando ahí, Hyunsik le pidió que se fuera, pues el pelinegro no estaba allí y por más que le pidió saber su paradero, el mayor sólo negó y dijo que no podía decirle nada, justo como Taehyung le había dicho hace un par de días. 

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo? 

Cerró la puerta del carro de un portazo, pegó su frente al volante y gritó sacando todo lo que tenía dentro, frunció el ceño, podría esperarlo a que llegara... pero si en realidad se encontraba dentro de ella y su hermano le había mentido, no serviría de nada el esperar ahí. 

Después de recuperar un poco el control, condujo hasta el centro comercial al que solían frecuentar cuando estaban juntos. Salió a buscarlo por todos lados pero en ninguna de sus tiendas o lugares favoritos se encontraba, bufó cansado, iban a ser casi las ocho de la noche y ni siquera había comido algo por estar buscándolo. Caminó hacia la misma fuente en que Jimin los había esperado aquella vez que se había ido a teñir el cabello de algodón de azúcar según Sua, tomó asiento y poco a poco fue recostándose sin importarle el parecer un vago pidiendo limosna o algo de comer.

—¿Jungkook? —llamaron su nombre, abrió los ojos y casi pegó un brinco dentro de la fuente al ver a Namjoon mirándolo desde arriba. 

—Que rayos. Casi me matas de un susto, Namjoon —el castaño llevó su mano al pecho y el moreno sólo rió. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes nuevo trabajo?

—Ha, ha, ha —Jungkook rodó los ojos—. Sólo estoy recostado a punto de morir de hambre y viendo al mismo tiempo mi vida pasar, ¿qué hay de ti? —preguntó enderezándose. 

—Vine a comprar unas cosas para Jin, va a preparar un postre para la cena pero no tenía todos los ingredientes. 

—Oh... 

—¿Quieres venir? —Jungkook mordió su labio, estuvo a punto de negarse, pues tenía que seguir en búsqueda de su tesoro, pero al parecer su estómago no estaba de acuerdo con él ya que protestó antes de poder decir que no, Namjoon rió—. Anda, ven. La cena es gratis. 

—Sólo por esta vez, la próxima vez invitaré yo —Namjoon asintió con una sonrisa. 

—De acuerdo. ¿Traes carro? 

—Sí.

—Bien, eso es genial porque yo no, serás mi chofer ésta noche. 

—Vale, no hay problema. 

Caminaron al estacionamiento platicando un poco sobre su trabajo en el gimnasio, unos aparatos que había mandado a arreglar pues se habían descompuesto y estaban nuevos, Jungkook rió al imaginar la mirada con la que SeokJin lo podría haber visto. Después de unos minutos conduciendo, llegaron hasta casa en la que Jin y Namjoon vivían sorprendiendo un poco a Jungkook por el tiempo en que habían llegado y ni siquiera era cerca del centro comercial en donde se habían encontrado. Ni siquiera les había tocado un momento en medio del trafico y era sorprendente.

—¡Jinie! ¡Llegué, bebé! —gritó Namjoon desde la puerta a penas con un pie dentro.

—Nam~ ¿Si trajiste todo lo que te pedí? No te tardaste nada y no fuiste al que está aquí cerca...

—Sí, llegué rápido porque te traje una sorpresa. 

—¿Qué sor... —Jin se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y miró encantado al chico al lado del moreno. 

—Jin-hyung... 

—¿Jungkook? ¿Y ese milagro? ¿Qué haces por aquí, corazón? 

—Yo... eh... 

—Lo encontré como vagabundo en la plaza y lo invité a cenar, ¿no te importa? —preguntó acercándose al mayor para darle un beso en los labios. 

—Sabes que no, siéntense, ahora les sirvo. 

Ambos obedecieron al instante, Jin tomó lo que le había encargado a Namjoon dejándolo en la cocina para ocuparlo después, la casa olía de maravilla y el estómago de Jungkook no paraba de gruñir una y otra vez por probar esa delicia que Jin había cocinado, el moreno sólo sonreía divertido cada que escuchaba el estómago del menor rugir. 

Jin no tardó más de cinco minutos en servir y así poder empezar a comer los tres. 

—¿Y? ¿Qué hacías en la plaza? —preguntó Nam una vez terminó de comer. 

—¡Ah! Si... aprovechando que estoy con ustedes y que al parecer son los únicos que no me ignoran o tratan de correr de su casa... Me gustaría preguntarles si de casualidad saben en donde está Jimin...

—Oh... ¿No te lo dijo? —preguntó el mayor mirando a los ojos a Jeon mientras metía un pedazo de carne a su boca. 

—¿Decirme qué? —Jungkook frunció el entrecejo. 

—Pensé que te lo había dicho, eres su novio después de todo... 

—...Bueno, sobre eso... —Jungkook torció la boca dejando suavemente los cubiertos sobre su plato.

—¿¿No?? —Namjoon y Jin lo miraron con gran sorpresa. 

—Jimin y yo rompimos hace un tiempo, he intentado hablar con él porque quiero arreglar las cosas pero no me deja y ahora no lo encuentro, no sé dónde se metió y tanto Taehyung como HyungSik no me dicen nada, es como si Jimin no quisiera que lo encontrara o ya no estuviera aquí, lo cual es una tontería porque, ¿dónde más podría estar?

—Oh... Bueno, sobre eso... —Namjoon mordió su labio sin saber si decirle o no a Jungkook, Jin se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Saben dónde puedo encontrarlo? No me contesta las llamadas ni mensajes y Tae no me quiere decir nada...

—Corazón, Jimin ha de estar en el aeropuerto ahora. 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Jungkook se puso de pie de golpe. 

—Lo han invitado a participar con el grupo de danza de la Universidad, pero creo que dura varios meses, es en una Universidad en EU, van a tener presentaciones y asistirán a talleres o algo así enten... ¡Espera Jungkook! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —gritó al ver al castaño correr hacia la puerta. 

—¡Por él! ¡No quiero perderlo una vez más! ¡Soy un idiota, nunca debí de haber dudado de él! ¡Namjoon, voy a tomar tu motocicleta prestada! 

Y sin más, salió como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo el aeropuerto. 

—Odio que no me dejen terminar mis diálogos —Jin frunció el ceño. 

—Está enamorado, no podemos hacer nada al respecto... y así sirve que aprende una gran lección. 

Ambos rieron. 

El aeropuerto era un lío total, hombres, mujeres, niños, mascotas, familias y maletas por todos lados, más a parte se le sumaba el echo de que todo parecía ser un laberinto interminable. 

No fue hasta que preguntó en dónde podía checar los horarios de los vuelos internacionales y llegar hasta una enorme pizarra con la información y grande fue su decepción al ver cuatro vuelos a E.U, uno por la mañana, el segundo justo cuando había salido de la Universidad, el tercero cuando se encontraba en la plaza mientras lo buscaba y el último... que había despegado hace apenas cinco minutos. 

El tiempo para Jungkook se detuvo en ese momento, no sabía que hacer con nada... Su vida era un total derrumbe de todo tipo de emociones en ese momento, Jimin se había ido, Jimin lo iba a olvidar... Jimin no iba a estar más a su lado... Y lo peor de todo era que se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez que se lo merecía. Merecía el no ser perdonado por el pelinegro, el ser olvidado y no tener su amor, porque él se lo había ganado de esa manera. 

Como pudo, Jungkook regresó a casa, no despidió a sus padres que iban a salir unos días de viaje y mucho menos se cambió de ropa por su pijama, sólo cerró su puerta con seguro, caminó a su cama, levantó las cobijas y se hizo bolita una vez se encontró debajo ellas. Oyó a su mamá decir algo desde el otro lado de su puerta pero no estaba prestando atención, dejó que las lágrimas se desbordaran por su rostro como si de cascadas se tratasen, al poco tiempo se quedó dormido con el corazón roto llorando por Park Jimin.


	26. 26

-Entonces, ¿no lo has comprado? 

-No... sólo lo aparté... 

-¿No que ya estabas 100% seguro? ¿qué pasó entonces? 

-No sé... 

-Sólo te voy a decir algo... si no haces algo, nada se va a solucionar. 

-Lo sé. Pero tengo miedo... 

-Sólo... sólo no pienses en eso, confía en mí, te lo digo de todo corazón, ustedes dos merecen y deben de estar juntos. 

🍃

Jungkook se despertó con los rayos del sol pegando directamente en su cara, sentía sus ojos pesados e hinchados y un extraño vacío en su pecho. Miró la hora en el reloj de su celular -12:30 pm-. Genial, no había ido ni a su entrenamiento ni a la Universidad, su entrenador lo iba a matar. Se dió la vuelta quedando boca arriba y se dedicó a observar el techo de su habitación, Jimin se había ido a otro país en otro continente. ¿Ahora qué? Podría irlo a buscar, comprar un boleto de avión con el dinero que tenía ahorrado, pero ni siquiera sabía en que parte de Estados Unidos se encontraba, Santa Mier...

-Me quiero mori~r -agarró una de sus almohadas y la puso encima de su cara-. ¿No puede ser todo una simple pesadilla? -bufó arrojando la almohada hacia arriba para que esta cayera nuevamente sobre su rostro. 

Unos minutos más tarde y porque se le hacía raro no tener a Sua sobre él, pues no había ido a la Universidad y por lo tanto tampoco había llevado a su hermano al jardín de niños, se puso de pie estirando un poco su cuerpo para desentumir sus músculos y se dirigió al baño. En el momento en que se miró al espejo sintió lástima de si mismo e hizo una mueca, su cabello estaba todo revuelto, tenía unas enormes y oscuras ojeras debajo de los ojos y demasiados detalles más por los que Jimin y sus amigos le darían una mirada desaprobadora. Abrió la llave del agua caliente para tomar una ducha y en lo que tomaba la temperatura adecuada, se apresuró a ir por ropa limpia y su toalla. 

Después de ducharse, ya sintiéndose un poco más renovado, se cambió por un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una de las enormes playeras blancas que a Jimin le gustaba usar las veces que se quedaba con él. Suspiró y salió de la habitación una vez terminó de escombrar un poco. Se asomó a la habitación de Sua pero no estaba dentro por lo que creyó que podría estar abajo mirando televisión, sin embargo, antes de poder bajar tan siquiera un sólo escalón, se quedó hecho piedra. 

-¿Sua? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Mhmm... 

-¿A ti te gusta salir de viaje con tus papás? 

-Muto... -contestó el pequeño castaño aún con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba ése color de cabello. 

-¿Sigues enojado conmigo? Es un pequeño cambio...

-No toy enojado... 

-Pero si me estás frunciendo el ceño -Jungkook comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin hacer ni un sólo ruido, su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido que las veces en que se encontraba en el campo de americano. 

-E'que no me gusta~ -lloriqueo el menor. 

-¿De verdad? ¿Para nada?

-... sólo un potitito... -ambos rieron. 

-Sua~

-Mmm...

-A tí... ¿te gustaría vivir lejos de aquí? ¿En otro país? 

-Depenye... 

-¿De qué cosa? 

-Necesitalía a omma, appa o a Ungu comigo... so' un nino, Iminie. No peyo il a oto lugal y vivil solito -el pequeño se hincó de hombros negando con su cabeza.

-Muy cierto -ambos rieron-, ¿quieres jugar un rato en el jardín?

-¡¡¡¡¡Si!!!!!

-Ve por una pelota entonces -no lo repitió dos veces, pues Sua salió corriendo hacia las escaleras a penas y dijo balón.

-¡OH! ¡UNGU! -gritó al ver a si hermano de pie en el primer escalón, el castaño tragó seco al ver como Jimin se paraba del sofá como flash y lo volteaba a ver. 

No se ha ido...

-Hola -saludó Jungkook a Jimin y luego bajó la mirada hacia Sua, le sonrió y despeinó su cabello-. Anda, ve por tu balón -el pequeño asintió y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto. 

-¿Jungkook? ¿Q-qué haces aquí? -preguntó Jimin mirando hacia otro lado, como si buscara una puerta por la cual correr y desaparecer. 

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Es mi casa ¿no? Aquí vivo -el castaño se acercó a él hasta quedar sólo el sillón en medio de los dos. 

-Si, bueno. Es que yo... yo pensé que no estabas... ¿Qué hay de tu entrenamiento, las clases?

-Me acabo de despertar, Jimin. Y el que debería de hacer la pregunta de por qué estas aquí soy yo.

-Pero eres el receptor, deberías de...

-No cambies el tema.

-¿Qué tema? 

-¿Creí que te habías ido? ¿Por qué estás aquí, en mi casa y no en Estados Unidos? -Jimin lo volteó a ver con los ojos abiertos. 

-¿Quién te dijo? ¿Fue Taehyung? Lo voy a matar...

-No, no fue él. Ayer que tampoco fuiste a clases, le pregunté en dónde estabas y sólo me dijo que no habías asistido. Creí que estabas en tu casa y fui después de la Universidad a buscarte pero tampoco estabas ahí... O eso fue lo que me dio a entender tu hermano. Salí corriendo hacia la plaza tratando de encontrarte y obviamente no lo logré, estaba cansado y de un momento a otro Namjoon se tropezó conmigo creyendo que era un vago en la fuente de la plaza, me invitó a cenar junto con Jin y él me dijo que tal vez estabas en el aeropuerto, fui tan rápido pero supuse que había sido demasiado tarde porque los vuelos ya habían salido y creí que... creí que te habías ido y yo...

-Sólo fui a comprar, apartar el boleto... -Jungkook mordió su labio. 

-¿Te irás? 

-No lo sé -Jimin bajó la mirada, repentinamente tenía la vista nublada y ganas de llorar. 

-¡Iminie! ¡Toy listo! -Sua llegó hasta ellos. 

-Sua, ¿puedes adelantarte un momento? Ahora te alcanzamos Mochi y yo -la piel de Jimin se erizo al escuchar a Jungkook llamándolo por uno de los tantos apodos que le había puesto. 

-Ta' ben... pelo no talden -el pequeño salió al jardín dejando a los dos mayores en la sala. 

-¿Por qué no sabes? -Jimin se hincó de hombros-. Quieres... ¿quieres contarme sobre Estados Unidos? 

-No me vas a dejar huir de ti esta vez, ¿cierto? 

-No, necesitamos hablar después de todo -Jimin rodó los ojos y mordió su labio. 

-Vale... 

-Entonces, te escucho.

-Me ofrecieron ir seis meses a Estados Unidos... -Jungkook lo miró a los ojos sorprendido-. El día en que me presenté junto con Taemin sunbae; asistieron varios representantes de muchas Universidades extranjeras, por eso el director aceptó que alumnos de años menores pudieran participar con uno de los alumnos que están por egresar. Alguien habló con el director y le dijeron que me ofrecían la oportunidad de ir a Estados Unidos y estudiar un tiempo allá, claro que participaremos en talleres, clases de baile de diferentes tipos y muchas otras cosas. Y... y está genial, pero... no estoy muy seguro.

-Acepta, Jimin tienes que aceptar -Jungkook lo miró seriamente. 

-¿Qué?

-Que aceptes, no tiene nada de malo, serán sólo seis meses ¿no? -el pelinegro asintió-, no es como si fueras a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Y si todo sale bien, compañías internacionales estarán interesadas en ti, digo, si te quieren como alumno de intercambio es por algo ¿no? 

-Me faltan dos años para terminar mi carrera, Jungkook.

-Mejor aún, dime, ¿a cuántos más le ofrecieron ir con ellos a una Universidad extranjera sin siquiera estar a punto de graduarse? -Jimin mordió su labio-. Exacto, a tí.

-Pero... ¿Y si por algo me quedo allá? ¿Si me gustara demasiado y quisiera quedarme y terminar la carrera ahí? Es mucho el tiempo en que no estaré junto... junto... -¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? ¿Junto a ti? Por dios Jimin, tu y Jungkook ya no están juntos-. Junto a mi hermano, Tae y los demás.

-Pero es tu sueño, ¿no? -ignoró olímpicamente el que no lo mencionara-. Más que cualquier otra cosa, el baile es lo tuyo -Jungkook se tragó las enormes ganas de llamarle 'bebé'.

La presión que Jimin sentía en el pecho desde que el director le había dado la noticia desapareció. Todo ese estrés que le había invadido su cuerpo cuando se encontraba en el aeropuerto, de repente se desvaneció. 

-Es mi sueño... -susurró bajando la mirada. 

-Entonces no lo dejes ir.

-Pero... 

-Pero nada, vas a ir a Estados Unidos. Vas a aprender y aprovechar todo lo que la Universidad pueda ofrecerte y lo vas a gozar, porque mereces eso y mucho más, Jimin. 

-¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme ayer? -preguntó cambiando de tema-. ¿Por qué no has dejado de insistir desde hace días con querer hablar conmigo? 

-Porque fui un estúpido ése día, porque me he dado cuenta que te he echo daño y ni siquiera lo merecías. Tuve miedo, Jimin. Te amo, eres el primer chico al que le he dado todo y lo mejor de mí. Cuando te vi con Chanyeol... no podía dejar de pensar en qué había hecho mal para que alguien más te tuviera en sus brazos. Como me dijiste que querías hablar de algo y, luego pasó todo eso creí que te ibas a alejar de...

-Jungkook...

-Dudé de mí de nuevo pues mi primera y única novia me engañó porque decía que no la trataba como ella quería. Pensar que te alejarías de mí pero yo fui quien al final de todo te alejó, porque creí lo que no era verdad, dudé de tí y de lo que yo sentía por ti. Chanyeol jugó conmigo para alejarte y lo logró. Quiero arreglar las cosas porque extraño que estes a mi lado... y porque... porque te necesito junto a mi, Jimin. Sin ti yo no soy nadie.

-Taehyung me contó lo que pasó con Chanyeol... 

-Lo siento... 

-¿Cómo te enteraste? So-sobre lo que pasó con él... lo que hice o traté de hacerme a mí mismo...

-Es... una larga historia y un poco complicada de contar... pero no voy a dejar que se te acerque de nuevo, lo juro -el pelinegro negó bufando con una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Él está loco, no te vuelvas a acercar a él, Jungkook. No podría soportar que te hiciera daño.

-Lo hizo en el momento en que terminé nuestra relación sin dejarte hablar -Jimin frunció el ceño y mordió su labio-. Y si vuelve a tratar de acercarse a ti te juro que volveré a interponerme porque eres lo que más quiero en mi vida. A menos que si el que yo esté cerca tuyo te lastima... entonces desapar... 

-¡NO! No... -Jungkook miró como Jimin intentaba retener las lágrimas-. No te quiero lejos de mí, Jungkook... -susurró-. No podría soportarlo de nuevo.

-Yo tampoco me quiero alejar de tí, suficiente tuve este tiempo que pasó, no quiero... 

-Eres un idiota -Jimin lo miró a los ojos. 

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -Jungkook sonrió levemente en respuesta. 

-El más grande idiota que he conocido. 

-Sí, el grandísimo idiota que no puede vivir ni un segundo más sin tí, perdón Jimin, lo siento tanto. La manera en cómo me comporté contigo... yo... no te merezco, eres perfecto... 

-No soy perfecto y me mereces de la misma manera en que yo te merezco a ti. Dios mío Jungkook, no dejé de pensar ni soñar contigo ni un sólo día, ¿qué me hiciste? -ambos se miraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

-Simplemente... me enamoré de tí... -Jimin mordió su labio pero las lágrimas no pudieron detenerse al igual que el impulso de Park por estar de nuevo entre los brazos de Jeon. 

-Te odio, te odio tanto, Jungkook -el castaño cerró sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo de Jimin cuando terminó de rodear el sofá, recargó su barbilla sobre su cabeza, sus lágrimas no tardaron mucho en comenzar a deslizarse por sus mejillas. 

-Te amo, Jimin. Te amo tanto, lo siento... 

-Yo también te amo, Ungu -Jungkook rió levemente. 

-Minie, déjame estar a tu lado una vez más..., prometo no arruinarlo esta vez, te lo aseguro. 

-¿Quieres estar a mi lado a pesar de que me iré unos meses a Estados Unidos? 

-Si prometes que estaremos juntos seré tuyo y de nadie más, esperaré por tí todos los días.

-¿De verdad lo harás? -Jimin levantó la mirada, Jungkook le sonrió. 

-Lo haré -besó la frente del pelinegro y lo sujetó con más fuerza de la cintura-, porque te amo. 

{°°♡°°}

El lunes en la Universidad, nadie esperó volver a ver a Jungkook y a Jimin tomados de la mano y menos sonriéndose de la manera en que lo hacían en ese momento. Tampoco esperaban que el casillero del pelinegro al momento de abrirlo pareciera un buzón, pues por lo menos unas veinte cartas, entre ellas declaraciones y propuestas indecorosas cayeron al suelo y como era de esperar, Jungkook no dejó que su novio pudiera leer alguna de ellas pues simplemente se las había confiscado.

-Son para mí -regañó por centésima Jimin vez en esos minutos. 

-Lo sé. Por algo estaban en tu casillero, bebé -dijo Jungkook hincándose de hombros sin dejar de caminar hacia la cafetería. 

-No tiene nada de malo recibirlas, Jungkook. 

-Lo tiene si ya tienes novio, y de verdad me alegra que no leyeras la gran mayoría de ellas -sacó la lengua con una mueca de asco.

-¿Por qué? -Jungkook bufó, se detuvo y miró a Jimin directamente a los ojos. 

-Vamos a hacer una cosa... te puedo devolver las cartas... -Jimin abrió la boca para decir algo pero Jungkook puso su dedo índice para que callara-. Pero, sólo te daré las que no tengan doble sentido, invitaciones a hoteles baratos, a casas ajenas, fiestas llenas de universitarios calenturientos u otras cosas y que si mal no recuerdo las que no tienen ese tipo de cosas, por lo menos son unas cinco o seis del total. 

-Jungkook... 

-Tu decides, Jimin. Te doy sólo esas pocas o todas, pero te aseguro que anoté sus nombres y los lugares en los que querían encontrarse contigo, los voy a buscar y no creo que les agrade encontrarme a mí en tu lugar. 

-Vale, tu ganas, pero tendrás que llevarme a casa después de clases. 

-Sabes que eso lo hago aunque no quieras -se acercó a Jimin y le dio un pequeño y casto beso en sus labios-. Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre. 

-¡Yah~! Jungkook~ Jimin~ -corrió Taehyung hacia ellos con los brazos estirados atrapándolos en un enorme abrazo-, me alegra volver a verlos juntos y sonriéndose. 

-Gracias, Tae -habló Jungkook despeinando su cabello, les guiñó un ojo y los dirigió a la mesa en donde Jackson, Mark, Hoseok, Yugyeom y un par de chicos más los esperaban. 

Todos los empezaron a animar, haciendo bromas, molestando a Jungkook diciéndole a Jimin cómo se había puesto celoso cada que alguien se acercaba a él durante el tiempo en que no habían estado juntos. Jungkook no podía creer la clase de amigos traicioneros que tenía con él.

Jimin miraba divertido el rostro de Jungkook sonrojarse al tratar de desmentir cada cosa que sus desleales amigos decían sobre él agradeciendo que Taehyung no dijera nada.

-La verdad no me sorprende -dijo Jimin llamando la atencion de Jungkook y la de los demás. 

-¿Por qué no? -enarcó una ceja. 

-Por la forma en que te has estado comportando hoy conmigo. Sigo sin poder creer que te adueñaras de las cartas...

-Tengo que dejarles claro a todos que estamos juntos de nuevo. Eres mío y yo soy tuyo.

-Y creo que ya se han dado cuenta desde el momento en que me besaste en la entrada de la Universidad. Sabes que aquí los rumores corren rápido -sonrió Jimin-, así que te aseguro que no tienes de qué preocuparte, a parte no es como si quisiera a alguien más a parte de ti. 

-Blah, blah, blah. Basta de tanta cursilería, si me disculpan voy al baño -interrumpió Jackson poniéndose de pie. 

-Rompes el ambiente, Wang -regañó Taehyung. 

-Sí, como sea, ahora vuelvo -despeinó el cabello de Mark y caminó lejos de ellos.

-Me alegra volver a verlos juntos -Yugyeom les sonrió, tanto Jungkook como Jimin se sonrojaron. 

Siguieron hablando durante un par de minutos hasta que el castaño sintió como daban pequeños golpecitos en su hombro, volteó al igual que Jimin, sólo que él por inercia, y lo primero que vió fue un plato lleno de chantilly estrellándose en la cara de su novio. 

-¡¿Qué rayos, Jackson?! -gritó Jungkook una vez retiró el plato de su cara junto con chantilly de sus ojos, nariz y boca. Jackson sonrió.

-Son mis felicitaciones para ustedes -le guiñó un ojo a Jimin quien trató de no reírse de su novio.

-Sólo yo las recibí -frunció el ceño, pero por la crema batida no se podía apreciar, Jimin dejó salir una pequeña risa, Jungkook lo volteó a ver-. ¿Te estás burlando de mi? -el pelinegro se quedó lo más serio que pudo.

-Eh... ¿no? -una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus esponjosos y delicados labios.

-Sí lo hiciste y lo sigues haciendo -el castaño sonrió de lado, Jimin frunció el ceño-, ven aquí... -tomó la cintura de su novio y lo atrajo hacia él.

-¡No! ¡Jungkook! ¡por favor no! -reía mientras trataba de detener su avance. 

Lo tomó del rostro y en un movimiento rápido le dio un beso, dejándole a Jimin apreciar el dulce sabor del chantilly, lo malo fue que Jungkook comenzó a restregar su rostro en el de él como si se tratara de un pequeño gato, y logrando su cometido, embarrar de crema batida el lindo rostro del pelinegro al igual que él.

-Deberían de hacerme un altar, de no ser por mi no estarían de empalagosos en este momento -susurró Jackson una vez tomó asiento al lado de Mark.

-Vamos al baño, hay que limpiarnos -dijo el castaño una vez separó sus labios de los de Jimin, quien frunció el ceño para intentar parecer enojado con Jungkook. 

-No debiste hacer eso... -le reprochó- yo confiaba en tí... -Jungkook sonrió, tomó la mano de Jimin y se puso de pie junto con él, se despidieron de los chicos y salieron de la cafetería seguidos por la mirada de la gran mayoría de estudiantes. 

-Te amo -susurró el castaño en su oído una vez se colocó detrás de Jimin dándole un abrazo y recargando su barbilla sobre su hombro. 

-No me hables, estoy tratando de parecer enojado contigo por lo que hiciste...

-Fue un beso demasiado dulce, ¿no estás de acuerdo? -sonrió Jungkook, Jimin negó tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. 

-Lo fue... 

-Me vas a hacer diabético, bebé... -Jimin enarcó una ceja. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque eres el chico más dulce que conozco sin necesidad de ponerte chantilly en tu rostro -Jimin volteó un poco la cabeza para tratar de ver a Jungkook, pero sintió cómo el cataño deslizaba su lengua por su mejilla aún cubierta un poco con crema batida. 

-Tonto... -ambos rieron y entraron al baño. 

Jungkook sin pensarlo demasiado, corrió hacia el despachador de papel para limpiar sus manos y tomó varios trozos, regresó a Jimin, lo cargó de la cintura hasta dejarlo sentado sobre el lavabo y prosiguió a mojar un poco cada pedazo de papel para limpiar el rostro del pelinegro hasta dejarlo sin rastro alguno de Chantilly en su rostro. 

-Aún sigues oliendo a vainilla... 

-¿No te gusta ese olor? -preguntó Jimin mientras veía a Jungkook lavar su rostro, el castaño negó. 

-Si me gusta -rió-, pero combina tan malditamente bien contigo que me dan ganas de... 

-Okey, ya entendí, apresúrate que se hace tarde... 

-Ya voy, ya voy... 

En el momento en que terminó de lavarse la cara, Jimin se aproximó hasta él y secó su rostro con el papel que no había utilizado, limpió cada gota con suma delicadeza que logró hacer a Jungkook estremecer. 

-Oye Minnie~ -llamó volviendo a atrapar a Jimin por la espalda mientras tiraba el papel usado. 

-¿Mmm? 

-¿No te gustaría intentar hacer alguna... locura? -Jimin miró a Jungkook sin comprender. 

-¿Locura? ¿Qué tipo de locura? -el castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando a Jimin con lujuria grabada en sus pupilas, todo el cuerpo del pelinegro se estremecio. 

-No sé, tal vez... -se acercó al oído de Jimin y susurró algo logrando que las mejillas del más pequeño se encendieran como cerezas- ¿qué dices? 

-Yo... -Jimin volteó a ver hacia otro lado-, con la comida no se juega... -Jungkook rió-, no se puede desperdiciar... ya sabes... 

-Si uno la come entonces no sería desperdicio, a parte sólo sería un poco... -las mejillas del pelinegro estaban a punto de explotar. 

-Bien, algún día... -Jungkook sonrió. 

-Sólo confía en mí -le guiñó un ojo. 

Ya fuera del baño, lo acompañó hasta donde sería su próxima clase, una vez dejó a Jimin a salvo y con la certeza de que lo vería en el estacionamiento para llevarlo a casa, corrió hasta el otro extremo de la Universidad. 

🐰🍑

Jungkook estacionó el carro frente a la casa del pelinegro, se quedaron sentados en sus respectivos asientos durante un par de minutos.

-Tal vez mi hermano te vaya a querer degollar... -susurró Jimin.

-Lo sé... pero ésta vez tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, eres su único hermano y el pequeño de la familia... 

-¿Quieres salir de una vez? -cuestionó el pelinegro. 

-Primero dame un beso... puede ser el último... -Jimin rió. 

-Exagerado como siempre ¿no, Jeon? -aún así le dio un beso. 

Salieron del coche, Jungkook tomó la mano de su novio y camino a su lado hasta llegar a la puerta, esperó a que Jimin girara la llave en la manija para que el trozo de madera se abriera y los dejara pasar a la cada del pelinegro. 

-¿Eres tú, Chim? -se escuchó desde arriba. 

-Sí~

-Pedí comida china, espero que no te moleste -se comenzó a escuchar cómo bajaba las escaleras, el cuerpo de Jeon se estremeció. 

-Para nada~ -Jimin parecía de lo más normal mientras esperaba a que su hermano llegara hasta ellos.

-Es que no tenía muchas ganas de co...cin... ¿qué hace aquí? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido una vez dio un paso hacia la sala, en donde se encontraban los dos menores.

-Eh... sobre eso... te quería comentar algo... -Jimin rió nervioso. 

-Comentarme ¿qué? -el pelinegro menor rascó su nuca nervioso y miró a Jungkook por sobre sub hombro, parecía demasiado incómodo en ese momento. 

-Hemos regresado... 

Silencio. Fue todo lo que obtuvieron de respuesta, claro, hasta que el mayor camino personificando al diablo hasta ellos, se paró justo frente a Jungkook y éste no bajó la mirada. 

Ni Jimin ni Jungkook supieron que fue lo que pasó de un momento a otro, sino que ambos reaccionaron cuando el castaño yacía de rodillas en el suelo, con un gran dolor en el estómago y con aire faltándole a sus pulmones, pues sí, había recibido un fuerte golpe en el estómago logrando haberle dejado sin aire. 

HyungSik se agachó hasta quedar con una rodilla en el suelo, mirando a Jungkook a los ojos. 

-Vuelves a hacer llorar a mi hermano y te juro Jeon Jungkook, amaneceras sin...

-Hyung... -llamó la atención su hermano pequeño-, creo que ya lo ha entendido -HyungSik bufó rodando los ojos. 

-Sólo no quiero que te vuelva a hacer daño. 

-No lo haré... -susurró Jungkook a penas con el poco aire en sus pulmones-. Yo... no podría estar un sólo día sin estar con él. 

-Más te vale, Jungkook -el castaño asintió lentamente-. Bien, Jimin, encárgate de que pueda respirar correctamente de nuevo, la comida no ha de tardar mucho en llegar -el pelinegro sonrió. 

HyungSik se adentró en la cocina, Jimin con ayuda de Jungkook, lo sentaron en el sofá. 

-Estoy bien -susurró Jungkook con una sonrisa-, sólo necesito recuperar el aliento. 

-Lo siento... 

-No te disculpes, mejor dame un beso para que el dolor pueda desaparecer -Jimin rió. 

-No sé que voy a hacer contigo... ven, vamos a darte la dosis diaria de medicamento...

-¿Diaria? 

-Diaria, no puede faltar ni un sólo día -Jungkook se acercó al pelinegro y esperó paciente a que los labios de Jimin se sellaran contra los de él. 


	27. 27

-¿Estás cansado? -preguntó el pelinegro en el momento en que Jungkook llegó hasta él.

-No, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? -le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en lo que recargaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Tal vez es el echo de que estas más sudado que yo -rió Jimin.

-Es porque correr aquí es diferente a estar en el campo de la Universidad, es más extenso el recorrido y a parte ya estás más acostumbrado que yo a correr en esta zona.

-Eso puede que sea verdad, pero eso quiere decir que tengo mejor condición física que tú y eso que tu juegas fútbol americano, Guk.

-Pero tienes tus clases de baile y demás... yo sólo hago ejercicio por la mañana en los entrenamientos.

-Puros pretextos, deberías de tener mejor condición que yo -Jungkook rodó los ojos y esperó a que Park le diera la espalda.

-¡Ah! -Jimin volteó a verlo de nuevo al escucharlo gritar de repente y a quien vio llevándose una mano al ojo-, demonios... -susurró Jungkook frotando su ojo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ahora qué te pasa? -Jimin se acercó a él preocupado. Jungkook levantó la mirada y con un sólo ojo miró al pelinegro.

-Se me metió algo al ojo, tal vez tierra... ¿puedes revisar? 

-Pero mis manos están sucias.

-No importa que estén sucias, de verdad duele -el castaño hizo una mueca, Jimin asintió, tomó con cuidado el rostro de Jungkook, quien retiró la mano de su ojo para poder abrirlo sólo un poco, el pelinegro empezó a revisarlo pero no veía absolutamente nada.

-No tienes nada, Kookie...

-Si quieres acércate más, en serio lastima cuando parpadeo -Jimin hizo lo que Jungkook le pidió y se acercó sólo un poco más a él. Jeon sonrió y de forma rápida e inesperada, le dio un casto beso, sonrió y se alejó corriendo de él.

-¡Eso fue trampa, Jungkook! 

-No del todo -Jimin frunció el ceño-, se me metió un Jimin al ojo y mi corazón no dejaba de latir, mi corazón no ha dejado de doler...

-Jungkook, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Besarme tal vez sería una buena y deliciosa idea -le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Lo sería? -Jimin enarcó una ceja sonriendo.

-No lo sabremos si no lo intentas -se hincó de hombros. 

-Bien... -Jimin se acercó a Jungkook quien al tener al pelinegro enfrente, dobló una poco sus rodillas hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, Jungkook cerró los ojos esperando aquélla dulce presión de los labios del pelinegro sobre los de él pero sólo recibió un pequeño golpe en su frente, abrió los ojos y sólo vio como Jimin salía corriendo-. ¡Habrá beso sólo si me alcanzas! -gritó Jimin con una enorme sonrisa mirando a Jungkook sobre su hombro.

-¡Yah~! -Jungkook rió y echó a correr detrás de él.

-¡Si no me atrapas de aquí a la salida del parque no habrá beso hasta después de la Universidad! -sentenció su pequeño novio, el castaño frunció el ceño aumentó un poco el ritmo pero Jimin corría como si no hubieran corrido desde hace una hora.

-¡Jimin-ah! ¡No me hagas esto! -escuchó la risa del pelinegro pero no detuvo su ritmo.

-¡Yo también puedo jugar sucio, Nochu!

Jungkook frunció el ceño pero por más que intentó alcanzarlo antes de llegar a la salida del parque, sus esperanzas fueron vil mente pisoteadas por su novio, quien lo estaba esperando en la salida con una enorme sonrisa victoriosa. 

-Exijo que cambies mi castigo -pidió una vez se colocó frente a él.

-Nop... no se puede hacer eso, son mis labios, mis reglas -el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Jimin~, por favor, sabes que no puedo estar sin darte un sólo beso cuando estoy contigo.

-Si quieres que lo cambie, entonces no podrás estar a menos de un metro de distancia de mí -Jimin se hincó de hombros.

-Sería básicamente lo mismo, sino me vas a permitir acercarme a ti ¿cómo se supone que voy a poder darte un beso?

-Tu decides cuál de los dos castigo prefieres -el castaño frunció el ceño.

-Puedo permanecer sin darte un beso, pero por favor no me quites la oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos...

-Entonces el castigo ya está decidido, sin nada de besos a partir de ahora.

-Dijiste que en la Universidad.

-Se nos está haciendo tarde para ir a casa a darnos una ducha e ir a la Universidad, no creo que sea buena idea el entretenernos en darnos besos.

-Eres un chico cruel, Park Jimin, ¿te lo habían dicho antes?

-No, de echo eres el primero -le guiñó un ojo-. Anda, tenemos que irnos -extendió su mano para que Jungkook la tomara, el castaño bufó un poco molesto pero aún así la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos.

🍑

-¿No has notado algo raro en Jungkook y Jimin? -preguntó Taehyung a Hoseok una vez tomaron asiento en su mesa de siempre.

-¿Algo raro? -Tae asintió sin quitarles la mirada de encima a los dos chicos que esperaban su turno para poder recibir su almuerzo-. Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, no los he visto darse besos desde que llegaron a la Universidad...

-¡Exacto! ¡A eso justamente me estaba refiriendo! no soy el único que lo ha notado...

-Tal vez discutieron...

-No creo, sino no estarían tomados de la mano, conozco a Jimin, si estuviera enojado con Jungkook no lo dejaría acercarse a él, ni siquiera le estaría dirigiendo una sola palabra o sonrisa como está haciendo justo ahora... -el pelirrojo estaba ensimismado con ellos pensando en una buena razón que pudiera explicar el porqué ninguno de los dos le había dado un beso al otro.

-Deja de pensarlo tanto, TaeTae -rió Hobi-. Puede que sea por una simple razón y te lo estás tomando muy en serio ¿por qué no simplemente les preguntas una vez se sienten con nosotros?

-Tienes razón, tal vez y sólo sea porque a Jungkook le huela feo la boca... -Hoseok estuvo a punto de escupir lo que tenia en la boca, Tae soltó una carcajada.

-Te amo, tonto... -sonrió Hoseok.

-Yah~ Hobi, yo tampoco te daría besos si te huele la boca... -dijo serio.

-¿De verdad no lo harás? -Taehyung negó algo dudoso-. Entonces no te daré besos cuando estemos comiendo palomitas en el cine...

-No~ yo amo tus besos con sabor a palomitas~

-Lo siento... 

-Vale, te daré todos los besos que quieras aún así y tu boca huela a pescado -se cruzó de brazos.

-Tampoco exageres, no voy a dejar que me beses con tan mal aliento.

-Pero sino lo hago, dejaras de darme besos con sabor a palomitas de mantequilla.

-No lo dejaré de hacer -Hoseok acarició la mejilla de Tae-, no te deprimas -se acercó a darle un pequeño pico en los labios, el pelirrojo sonrió.

-Entonces vamos al cine esta tarde.

-Vamos -Hoseok sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y ahora porqué tan acaramelados ustedes dos? -interrumpió Jimin tomando asiento frente a ellos con Jungkook a su lado, rodeándolo inmediatamente con un brazo en su cintura.

-Porque nos queremos muchísimo ¿verdad Hobi? -el nombrado asintió.

-Vamos a ir al cine en la tarde ¿no quieren ir? -invitó el novio de Tae.

-No -contestó Jungkook más rápido que flash, todos lo voltearon a ver-, es que ya habíamos quedado mi Mochi y yo que iríamos a la plaza a dar una vuelta.

-¿A sí? -preguntó Jimin con una sonrisa- ¿y cuándo lo decidimos?

-Justo ahora -el castaño lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa que de no ser por su castigo habría sido sustituida por un beso en esos labios que le encantaban.

-Ah, bueno, menos mal que no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde... -rió Jimin, sorprendiendo a Jungkook con un beso en su mejilla-, yo nunca dije que el castigo fuera para los dos -regresó su mirada a la comida frente a él.

-Si te pido un beso... ¿me lo darás? -preguntó Jungkook de repente.

-No lo sé, tendré que pensarlo... sólo si es en tu mejilla o frente... sólo en esos dos lugares...

-¿Yo te puedo dar un beso también en las mejillas?

-No, tu tienes estrictamente prohibido el darme un sólo beso... -Tae y Hoseok no dejaban de observarlos entre curiosos y divertidos por el inmenso puchero que Jeon Jungkook le estaba haciendo a su novio.

-Jimin~

-Lo siento Kook, un castigo es un castigo...

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó Mark llegando hasta ellos-, ¿y porque Jungkook parece un niño de cinco años haciendo berrinche? -enarcó una ceja.

-Jimin no lo deja darle un sólo beso... -respondió Hoseok.

-¿Y eso? -esta vez fue Jackson el que preguntó-. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez Jungkook?

-¿Han peleado?

-Para nada... -Jimin rió.

-Está siendo injusto conmigo -lloriqueó Jungkook-, sólo porque no pude alcanzarlo mientras corríamos esta mañana me ha castigado con no poder darle un beso...

-Ah... -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, mas no le dieron la razón y sólo siguieron platicando entre ellos.

-No pues sí, gracias por sus palabras de apoyo -dijo Jungkook por lo bajo.

-Sólo faltan unas horas y se termina -rió Jimin acariciando la barbilla del castaño-, sólo aguanta un poco más.

-¿No te hacen falta mis besos? -cuestionó el castaño inflando las mejillas.

-Por supuesto que me hacen falta, pero tampoco puedo echarme para atrás.

-Bien, pero dame un beso en donde tu quieras, de verdad lo necesito si no quieres que termine de rodillas rogándote por un beso.

-No estaría mal... -Jungkook lo miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro-, es broma -rió Jimin para después dejar un pequeño beso demasiado cerca de los labios del castaño-. Te amo, mi Nochu.

-Yo también te amo, mi Mochi... -ambos aguantaron las inmensas ganas de darse un beso.

🐰

-¿Por qué querías traerme? -preguntó Jimin ya estando en la plaza.

-Quiero comprar algo...

-¿Y qué es ese algo? claro, si se puede saber...

-Mmm... es... Jimin.

-¿Me quieres comprar a mí? -Jungkook rió.

-No, a ti ya te tengo, amor, eres edición limitada... -Jimin rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios-, estoy en busca de algo para ti y para mí.

-¿Ah sí? ¿cómo qué? ¿puedo ayudarte? -Jimin se acercó a donde estaba Jungkook. 

-No, ya los encontré -sonrió y sacó un par de sudaderas del estante frente a él.

-¿En serio Jungkook? -el pelinegro sostuvo la risa.

-En serio, Jimin -levantó las dos sudaderas-, somos tú y yo ¿no nos parecemos? - levantó la sudadera de conejo a la altura de su rostro -Jimin rió '¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho en lo que llevaban del día?'.

-¿Es porque eres un conejo?

-Y tú eres el... pollito te pareces mucho... -ambos rieron.

-Bien...

-¿Te gustan?

-Claro que sí, si yo voy a tener la del conejo estaré encantado de usarla todos los días.

-Igual yo, Minie~

Jungkook corrió a la caja una vez encontró ambas sudaderas con las tallas indicadas, obviamente con tallas exageradas así como le gustaban a Jimin, regresaron al estacionamiento y Jungkook condujo rumbo a la casa del pelinegro, ambos entraron y lo primero que hizo Jimin fue ponerse la enorme sudadera con el rostro de Jungkook en ella.

-¿La vas a estrenar de una vez? -preguntó Kook.

-Claro que sí... ¿cómo me veo? -Jimin dio una vuelta "modelando la sudadera". 

-Extremadamente lindo, ven acá -Jungkook lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, sentándolo en medio de sus piernas en el sofá-, ya no estamos en la Universidad ¿verdad?

-Nop... ya no estamos en la Universidad, ¿po... -no le dio tiempo de preguntar pues Jungkook estampó sus labios contra los de él.

-Porque ya puedo besarte -sonrió el castaño-. Tienes que pagarme los besos que no me has dado durante la Universidad, han sido muy pocos en comparación de mi consumo diario -dijo de repente Jungkook en su oído.

-¿Pagarte? ¿pues cuánto cuestan? -Jimin rió.

-¿Te gustaría que le pusiera un precio? -el castaño enarcó una ceja, Jimin inclinó un poco su cabeza y mordió su labio.

-No lo sé, ¿serán muy caros?

-Mmmm... debería pensar cuanto cobrarte por dejar que me beses...

-Ahá~ en ese caso yo también debería de cobrarte por cada beso robado que me has dado...

-No, no puedes, por algo son besos robados y yo, soy un ladrón experto cuando se trata de ti -Jimin rodó los ojos-, pero vamos a hacer un trato.

-¿Qué trato?

-Ambos podremos besarnos tantas veces queramos -el pelinegro abrió su boca para protestar-. El precio de cada beso, es permanecer con el otro un día más, cada beso, es un día más estando juntos.

-Entonces... -Jimin sonrió-, me estas diciendo que de los mil besos que me das al día, serán básicamente mil días más a tu lado... -Jungkook asintió sonriente-. Mmm... me parece un precio adecuado, estaré gustoso de pagar uno de mis días por un beso tuyo.

-¿Te gustaría que empezara a comprar más días a tu lado? -preguntó Jungkook acomodando a Jimin frente a él en el sillón, ambos tocando sus rodillas con las del otro.

-Estaría encantado de que fueras el primero en empezar a comprar mis días -sonrió el pelinegro acercándose un poco al castaño.

-Bien, será mejor que empieces a contar los días que estarás a mi lado.

Y sin más, pegó sus labios a los de Jimin como si de un imán se tratara.

-Un beso... -susurró el pelinegro una vez Jungkook se separó un poco de sus labios, no pasó ni un segundo cuando los volvió a juntar- dos... -el castaño sonrió y esperó a que Jimin abriera sus ojos- uno más... -pidió el pelinegro.

-¿Otro? -cuestionó Jeon, Jimin asintió.

-Otro. 

{°°♡♡°°♡♡°°}

—Jimin-ah~ se va a hacer tarde para ir a la Universidad si no te despiertas —susurró Jungkook en el oído del pelinegro logrando conseguir que éste lo abrazara con más fuerza. 

—Tengo sueño, Guk~... 

—Nadie te obligó a quedarte despierto hasta tarde leyendo, ¿o si? 

—Algún día te prestaré el libro para que lo leas, de verdad vale la pena desvelarse...

—Preferiste leer no sé cuantos capítulos a dormir conmigo los dos abrazados. ¿Quieres que haga lo mismo contigo? —Jimin infló las mejillas—, lo sabía —besó rápidamente la frente de su novio. 

—¿Tenemos que ir a la Universidad? —el castaño enarcó una ceja. 

—Tu, Park Jimin ¿no quieres ir a clases? —Jimin negó sonriendo con los ojos cerrados al tiempo en que abrazaba mas fuerte a Jungkook.

—Quiero estar contigo hoy... Y no tenemos exámenes, por favor~ ¿Si~?

—¿Qué me darás a cambio de no ir y quedarme aquí contigo? 

—Te daré~ —se quedó pensando un momento para luego sonreír. 

—Justo ahora me está dando miedo tu sonrisa a decir verdad, bebé —rió Jungkook. 

—Es porque te va a encantar lo que estoy por ofrecerte. 

—¿De verdad? —enarcó una ceja sonriendo. 

—De verdad... —en un ágil movimiento Jimin logró hacer que Jungkook quedara recostado boca arriba y con él encima recargando sus brazos sobre su pecho y su quijada sobre sus manos observandolo con una sonrisa tierna. 

—¿Y qué es? 

—Espero que te guste...

—Jimin, todo lo que venga de parte tuya me va a gustar, sólo dime de qué se trata —acarició dulcemente su mejilla.

—Bueno~ ¿qué te parece intercambiar tu día por cuatro cosas que me pidas hacer? Ojo, no son tres, son cuatro cosas, eso no es normal —Jimin le guiñó un ojo.

—En ese caso, que sean diez cosas —el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—¿Diez?

—Diez.

—¿Y qué se supone quieres que haga? 

—Serán secreto, pero por el momento lo primero que quiero es un beso tuyo —sonrió coqueto—. ¿Aceptas que sean diez cosas las que te pida? 

—Sólo porque se trata de Jeon Jungkook. 

—Bien, ¿y mi beso? —Jimin sonrió rodando los ojos.

—Mandón —sin más, se acercó al castaño hasta rozar sus labios.

Jungkook sonrió deslizó su mano hasta la nuca de su lindo chico, enredó sus dedos en la cabellera oscura atrayéndolo más a él, el beso comenzó siendo dulce y divertido, sintiendo como sonreían, pequeñas mordidas sin causarse daño, roces sutiles de las manos de ambos acariciando la piel expuesta del contrario hasta separarse por falta de aire, ambos se miraron a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Te amo, Park —susurró Jungkook sin apartar sus ojos de los color avellana del peli negro.

—Yo siento lo mismo por ti, Jeon —sonrió feliz.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy? —preguntó Jungkook.

—Estar contigo, ya te lo dije.

—Ya sé, corazón, pero ¿quieres salir a algún lado? ¿Ir por un helado? ¿Ir al cine?

—No estaría mal ir por un café en la tarde... ¿te gustaría?

—Me encantaría.

—Eso, es estupendo —rió Jimin— ¿puedo tomar un baño?

—¿Ahora?

—Si... ¿puedes también prestarme una sudadera tuya? 

—¿De las que me devolviste? —el castaño enarcó una ceja, las mejillas de Jimin se tornaron más rosas de lo normal.

—Sí, de las que te devolví...

—Claro que sí, la que te guste más —sonrió dejando un pequeño beso sobre su nariz.

—Gracias... —Jimin hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie pero el castaño lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura—. Jungkook, quiero bañarme.

—No te he dicho que no lo hagas ¿o si? —arqueó una ceja.

—Jungkook... —lo miró serio el pelinegro—, si me sostienes de esa forma no me vas a dejar ponerme de pie para poder ir a bañarme.

—¿Y si nos bañamos juntos? —propuso el chico sonrisa de conejo.

—No creo que...

—No haré nada malo, lo juro —alzó una de sus manos frente a él.

—Te he de recordar que tus padres y hermano se encuentran en las otras habitaciones de la casa, si haces algo y...

—Ya te dije que no voy a hacer nada... —Jimin lo miró serio—, nada que tu no quieras que haga —le guiñó un ojo.

—Ju...¡¿qué rayos haces?! —gritó en voz baja al sentir como de forma rápida Jeon lo levantaba de la cama sobre su hombro ¿cómo lo hizo? sólo Jungkook tenía la respuesta.

—¿No es obvio? vamos a tomar un baño —sonrió sin que Jimin lo viera.

—Esto no es... ¡auhh! —la palma de Jungkook se estrelló firme en sus glúteos sin dejarlo quejarse— ¿eso por qué rayos ha sido?

—Para que dejes de quejarte.

—Yo no... ¡Jungkook! —el pelinegro llevó una de sus manos sobando su retaguardia.

—Shhh... vas a despertar a los demás —entró al baño, con cuidado cerró la puerta con seguro y aún sin bajar a Jimin de sus hombros abrió la regadera.

—¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ya bájame —golpeó levemente la espalda de Jungkook.

—Como ordenes —Jungkook sonrió.

—No, no, no, no, Jungkook, n... —el cuerpo de Jimin quedó completamente congelado al momento de tocar el agua helada de la bañera, miró al castaño con el ceño fruncido—, eres un idiota.

—Dime algo que aún no sepa —Jeon rodó los ojos, el pelinegro agarró con fuerza la playera de la pijama de Jungkook y sin dejar que este reaccionara lo metió debajo del chorro de agua justo como había hecho con él hace un momento.

—La venganza es dulce —rió Jimin, Jungkook negó sonriendo y fue jalado hacia abajo hasta estampar sus labios con los de su novio hasta que se les hizo imposible seguir el beso.

—Ese, ha sido el beso más romántico que me han dado en toda mi vida —dijo el más alto.

—Deberías de sentirte afortunado.

—Lo soy desde el momento en que apareciste en mi vida... —sujetó a Jimin de la cintura y volvió a besarlo.

—Ah... ah... espera, Jungkook, el agua está hirviendo —Jimin pegó pequeños brinquitos hacia atrás, le dio la espalda a Jungkook y abrió la llave de el agua fría, el castaño rió.

—Me encantas, Mochi —susurró sin que Jimin pudiera escucharlo. 

Al momento en que el pelinegro se dio de nuevo la vuelta para ver a Jungkook, lo encontró sólo con sus boxers puestos exprimiendo su pantalón para despues aventarlo fuera de la bañera. 

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó Jungkook sonriendo socarronamente. 

—Me encanta lo que mis ojos están viendo en este momento —respondió coqueto mientras quitaba su playera empapada, el castaño mordió su labio inferior al ver la linda piel del más bajo. 

—¿Seguro que no quieres... 

—No quiero que tus padres crean que no fuimos a la Universidad por una calentura mañanera aunque tengan un poco de razón... —interrumpió sosteniéndose de su pecho para no caer en lo que quitaba su pantalón. 

—¿Esto es algún castigo? 

—No, porque a mí también me gustaría hacer algún tipo de travesura contigo en éste momento, pero de verdad no quiero que lo primero que escuchen tus padres al despertar sea a mí llamando tu nombre —Jungkook rió fuerte. 

—Te amo —abrazó a Jimin. 

—Yo también te amo, Kookie~ pero será mejor bañarnos ahora, no quiero seguir desperdiciando agua... 

—Okey~ pero pido ser quien enjabone tu espalda —Jimin rodó los ojos. 

—Sólo controla tus manos de los lugares prohibidos... 

—Prohibidos para otros, no para mí —volteó a Jimin y mordió su nuca—, eres sólo mío. 

—Lo soy. 

🍃

—¿Puelo ir? —preguntó Sua al ver a su hermano tomar las llaves de su carro.

—¿Quieres ir con nosotros a tomar un café? —le sonrió Jungkook al menor quien asintió velozmente—, pero los cafés son sólo para los adultos y no eres un adulto.

—Lo soy~ Ungu~ po'favor~ quiero ir con Iminie y contigo~

—Bueno, pero si mamá me regaña vas a tener que decirle que yo no te forcé a ir.

—Ay, ya, no te va a regañar de nada, deja de poner pretextos, Jungkook —interrumpió Jimin entrando a la sala—, corre por un suéter Sua —le sonrió al pequeño quien salió volando hacia su habitación.

—Pero dijiste que sólo querías estar hoy conmigo... 

—No planeo dejar a Sua solo en la casa, no seas un mal hermano, Jungkook —el castaño rodó los ojos.

—Bieeeen... para la próxima lo llevaremos con la vecina —a penas y terminó la oración recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte del pelinegro— aaah... sólo estaba bromeando.

—Ajá~

—De verdad... —Jimin rodó los ojos, aún seguía un poco enfadado por lo que el más alto había hecho en la mañana.

—Los espero en el auto.

—¿Sigues enojado por lo de hace rato? —preguntó Jungkook tomando a Jimin de la cintura.

—Te dije que no hicieras nada y fue lo primero que hiciste...

—Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta...

—Aún así Jungkook —Jimin frunció el ceño— ¿qué hubiera pasado si nos hubieran escuchado? sabes que no me gusta eso.

—Vale, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer... 

—Promételo —Jimin lo miró serio.

—Lo prometo... pero antes debes de admitir que fue divertido —sonrió el castaño, las mejillas de Jimin se tiñeron de rojo. 

—Ajá... divertidísimo el echo de que tus padres estuvieron a punto de encontrarnos en la regadera de no ser porque gracias al cielo se te ocurrió cerrar la puerta del baño con seguro —Jungkook rió.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

—No lo sé... tengo que pensarlo.

Sua bajó corriendo las escaleras de nuevo hasta ellos, Jimin se separó de Jungkook y tomó a la pequeña imitación de Jungkook entre sus brazos. 

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Jimin al pequeño, Sua sonrió. 

—Ya soy un aduto, Ungu —le sacó la lengua al mayor y volvió a ver a Jimin— vamono' —el pelinegro sonrió y salió de la casa seguido de un Jungkook haciendo un puchero. 

'Los adultos hablan bien y no los tienen que cargar en sus brazos... tsch...'

Llegaron a una cafetería en el centro, Jin se la había recomendado a Jimin hace unos días por los exquisitos postres que tenían y claro que a los tres chicos les quedó claro justo cuando entraron, olieron y vieron la enorme cantidad de pasteles, muffins y demás, que la cafetería poseía. 

Al final, decidieron comprar un pastel pequeño para cada uno, con tal de dividir cada uno en tres y compartirlo entre ellos para así privar cada uno y por supuesto que el chocolate caliente para Sua, capuccino para Jungkook y Caffè macchiato para Jimin no se quedaron atrás. 

—Oh... —rió Sua señalando a Jimin, Jungkook volteó a ver al pelinegro y rió al igual que su hermano, Jimin frunció el ceño. 

—¿Por qué se ríen de mí? 

—Sequeto —sonrió el menor, Jungkook rodó los ojos. 

—¡Woooaaahhh! ¡Sua! ¡mira allá va uno de esos perros enormes que te gustan tanto! —señaló el castaño hacia afuera, el menor se giró de inmediato asomándose por la ventana, Jungkook aprovechó el momento para estirarse sobre la mesa y lamer la espuma que había quedado en la parte superior de los labios de Jimin, quien se quedó congelado en su asiento por la acción del castaño. 

—¿Qué... —Jimin se cubrió con las manos, su boca, sus mejillas estaban a punto de explotar, Jungkook le guiñó un ojo. 

—¡Ah! ¡Ungu eres un mentiloso! —le regañó Sua pues no había visto a aquél grandioso perro que tanto le gustaba. 

—No soy mentiroso, de verdad pasó~ —Sua frunció el ceño— bien, creo que vi mal, pero Jimin tiene la culpa. 

—¿Yo?   
—¿Iminie? 

Jungkook asintió. 

—Está enojado conmigo, Sua, dile algo, dile que me perdone, si te dice que sí te llevaré a casa de un gran amigo que tiene al enorme perro que te gusta —el menor se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Tómo sé que no mentes? —Jimin sonrió, Sua era todo un caso. 

—Sí, Jungkook ¿cómo sabemos que no mientes?

El castaño sonrió de lado, Jimin creyó que lo habían vencido pero todo se vino abajo al momento en que sacó su celular, buscó algo en él y de forma secreta le enseñó algo a Sua, fue el fin para Jimin, Jungkook sonrió victorioso cuando el menor le pidió al pelinegro que perdonara a su hermano. 

{°°♡♡°°♡♡°°}

—Entonces... ¿nunca haz visto a Jimin bailar más que esa vez en la presentación? —preguntó Taehyung a Jungkook en lo que esperaban al pelinegro en la cafetería, el más alto negó—. Eso, no es de dios, ¿que acaso no te da curiosidad?

—Obviamente sí —rodó Jungkook los ojos—, eso no se pregunta.

—¿Y no has siquiera intentando hacer que te haga un baile... sensual? —el pelirrojo sonrió levantando las cejas un par de veces.

—¿En qué rayos piensas? —rió aventando a Tae a un lado.

—Sólo te estoy dando ideas como el buen amigo que soy —le guiñó un ojo—, deberías de darte una vuelta por su salón de danza la segunda hora después del almuerzo.

—Ya veré —sonrió el castaño— ¿y Hoseok dónde está?

—No pudo venir, su hermana llegaba hoy de Canadá y fue a recogerla.

—¿Conocerás a tu cuñada? —enarcó una ceja.

—Me da un poco de miedo —admitió a Jungkook—, pero es la hermana de Hobi y no puedo cambiarla ¿estás de acuerdo? —el castaño rió.

—Te entiendo.

El cuello de Jungkook fue rodeado por un par de brazos, el castaño sonrió echando su cabeza hacia atrás encontrándose con la persona que tanto quería.

—Tardaste en llegar —dijo Jungkook justo un segundo antes de que Jimin besara sus labios.

—Fui a hablar con el director sobre unas cosas... —el corazón de Jungkook se apretujó pero no dejó de sonreírle.

—¿Todo en orden? 

—Todo en orden —el pelinegro tomó asiento al lado de su novio, que de inmediato rodeó la cintura de Jimin con su brazo a la vez en que este recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño— ¿hoy tienes entrenamiento?

—No, ¿por qué? 

—Sólo curiosidad —sonrió Jimin.

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó Tae de repente señalando la comida de Jimin.

—Sí —rió el pelinegro— y no, Kim Taehyung, el pay de limón es sólo mío —el pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

—Pues no te veo con muchas ganas de comerlo.

—Porque lo estoy guardando para el final, no soy como tu, que se come el postre mucho antes que la comida.

—¿Me estás regañando, Park Jimin?

—No, sólo te estoy diciendo que le quites los ojos de encima a mi postre.

—Ya paren sonrió Jungkook —puedes ir por otro postre Tae, y tú, Jimin. Deberías de empezar a comer.

—Uuuyyy... está bien... —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Jungkook volteó a ver a Jimin y dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—¿Pasa algo, Jungkook? —preguntó el pelinegro viendo al más alto a los ojos.

—No, es sólo que eres muy bonito —le sonrió dulcemente sin apartar la mirada, Jimin se sonrojó y empezó a comer.

Antes de regresar a su última hora de clases, después de pedir a su profesor si podía ir a enfermería por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza a pesar de no tenerlo, Jungkook dudó un poco en si ir o no a donde Tae le había dicho... pero bueno, al final de cuentas y con la excusa perfecta, decidió saltarse su clase, podría decirle a su profesor que la doctora le había pedido que descansara un poco antes de regresar.

Caminó por el mismo pasillo por el que había dejado al pelinegro después del almuerzo, observando por todos los salones cual sería el de su Mochi y claro, a parte de todo llamando la atención de aquellos y aquellas quienes no estaban en clases o en salones con ventanas dando hacia el pasillo por el que iba pasando, dejando a los pocos que llegaban a verlo con la clara duda de "¿que rayos hace Jeon Jungkook por aquí?"

Giró hacia la derecha en el penúltimo corredor y justo se encontró con un enorme salón en donde no había paredes de concreto sino enormes ventanas que dejaban ver una enorme espacio con chicos y chicas haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento, Jungkook mordió su labio inferior, hasta enfrente de las tres filas se encontraba Jimin, con una playera negra enorme que era de él, un short del mismo color que la playera demasiado ceñido a sus piernas, descalzo y con una pequeña sonrisa mientras lograba hacer un split, el castaño tragó saliva dándose una bofetada mental.

Procurando no ser notado, cruzó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta terminar con el salón y se quedó escondido en el muro de separación de un salón con el otro, lo bueno fue que no había clases al lado, se quedó mirando cautelosamente al pelinegro. Todos se pusieron de pie de un momento a otro y empezaron a acomodarse unos al rededor del espejo, mientras que Jimin junto con otros más se colocaron al centro del aula, el pelinegro era justo el de en medio, la que Jeon supuso era la profesora les dijo algo para luego de eso dirigirse a una enorme bocina en la esquina y pulsar un botón, la música comenzó a escucharse levemente y todos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la melodía, Jungkook no podía quitarle ni un ojo de encima a su novio, sus movimientos eran una mezcla de elegancia, con dulzura pero a la vez tenían demasiada fuerza, se veía... simplemente perfecto. 

Al finalizar la coreografía Jimin sonrió y al igual que sus compañeros agradeció a los demás por haberlos visto, caminó hasta su botella de agua, se sentó recargado en la pared mientras el siguiente grupo tomaba sus respectivos lugares, el pelinegro cerró los ojos en lo que el agua se deslizaba por su garganta y al abrirlos de nuevo, alcanzó a ver una cabellera castaña por el reflejo del espejo, rió negando con la cabeza, se tomó un momento antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la profesora para pedir permiso para salir un momento.

Una vez fuera, volteó de derecha a izquierda buscando a su novio, más el pasillo estaba completamente vacío, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para regresar a su clase, de no ser porque un pequeño estornudo llamó su atención, sonrió y caminó hasta el salón vacío. 

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó Jimin cruzado de brazos y con una enorme sonrisa recargándose en la puerta, Jungkook miró asustado hacia arriba.

—Eh.. ah... este... yo, yo estaba... viendo como bailas ¿tal vez? —se hincó de hombros enarcando una ceja.

—¿Y eso? —Jimin entró al salón y se sentó a su lado.

—¿No deberías estar allá adentro? —cuestionó Jeon cambiando el tema.

—¿Y tú no deberías de estar en tu clase en vez de aquí escondido? —Jimin enarcó una ceja, Jungkook se quedó callado— touché... —respondió el pelinegro en lugar del castaño.

—Lo cierto es que vine a invitarte a algún lugar después de clases...

—¿Ah si? —Jimin lo miró con una linda sonrisa en sus labios— ¿a dónde piensas llevarme?

—La Torre N en Namsan.

—¿De verdad? —Jimin tenía los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Quiero ir ahí contigo... —Jungkook le sonrió— ¿eso es un sí?

—¡Claro que sí! —Jimin se aventó hacia Jungkook haciéndolos caer al suelo— ¡me encantará ir allí contigo!

—Genial, entonces... ¿paso por ti a los vestidores o me alcanzas en el estacionamiento?

—En el estacionamiento, pediré salir diez minutos antes para no regresar tan noche, ya sabes, HyungSik ha estado de gruñón últimamente, dice que me has tenido sólo para ti estos días... —Jungkook rió.

—Okey, prometo que no regresaremos tan tarde —besó al pelinegro—, ahora hay que ir a nuestras clases, ve tu primero y después yo.

—Te veo en media hora.

—Ve —se dieron un pequeño beso, se pusieron de pie, y después de cinco minutos de que Jimin se fuera, Jungkook salió de su escondite para dirigirse de nuevo a lo que quedaba de su clase.

〰️🐾〰️

El viento chocaba contra el rostro de ambos chocos ya estando hasta lo más arriba del mirador, habían comprado un pequeño candado al cual colocaron con un plumón permanente que uno de los cuidadores les había prestado, sus dos apodos favoritos juntos "Nochu & Mochi" con un pequeño dibujo por parte de Jungkook de un pollito y un conejo con un pequeño corazón al centro, lo único que faltaba y que se encontraban buscando era un buen lugar para poder colocarlo, una vez estuvieron de acuerdo en que el lugar indicado era en el que a ambos les gustaba más cómo se veía el paisaje, cerraron el pequeño objeto y se quedaron observado como el cielo iba cambiando de colores.

—¿Sabes algo que creo es verdaderamente injusto? —dijo Jungkook colocándose detrás de Jimin y abrazándolo de la cintura.

—¿Qué es? —el pelinegro se recargó en el pecho del más alto disfrutando de aquel lindo momento a su lado.

—Sólo me quedan seis días más contigo antes de que te vayas y el tiempo está siendo demasiado injusto conmigo... siento que está pasando excesivamente rápido.

—Lo sé... siento lo mismo que tu... me gusta estar así contigo, Jungkook, de verdad me gusta —Jimin enredó sus manos con las del castaño.

—De verdad me gustaría que te quedaras —susurró Jungkook recargando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Jimin logrando rozar sus mejillas.

—Jungkook...

—No, no, déjame terminar... no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí por mi culpa, no me lo podría perdonar, quiero que seas el mejor en lo que haces, que aprendas cosas nuevas, que vivas nuevas experiencias y yo atándote aquí conmigo, no sería justo... —Jimin mordió su labio, Jungkook sonrió, subió su mano izquierda y acarició su mejilla—. No me veas así, bebé, no estoy rompiendo contigo, sólo... sólo quiero que sepas que voy a estar para ti todos los días , a todas horas sin importar que.

—Te amo, Jungkook —el castaño sonrió, le dio la vuelta a Jimin dejándolo frente a él, lo tomó de ambas mejillas y pegó su frente con la del más bajo.

—Yo también te amo, Jimin, te amo demasiado —Jungkook besó aquellos labios que tanto le gustaba tener contra los suyos al igual que Jimin con los de él, antes de romper el beso sintieron como los labios de ambos se expandían en una enorme sonrisa.

❤💛💚💙💜🐥💓🐰💜💙💚💛❤


	28. 28

-Namjoon me invitó a un concierto o algo así en la noche ¿quieres ir? -preguntó Jungkook entrando al carro para ir a dejar a Jimin a casa después de clases.

-¿Namjoon? ¿Kim Namjoon? -Jungkook asintió en lo que encendía el carro- ¿cómo es que te haz vuelto tan cercano a él? -Jimin rió.

-Digamos que desde que me ayudó con los consejos de cómo hacerlo con un chico... tomamos cierta confianza entre los dos y de verdad que me ha ayudado bastante con unas cosas. 

-¿En serio? 

-Es muy agradable -sonrió Jungkook.

-Lo és, te lo había dicho...

-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿vamos?

-¿En dónde es?

-En Gangnam.

-Ah, creo que ya sé porque quiere ir -Jimin sonrió-, es un club privado ¿no?

-¿Te dijo algo? -cuestionó Jungkook mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

-No, pero es tradición ir cada año -le sonrió- creo que te divertirás.

-Entonces... ¿ya has ido?

-Hace un dos años, aún no nos hablábamos bien en ese entonces.

-Ah, claro.

El camino a casa de Jimin fue tranquilo, platicas a cerca de nada serio, música de fondo con ambos cantando de vez en cuando y cortos besos en uno que otro semáforo hasta llegar a su destino, el castaño acompañó a Jimin hasta la puerta de su casa y esperó a que entrara.

-¿Paso por ti a las ocho? Nam me dijo que nos veríamos a las nueve afuera.

-A las ocho será entonces -contestó Jimin con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo debería de irme vestido? es un club privado...

-Con traje, corbata y zapatos negros.

-...

-...

-¿En serio?

-No, tonto, como gustes ir estará bien, no va a ser algo formal -rió Jimin-, aunque tenga el nombre de club privado no significa que sea para eventos de la alta sociedad, cualquiera lo puede rentar, confía en mi.

-Bien... -Jungkook tomó la pequeña cintura de Jimin entre sus manos y se acercó un poco a él- ¿cómo irás vestido tu?

-Boxers... -el castaño puso los ojos en blanco, Jimin se puso de puntas y alcanzó a darle un rápido beso en los labios a Jeon- de negro, lo demás lo dejo a tu imaginación -el más alto sonrió.

-Te veré al rato entonces, bebé.

-Vale -se dieron otro beso antes de que Jungkook se fuera de la casa del pelinegro.

🍒

Le tomó más de una hora decidirse en que ponerse, le había dicho a Jungkook que iría de negro... pero ahora ya no estaba cien por ciento seguro, quería ponerse los pantalones de mezclilla que había comprado hace unos días... podía ponerse una playera negra y ya ¿no?. Jimin mordió su labio inseguro mientras miraba ambos conjuntos que había dejado en su cama, bufó y decidió hacerlo mas simple, sacó una moneda de su pantalón y lanzó al aire, si caía cara era el pantalón negro, si no, el de mezclilla.

Una vez decidido a la suerte corrió a darse un baño, Jungkook llegaba en aproximadamente una hora y él ni siquiera estaba listo.

Salió del baño con la toalla envuelta en su cintura, embarró un poco de crema por todo su cuerpo, desodorante y perfume para después colocarse su ropa, se apresuró en secar su cabello y colocarse uno que otro accesorio, ya listo se miró al espejo, se sonrió a sí mismo y fue entonces que el timbre sonó tres veces como habían prometido hacer Jungkook y Jimin cada que llegaran a la casa del otro, por cuestiones de seguridad.

Corrió escaleras abajo y abrió la puerta, su garganta se secó en el momento en que vio a Jungkook frente a él.

-Te traje un moka frío ¿está bien? -Jimin asintió tomando el vaso que le extendía el castaño- ¿vas a ir así vestido? -preguntó Jungkook tratando de sonar normal y no de otra forma.

-¿No te gusta? -preguntó Jimin preocupado.

-Me encanta, pero me molestaría que los demás te vieran... -el pelinegro sonrió.

-Yo también me pondría celoso y me pondré celoso siempre que este contigo, te ves... demasiado... -el más bajo mordió su labio inferior escaneando a Jeon- atractivo.

-Yah~ Mochi, no me provoques, tenemos que irnos -Jimin rió.

-Bien, deja subo por mis cosas y nos vamos, ¿me esperas aquí o en el carro?

-Aquí estoy bien -Jimin asintió se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación pero Jeon lo tomó de la muñeca, el pelinegro lo volteó a ver con una ceja lamentada, Jungkook le sonrió-, no me diste un beso -Jimin rodó los ojos, se acercó al castaño y dejó un pequeño pero cálido beso en los labios del mas alto.

-¿Feliz?

-Muy feliz.

Jimin corrió escaleras arriba, tomó las cosas que iba a necesitar, celular e identificación, bajó de nuevo las escaleras donde Jungkook lo esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras terminaba su bebida, cuando vio a Jimin acercarse dejó que éste cerrara la puerta en lo que le abría la puerta del carro, esperó a ver al pelinegro ya acomodado en el asiento y se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

-¡Ah! ¡creí que no vendrían! -fue lo primero que dijo Namjoon al verlos acercarse a ellos.

-No sabía donde estacionar el carro -explicó Jungkook rascándose la nuca.

-Sí, lo sé, nosotros tampoco encontrábamos un buen lugar, ¿entramos? -señaló lo que parecía ser el club.

Todos asintieron.

-Te ves muy guapo el día de hoy, Jimin -dijo Jin pasado un brazo sobre sus hombros ya que Jungkook y Namjoon se habían adelantado hacia la fila.

-Tu también, Jin, el rosa te queda de maravilla.

-Eso ya lo sé corazón, a parte a Namjoonie le encanta -ambos chicos rieron.

Una vez dentro del lugar siguieron al novio de Jin hasta llegar a la zona vip del lugar, Nam les había dicho que un amigo muy cercano a él le había regalado los pases especiales, tomaron asiento y esperaron a que el evento que iban a ver diera inicio. 

Jin, Namjoon y Jimin se pusieron de pie y a gritar como locos cuando un chico con cabello rubio, gorra al revés, pantalones de mezclilla rotos y una enorme chamarra salió al escenario, el pelinegro volteo a ver a Jungkook e hizo que se pusiera de pie y a brincar con él.

-¡¿Por qué hacemos esto?!

-¡Es uno de los mejores amigos de Nam! -señaló al chico del escenario- ¡cada año viene a presentarse a este club! -Jungkook sólo formó una pequeña "O" con sus labios y comenzó a seguir la corriente de todos los presentes, gritando, brincando y sonriendo, Namjoon se veía demasiado feliz al igual que Jin y Jimin.

Así duraron por lo menos cuarenta minutos, que fue lo que duró la estancia de aquel chico en el escenario.

-En seguida regreso -dijo Namjoon antes de sentarse junto con ellos.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó Jin.

-No princesa, no me tardo -después de darle un beso en la sien se alejó de su mesa.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó Jin al ver las sonrisas bobas de los dos menores mirándolo- ya sé, a veces se le salen sus momentos cursis, pero no le digan nada, sino no se avergonzará.

Jimin rió, un mesero se acercó a ellos para saber si se les apetecía tomar algo, cada quien pidió algo de tomar mas a parte una cerveza para Namjoon y un agua embotellada extra que pidió Jin.

Los tres empezaron a platicar, más a cerca de lo felices que Jin notaba a Jungkook y a Jimin en ese momento, la música del lugar sonaba a lo lejos relajando un poco el ambiente y al mismo tiempo dejando escuchar la rasposa risa de Namjoon seguida de una con menor fuerza.

-He vuelto -dijo Namjoon una vez estando de pie al lado de la mesa y a su lado el chico que hace un momento se había presentado en el escenario-. Jungkook, te presento a Min YoonGi o Suga, Suga, te presento a Jungkook -el rubio hizo una pequeña reverencia al castaño y viceversa.

-Un gusto, Jungkook.

-Igual el mío, eres impresionante -admitió Jeon señalando hacia el escenario.

-Gracias -le sonrió para luego voltear a ver al mayor-, Jin.

-Hola -saludó el de rosa con una sonrisa.

-Jimin -Jungkook tragó saliva, el tono de voz de YoonGi o Suga había sonado demasiado meloso al pronunciar el nombre del pelinegro.

-YoonGi -contestó Jimin con una sonrisa, el rubio llevó una de sus manos acariciando la cabeza del pelinegro, Jungkook cerró sus manos en puños.

Los dos que acababan de llegar tomaron asiento, Namjoon junto a Jin y Suga junto a Jimin.

-¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó el rubio a Jimin.

-Muy bien ¿qué hay de ti? hace mucho que no te veía -contestó Jimin sin dejar de sonreírle, repentinamente el castaño había empezado a sentirse excluido.

-Si, unos cuantos meses -sonrió YoonGi-. No hay mucho que contar, he estado concentrado escribiendo y componiendo canciones, lo mismo de siempre.

-Pero has estado de viaje también ¿no?

-Ah, claro, son los gajes del oficio -ambos sonrieron, Jungkook pasó su lengua por su mejilla sin dejar de mirarlos, de repente sintió un golpe en su espinilla.

Jin lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza, Jungkook sólo señaló con sus ojos al chico que le estaba quitando la atención de su novio, Jin suspiró y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a él, Jungkook rodó los ojos y se hizo hacia adelante, el novio del moreno se acercó a él.

-No debes de ponerte celoso, Jungkookie, Yoongi sólo es un amigo -susurró Jin en su oido.

-Está coqueteando con mi novio -respondió Jungkook con el ceño fruncido.

-Exacto Jungkook, tu mismo lo acabas de decir -Jin sonrió-. TU NOVIO, no de él, así que tranquiliza esos celos y disfruta la velada.

-Jimin ni siquiera me está poniendo atención... 

-Si no lo estuviera haciendo no estaría jugueteando con la tela de tu playera -señaló con sus ojos hacia abajo encontrándose con la pequeña mano de Jimin jugando levemente con la tela justo como había dicho Jin-, deberías de sacarlo a bailar en un rato -le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de él, Namjoon empezó a preguntar que tanto le había dicho al castaño pero Jin negó rotundamente diciendo que era secreto.

Jeon pegó de nuevo su espalda al respaldo de la silla y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de la mano de Jimin.

-¡Ah! -Jungkook volteó a ver a Jimin quien miró de él a YoonGi- casi se me olvida, Jungkook y yo estamos saliendo, hyung -dijo Jimin, ambos, el castaño y el rubio abrieron sus ojos de par en par.

-¿En serio? -sonrió Suga- eso es grandioso, Jimin, me alegro mucho por ti... por ustedes -corrigió mirando a Jungkook esta vez.

-Jungkook-ah -Jimin interrumpió justo antes de que el corazón de Jungkook estallara por tanta alegría que desbordaba su sonrisa en ese momento.

-¿Mmm? 

-¿Conoces a JiHo? -Jungkook frunció el ceño tratando de recordar ese nombre-. ¿Woo Ji Ho? -dijo Jimin esta vez con el apellido del chico.

-¡Ah, claro! ¿qué sucede con él?

-Suga y JiHo llevan dos años juntos -Jungkook enarcó una ceja.

-Vivo en Daegu -explicó el rubio, solemos pasar las vacaciones allá.

-Ohh, por eso siempre dice que no puede salir a ningún lado durante las vacaciones... -Suga asintió.

Jungkook se sintió más relajado desde ese momento, mas a parte el que Jimin hubiera dicho que era su novio no tenía ningún precio, estaba demasiado feliz.

Un rato después decidieron bajar a la pista, Jimin y Jungkook no se apartaban el uno del otro, y que la música fuera de un ritmo lo suficientemente movido para tener a los dos chicos pegados el uno al otro, marcando cada quien su territorio de los ojos curiosos con roces, besos, abrazos y uno que otro movimiento subido un poco de tono, Jeon estaba llegando al límite.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí... -susurró con voz grave y rasposa en el oido de Jimin causándole un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al más bajo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo...

-Vamos a casa...

🍋

No demoraron más de la media hora como habían hecho de ida al club, entraron con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Jungkook cerró la puerta girando las llaves con tanta lentitud que Jimin sintió que había pasado una eternidad, se deshicieron de sus zapatos en la entrada, el pelinegro a penas y logró dar un paso hacia las escaleras cuando las fuertes manos de Jeon lo atraparon de la cintura dandole la vuelta y atrapando sus labios en el acto, Jimin dio un pequeño mordido al labio de Jungkook logrando sacar de su garganta un ronco quejido, Jimin no pudo evitar jadear al sentir las traviesas manos de Jungkook sujetar con fuerza su trasero.

—Aquí n...

Jimin no pudo terminar de quejarse porque su boca fue invadida por la lengua caliente del más alto, entre leves risas y mordidas, Jungkook avanzó lentamente por las escaleras, llevándose consigo al más bajo, pasaron sin hacer ruido por enfrente de las habitaciones de los demás integrantes de la familia, entraron con cuidado al cuarto del castaño, con delicadeza Jungkook tomó la cintura de Jimin y lo pegó contra la pared que daba junto a la puerta de la habitación, una vez cerrada. Cuando el pelinegro sintió el frío de la pared golpear su espalda, gimió suavemente en señal de protesta, Jungkook lo estaba arrinconando, con sus manos calientes comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo por debajo de su camisa, Jimin mordió sus labios anticipando lo que iba a suceder.

Los botones de su camisa comenzaron a ser abiertos de poco en poco mientras que parte de su quijada y cuello era torturado por la caliente respiración y lengua del castaño, la prenda blanca no tardo mucho en deslizarse por sus brazos hasta caer de un ruido sordo al suelo, Jimin suspiró cerca del oido de Jungkook al sentir el frió de la pared directamente en su piel desnuda, Jeon se volvió loco al escucharlo.

Bajó las manos a una lentitud agobiante hasta los muslos del más bajo logrando levantarlo hasta quedar casi a la misma altura que él. Jimin rió atrapando las caderas de Jungkook entre sus piernas y con sus brazos rodeó su cuello logrando ser apretado entre la pared y el cuerpo caliente del más alto, el pelinegro tomó aire con fuerza al sentir el roce de Jungkook contra su cuerpo.

El castaño se sintió desfallecer cuando escuchó en un hilillo de voz en un tenue suspiro escapar de esos perfectos y dulces labios. Todo comenzó a descontrolarse, el castaño lamió y mordió con desesperación por debajo de la oreja de Jimin logrando sacar pequeños gemidos, coló sus manos en su cintura acariciando poco a poco y pausadamente esa piel, suave como el terciopelo, Jimin era su todo y lo estaba haciendo perder la razón.

—Ah... Jungkook... —el nombrado gruñó al escuchar a Jimin decir su nombre mientras atrapaba uno de sus pezones entre sus labios— demonios... Koo..k...

Jeon subió de nuevo su rostro besando al pelinegro, ésta vez con más ansiedad. Ambos lo hacían de la forma más feroz de la que eran capaces, gemidos y suspiros entre cada beso, cada oportunidad para respirar...

—Jungk... —gimió antes de inhalar aire con fuerza, sintiendo al castaño mordisqueando sus clavículas.

Jeon sonrió antes de separar sus labios de la piel caliente del pelinegro, deslizando sus manos por sus piernas.

—Shh... mis padres y Sua están durmiendo... —Jimin ni siquiera era capaz de procesar con claridad las palabras del castaño sin embargo, llevó sus manos hasta el borde de la playera de Jungkook, jalando de ella hacia arriba hasta hacerla desaparecer de su vista, el castaño sonrió de lado mirando como Jimin relamía sus labios— me estás volviendo loco, Mochi.

Sin responderle, tomó las mejillas de Jungkook entre sus manos y jaló su rostro, mordió su labio inferior y una vez abiertos sus labios introdujo su lengua, el castaño aceptó gustoso aquel beso, con cuidado deslizó una de sus manos hasta el botón del pantalón del pelinegro, deshaciéndose de éste y deslizando lentamente el cierre, acarició un par de veces el abdomen de Jimin, yendo desde el borde de su pantalón hasta sus pezones, jugueteando un poco con ellos para después bajar de nuevo, sólo que esta vez adentrando poco a poco sus dedos por dentro de la ropa interior del pelinegro.

—Nnnghha... —Jimin cortó el beso arqueando su espalda al sentir a Jeon sujetar con la fuerza necesaria su miembro.

—Shhh... —Jeon comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, Jimin estaba seguro que los hombros de Jungkook amanecerían con rasguños, pues el tener al castaño acariciándole mas a parte siendo torturado con su besos por todo su rostro y cuello no ayudaba en nada a tratar de no sostenerse con demasiada fuerza de él.

—Kook... yo no... ya no... mmnn... 

—Aún no es el momento, Mochi —musitó en su oído, Jimin frunció el ceño al sentir como Jungkook bajaba sus piernas.

El pelinegro lo miró a los ojos comenzando a formar un puchero, el más alto sonrió y juntó sus labios.

—Vuélvete hacia la pared —murmuró Kook a través del beso, aún con los ojos cerrados, Jimin obedeció sin cuestionar—, baja tu ropa.

—¿No lo harás tu? —Jungkook sonrió y mordió el labio de Jimin.

—Sólo por hoy, bebé, anda, hazlo.

Jimin infló sus mejillas, en lo que que se retiraba tranquilamente sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su miembro palpitaba, implorando por más atención de aquél castaño, el más alto bajó sus pantalones al igual que Jimin y rápidamente fue a la mesilla de noche junto a su cama y sacó una botella que se encontraba dentro del primer cajón, volvió donde el más bajo se encontraba.

—Separa las piernas —ordenó el castaño mientras vertía el líquido viscoso en su mano, Jungkook tragó duro al ver a Jimin obedecer mientras mordía su labio mirando por sobre su hombro a su novio— eres hermoso, Jimin, ¿lo sabías? —sus mejillas se sonrojaron más de lo que ya estaban.

—Me lo he empezado a creer gracias a ti...

Jungkook se acercó y sin previo aviso deslizó su mano por entre los dos glúteos del pelinegro, rozando aquella zona sensible, a penas y se logró escuchar un suspiro por parte del más bajo, Jeon sonrió.

Con ayuda de su otra mano vertió un poco más de lubricante.

—Jungkook, por favor...

—Es necesario —se inclinó hasta Jimin besando su nuca.

—Ah...nngh... —el pelinegro tapó su boca con una de sus manos para no gritar al sentir dos dedos comenzar a invadir aquella zona.

Jeon se quedó observando a Jimin, sus curvas delineadas, sus muslos gruesos y marcados, su mirada perdida, sus labios atrapados entre sus dientes, joder, quería poseerlo ahora mismo.

Una vez sintió que el pelinegro estaba listo, terminó por quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba y se colocó detrás de él, vertió un poco del líquido sobre su miembro, aventó el bote a algún lado de la habitación y volvió a darle la vuelta a Jimin dejándolo frente a él.

—Ven aquí —tomó su cintura, Jimin entendió de inmediato lo que Jeon iba a hacer, dio un pequeño salto al momento en que el castaño lo cargo de nuevo, justo como habían empezado, Jungkook quería verlo, quería observar detenidamente cada una de las expresiones que Jimin hacia, atrapó sus labios con los suyos, el pelinegro envolvió sus brazos al rededor del cuello del mas alto.

—Te amo, Jungkook —susurró a penas sus labios se separaron unos dos milímetros, Jungkook sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—También te amo —con ayuda de su mano colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Jimin, comenzó a introducirse poco a poco, el pelinegro encorvó la espalda hacia adelante, mordiendo con un poco de fuerza el hombro de Jungkook.

A lo lejos escucharon un pequeño ruido, Jeon se detuvo un momento tratando de escuchar con atención, el sonido de una manija resonó mas uno que otro paso, Jungkook sonrió sin que Jimin se diera cuenta y volvió a moverse.

—Mmngh... ah... —soltó accidentalmente el pelinegro y de inmediato llevó una de sus manos a su boca.

Jimin sintió pánico cuando escuchó cómo tocaron a la puerta de la habitación, los dos se quedaron en silencio, Jimin estaba seguro que mataría a su novio mañana por la mañana, pues de no haber cubierto su boca habría soltado un gran gemido en el momento en que Jungkook se introdujo por completo en él.

—Jungkook, hijo, ¿estás? —preguntó el padre de Jungkook del otro lado de la pared.

—Si —respondió Jungkook aguantando una risa—. Acabo de llegar, ¿te desperté?

—No, sólo escuché algo caerse hace un momento... 

Jeon Jungkook era un cabrón, con una sonrisa socarrona y sin apartar sus ojos de los de Jimin comenzó a moverse, ver a Jimin tratando de controlarse por no hacer ningún ruido era tan... excitante.

—Se me cayó el celular, lo siento... —sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápidos, más profundos y certeros en ese punto que estaba haciendo a Jimin perder el sentido.

—Bien, duerme, ya es tarde.

—Si, pa' —de una estocada rápida Jimin dio un gritó que fue ahogado rápidamente por la mano libre de Jungkook.

—¿Estás bien? —el pelinegro estaba muriendo de vergüenza y de tan certeras que estaban siendo las estocadas de Jeon, por dios se estaba volviendo completamente loco y el padre de Jungkook estaba a tan solo un pedazo de madera separado de ellos.

—Todo bien... —Jungkook mordió su labio al sentir a Jimin comenzar a lamer la palma de su mano, ambos podían jugar sucio.

—Duerme... —fue lo único que dijo su padre, escucharon lo que pareció ser de nuevo al sr. Jeon entrar su habitación.

Jungkook empezó a moverse más rápido, soltó un poco el agarre de su mano sobre la boca del pelinegro, cuando el más bajo iba a dejar salir un grito, Jeon metió dos dedos en su boca obligándolo a lamer y morder sus dedos largos y delgados.

Jimin se apoyó en la pared como pudo con las dos manos, estaba probando un nuevo nivel de tortura, porque Kook embestía lentamente mientras llevaba una de sus manos y lo masturbaba con rapidez, o cambiaba el orden, penetrando de forma rápida y masturbándolo lentamente, causando que el gimiera aún más alto.

—Nos van a oír mis padres, Mochi —Jungkook gimió contra los labios del más bajo, retirando sus dedos de la boca del mismo, aumentando el movimiento de las embestidas. 

—Tú eres el culp...ah...ngh... —Jimin se quejó en voz baja otra vez cuando el castaño penetro profundamente— eres un salvaje... —Jeon ya no aguantaría mas tiempo, con rapidez colocó los brazos de Jimin en sus hombros y lo llevó hasta la cama.

El pelinegro ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para quejarse de haber sido tirado en el colchón sin una pizca de delicadeza por parte del castaño, cuando éste se subió encima de él, hundiendo su miembro dentro de él una vez más. El más pequeño iba a gemir en voz alta de nuevo, pero la boca de Jeon se lo había impedido esta vez, sí, era cierto que hace uno momentos le había encendido el que su padre estuviera fuera de u habitación, pero la dulce vos de Jimin y Jimin sólo le pertenecían a él. El más alto hundió la lengua entre los labios del otro en un beso aún más apasionante y profundo.

A pesar de que Jungkook ya no lo masturbaba, Jimin se sentía a punto de tocar el cielo por el roce que sus cuerpos ejercían entre sí, mientras que las embestidas continuaban, cada vez más rápido y profundo. Jungkook mantenía sus bazos a los lados de la cabeza del pelinegro mientras se entregaban el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

—Jungkook... Jungkook... —comenzó a llamar Jimin.

Jeon captó la indirecta y aumento la velocidad de los movimientos, penetrándolo con mayor fuerza, Jimin arqueó la espalda y abrió la boca para quejarse en voz alta al sentir a Jungkook golpear su punto dulce, se sintió venir, Jungkook lo besó una vez más.

Entre el beso, el más bajo gimió largo entre ambos cuerpos. El castaño sintió como el interior de Jimin se contraía sobre su miembro, siguió embistiendo hasta que no pudo más, cuando llegó al orgasmo, Jungkook dio un gemido contra los labios de Jimin, mordiéndolo poco después su hombro, para amortiguar cualquier otro sonido.

Jungkook embistió algunas veces más prolongando aquél intenso orgasmo, no quería que esa sensación de placer terminara. Sus corazones latían tan rápido que el más alto pensó que podrían tener un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento.

Respirando pesadamente, el más alto rodo hacia un lado, saliendo de dentro del más bajo y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del más bajo una vez lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Te amo, Jimin —besó la frente del pelinegro.

—Yo también... pero te odio de igual forma, ¿y si tu padre nos escuchó? por dios, Jungkook —cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

—No pasa nada, Jimin.

—Idiota...

—Tu idiota...

—Mío... —Jungkook sonrió y volvió a besar a Jimin.

—Vamos a dormir, Mochi... —abrazó a Jimin como si de una pequeño oso se tratara.

—Te amo, Nochu, de verda lo hago.

—Lo sé, amor, lo sé... —Jungkook se quedó observando como poco a poco Jimin cerraba sus ojos hasta quedar completamente dormido en sus brazos, acarició sus labios, mejillas y cabello— eres el ángel más precioso que he conocido jamás, Jimin, te amo, te amo, no sé que haría sin ti, te voy a extrañar como el mismísimo infierno...

—Soy tuyo... —susurró por lo bajo el pelinegro—. Sólo tuyo, Jungkook, no lo olvides... —Jeon no supo si estaba dormido o no pero aún así rozó dulcemente los labios del pequeño chico en sus brazos, con cuidado de no despertarlo los cubrió a los dos con la cobija y volvió a acurrucar a Jimin en su pecho.

Jungkook despertó mucho antes que Jimin, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se quedó mirándolo un rato mientras acariciaba desde su cabello hasta su espalda baja, el pelinegro se veía tan bello ahí sin hacer nada más que dormir y respirar lenta y pesadamente, su estómago rugió, rodó los ojos para después dejar un beso en su frente. 

Como si se tratara de una especie de ninja se separó de su chico sin que este se despertara o se moviera, se puso su ropa interior que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación mas una playera enorme que sacó con cuidado de su armario, volvió a dejar un beso en la sien del pelinegro, sonrió al ver su pequeña mueca y salió de ahí.

Bajó directamente a la cocina, tomó una taza de la alacena y sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja.

—¿Tuviste buena noche? — Jungkook estuvo a punto de escupir el jugo de su boca, volteó la cabeza encontrándose con su padre recargado en el marco de la entrada de la cocina con una media sonrisa.

—Papá, buenos días, creí que...

—Buenos días para ti también.

—Eh... si... supongo... — EL Sr.Jeon se acercó hasta él y le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

—Procura darle a tu novio una pastilla para el dolor —el corazón de Jungkook se detuvo, miró a su padre perplejo quien tan sólo le guiñó un ojo.

—Cómo...

—Por favor hijo, no soy tonto, tienes suerte de que tu madre y yo estemos en la habitación de al lado y no tu hermano, también deberías de agradecer que sólo yo me haya despertado... —el castaño tragó saliva.

—Yo...

—No pasa nada, pero procuren ser más silenciosos —rió—. ¿Alguna vez nos has escuchado a tu madre y a mi? —Jungkook hizo una mueca de asco—. A eso me refiero, jovencito.

—No era necesario que me dijeras el que tú y mamá...

—Tómalo como una pequeña venganza por haberme despertado ayer en la madrugada.

—Por favor no le digas a Jimin que nos haz escuchado, me colgará si es que se entera —pidió el menor.

—¿Por qué crees que te lo estoy diciendo a ti? No creo que al chico le guste saber que su suegro los ha escuchado teniendo una noche de acción.

—Lo siento, papá. 

Las mejillas de Jungkook estaban más rojas que las manzanas, ahora entendía el porque Jimin le pedía que no hicieran nada cuando sus padres se encontraban en casa.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió el mayor acariciando su cabello como cuando Jungkook era pequeño.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué estas vestido tan temprano? Hoy es su día libre ¿no?

Antes de que su padre pudiera contestar, escucharon a su mamá y Sua bajar las escaleras platicando entre sonrisas como si nada, Kook respiró más tranquilo aunque el que su padre los hubiera escuchado era como para haberse dado un tiro por la vergüenza.

—Vamos a ir a desayunar a una cafetería nueva en la plaza.

—Sua quiere ir —respondió el menor con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Tu vas Ungu?

—No creo que pueda —interrumpió su padre—. Ha de tener cosas que hacer, ¿cuidas la casa por nosotros un rato?

—Claro... 

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de allá? ¿Un café o algo? —preguntó Suzy.

—Dos cafés estarían bien ma' —pidió el castaño.

—¿Dos? —preguntó la castaña con una ceja levantada.

—Sólo hazle caso al niño, cariño — sonrió el mayor—. Vámonos ya si no se hace tarde y no será desayuno.

—Con cuidado.

—¿Segulo que no vas co'nosoto? —volvió a preguntar el menor pero Jungkook negó acariciando su pequeña cabecita, Sua se hincó de hombros— de lo que te perdes —todos rieron.

Esperó a que sus padres salieran de casa y soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, dejó aún la taza que sostenía sobre el mueble de la cocina y subió a su recámara como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Jimin seguía dormido, sólo que esta vez abrazando la almohada que le correspondía al castaño, se acercó a la cama y se recostó a su lado recargándose sobre su codo observando al pequeño pelinegro frente a él, llevó su mano hacia su rostro, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla y de ahí su nuca y lo despierta con caricias.

—Jimin~ —susurró Jeon después de acercarse y darle un pequeño beso es sus labios.

—¿Mmm? —el pelinegro frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos.

—¿No te gustaría repetir lo del miércoles? —Jungkook sonrió con malicia.

—¿Miércoles? ¿Qué hicimos el mi..er... —las mejillas de Jimin enrojecieron como el color de las cerezas y abrió los ojos viendo al castaño frente a él, Jungkook sonrió. 

—Mis papás ya se han ido con Sua a desayunar, puedes dejar de contenerte como ése día y como ayer —Jimin le dió un pequeño golpe en el hombro. 

—Eres un brusco.

—Aún así me amas —besó sus labios, Jimin sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Te amo.

—¿Eso es un sí, vamos al baño? —Jungkook enarcó una ceja divertido.

—Eres un goloso, Jeon Jungkook. ¿Qué pasó contigo y tu supuesta inexperiencia con hombres? —de un rápido movimiento Jungkook se colocó encima de Jimin colocando cada brazo al lado de su cabeza.

—No pude evitar perderla desde el momento en que me enamoré de ti, así de simple.

—Mmm... básicamente me estás culpando a mí de tus ganas y tu calentura, soy tu primer novio y mira cómo me tratas —subió sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Jungkook.

—A esto me refiero Jimin, me vuelves loco.

—Pues me encanta hacerlo...

—¿Hacer qué? —Kook levantó una ceja y le sonrió coquetamente, recibió un golpe en el pecho.

—¡Deja de decir cosas en doble sentido, Jungkook! 

—No lo puedo evitar, bebé, tú me provocas —bajó su rostro hasta besar debajo de su oreja causándole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de que tus padres no están?

—Segurísimo —ambos se miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

—Bien, entonces haz lo que quieras.

—¿Eso es un sí a repetir lo mismo que el miércoles en la ducha?

—Si Jungkook, pero mas te vale no ser tan rudo, me duele todo el cuerpo.

—Me detendré si tu me lo pides.

Jimin se abrazó del cuello de Jungkook mientras que este lo tomaba de la cintura y casi sin esfuerzo se puso de pie dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño, bajó al pelinegro y abrió la llave para esperar a que el agua se calentara, antes de siquiera poder bajar sus manos para subirse la playera y así quitársela, el más bajo lo abrazó por detrás y él mismo lo ayudó a quitársela.

—¿Y el goloso soy yo?

—Oh, cállate Jeon — el más alto se dio la vuelta quedando sin playera frente al pelinegro, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, lo tomó de la cintura y con pasos lentos mientras se besaban, entraron a la ducha.

Jungkook lo arrinconó en la pared haciendo que Jimin pegara un pequeño salto por el frío de los mosaicos al chocar contra ellos, el pelinegro abandonó los labios del castaño y miró a Jungkook a los ojos, bajó la mirada y mordió sus labios, de forma veloz hizo que Jeon quedara pegado a la pared, Jungkook sonrió sin quitarle los ojos de encima a cada movimiento que hacía Jimin.

El pelinegro se deslizó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a Jungkook, subió sus manos hasta el borde de los ajustados bóxers del castaño y tiró de ellos hacia abajo, Jimin sonrió malicioso.

—¿De verdad quieres cambiar de rol?

—Cállate —murmuró Jimin con las mejillas rojas y empapadas por la regadera.

—Te ves condenadamente sexy de esta manera.

—Y tu luces demasiado atractivo viéndote desde aquí abajo —sonrió lamiendo sus labios, Jungkook tragó con fuerza.

El más alto de los dos tembló cuando sintió a Jimin sujetar su miembro ligeramente con una mano, comenzando a masajear y acariciar suavemente.

—Oh dioses... —el pequeño sonrió al ver la reacción del castaño al depositar un pequeño beso en su miembro y en el momento en que entre abrió sus labios colocando su lengua fuera, lamiendo el glande de Jeon.

Temblando ligeramente, Jungkook miró los ojos de Jimin, quien correspondió su mirada sin dejar de engullir el miembro del más alto, el pelinegro aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos logrando colocarla toda dentro de su cavidad, no le importó el que estuviera a punto de regurgitar, simplemente aguantó las ganas y miró con mayor ferocidad al castaño, Jimin siguió tirando de él con ayudad de sus dos manos al tiempo en que lamía el glande, Jungkook no resistió las ganas de tocar al pelinegro.

Llevó las manos a su melena oscura y comenzó a embestir sin lastimar a Jimin.

—Joder... — soltó Jungkook deteniéndose cuando sintió que estaba a punto de acabar.

Simplemente no quería terminar el momento entre ellos de esa forma.

Tiró del pelo de Jimin un poco y este gruñó, Jungkook volvió a tirar con un poco más de fuerza haciendo que este se levantara, inmediatamente atrapó sus labios entre los suyos en seguida, sin importarle el que Jimin tuviera su propio sabor, sus lenguas jugaban y se acariciaban entre cada beso, el agua de la regadera se mezclaba entre sus bocas cada que se separaban un poco para poder respirar.

—Date la vuelta, corazón —murmuró Jungkook separando sólo un poco sus labios de los de el pelinegro.

Jimin asintió dócil y con su respiración agitada, se dio la media vuelta quedando de frente a la pared dándole la espalda a Jungkook.

—Mierda, el lubr...

—Déjalo ya, Kook, por favor, te necesito ahora... —suplicó el pelinegro volteando a ver por sobre su hombro al castaño con las pupilas en extremo dilatadas. 

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo ir rápido por el —Jimin negó rápidamente. 

—Te quiero ahora , Jungkook. 

—Como tu me digas, bebé. 

El pelinegro llevo su pene a su entrada pero antes de forzar la penetración, él colocó su cuerpo ligeramente sobre el de Jimin , dándole pequeños besos en la espalda y comenzando a masturbar su miembro hasta ahora olvidado.

—Ngh... ah... Kook... Jungkook... —gimió bajo, tratando de controlar su voz. 

—Te he dicho que mis padres no están, por favor no te contengas, quiero escucharte. 

Jungkook comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, presionando ligeramente la punta de su miembro, ocasiónando un placer intenso al pelinegro. Con la otra mano, el más alto separo un poco las piernas del más bajo e introdujo su erección dentro, sin aviso alguno.

Jimin dio un grito por la sorpresa, Jungkook no dejó en ningún momento dejar de masturbar al más bajo cada vez con más velocidad.

Jimin gimió sin poder contenerse, Jungkook besó su espalda al mismo tiempo en que empezó a moverse dentro de él.

—¡Ahngh! ¡Kook!

El nombrado aumentó un poco más el ritmo de la mano sobre su miembro, aterrizando es sus caderas estrechas al tiempo en que aumentaba el movimiento de sus embestidas.

—¡AH! —gimió de nuevo al sentir como Jungkook penetraba esta vez más fuerte y más profundo.

Los gemidos de ambos resonaban en las cuatro paredes más a parte los chasquidos que provocaba el momento en qur ambos cuerpos chocaban entre sí, en el momento en que Jungkook golpeó el punto más sensible de Jimin no dejó de hacerlo una y otra y otra vez hasta que sintió las paredes del pelinegro contraerse a su alrededor más el agudo y excitante gemido que hizo su novio al alcanzar las estrellas, una, dos, tres estocadas más y Jeon se corrió dentro de él. 

Con un último beso, se separaron y terminaron de limpiar su cuerpo y en el momento en que justo Jimin se acababa de vestir, la puerta de la entrada de la casa fue abierta, Jungkook tomó a Jimin de la mano y bajó con él rápidamente las escaleras, saludaron a todos, tomaron los dos cafés que les habían llevado y salieron de casa como si nada hubiera pasado en su ausencia. 

Decidieron ir a dar una vuelta, sólo para disfrutar el día juntos, compraron helado, se lo embarraron en la cara, rieron y besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, claro hasta que se hizo verdaderamente de noche y tuvieron que regresar a casa.


	29. 29

—¡Jimin-ah! ¡Tu novio está aquí! —el pelinegro frunció el ceño, subió sus cobijas hasta cubrir por completo su rostro y volvió a dormir— ¡PARK JIMIN!

—¡Mnnñññ! —hizo caso omiso a los gritos de su hermano y solo se removió en su lugar.

Pasaron sólo unos minutos para escuchar entre sueños el sonido de su puerta siendo abierta y cerrada, pequeños y silenciosos pasos acercándose hasta su escondite.

—¿Debería ayudarte a despertar? —escuchó susurrar en cerca de su oído, su piel se erizó de la cabeza a los pies pero no abrió los ojos—. ¿Eso es un sí? —no hubo respuesta—. Bien, juguemos al bello durmiente si es eso lo que quieres, pero no puedes hacer ni un sólo ruido hasta que te despierte con un beso, ¿me entendiste? No te gustaría que tu hermano nos escuchara tan temprano, ¿verdad? —Jimin tragó saliva.

Volvió escuchar los pasos de Jungkook sólo que esta vez alejándose un poco de él, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió cómo las cobijas eran levantadas por la parte de sus pies, dejando entrar un poco la corriente fría de aire, inhaló con fuerza al sentir como el castaño lo tomaba de ambos tobillos, "debí de haber dormido con pijama y no solo en ropa interior..." se reclamó el pelinegro al sentir el suave desliz de las manos de Jungkook por sus piernas hasta sus muslos.

—Sé qué estás despierto, Jimin. No puedes hablar si no te doy un beso en los labios.

"Te odio..." 

Jeon separó con cuidado ambas piernas hasta quedar en medio de ellas y sonrió divertido al alcanzar a ver un pequeño destello de los ojos del pelinegro observándolo por debajo de las cobijas, no reclamó nada. Acarició por sobre la tela que se interponía en ese momento entre ellos alcanzando a escuchar como Jimin tomaba aire con fuerza, el cuerpo del más bajo se estremeció al seguir sintiendo el toque de Jungkook sobre él.

—Ah... —soltó Jimin subiendo sus manos de inmediato a su boca.

—Shh... —rió el castaño—. Si haces ruido nos descubrirán.

"Como si fuera tan fácil poder controlarme cuando estás haciendo es..."

Jungkook llevó sus manos al borde de los bóxers del pelinegro, Jimin subió un poco las caderas para que pudiera retirarlos con facilidad.

—Recuerda, ni una sola palabra... —susurró Jungkook justo antes de lamer el miembro de Jimin como si fuera una paleta, el pelinegro mordió su labio inferior, el castaño estaba gozando haciéndolo sufrir de esa manera mientras se movía de arriba a abajo y lo sujetaba son fuerza.

—Mmmpphh... —Jeon volteó hacia arriba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento la cobija había llegado hasta él dejando ver al radiante chico de cabellos oscuros con las mejillas sonrojadas, los cabellos alborotados, ojos fuertemente cerrados y la respiración agitada.

Jungkook detuvo todo movimiento esperando a ver la reacción de Jimin, quien de inmediato abrió los ojos rogando a Jeon para que siguiera. El castaño se acercó hasta él quedando sus rostros frente a frente, el pelinegro quitó sus manos de su boca y Jungkook de inmediato bajó sus ojos hasta posarlos en aquellos labios rojos como las fresas debido a que Jimin los había tenido aprisionados con sus dientes, sin pensarlo una vez mas, los atrapó contra los de él, Jimin subió sus manos hasta enredarlas en los mechones del castaño, acercándolo más a él. 

El pelinegro soltó un gemido sobre los labios de Jungkook al sentir su mano comenzar a masturbarlo con la misma intensidad con la que lo estaba besando, Jimin se estaba volviendo loco y Jeon lo estaba disfrutando. 

Jimin rompió el beso al sentir la opresión en su pelvis, bajó su rostro hasta esconderlo en el hombro del castaño, abrió la boca y atrapó el hombro de Jungkook entre sus dientes evitando soltar un grito que su hermano, en la planta baja pudo haber escuchado. 

La respiración de ambos comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco, Jungkook se recostó al lado del pelinegro atrapándolo entre sus brazos. 

—Buenos días —susurró Jungkook dejando un beso en su frente. 

Jimin sonrió tontamente alzando su mano para acariciar dulcemente la mejilla del castaño. 

—¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? 

—Quería sorprenderte... 

—Vaya que lo has hecho... —Jungkook dejó un beso en sus labios—. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? 

—Quería verte... —las mejillas de Jimin se volvieron a poner rojas—. No puedo desaprovechar ni un día sin ti en estos momentos. 

—Eres demasiado dulce para mi corazón, ¿lo sabes? —Jungkook sonrió—. Es muy temprano aún... Haces que mi corazón lata con fuerza.

—Me alegra saber que provoco eso en ti.

—Basta, si sigues así no sé como aguantaré estar lejos de ti por tanto tiempo.

—Esa es la intención, Minie. Los dos vamos a estar en las mismas condiciones, no tengo planeado hacer que me olvides, lo sabes bien.

—Te amo, Jungkook.

—Yo también te amo... —el pelinegro fue quien plantó esta vez un beso en los labios del castaño.

—Tengo que bañarme... ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?

—Sua quiere que le enseñes como hacer galletas.

—¿Y eso? ¿Para qué quiere hacer galletas?

—Es el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos... y se la pasó diciéndome que le encantaban las galletas y que por eso quería llevarle unas hechas por él mismo.

—Que lindo~ —Jimin sonrió enternecido.

—¿Si sabes como hacer galletas verdad? Le dije que tu sabías como...

—Yo sólo sé hacer pasteles, Jungkook.

—Oh... —la cara del castaño se ensombreció—. Creo que he fracasado como hermano mayor... —Jimin rió.

—Es broma, tonto, ¿qué hubieras hecho en todo caso?

—Hay tutoriales de todo en internet, Jimin. No me subestimes —el pelinegro no pudo aguantar soltar una enorme carcajada.

—Eres un tonto.

—Hehe~ —besó de nuevo la frente del pelinegro—. Anda, ve a bañarte, te espero abajo con tu hermano, no quiero que piense que estamos haciendo otras cosas aquí arriba — Jimin rodó los ojos.

—Idiota, te encanta hacerme esto, ya van dos veces, Jeon.

—No ha sido mi culpa, tu te dejas influenciar de mí, yo no te obligo a nada, Mochi —le guiñó un ojo, Jimin no podía estar más rojo en ese momento.

—Fuera de aquí —se sentó en la cama y señaló hacia la puerta con las mejillas infladas.

—¿Me estás corriendo? —preguntó ofendido.

—Lo estoy haciendo.

—Dame un beso primero —exigió Jeon cruzando de brazos.

—Jungkook~

—Ya dije, sin un beso no me voy.

—¡Ooosh! —Jimin se acercó hasta él pero de una manera veloz, Jungkook lo tomó de la cintura haciendo que cayera sobre él, logrando que en el mismo momento sus labios impactaran—. Eres muy rudo —refunfuñó Jimin al separarse de él—, ahora sal de aquí.

—¿No puedo ver como te bañas?

—¡Yah~! ¡Deja de ser tan pervertido! ¡Fuera de aquí!

—Bien~ tsch... —Jungkook se puso de pie dándole la espalda—. Como si nunca te hubiera visto bañarte —masculló a penas siendo audible para él —. No tardes.

—Mmmhhhmmm —el castaño se dio una vuelta rápida agachándose un poco y volviendo a atrapar los labios de Jimin con los de él, ambos sonrieron sin separarse.

—Anda, que Sua está esperando abajo con HyungSik.

—¡YAH! —Jungkook se alejó rápido de él para no recibir ningún golpe—. ¡Ven acá Jeon Jungkook!

—Lo siento, me has corrido de tu habitación, te espero abajo —mandó un beso al aire y salió velozmente de ahí.

—Estúpido Jeon Jungkook y tus miles de maneras de hacer que mi corazón lata como loco al mismo tiempo en que me haces enojar... te amo idiota.

👨👨👦❤️

—Jiminie~ —gritó Sua al ver al pelinegro entrar a la sala, sólo que frunció un poco el entrecejo el menor.

—Hola~ —sonrió Jimi —, ¿por qué me ves así, Sua?

—Estraño a Jiminie rubio... —hizo un puchero—. ¿No pedes volver a ser rubio, Jiminie?

—Mmm... 

—Yo también lo extraño —admitió su hermano sonriéndole al pelinegro.

—¿De verdad? —el menor y su hermano asintieron, volteó a ver a Jungkook—. ¿También lo extrañas?

—De todos los colores te ves bien, no me molesta ningún color en ti — le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo pensaré.

—¡Yei! —gritó Sua con una enorme sonrisa.

—Desayuna algo antes de irte, tengo que ir a ver a unos amigos, cierras bien la puerta si no planeas regresar y me mandas un mensaje para yo estar al tanto.

—Sip.

—Bien, me voy —se puso de pie caminó hasta Jimin dejando un pequeño beso en su frente y subió hacia su habitación, el pelinegro rodó los ojos al ver a Jungkook frunciendo el ceño empujando su mejilla desde el interior con su lengua.

—Es mi hermano, Jungkook —dijo Jimin rodando los ojos en lo que entraba a la cocina.

—Lo sé... —volteo a ver a Sua quien los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Ustedes ya desayunaron? 

—¡No! —gritó el menor. 

—¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer hotcakes? —preguntó Jimin a Sua asomándose por la puerta.

—Ungu te quere ayudar —sonrió Sua, Jungkook lo volteo a ver de forma interrogante.

—¿Tu no? —cuestionó Jimin.

—Sólo seré el espet... espetc... —Sua frunció el ceño— especta...

—Espectador... —dijo Jungkook rodando los ojos, Jimin enarcó una ceja.—. Desde ayer está tratando de decir palabras "difíciles".

—Oh —el pelinegro sonrió volteando a ver al menor—. Bien, entonces dile a Jungkook que traiga una silla para que nos observes.

—Ya oíste, Unguu~ —Sua se bajó de la silla y corrió al lado de Jimin.

—Vamos a buscar mientras las cosas, ¿vale? —el menor sonrió—. Jungkook, mueve tu trasero y trae una silla a la cocina, ni Sua ni yo vamos a olvidar que tu vas a ser quien me va a ayudar.

—Par de mandones... —el castaño bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ungu no sabe cocinar, Jiminie. No sé como te pede gustar mi hyun... —Jimin rió negando con la cabeza.

—Me hace muy feliz —dijo mirando a Sua a los ojos, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del menor y sonrió—, sólo con verlo, aunque no sepa cocinar —Sua rió—. ¿Hay alguien así para ti? —Sua dejó de reír y sus mejillas pasaron a tornarse rojas, rápidamente negó con su cabeza—. Mmm... okey, vamos a buscar las cosas —Jimin sonrió acariciando la cabeza del castaño menor, Jungkook empezaría a ser un hermano sobre protector dentro de unos cuantos años más. 

Cuando Jungkook llegó a casa de Jimin al día siguiente después de haber salido de su entrenamiento, se encontró con la grata sorpresa de tener a Taehyung presente, pues había sido él quien abrió la puerta de la casa y no su novio.

—Hey~ que bueno que llegaste — le sonrió a Jungkook dandole un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

—No sabía que estarías por aquí.

—Jimin tampoco —sonrió, el castaño negó entrando a la casa.— Vine porque Hobi tuvo que ir a no se qué lugar algo cerca de aquí, pero como era asunto familiar le dije que esperaría por él aquí en casa de Minie.

—Mmm...

—¡Kook! —ambos chicos voltearon al escuchar el gritó Jimin mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola, bebé —sonrió Jeon atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

—Creí que tardarías más en llegar —lo miró a los ojos para luego ponerse un poco de puntitas y dar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Vine corriendo.

—Okey~ voy a subir al cuarto de Jimin... —dijo Tqehyung sonriendo cuadradamente señalando hacia arriba—. Y por favor... no quiero escuchar ruidos extraños —Jimin se volteó y dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—Idiota —rió el pelinegro.

Taehyung corrió escaleras arriba volteando a verlos para sacarles la lengua, no tardó mucho en desaparecer de su vista.

—¿Qué hacían? — preguntó Jungkook haciendo que Jimin lo volteara a ver.

—Me ayudaba con algunas cosas — el mas bajo mordió su labio.

—¿Qué cosas? 

—He empezado a hacer las maletas... 

—Oh... — ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos un par de segundos.

El castaño de pronto rodeó a Jimin entre sus brazos y lo pegó a su pecho recargando su barbilla en la cabeza del pelinegro quien de igual forma rodeó la cintura de Jeon apretando ligeramente su sudadera. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se quedaron en silencio con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el latido de sus corazones compartiendo el mismo ritmo.

—Si no nos separamos ahora me quedaré dormido en tus brazos aun así estemos de pie — susurró Jimin.

—Aún es temprano — sonrió Jungkook — vamos a subir, te ayudaré junto con Tae a arreglar las maletas.

—¿Lo harás? — preguntó el pelinegro subiendo la cabeza para ver al castaño a los ojos.

—Claro que lo haré, ¿no vas a dejar que tu novio te ayude pero si tu mejor amigo?

—Tonto — rió Jimin — vamos arriba, no quiero que Tae empiece a molestar con el motivo de por qué tardamos tanto en subir.

—Deja que piense lo que quiera, de todos modos eres solo mío — antes de que Jimin pudiera decir algo Jeon lo tomó con ambas manos de las mejillas y juntó sus labios con los de él en un dulce beso.

Subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano sonriendo como un par de bobos enamorados, aunque la verdad es que si lo estaban. Cuando entraron a la habitación lo primero que vieron fue a un Taehyung sentado sobre la alfombra con la espalda recargada en la cama y con una especie de libro en sus manos, las mejillas de Jimin se encendieron y corrió a arrancarle el pequeño libro de las manos.

—¡YAH! ¡Yo lo estaba viendo! — le gritó Tae con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? — cuestionó el más bajo escondiendo el libro de color rosa pastel a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué es Mochi? — preguntó Jungkook acercándose a él, Jimin retrocedió.

—Nada. / Fotos de Jimin en pañales — respondieron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo, Jimin miró a Taehyung como si quisiera asesinarlo, Tae sólo se hincó de hombros.

—¿Y por qué lo escondes? — sonrió Jungkook — no es como si nunca te hubiera visto con sólo una prenda en tu cuerpo — las mejillas de Jimin enrojecieron más de lo normal.

—Eso no era necesario que lo supiera — dijo Taehyung mirando a Jeon — pero Jungkook tiene razón Jimin, te ves muy mono de bebé.

—Son dos contra uno — el pelinegro frunció el ceño — eso es injusto.

—Es injusto el que nunca me hayas mostrado una sola foto de ti bebé — dijo Jungkook cruzándose de brazos.

—Tu tampoco lo haz hecho — Jimin frunció el ceño.

—No es necesario, tienes a Sua siendo niño, es suficiente creo yo — el castaño se hincó de hombros.

—No es lo mismo, Sua no eres tú.

—Bien, primero enséñame tus fotos y luego haré yo lo mismo — Park se quedó pensando unos segundos — de verdad — Jimin bufó, rodó los ojos y luego le pasó el álbum a Jungkook.

Tanto el castaño como Tae se sentaron sobre la cama y comenzaron a ver las fotos de Jimin desde el inicio.

—Bonita ayuda la que me van a dar empacando — murmuró entre comillas comenzando a doblar ropa metiéndola a la maleta.

[...]

Después de insistir desde el día de ayer al pelinegro, Jimin por fin aceptó el que Taehyung organizara una pequeña fiesta de despedida sólo entre amigos.

Jungkook, Hoseok, Tae por supuesto, Jackson, Mark, Yugyeom, JB, Namjoon, Jin, Taemin y su novio Minho, otros cuatro chicos con los que Jimin compartía la clase de danza y HyungSik con unos de sus amigos que su hermano llevaba conociendo desde que su hermano iba en preparatoria.

Como obviamente todos tendrían clases al día siguiente a excepción de Jimin quien iba a partir rumbo a Londres y Jungkook que había decidido irlo a dejar al aeropuerto junto con HyungSik, decidieron empezar la "fiesta de despedida" temprano y sin muchas bebidas alcohólicas. Todo era demasiado divertido, se la pasaron platicando, contando anécdotas de cada uno, juegos de cartas en las que Jimin les demostró sus habilidades y por las que el padre de Jungkook había caído, jugando verdad y reto y demás, todo demasiado perfecto, los mejores amigos y el mejor novio de todos habían hecho que Jimin pasara uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Ya comenzando a despedirse al empezar a hacerse un poco tarde, todos se despidieron del pelinegro deseándole un buen viaje, un gran abrazo obviamente vigilados cada uno por el novio celoso de Jimin quien se encontraba detrás de él con los brazos cruzados observándolos con una sonrisa que intimidaba a pesar de ser buenos amigos.

Cuando el último invitado se fue y HyungSik avisó que iría a dejar a sua amigos a casa, Jungkook y Jimin se quedaron solos en la sala sentados en el sofá abrazándose el uno al otro.

—¿La pasaste bien? — preguntó Jungkook recargando su mejilla en la cabeza de Jimin.

—Muy bien — sonrió — los voy a extrañar demasiado a todos — hizo una mueca.

—Pero más a mi, ¿verdad? — Jimin rió.

—Obviamente sí, Jungkook. Te voy a extrañar todos los días, cada minuto, cada segundo... te has vuelto mi todo ¿lo sabias?

—Tu eres mi todo, bebé...

—Te amo, Jungkook.

—Te amo muchísimo más — volteó un poco su rostro besando la sien del pelinegro — te tengo un regalo.

—¿A mí? — Jungkook rió asintiendo.

—Te lo iba a dar hace rato pero todos empezaron a llegar, no iba a hacerlo frente a ellos.

—Mmm... ¿qué es? — Jungkook se separó de Jimin y comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sonrió al sentir el regalo.

—Cierra los ojos — pidió el castaño sin sacar sus manos.

—Kook~

—Sino los cierras no hay regalo — Jimin puso los ojos en blanco pero obedeció de inmediato.

Jungkook tomó la mano izquierda de Jimin acariciándola consumo pulgar, sonrió al ver lo pequeñas que eran en comparación con las suyas mas lo rechonchas y suaves que estas estaban.

—Haces cosquillas — dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—Sólo será un momento... — con cuidado comenzó a deslizar algo frió por uno de los dedos de Jimin — puedes abrir los ojos.

De inmediato bajó su mirada encontrándose primero con los ojos del castaño arrodillado delante de él para pasar después hacia su mano y encontrar un lindo anillo de plata, volteo de inmediato a ver a Jungkook de nuevo, sólo que este tenía su mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro mostrando un anillo idéntico al de Jimin.

—No es una propuesta de matrimonio aún — sonrió Jungkook — pero quiero que todos sepan que estas comprometido con mi corazón — estiró su mano y tomó la de Jimin entrelazando sus dedos — con esta ya serían dos cosas de pareja — el pelinegro rió.

—¿La pulsera que nos regaló Sua en ese entonces? — preguntó Jimin con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sua tiene poderes sobre naturales — sonrió Jungkook, el pelinegro enarcó una ceja — desde ese día supo que éramos el uno para el otro aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

—Oh, vaya — rió Jimin — tienes razón.

—¿Juntos? — preguntó Jungkook mirando a Jimin a los ojos.

—Juntos — respondió acercándose a Jungkook y darle un pequeño beso.

Jungkook se quedó a dormir en casa de Jimin, sólo cambiaron sus ropas por algo más cómodo para ambos, no hicieron nada más que permanecer en los brazos del otro, disfrutando el estar en la oscuridad teniéndose el uno al otro.

—Te voy a extrañar, ¿lo sabes? — susurró Jungkook haciendo círculos con su pulgar en la espalda de Jimin.

—Lo sé... — se acurrucó más contra el castaño apretándolo con sus brazos — voy a extrañar estar así contigo... — murmuró pegando su mejilla y oreja al pecho de Jungkook para escuchar los latidos y respiración de Jeon.

—Jimin, te amo bebé, te amo demasiado. 

—No es una despedida, lo sabes ¿verdad? — sonrió el pelinegro tratando de no sonar triste.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero no vas a estar a mi lado durante un tiempo y se me va a hacer una eternidad estar sin ti.

—También a mí... Kook... — masculló el pelinegro comenzando a dormirse.

—¿Mmm?

—Te amo... — el castaño sonrió.

—Yo también te amo... 

{°°♡♡°°♡♡°°}

Contenido +18 advertidas de una vez 

Jungkook tenía el cuerpo de un jodido Dios y Jimin en ese momento lo sabía. ¿Qué había hecho Jungkook en todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto? Porque a decir verdad, sus músculos no sólo del abdomen sino que de sus brazos se notaban aún y con la playera puesta.

—¿Por qué me observas tanto? —sonrió Jungkook mirando a Jimin mientras se colocaba sobre él de cuclillas.

—Bueno, eres mi novio. ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?

—No te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas —bajó su cabeza hasta dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de Park—, es que me encanta tener tu atención solamente puesta en mi.

—¿Estuviste ejercitándote? —preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras que su mano se deslizó sólo un poco, un poquitito dentro de la playera de Jungkook.

—Tenía que entretenerme en algo mientras no te tenía a mi lado, los deberes de la Universidad y los entrenamientos no eran suficientes.

—Jungkook... dime que no te has sobrepasado con el ejercicio.

—No me he sobrepasado, simplemente volví a trabajar en la cafetería y entré a un pequeño gimnasio que queda de paso.

—¿Gimnasio? —Jeon se hincó de hombros con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres ver los resultados? —le guiñó un ojo, las mejillas de Jimin se sonrojaron al instante.

—Tu-tu playera te queda ajustada... —Jungkook sonrió al sentir las manos de Jimin jugueteando con el borde de esta.

—Quítamela entonces —si se tratara de una caricatura podrían imaginar el rojo cubriendo la cara de Jimin hasta explotar.

—Te odio... —susurró mas no hizo otra cosa que enderezarse en la cama al mismo tiempo en que levantaba la prenda hasta llegar a su cabeza y así arrojarla lejos de ellos dos, tragó saliva encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de Jungkook observándolo.

—Goloso.

—¡Tú fuiste el que dio la idea de subir! ¡Yo sólo te ne... —sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas y bajó la mirada.

—¿Tu sólo me qué..., Jimin? —molestó Jungkook mientras subía sus manos hasta acariciar las calientes mejillas de Jimin para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Jungkook...

—Así me llamo...

Recibió un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

—Te necesito, Jungkook —Jeon ahogó un grito al ver la dulce expresión con la que Jimin le había dicho eso.

—Repítelo una vez más... —rogó acercando sus labios a los de Jimin mientras veía como entrecerraba sus ojos.

—Te necesito, Jung... —los labios del pelinegro se estamparon sin dejarlo terminar. 

Dulce, muy dulce. Pensó Jungkook.

Colocando a Jimin con la espalda pegada de nuevo en el colchón sin despegar sus labios. El movimiento era lento, pequeños roces, nada exagerado, cuando respiraron y volvieron a besarse fue el momento en que todo comenzó a tornarse un poco más salvaje pues ninguno parecía tener el completo control del beso, no porque Jungkook no supiera como pero una parte de él quería saber que tan dominante podría llegar a ser Jimin con él. Jungkook no supo el momento en que habían cambiado de lugares, de un segundo a otro Jimin estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su abdomen mientras aún sus lenguas se deleitaban a un ritmo en que sólo ellas sabían cómo reconocerse desde hace un tiempo, ambos saboreaban de si cuanto más podían obtener del otro, se sentían tan completos, los dos juntos por fin después de tanto tiempo separados.

Subió sus manos hasta posarlas en la cintura de Jimin quien de inmediato se acomodó un poco más abajo, sintiendo la dureza de Jungkook debajo de él, se separaron un poco y Jimin soltó una risita traviesa, no le dio tiempo a Jeon de reaccionar cuando empezó a frotar su trasero sobre él.

—No-no hagas eso... —soltó en un lamento Jungkook.

—¿Hacer qué? ah~ —se sostuvo fuerte del pecho de Jeon.

—Por alguna razón te estoy pidiendo que no lo hagas... —susurró con los ojos entrecerrados aún sintiendo el vaivén del trasero de Jimin sobre su erección.

—No puedo evitarlo... se-se siente bien —Jungkook no pudo evitar sonreír, Jimin lo volvía loco—. Jungkook, si sigo así me voy a...

—Hazlo —Jimin lo volteó a ver con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Jungkook también lo miraba sólo que con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Sigue haciéndolo, no te detendré.

—Pero...

—Jimin, no eres el único que lo está disfrutando, me encanta verte con esa expresión en tu rostro.

—¿Qué expresión?

—Una que sólo yo puedo ver estando frente a ti y en esta posición, hazlo, muévete tu, a tu ritmo, a tu tiempo, yo no haré nada.

—Pero yo...

—Tenemos unas cuantas horas extra —le guiñó un ojo—, podemos repetirlo —Jimin golpeó su pecho.

—Y luego me dices a mi goloso.

—Ambos lo somos, anda. Se va a hacer tarde —Jimin bufó, se acercó para volver a besar a Jungkook en lo que retomaba los movimientos anteriores.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, con los ojos cerrados, las respiraciones mezcladas y gemidos de los dos sobre los labios del otro fueron lo suficientemente poderosos para que en un par de minutos ambos llegaran al mismo tiempo a su primer orgasmo del día. 

Jungkook sonrió abriendo un poco los ojos.

—Tendrás que lavar mis pantalones una vez hayamos terminado —Jimin rió.

—Quítatelos entonces y no los ensucies más —mordió el labio de Jungkook, se echó hacia atrás quitándose rápidamente el jersey y sus calzoncillos, Jeon sólo se le quedó mirando embobado—, hazlo tu también, pareces un pervertido mirándome con la boca abierta.

—Lo siento, es que eres hermoso —sonrió, se levantó un poco de su lugar y aventó la ropa al mismo sitio en donde había caído la de Jimin.

Jungkook se acercó un poco a él pero antes de que Jimin lo atrapara de nuevo en sus brazos, cambió de dirección hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama, abrió el segundo cajón y sacó una pequeña botella, Jimin rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, Jeon la dejó sobre la cama para así volver a atrapar a su novio entre besos y un par de caricias. Jimin a penas y sintió la preparación de Jungkook en su cuerpo, él en realidad lo estaba haciendo de una manera tan dulce y amable que a pesar de doler un poco por ya el bastante tiempo en que no habían estado juntos, parecía como si su cuerpo reaccionara felizmente a aceptar los toques del azabache.

—Te amo, Jimin —declaró susurrando en su oído para después mirarlo a los ojos, Jimin sonrió acercando sus labios y dejando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

Jungkook mantuvo sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de Jimin sosteniéndose sobre el con sus ojos mirando a Jimin extasiados de amor, había repartido besos por todo su rostro y el pelinegro sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el cabello del pelinegro. 

—Yo también te amo, Jungkook —de un sólo movimiento se deslizó dentro de él, Jimin enterró sus uñas en su espalda y abrió los labios pero no hubo sonido alguno mas que un leve gruñido gutural por parte de Jungkook.

—Jeon... —el pelinegro sonrió de lado y miró a Jimin a los ojos, sólo contestó al llamado de su nombre con un beso.

—Park, necesito... —Jimin asintió sin siquiera esperar a escuchar lo que Jungkook tenía por decir. Bajó sus brazos colocándolos por encima de su cabeza y en cuanto Jungkook comenzó a deslizarse aún más dentro de él, sus manos se cerraron sosteniendo fuertemente las sábanas.

—Ah~gh... —ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo en que Jungkook encontró el punto dulce del pelinegro, pues sus paredes lo presionaron aún más.

Jungkook sonrió de oreja a oreja sin apartar sus ojos en ningún instante del chico debajo de él, se podría decir que sería una de sus posiciones favoritas, pues podía apreciar cada gesto que Jimin hacía, como fruncía su ceño y cerraba fuerte los ojos mientras que sus labios permanecían abiertos sin producir melodía alguna, Jimin era simplemente perfecto y no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que se habían visto.

—¿Vas a seguir mirándome o comenzaras a moverte? —murmuró Jimin entre abriendo un ojo, Jungkook rió bajando su rostro hasta atrapar entre sus labios la piel del cuello de Jimin, no le importaba dejar marcas ahora que él había vuelto. 

—Kook~

—¿Qué pasa bebé? —lo volteó a ver de reojo.

—Necesito... —los ásperos labios de Jungkook sobre su cuello no lo dejaba concentrarse completamente—. Por favor, Jungkook.

—No sé qué es lo que necesitas si no me lo dices. No leo las mentes, Minie~

—Deja de ser así...

—Yo también sé como jugar —le guiñó un ojo, Jimin frunció el ceño.

—Jungkook sólo... sólo muévete —demandó. 

—Oh~oh~ no sabía que pudieras ser tan desesperado, Mochi. Pero tus deseos son órdenes.

—Eres un paya... ah~

El movimiento fue rápido y certero, siguiendo con otros más cada vez aumentando la fuerza y la velocidad, sus besos cargados de sentimiento, de amor y de querer estar el uno con el otro en ese preciso momento, ambos se amaban, lo sabían muy bien.

Las ventanas de la habitación no tardaron en empañarse por las diferentes temperaturas, fuera y dentro de la misma, Jimin sólo esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera llegar en ese momento ni siquiera estando a pasos lejos del jardín.

—Espera, espera sólo un momento... —detuvo Jimin casi suplicando, Jungkook se quedó quieto mirándolo a los ojos, sus respiraciones pesadas y aceleradas.

—¿Te estoy lastimando? —Jimin negó levemente con una enorme sonrisa, subió sus manos y peinó uno que otro mechón del cabello oscuro de Jungkook hacia atrás, su rostro estaba enrojecido y pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban desde su sien hasta la barbilla, seguramente él estaría igual sino es que un poco menos, pues Jeon era quien hacía más trabajo que él.

—No, no es eso... es sólo que me encantas —Jungkook resopló.

—¿A penas te diste cuenta? —sonrió fingiendo arrogancia.

—Yah~, lo estoy diciendo en serio.

—Yo también —bajó su rostro hasta poder lamer por debajo de la quijada de Jimin, sonrió al sentir el cuerpo del más bajo tensarse a su alrededor—, ¿te gusta eso? —Jimin asintió lentamente dejándose hacer de las caricias que en ese momento el azabache le estaba brindando.

Los movimientos de Jungkook volvieron trayendo consigo una corriente eléctrica que ambos sintieron recorrer por todo su cuerpo, volvió a dar una estocada, esta vez más hondo y directo sobre su punto dulce, curvó la espalda al mismo instante en que se le escapaba un suspiro.

—Vuelve a hacer eso —requirió con la voz casi apagada.

Jungkook obedeció casi de inmediato, sí casi porque aguardó a que Jimin no esperara el movimiento. Jeon comenzó a fuerte, yendo y viniendo, una y otra vez en el mismo lugar que hacía a Jimin temblar, aferró su mano derecha a la espalda de Jungkook mientras que su otra mano parecía sostenerse de las cobijas debajo de él, besó desesperado los labios del chico sobre él, ambos gimiendo el nombre del otro en sus labios.

—Te amo —dijo una vez más Jungkook tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos mirando el rostro de Jimin, una obra de arte.

Jimin no pudo responder, un espasmo invadió su cuerpo al tiempo en que su segundo orgasmo llegaba a él con mucho más fuerza que el primero, Jeon sonrió escuchando su nombre siendo pronunciado (gritado) a los cuatro vientos por la dulce voz del pelinegro, dio un par de estocadas para prolongar el orgasmo de Jimin y llegar al suyo, desplomándose sobre el pequeño cuerpo debajo de él.

—Jimin... —murmuró medio adormilado. 

—¿Mmm? —preguntó suavemente mirando a Jungkook con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras pasaba sus dedos entre los cabellos del azabache.

—Vivamos juntos, solos tú y yo.

—¿Ahora? —Jungkook rió levantando su rostro un poco para ver a Jimin tiernamente.

—No, no ahora —salió de él y se acomodó a su lado tomándolo entre sus brazos—. En un tiempo, tal vez ¿saliendo de la Universidad? ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo? —besó su frente.

—Jungkook, me encantaría vivir contigo —sonrió el pelinegro abrazando a Jungkook por la cintura.

—Me encantas, Jimin.

—No soy brujo —rieron los dos.

—No lo sé, puede que si lo seas —Jimin lo volteo a ver con el ceño levemente fruncido—, nunca creí que me llegaría a gustar un chico, ¿recuerdas?. Ni siquiera podía estar cerca de ti y eso que no te odiaba, no sé como lograste hacerme tuyo.

—Bueno... —comenzó a dibujar lineas y figuras raras en el pecho de Jungkook—, tal vez sólo fue un pequeño trabajo de budú... —Jungkook lo miró aterrado, Jimin soltó una gran carcajada—, no es verdad, tonto.

—No juegues con eso... 

—Ahá~ ¿sabes?, tal vez... sólo fue atracción mutua. Tu tampoco me atraías por tu personalidad fría y distante al principio, hasta fuiste un poco grosero el día en que vine a conocer a Sua... pero míranos ahora. Yo...

—Tu...

—Yo realmente, realmente disfruto estar a tu lado, Jungkook. Me gustan tus ojos, tus besos, tus abrazos, tus horribles celos, las pequeñas peleas que hemos llegado a tener, el como me miras y me sonríes... me gusta todo, todo, todo de ti, hasta tus enormes dientes de conejo —Jungkook sonrió.

—Bueno, mi amor es mutuo, Chim. Perdóname por todo lo que te llegué a causar en este poco tiempo juntos.

—¿Poco tiempo? Ya son dos años, Jungkook.

—Lo sé. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

—¿Dormimos una hora más? Necesito tenerte así un tiempo.

—¿Desnudo y acurrucado junto a ti?

—Podría vivir así contigo toda mi vida —Jimin rodó los ojos.

—Los panqueques...

—Está el microondas... no son más importantes que tu, pueden esperar un tiempo en el plato —ambos rieron y se quedaron abrazados un rato más.


	30. 30

1 año y 1/2 después 

(literalmente también)

Jungkook estaba nervioso, su pierna no dejaba de moverse de arriba a abajo por la ansiedad que tenía y por si fuera poco, estaba más que seguro que había visto su reloj cada minuto de los diez que ya habían pasado.  
La ceremonia de egreso ya había comenzado hace cinco minutos y aún seguía mirando en todas direcciones esperando a que Jimin llegara de su audición.   
Apretó los dientes, torció la comisura de su labio y volvió a mirar su reloj, habían pasado quince minutos desde el último mensaje de su novio diciéndole que estaba por llegar a la universidad pero seguía sin rastro de él. 

—¡Guk-ah! —Jungkook volteó justo en el momento en que Jimin se aventó a él para abrazarlo y rápidamente lo rodeo con los brazos recuperando el equilibrio para que no cayeran al suelo. 

—Creí que no llegarías aquí nunca —susurró contra su oído con una enorme sonrisa mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del mas bajo.

—Pensé lo mismo —sonrió—. Tuve que correr unas cuadras porque el tráfico está del asco, el camión en el que venía no avanzó ni dos metros desde que te envié el mensaje —Jungkook apretó a Jimin contra su cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza como si fuera un pequeño peluche—. Llegué justo a tiempo para la entrega de los diplomas, ¿no?

—No tiene mucho de haber comenzado esperemos que aún no nos hayan mencionado —dijo Jungkook bajando a Jimin sin soltar ni un poco su pequeña cintura—. ¿Cómo te fue? — se separó un poco y miró a su novio a los ojos, Jimin torció la boca y borró toda expresión de su rostro, Jungkook lo sostuvo con fuerza la la cintura—. Habrá más oportunidades, bebé. No te des por vencido, eres un excelente bailarín y todos lo saben —subió su mano derecha y con su pulgar acarició suavemente su mejilla.

—A decir verdad, yo... fui aceptado —silencio.

—¿Eh? ¡¿EH?! ¿D...de verdad? ¿No me estás tomando el pelo? Jimin... —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Cuando terminaron las audiciones nos tuvimos que quedar veinte minutos a la espera de la decisión que tomarían, por eso también llegué un poco tarde. Yo y otros diez pasamos a la última vuelta.

—Huh... ¿Entonces eso significa? —preguntó Jungkook frunciendo levemente, ya tenía mucho tiempo al lado de Jimin y aún así seguía sin entender la mayoría de las cosas a las que su novio se refería o le explicaba.

—Entonces eso significa que... no importa si no consigo el papel principal en la representación de ballet, pero estaré en la presentación junto con todos esos profesionales —Jungkook se percató del brillo de alegría en los ojos de Jimin al igual que su hermosa sonrisa.

—Oh dios mío. ¡Es grandioso, bebé!

—¡Lo sé! Estoy muy muy feliz... y si todo sale bien durante el primer mes de presentación, lo más seguro es que pueda firmar un contrato con ellos a largo plazo pero no me quiero emocionar todo dependerá de mi desempeño y...

—Obviamente lo vas a lograr, corazón, nos tenemos el uno al otro y sabes que te apoyaré cualquier cosa —se agachó un poco para darle un pequeño beso—. Ahora será mejor que vayamos dentro del auditorio con los demás.

—Espera, ¿qué hay de ti? Supe por tu mamá que el entrenador te llamó en la tarde —ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la entrada del auditorio.

—Como siempre, no podría intentar sorprenderte con algo porque mi madre sería la primera en arruinar la sorpresa.

—Ey~ No es verdad —Jungkook volteó a verlo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Sabes que lo es, pero bueno. He firmado con un equipo...

—¿De corea? Eso es genial —sin embargo, Jungkook se detuvo antes de que pudieran entrar.

—No... uh... es en realidad un equipo extranjero...

—... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! 

—No tenía idea de que el entrenador había estado en contacto con él, había visto algunos de nuestros juegos y me dijo que cree que estoy calificado para estar en su equipo... así que... le dije que me diera tiempo para pensarlo.

—¿Por qué? Es tu sueño.

—En parte, pero si lo acepto tendría que irme de Corea —Jimin se quedó completamente serio al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir con eso.

—No quiero frenarte.

—No lo haces.

—Pero...

—Bebé, es cierto que jugar fútbol es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer pero... lo que realmente quiero es permanecer a tu lado, Jimin. Si volvemos a separarnos como hicimos cuando te fuiste de intercambio no creo que pueda sobrellevarlo.

—Kook.

—A parte de todo papá necesita ayuda en la empresa y qué clase de hijo sería si no me hago cargo de ello.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres eso? —Jungkook se hincó de hombros.

—Mientras viva en el mismo país que tú, todo en mi vida estará de maravilla —Jimin rodó los ojos dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro—. Por cierto, antes de entrar...

—¿Mmm?

—¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? Le pregunté a tus padres y a tu hermano si estaban de acuerdo y han dicho que sí. Sólo falta que aceptes.

—Me encantaría ir a cenar contigo —ambos se sonrieron y entraron por fin al auditorio.

La ceremonia tardó más de lo que habían esperado, todos los chicos se reunieron un momento para felicitarse y quedar de acuerdo en un día para irse de fiesta y celebrar que se habían graduado juntos y nadie había tenido que repetir año. Después de que sus padres también les dieran sus abrazos respectivos y felicitaran a los chicos, les dejaron solos para que pudieran ir a cenar solo ellos como Jungkook les había pedido.

Entraron al auto de Jungkook, quien comenzó a manejar por calles que Jimin nunca había pasado y que tampoco parecían estar llenas de gente o centros comerciales, sin embargo, tras preguntar a dónde era que iban, Jungkook sólo comentó que era sorpresa, tanto así que detuvo el auto en una calle y le hizo salir del auto. Una vez se aseguró que estuvieran bloqueadas las puertas caminó hasta ponerse detrás de Jimin y con un pedazo de tela cubrió sus ojos.

—Yah~ ¿Qué es todo esto? —Jungkook sonrió tomándolo de los hombros haciendo que comenzara a caminar.

—Una sorpresa, ya te lo dije —su respiración contra la nuca logró hacer que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral.

—Siento que me vas a hacer caer, Jungkook —rió Jimin sosteniéndose fuertemente de las manos del pelinegro sobre sus hombros.

—No es muy lejos, sólo aguanta un poco más.

—Si tan sólo me dijeras a donde...

—No, te dije que es sorpresa y por primera vez creo que mi madre no te dijo nada, por eso puse la venda en tus ojos.

—Uh... bueno... por lo menos agradezco el no poder ver cómo la gente se me queda viendo de seguro —sintió sus mejillas comenzar a calentarse.

—Puedes imaginarme entonces a mí mirando con cara de pocos amigos a cada persona que se te queda viendo más de un segundo —dijo Jeon con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Entonces he de verme bien... ¿verdad?

—Pero que vanidoso —Jimin soltó una risita—. Pero sí, tienes toda la razón, deberíamos de intentarlo cuando estemos solos nosotros dos —susurró eso último en su oreja haciéndolo saltar hacia el lado contrario.

—Jungkook. 

—Sería mejor, ¿no? A falta de un sentido, los demás se agudizan, ¿cierto? —Jimin resopló—. Podríamos intentarlo alguna vez ¿te gustaría? También he escuchado algunas cosas que se puede hacer con cubitos de hielo.

—Yah~ ¿De dónde aprendiste todo eso?

—Mmm... digamos que el tiempo que estuvimos separados no ayudó mucho, y el tenerte como pareja tampoco, eres más que perfecto y con los ojos vendados te ves apetecible.

—No exageres.

—¿Te has visto en un espejo? Bueno... a excepción de ahora porque bueno, no puedes ver —ambos rieron.

—Jungkook...

—Lo digo en serio, Minie. Y no creas que te lo digo sólo porque seamos novios y te haya visto sin ropa interior en la cama —el rostro de Jimin enrojeció pues parecía que Jungkook no tenía filtro con sus palabras a pesar de estar en la calle donde las personas chismosas podían escucharlos.

—¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito? —cuestionó Jimin enarcando una ceja a pesar de que no se notaba mucho al traer la venda sobre los ojos.

—¿Hacer qué? —respondió Jungkook divertido.

—Jeon Jungkook.

—Ese grupo de chicos hormonales no dejaban de sonreír en tu dirección, sólo les dejé claro que no estás disponible.

—Dios mío... Dime que eso ha sido una mentira.

—Tranquilo, no los volveremos a ver.

—Deja de sonreír, no es divertido.

—Sí lo es, deberías de agradecer no poder ver sus rostros, no eran para nada tu estilo —Jimin quiso poder rodar los ojos.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Fácil, mi estilo es único y sólo tienes ojos para mi, por algo eres mi novio, a parte, sólo hay un Jeon Jungkook.

—Tonto —Jimin sólo escuchó a Jungkook reír suavemente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Jimin notó el cambio de sonidos, habían entrado a algún lugar porque ya no escuchaba los característicos ruidos de la calle incluidos los motores de motocicletas y alguno que otro claxon. 

—¿Acabamos de subir a un elevador? —preguntó Jimin tratando de voltear para quedar frente a Jungkook.

—Sí, ¿estás haciendo trampa?

—Para nada —rió Jimin—. Pero creo que si no salimos rápido de aquí voy a comenzar a tener claustrofobia porque no me dejas ver absolutamente nada.

—No falta mucho, un par de pisos más.

—¿A dónde vamos a cenar? ¿De verdad no puedo ni siquiera tener una pista?

—Nop —el elevador se detuvo—. En menos de tres minutos estaremos ahí.

Jimin no volvió a hacer preguntas, Jungkook lo sacó del elevador, esta vez tomándolo de la mano llevándolo quien sabe dónde, el suelo era alfombrado y estaba seguro que no había visitado nunca un restaurante así...

Unos pasos después sintió que Jungkook abría una puerta para él y música clásica llegó a sus oídos, no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se encontraban y Jeon había dejado de hablar desde que salieron del elevador poniéndolo realmente nervioso y ansioso, sus manos picaban de las enormes ganas que tenia de quitarse ya la tela de sus ojos. Pero lo que Jimin menos entendía de ese momento era que, si se suponía que Jungkook lo había llevado a un restaurante, entonces, ¿por qué no había sonidos de voces o de cubiertos chocando contra los platos?

—Te voy a quitar la venda pero necesito que mantengas tus ojos cerrados —Jimin hizo un pequeño puchero con sus labios y de inmediato sintió a Jungkook dejar un pequeño beso sobre ellos.

—Bien...

—Quiero que sepas que no te estoy obligando a nada y si no te gusta, aún puedo pedir el reembolso y buscaremos juntos algo más.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Kook? Sabes que puedo comer cualquier cosa que no sea de preferencia comida de mar —Jimin le escuchó reír pero por alguna razón esta vez sonó como si estuviera nervioso, le hizo dar un par de pasos al frente y luego lo sintió colocarse de nuevo detrás de él.

—Lo sé, pero no hablo de comida —Jimin frunció el ceño—. Puedes abrir los ojos, bebé.

Obedeció casi de inmediato, tardó unos segundos en hacer que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz que había en el lugar y cuando pudo ver con claridad frunció levemente el ceño porque no entendía nada. O sea, sí había frente a ellos una mesa con comida servida que parecía buffet pero lo que no terminaba de entender era el por qué estaban en un, ¿departamento? 

Volteo a ver a Jungkook y este tenía un semblante completamente serio a pesar de que parecía totalmente nervioso.

—¿Jungkook?

—Bebé, ¿quieres vivir conmigo? —Jimin sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y se dejó caer al suelo en completo shock.

—¿Eh? —Jungkook se agachó frente a él y con ambos pulgares comenzó a secar las lágrimas de su novio—. ¿Cómo? No entiendo —el pelinegro sonrió y acaricio su rostro.

—Ya tiene un tiempo que había estado buscando un lugar, le pedí ayuda a tus padres y a tu hermano, de hecho no sé por qué no sospechaste nada cuando comenzó a interrogarte a cerca de casas o departamentos, ése día sentí que lo descubrirías —dijo recordando hace unos meses cuando estaba comiendo en casa de Jimin junto con su hermano y casi se ahoga con el agua al escuchar a Hyunshik preguntarle de la nada si prefería casas o departamentos.

Jimin pareció recordar el mismo día y cubrió la mitad de su rostro con una mano mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

—Guk... yo... —Jimin negó lentamente poniéndose un poco más serio—. Por supuesto que quiero vivir contigo, pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde antes? Pude haberte ayudado a buscar lugares y a visitarlos contigo —hizo un pequeño puchero que a Jungkook le pareció adorable y acarició su mejilla con sus nudillos.

—Quería sorprenderte —le guiñó un ojo haciéndolos reír a ambos—. Fue un poco estresante y cansado pero por fin la encontré o eso espero —dijo refiriéndose al lugar—... ¿Te gusta?

—Pues a pesar de que no me has dado un recorrido completo del lugar mmm... Puedo decir que por lo menos me gusta lo que veo —rió suavemente al notar el rostro de preocupación de Jungkook.

—Es cierto, si, bueno, ¿vamos? —señaló con la cabeza hacia dentro del departamento.

—Sí.

Tomó su mano y se pusieron de pie, el lugar en realidad era un penthouse, no era enorme como había imaginado que sería uno pero era bastante amplio, aún no había muebles mas que la mesa en donde estaba esperando la comida y la cocina integrada pero en sí, estaba completamente vacío.

Jungkook le mostró el espacio, la pequeña terraza que tenían con una gran y hermosa vista, también el enorme ventanal que tenían como una de las paredes del penthouse y que Jimin no había notado hasta que se detuvo frente a él; cuando lo llevó a lo que sería un segundo piso, el espacio era un poco más pequeño a comparación de la parte de abajo, el espacio era perfecto para una cama y muebles si es que los requerían, dos puertas, una que llevaba un baño más amplio que el de la parte de abajo y dejaba en claro que era más privado para ellos que iban a vivir ahí; la otra puerta llevaba a un enorme closet lo suficientemente amplio para que cupieran las pertenencias de los dos y aún así les sobrara espacio.

—¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?

—Me encanta —sonrió Jimin volteando para quedar frente al pelinegro—. Entonces esta será nuestra habitación —Jungkook sonrió al escuchar "nuestra" porque sí, no iban a tener habitaciones separadas de ahora en adelante.

—Así es, bebé.

—¿Qué hay de las veces en que tengamos invitados? No hay habitaciones extra...

—Podemos comprar algún sofá cama o podrían regresarse a sus casas —Jimin golpeó suavemente su hombro—. Es broma, ya discutiremos eso a su debido tiempo por ahora vamos a cenar, no se tú pero por lo menos yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Rodando los ojos Jimin asintió con una pequeña y tonta sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bueno —Jungkook tomó su mano para llevarlo de nuevo escaleras abajo pero Jimin ni siquiera le dejó avanzar un paso cuando hizo que se detuvieran de nuevo—. Guk...

—¿Sí, bebé? —Jimin sonrió con las mejillas enrojecidas cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de Jungkook.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Minie —sonrió acercándose o¡lo suficiente para rozar sus narices—. Te amo como no tienes idea —y sin más, cerró el espacio entre ellos en un dulce beso lleno de sentimientos.

La cena pasó entre risas y uno que otro coqueteo por parte de ambos. Jungkook le explicó cómo es que había conseguido el departamento sin que se diera cuenta y que todo había sido gracias a que tanto sus padres como su hermano le habían ayudado a buscar lugares que creían que podrían gustarle a Jimin y ahora todo ataba cabos en su cabeza; por eso Hyungsik y Jungkook habían estado actuando como amigos de hace años.

—¿Entonces sólo le habías comentado a tu papá? —preguntó Jimin terminando de recoger los platos desechables de la mesa junto con Jungkook.

—Sip. Le daré la noticia mañana a mamá, si lo hubiera hecho antes lo más probable es que todo esto no hubiera resultado —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Probablemente —ambos sonrieron.

—Ven, te llevaré a casa antes de que se haga mas tarde —Jungkook estiró su mano y Jimin no tardo en enlazar sus dedos—. ¿Te parece una buena idea comenzar a buscar muebles o algunas cosas que necesitemos a partir de mañana? 

—Me encantaría —se puso de puntitas hasta alcanzar la altura de su mejilla con sus labios y dejó un pequeño beso, pero antes de que Jimin volviera a su lugar, con la mano que Jeon tenía libre le rodeó la cintura y movió su rostro hasta que ambas bocas se rozaran.

—No puedo esperar a mudarnos juntos.

—Lo primero que compraremos será la cama entonces, junto con comida y despensa, lo demás lo compraremos poco a poco —Jimin sonrió travieso.

—Bien, mañana será el primer día de compras.

Los días siguientes, aprovechando que tenían aún tiempo suficiente antes de que ambos comenzaran con sus respectivos deberes como todos unos adultos recién graduados, comenzaron su mudanza con ayuda de sus padres y sus amigos, su hogar ya estaba casi completo con sus cosas y lo único que faltaba comprar eran algunos utensilios para la cocina y adornos que Jimin había pedido en internet para adornar la sala y su habitación.

—Entonces sólo queda ir a casa por lo que resta de tus cosas y sería todo por hoy —dijo Jungkook mientras caminaba por la acera tomado de la mano de Jimin.

—Sí, mañana quiero quedarme contigo todo el día en la cama, no quiero hacer nada —el cansancio era evidente por el tono de su voz, pues ciertamente no habían tenido descanso desde el comienzo de la semana armando muebles y yendo de compras por cosas que necesitaban.

—¿Nada de nada? —cuestionó el pelinegro inclinando su cabeza levemente formando un pequeño puchero con sus labios entendiendo a la perfección el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—Ya veremos. 

Con sonrisas y risas debido a los malos chistes de Jeon, siguieron caminando rumbo a su departamento, sólo que a sólo una cuadra de llegar al edificio, precisamente un callejón antes, ambos se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar vidrio romperse y lo que pareció ser el sonido de una bolsa de basura caer en el suelo, los dos chicos se voltearon a ver con ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal.

—No piensas ir, ¿o sí? —cuestionó Jungkook mirando a Jimin con los ojos entrecerrados al ver los curiosos de su novio.

—¿Y si alguien fue golpeado?

—¿Y si no lo es? ¿Qué si es un ladronzuelo? Tengo un mal recuerdo en un callejón como este así que...

—Guk, no va a pasar nada —el pelinegro rodó los ojos.

—Bien, entonces yo iré a ver primero, ni loco dejo que te acerques tu solo ahí —Jimin rodó los ojos pero asintió levemente retrocediendo hasta colocarse detrás de la espalda de Jeon.

El callejón estaba completamente oscuro a excepción del centro de éste, en donde había un foco en lo alto con luz cálida que casi no alumbraba absolutamente nada pero servía lo necesario para poder ver si se formaba alguna sombra entre toda oscuridad, sin embargo, no había nadie.

—Probablemente acomodaron mal la basura y por eso se cayeron las bolsas, no hay nada, Min... —sólo que antes de que el pelinegro pudiera terminar de llamar su nombre, sintió algo pasar entre sus piernas y se quedó callado. 

Al notarlo, Jimin volteo hacia abajo y abrió los ojos al notar la pequeña bola de pelos que estaba restregándose entre las piernas de Jungkook con la cola erizada, su ronroneo era completamente audible para los dos pese al ruido de los carros y las personas pasando por allí. 

—Si me dejas adoptarlo prometo dejarte tener un perro —dijo sin pensar mientras se agachaba lentamente para no asustarlo y poder acariciar a la pequeña bola ronroneante, quien al sentir las caricias de Jimin dejó de prestarle atención a la pierna del pelinegro y comenzó a buscar la mano del chico.

—Yah~ ¿por qué querría yo tener un perro? —preguntó Jungkook hincándose a su lado observando como tanto su novio como el pequeño gato no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. 

—¿No quieres uno? —Jimin volteó un poco su rostro para mirarlo con una ceja enarcada.

—No es que no quiera pero, ¿y si no se llevan bien? —cuestionó observando al minino que no apartaba sus ojos de su novio.

—Se llevarán bien, confío en éste pequeñín —sólo que justo después de haber dicho eso, de detrás de una bolsa de basura negra que se encontraba cerca de ellos, salieron dos gatos más, aún más pequeños que al que Jimin estaba acariciando y quien supuso podría ser la mamá de ambos. 

Jungkook y Jimin se voltearon a ver sin saber qué hacer ahora con tal información. 

Una hora más tarde Jungkook y Jimin estaban empapados, o bueno, por lo menos toda su ropa lo estaba, a eso se le sumaban algunos pequeños rasguños que comenzaban a notarse en los brazos de ambos conforme los segundos pasaban.

Cuando terminaron de bañar a los tres primeros invitados de la casa y los secaron. Antes de meterse ellos a bañar, Jungkook sirvió dos latas de comida para gato que habían comprado en su regreso a la casa y cuando vio que empezaron a comer del pequeño plato en el que les había puesto su cena, corrió al baño para alcanzar a Jimin, quien a penas había terminado de secar el agua que habían salpicado fuera de la bañera.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Si se quedaron comiendo? —preguntó sin voltear a ver al pelinegro que no apartaba su mirada de la playera blanca que justo ahora parecía transparente debido a la humedad  
—. ¿Guk?

—¿Eh? —Jimin volteó a verlo con una ceja enarcada—. Ah, sí claro, se quedaron comiendo el alimento que les compramos —rió levemente llevando su mano a su nuca tratando de alivianar una comezón inexistente.

—Que bueno —sonrió volviendo a darle la espalda para dejar las toallas que habían mojado en la canasta de ropa sucia y así llevarlas a lavar una vez terminaran lo que faltaba—, ¿Guk?

—¿Mmm? 

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí de pie sólo observándome? —cuestionó sin molestarse en voltear a verlo.

—Ah, claro, deja te ayudo con...

—No me refería a eso, tonto —guardando silencio, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos Jimin, sin embargo,  
parecía divertido al ver a Jungkook completamente confundido, como si nunca hubieran hecho cosas juntos mientras tomaban una ducha—. ¿Te tengo que llevar de la mano? ¿Kookie? —preguntó Jimin estirando su brazo en dirección del pelinegro con una hermosa sonrisa coqueta que hizo a Jungkook erizarse de pies a cabeza.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Jimin.

—Bueno, yo tengo un poco de frío, por si no lo has notado mi ropa está escurriendo, así que pensé que tal vez querrías ayudarme a regular mi temperatura.

Jungkook llevó hacia atrás su cabeza, miró el techo del baño y soltó un gran suspiro mientras de las comisuras de su labio una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja iba tomando forma.

—No hay día que no me vuelvas loco.

—Prefiero volverte loco a mi lado que enloquecer solo.

Jungkook volteó a verlo con un semblante serio, completamente diferente a lo que Jimin había esperado recibir, sin embargo, en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Supongo que es momento de admitir que desde el día en que te vi en mi casa, cuando mi madre te contrató para cuidar de Sua comenzaste a volverme loco.

Jimin enarco una ceja y lo miró sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba esa confesión.

—Pero no hice nada en ese entonces, ¿por qué...

—No lo sé, simplemente pasó pero no creo que haya sido algo... ¿malo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que probablemente desde que supe a cerca de ti en la universidad, algo dentro de mi se volvió loco, es por ello que no te podía ver ni en pintura, yo... llevo pensandolo ya un tiempo y creo que muy en el fondo no quería aceptar que me gustaba un chico, no después de lo de mi trauma de niño pero es que con sólo verte me alteraba de una forma que sigo sin poder explicar.

—Uh... uh...

—Lo que quiero decir es que me volvis te loco desde que supe que tendrías que vivir con nosotros durante las vacaciones y es que desde ese primer día no había podido dejar de soñar contigo.

Jimin abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y sus labios se separaron levemente para tomar un poco de aire.

—¿Soñabas conmigo?

—Y lo sigo haciendo —le guiñó un ojo, lo que provocó que las nejillas de Jimin se iluminaran pero siguió hablando —, sé que en ese entonces me porté mal contigo y dije cosas que no debí pero no era cierto, simplemente estaba enojado conmigo mismo porque desde chico había jurado que a mi me gustaban las chicas.

—¿Porqué nunca habíamos tenido esta conversación? —preguntó Jimin inclinando un poco su cabeza, Jungkook encogió sus hombros.

—No sé porque cambié el tema tan repentinamente, será mejor que te lleve a la regadera y tomemos un baño antes de hacer que nos resfriemos —Jungkook dio un paso al frente pero se detuvo al ver a Jimin inflar sus mejillas.

—Pero esta conversación está interesante~

—Podemos hablar de eso lo que queda de la noche, ahora, si me permites —caminó hasta quedar en frente de él, rodeó su espalda a la altura de su cintura con un brazo y flexionando sus rodillas un poco, colocó su otro brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y lo cargó como si no pesara absolutamente nada, Jimin por acto de reflejo rodeó rápidamente sus brazos al rededor del cuello del pelinegro y soltó una risita.

Sin decir nada y sólo dejarse llevar por el momento, Jungkook plantó un beso en su mejilla y lo trasladó al área debajo de la regadera.

—¡Y-yah! —soltó Jimin un pequeño grito al sentir el agua helada golpear su cuerpo, Jungkook sólo rió inclinándose hacia su novio dejándolo atrapado en medio de sus brazos y con su espalda contra la pared, su mirada seria con una pizca de diversión y una sonrisa de lado que hacía a las rodillas de Jimin sentirse como gelatina. 

—Te amo —soltó repentinamente el pelinegro.

—¿A qué se debe esta repentina confesión? —cuestionó Jimin tomando el dobladillo de la empapada playera de Jungkook.

—Sólo quería hacértelo saber una vez más —sonrió tiernamente pese a que en realidad, debido al agua que caía sobre su cabello y mojaba su rostro era algo que estaba nublando por completo su autocontrol.

—Yo también te amo, Jungkook —tomando un poco de impulso, se puso de puntitas y cerró la distancia entre ellos tomando al pelinegro por sorpresa y regresó el pequeño y casto beso provocando a Jimin soltar una dulce risita—. Esto no debería ser cómico en lo absoluto.

—No importa en realidad —murmuró Jungkook contra sus labios—. En tanto no te rías mientras hacemos el amor no importa —Jimin y Jungkook soltaron una pequeña risita que poco a poco se fue apagando debido de nuevo a la cercanía de sus labios.

Poco a poco Jimin comenzó a subir sus manos sin dejar de sostener la empapada prenda y, cuando llegó a la altura de su cuello, Jungkook despegó las manos de la baldosa y con un veloz movimiento se deshizo de ella.

—Será mejor que cierre la llave, esto va a tardar y al igual que yo, supongo que no quieres que se desperdicie el agua como las anteriores veces.

—Sí —Jimin sonrió dejando pequeños besos en la piel de Jungkook, subiendo y bajando desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho y clavículas para llegar al otro lado.

—¿No te dará frío? —negó levantando un poco su rostro para así poder mirarlo a los ojos, sus labios rojos, hinchados y semiabiertos, más sus ojos brillantes de anhelo y excitación, una imagen verdaderamente bella a ojos del pelinegro, tenía frente a él al hijo de Afrodita—. Dudo mucho que este calor se baje rápidamente, Kook.

—Dios.

Prácticamente sin pensarlo, Jeon tomó su playera haciéndola desaparecer en un instante, después de todo, la práctica hace al maestro y él ya tenía un doctorado en ello.

Siguiendo y sin despegar sus labios y sus manos del cuerpo del otro, lograron despojarse de las últimas prendas que se interponían entre ellos. En el momento en que apagaron la regadera y Jungkook se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, Jimin llevó su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en la pared a su espalda sujetándose lo mejor que pudo de los anchos hombros de Jungkook para no caer, pues sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento.

—Mmm... ah... —gimió al sentir la humedad de la boca del pelinegro y sus labios rodeando su miembro—. Jo-joder, Kook —tragó saliva y sus labios se separaron sin importarle realmente lo ruidoso que estaba siendo en ese momento, después de todo, Jungkook siempre le decía que le encantaba escuchar su voz.

Volviendo un poco en sí, se dio cuenta que se encontraba lamiendo tres de los dedos de Jungkook, sin embargo, aún sin poder asimilarlo por completo, éste los retiró llevándolos directamente a su trasero donde no tardó ni si quiera un minuto en introducir uno de los dedos y rozar al mismo tiempo su próstata, cosa que le obligó a doblar las rodillas perdiendo por completo su fuerza por mantenerse en pie, sin embargo, gracias a la agilidad de Jeon, rápidamente le detuvo y con una sonrisa en sus labios, subió ambas piernas a sus hombros aprovechando que Jimin tenía el peso de una pluma.

—Terminarás rendido mucho antes de podernos dar una ducha decente —dijo Jungkook mirando los ojos casi nublados por completo de Jimin.

—Tendrás que hacerte responsable y bañarme aún estando yo inconsciente.

—Sabes perfectamente que lo haré.

—Lo sé, así que hazme tuyo, Kook, hazme el amor hasta más no poder por esta noche.

—Claro, sólo que tendrás que decirme cuando parar para no hacerte daño, ¿bien? —sin contestar, Jimin simplemente asintió y cerró sus ojos para poder dejarse llevar por completo.

—Te amo, Jungkook.

—Y yo te amo a ti, amor.


End file.
